Multiverso V-2
by Dark R-Evolucion
Summary: Un plan, 2 híbridos, varios despechos, varias seducciones. fue la mezcla que le arruino lo que con tanto esfuerzo gano el joven Issei. (Capitulo dos reescritol) (Historia 100% original o intentare que así sea). (Pausada)
1. Ultimo mes en kuoh

**Declaro; no soy dueño de High school DxD ni de Tokyo Ghoul, ni de ninguna de las franquicias, juegos, mangas, animes, etc. Ni personajes (Que no sean OC) que puedan aparecer más adelante.**

 **Nota; esto es un multi-crossover, pero lo escribo en la categoría de DxD porque se me hace más cómodo y no sabría cómo poner siendo esto un crossover de múltiples historias y demás, así que se me hace más fácil escribir en esta categoría, espero les guste lo intente hacer lo mas originar que pude, pero sigo siendo un novato y no sé cómo me habrá quedado, espero sus reviews diciéndome si lo hice bien o mal y en que puedo mejorar, acepto todo tipo de quejas.**

 **Inspirado en los fics "Nueva vida" de Uzo no kami, y "The Crimson Dragon" de (oigan bien, inspirado más no será igual, solo lamento si en unas partes se parezca.)**

 **Ahora espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 1 (V2): Último mes en la academia Kuoh.**

 **Pov Issei.**

A pasado un mes desde la lucha contra Rizevim y los dragones malignos, y las cosas han sido de lo mejor.

Obtuve mi tan deseado harem, con las chicas más hermosas y a quienes amo y ellas me aman.

Bueno que puedo decir además de que he muerto 2 veces y he superado la maldición de la [Boosted Gear] me he hecho amigo cercano de Valí y hemos evitado la liberación de Trihexa, como derrotado a Rizevim y al resto de la brigada del caos.

Y bueno la pregunta que muchos tienen, ¿soy virgen? La respuesta es… si, ustedes dirán, ¿cómo alguien que tiene un harem es virgen? Bueno, es muy simple, quiero perder mi virginidad con Rias pero después de casarnos, si lo sé soy anticuado, pero así lo quise, claro nunca faltaban las seducciones de Akeno y Kuroka, pero siempre había algo que me salvara.

En este momento me encuentro en el salón de 3-B en el último mes del último año que debo pasar antes de ir a la universidad. Si se preguntan sobre si sigo siendo un pervertido, la respuesta es… no cof, cof mentira cof, cof pero que tos, bueno sigo siendo un pervertido pero ahora se controlarme…en ocasiones… el motivo tuve que aprender a hacerlo si no quería que me expulsaran como les paso a Matsura y Motohama. Y para eso le pedí ayuda a Akeno, todavía me duele de solo recordarlo, esos días casi me convierte en masoquista, como si fuera posible.

Cabe destacar que este año solo quede en el mismo salón que Kiba y es muy cansado que todas las chicas del salón se le queden mirando con cara de bobas, pero es en serio que le ven.

Y otra cosa que se preguntara ¿Cuándo será la boda? Lamentablemente todavía no me le he propuesto, razón, lo quiero hacer a lo grande, pero en mayor parte es… porque es mucho más difícil hacerlo en la vida real que como muestran en las películas y cada que lo quiero hacer, o me hecho para atrás o alguien me interrumpe.

Bueno ¿qué más le puedo decir?

 **Fin del Pov.**

En ese momento al salón entra el profesor con una sonrisa radiante y un brillo de perversión disimulada en sus ojos.

-Bien alumnos tengo el honor de presentarles una nueva compañera para este último mes- anunciaba el profesor con un porte de leve emoción, pero en el fondo estaba emocionado- bien, puedes pasar.

Diciendo esto una estudiante pasaba al salón; tenía cabello negro sedoso y con un brillo de juventud que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos verdes jade, una sonrisa radiante con diente que se podrían confundir con una perla, labios rosados, cadera de avispa pero no exagerada, pechos tan grandes como para competir con los de Rias o incluso Akeno, tenía una flauta que salía de su bolso, piernas torneadas y largas, y vestía el uniforme de la academia.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

Los hombres comenzaron a tener sangrados nasales a más no poder.

Las mujeres comenzaron a mirarla con envidia y admiración, e incluso con lujuria, unas pocas no aguantaron el sangrado nasal.

Kiba incluso tuvo un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz, y tuvo una leve mirada de lujuria.

Issei la miraba con asombro y un poco embobado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-E-ella es Angelín Baltasar- presento el profesor- B-bien p-puedes t-tomar asiento en d-donde gustes- le decía el profesor tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo que comenzaba escurrir sangre, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

La estudiante ante esto asintió y camino cerca de la ventana, se paro enfrente del asiento junto a Issei donde estaba un estudiante embobado.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto, y como si fuera una orden el estudiante se paro dejándole su puesto- gracias- agradeció y se sentó con su sonrisa radiante.

Issei cambio su mirada a una de meditación.

 _-Es solo otra chica normal, es solo otra chica y ya, Rias y las demás me mataran si les soy infiel-_ se repetía mentalmente como si fuera un mantra.

Pero todo su esfuerzo se fue por el caño cuando esta le sonrió y le giño un ojo, ante ese gesto Issei tuvo un sangrado nasal cayendo de cara contra el pupitre.

 _-Esto será demasiado fácil-_ decía ella mientras sonreía con inocencia ante la reacción de Issei.

 **Con Rias.**

 **Universidad de Kuoh.**

La mejor pelirroja del mundo (según YO) se encontraba en su segunda clase en la universidad con un solo pensamiento; que estaría haciendo Issei.

Lamentablemente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse para dejar pasar al maestro, la saco de sus pensamientos, el profesor como siempre traía unos libros pero ahora tenía una sonrisa de diversión, como si algo interesante estuviera por pasar.

-Bien estudiantes, hoy tenemos a un estudiante que se traslado de una universidad en Tokio- anunciaba el profesor y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- bien, puedes pasar.

Al decir esto un joven de entre 20 y 19 años entraba al salón; tenía un pelo de color negro no muy largo y bien cuidado, fracciones europeas, caucásico, un poco más alto que Rias, dientes que se pueden con una hoja de papel, musculoso pero no exagerado, ojos azul celeste, traía un estuche de arpa a su lado, y una cara de galán sin una sola cicatriz, tenía un porte serio que lo hacía ver más guapo, en pocas palabras un bishonen.

Cabe destacar que más de una de las féminas presentes comenzaron a salivar con un brillo de perversión y lujuria en sus ojos, otras tuvieron sangrados nasales con la misma mirada. Rias y Akeno eran otra historia: Rias; lo veía como examinándolo. Akeno; lo veía levemente encantada, pero también con confusión.

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?- cuestiono el maestro y las manos levantadas no se hicieron esperar, entonces en maestro señalo a uno.

-¿T-tienes n-n-novia?- pregunto una chica tartamudeando.

-No, pero me gustaría tener más de una- respondió el, ante esto muchas se ilusionaron en ser una de las afortunadas.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Yo mismo me hago esa pregunta, es que me mudaba mucho y no sé de dónde soy.

-¿Que te hiso venir a estudiar aquí?

-Asuntos de trabajo.

-Bien, no más preguntas- hablo el maestro- Bien puedes tomar asiento- le indico el maestro y el estudiante, se sentó en el asiento detrás del de Akeno y Rias.

Rias y Akeno lo voltearon a ver y este por su parte les sonrió y guiño un ojo, ambas sintieron su pulso a mil por hora y como sus mejillas ardían por esos simples gestos.

 **Universidad después de clases.**

Rias salía junto a su fiel reina, tenían que llegar al salón del club en la academia y juntarse con los demás para ir a la ceremonia de promoción de Issei a demonio de clase alta.

Pero antes de salir de la universidad se encontraron con el nuevo estudiante.

-Hola- les saludo el alzando una mano, ellas le devolvieron el saludo- me llamo Raimon Baltasar- se presento él con un reverencia.

-Rias Gremory, un gusto- se presento Rias extendiéndole la mano, Raimon la tomo y le posiciono un beso en ella, causando que las mejillas de Rias ardieran nuevamente.

-Akeno Himejima, un placer conocerte Raimon-san – se presento y saludo la pelinegra.

-No hace falta tantos modales, puedes decirme Rey, solamente- le dijo el besándole la mano, causando la misma reacción de Rias.

-Lo lamento Rey-san, pero, nos tenemos que ir- dijo la peliroja tomando a la pelinegra.

Pero antes de retirarse, el conocido como Raimon la tomo del brazo y las miro a los ojos.

-¿Quisieran salir alguna vez?- les pregunto.

Rias y Akeno de inmediato le iban a responder con un rotundo "No", pero antes de soltarla la palabra, un brillo purpura poco notable, paso por los ojo del pelinegro, para luego pasar por los de ellas.

-Claro, cuando podríamos salir- le respondió Rias- _que acabo de decir-_ se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Podríamos hacerlo ahora- de nueva cuenta ese brilla estuvo presente.

-Ara, ara, estas un poco apresurado, pero creo que no hay problema- le dijo la pelinegra.

-Claro- les dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa confiado.

Pero antes de retirarse, por la mente de ambas féminas paso la imagen de cierto castaño.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos- respondió secamente la peliroja.

-¿P-por qué?- pregunto el asombrado, pero lo disimulo casi a la perfección.

-Ya tenemos cita- término la pelinegra.

 _-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_ \- pensaba para sí el pelinegro _\- los sentimientos que tienen por ese chico deben de ser realmente fuertes-_ pensaba para luego sonreír- lo entiendo… pero tenía que hacer el intento- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir ambas féminas se retiraron con un pensamiento "que había pasado", el pelinegro sin embargo saco su celular y marco un numero en especifico.

*Hola*- respondió una voz femenina.

-Los sentimientos de estas chicas son más fuertes de lo que pensé- informo él, para luego preguntar- ¿Cómo te ha ido con el [Sekiryuutei]?

*Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano*

-Ya veo… te toco la parte más fácil- le dijo para suspirar.

*Deja que yo me encargue de fracturar esos sentimientos que ellas tienen, y será pan comido*

-Como dice el dicho… "divide

*Y vencerás"*- completo la voz femenina.

-Te deseo suerte Angelín.

*lo mismo digo Raí*

 **Con Issei.**

Las horas de clases habían terminado y el castaño se dirigía al salón del club, pero para su desgracia o fortuna (según quien lo mire) la nueva estudiante se le interpuso con una sonrisa.

 _-[Compañero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado]-_ fue lo único que le dijo el dragón.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ \- pregunto pero en dragón no le respondió.

-¿Podrías darme un tour por la academia?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

Issei si iba a negar, pero, un brillo purpura en los ojos de la chica le detuvieron.

-Claro- dijo de forma boba.

Así sin más el castaño se retira acompañado de la chica que lo abraso del brazo.

 _-Esto será demasiado fácil-_ pensaba para sí misma con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras miraba de reojo a una castaña de ojos violetas, que venía acompañada de una rubia y una peliazul con un distintivo mechón verde.

El trió de tres chicas veía como el castaño y la pelinegra caminaban como si fueran una pareja, entrelazando sus brazos con cariño, y como era de esperarse cada una tuvo diferentes reacciones.

Xenovia; estuvo a punto de ir y reclamarle al castaño, pero Irina la detuvo.

Irina; veía la escena con dolor y al borde del llanto, pero se detuvo de ir a reclamarle al ver la sonrisa en la cara del castaño.

Asia; presenciaba la escena con ojos llorosos mientras sollozaba y negaba con la cabeza.

El trió de la iglesia se retiro a paso lento con gran dolor en sus pechos, este hecho causo que la pelinegra sonriera con malicia.

La "pareja" siguió su camino hasta llegar a un salón, donde era el cuarto de música.

 _-¿Qué demonios se supone que estoy haciendo?-_ pensó Issei para soltarse del agarre de ella- lo lamento pero me tengo que ir- le dijo para darse la vuelta.

-Antes de que te retires, ¿podrías darme el placer de tocar algo?- pregunto y el asintió.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido- pidió mientras se paraba enfrente de ella.

-No te arrepentirás- le dijo ella- _todavía-_ completo en su mente.

De esa manera agarro su flauta y se subió a la tarima (escenario) y antes de comenzar sonrió con malicia causando que un escalofrió pasara por todo el cuerpo de Issei.

-Esta tonada se llama [Seducción fatal] (OC) espero la disfrutes- termino para comenzar.

La tonada empezaba lenta y melancólica, para seguir un tono más malicioso y seductor, el cuarto comenzó a crearse una especie de ventisca de color rosa, la tonada se hiso más rápida y atrayente. En este punto Issei comenzó a sentirse acorralado, la ventisca comenzó a rodearlo mientras giraba con mayor fuerza a su alrededor.

-Te tengo- susurro la chica, para que sus ojos cambiaran a un color violeta brillante y brillaran con intensidad.

-¡Que de demonios!- exclamo Issei alterado.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía en una especie de coma, para que perdiera la conciencia y este cayera al suelo.

-Fue muy fácil- expuso la chica- ahora, levántate.

Diciendo estas palabras el cuerpo de Issei se puso de pie, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, pero ya no eran de color piel, ahora eran de un rosado pálido y sin brillo.

La chica se acerco a él y le susurro y le susurro algo al oído, el castaño asintió y sus ojos recuperaron su color original.

El castaño recupero su conciencia y miro asía todos lados, pero no había nadie y estaba confundido.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se pregunto para sí mismo- ¡mierda! La reunión- diciendo esto miro la hora en su celular- llegare tarde.

Y sin más que decir salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de la sombra de la chica que estaba escondida.

-Fase 1 completada- dijo ella para sacar su celular.

 **En el club de lo oculto.**

Actualmente las chicas del club tenían cara de pocos amigos mientras esperaban a cierto castaño, Kiba se encontraba leyendo un libro de esgrima, y Gasper jugando con su consola portátil.

¿Razones?, el trió de la iglesia llego lloroso, y los demás miembros del club estaban preocupados por ellos así que preguntaron que les paso, ellas respondieron con lo que vieron, y las demás se quedaron con cara de no creerlo, pero cambiaron de opinión al ver una foto en el celular de Aika, donde salía un Issei muy acaramelado a una pelinegra.

En ese momento la puerta del club se abre para dejar entrar a cierto castaño, que venía un poco apenado por su retraso.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno nervioso al ver la cara de enojo que tenían las chicas asía el- ¿paso algo?- pregunto nervioso.

-Y te atreves a preguntarlo- le dijo Rias enfadada.

-¿No entiendo?- se defendió el.

-Eres demasiado sínico Ise- le dijo Akeno de forma cortante, causándole dolor a Issei.

-¿No tienes valor como hombre como para admitirlo?- le pregunto Xenovia de forma acusadora.

-Y aun sabiendo eso, vienes aquí como si nada estuviera pasando- expuso Rossweisse de forma molesta.

-¿Aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- empezó Rias.

-Nos traicionas y nos desechas- continuo Akeno.

-Y vienes asiéndote el tonto- termino Rossweisse.

-¿No entiendo? Explíquenme- pidió el.

-¡Ise-san no seas tan cobarde y admítelo de una vez!- exclamo Irina que había dejado de lagrimear para poner una expresión molesta y despechada.

Issei no entendía lo que pasaba, pero, cada palabra que decían lo dolía más y más, y en un último intento de saber tratar de entender lo que sucedía, tomo a Rias de los hombros.

-Rias… ¿me podrías decir lo que está pasando?- le pidió con un tono suave.

¡PLAF!

La peliroja por su parte lo tumbo al suelo de una bofetada, Issei levanto su mirada, pero luego se arrepintió, en la cara de Rias ahora vía una mirada de asco, eso le dolió.

-Si tanto quieres saber toma- dijo lanzándole el celular con la foto.

Issei tomo el celular del suelo… pero al ver la foto, un brillo que paso desapercibido por los miembros del club, paso por los ojos de Issei.

El castaño se paro del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, levanto la mirada, para dejar ver una sonrisa divertida y burlona, dirigía a sus compañeros.

-Así que de esto se trataba- les dijo de forma divertida y cruel causándoles dolor- ahora que lo saben se los diré de una vez- aclaro y admitió- estoy terminando con todas ustedes- declaro por fin.

Pero esta declaración, los dejo a todos helados, el castaño que quieren, admiran y aman con todo su ser, les acababa de romper el corazón, de forma fría y sin anestesia.

LeFay; estaba incrédula ante tal confirmación, pero en el fondo sospechaba algo.

Koneko; estaba dolida y llorando mientras miraba al suelo.

Xenovia; muriéndose de la rabia y la ira, pero, más que nada, dolida, esta noticia le había dolido como ninguna herida antes recibida.

Asia; estallo en llanto mientras se abrasaba las rodillas.

Kuroka; estaba impactada y dolida, pero no lo dejaba ver… y no dejaba pasar desapercibido que esto fuera tan repentino.

Irina; tenía sus ojos vacios y negaba con la cabeza.

Rossweisse; no dejaba ver sus sentimientos de dolor, traición, tristeza, etc. Manteniendo un semblante serio, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas.

Ravel; lloraba y mostraba una expresión triste y furiosa.

Kiba y Gasper; se mantenían en silencio, uno dentro de su caja, y el otro con una mirada analítica.

Akeno; ya no tenía su sonrisa, ahora solo veía al suelo con su cabello tapando sus ojos y lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras gimoteaba.

Rias; se sentía dolida, traicionada, engañada, molesta y despechada.

En ese momento la puerta del club se abrió dejando pasar a la pelinegra de nombre Angelín, la cual tenía una sonrisa de burla y superioridad. Este hecho causo que todas las chicas se le fueran encima… pero, antes de siquiera tocarle un cabello, Issei las detuvo poniéndose enfrente de ellas.

-Quien toque a Angie, estará 2 metros bajo tierra- advirtió el castaño, poniendo más furiosas a las chicas por el modo cariñoso en que la llamo.

-¡Esta desgraciada te debe estar asiendo algo, tú no eres así!- exclamo Rias encolerizada mientras creaba una esfera de poder de la destrucción.

-¿Tanto te duele que quiera más a otra mujer?- esta pregunta les dolió a todas sin esencian y abrió más la herida- ¿o es que te duele ser superada por otra en más de un sentido?- pregunto con sorna- ¿o te duele más el hecho de que me le haya entregado en cuerpo y alma a otra mujer?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Tu? ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!- exclamaron todas furiosas, causando que el castaño y la pelinegra sonrieran.

-Por fin te das cuenta de lo obvio- expuso con sorna.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, cada oración que decía, cada palabra, cada letra agrandaba más la herida. Pero esta revelación, aunque no fuera verdad, les había dolido, y segadas por la ira, las nekomatas, olvidaron verificar el olor del castaño, para ver si era verdad, para ver si detectaban el aroma de otra mujer en el. Pero no, la ira las segó de la peor manera, y el despecho las escupió directo a la cara.

-¡Pues por mi está bien! ¡Si tú te olvidaste de mi yo me tendría que olvidar de ti!- exclamo furiosa y segada.

Rias diciendo estas palabras salió furiosa del salón, no tardo nada para que el resto del club la siguiera dejando a él castaño y la pelinegra solos no sin antes Xenovia le tumbara al suelo de una bofetada.

 _-Fue demasiado fácil-_ pensaba la pelinegra- _ahora ya termine con el-_ refiriéndose a Issei-.

Pensando esto camino hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo para mirar de reojo al castaño que permanecía inmóvil como una marioneta, ella le sonrió para luego voltear su mirada y chasquear los dedos.

(Chasquido)

En ese momento un círculo mágico morado con un corazón apareció debajo del castaño, dicho corazón se rompió en dos para luego hacerse pedazos y que el círculo desapareciera.

- _Ahora lo demás será pan comido._

El castaño recupero el conocimiento, para mirar a todos lados viendo que se encontraba en el salón del club, pero se le hiso raro que en este no hubiera nadie.

-¿Donde están todos?- se preguntaba para sí mismo.

Pero antes de seguir investigando un circulo de transporte apareció en el medio del salón, de dicho círculo salió cierta maid peliplata que ostenta el título de [Reina] más fuerte del inframundo y esposa del actual maou Lucifer.

-¿Grayfia-san que hace aquí?- pregunto Issei.

-Por ordenes de Lucifer-sama vine a buscarlo- respondió la peliplata para seguir- los maous Lucifer-sama y Belcebú –sama lo están esperando- explico ella.

-Entiendo- le dijo el- bien vamos, pero ¿donde están Rias y los demás?- pregunto confundido.

-Rias-ojou-sama y su sequito deberían estar esperándolo en el inframundo- explico ella de forma razonable.

Sin más que decir ambos demonios se retiraron en un círculo mágico.

 **Inframundo/ castillo del maou Belcebú.**

El castaño y la peliplata hacían aparición en la sala de reuniones del castillo Belcebú, donde los esperaban el Lucifer pelirojo y el Belcebú de cabello verde.

-Ise-kun que bueno verte de nuevo- le saludo el pelirojo- Y Rias-chan no vino- dijo con dolor fingido y un aura depresiva como un niño, solo para ser reprendido por la peliplata- ite- se quejo el pelirojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Compórtese Lucifer-sama- reprendió la peliplata.

-Bien ahora a lo que venimos- empezó Ajuka- Issei-san ahora que eres un demonio de clase alta, deberías formar tu propio sequito- informo el peliverde- para eso tendrías que tener tu propio juego de [EVIL PIECES]- menciono y finalizo.

-Y ¿Cómo lo consigo?- pregunto curioso.

-Fácil, solo tienes que crear una esfera de poder del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto- explico el maou.

-Bien.

Diciendo estas palabras Issei comenzó a crear una esfera de poder en su mano izquierda donde tenía la [Boosted Gear], la esfera era de color roja que irradiaba poder demoniaco y dragonico y casi desapercibido… sacro. Ante esto los maous presentes pusieron una expresión de confusión y asombro. Pero el rastro era tan leve que paso desapercibido por el castaño y la peliplata.

-Bien con eso bastara- dijo el peliverde para tomar la esfera sin quemarse debido a lo leve de la energía sacra- _aun siendo tan leve sigue siendo energía sacra-_ pensaba el maou analizándola con la mirada- bien tienes que esperar unas 4 horas, puedes retirarte y venir después si quieres- sugirió el maou.

-No se preocupe, lo esperare aquí- informo tomando asiento.

-Bien, Sirzechs ¿vienes?- pregunto el maou.

-Claro- respondió el pelirojo.

Sin más que decir ambos maous se retiran dejando a Issei y a Grayfia.

-Grayfia, ¿me podrías dar un consejo?- pidió el castaño.

-Claro Issei-sama- le respondió con una leve sonrisa de hermana mayor.

-Veras, le quiero proponer matrimonio a Rias.

 **Con los maous.**

-Sirzechs, ¿tú también sentiste la energía sacra que Issei-san genero?- pregunto el peliverde.

-SÍ, aunque no entiendo como la pudo general- respondió y añadió el pelirojo.

-Me dirás loco… pero, esa energía además de ser sacra me resulto familiar… como si ya la hubiera sentido antes- comento pensativo.

-A mi también- concordó el pelirojo serio- no es la misma que corre por los ángeles puros o reencarnados… ni siquiera la he visto en ningún serafín o cadre- comento el pelirojo.

-Lo mejor será llamara Azazel para que me ayude con las piezas de Issei-san… después de crear las piezas, tendremos que arriesgarnos de ver que es lo que sucederá a Issei-san.

-Eso puede ser peligroso.

-Tal vez… pero no tenemos opción… y también existe la posibilidad de que no le pase nada… digo si fue capaz de crear la energía sacra, existe una gran posibilidad de que aguante el aumento de poder cuando tenga la pieza de [Rey]- explico el peliverde para tranquilizar al pelirojo.

-Bien llamaremos al Azazel- diciendo estas palabras creó un circulo de comunicación en su oído.

*¿Sirzechs que sucede?*

 **Con las chicas.**

Rias se mantenía caminando a furiosa seguida por Akeno los demás se habían ido por caminos separados a descargar su ira a su manera.

Al entrar en un parque comenzaron a escuchar una hermosa tonada que las relajaba. Al seguir el sonido del arpa llegaron hasta una banca donde estaba cierto pelinegro de nombre Raimon quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba.

-Tocas muy bien- elogio Rias ya calmada.

-Lo sé- dijo sin abrir los ojos- [Melodía del succunbus; despecho]- susurro para abrir lentamente sus ojos dejando ver que brillaban en un morado fuerte.

Rias y Akeno quedaron paralizadas en ese momento.

-¿Q-que d-demonio?- decía la peliroja al no poder moverse.

-¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!- exigió la pelinegra.

-No tengo que responderles- les contesto el- veo que las demás ya se dieron cuenta de que ustedes corrían peligro.

Al decir esto llegaron el resto de féminas; Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse y Asia.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Xenovia armada con Ex-Durandal- quien es él- pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

-Solo soy alguien con una misión- respondió el para seguir con la tonada- [Melodía del succunbus; despecho]- susurro para que el resto de chicas sintieran como sus cuerpos pedían fuerzas hasta ya no poder moverse.

-E-la a-arpa de O-Orfeo- dijo Rossweisse para perder la conciencia.

Seguida de Rossweisse las demás fueron cayendo inconscientes una por una.

-Con esto la misión está casi completa- dijo para sí mismo- levantaos.

Al decir estas palabras las chicas se levantaron con un brillo morado en sus ojos que desapareció.

 **Con Issei.**

Después de 6 horas el castaño se encontraba dormido del aburrimiento, pero, para su suerte, parecía que ya habían acabado.

De una puerta salió Ajuka acompañado de Sirzechs y Azazel, y el peliverde tenía un estuche de color negro con su firma "Ajuka.B" escrita en la tapa.

-Parece ser que se durmió- dijo el pelirojo.

En eso Azazel se acerca con un marcador.

-Nunca te duermas con un marcador cerca- dijo para quitarle la tapa.

Pero antes de hacer siquiera una línea en la cara del castaño, una peliplata lo sujeto de la muñeca.

-Esos no son comportamientos para un cadre Azazel-sama- reprocho la peliplata- Issei-sama despierte- con cuidado lo despertó.

-¿Ya amaneció?- pregunto medio adormilado, pero al poco tiempo recupero la lucidez- ¿ya terminaron?- pregunto y despierto.

-Si aquí está tu juego de piezas- informo Ajuka entregándole el estuche.

Issei tomo el estuche de las manos de Ajuka para luego abrirlo, dentro tenía 16 piezas de color negro con blanco y rojo fusionando los tres colores sin unirlos en uno, pero la que llamo su atención fue la pieza de rey; esta era de un dragón humanoide de color rojo con la [Boosted Gear] en el brazo izquierdo y una gema en el pecho.

-¿Por qué son de ese color?- pregunto lo obvio.

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos el por qué- le respondió Azazel mintiendo.

-¿Y por qué la pieza de [rey] tiene esa forma?

-Se creó de esa forma gracias al poder de la [Boosted Gear]- explico Ajuka.

-Entiendo… ¿y qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-Solo tienes que colocarla en tu pecho, ella ara el resto- explico Sirzechs.

Diciendo eso Issei tomo la pieza y los líderes presentes dieron un paso atrás confundiendo al mencionado y a la peliplata.

La pieza brillo en un color blanco pero no se hundía en el cuerpo del castaño, en cambio apareció el circulo de Lucifer en el pecho del castaño, de dicho circulo comenzaron a salir voces.

 _Cuando este sello sea roto tu verdadera sangre será liberada, mas tu poder por herencia solo lo liberada el santo padre, tu padre de sangre y sangre de la sangre de tu herencia, hasta entonces estarás incompleto, y solo cuando tengas todo tu poder serás el equilibrio del bien y el mal, mas la opción de cómo usarlo es toda tuya. Y el poder se te otorgara más quien rompa los sellos te debe enseñar a usarlo, y si se niega lo tendrás que aprender a usar tu mismo. Y por derecho unificaras los 3 reinos si así lo deseas. Pero solo después de dominar tu poder._

 _Puede que el camino que te espera sea el más difícil y complicado, pero aprende esto; cuando caemos es nuestra decisión levantarnos o quedarnos en el suelo, pero si te levantas tienes que luchar, y si luchas tienes que ganar. Puede que ni yo ni tu verdadero padre estemos contigo, pero ten esto en mente; Si estar perdido en la oscuridad escucha la voz que te lleve de vuelta al camino, este es mí legado para ti mi pequeño hijo. Mi pequeño Issei Lucifer._

 _Y recuerda; una estrella no caerá del cielo si es la última de su sangre y tú eres la última de la nuestra._

Ante estas últimas palabras la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño con puntas platinas se manifestó y le dio un beso en la frente a Issei impactando a todos los presentes.

La figura de esta mujer se desvaneció en partículas de luz que se adentraron mediante el círculo en el cuerpo de Issei.

En ese momento el círculo en el pecho de Issei se rompió, y de la espalda de este salieron 5 pares de alas, 5 de ángel y 5 de demonio, y un halo de color rojo se formo sobre su cabeza con una llama dorada en medio de dicho halo. Su cabello también cambio ahora tenía un mechón negro y sus facciones cambiaron a unas más americanas y europeas, dándole un toque más guapo y fotogénico.

El castaño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

-Q-que d-demonios- diciendo esas palabras cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Así que es un descendiente de Lucifer- empezó Ajuka un poco conmocionado.

-Además de un hibrido- termino Sirzechs.

-Pero ¿a qué se refería esa mujer con " _santo padre"_ y _"padre de sangre"?-_ pregunto Azazel analíticamente.

 **En otro sitio.**

-Veo que por fin se ha revelado quien es mi nieto- dijo un hombre peliplata y con barba- quien diría que sería el mocoso del [Sekiryuutei]… pero eso hace las cosas más interesantes- dijo con malicia para sonreír- las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensé- dijo el sujeto levantándose de su asiento, dejando ver que parecía estar devil- pronto esos 2 terminaran su misión, y capturare a mi nieto- termino de decir para comenzar a reír con malicia.

 **Con Issei/ horas después.**

El castaño se despertaba en la habitación que usaba cuando venia al inframundo.

-Que fue lo que paso- se dijo así mismo para llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

De repente todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza más unas visiones.

 _Una mujer castaña con puntas plateadas corría en mal estado mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño recién nacido._

 _-Atrápenla no puede ir lejos- decía un demonio que corría detrás de ella acompañado de otros._

La imagen cambia e Issei se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos.

 _La misma mujer jadeante corría en un pequeño pueblo aun con el niño en brazos, se detenía en una casa donde adentro se podían escuchar sollozos y lamentos de los cuales escucho "Porque no puedo tener hijos" "Tranquila pensaremos en algo" eran 2 de los lamentos que escucho el primero de una mujer y el otro de un hombre._

 _La mujer sujeto al recién nacido y lo coloco en la puerta de la casa con una nota que decía "Issei" en kanjis japoneses, antes de irse la mujer coloca su mano en el cuerpecito del niño de donde se crea el círculo mágico de Lucifer y el cabello del bebe, que hasta entonces era negro, cambio a castaño y sus ojos rojos como la sangre cambiaron a miel._

 _Antes de irse le da un último beso en la frente y deja caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas._

Issei dejo de sujetarse la cabeza y respiraba jadeante.

-Que… fue…ha…eso- decía recuperando el aire.

-[Eran recuerdos]- le respondió Ddraig.

-¿Recuerdos?- repitió confundido.

-[Recuerdos que esa mujer te transfirió]-explico Ddraig.

-Ya veo.

-[Compañero tenemos mucho de qué hablar]-informo Ddraig.

-Eso creo.

De esa manera Issei se sentó en posición de loto, para entrar a su zona mental.

 **Zona mental de Issei.**

El castaño se encontraba de pie en un espacio negro con un dragón chibi en su hombro, enfrente de ambos estaban 3 puertas, todas diferentes.

La primera; era de color rojo con el símbolo de la familia Lucifer en ella grabado en plata, dicha puerta emanaba un gran poder demoniaco.

La segunda; era de oro y tenía grabada una cruz que tenia cruza una paloma branca (de oro blanco) que llevaba una rama de olivo en el pico, y a diferencia de la puerta, esta no desprendía poder demoniaco, esta tenía un aire de divinidad y un inmenso poder sacro emanaba de ella.

La tercera; esta puerta era de color negro intenso, tanto que se confundiría con la zona mental, si no fuera por grabados de color rojo escritos con sangre, está muerta emanaba poder como ninguna otra, pero, también un profundo odio y sed de sangre y destrucción, condensados con una intensa maldad, que se manifestaba en una asquerosa aura negra.

La única cosa que tenían en común era; que todas estaban bloqueadas por candados y cadenas más unos sellos escritos.

-¿Estas son?- pregunto el castaño.

-[Son los sellos que sellan el poder del que esa mujer hablo]-explico Ddraig.

-Oye Ddraig, ¿tú estás conmigo desde que nací?-pregunto algo que tenía en mente.

-[Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?]-cuestiono.

-¿Tú sabes algo de el día en que nací?-pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-[Lamento decirte que no]-respondió-[Solo puedo recordar desde el día en que me despertaste]-menciono Ddraig.

-De cierto modo me esperaba esa respuesta- menciono Issei con una sonrisa desanimada-entonces ¿crees que esa mujer era mi madre?

-[No lo creo]-desanimo al castaño-[lo confirmo]- esta respuesta sorprendió a Issei.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-[¿Crees que fuiste al único que esa mujer le dijo algo?]-cuestiono Ddraig.

-¿Entonces que te dijo?

-[Me dijo que era una hibrida de ángel y demonio, engendrada por Rizevim después de que este violara a su madre]-relataba Ddraig-[su madre, ósea tú abuela, murió al darle a luz, Rizevim crio a la niña al ver el potencial de esta, pero, tuvo un error de cálculo]-menciono-[Esta niña no tenía un corazón malvado como el de él, por lo que tú madre al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Rizevim para con ella, decidió escapar]-continuo-[por lo que estuvo vagando un tiempo hasta que conoció a un hombre, dicho hombre es tú padre]

-¿Te dijo quien era?- cuestiono.

-[No quiso entrar en detalles sobre eso, dijo que todavía no era hora de que lo conocieras]-respondió, para continuar el relato-[Luego de un tiempo ambos tuvieron un hijo, ese hijo eres]-finalizo el relato-[Por lo tanto tú como su hijo eres un hibrido por herencia]-termino Ddraig.

-Si soy un hibrido ¿cómo es que solo hasta ayer lo supe?-cuestiono.

-[Eso se debe al sello que tu madre te puso, dicho sello bloqueaba tu sangre, asiéndola pasar por la de un humano convirtiéndote en uno artificialmente]-explico Ddraig-[Pero cuando dicho sello se rompió tu sangre comenzó a cambiar hasta volver a su forma originar, por este motivo te desmayaste]-termino.

-Ya veo, te…- iba a preguntar pero Ddraig se adelanto a contestar.

-[Luciana, Luciana Lucifer fue en nombre que Rizevim le dio]-respondió-[Por lo que te hace un Lucifer por derecho siendo además uno de los dos últimos descendientes de Lucifer que hay]-menciono y finalizo, más no espero la siguiente reacción.

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SOY PRIMO DE VALI!- grito sobresaltado.

-[Grita más alto creó que no te escucharon en el cielo]-se mofo Ddraig-[bueno dejando eso de lado, sabiendo que eres un Lucifer, ya sabríamos que es una de esas puertas]-menciono mirando la puerta roja-[pero aun no sabemos de quien puede abrir las demás]-dijo Ddraig paraqué al castaño se le prenda el foco.

-Si mi madre dijo que solo un descendiente de uno de esos las puede abrir, eso significa que yo siendo un descendiente de todos puedo abrirlas ¿o no?- dijo el castaño.

-[No estoy seguro compañero]-cuestiono Ddraig.

-Al menos hay que intentar, ¿Qué puedo perder?- diciendo estas palabras materializo la [Boosted Gear]

 **\- [Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

Diciendo esto Issei materializo la armadura.

 **[Boost x 30]**

 **[Dragón shop]**

Lanzo un ataque pero contra la puerta negra, pero esta no tuvo siquiera un rasguño.

-Sera más difícil de lo que pensé… [Promoción] [Alfil]-diciendo esto la armadura cambio y le salieron dos cañones de los hombros.

 **-[Boost x 50]**

-[Dragón Blaster] (creo que así se llama pero no estoy seguro)

Ambos cañones dispararon una enorme ráfaga de poder contra la puerta dorada, pero esta permaneció intacta.

-Entonces será el todo por el todo- dijo para comenzar a recitar un cantico.

 **-Yo aquel que despertara, soy el dragón emperador rojo que sostiene por lo alto la verdad real…**

Comenzó a recitar y la armadura comenzó a emanar un aura más intensa.

 **-Mantengo la esperanza infinita…y los sueños inquebrantables… y camino por el camino de la justicia…**

La armadura comenzó a cambiar, saliéndole otro par de alas.

 **-Yo soy el emperador del dragón carmesí.**

La armadura cambio de rojo a carmesí.

 **-Y yo te guiare por el camino del cielo que brilla en luz carmesí.**

 **-[Reina verdadera]**

Diciendo estas palabras la armadura se termino de manifestar.

-[Compañero, porque no intentas usar el poder sacro-demoniaco combinado con el dragonico]-aconsejo Ddraig.

-No sé cómo usar el poder sacro.

-[¿Como haces una esfera de poder dragonico?]

-Fácil, solo pienso en crear una esfera y acumulo mi poder hasta que esta se crea.

-[Es lo mismo con el poder sacro y el demoniaco]-menciono Ddraig, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de Issei suspiro-[Has lo mismo que hiciste la vez que combinaste mi poder con el de Albion]

-¿Así de fácil?

-[Sí]

Sin decir más Issei comenzó a cargar energía en su pecho, esta energía era blanca y otra roja combinada con una verde. Al terminar la gema en el pecho de la armadura brillaba de forma intensa.

 **[Boost x 100]**

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

La armadura de su pecho se abrió dejando ver la gema, dicha gema disparo un rayo de energía dragonica sacro-demoniaca.

El rayo se dirigió directo a la puerta de color rojo.

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Una explosión que ilumino y agrieto todo el espacio mental, y una nube de humo estaba donde debería estar la puerta… cuando la nube de humo se disperso la puerta seguía hay, pero, las cadenas de esta se agrietaron.

-Uno más- dijo Issei jadeando.

Pero antes de seguir cargando energía, las grietas de las cadenas brillaron en dorado junto con los sellos.

 _Tu poder por herencia solo lo liberada el santo padre, tu padre de sangre y sangre de la sangre de tu herencia_

 _Haber hecho caso a estas palabras y intentar romper las cadenas que atan tú poder, serás castigado sellando el poder que actualmente posees en estas cadenas._

Se escucharon las palabras salir de la puerta.

Al terminal las cadenas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, y la armadura de Issei comienza a desaparecer en partículas de luz que son adsorbidas por las cadenas.

Luego de unos segundos la armadura de Issei desapareció completamente y las cadenas se repararon.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-cuestiono confundido.

-[Tus poderes fueron sellados, como castigo por intentar romper los sellos]-respondió Ddraig-[no podrás invocar la [Boosted Gear] por un tiempo, y actualmente no eres más fuerte que un demonio de clase media]-termino de decir.

-Eso será un problema- dijo Issei al haber cometido ese error.

-[Aun puedes entrenar para ganar más poder, pero el que tenias solo lo recuperadas cuando un descendiente de Lucifer libere el sello de la puerta que lo sello]-explico y añadió-[Puedes pedírselo a valí cuando vuelva de Asgar, no creo que se niegue a tener un rival con mayor poder al cual enfrentar]-finalizo Ddraig.

-Eso are- dijo Issei para salir de su zona mental.

 **Mundo real/inframundo/castillo Lucifer.**

El castaño abría los ojos y se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

Caminaba por el castillo de manera tranquila mientras pensaba en lo que hablo anteriormente con Grayfia.

-Es fácil decirlo.

 **Flash back.**

- _Veras le quiero proponer matrimonio a Rias- revelo Issei._

 _La peliplata sonrió por lo bajo, sabía que el castaño tenía problemas con revelar sus sentimientos, pero estos miedos los supero con la ayuda de las chicas, pero, como todo hombre o persona normal, el compromiso le ponía nervioso y hasta puede asustar._

 _-Así que por fin le propondrás compromiso-le dijo ella._

 _-Espera un momento, ¿lo sabías?_

 _-Lo sospechaba, tienes los mismos nervios que tuvo Sirzechs cuando me quería proponer matrimonio-conto ella._

 _-Hasta los hombres más importantes y poderosos tienen problemas con el matrimonio- dijo Issei soltando una risa burlona._

 _-Eso es muy común, tú eres la prueba de ello, eres poderoso e importante entre las 3 facciones, y aun así te pones nervioso con el compromiso- dijo la maid con una sonrisa sincera._

 _-Tienes razón-concordó Issei- y ¿tienes algún consejo de cómo decirle?_

 _-Rias-ojou-sama te ama de solo escuchar las palabras "te casarías conmigo" de tú boca la haría llorar de la felicidad- comento Grayfia divertida- solo tienes que tener valor como para proponérselo, no tienes que tener miedo, ella te ama tanto como todas las demás- le dijo Grayfia tomándolo de los hombros- ¿confías en mi?_

 _-Sí-contesto sin dudarlo un solo segundo._

 _-Entonces da ese paso que te falta sin miedo._

 **Fin del flash back.**

 _-Grayfia tiene razón, no tengo que tener miedo al rechazo-_ pensaba con una sonrisa.

El castaño continúo caminando hasta llegar a una sala donde estaban Ajuka, Azazel, Grayfia y Sirzechs.

-Veo que ya despertaste Ise-kun- dijo el pelirojo con su clásica sonrisa- tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ya sabes que eres un hibrido?-pregunto Ajuka.

-Si-respondió el castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-pregunto Azazel.

De esa manera Issei procedió a contar todo lo que había hablado con Ddraig.

-¿Así que has perdido tu poder?-pregunto Azazel.

-Sí-afirmo con la mirada baja.

-Bueno, podrás recuperarlo y aumentarlo cuando Valí regrese de Asgar- le resto importancia el cadre.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema-comenzó Ajuka-tomamos muestras de tu sangre cuando te desmayaste, para analizarla- informo el peliverde-de esa forma sabremos en resto de tu descendencia.

-Bien si eso ere todo yo me voy retirando.

De esta forma Grayfia lo llevo al mundo humano mediante un círculo mágico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaran el ver su ascendencia?-pregunto Sirzechs.

-Alrededor de 6 meses a un año-respondió Ajuka.

 **Mundo humano/residencia Hyoudou.**

El castaño y la peliplata salían del círculo en las afueras de la residencia.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos Issei-sama- recordó le peliplata.

-Lo hago-le dijo con una sonrisa-Gracias.

Sin más que decir la peliplata se retira en un círculo de transporte, dejando al castaño solo.

-Llego la hora-dijo Issei para entrar a la casa.

Al entrar se extraño de que todo estaba a oscuras aun siendo un demonio le costaba ver, camino con cuidado buscando el encendedor de la luz, luego de unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba lo prendió, pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho, enfrente de él se encontrar un pelinegro de ojos azules acostado en el sofá solamente con pantalones puestos, mientras este era besado por Rias y Akeno y las demás (Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse y Ravel) le devoraban el toso desnudo, todas llevaban lencería puesta.

El castaño lo invadió el deseo de traición, ira, odio, tristeza pero sobre todo rabia contra ese desgraciado que le estaba invadiendo su casa y arrebatando a sus mujeres.

-Chicas paren, tenemos a un indeseado aquí- hablo el pelinegro parando a las chicas.

-¿¡Que se supone que está pasando aquí!?-exclamo el castaño furioso y triste.

-¿Que no es obvio?-pregunto el pelinegro aburrido-ellas escogieron a un hombre de verdad-le dijo con sorna.

El castaño cegado por la ira se lanzo contra el pelinegro pero antes de hacer algo, Koneko le golpeo el estomago.

-Sempai es lo peor-dijo la albina de forma fría.

-¿Que intentabas hacer?-pregunto Rias-que no has entendido que lo nuestro se acabo-le dijo cortante.

-¿A q-que t-te refieres?-pregunto recuperando el aire.

-Que nosotras nos cansamos de jugar a la casita con una cucaracha como tú.

A este punto ya estaba soltando lagrimas, las mujeres que mas amaba le traicionaron y le fueron infiel, ¿tal vez Grayfia se equivoco? ¿Tal vez es el destino del Sekiryuutei es sufrir? Eran las preguntas que él se asía sin saber la verdad.

 **Pov Rias.**

Aun no puedo creer lo que le estoy diciendo, digo, el nos hiso sufrir y nos rompió el corazón, pero esto es muy cruel.

-¿Que sucedió con el amor que me profesaron?- no puedo creer lo hipócrita que es después de lo que nos hiso nos saca eso a la cara, no sé qué fue lo que este tal Raimon nos hiso, pero, de cierto modo, le agradezco, de otro modo no sería capaz de decir esto, aunque pensándolo no lo digo a voluntad.

-Ara, ara, parece que Ise necesita un castigo-dijo Akeno en versión sádica, yo le quería decir que no. Pero, mis labios se movieron solos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondí con una sonrisa igual de sádica.

-Fufufu- reía Akeno mientras creaba rayos en sus dedos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-grito Ise al ser electrocutado, esto me dolía no quería ver, pero no me podía controlar.

-Fufu, ¿te diviertes Ise?- le pregunto dándole varias descargas.

¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué Ise no se defiende? Después de lo que hiso no le costaría nada defenderse, pero, ¿Por qué se deja torturar de esta manera?

-Vamos Akeno hazlo con más ganas- fue ese desgraciado quien hablo- permíteme.

En eso él crea un círculo debajo de Issei, del cual salen unas descargas de electricidad, Ise gritaba y por cada grito que daba mi dolor aumentaba.

-Ahora si lo puedes entender lo nuestro se acabo- le hablo mi cuerpo.

-¿Sin resentimientos he?-me pregunta con una sonrisa triste, yo sonrió involuntariamente.

-Ahora si me entiendes- le digo estirándole la mano en forma de trato.

-Así será, ¿pero seguiremos siendo amigos?-me pregunta con la misma sonrisa.

No lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que le acabamos de hacer y de lo que él nos hiso quiere que seamos amigos.

-Si así lo deseas por mí no hay problema-le dijo con una sonrisa-pero quiero que te largues de mi casa- le pedí de forma amble, ahora la hipócrita soy yo, esta ni siquiera es mi casa, es de sus padres y aunque ellos estén en un viaje de 5 años sigue sin ser mía.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no volveré a poner un pie de nuevo aquí- me contesto para soltar mi mano, mientras llora.

-Lo mismo va para nosotras-dijeron al unisonó las demás.

-No se preocupen- les dijo llorando a lagrima viva sin dejar de sonreír- y tú-ahora se volteo a ver a Raimon- si alguna vez las haces llorar o sufrir, te aseguro que yo mismo arrastrare tu maldito cadáver y se lo entregare a Hades- le dijo furioso, pero yo estoy conmovida quiero llorar, aun después de todo se preocupa por nosotras-aunque ellas no me quieran yo quiero que sean felices aun sin estar a mi lado, aun si su felicidad me causa el mayor dolor, quiero que sean felices.

Diciendo esto último sale de la casa, y yo aun no puedo creer que lo nuestro se acabara, no de esta manera quiero llorar.

 **Fin del Pov.**

El pelinegro después de que el castaño se retirada libero a las chicas de su control.

-Mi misión aquí está cumplida-dijo para comenzar a retirarse, pero antes de salir de la residencia Rias lo detuvo de un hombro.

-¿De qué misión hablas?-le pregunto en forma de amenaza.

-Mi misión es ayudar a la gente a decir lo que no puede y a hacer lo que le asusta, como tomar venganza por ejemplo, como esto que "tú" le acabas a hacer al chico por serles infiel, y si no las ayudaba ¿ustedes hubieran sido capaz de hacerlo?-ninguna contesto y solo agacharon la cabeza ante la tentadora y convincente mentira que en pelinegro les dijo- eso pensé.

-Gracias-susurro ella sin mirarlo-pero no era la manera.

El pelinegro no le dio más vueltas y se retiro, ninguna de las presentes notaba que el pelinegro las manipulaba de la manera más imperceptible desde que escuchador esa tonada.

 **Con Issei.**

El castaño salía de la residencia mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos con la mirada baja.

-¿Es usted Issei Hyoudou?-el castaño levanto la mirada para ver a un hombre de unos 30 vestido como un cartero japonés (ósea con el uniforme negro) frente a él.

-Sí-respondió sin ánimos.

-Tiene una entrega "especial"- dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre y una carta- antes que nada déjeme felicitarlo, y también le doy mis condolencias- le dijo en sujeto para luego retirarse dejando confundido a Issei.

El castaño voltea su mirada a sus manos donde está el sobre y la carta.

Primero habré la carta, que decía;

 _Para Issei Hyoudou._

 _Joven Hyoudou lamentamos informarle que el crucero en el que sus padres estaban tuvo un accidente hundiéndose en medio del océano pacifico, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente._

 _Le informamos que sus padres dejaron todo en su testamento a su nombre, más un seguro de vida de 2.000.000 de yenes que se le han transferido a una tarjeta que se le será entregada dentro de esta carta._

 _Lamentamos informarle de esta manera la perdida de los señores Hyoudou._

 _Como aun es joven nosotros haremos todos los arreglos para transferirle todos sus bienes._

El castaño estaba devastado este día no solo perdió a las mujeres que ama, sino también a sus padres, aunque se haya enterado que no eran sus verdaderos padres, él los quería como tal, pero ahora ya no estaban, y no le quedaba consuelo alguno.

Sin más que hacer reviso el sobre de la carta donde encontró dicha tarjeta, luego arrugo la carta con furia y la arrojo contra lo que antes fue su hogar, pero aunque ahora sea su casa por herencia, ya no quería estar más hay, entre más estaba hay más recordaba aquellos buenos momentos que estuvo con las chicas que ama y sus difuntos padres, y entre mas recordaba más le dolía por dentro, quería irse y nunca volver, pero, a donde iría, ya no tenía a donde ir, sus amigos pervertidos ya no estaban, sus padres estaban muertos, sus chicas… lo abandonaron.

Sin más que hacer comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo… camino al menos 30 minutos, sin darse cuenta llego al parque donde Raynare lo había matado. Se sentó al borde de la fuente, y entonces vio el sobre en sus manos, lo había olvidado por completo.

Abrió el sobre en de donde salió una carta y una carta de aceptación de una universidad, sin más leyó la carta.

Carta de aprobación.

Estimado Hyoudou, hemos recibido la carta de inscripción de sus padres, y hemos decidido aceptarlo en nuestra humilde universidad después de que termine sus estudios en la academia kuoh, podrá comenzar a asistir a partir de mediados del mes de septiembre.

Para la inscripción solo lleve el documento que está dentro del sobre, se le aconseja inscribirse en una semana antes para que pueda escoger habitación con más variedad.

Atte.Kenji.L

Desde la universidad kamii en Tokio Japón.

Lo estaremos esperando.

 _-Aun después de muertos me siguen ayudando-_ pensaba el castaño viendo la carta de aceptación, in darse cuenta sonrió con tristeza-creo que será lo mejor, ya no tengo nada por quedarme aquí- se dijo para sí mismo.

 **Tiempo después.**

 **Pov Rias.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que terminamos con Issei, en este tiempo comenzamos a salir yo y Akeno con Raimon, al final resulto ser un buen hombre y un gran soporte y consuelo para sobrellevar lo de Issei. Las demás se han mantenido solteras y aun no pasan la ruptura, pero en estas dos semanas se en acercado a Raimon, aprovechadas no pueden buscarse su propio novio.

Issei este mes a estado más distante nos evita y no sabemos donde se está quedando ni como está viviendo. El hecho de que nos evite nos deja sobrellevar la ruptura cosa que agradecemos.

Sobre LeFay y Kuroka, no he sabido nada de ellas desde ese momento en que Issei… no, no puedo decirlo.

El día de hoy es el día en el que salimos de vacaciones finalizando nuestro primer año en la universidad, Issei también se gradúa hoy. Pero hoy iremos al inframundo al territorio Gremory a pasar las vacaciones, estoy nerviosa, no sé como mis padres y mi hermano se tomaran mi ruptura con Issei, pero más me preocupa como reaccionaran cuando se enteren de mi nueva relación.

-Rias ya terminaron las clases, nos podemos retirar- me informaba mi fiel [reina] -¿sucede algo?-pregunta al ver mi nerviosismo.

-Estoy nerviosa de cómo vallan a reaccionar mis padres sobre todo lo que ha pasado- le respondí.

-No te preocupes con eso, todo va a salir bien- me reconforta con una sonrisa y yo le corresponde, pero sigo nerviosa.

Sin más que decir nos retiramos, al llegar a la entrada nos esperaba Raimon como de costumbre siempre que nos tocaban distintas clases.

-Como están las chicas mas lindas de todo el mundo- nos elogiaba como de costumbre nada nuevo, pero no era necesario.

Luego de un rápido beso nos vamos caminando hasta la academia donde nos esperaban los demás, al llegar en el salón solo faltaban Kiba, Gasper y Rossweisse.

-¿Donde están Kiba, Gasper Ross?- pregunte.

-Kiba dijo que nos verían en el inframundo- me respondió Asia con una sonrisa.

-Bien, partamos entonces- les dije y ellos asintieron.

Sin más todos nos transportamos mediante un círculo mágico a la estación donde tomaríamos el tren que nos llevaría al inframundo.

 **Fin del Pov.**

 **Con Issei.**

El castaño estaba tomando un tren con una maleta de equipaje.

Ya sentado en su asiento comenzó a toser mientras se sujetaba la boca.

-Cof…cof, cof, cof… n-no de n-nuevo- decía mientras tocia sangre.

Estos ataques comenzaron una semana después de la ruptura y cada vez se asían peor, según lo que Ddraig le dijo.

Es debido a una enfermedad llamada [la caída del dragón] que se contrae al ser traicionado por su pareja, consiste en que cuando una pareja te traiciona tu poder se vuelve un veneno mortal que actúa en tú contra, y el efecto es peor cuando son más de una pareja como en el caso de Issei. Debido a dicha enfermedad es que la mayoría de los dragones son solitarios y no tienen pareja. Esta enfermedad tiene una sola cura, la cual consiste en un ritual en el que te desases de tus sentimientos por dicha pareja. Pero ningún dragón lo ha tomado por orgullo.

-[Por qué no tomas el ritual, eres el mejor portador que he tenido, no me has visto como una simple herramienta que puedas usar cuando quieras, tú eres el único que me ha visto como un amigo]-se expresaba Ddraig con pesar-[No deberías dejarte morir de esta manera]-intentaba convencerlo.

-…-el castaño se mantenía en silencio en una pose pensativa mientras miraba su mano ensangrentada.

-[¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que quería empezar una vida nueva?]-le reprochaba.

-He tomado una decisión- dijo aun con la mirada fija en su mano.

-[¿Cual?]-cuestiono Ddraig.

-Hare el ritual-dijo levantando la mirada.

 **Minutos después.**

El castaño estaba enfrente de un círculo hecho con su sangre en el suelo del tren.

-¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono.

-[Solo falta transferirle un poco de poder]

Haciendo caso el castaño le transfirió poder, dejándolo cansado, luego de haberlo hecho del circulo comenzó a salir una luz de color blanco.

-[Ahora te tienes que meter dentro de esa luz, pero te advierto te dolerá como nada]-advirtió.

-No creo que me duela más que lo que me duele ahora- diciendo esto metió su mano a la luz, para sacarla de inmediato.

-¡Duele, duele como el infierno!-se quejaba para suspirar-pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Sin decir más dio un paso al frente adentrándose a la luz.

 **3 horas después.**

Después de 3 horas de sufrir en silencio lo inimaginable, de ese círculo ahora solo salía una pequeña luz de unos 6 centímetros a la redonda el castaño se encontraba casi perdiendo la conciencia y ya no tenía camisa, tenía el dorso desnudo y su piel ahora era roja igual que su cabello, pero no confundan era roja por la sangre que lo bañaba y debajo del había un gran charco de su propia sangre.

En ese momento cuando la luz se iba a desvanecer, el tren frena sacando a Issei del círculo antes de que este desaparezca por completo, este simple hecho causara un gran cambio en el futuro, que cambiara todo desde sus raíces.

(N/A: Esta parte es similar a la del capítulo-2 original, porque esta es una parte crucial para el resto de la historia)

El castaño callo inconsciente al suelo dejando que su sangre escurra por el suelo.

-¡AAAHHHH!

Era un grito femenino desde fuera de la cabina, seguido del grito un hombre abrió la puerta encontrándose con un castaño ensangrentado.

-¡Rápido llamen una ambulancia!-exclamo el hombre preocupado- resiste amigo te sacaremos de aquí.

 **Inframundo/territorio Gremory.**

El grupo llegaba a la mansión Gremory después de llegar al inframundo. Todos entraban y eran recibidos por una sonriente Venelana.

-Cuanto tiempo querida hija- le decía después de abrazarla para tomarla de las manos y verlas con interés, para luego mostrar confusión y voltear a mirar a todos lados como si buscara algo- ¿dónde está Ise-kun?- pregunto al no ver a su hijo político, pero esta pregunta puso nerviosa a Rias.

-Issei y yo terminamos hace un mes- le dijo para la sorpresa y confusión de esta.

-¡¿Cómo!? ¿¡A que te refieres con que terminaron!?- pregunto/exclamo.

-¿Quiénes terminaron?- preguntaba una voz imponente y seria.

Todo volteó a ver de dónde venía esa intimidante voz, solo para ver a un hombre pelirojo con barba de candado que vestía un traje blanco. Este hombre era Zeoticus Gremory, patriarca de la casa Gremory y padre de Rias.

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados al ver a dicho hombre.

-¿Me van a responder?-cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

-Yo e Issei terminamos- le respondió Rias.

-Me podrías explicar eso- pedía/ordenaba.

-Sí, pero antes déjame presentarte a mi novio- refiriéndose a Raimon, este con su clásica sonrisa le extendió la mano, pero Zeoticus solo afilo la mirada- Raimon él es mi padre Zeoticus y ella es mi madre Venelana- refiriéndose a la castaña, la cual tenía la misma expresión de su esposo.

-Ria-tan ya está aquí- dijo el maou pelirojo que recién llego acompañado por una peliplata y un niño de cabellera roja.

-Y el es mi hermano Sirzechs Lucifer y su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge y el pequeño es mi sobrino Milicas Gremory- le decía la peliroja al pelinegro.

Este por su parte afilo la mirada al ver al pelirojo Lucifer, pero la supo disimular.

-Mucho gusto Lucifer-sama- le saludo extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío…-decía el Lucifer estrechando la mano con el pelinegro.

-Raimon Baltasar- se presentaba para seguir- novio de Rias y futuro asesino del actual maou Lucifer.

Diciendo esto el pelinegro saca una daga y la clava en el pecho del actual Lucifer. Dicha daga irradiaba poder sacro tan intenso que a los demonios presentes le dio un dolor de cabeza con su sola presencia.

-Gag- escupía sangre el actual Lucifer.

Todos veían horrorizados como el cuerpo del Satán carmesí era convertido en cenizas.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Aclaraciones: esta es la segunda versión de Multiverso, de ahí el nombre, ¿porque la hice? Es que la primera versión era poco original y muy plagiada, por esa razón decidí inventarme algo más original y esto fue lo que me salió, espero les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Notas importantes:**

 **En este Fanfic los investigadores del CCG son una de las pocas organizaciones que conocen sobre el mundo sobrenatural.**

 **Cosas que no cambiaran de esta y la versión original son;**

 **El origen de Issei.**

 **El virus evolución.**

 **La unión de Issei con el virus.**

 **Todos los personajes, cosa, técnicas, etc. Inventados por mi tendrán un OC entre paréntesis así (OC) los personajes que no tengan esto pueden buscarlos por sus nombres en google, a partir del prox capitulo.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes decir que esta semana subo el capítulo 2 de esta historia.**

 **P.D: Antes no entendía por qué pedían reviews. Ahora sí y déjenme decirles como autor; cuando recibes un review te emocionas como niño en dulcería por saber que dice. Pero cuando es un review bueno te motivas a escribir con más fluidez y actualizas más rápido. Pero cuando es un review que critica cosas ciertas como el segundo que recibí (que de verdad agradezco) esos te motivan a mejorar en tus fallas y a progresar como autor. Pero cuando es un review que solo te insulta (no he recibido uno hasta ahora y agradezco eso) eso te hace deprimir o hasta enfurecer y lo peor es que no te ayuda a mejorar en nada. Pero cuando subes un capitulo y esperas a que te dejen un review y al final no te dejan nada, eso de verdad te desanima. Antes yo no lo entendía, pero antes no era autor. Por eso les dejo estas notas para que entiendan por que los reviews son importantes. Y siempre es bueno dejar uno aunque no tengas nada que decir o solo quieras hablar.**

 **No crítico acepto todo tipo de reviews, desde buenos hasta los más malos.**

 **Has dentro d días que me tal de en subir el segundo.**


	2. Llegada a Anteiku

**Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **¿Qué es un Ghoul?**

Un ghoul es la traducción al idioma inglés de la palabra necrófago, derivada del latín fago (comer) y el griego necro (muerto) que significa **él come muertos.**

Poco se sabe de sus antepasados, pero se especula que son una raza de los vampiros, que heredaron sus poderes y ninguna de sus debilidades, excepto la sed, pero no sed de sangre precisamente, es una sed más voraz, sed de comer, o más bien hambre de cuerpos humanos, los vampiros beben sangre porque necesitan la hemoglobina presente en estas, la hemoglobina no puede ser producida por ellos y la usan como soporte de sus actividades.

Los ghouls por su parte necesitan los cuerpos humanos para devorarlos y almacenar una cantidad de células llamadas células r.c, estas células existen en los humanos y en los ghouls quienes tienen una concentración 10 veces mayor. Fluyen como la sangre, pero pueden llegar a ser tan sólidas como los dientes incluso podrían ser llamados **músculos líquidos.** Un ghoul absorbe células r.c al consumir seres humanos, estas se guardan en un órgano similar a una bolsa llamada **kakuhou** o **manto brillante.** Podrían decirse que estos son los nutrientes de los ghouls.

Aparte de su extremadamente alta resistencia, regeneración, fuerza y velocidad, los ghouls tienen unas "armas" en formas variadas llamadas **kagune** o "liquido brillante" manifestadas por la liberación de células r.c del **kakuhou** al exterior de forma abrupta traspasando la piel, los **kagunes** se dividen en 4 clases.

 **Ukaku** o "pluma brillante"; se manifiesta en forma de plumas para ataques de larga distancia, tienen una gran velocidad y agilidad y salen de los hombros.

 **Koukaku** o "cascara brillante"; tienen altas capacidades metálicas y defensivas, se liberan de los omoplatos y son muy pesados.

 **Rinkaku** o "escamas brillantes"; salen de la espalda, asemejan tentáculos escamosos, son los más destacables en la fuerza bruta y brindan una rápida regeneración a su usuario.

 **Bikaku** o "cola brillante"; sale de la espalda baja, asemeja una cola y es el más balanceado en el ataque y la defensa, resistencia y velocidad.

Por lo tanto un bikaku puede vencer con facilidad un rinkaku, este último al Koukaku, el cual puede vencer al ukaku y el ukaku vencería a un bikaku. Para explicarlo mejor sería similar al juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

Como detalle extra los ghouls cuentan con ojos rojos carmesíes llamados **kakugan** u "ojo brillante" conectados directamente al kakuhou y este último al kagune, estos ojos son el resultado de la cantidad de células r.c en el cuerpo de un ghoul.

Ya basta de explicaciones y vamos con la historia.

 **Capitulo-2 (Reescrito):**

Todos veían horrorizados como el cuerpo del maou carmesí era convertido en cenizas.

-¡Una de las dagas del anticristo!-exclamo Zeoticus al ver la daga en las cenizas que quedaban de lo que antes era el cuerpo de su hijo.

-¿¡Cómo es que alguien como él tiene un arma como esa!?-preguntaba Xenovia, que conocía de dichas dagas debido a su iniciación como exorcista- ¿no se supone que las custodiaba el cielo?

-Así era, pero 2 de estas armas fueron robadas-respondía Irina.

Rias y Akeno estaban impactadas, el hombre, al que ahora creían amar, había asesinado al maou. La primera se sentía traicionada y dolida, la herida que Issei había dejado en ella aun no cerraba, y esto la empeoro. Akeno por su parte necesitaba un apoyo que la sostuviera, cuando Issei las dejo, ella quedo devastada, hasta entonces Raimon había sido sudo su apoyo, pero ahora se revelaban sus verdaderos colores. Y volvían a estar solas.

— ¡Sirzechs!—exclamo Venelana al ver "morir" a su hijo.

Entonces el pelinegro volteo a mirarlos, demostrando su sonrisa sicópata.

—Ahora les toca a ustedes morir—anuncio sacando un arpa de una dimensión de bolsillo. Al parecer de allí había sacado la daga—Preparadas—al decir esto Rias y Akeno perdieron el brillo en sus ojos junto al resto del grupo.

—Esa es el arpa de Orfeo—dijo Venelana al reconocer dicho instrumento.

—Para mi desgracia solo es una copia—dijo algo desilusionado, pero sonriendo—Pero será más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes. [Melodía del succunbus]—pronuncio moviendo sus dedos asía las cuerdas. Junto a él, las chicas, que antes habían sido controladas, se pusieron en posición de combate a la espera de órdenes.

¡SHIFF!

— ¡AAHHGG!

(Geiser de sangre)

Pero antes de tocar la primera tonada, la mano del pelinegro que sostenía el arpa, cayó y su cuerpo quedo atado por cadenas de hielo que salían de un círculo mágico que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación. Pero no lo sujetaban solo a él, también sostenían a las chicas que aun esperaban órdenes. Y Kiba se encontraba con una espada manchada de sangre junto al pelinegro.

—Parece que tenían razón—pronuncio una voz calmada pero seria.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso. No se encontraron con nadie más que con Sirzechs Lucifer que estaba acompañado de LeFay.

—Sirzechs, ¿qué está sucediendo?—interrogo Zeoticus.

—Eso lo explicare luego.

En ese momento, Kiba agarro el arpa que había sostenido la mano de Raimon.

—Esta cosa pudo ser un problema—dijo el rubio lanzándola a Sirzechs.

El pelirojo la atajo con una mano, para luego destruirla usando su poder. Acto seguido las chicas que eran controladas fueron liberadas, pero perdieron la conciencia en el acto.

—Aunque sea una copia. Aún era bastante peligrosa—Menciono Grayfia apareciendo junto a Sirzechs—Por eso era mejor destruirla ahora.

La peliplata era quien había creado el círculo en el suelo de la habitación.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concordó LeFay.

En ese momento Venelana hablo:

— ¿Nos puedes explicar que es lo que está sucediendo?—pregunto Venelana molesta alterando un poco los nervios del satán carmesí.

—A-a eso voy. Pero vayamos a otro lugar—pidió el maou.

—Parece que el actual Lucifer aun le teme a su madre—se burló Azazel caminando junto a Sirzechs. Recién había aparecido en la habitación, pero parecía que estaba enterado de todo.

Sirzechs lo ignoro irritado.

Sin decir nada todos continuaron moviéndose hasta llegar a una sala donde se encontraban reunidos los demás maous, Shemhaza y Penemue. Michael acompañado por Gabriel siendo escoltados por Dulio y Griselda. En la habitación también se encontraba un pequeño Tannin que no media más de 1.50 de alto. Y todos tenían expresiones serias en sus caras.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?—pregunto Zeoticus al ver a tantos líderes reunidos.

—Tomen asiento antes de comenzar—pidió el maou tomando asiento.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del maou, todos se sentaron en el salón, y Grayfia tiro al pelinegro al medio aprisionado por cadenas de hielo.

—Para que nos has citado Sirzechs-dono—quien preguntaba era Shemhaza.

—La razón de esta reunión es debido a un asunto que ha estado sucediendo bajo nuestras narices. LeFay, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Kiba y Gasper. Vinieron a informarme sobre unas sospechas que tenían sobre dos personas que se encontraban en kuoh—daba inicio a la reunión. Y volteo a ver a Raimon—Este es uno. Se llama Raimon pero su apellido es falso.

— ¿Pero que tienen que ver con esta reunión?—cuestiono en gobernador de Grigory.

—Este sujeto es un hibrido de Vampiro y succunbus.

—Este sujeto posee el aura de un humano. ¿Por qué crees que es un hibrido?

En ese momento Kiba le entregaba la mano del pelinegro al maou.

—Puede que tenga el aura de un humano. Pero se debe a este anillo—informo el maou enseñando el anillo que aún se encontraba en la mano cortada. Entonces la destruyo usando el poder de la destrucción.

En ese momento un aura asesina fue percibida por todos, al voltear a ver de dónde salía, vieron al pelinegro prisionero, pero este ahora tenía una piel más pálida y sus ojos eran rojos y dos colmillos salían de sus labios, que ahora sonreían.

—Parece que se dieron cuenta—hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Con el anillo destruido. Su aura y apariencia volverán a ser normales. Ese anillo podía camuflar su aura y cambiar su apariencia—Ahora quien hablaba era LeFay—Y hubiera funcionado si Kuroka no fuera una maestra en Senjutsu.

—Así que la gana fue quien me descubrió—se dijo el pelinegro—Pero eso ya no importa.

—La segunda reliquia que este sujeto poseía le daba una mayor capacidad… una copia del arpa de Orfeo, la cual destruí por precaución. Con ella pudo manipular a mi hermana Rias y a los miembros femeninos de su sequito…

— ¡Ise!—en ese momento la atención de todos fue dirigida a Rias que había recuperado la conciencia.

—Tranquilízate Rias—Venelana intento calmarla.

— ¡No, Tengo que decirle a Ise la verdad!

—Rias-onee-sama tiene razón, tenemos que decirle la verdad a Ise-san—ahora era Asia que se puso junto a la peliroja. Seguida de las demás que despertaron.

Pero Sirzechs, Azazel y LeFay bajaron la mirada.

—No hemos podido localizar a Issei—dijo el maou pelirojo—Por lo visto se ha marchado de la ciudad, tal vez del país—la preocupación de las chicas solo aumento.

—Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlo—dijo Rias, pero Venelana la detuvo.

—Esa sería una buena idea si supiéramos en donde se encuentra. Ahora lo mejor será esperar, de nada sirve buscar sin rumbo—la peliroja suspiro con tristeza para asentir y tomar asiento—Puedes continuar Sirzechs.

El pelirojo asintió.

—Con el arpa destruida ya no posee control sobre ellas. También tenía en su poder una de las dagas del anticristo—en ese momento Griselda enseñaba dicha daga—le he pedido a Grayfia que lleve a Griselda-san a donde se encontraba dicha daga.

—Hace unas semanas dos dagas fueron robadas del cielo—informaba Michael—Pero, no entiendo cómo pudo parar a manos de ese sujeto. Pero lo que menos entiendo fue como pudo sostenerla.

Era cierto. Se supone que los succunbus ni los vampiros podría sostener algo con tanta energía sacra, entonces la duda recaía en cómo fue capaz de sostenerla.

—Eso se lo tengo que agradecer al Sekiryuutei—dijo Raimon con una sonrisa—Gracias a sus piezas soy lo que ahora soy.

En ese momento salieron 4 alas de demonio y 4 de ángel, de su espalda.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Cuestiono Michael—Hace siglos que no se veía a un hibrido de ángel y demonio. Y tú también eres un hibrido succunbus/vampiro.

—La verdad es que yo fui reencarnado en ello, para eso usamos las piezas del Sekiryuutei—revelo Raimon.

En ese momento Ajuka, Sirzechs y Azazel explicaban todo respecto a ese asunto.

—Ya veo—dijo Michael comprendiendo la situación—Investigare ese asunto cuando vuelva al cielo.

—Agradezco que comprendan por que no habíamos podido revelar esa información—dijo Sirzechs a todos los presentes—También sabemos que una chica controlo a Issei.

— ¿Ise también fue manipulado?—Cuestiono Rias.

—Eso explica el porqué de su comportamiento—complemento Akeno.

En ese momento las chicas recordaron lo que hicieron, el sentimiento de tristeza no se hiso esperar. La culpa las azoto causando que derramen lágrimas, y la ira asía los dos bastardos que les quitaron a esa persona solo creció.

— ¿Por qué razón hicieron esto?—cuestionaba Rias siendo sus ojos tapados por su cabello.

El pelinegro sonrió. Pero antes de responder, Sirzechs hablo.

—Esa no es la pregunta que yo haría—cuestiono acercándose al pelinegro a la vez que dejaba fluir su aura. Raimon no pudo evitar sudar ante tan inmensa aura— Yo quiero saber ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Pero ante la pregunta Raimon sonrió.

— ¿Crees que te lo diré?

—No. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas bajo tu propia voluntad.

¡PUSH!

—¡!

En ese momento la chica conocida como Ángela fue lanzada por la puerta. Para que después Kuroka y Rossweisse entraran en la habitación seguidas por Gasper.

—Fue muy fácil, nya—fue Kuroka la que hablo.

—Solo tuvimos que usar la habilidad de Gasper para que evitara usar su flauta—conto Rossweisse—Luego solo tuvimos que vencerla.

Sirzechs miro al pelinegro para decirle:

—Responde la pregunta. Y antes de que se te ocurra mentir, Azazel se encargó de poner una aparato en esta habitación que electrocuta a quién miente, así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen.

Raimon lo pensó unos segundos antes de decirles:

—Primero intente seducir a las chicas que amaba… pero no funciono. Los sentimientos que ellas tenían por el eran demasiado fuertes. Para eso había que herirlas primero. Y qué mejor que la misma persona que ellas aman para que las hiera, de eso se encargó mi hermana, tuvo que usar su flauta para ello, pero logro manipularlo a fin de cuentas.

—Luego lo use para que debilitara los sentimientos de sus compañeras—complemento la morena.

—Luego de eso logre seducir a sus compañeras. Y con ello desquebraje sus sentimientos y lo separamos del grupo Gremory. Y al hacerlo completamos el primer paso de nuestro plan.

Se tomaron un momento para continuar.

—Luego le quitamos lo otro que le quedaba—comenzó Ángela.

— ¿Qué cosa?—cuestiono Ajuka.

Ante la duda los hermanos sonrieron.

—Sus padres… acabamos con ellos y con todos los que abordaban el crucero en el que se encontraban. Luego se lo hicimos saber mediante un humano. Y para dar inicio al segundo paso le dimos un motivo para que tuviera un lugar a donde ir.

—Fue fácil falsificar la filma de sus padres en un documento donde decía que lo habían inscrito en una universidad lejos de esta ciudad. Y en su estado moribundo seria presa fácil. Y sin el Sekiryuutei la morar de las facciones se vería disminuidas drásticamente, dejándolas como blanco fácil ante un ataque— dicha información era cierto y ellos lo sabían.

Era verdad, Issei se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para los jóvenes. Saberse que un demonio reencarnado en tan poco tiempo alcanzaría la sima, había inspirado y motivado a los jóvenes y veteranos de todas las facciones. Si se sabe de su perdida la morar se vería en picada, dejando a las facciones como un blanco fácil.

—Además… con el paso dos cumplido lo teníamos al alcance, y que mejor que el Sekiryuutei para probar distintos experimentos. Además, también nos enteramos que era un hibrido y que tenía su propio juego de piezas. Luego de quitárselas las pudimos usar para poder sostener la daga que antes use—informo Raimon.

—Son unos hijos de puta—fue la grosería que Azazel soltó.

—Eso es todo—finalizo Raimon.

—Aprisiónenlos en el cocitus congelado—ordeno Sirzechs.

—Antes de que nos retiren. Los diré que hace varias horas que no siento a Issei—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiono Azazel.

—Cuando controlo a una persona, normalmente puedo saber en qué estado se encuentra. Y ya no he podido sentir a Issei, lo que significa que murió.

-¡MENTIRA! ISE NO PUDO HABER MUERTO- gritaba Rias conmocionada.

-Si no me crees, solo usa las piezas de peón que tiene dentro para traerlo hasta aquí- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos se dieron cuenta de algo entonces, se les había pasado lo de las piezas. Rias sin perder tiempo creó un círculo de transporte, el círculo comenzó a brillar y de este salieron las ocho piezas mutadas que le pertenecían a Issei, esto le daba la razón a la pelinegra; Issei había muerto.

Los guardias procedieron a retirar a los prisioneros.

Claro había sido revelada la mitad de la verdad. La parte que más importaba aún era un misterio: la verdadera razón por la cual habían hecho todo eso, la razón por la que Issei había sido su blanco.

 **Tokio distrito 20 / Pov Issei.**

Me encontraba en un despeñadero medio muerto y no podía respirar, ni siquiera mi corazón latía, pero si podía escuchar y sentir. Aún recuerdo como llegue aquí.

(Esta parte sigue igual, solo corregí varios errores de ortografía)

 **Flash back.**

 _Me había desmayado cuando el tren freno, luego de eso escuche un grito femenino._

— _¡Rápido llamen a un médico!—escuche la voz de un hombre parecía preocupado— resiste amigo._

 _Luego de esas palabras todo se volvió negro. Cuando recuperaba algo de mi conciencia todo era negro solo podía escuchar los sonidos de unas voces y el sonido de una máquina que toma el pulso de los hospitalizados. Las voces se hacían más entendibles._

— _Su cuerpo se está fusionando con los órganos esto… es increíble, nunca vi una combinación tan rápida de este calibre… pero , cree que su cuerpo pueda soportar el virus…_

 _Es lo que escuchaba de una voz femenina. ¿ ? ¿Quién es ese? No entiendo nada, no sé en donde estoy, ni como llegue aquí. Espera… acaso dijo virus, ¿qué virus?_

— _Eso lo veremos ahora, si el Sr. ****-sama le tiene tanta confianza debería ser por algo- ahora era la voz de un hombre la que escuchaba, no pude entender el nombre que pronuncio pero tendría que ser de importancia si uso el honorifico sama—Inyéctale el virus evolución antes de que su piel ya no lo permita—en eso siento un dolor agudo en mis brazos y cuello, ¿qué demonios me estarán haciendo?_

— _Es más de lo que los anteriores pudieron soportar antes de morir- decía la misma voz femenina— ¿Qué le hace creer que este chico lo soportara?—espera, si mi cuerpo no lo soporta ¿moriré? ¿Qué mierda me están haciendo?_

— _Es un hibrido, además soporto el ritual de sanación, comparado con eso esto no es nada._

 _¿Cómo es que esta gente sabe lo del ritual? Aún más importante ¿Cómo es que saben que soy un hibrido? Hasta donde yo sé, solo Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka y Azazel lo saben, ¿entonces cómo es que esta gente conoce esa información? Esto no tiene sentido._

— _Su cuerpo ya asimilo el virus a la unificación… ahora toca la parte más difícil… ver si funciona, inyéctele la sangre del S****n— no entendí lo que dijo ¿S qué?_

— _Esa sangre es peligrosa ¿seguro que quiere usarla?— cuestiono dudosa la voz femenina._

— _Si la asimila y aún vive, entonces podrá asimilarse a la perfección con todo lo demás, además de que esta sangre le dará no solo un cuerpo que se hace más fuerte cada que se recupera de algún daño, también le dará un mayor poder._

— _Está bien — dijo la voz de la mujer para luego sentir como me insertaban la punta de una aguja. No sé qué es lo que me inyectaron, pero, cuando lo hicieron me comenzó a arder todo el cuerpo, el ardor paso a dolor, y el dolor se convirtió en un tormento—esta convulsionando— dijo otra voz femenina más tranquila pero se podía distinguir un instinto maquiavélico en ella._

— _Qué bueno que te nos unes Imari Ai—dijo en mencionado como Kanou mientras mi dolor aumentaba por cada segundo._

— _Sorprendente seria que no viniera, después de todo yo también cree el virus— menciono la conocida como Imari Ai, pero sigo sin entender de qué virus hablan_

— _En eso tienes razón— dijo el conocido como Kanou._

 _PI, PI, PI, PI._

 _Era un sonido que se aceleraba cada vez más, el sonido de la máquina que señala el pulso de los pacientes._

— _¡Lo estamos perdiendo!—dijo la primera fémina alterada. No entendía a lo que se refería pero cada vez mi dolor disminuía, sentía que me desmayaría._

— _Veo que le fusionaste con la sangre de ese Sa****— dijo la segunda fémina, entonces me doy cuenta de que lo que me inyectaron fue la sangre de un no sé qué._

 _PIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Ese sonido indicaba que acababa de morir… de nuevo, pero como seguía escuchándolos._

— _Falleció, parece que no era la gran cosa—decía Kanou con… ¿decepción? No, parece que se esperaba que muriera._

— _Que lastima, parece que el virus evolución es un fallo total—dijo la segunda fémina sin señal de sorpresa en su voz._

— _Desháganse del cuerpo, y limpien todo, no debemos dejar pruebas de lo que sucedió aquí— ordeno Kanou—Nos vemos luego Imari Ai—se despidió de la segunda fémina._

— _¿Qué hago con el cuerpo?— preguntaba la primera fémina._

— _Tíralo en algún lado, uno de esos ghouls callejeros lo verá como un banquete— ordeno Imari a la primera fémina para retirarse._

— _Entendido Imari-sama— acataba la segunda fémina— otro fallo, parece que el virus fue todo un desastre— diciendo esto me levantaba como si fuera un saco de papas, la muy desgraciada tenía fuerza, no creo que sea normal._

 _No podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía sentir mi corazón latir, solo podía escuchar, no entendía si estoy muerto como sigo escuchando, esto no tiene ningún sentido, o tal vez no estaba del todo muerto._

 _Siento como la mujer que me cargaba como saco de papas me lanzaba al suelo, pero seguía cayendo, no era un callejón, ni un basurero, la muy perra me lanzo a un barranco._

 **Fin flash back.**

De esa manera fue que acabe aquí, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, tampoco cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero calculo como 2 días, es de noche, y a juzgar por la luna diría que más o menos las 11.

 **Fin del Pov.**

—En lugares como este la gente viene a suicidarse—hablo un sujeto cerca de Issei.

Pocos minutos antes: el corazón de Issei volvió a latir. Pero Issei aún se encontraba en mal estado, pero ahora podía abrir sus ojos.

—Creo que encontré uno—dijo una voz femenina.

Issei pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro acercársele.

—…A-ayuda—pidió apenas.

— ¡KKYYYYAAAHHH!

La chica grito al ver que seguía vivo.

—Parece que has encontrado a uno vivo—menciono el acompañante de la chica. Este era un sujeto de cabello plateado y barba en la barbilla— ¿?

Una expresión de confusión adorno el rostro del peliplata. Issei aun jadeaba, pero volvió a hablar.

—A-ayuda—pidió pero luego perdió la conciencia.

— ¿Lo viste Kinari-san?—pregunto el peliplata mirando a la chica.

— ¿Q-que cosa?—pregunto mirando al pasivo e inconsciente castaño.

Renji era el nombre del peliplata. Y él había notado algo que ella no.

—Su ojo.

— ¿Que tenía?—la chica volvió a cuestionar.

—Al igual que tú, él es un medio ghoul—la chica lo miro sorprendida. Los medio ghoul no eran comunes.

— ¿Q-que haremos con él?—cuestiono algo preocupada.

—Llevémoslo con Yoshimura—dijo Renji para cargarlo sobre su hombro.

Kinari ahora tenía gran curiosidad por este sujeto del cual no sabía ni el nombre.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Un anciano de cabello gris se encontraba sentado en un sofá. En frente de él se encontraban Renji y Kinari.

—Ya veo. Así que lo encontraron en *****—dijo el anciano luego de que le contaran todo sobre Issei—Así que el muchacho también es un medio ghoul.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?—cuestiono Renji.

El anciano lo pensó un momento para contestar:

—Esperemos a que despierte. Por ahora déjenlo descansar.

Sin más que decir Renji se retiró. Dejando a Yoshimura y a Kinari.

— ¿Sientes curiosidad por él?—cuestiono Yoshimura. Kinari asintió como respuesta—No es de extrañar. Después de todo es el primer medio ghoul que conoces, es normal que sientas curiosidad.

Pero ninguno sabía que Issei no sabía demasiado de lo que ahora era.

 **Con Issei.**

El castaño apenas despertaba. Cuando abrió los ojos no supo en donde estaba, era una habitación simple, con la luz apagada. Su atención se dirigió a una puerta cerrada pero con una luz saliendo desde abajo.

Cuando se sentó en la cama en donde se encontraba, noto que tenía un sabor dulce en su boca. Se llevó la mano a la boca, para luego ver la punta de sus dedos. Era un líquido rojo lo que adornaba sus dedos. Sin más que decir se levantó notando que ya no tenía heridas. Estaba curado.

— _Qué extraño—_ fue su pensamiento, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

(Puerta abriéndose)

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, antes de que él pudiera girar la perilla. Ahora estaba de frene a un anciano de cabellos plateados.

—Parece que despertaste—hablo el anciano.

—Eh… ¿sabe en donde me encuentro?—cuestiono despistado.

—Estas en un café del cual soy dueño—le respondió con una sonrisa—Mi empleada y un amigo te encontraron en mal estado cerca de un acantilado.

—Agradezco que me hayan ayudado…—dijo Issei, pero antes de poder continuar. Su nariz había captado un aroma muy delicioso— ¿Que es ese aroma?—dijo casi en baba.

—Es una taza de café—dijo el anciano dándole la taza que sostenía.

El castaño la tomo, para bebérselo casi inmediatamente.

—…Increíble…—elogio luego de beber el café.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto el anciano.

—Issei…—dijo el castaño sintiéndose algo confundido de cual apellido decir—Solamente—complemento.

Su duda se basaba en la nueva vida que quería comenzar. Issei Hyodo era su nombre antes de saber que era Lucifer, ahora sería solo Issei.

—Muy bien Issei-san. ¿Puedo saber cómo llegaste a ese lugar en tan mal estado?—cuestiono el anciano.

Issei no sabía quién era este anciano que l asía tantas preguntas. Pero, no sentía que fuera mala persona. Era como una persona en las cuales puedes confiar desde el comienzo. Pero su otra duda era si debía contarle sobre como llego a aquel lugar. No le gustaría mentir, no empezando una nueva vida, mucho menos a un anciano que se molestó en cuidarlo.

—Si te preocupa sobre si decirme lo que eres. Yo te diré que ya lo sé—el castaño levanto una ceja ante eso.

—En ese caso le diré la verdad…

 **Un explicación después…**

—Así que eres un hibrido…—menciono Yoshimura ahora viendo un par de alas saliendo de la espalda de Issei, siendo estas la de un demonio y la de un ángel—Pero aun no sabes la otra verdad.

El castaño lo miro algo confuso.

— ¿Que otra verdad?

En eso Yoshimura le pasa un espejo de mano. El castaño lo toma y se ve, la expresión que obtuvo luego fue una de asombro e incredibilidad. Su ojo… su ojo izquierdo era negro con el iris rojo intenso.

— ¿Que le sucede a mi ojo?—cuestiono sin entender.

—Parece que no lo sabes—dijo Yoshimura para proceder a contarle sobre los ghouls y la función de Anteiku. Además de la información que sabía sobre los ghouls de un ojo.

Al final de las explicaciones solo hiso falta una proposición de Yoshimura.

—Ahora que sabes todo… ¿te gustaría quedarte a trabajar aquí?—era una pregunta y una proposición.

Por un lado tenia alimento sin tener que asesinar humanos. También tendría en donde quedarse.

Por el otro lado; tenía que trabajar de mesero y de vez en cuando recolectar cadáveres junto a Renji.

Pero pensando en que otro lugar podía quedarse limitaba sus opciones. La decisión era la siguiente:

 **Al día siguiente.**

—Si esto continua de esta manera tendremos más empleados que clientes—decía una chica de cabello azul vestida de mesera. Mientras acomodaba las mesas.

Junto a ella se encontraban Issei y Kinari.

—Si quieres que sea sincero, nunca espere quedarme en este lugar—dijo el castaño trapeando el suelo—No es que me esté quejando. Pero es extraño que un lugar al que suelen ir varios ghouls sea un café.

—Yo también me pregunte eso en un principio—añadió Kinari—Pero si tienes en cuenta que el café es uno de los alimentos humanos que los ghouls pueden comer. No es tan extraño.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón—concordó el castaño.

—Ya dejen de hablar, y pónganse a trabajar que ya casi abrimos—dijo la peliazul de nombre Touka.

(Campana)

—Parece que empezaste desde temprano—dijo una voz masculina que recién entro.

Cuando Issei miro de quien se trataba, vio a un joven de al menos 21 de cabello castaño claro, y usaba anteojos de lectura. Entonces el castaño claro lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero—dijo con voz aburrida.

Issei no tardó en darse cuenta de que ese sujeto también trabajaba allí.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Issei—se presentó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

—Nishio Nishiki—se presentó el castaño claro—Espero que Tonta-chan no te la ponga tan difícil—dijo insultando a la peliazul.

— ¡Cállate Inútil!—insulto de vuelta la peliazul.

— ¡Como me llamaste, babosa!—contra insulto.

— ¡Maldito!

Issei tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, y le dijo a Kinari.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo suelen tardar en eso?—la chica suspiro bajando la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

—Bastante—fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió.

 **Días después.**

La vida en Anteiku no estaba mal. Incluso diría que se podría acostumbrar a eso. Se había hecho amigo de Touka, Nishiki, Kinari y otros empleados de Anteiku. El alimentarse al comienzo fue difícil, pero luego incluso llego a disfrutar la comida. Claro, Touka aun lo regañaba a menudo, pero era la personalidad de ella. También conoció a un tipo llamado Uta, eso fue cuando le compro una máscara.

También conocía a una mujer de cabello castaño y a su hija. La mujer se llamaba Ryouko Fueguchi. Y la hija era Hinami Fueguchi. Una pequeña niña de bonito rostro. Ambas eran ghouls. Llegaron a Anteiku en busca de Yoshimura. Al parecer la mujer y Yoshimura eran viejos amigos. Ryouko le pidió asilo por unos días para ella y para su hija, debido a una banda de ghouls conocido como Aogiri, que ha estado rondando por su distrito.

Al comienzo Hinami era muy cerrada con todos, luego se volvió más cercana con Kinari y Touka. La primera estrecho su relación a partir de varios libros que leía.

Issei por su parte había vuelto a hablar con Ddraig, luego de que este le explicara sobre que había estado un poco débil debido al ritual, y por lo tanto no había podido comunicarse con él.

Issei en este momento se encontraba leyendo un libro que Kinari le presto para pasar el tiempo. Era sábado, no tenía trabajo en el café, y el día estaba lluvioso. Junto al él tenía un café caliente que se tomaba de apoco. Estaba sentado en una ventana en su habitación. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones jean negros, y sin zapatos. El viento frio, que entraba por la ventana, transportaba un olor de lluvia que lo relajaba junto al frio que apenas le afectaba. Pero que era suficiente como para asemejarse a una caricia.

¡Toc, toc!

El sonido de la puerta había interrumpido su tranquilidad. Poniendo la marca paginas en el libro, lo dejo en la mesita junto al café. Y acto seguido abrió la puerta. No se trataba de nadie más que de Touka.

— ¿Si?—pregunto a la chica.

La chica tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que a palabras de Issei, la hacían ver aún más linda. Touka dudo un momento antes de suspirar como quien acepta una derrota, luego contesto:

—Q-quisiera p-pedirte una c-c-cita—esto sorprendió de sobremanera al castaño.

No era común que ella se comportara de esa forma, mucho menos con él. Pero el rubor en sus mejillas y los nervios al preguntarle, le daban a entender otra cosa. ¿Tal vez se trataría de una broma?... imposible. Touka no era muy bromista que digamos. A lo mejor esta no era Touka.

— ¿Disculpa?—dijo en tono desentendido.

Inmediatamente una vena apareció en la frente de la peliazul.

— ¡Que si quieres salir conmigo, idiota!—exclamo molesta por tener que repetirlo.

Se había equivocada. Esta si era la verdadera Touka. Con una sonrisa tonta y una gota bajando por su sien contesto de forma nerviosa:

—M-m-me encantaría.

A Touka se le borro la ira de la cara siendo reemplazada por vergüenza, regresando la sangre a sus mejillas.

— ¿Mañana entonces?—pregunto sujetándose el brazo y desviando la mirada.

—Mañana sería perfecto. A las 11:00 am—le dijo y espero que ella captara—Nos vemos—diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

Con la puerta cerrada dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo para sí mismo.

—Comienzo a pensar que Touka tiene tendencia sundere—dijo recostado contra la puerta.

— ¡Te escuche!—exclamo Touka detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No dije nada!—exclamo Issei sin atreverse a abrirla.

Detrás de la puerta Touka se ruborizo al pensar lo que hiso. Sin más que hacer o decir salió al café.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

Lo siguiente que escucho fue la carcajada de Nishiki. Causando que ella se sonrojada y molestara.

— ¡Cállate idiota, que esto es tú culpa!—exclamo la chica enfadada.

—Puede que sí pero ahora tienes una cita—le respondió para seguir carcajeándose.

Era verdad, Nishiki tenía parte de la culpa. Pero la otra parte era de ella. Nunca tuvo que apostar eso. Y menos en un juego como el póker.

Fue una apuesta sencilla: una partida de póker donde apostaron que quien perdiera le pediría una cita a uno de sus compañeros. En el caso de Touka seria a Issei. En el caso de Nishiki seria a Kinari. Ella acepto solo porque sabía que Nishiki ya tenía novia, y si se enteraba de que este le pedía una cita a otra, Nishiki la pasaría mal.

 _Al comienzo del juego se sintió confiada. Tenía una As en su mano más dos As que estaban en las primeras tres cartas que salieron, siendo la otra una K. esto le daba un trio de Ases con eso tenía poca oportunidad de perder. Para la siguiente carta salió una J. la sonrisa de Touka se había ampliado, tenía el juego en la bolsa. Luego salió otra K. Touka olvido esta última carta._

— _Trio de Ases—dijo de forma sobrada revelando sus cartas—Parece que perdiste._

 _Pero Nishiki no perdió la sonrisa. Al contrario, la había ampliado._

— _Póker de Reyes—dijo mostrando sus cartas. Y ambas eran K, lo que daría un total d Nishiki, siendo esta la tercera jugada de más valor; Póker. Y con ello se llevó la victoria._

Las carcajadas de Nishiki solo la asían irritar más. Pero eso no le quitaba el sonrojo que le causaba el día de mañana. Al final y al cabo; era su primera cita.

 **Día siguiente/Con Issei.**

El castaño se encontraba vestido con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de la marca "Monster Energy" en ella. Por arriba tenía una camisa de botones de color rojo a rayas blancas, abierta. Unos pantalones jean negros con una correa blanca de hebilla. Unos zapatos rojos como los que usaba en la academia. Era la mejor ropa que tenía en ese momento.

— _[¿Listo para tú cita?]—_ pregunto Ddraig aliviado de que su compañero se esté recuperando.

— _Solo espero no meter la pata. Touka puede ser bastante… como decirlo…explosiva. En el mejor de los casos me castraría—_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba su sien.

— _[Pareces un niño que va a su primera cita] —_ comento divertido. No quería mencionar la vida pasada _— [Te deseo suerte]._

— _Gracias—_ agradeció para salir por la puerta.

 **Con Touka.**

La chica de cabello azul estaba vestida con una chaqueta verde militar con mangas recogidas hasta el antebrazo. Una camisa azul oscuro debajo y shorts de jean cortos de color negro con licras moradas por debajo, llegándole hasta poco antes de los tobillos, y unos zapatos deportivos marrones. Era un atuendo rustico, pero funcional para el clima frio del día.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba Kinari y Hinami. Ambas expectantes al vestuario de la chica.

— ¿Qué opinan?—pregunto refiriéndose a su atuendo.

—Aun no asimilo que le hayas pedido una cita a Issei-kun—dijo la morena con algo de sospecha.

Touka no les había dicho la verdad. Lo les diría que lo hiso por una apuesta, tampoco les hubiera dicho sobre la cita de no ser por el metiche de Nishiki.

—Pero, creo que el vestuario es apropiado para este clima—complemento la chica—Aunque yo no sé mucho sobre citas.

Kinari no uso las palabras más exactas para expresarse. La mejor respuesta hubiera sido que no tenía nada de experiencia en citas, y menos en moda.

Hinami por otro lado sabía algo de moda, pero nada de hombres ni de citas, entonces no sabría que ponerle a Touka. Aún era una niña para estas cosas.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de las tres. Kinari e Hinami tuvieron un ataque de pánico, mientras el rubor en las mejillas de Touka se acentuaba. Pero superándolo fue y abrió la puerta.

No se trataba de nadie más que de su cita.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunto el castaño—he… ¿interrumpo algo?—cuestiono al ver a las chicas en la habitación.

Touka respondo rápidamente.

—No. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—pregunto y no espero respuesta para tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a correr una cuadra lejos de Anteiku.

Todo contar de evitar las preguntas y posibles bochornos que se llevaría.

—Parece que tenías prisa—comento Issei al detenerse.

—Prefiero evitar las preguntas que me harían—se explicó.

—Entonces… ¿a dónde quieres ir?—pregunto comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido de la chica.

Touka no había pensado en eso. Por lo que decidió tomar la decisión más fácil.

—Esperaba que tomaras la iniciativa—dijo como si fuera algo decepcionante que él le preguntara a donde quería ir.

Issei por su parte sonrió por lo bajo. No esperaba que ella le diera tal libertad. Ahora se esforzaría por no decepcionarla.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo—diciendo esto la tomo por la mano para comenzar a correr.

 **Cambio de escena.**

—Nunca espere esto—comento Touka al ver en donde se encontraba.

En efecto, no era un lugar común para una cita. Se encontraban en medio de un bosque desolado, los arboles eran tan altos que no dejaban ver demasiado lejos.

—Puede que no. Pero quería un lugar donde nadie nos viera—dijo y Touka malinterpreto.

— ¡No sé cuáles eran tus intenciones al quedarnos solos, pero te aseguro que te castrare si me tocas!

Issei por su parte ensancho sus ojos, para responder:

—No, no, no, no, ¿Qué clase de mente tienes?—le interrogo insinuador causando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica—No soy un violador si eso crees.

—Entonces ¿Por qué teníamos que estar solos?—cuestiono sin confiar demasiado en él.

—Es porque nadie me podía ver exponiéndome—dijo revelando sus alas.

Touka ya sabía sobre la condición de Issei. Pero era la primera vez que veía las alas de un dragón.

—Y tengo entendido que los ghoul no pueden volar—dijo agarrando a la chica.

— ¡Ni te atrevas!—exclamo en advertencia.

Pero Issei ensancho su sonrisa.

—¡!

Al primer aleteo ya se encontraban por encima de los árboles. Touka aferro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Issei, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mismo. Issei por su parte la agarra por la cintura mientras se elevaba más.

—Puedes abrir los ojos—pidió con una voz suave.

— ¡No!—exclamo la chica—si no me bajas te juro que te daré una paliza—amenazaba sin soltarse.

—Me arriesgare. Pero no bajaremos hasta que mires.

La chica se separó del castaño para ver a su alrededor, aunque a regañadientes. Lo que vio y sintió eran cosas distintas.

Vio la inmensa altura a la que se encontraban, y eso causo que aferrara más su agarre. Pero sintió en fresco y reconfortante viento que le daba valor.

—Increíble—pronuncio ahora sin miedo a la altura.

—Y falta lo mejor.

Al decirlo cambio la posición a sujetarla por la espalda. Para comenzar a volar suave para ir subiendo la velocidad por cada aleteo.

La sensación que Touka experimento era una muy liberar. Algo increíble e incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que abría experimentado antes. Libertad era la mejor manera de explicarse. También comodidad. Alegría, y otros sentimientos muy confortantes la inundaban ahora.

Continuaron volando por varios minutos para luego aterrizar en la cima de una colina que solo tenía pasto y una que otra roca.

¡PUM!

Issei no tardo en tocar el suelo debido a un puñetazo en su mejilla por cortesía de Touka. Estando allí escupió una porción de sangre que había en su boca. Pero aún tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura de su labio.

—Te dije que te daría una paliza—dijo esto mientas se tronaba los nudillos—Y yo cumplo mi palabra.

Issei tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla, y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Touka se montó encima del castaño mientras le aprisionaba las manos con sus rodillas.

¡PUM!

No tardo en venir el primer golpe…

¡PUM!

…seguido del segundo.

¡PUM!

Y como bien se dice; no hay dos sin tres.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Y uno tras otro continuaron llegando hasta que le rompió la ceja, el labio y la nariz.

— ¿Acabaste?—pregunto con una sonrisa y su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

La chica jadeaba luego de darle tantos golpes. Pero esa sonrisa hiso que pelara los dientes para luego darle un antebrazo directo al ojo.

—Para que hable…

¡PUM!

 **Cambio de escena.**

Touka ahora se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando de lejitos al maltrecho castaño.

— ¿No crees que ese último golpe era innecesario?—cuestión Issei limpiándose la sangre.

—No—fue una respuesta sencilla—Te lo tenías merecido.

— ¿Pero te gusto el vuelo?

No lo podía negar…pero ¿gustar?... le había fascinado, encantado, hipnotizado. Todo eso y más. Pero no se lo dejaría saber. No le daría el placer ni el gusto de admitirlo, preferiría dejarlo sufrir un poco más dejándolo en incognito.

Touka no lo tenía claro entonces, pero algo nacía en su corazón, era poco, pero era algo. El problema es que no sabía que era.

— ¿Me responderás?—cuestiono por el silencio de la chica.

—No, no te voy a responder.

—Me hubiera gustado que los vieras de otra forma—dijo Issei sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—cuestiono sin entender pero entonces sintió algo en sus piernas. Cuando lo miro, se tomó con dos orejas largas y esponjosas de un blanco puro— ¿Un conejo?

—Me dijeron que te gustaban los conejos. Y me tome la libertad de reunir varios de ellos en esta pradera—en ese momento más conejos salían—Espero te agrade—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Touka entonces no pudo disimular la sonrisa en su rostro. Y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas adorno su cara. Con cariño llevo su dedo índice a la barbilla del conejo que sostenía, y lo movió en una caricia suave que le agrado al conejo. En ese momento otro conejo se subió a su hombro. Ensanchando su sonrisa. Era como ver a una niña tierna e inocente.

Issei se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa tan encantadora de Touka. Era hermosa, pero cuando sonreía era aún más bella. Issei guardo esa imagen en su mente para recordar esa encantadora sonrisa.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Ahora Issei estaba sentado junto a la chica, su ojo ya se estaba poniendo morado. Y su ceja ya estaba cerrándose, al igual que su labio. En sus manos tenía un plato con zanahorias peladas, lo había llevado para este momento en especial.

Touka por su parte le estaba dando de comer una zanahoria a un conejo.

—Podrás venir a este lugar cuando quieras—le dijo Issei colocándole un brazalete—esto te transportara aquí siempre que lo quieras. Tiene un sello especial que te transportara a este lugar siempre que lo quieras.

La chica se sonrojo al sentir el contacto del joven. Su corazón se había acelerado.

—Te agradezco mucho todo esto—dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera, y un sonrojo muy bonito.

Issei le sonrió de vuelta.

—No tienes porque. Después de todo quería que esta cita fuera especial—esa última palabra había llamado su atención.

— ¿Especial?—repitió Touka.

—Es que tú me pediste esta cita. Y sé lo mucho que te costó hacerlo, por esa razón quería que fuera especial—dijo ahora mirando las nubes con una sonrisa—Y aunque me golpearas valdría la pena. De hecho yo lo valió.

— ¿Cómo que ya lo valió?—volvió a cuestionar.

—Pude ver esa radiante sonrisa que tienes. No era una sonrisa cualquiera, como la que le das a los clientes. Esta es mucho más linda y sincera. Por eso no me molestaría volver a ser golpeado por volver a verla—la chica se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Parece que tienes tendencias masoquistas—le dijo en broma.

Puede que sí. Puede que el fuera un masoquista, después de todo el siempre busca la felicidad de los demás aun acosta de la suya propia. ¿Eso lo convertiría en un masoquista?, no lo sabría. Pero aun así no evito reírse.

—Jajajaja…je, puede que tengas razón. Pero no creo ser un masoquista—Touka por su parte volvió su atención al conejo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

—Ya es hora de volver—comento Issei poniéndose de pie.

Touka lo imito, pero ella tenía un sonrojo pues quería pedirle algo.

—Q-quisiera p-pedirte…—sin embargo Issei no la dejo terminar.

—Quieres que volvamos volando—dedujo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica.

— ¿Cómo lo…?—pero de nueva cuenta no pudo terminar.

—Vi tu expresión cuando volábamos. Eso me dijo que te había gustado, pero tenía la duda de si me lo pedirías para volver.

La chica sonrió antes de darle un coscorrón.

— ¿Eso porque fue?—pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

—Por creído.

—Je.

Sin más que decir el castaño extiende sus alas de dragón.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El castaño y la chica llegaban a aterrizar a solo unas calles de Anteiku. Desde allí siguieron caminando mientras hablaban.

—Nunca pensé que tú me pedirías una cita—comento Issei.

Touka no iba a dejar que los humos se le subieran, por lo que le dijo:

—De hecho solo cumplía con una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta?—repitió confundido.

Touka procedió a contarle todo sobre dicha apuesta.

—Ya veo—comprendió Issei un poco deprimido. Pero lo disimulo.

—Lamento si no es lo que pensaste—se disculpó Touka.

—Lo único que no me gusta, es que hayan apostado conmigo y con Kinari. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con sus problemas personales—dijo algo molesto—Los sentimientos de una persona, sobre todo si son de un amigo. No deberían de ser algo con lo cual jugarse.

A Touka le habían sabido amargas esas palabras. Después de todo él tenía razón, y ella lo comprendía, y aun así se dejó llevar por esa apuesta.

Poco después llegaron a Anteiku.

—No vemos luego Touka—lo dijo un tono un poco frio.

La chica no lo iba a dejar así nada más. Por lo que lo jalo del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en ambos.

—Gracias por todo. Espero podamos repetirlo—le dijo la chica al oído para entrar a Anteiku.

Issei todavía estaba embobado por el repentino beso. Por lo que se quedó sujetándose la mejilla hasta que recupero la razón.

—Me beso…—susurro para sí mismo con un sentimiento de alegría.

Al parecer el amor comenzaba a nacer de nuevo en su olvidado corazón. Pero Touka aún no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

 **Una semana después.**

Issei y Touka habían tenido una segunda cita en los días de la semana. En esta fue Issei quien le dio un beso en la frente en la entrada de Anteiku. El sentimiento de Touka también había crecido, pero seguía siendo una inexperta en estos sentimientos.

No fue hasta la tercera cita que Touka supo que estaba enamorada de Issei. Pero desconocía los sentimientos de este asía ella. Pero estaba dispuesta a esperar una cuarta cita para declararle sus sentimientos.

Issei no estaba en mejores. Todas esas citas que antes había tenido, ahora estaban jugando en su contra. Los malos recuerdos, que ahora solo le daban nostalgia, estaban causándole un conflicto respectivo de su vida. Y una pregunta que Touka le había hecho en su última cita aun le carcomía la mente. ¿Cuál es tú sueño?, era esa preguntan tan simple. Pero ya no era el mismo pervertido de antes. De lo contrario hubiera respondido casi inmediatamente con ser el rey del harem. Pero ahora no estaba seguro de si quería tener un harem.

Mientras pensaba en esto iba caminando junto a Kinari con una bolsa de compras que contenía varios libros. Llevaban un paraguas debido al clima lluvioso que se presentaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien chocaba contra él. Al mirar quien era, vio que se trataba de Hinami.

— ¿Hinami?—dijo confundido de ver a la niña.

— ¡Ise-san…Kinari-san!—dijo exaltada.

— ¿Hinami, que sucede?—pregunto Kinari.

— ¡Mi mama!—tomando al castaño por el brazo y salir corriendo sin dejar a la pareja siquiera hablar.

Luego de un rato corriendo llegaron a un callejón. Kinari mirando la escena, le tapo los ojos y la boca a Hinami, no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para salvar a la madre de Hinami, ella solo podía ver su inminente ejecución.

En el callejón estaba la madre de Hinami de rodillas mientras la rodeaban 4 sujetos; los dos investigadores más Amon y Mado.

Issei por otro lado, no tenía la fuerza y él lo sabía… pero cuantas veces eso lo detuvo en el pasado. Él, aun sin que se lo pidieran, aun sin tener la fuerza requerida, el siempre actuaba, nunca se quedó de brazos cruzados…

— ¿Últimas palabras?—pregunto el anciano.

Ryouko levanto el rostro con una sonrisa, pero apenas abría los labios, el anciano investigador ya había atacado con su quinque.

… _Y esta no iba a ser la primera vez._

Pero antes de que el ataque del investigador llegara a decapitar a Ryouko, Issei se interpuso con su ojo cambiado. La punta del arma perforo el estómago del castaño y antes de que lo atravesara de lado a lado, este sujeto el arma para evitar que esta se moviera.

—Otro ghoul—dijo el anciano sonriendo—Un quinque nuevo.

El ojo del castaño se entrecerró mientras la cola-quinque se intentaba liberar.

—Corre…—susurro el castaño.

La mujer lo miro por un momento, este hecho causo que al castaño le saliera una vena en la frente.

— ¡Corre!—grito sujetando con más fuerza el quinque que lo atravesaba.

Issei se sacó el quinque y patio la punta mandándola a otra dirección, en consecuencia un geiser de sangre salió de su herida. Pero, aun en su estado, se voltio y corrió contra los otros dos investigadores dándoles un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago a cada uno sacándoles el aire y dándole camino libre a la mujer.

— ¡Ahora!—grito.

La mujer le hiso caso y salió huyendo de ahí. Al salir del callejón se encontró con Hinami y Kinari, la pequeña la abraso mientras lloraba y la segunda, pensaba en el bienestar del castaño.

El castaño miro por un segundo por donde se fue la mujer. Pero ese solo segundo basto para que Amon le rompiera varias costillas al darle un golpe con su quinque, dejando al castaño de cara al suelo.

—Iré por la otra—le dijo el pelinegro al anciano.

Pero cuando este se iba a mover, el castaño lo detuvo del pie.

—Suéltame—le decía Amon al castaño.

— ¡Lárguense de aquí!—Grito con todo lo que tenía.

Fuera del callejón la castaña mayor tomo a Hinami por el brazo al igual que a Kinari.

—Pero Issei-san—dijo la niña sin querer dejar al castaño.

—Issei estará bien—mintió la castaña mayor—lo prometo.

Al prometerlo ambas féminas restantes asintieron aun sin estar completamente convencidas. Pero a veces es preciso vivir una mentira, y este es el mejor momento.

En el callejón.

Amon pateaba al castaño, pero este no lo soltaba.

—Es como una garrapata—comentaba el pelinegro.

Usando su quinque como palo de golf, golpeo el costado de Issei mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Este con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, levantando levemente su rostro dejando ensombrecido su rostro con su cabello y una sonrisa en su boca.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—le cuestiono Amon.

—…—el castaño no contesto.

—Se ríe porque hiso que escaparan la niña y la mujer—le respondió el anciano— ¿últimas palabras?—pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa.

—…—Issei siguió en silencio, y solo levanto su mano serrada con el dedo medio extendido— Púdrete.

—Valla boquita—dijo el anciano para traspasar el pecho del castaño con su quinque.

(Geiser de sangre)

Al sacar el quinque del cuerpo del castaño un geiser de sangre sale de su herida. Su cuerpo inmóvil cae apoyado con la pared manteniéndolo en pie y aun con una sonrisa.

—Aun después de muerto sonríe—menciono Amon.

—Esa sonrisa es fastidiosa—respondió el anciano— ¿me pregunto qué tipo de kagune tendrá?—se preguntaba para sí mismo muy imaginativo— ¿será ukaku, koukaku, rinkaku o bikaku? La curiosidad me enloquece.

 **Dos días después/Anteiku.**

Había paso alrededor de dos días e Issei no volvía, sin más que hacer se anunció su reciente muerte en el café en el segundo día.

Touka se encerró en su habitación. Era imposible que muriera antes de poder declararle sus sentimientos. De hecho era injusto, pero la ira y la sed de venganza fueron los sentimientos que prevalecieron. La ira contra él investigador que le quito a una persona querida.

Pero esa venganza no le devolvería su felicidad, ni a la persona que quería.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que este no es mi mejor trabajo. Pero en verdad creo que es mucho mejor que el capítulo original. Pero eso lo decidirán ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo se terminó de escribir el 23-11-2018.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido. Gracias a todos los que me dejen un review.**


	3. Libertad MUY corta

**Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Kindred Lamp:** me alegro de que te gustara tanto la primera como la segunda versión, ya subí el tercer capítulo, espero te guste, se que el segundo fue tedioso y largo, pero, era necesario. Espero tú review.

 **Don Obvion:** si no te gusto, solo no lo leas, intento hacer este fic lo más original que pueda. Y si fue mucho mejor que la primera versión.

 **Ichigo Mugetsu:** Tú review fue el que más me gusto. Decidí hacerlo un hibrido, pero no solo eso, también de un gran linaje, mi motivo por el cual hacer esto, fue porque todavía hay seres que son realmente poderosos en todo el multiverso y las multi-dimensiones. Y siendo un simple humano o un dragón, ni siquiera como un dios dragón, podría hacerles frente por más de un minuto. Pero si unimos a los seres más fuertes y creamos uno con todas sus fortalezas y sin sus debilidades, podría incluso hasta ganarles.

Por la razón de que no quería hacer algo tan plagiado, fue que hice esta versión. Puede que continúo la otra también, pero como una versión alterna de la segunda, pero no estoy seguro. Agrádesele que la traición se viera por ambos lados a Dantlan, gracias a su review fue que decidí hacer algo más original. Pues si abra reconciliación, pero mucho más adelante en la historia (y sobre el ritual si lo hiso más no lo completo, gracias a este pequeño detalle, un enorme cambio vendrá más adelante).

Las dos cosas con las que no estuviste contento, se respondieron en el capitulo anterior (y el poder de Sirzechs es más alto que el del Lucifer original) y sobre las dagas, si existen, normalmente son hechas para matar al anticristo, pero si son capases de hacer algo tan grande como matar al anticristo, es más que suficiente como para matar a un maou.

Y sé que tuve varios errores. Pero de ahora en adelante, antes de subir un capitulo, lo leeré. Es solo que me daba flojera.

Issei no reemplazara a Sirzechs ni a ninguna otra deidad. Pero si te digo que podrá superar a cientos de estas, y puede que se labre un puesto por sí mismo.

De hecho ese review (testamento) fue de verdad muy bueno, aun con todas las críticas (bien infundadas) fue el mejor que he recibido. Y al final del primer capítulo deje la importancia de los reviews, dime si opinas igual.

P.D: lamento si el segundo fue tedioso y/o aburrido, sigo siendo un novato, pero la practica hace al maestro. Cuando tenga tiempo leeré una de tus historias (O cuando arregle mi celular, o valla para el internet).

 **1kirit02:** agradezco mucho que me sigas. Aun que la traición es un tema muy usado, tiene una infinidad de variantes como la que yo hice, solo tienen que pensarlas. Le hare caso a tu consejo, y revisare los capítulos antes de publicar. Gracias por los ánimos, he intentare pulir el diamante.

 **Inculsio Graal:** Solamente con tú atención me conformo.

 **Ignacio 365:** Gracias por la corrección, en ese momento no sabía cómo se escribía.

En tú segunda opinión estuviste completamente en lo correcto.

Sobre que Issei primero la cagara, era solo por que las chicas no lo traicionarían con todo lo que ha hecho por ellas (Agradecimiento especial a Dantlan, por señalarme ese detalle) (su relación con las chicas la arreglara, pero mucho más adelante)

Me esforzare por mejorar en los capítulos siguientes, lamento si no te gusto el segundo (Me tardare más para mejorar al máximo los capítulos, si me apresuro más de lo necesario podría terminal como el anterior).

Intentare que los hermanos sufran (en este capítulo te complaceré), pero la hermana no estará en el harem.

Gracias fuiste el primer review de esta historia.

 **Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **El CCG:**

Para empezar el CCG es la abreviación de **C** omisión de **C** ontramedidas **G** houls. Es una organización humana formada por humanos, con el propósito de detener a los ghouls de asesinar humanos para alimentarse. Esta organización también es una de las pocas organizaciones humanas que conocen sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Sin embargo ninguna de las facciones se ha vinculado con ellos.

El CCG cuenta con el apoyo del gobierno para financiarlos. Sin embargo los humanos comunes o el gobierno solo saben de la existencia de los ghouls más no de otras especies sobrenaturales.

El CCG está dividido por las ciudades de países donde se ha confirmado la población de ghouls, siendo unos de estos; Londres, Inglaterra. Hong Kong, China. Ciudad de México en México. New York, U.S.A. Roma Italia, etc.

(Nota: estas informaciones que revelo son de este fic, si lo han visto en otro, o si las quieren usar solo háganlo)

Los investigadores también cuentan con armas especiales para los ghouls, siendo unas de estas:

-Los quinqués; armas hechas con acero quinque y los kagunes de los ghouls, existen una gran cantidad de variables para estas armas, incluyendo formas, apariencias, colores, usos, etc. Convirtiendo a estas armas en las más efectivas, por mucho, contra los ghouls.

-Balas de acero quinque; balas hechas con el mismo acero que los quinqués, se usan en armas de fuego desde cualquier distancia que esta pueda disparar. Pero no son tan efectivas como los quinqués y corren un mayor riesgo de daños colaterales y de herir civiles.

-Gas; un gas que se libera en el aire y cánsela la habilidad de regeneración de los ghouls.

Los investigadores se dividen en distintos rangos o clases, según su capacidad, habilidad y efectividad. Siendo los siguientes:

-Investigador de oficina; no entran en batalla, solo hacen el papeleo.

-Clase 3; son investigadores nuevos recién salidos de la academia, usan armas de fuego ya que no poseen quinqués, tienen la menor paga después de los oficinistas.

-Clase 2; investigadores con poca experiencia, usan armas de fuego y algunos usan quinqués, tienen mejor paga que los de Clase 3.

-Clase 1; son investigadores con experiencia en batalla, están armados con quinqués de bajo y medio nivel, tienen buena paga y gran potencial para seguir teniendo asensos.

-Primera clase; investigadores capaces y bien preparados, normalmente tienen buena experiencia en el campo de batalla, todos van armados con quinqués, tienen buena paga.

-Asociado especial; son de los mejores y más experimentados investigadores, todos usan quinqués, varios investigadores de esta clase tienen sus propios escuadrones, tienen gran paga.

-Especial; son los mejores investigadores con la más grande experiencia y mejor adiestramiento, el CCG los usa solo cuando hay una misión importante o contra un ghoul de gran peligro, van armados con quinqués, y son los mejores pagados.

-Quinx; no es un rango en sí, es un proyecto que hace el CCG al introducir un quinque en el cuerpo de un investigador dando como resultado a un Quinx, otra subespecie de ghoul.

Esos son todos los rangos de investigadores que hay.

La principal sucursal del CCG se encuentra en el distrito 1 de Tokio, convirtiendo a este distrito en uno donde los ghouls son casi inexistentes. El CCG no solo asesina ghouls, también los captura y los aprisionan en una instalación llamada Cochlea, dicha instalación alberga ghouls de riesgo B hasta Riesgo SSS, en estas instalaciones subterráneas los ghouls son encerrados en cuartos a oscuras de un inmenso tamaño causando que sea fácil perderse, los prisioneros también salen cada cierto tiempo de sus celdas a el patio subterráneo. Unos ghouls son rehabilitados y puestos en celdas con más comodidades, los prisioneros son alimentados con un reemplazo de carne humana, hecha con carne clonada y mojada levemente en sangre donada. Muchos ghouls consideran este reemplazo desabrido y poco comestible.

Esta seria toda la información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.

(N/A: los lectores pueden sugerir las próximas informaciones que quieran que sea revelada mediante reviews)

Vamos con la historia.

 **Capitulo-3 (V2): El escape.**

Los chillidos se escuchaban cada vez más altos, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más desesperados, y un conteo regresivo comenzando desde el 1000 bajaba cada vez más en cifras de 7 en 7, era desesperante, lo único que lo superaba, era la profunda oscuridad que había en el lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco sabía si volvería a ver la luz del día. Era como estar en una tumba silenciosa. Los chillidos y la cuenta regresiva que se escuchaba en la habitación de al lado no se detenían, eran insoportables.

Sin saber cómo, ni desde cuando, él también comenzó a contar. La persona que estaba en la habitación de al lado, aun sin saberlo, aunque esas no fueran sus intenciones. Lo había salvado de caer en la desesperación total, el tiempo continuo pasando. Una vez incluso se atrevió a intentar hablar con la persona de la otra habitación, aun si esta no le respondía.

Le pregunto "¿porque cuentas?", y le respondieron "Porque él me dijo que contara", él le volvió a preguntar "¿Cuál es el punto?", y le volvió a responder "El me dijo que contara, que me aferrada a los números como si mi vida dependiera de ello, después entendí", y el volvió a preguntar "¿Qué cosa entendiste?", y como si de una orden de un general a un soldado se tratase, le volvió a responder "Cada vez que perdía la cuenta estaba más cerca de perderme a mí mismo, y cuando me perdí a mi mismo, me convertí en el monstruo que él quiso que fuera" conto para continuar "Y cada vez que entrara en desesperación, me dijo que contara, que me aferrada a los números, para tener un camino al cual seguir, al cual aferrarme, cada vez que perdía la cuenta, perdía mi humanidad y de esa manera sabía en qué clase de monstruo me convertía" revelo con locura.

Sin nada más que decir continuo su cuenta y él también lo siguió, contando de la misma manera.

Y al final vio que tenía razón, cada vez que perdía la cuenta se perdía a él mismo, y se convertía en un monstruo.

Ahora ese cuarto, aun sin nada a lo cual ver, aun estando solo él, aun con el hambre cada vez más grande y desesperante. Se sentía en casa, su hogar. Conocía más esa habitación que cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez cada cierto tiempo se abría una rejilla donde alguien metía a la habitación una bandeja y dejaba entrar esa ceguera llamada luz, en la bandeja había, una porquería que querían que comiera. Pero su orgullo era grande, y no se rebajaría a tanto.

Entre más tiempo pasaba encerrado, su olfato se agudizaba más y más, podía oler y reconocer los olores del agua pasando debajo de su celda. Los investigadores pasando fuera del cuarto. Incluso pudo oler a otros ghouls en distintos cuartos. Pudo oler hasta la salida de ese lugar, se encontraba varios metros bajo el suelo.

Pero su olfato no fue lo único que mejoro. Su oído también se amplifico exponencialmente. Ahora podía hacerse un mapa mental de todo el "edificio". no, esto no era un edificio, esto era bajo tierra, no podía ser un edificio. Pero de todos modos se podía hacer un mapa mental de todas las instalaciones.

Teniendo estas ventajas comenzó a analizar como escapar.

Pero le faltaba algo crucial… fuerza, no era lo bastante fuerte como para salir de ese lugar, lleno de investigadores de alto nivel.

De esa manera paso más tiempo.

Y entre más tiempo pasaba, se perdía más a sí mismo.

Un día ya no escucho los chillidos y la cuenta del sujeto de la habitación junto a la suya. Gracias a su olfato y a su oído se dio una visión de que fue lo que paso. El sujeto que antes se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, ahora ya no estaba. Se lo habían llevado.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, lo que eran minutos parecían días para él estando ahí.

Su tacto también mejoro, ahora con tan solo tocar el suelo o las paredes, le bastaba para saber que tan gruesas eran y que tenían de por medio.

Lo único que lo mantenía medio-cuerdo era esa pequeña voz en su cabeza, parecía tan real como si de verdad la escuchara en sus oídos repitiéndole una y otra vez que aguantara, dándole apoyo de soportal ese encierro.

Él sin más que hacer se sentó en el suelo con sus rodillas abrazadas.

Pasaron los años, o lo que él creyó años, no recordaba de cómo había llegado ahí. Tampoco es como si le interesaba saber.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y el no se movía.

 _-[Escapa]_

Era la misma voz, pero ahora era más real.

- _[¡Ahora!]_

No sabía el por qué esa voz le era tan familiar, como si fuera un amigo de años. Creyendo esto decidió hacerle caso, pero ¿cómo?

La respuesta le llego al ver la rejilla abrirse.

Cuando la mano tiro la bandeja, él tomo la mano y la jalo hasta llevarse todo el brazo a dentro de la habitación, continúo jalando hasta que lo arranco.

Lo sujeto como si de oro se tratase.

Su boca babeaba, su respiración se altero, su corazón se acelero, su oído escuchaba el grito del anterior dueño del brazo, un grito de inmenso dolor. Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sin darle mayor importancia se llevo el brazo a la boca y lo mordió, sabia exquisito, mejor que esa porquería que le tiraban a la habitación. Pero lo malo fue que no le duro ni siquiera 30 segundos antes de que se acabara.

Fuera de la habitación, se comenzaban a agrupar varios investigadores mientras retiraban al herido. Parecía que querían entrar, eso lo alegro. Significaba que tendría la oportunidad de probar más de ese delicioso sabor.

Lo mataban las ansias, contaba los segundos mientras abrían las puertas, inconscientemente utilizo su dedo pulgar para tronar su índice, tal como una vez el sujeto del cuarto junto al de él le dijo.

-1000, 993- comenzaba a contar en reversa de 7 en 7, como anteriormente le dijeron que hiciera.

La espera termino.

La puerta se abrió. Y con ella entraron varios investigadores armados.

Él los recibió gustoso mientras sonreía y tenía los brazos abiertos, como si de un gran regalo se tratase.

4 investigadores armados con varas eléctricas entraron.

El primero en entrar le rompió la mandíbula de un golpe, dejándole la parte izquierda de la mandíbula colgando. Pero él se mantenía en pie y alegre. Otro investigador intento electrocutarlo con la punta eléctrica del arma. Pero este fallo, y él agacho. Con su mandíbula recién regenerada, el ghoul agarro los pies del investigador y lo jalo más adentro de la habitación hacia la oscuridad.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Geiser de sangre)

Los otros 3 investigadores escucharos el grito de su compañero seguido de cómo liquido caía al suelo, pero este liquido no era agua, no, era la sangre de su compañero. Ahora escuchaban varios crujidos de algo romperse. Eran los huesos de su compañero al ser pulverizados.

Luego de al menos 15 segundos no se oyeron más ruidos.

FUUSSSS

Era un sonido de algo volando por el aire.

-¡Ah…!

Los investigadores solo pudieron ver una vara eléctrica volar mientas gira en el aire, dirigirse asía ellos, lamentablemente fue muy tarde como para esquivarla.

(Derrame)

El leve sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo se hiso presente. Era su compañero que ahora tenía una de las varas eléctricas atravesando su frente hasta su nuca. Este poco a poco cayó al suelo sin vida.

Los otros 2 voltearon al frente… pero ya era tarde.

(Geiseres de sangre)

Sus gargantas fueron arrancadas, cayendo ambos en los hombros de quien los había asesinado. Este sonrió con felicidad. En menos de 2 minutos devoro a los 3 sujetos dejando casi nada de sus cuerpos.

El ghoul salió de la habitación… solo para encontrarse con al menos a 30 soldados armados con armas de fuego mientras lo apuntan, todos eran dirigidos por un hombre de edad mayor con cabello plateado largo, pero le faltaba cubrir la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

-Mátenlo- fue lo que dijo el investigador con voz calmada.

(Disparos)

Los 30 hombres comenzaron a descargar sus armas en el cuerpo del ghoul, este recibía los disparos, mientras su cuerpo se movía sin control.

CLIP, CLIP, CLIP.

Era el sonido que indicaba recargar.

Para terror de todos los soldados, el ghoul frente a ellos se mantuvo en pie, jadea y parecía un queso de lo agujereado que estaba… pero, se mantenía en pie.

-Que c-clase de g-ghoul es ese- dijo uno de los soldados nervioso.

El ghoul estaba ensangrentado con su propia sangre, pero sus heridas comenzaban a cerrar al mismo tiempo que las balas salían de su cuerpo. El ghoul dio un paso al frente mientras sonreía, su flequillo desde el comienzo cubrió sus ojos, dándole un aire más terrorífico. Los investigadores comenzaron a recargar. El ghoul dio otro paso al frente. Los soldados terminaron de recargar.

(Disparos)

(Disparos)

(Disparos)

CLIP, CLIP, CLIP.

Ese sonido de nuevo, las armas volvieron a ser vaciadas, y para su desgracia… el ghoul aun se mantenía en pie, debajo de él se hacia una piscina de sangre, de su propia sangre.

A los soldados se les erizo la piel… estaban frente a un monstruo.

El ghoul continuo caminando asía ellos con esa sonrisa que indicaba muerte.

Los soldados no tenían más balas y el miedo les impedía moverse, el único que permaneció tranquilo fue el investigador de edad mayor, pero una gota de sudor frio bajo por su mejilla.

El ghoul continúo caminando hasta estar a 2 metros de ese investigador, al estarlo se detuvo. Levanto su mirada para dejar ver una cara inocente, pero lo que los sorprendió fue su único kakugan, su ojo izquierdo era el único que tenía su kakugan activado, eso solo significaba algo, era un medio ghoul.

El ghoul levanto su mano derecha. Los investigadores se prepararon para cualquier cosa… pero nunca se esperaron lo que hiso.

-(Bostezo)- el ghoul que sobrevivió a más de 500 disparos a todo el cuerpo, que los había aterrorizado con solo sonreír. Era el mismo que ahora bostezo con sueño mientras se tapaba la boca- Tengo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Q-Que?-dijo el investigador.

PUM

El ghoul cayó dormido al suelo, causando que todos caigan de espaldas por esa reacción.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Pregunto un soldado.

-Lo mejor será ponerlo con los de clase S hasta que informemos esto y nos den nuevas órdenes-dijo el investigador serio.

No lo creía, era inédito, un ghoul que no tiene ningún tipo de kagune, y dijeron que no era tan fuerte como un ghoul normal. Los había aterrorizado con una sonrisa, claro que ninguno lo admitiría. Y además de eso, fue capaz de sobrevivir a más de 500 disparos a todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cual dijeron que era su nombre?-pregunto el investigador viendo como se llevaban al ghoul.

-Issei Hyoudou, fue el nombre que tenía en sus identificaciones, lo evaluaron como clase D-informo una oficinista.

-Clase D… para peligro como ese, mínimo tendría que ser clase S- comentaba el investigador director de Cochlea- aun sin tener un kagune de ningún tipo… seria alguien de temer si se le entrena apropiadamente.

Issei Hyoudou, o como su verdadero nombre recién conocido, Issei Lucifer, dado por muerto por más de uno, un héroe para las facciones, un amigo para centenares, un icono para los niños, un pervertido de temer, el Sekiryuutei más fuerte, el oppai dragón, ahora también era un peligro para el CCG, o un futuro monstruo, pero a futuro sería un milagro viviente. Pero por ahora seguiría siendo un prisionero.

 **En Anteiku.**

En Anteiku todo estaba normal, si por normal uno se referiría a Touka y Nishiki insultándose el uno al otro.

(Sonido de campana)

La campana de la puerta sonó indicando que entro un cliente.

Era un sujeto alto con una barba en forma de espirar en su mentón, de cabello castaño, era joven pero mayor de 20. El nombre de este sujeto era Kazuichi Banjou. Un ghoul de clase SS que antes fue un líder de distrito.

Banjou camino hasta tomar asiento en una mesa.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-pedía la morena.

-Sí, (Olfateando) ¿conoces a Rize?-pregunto.

Kinari se puso nerviosa.

-Sí-le afirmo ella.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?-le pregunto Banjou.

Kinari desvió la mirada, pensaba en que decir, teniendo esto en mente decidió mejor preguntar.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con ella?-le pregunto.

-B-Bueno-dijo nervioso- solo vengo a advertirle-le respondió recuperando la calma.

-¿Sobre qué?-cuestiono de nueva cuenta la morena.

-(olfateando) ¿Por qué tienes su olor?-le pregunto hostilmente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto nerviosa.

-¡¿Por qué tienes su olor?!-dijo tomándola del cuello de la camisa-¡acaso tienen algo!-dijo furioso.

-¡No!-le grito sonrojada- Yo no juego para ese bando.

-D-Disculpa-se disculpo sonrojado y avergonzado mientras hace una reverencia-solo fue un ataque de celos-menciono rascándose la mejilla.

-Discúlpame tú a mi-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, pero al subir su cabeza, choco con el mentón de Banjou dejándolo K.O.

(Sonido de campana)

-¡Banjou-sama!-dijeron 2 hombres y 1 mujer que acabaron de entrar-¡¿qué le hicieron?!

-Fue un accidente-dijo Kinari.

 **Minutos después.**

-Ya veo, así que ustedes son Ichimi, Jiro y Sante-dijo la morena el nombre por el cual Banjou los presento después de recuperar la conciencia.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Banjou y sus subordinados asintieron- si ven a Rize, díganle que tenga cuidado, Jasón la está buscando- advirtió Banjou.

Kinari le había dicho que Rize se había marchado hace un tiempo, no podía decirle que había muerto.

-No te preocupes nosotros le diremos- dijo Touka que había dejado de insultarse con Nishiki luego de que este se fuera.

(Sonido de campana)

La puerta se abrió y en ella estaban parados 2 sujetos; el primero un hombre ya mayor de cabello rubio pálido, vestía un traje blanco de corbata y tenía una escalofriante sonrisa, este era conocido como Yakumo un ghoul de clase S, nombre clave "Jasón" del distrito 13. El segundo era un hombre de edad mayor que a leguas se notaba que era un travesti homosexual, su nombre Nico, un ghoul de clase S conocido por el nombre Big Sister perteneciente a la banda de los payasos.

-¿Ya se van?-pregunto el rubio.

Yakumo comenzó a caminar en la dirección de los ghouls.

-Rize no está aquí-dijo Banjou.

-(Olfateando) No, no lo está- se dirige asía Kinari-pero ella tiene su olor.

-¡!

Sin previo aviso el ghoul conocido como Jasón, tomo a Kinari por el cuello y la lanzo contra la pared detrás de la barra. Touka se molesto y le lanzo una patada a la cara, pero, Jasón la tomo por la pierna y le sonrió con malicia.

-¡!

El rubio la estampo contra una mesa destrozándola, Pero el ghoul no termino ahí, sin soltarla la volvió a alzar, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo, este proceso se repitió otras 2 veces. El ghoul la dejo en el suelo jadeando. Sonriendo con malicia, coloco su pie en la cabeza de Touka y comenzó a ponerle presión contra el suelo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!

La chica gritaba por el dolor.

-¡Suéltala!- le grito Kinari lanzándose contra el rubio.

Este la sujeto del cuello, pero Kinari encorvo su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su brazo, quedando en una llave al brazo del ghoul. Este sonrió, para luego azotar su brazo junto con la morena contra la barra, rompiendo esta y causando que la morena lo soltara.

El ghoul sujeto a la chica del cuello y la levanto frente a él, sonrió de forma sádica. Para volverla a estrellar contra la barra, estando ahí, arrastro a la chica por lo que quedaba de la barra, destrozándola, luego continúo destrozando todo el lugar con el cuerpo de Kinari.

(N/A: no seguiré escribiendo lo que sucede con Kinari, piensen que es el anime o él manga de Tokyo Ghoul, pero con un fem Kaneki)

 **Cambio de escena/con Issei.**

Estaba oscuro, pero ahora algo era diferente, él lo sabía. Lo habían cambiado de cuarto, ahora se encontraba varios niveles más abajo que anteriormente. Esto solo le causaba mayores problemas para intentar escapar.

 _-Rayos-_ pensaba para sí, solo para sentarse en el suelo-1000…993…986-y comenzar a contar como anteriormente le habían dicho que hiciera.

Pasando un tiempo, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar esa ceguera llamada luz.

El salió al notar que nadie entraría a buscarlo… lo entendía, y solo sonrió con diversión.

Al salir, se encontraba en una especie de patio subterráneo. Miro hacia arriba, eran al menos 50 metros bajo el suelo. Usando sus ojos pudo ver que en ese patio no solo se encontraba él. También había otros ghouls, todos uniformados, entonces se dio cuenta. Él se encontraba como prisionero en ese lugar.

Continuo mirando el lugar, y en las paredes había una S de tamaño enorme. También había guardias a unos 30 metros del suelo, caminaban por plataformas metálicas. Sin darse cuenta miro a uno de esos guardias con hambre.

- _[Compañero contrólate]-_ le decía Ddraig.

Desde que quedo inconsciente, el dragón le recordó todo lo que había pasado, pero sus instintos de ghoul y su hambre, aun eran un gran problema.

 _-Lo sé… pero se ven tan bien_ -dijo mientras se imaginaba así mismo comiéndose a un guardia.

 _-[De nuevo fantaseas]_

 _-Perdón-_ se disculpo.

- _[Se que tienes hambre, pero no querrás comer humanos]-_ intentaba convencer.

-Antes hubiera sido la gran cosa… ahora poco me importa-le respondió en voz baja.

Issei había cambiado desde que llego a este lugar. Y poco le importaba cosas que antes hubieran sido prioridad.

-¿Hablando solo?-le pregunto una voz que no había vuelto a escuchar.

Nunca espero escuchar esa vos en ese lugar. Pero recordó que la dueña de esa voz, al igual que él, era un ghoul.

-Puede ser-le respondió el con su clásica sonrisa, para darse media vuelta.

-Nunca pensé verte en un lugar como este-dijo la mujer.

-¿Te desagrada mi presencia?-pregunto fingiendo dolor.

En encierro también le había vuelto más confiado. Después de todo de que te serbia hablar con las personas si tenias miedo, había extrañado el hecho de platicar con otra persona. Ddraig no contaba, a él no lo podía ver.

-La verdad, me agrada ver una cara conocida-le respondió la chica- pero nunca espere verte a ti aquí.

-Casualidad de la vida- dijo mirando a la chica.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro con una sonrisa, para él era bueno ver una cara femenina en ese lugar.

Para ella… era bueno un aroma delicioso, tal vez una futura cena. Pero por ahora se conformaría solo con hablar.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-pregunto la chica.

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo-le respondió él.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Duche… la clásica historia del héroe que se sacrifica por una madre-le respondió irónico.

Héroe, él no era un héroe… él era solo un idiota, un gran idiota, pero era un orgullo serlo. A veces no se necesitan héroes, a veces son más necesarios los idiotas. Idiota, él se sacrificaría una y mil veces por proteger a sus seres queridos, eso lo hace un idiota. ¿Porque? Porque no es necesario morir para salvar a alguien que estará triste sin ti, es más necesario vivir para estar con esa persona. Eso lo convertía en un idiota.

-Claro-dijo la chica con sarcasmo, pero a él poco le importo.

-Te toca.

-Solo estaba cazando mi cena, cuando tuve un accidente-le dijo ella sin mucho detalle. Pero no es como si fuera necesario.

¡Claro! en ninguna conversación faltaba el idiota que la interrumpía. Pero en este caso eran varios imbéciles que se metían.

(Esta parte puede que sea otro cliché, pero, no se parecerá al clásico donde Issei queda como héroe)

-¡Oye muñeca! ¿Porque pierdes el tiempo hablando con ese bueno para nada? Porque mejor no nos divertimos un poco- le decía un sujeto como de 26 de cabello rubio que iba acompañado de otros 2 de cabello negro.

La chica sonrió, le gustaban los inútiles, y era preferible convertirse en caníbal, que comer esa basura que les dan.

Issei por otro lado, solo ignoro el comentario. Él aun era demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a un ghoul de clase S, menos aun si eran 3 de ellos. Lo que sucedió anteriormente fue solo su instinto y hambre combinados.

-Vamos nena a…

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera terminal la oración, fue empalado junto a sus otros 2 compañeros, por una especie de tentáculo rojo, cada uno fue perforado en distintas partes del cuerpo. El rubio en el estomago, el pelinegro de mas tamaño recibió la perforación en el pecho, el moreno menor fue atravesado desde la frente hasta la nuca.

 _-Quisiera tener la fuerza de Rize-_ pensaba el castaño al ver el rinkaku de Rize.

Lo que Issei no sabía, es que esos pensamientos eran más que solo un deseo, era una predicción.

-M-maldita-dijo el rubio siendo el único que aun estaba con vida.

La chica saco su kagune de los cuerpos de los morenos, dejándolos caer al suelo sin vida. A continuación la chica uso los 3 tentáculos restantes para perforar varias partes del cuerpo del rubio acabando con este, para guardar su rinkaku.

-¿No te harán nada por asesinar a 3 ghouls?-pregunto Issei.

-No, les importan más las vidas de los guardias-le respondió la chica- y ellos me servirán de alimento-comento señalando a los ghouls.

-¿Podemos comer otros ghoul?-pregunto curioso.

-Sí, los ghouls pueden comer cualquier otra especie incluyéndose a ellos mismos- conto la chica- por esa razón las demás facciones nos temen-menciono orgullosa.

Ellos continuaron platicando, mientras dos sujetos miraban al castaño. Uno de ellos era un hombre mayor de cabello claro, llevaba una bata de científico, este se llamaba Akihiro Kanou. Un científico del CCG que trabaja con ghouls.

Este era acompañado por el director de Cochlea. Que anteriormente tuvo un enfrentamiento con Issei (si se puede llamar enfrentamiento).

-Así que ese es el ghoul que no posee ningún kagune-mencionaba Kanou mirando a Issei.

-Sí, aun sin poseer ningún kagune, su regeneración es monstruosa-contaba el investigador recordando la vez pasada.

(Nota: este investigador si se quien es, pero no recuerdo el nombre)

-¿Que tan alta es su regeneración?-pregunto sospechoso.

-Pudo regenerarse y mantenerse de pie, aun después de recibir más de 500 disparos- conto el investigador, pero Kanou no parecía sorprendido.

En su mente, Kanou estaba resolviendo un rompecabezas, solo tenía que colocar unas piezas.

-¿Dime cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Kanou.

-Con sus identificaciones lo identificamos por Issei Hyoudou.

-¡!

Esta revelación sobresalto al investigador, quien no sabía si estaba mirando el resultado de un milagro, o a un arma perfecta. Al recuperarse de su primera impresión, Kanou sonrió por lo bajo. Era perfecto, el arma perfecta, y lo mejor de todo, la tenía a su merced, a su alcance. Solo tenía que avisarle a "Él" sobre esto. Eso lo alegraría.

-¿Y cómo va el proyecto Quinx?-preguntaba el investigador.

Ese proyecto, un experimento en el que Kanou estaba trabajando por petición del CCG. Consistía en introducir un quinque en el cuerpo de un investigador, y de esta manera convertirlo en un Quinx, otra variante de ghoul. El CCG comenzó a planear este proyecto después de la aparición de ghouls artificiales.

-Aun no comienza el proyecto-respondió Kanou.

 **Tiempo después.**

Issei había estado sentado en el cuarto, solo había salido 2 veces más desde la vez anterior, pero la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba encerrado, superaba por mucho a su tiempo fuera. Pero comenzó a aprovechar su tiempo dentro, en su zona mental se había vuelto el discípulo de Ddraig por petición propia.

El dragón le enseño a controlar lo poco que sabía de la energía sacra, pero lo más que Issei podía hacer era una lanza de luz del tamaño de un lápiz.

Y no se diga nada de la energía demoniaca. Si antes era malo con ella, ahora su control sobre esta era casi nulo.

Cada día eran 3 meses en su zona mental.

(Nota: la cantidad de tiempo que Issei puede pasar en su zona mental varía en cada fic, en este su tiempo máximo son 3 meses en 12 horas)

Y ese tiempo lo aprovecho, su aprendizaje era rápido. Lo que sorprendió al dragón.

Y todos los días, cada vez que salía de su zona mental, ponía en práctica lo que aprendía. Su aprendizaje era rápido, pero solo le serbia para aprender y mejorar su estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su poder mágico, demoniaco y sacro eran más bajos que antes y no le serbia de casi nada, pero sus habilidades en combate eran mejores. Fácilmente se podría medir con un demonio de clase media, o tal vez alta.

-(Olfateando)-olfateaba el castaño.

-[¿Que hueles compañero?]-pregunto al ver que su compañero olía y escuchaba con atención algo.

-Algo está pasando- le dijo de frente a la puerta.

-[¿Algo?]-repitió confuso.

-Escucho disparos y huelo a otros ghouls-le dijo el castaño.

-[¿Qué más?]-pregunto Ddraig.

-Uno de ellos es diferente.

-[¿Diferente?]-repitió el dragón.

-Tiene dos olores-le dijo- uno de ellos es en de… Rize.

El castaño sin seguir averiguando más, apretó con fuerza sus puños y los comenzó a chocar con la puerta.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Pero de nada serbia, sus manos se rompieron y la puerta solo tenía su sangre manchándola.

-Ths-chasqueo la lengua.

-[Es inútil compañero, esa puerta no se abrirá solo con tus golpes]-le decía Ddraig.

-Lo sé- le dijo Issei- ¿pero sabes algo Ddraig?

-[¿Qué?]

-En la vida triunfa el que persevera, el que se esmera, el que persiste, el que cae, pero aprende de sus errores y vuelve a intentarlo. El que está dispuesto a correr la milla extra, el que sabe que no es fácil, pero está dispuesto a luchar hasta lograrlo… y yo no me rendiré.

-[Ya lo tenias escrito o acabas de inventártelo]-bromeo el dragón.

Issei sin hacerle caso, tomo impulso para correr contra la puerta.

-¡!

Sin embargo esta se abrió dejando pasar a Issei de largo.

-¿Que paso?-dijo al levantarse del suelo.

-[Parece que están atacando este lugar]-dedujo Ddraig al ver como el lugar era atacado por ghouls vestidos con capuchas.

Los ghouls que llegaron liberaron a los prisioneros, estos comenzaron a pelear en contra de los investigadores.

-(Olfateando)- el castaño olfateaba.

Guiándose por el aroma comenzó a correr por las instalaciones.

 **En otro lugar.**

Otro ghoul de clase "SS" perteneciente a Aogiri conocido como Noro estaba causando una masacre mientras era acompañado de una pequeña figura que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por vendas.

-No se encuentra por aquí-dijo la pequeña figura conocida como Eto.

Ambos parecían estar buscando algo, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Sin que el ghoul conocido como Noro dijera nada ambos se retiraron de esa zona a continuar con lo que estaban buscando.

 **En otro lugar.**

(Nota: los que leyeron el multiverso original, pueden saltarse esta pelea, hasta los siguientes paréntesis, los pondré en negritas para que sean más visibles)

Al mismo tiempo se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre un investigador de cabello amarillo pálido y apariencia infantil de nombre Juuzou Suzuja, más parecido a un payaso por su vestimenta, que iba armado con un quinque parecido a una guadaña con forma de rayo de color azul oscuro.

Contra dos ghouls de un solo ojo femeninos, una de ellas se vestía de blanco mientras la otra de negro, cabe mencionar que su cabello era del mismo color que sus ropas, la de negro tenía una máscara de rallas negras y blancas hacia arriba, y la otra igual pero hacia los lados, conocidas como, Nashiro y Kurona.

Las dos féminas se quitaron las mascaras, dejando ver sus rostros, al investigador.

-Tiempo sin vernos Suzuja- fue lo que dijo la peliblanca al investigador.

-Desde que estábamos en la academia de investigadores- fue lo que él contesto, con el quinque sobre sus hombros.

-Si… y ahora eres un investigador- fue lo que dijo la pelinegra.

-Y ustedes son ghouls… eso solo nos deja una opción- preparándose para pelear.

-Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos contigo aquí- fue la peliblanca sacando de su espalda 3 tentáculos carmesís.

-Parece una reunión de ex-alumnos- lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

-No creas que por que fuimos compañeros nos vamos a contener- advirtió la pelinegra imitando a la peliblanca sacando su kagune, que era igual al de su hermana.

-Yo tampoco me contendré- advirtió el lanzándose al combate.

Utilizando su quinque para atacar, ambas esquivaron saltando a los lados, usaron sus kagunes para atacar pero Suzuja usaba su quinque para bloquear los múltiples ataques con una sonrisa.

El investigador giro intentado cortarlas por la mitad con su quinque, pero el corte fue evadido.

Ellas solo se dirigían miradas cómplices planeando una estrategia, ambas se lanzaron contra Suzuja por distintos flancos, la pelinegra uso su kagune para atacarlo de frente pero fue bloqueado por el quinque, mientras la peliblanca ataco mientras él estaba de espaldas, este con su quinque retenido tuvo que soltarlo para poder esquivar el golpe.

-Ríndete somos 2 contra 1- fue la sugerencia de la pelinegra al investigador que solo sonríe.

-Ríndanse y… puede que no las mate- contrapropuso él, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, cuando termino se pudo ver un gran número de cuchillas debajo.

Con una mano agarra 4 y con la otra 1.

Las dos féminas solo abren los ojos de la impresión, él sin esperar demasiado comienza a arrojar las cuchillas a ambas, clavándoselas en múltiples puntos.

Ellas por otro lado se movían para tratar de esquivar, pero poco serbia, Suzuja las arrojaba con total maestría y a una velocidad como la de las balas.

Las dos féminas cortaron la distancia para usar sus kagunes para atacar, pero Suzuja los esquivaba de forma precisa mientras usaba 2 cuchillas en el cuerpo a cuerpo, este arremetió contra la pelinegra intentado perforar su pecho, esta esquivo saltando, pero Suzuja le encajo la cuchilla en el muslo.

La peliblanca se arrojo de frente contra el investigador, quien sonrió de forma carismática para comenzar a lanzarle cuchillas.

La albina (peliblanca) salto asía atrás mientras ponía sus brazos en X, para defenderse.

Suzuja arrojo la primera, dándole en el hombro derecho, seguido de esto lanzo más de las cuchillas.

 **(Pueden comenzar a leer desde aquí)**

-¿?

Pero ninguna otra logro darle, la causa de esto fue que cuando lanzo la segunda, un castaño pasó entre él y la albina, dándole la segunda navaja al chico y seguidas vinieron las demás, dejándolo como un alfiletero.

Issei se volteo asía el investigador, este estaba aun con las cuchillas clavadas, pero la más notable era la que se le enterró en el ojo derecho.

PUM

Issei cayó de frente al suelo.

-Te salvaste por muy poco- dijo Suzuja mirando a la albina- ahora ya no tienes a nadie que se atraviese- dijo tomando su quinque.

Suzuja comenzó a correr contra la albina, pero Kurona se le cruzo en el camino, la morena lanzo una estocada con cada uno de sus tentáculos, pero Suzuja los evito asiendo girar su quinque. Al detener el ataque de la morena, alzo su quinque para lanzar un corte contra la chica, pero esta salto asía atrás mientras daba una mortal para evitar el corte, pero Suzuja pudo cortar 2 de sus tentáculos, causándole dolor.

-Ah-gimió al sentir el corte y debido al dolor cayó de cuclillas.

Suzuja corrió contra ella listo para darle un corte horizontal. Pero la albina jalo a su hermana usando su rinkaku.

Suzuja recupero su postura, para volver al ataque. Pero Issei se levanto rápidamente y le dio un gancho al mentón, mandándolo de espalda al suelo.

Seguido de eso el castaño toma la navaja que tiene en su ojo y la saca.

-Tienes buen golpe-dijo Suzuja levantándose mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

Issei con un movimiento de mano volteo la navaja poniendo el extremo del mango asía su pulgar. Suzuja toma con ambas manos su quinque y se prepara para atacar al castaño.

(Creo que a todos los que conocen a estos personajes, les gustaría ver una pelea en sus estados actuales)

Las heridas de Issei se cerraron, incluso la de su ojo.

Suzuja lanzo un corte con su quinque, Issei se movió asía atrás, pero eso no evito que un leve corte se le hiciera en el cuerpo. Suzuja dejándose llevar por el efecto de giro logra lanzar un corte giratorio en menos de 2 segundos, esta vez Issei no logra evitarlo y recibe el corte en la barriga, el corte fue profundo, un geiser de sangre le salió de la herida, y el castaño cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda. Suzuja aun usando el efecto de giro logra lanzar otro corte en menos de un segundo, pero ahora el corte venia desde arriba, Issei quedaría partido en 2 si recibía ese corte.

 _-Quisiera tener la fuerza de Rize._

El recuerdo de ese pensamiento le llego a la mente.

-¡!

El corte de Suzuja fue detenido por 4 apéndices de color rojo intenso que salían de la espalda media de Issei. El investigador tuvo que saltar asía atrás para esquivar un corte que Issei lanzo usando la navaja.

-Creí que no usarías tú kagune-dijo el investigador poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora fue Issei quien tomo la iniciativa, el castaño arrojo la navaja contra el investigador, este la evito usando su quinque, causando que la navaja rebotara asía el aire. El castaño salto y volvió a tomar la navaja. Suzuja hiso un corte ascendente, al mismo tiempo Issei lanzo la navaja.

(Geiser de sangre)

-Ah-gimió Suzuja.

Issei se encontraba detrás del investigador de cuclillas, Suzuja tenía su navaja clavada en el hombro izquierdo. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas, poco a poco se voltearon mientras Issei se ponía de pie.

-Eres bueno- elogio Suzuja con su brazo izquierdo caído.

-Tú también- a este antes no se le notaba, pero ahora se podía ver claramente que tenía un corte ascendente por el abdomen (como el de Kratos después de que Zeus le entierra la hoja del Olimpo)

FRUHHHSSS.

En eso, gas comenzó a salir de los apaga incendios.

Issei lo noto, ese gas evitaba que su herida se terminara de cerrar. Suzuja se distrajo un momento y él castaño se retiro.

-Supongo que será para la próxima-dijo el investigador de forma despreocupada mientras levantaba los hombros, o el hombro que podía mover.

 **En otro lugar.**

Issei continúo corriendo, o haciendo el intento, por las instalaciones, guiándose por el aroma de Rize. Cada vez se acercaba más a la salida. Pero en medio de su camino se encontró con un ghoul.

Este era de cabello negro y largo, de musculatura pronunciada, y facciones asiáticas. Su nombre era Matasaka Kamishiro, un ghoul de clase SS conocido como "Orca" o por su apodo Shachi.

Issei y Matasaka cruzaron miradas. El castaño se sostenía la herida.

-(Olfateando)- el castaño olfateo el olor de la pelimorado. Ignorando a Matasaka, Issei continúo su camino.

-¿Adónde vas?-le pregunto Matasaka.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- le respondió el castaño.

 _-[Agáchate compañero]-_ sugirió Ddraig.

El castaño le hiso caso y se agacho, al momento una patada giratoria paso sobre él.

De su espalda salieron sus 4 apéndices disparados contra él pelinegro, este salto asía atrás dando una mortal en el aire.

 _-Ese kagune-_ pensó el pelinegro.

Pero cuando volteo a mirar a Issei, este ya no estaba.

El castaño subía por los niveles lo más rápido que podía, pero el olor de Rize cada vez se hacía más lejano. Pero ese ya no era su único problema, tenía que darse prisa antes de que la compuerta sellada la salida.

 _-No lo lograre-_ pensaba al ver como la compuerta se cerraba.

-[Compañero usa tus alas]-sugirió Ddraig.

El castaño le hiso caso a su compañero y saco sus alas de dragón, acelerando a todo lo que daban logro salir antes de que se sellara las instalaciones.

Al pasar las compuertas pudo ver el cielo nocturno estrellado y con esa luna llena brillando en la cima del cielo, daban una hermosa imagen, y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos, esos ojos color miel… derramaron dos lagrimas solitarias.

El viento alborotaba su cabello y secaba esas lágrimas, sentir ese viento tan reconfortante en sus alas… era increíble, no recordó cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan liberado.

No quería que ese momento se acabara, aun estando solo, aun sin que nadie estuviera hay con él. Quería ser egoísta al menos por esta sola vez.

-Soy libre- se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

-[Grítalo]-le sugirió Ddraig.

Pocas veces el dragón le decía que tomara una libertad como esta, pero cuando se lo decía era necesaria.

-¡SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEE!- grito al cielo con todo el aire de su pulmones. Sintiendo la libertad que ese grito significaba, continuo recorriendo los cielos.

 **En kuoh.**

Rias se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación que anteriormente le perteneció a Issei. Ella al igual que las demás, no podía dormir desde que se enteraron de su muerte. Aun en su habitación lograban dormir solo un par de horas. Pero hoy, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le pregunto Akeno que recién llego.

-No-le respondió ella sin verla-esta noche me trae gran desconsuelo-menciono mirando la luna llena sentada desde el balcón- una noche como esta me enamore de Issei por primera vez- conto derramando lagrimas- fue uno de los días en los que entrenábamos para el Rating Game contra Riser… era de noche, como ahora, en ese entonces me sentía como una niña… él pudo conquistarme solo con palabras bonitas, pero a diferencia de todas las demás personas que me decían palabras bonitas, las que él me dijo eran sinceras… no lo supe hasta que llego el final del Rating Game, él siempre se levanto para defenderme. Pero no supe que lo amaba, hasta que me rescato de la fiesta de compromiso.

Contaba la peliroja, Akeno la miraba expectante. Sabía lo que sentía porque ella también lo siente, después de todo ella se enamore de él, el día que Kokabiel los ataco, él la acepto aun siendo una hibrida, y gracias a él, fue que pudo reconciliarse con su padre.

-Que ironía- dijo Rias soltando una sonrisa triste pero irónica.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto la morena.

-Cuando era niña, soñaba con que un príncipe vendría a rescatarme… pero en su lugar me rescato un dragón- conto con ironía.

La morena sonrió ante eso.

La noche fue lenta, casi perpetua. Pero era una de muchas que quedaban por venir.

 **Inframundo.**

El inframundo, al igual que el cielo y Kioto, estaba de luto. Recientemente se había dado a conocer la noticia del fallecimiento del Sekiryuutei, quienes tuvieron las peores reacciones, no fueron otros si no;

Sairaorg: su reacción fue tal que Sirzechs en persona tuvo que ponerle seños a su fuerza, para que no asesinara a Raimon cuando lo pusieron en su celda.

Valí: su ira fue incluso mayor que la de Sairaorg, al volver de Asgar y enterarse de la muerte de su Rival, lo enfureció de sobre manera, Odín mismo tuvo que mandarlo a las fronteras de Asgar, donde no destruyera nada de importancia.

Tannin: al igual que Azazel y Sirzechs hundieron sus penas en alcohol.

Pero hay quienes no les afecto en lo más mínimo su muerte.

 **El Hades.**

El dios de la muerte griego se encontraba sentado en su trono de huesos, y como raramente pasaba, él sonreía de forma autentica.

(Nota: el Hades de aquí no será un saco de huesos andante como el de DxD, más adelante pondré una mejor descripción de él, o puede ser que hasta les diga que imagen buscar)

-Pronto… pronto llegara la hora- se decía de forma paciente.

El dios de la muerte y top-8 de las existencias más poderosas, estaba planeando algo grande. El verdadero problema era saber que tan grande era.

(Nota: al final de este capítulo pondré una lista de las primeras 10 existencias más poderosas de este fic. ¡Ojo! De este fic ósea que yo la invente para esta historia)

Junto a él, se encontraban 2 siluetas. Una era fácilmente reconocible como Plutón (Creo que así se llama más no estoy seguro, corríjame si me equivoco) el segador de almas más "fuerte".

Y del otro lado se encontraba una figura encapuchada, vestía una gabardina de color negro con una sola manga que le llegaba incluso después de cubrirle la mano derecha, debajo de la gabardina llevaba una camisa agujereada de color gris, pantalones negros manchados de sangre. Botas con puntas metálicas, rodilleras de acero negro, y un brazo izquierdo esculpido y bien dotado de músculos, la gabardina no tenia manga en su brazo izquierdo, en su mano izquierda tenia puesto un guante de cuero sin dedos de color negro, en su espalda llevaba una guadaña terrorífica con un ojo en donde se une la hoja con el mango. Y la parte inferior de su cara habían vendas negras que la tapaban, y la parte superior era ocultada por la sombra de su capucha dejando ver solo dos ojos de color amarillos (OC)

 **Asgar.**

El dios del engaño se regocijaba ante esa "excelente" noticia, que mejor noticia que enterarse de que uno de sus principales enemigos había fallecido. Eso solo indicaba que pronto harían su jugada. Pronto los verdaderos soberanos tomarían su lugar.

Solo tenía que ser paciente.

 **En Kyoto.**

La pequeña Kunou lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre desde hace unos días. No tomo nada bien la muerte de su héroe y amor secreto, aun después de tanto tiempo ella no dejaba de llorar. Su madre de igual manera lloraba, el hombre que la salvo, el hombre del cual se enamoro… ahora había muerto, y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-N-n-ni s-s-siquiera m-me pu-pu-pude despedir-decía sollozando la pequeña kitsune.

Su madre no sabía que decirle, nunca la había visto de esa manera. Entonces no sabía cómo reconfortarla.

Los días parecían eternos para ambas, y estos días aun no terminarían.

 **En el cielo.**

La arcángel Gabriel lloraba mientras rezaba, junto a ella estaba Irina de igual manera.

La castaña había venido al cielo a rezar junto a la arcángel, no encontraba consuelo alguno, no importaba en donde estuviera, tampoco importaba cuanto rezaba, ni mucho menos cuanto lloraba, él, su amigo de la infancia, su primer amor.

Había muerto… y esa era la verdad.

Y no volvería, y ella lo sabía.

 **Tokio/ con Issei.**

El castaño se encontraba volando por los cielos con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, ignorante del sufrimiento de sus amigos y seres queridos.

(Que irónico, todos sufren por él, y él aquí más feliz que una lombriz)

-[Compañero ten absoluto cuidado, hay una presencia que creí nunca volver a ver, y no sabes lo que desearía que nunca hubiera vuelto]-le decía Ddraig nervioso de sobremanera.

-(Olfateando) ¡este olor!-dijo alterado- pero ahora es un muy diferente a las veces anteriores- dijo el castaño temeroso.

-[Aun que sea diferente, no significa que sea menos peligroso]-le dijo Ddraig.

-¡Han puesto una barreda!-dijo ahora sabiendo sus problemas.

-[Compañero, tengo una mala noticia]-le dijo el dragón-[Él no viene solo, son varios, y todos son en extremo peligrosos]-esto altero más al castaño.

El aire se puso denso, el cielo comenzó a nublarse con nubes de tormenta, un aura… ¿Demoniaca?... no había algo más en esa aura, algo más siniestro y más peligroso, pero a la vez tan familiar, como si eso fuera parte de él, no sabía que era, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Enfrente del castaño apareció un hombre con barba y vestiduras elegantes, cabello color plateado y volaba con 6 pares de alas de demonio. Este hombre no era otro si no Rizevim Livan Lucifer. El hijo del Lucifer original y uno de los 3 súper-demonios existentes.

-¿Parece que continuabas con vida después de todo?-dijo Rizevim a modo de pregunta mientras sonreía con diversión.

-Yo debería preguntar eso-le dijo el castaño sin bajar la guardia.

-Te daré una oportunidad-dijo Rizevim de forma sobrada- únete a mi por tú voluntad, pero si rechazas mi oferta, me asegurare de que sufras lo inimaginable.

Issei bufo.

-¿Crees que me uniría a alguien como tú?-pregunto el castaño-Prefiero pasar por el mismo infierno que unirme a ti-le respondió desafiante.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-dijo el peliplata sonriendo de lado-de todas maneras, no tienes a donde ir-esto confundió al castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Pero el Lucifer no le respondió.

De las sombras salieron 2 sujetos.

Uno de ellos era alto de al menos 2.00 metros de alto, cabello negro, al menos 21 años, músculos bien notables, venia vestido con una armadura de color negro que solo cubría su cuerpo y hombros, de facciones inglesas, sus ojos de color negro, este sujeto se llamaba "Damián T1" (OC), pero lo que más impresionaba era que volaba con 4 alas de ángel y otras 4 de demonio.

El otro, es un joven como de 19 años, de 1.67 de alto, cabello azul oscuro, de facciones europeas vestía ropa casual. Y al igual que el anterior, volaba con 3 alas de ángel y 3 de demonio. Su nombre era "Jean P3" (OC).

(Nota: quienes le hayan prestado atención a la historia, ya sabrán cómo es que estos personajes son híbridos. A los que no lo saben, no se preocupen, no es fácil deducirlo, pero más adelante sabrán cómo es que son al igual que Issei)

Ambos recién llegados miraban al castaño con superioridad.

-¿Este será nuestro primer trabajo?-pregunto el peliazul con sorna.

-No parece la gran cosa-menciono el más alto, con superioridad.

Issei simplemente bufo. No le importaba que sea lo que ellos 2 pensaban.

-Actualmente no es más poderoso que una pulga-comparo Rizevim para sonreír con malicia-pero, será buen calentamiento para futuras misiones.

-No me has respondido-le recordó Issei.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Rizevim.

-¿A qué te referías con que no tengo a donde ir?-repitió su duda.

Rizevim sonrió con malicia.

-Eso lo responderemos nosotros-Dijo una voz que al castaño se le hiso familiar.

De entre las noves salieron otras tres figuras, uno de ellos no era otro que Euclid Lucifuge, la mano derecha de Rizevim. Pero, las otras 2 figuras nunca se las espero, uno era él sujeto por el cual las chicas lo habían cambiado, Raimon. La otra era una chica hermosa que llego en último mes a la academia, Angelín. Pero ahora era diferente, podía sentir sus auras… y peor aún, volaban; la chica con 3 alas de demonio y 3 de ángel. El chico con 5 de ángel y 5 de demonio.

Y para empeorar más las cosas, Euclid también tenía 6 alas de demonio y 6 de ángel.

-¡Tú!-dijo Issei al ver al pelinegro.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Rizevim.

-Luego de liberarlos. Tuve que reencarnarlos y curarles sus heridas-le respondió Euclid.

-Ya veo-dijo Rizevim para mirar a Issei y sonreír.

-Ahora, respondiendo tú pregunta joven Sekiryuutei. ¿En serio crees que viniste a Tokio por tú propia cuente?-pregunto el peliplata Lucifuge.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el castaño para que Rizevim sonriera.

-Tú nunca tuviste a donde ir, todo lo que hiciste, todo fue parte de un plan, para un propósito. Desde la traición de tus compañeros, hasta la muerte de tus padres- decía el peliplata.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-(Chasquido) [Rememory]-susurro Angelín.

La morena chasqueo los dedos. En consecuencia, los recuerdo de lo que Issei hiso cuando era controlado por la morena le llegaron a la mente. Se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y sangre salió de su nariz. No solo sus recuerdo, también los del morena al controlar a las chicas… y escenas, visiones de cómo Euclid asesinaba, no, masacraba a más de 500 personas en un crucero, entre esas personas, sus padres aparecieron. Miro como su padre abrazaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre, para segundos después perder la cabeza al ser decapitado, las visiones cambian a las de Euclid cuando le estaban metiendo los órganos ghoul.

-Ahora ya lo sabes todo-le dijo Angelín.

-Siempre te usamos- Raimon.

-Solo fuiste parte de un plan-Euclid.

-Para una meta-Rizevim-y todo comenzó al liberar tú verdadera sangre.

Issei miraba abajo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y lloraba. Lo habían usado, lo habían manipulado, lo habían controlado, le habían mentido y obligado a creer esas mentiras… y lo habían hecho traicionar a sus seres queridos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto enderezándose.

-Siendo un hibrido de lo que eres, eras el mejor conejillo de indias para probar el virus evolución. Pero, cuando habías muerto, la parte principal de nuestro plan fallo- conto Rizevim.

-¿Principal?-repitió el castaño.

-Si asíamos creer a las facciones que su más grande héroe había muerto, esta se debilitaría. Pero eso solo era un pequeño bonus. La verdadera meta era crear al arma perfecta, para eso te usamos a ti. Pero cuando moriste, nos tuvimos que conformar con ese pequeño bonus. Sin embargo… sobreviviste, no lo supimos hasta que nos enteramos que eras prisionero en Cochlea- informo Euclid- y luego de crear el arma perfecta, te reclutaríamos en nuestras filas.

-Eso nunca pasara… yo nunca me uniría a ustedes- dijo el castaño sin levantar la mirada.

-Solo es cuestión de romperte-dijo Rizevim con malicia.

-Solamente para eso… por ese motivo, asesinaron a mis padres, hicieron que me convirtiera en un ghoul, me hicieron traicionar a mis amigos y creer que fueron ellos quienes me traicionaron… solo para cumplir esa estúpida meta.

El aire se tenso, el poder del castaño creció inmensurablemente, apretó sus puños hasta que estos le sangraron, su cabello se erizo, sus ojos lloraban de ira y lamento. Su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un gran poder. Las nubes comenzaban a relampaguear, pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían. Los jóvenes presentes comenzaron a sudar al ver el monstruoso incremento de poder en su objetivo.

 _-Parece que el virus si funciona-_ fue el pensamiento que tuvieron Rizevim y Euclid al ver el cambio en el castaño, causando que el hijo de Lucifer sonriera.

(Nota importante: no estaba seguro de meter esta parte aquí, pero con esta cantidad de ira, me fue imposible hacerlo de otro modo. Para quienes leyeron mi primera versión de multiverso; ¿recuerdan la pregunta que hice en el capítulo 3? Esta es una pista que dará automáticamente una respuesta de una de las franquicias que se unirán más adelante en la historia. Para quienes se pregunten de quien era la sangre; esa es una historia que se mostrara en el capítulo 1 de la segunda parte de esta historia. Así que tengan paciencia)

Su cabello cambio a amarillo, su poder creció exponencialmente, la barrera que estaba puesta en el lugar había sufrido una gran cantidad de grietas, pero se le fueron reparando.

Issei levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban serrados, pero 2 caminos de lagrimas salían de ellos.

-¡Los matare!-grito el ex-castaño al mismo tiempo que abrió sus ojos… pero estos ya no eran de color miel. No, ahora eran de color verde claro. Y mostraban intensidad, pero sobre todo… sed, una enorme sed de sangre dirigida contra esos sujetos.

-¡!

¡PUM!

Issei había desaparecido de la vista de todos, en un parpadeo reapareció frente a Raimon. El rubio le golpeo directo a la nariz mandándolo hacia atrás en línea recta a gran velocidad.

 _-Aun no se compara con el poder que ese sujeto tenia… pero aun así, es aterrador ver un poder de ese calibre por segunda vez-_ pensaba Rizevim.

-¡Maldito!-dijo la hermana de Raimon lanzándose contra Issei.

El castaño no lo esquivo, la chica con unas enormes garras que salieron de sus uñas, corto la mejilla de Issei, este la miro con seriedad. Los cortes en su mejilla se cerraron 2 segundos después de haberlos recibido.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo la chica al ver esa regeneración.

Issei volvió a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que Damián y Jean atacaban el lugar donde antes se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Jean al perder al Issei de vista.

-Aquí- le dijo el ahora rubio desde su espalda.

El peliazul volteo pero no había nada.

-Muy lento.

Volvió a voltear, pero ahora recibió un poderoso derechazo en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

El rubio recibió un golpe en su mejilla causado que su cuerpo se curvara asía el lado derecho. Seguido de ese golpe, recibió una patada en el abdomen causando que escupiera y se encorvara más. Pero antes de recuperarse, Damián junto sus mano y le dio otro golpe en la espalda, mandándolo en dirección al suelo.

¡PUM!

Fue el sonido que hiso el cuerpo de Issei al enterrarse en el suelo, causando un cráter en este.

-¡Ataquen ahora!-exclamo Damián.

Angelín junto a los otros 3 comenzaron a fulminar al rubio con bolas de poder sacro-demoniaco.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

El cuarteto continúo arrojando bolas de poder levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Después de varios segundos dejaron de disparar.

-(Jadeando) ¿lo habremos logrado?-se preguntaba Jean.

La nube de humo se disperso dejándolos ver a un Issei sin camisa y con su pantalón hecho girones. Varias heridas sangrantes eran visibles, al igual que la sangre que salía de su boca…pero, el rubio estaba de pie, rápidamente las heridas comenzaron a sanar y el rubio saco 2 alas de ángel y 2 de demonio sumadas a las de dragón, al mismo tiempo que una aureola roja se formo en su cabeza.

-¡!

Issei salió del cráter a una enorme velocidad.

Damián fue el primero en arrojarse contra Issei.

¡PUM!

Ambos hombres chocaron sus puños en el choque. Damián uso su otro brazo para lanzar otro golpe.

¡PUM!

Pero este fue detenido por la otra mano de Issei, el rubio le sonrió con los ojos serrados. Pero esa sonrisa era el equivalente a que la misma muerte te sonriera.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo el pelinegro.

De la espalda de Issei salieron sus 4 apéndices al mismo tiempo que este abría sus ojos demostrando que su ojo izquierdo era de un ghoul.

(Chorros de sangre)

Los 4 apéndices se clavaron en el cuerpo de Damián causando que este escupiera sangre, Issei saca sus rinkakus del cuerpo del pelinegro que comienza a caer al suelo.

¡PUSH!

El rubio recibió una esfera de poder sacro-demoniaco por parte de Raimon. Cuando el humo se disipo el rubio solo tenía la cabeza volteada para arriba. Issei la enderezo para mirarlo.

-Mi turno-le dijo, ahora sería su momento, pagaría su ira con el desgraciado que se metió con sus chicas.

Él rubio desapareció para reaparecer sujetando la cara del moreno.

 _-¿Cuando?_ -se preguntaba en su mente.

¡PUM x 3!

Rápidamente Issei le dio 3 rodillazos al abdomen mientras lo sostenía de la cara. Seguido de eso sus 2 rinkakus se clavaron en las palmas de las manos del moreno y los otros 2 en los hombros.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!-grito agonizante.

Issei sin mostrar piedad lo molió a golpes mientras sus tentáculos lo sostenían.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM x 14!

Sangre comenzó a salir de la boca del moreno al mismo tiempo que sus costillas se rompían y uno que otro órgano interior le estallaba.

-Uno más-dijo Issei al ver como la hermana y el peliazul se le acercaban.

Levanto su pie hacia atrás, los ojos del semi-consiente moreno se agrandaron al ver lo que seguía.

¡PUM!

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

El moreno soltó un grito demasiado agudo y femenino, al recibir la patada de Issei en sus partes nobles.

Issei lo soltó de sus rinkakus para tomarlo de la garganta con una mano.

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

Con la otra tuvo que detener el ataque del peliazul, pero aun recibió una patada en las costillas de la morena. Usando su rinkaku los alejo. Con su mano libre creó una lanza de luz del tamaño de un lápiz, y la enterró en el ojo derecho del moreno, y con la mano que lo sostenía. Le apretó la garganta para jalarla de un tirón, arrancándosela.

(Chorro de sangre)

Pero Issei no termino hay, seguido de eso, clavo su rinkaku en las uniones de los brazos y las pierna, para luego separar bruscamente sus rinkakus. Descuartizando al moreno en el proceso, este no pudo gritar por no tener garganta.

Su hermana miro su muerte horrorizada, una muerte horrible la que tuvo a manos de ese monstruo. Y la ira y sed de venganza la invadió.

La chica se lanzo contra Issei usando sus garras. Separo al rubio de sus tentáculos para luego cortarle el brazo derecho para seguir con el izquierdo, y para finalizar apuñalarlo con ambas manos en el abdomen.

-¡Muere, maldito muérete!-grito la chica enterrando más sus garras.

-Gag-Issei escupió sangre, pero miro a la morena.

-¡AHH!-fue el grito de la chica.

Issei le había arrancado un pedazo del hombro usando su boca.

La chica saco sus garras, pero no le dio tiempo de alejarse cuando Issei le dio una patada con gran fuerza mandándola a volar. Luego de eso trago su bocadillo.

-No sabe muy bien-fue su comentario, el sabor de la chica era como el papel.

¡PUM!

El peliazul no perdió tiempo y lo ataco dándole un golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza, mandando a Issei a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Seguido de eso, el chico bajo en picada y se estrello dándole un golpe al rubio, enterrándolo más en el suelo.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Aun estando en el cráter, el peliazul comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes al rubio, pero esto no duro, Issei uso sus piernas para quitarse de encima al peliazul, poniéndolo contra en suelo, con sus brazos recién regenerados sujeto al chico por el cuello mientras que con su mano derecha lo golpeaba en la cara.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Pero una lanza de luz le atravesó desde la espalda, al voltear la cabeza miro a Angelín preparando otra lanza. Issei salto esquivándola pero la chica lo pateo en la cara mandándolo más lejos en el aire.

Cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio, la chica le exploto en la cara una esfera de poder, Issei iba a salir volando por la explosión, pero Angelín lo agarro del pie, aun sujetándolo del pie la chica lo estrella contra su rodilla para soltarlo y traspasarle la espalda hasta el abdomen con sus garras.

-¡!

Pero para su desgracia, Issei la empala usando sus rinkakus, la chica escupió sangre y saco sus garras para después cortar los tentáculos de Issei. El rubio retomando la postura esquiva otro corte de la chica, y contraataca poniendo su mano en la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de la chica, y su otra mano en el codo.

-¡AHHHHGGGGGGGG!

Grito la morena después de que Issei le rompiera el brazo, su hueso salió por la parte delantera del codo, Issei no paro y le arranco 2 de sus 6 alas a la chica.

-¡AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

La morena volvió a gritar. Pero el rubio no se detuvo, toma el otro brazo e hiso lo mismo que con el anterior.

-AAAHHHHHGGGGGGG.

La chica vuelve a gritar. Ahora se encontraba indefensa sin sus brazos, pero el rubio no le mostro ni la mínima pizca de piedad, creando una lanza de luz del tamaño de un lápiz, sujeto a la morena de la parte de atrás de su cabello y la jalo para que su cuello estuviera libre, estando así le clavo la mini-lanza de luz en el cuello.

-GAGH-la chica se ahogaba en su sangre.

Pero Issei aun empuñando la mini-lanza y sujetando por la nuca a la chica. La miro con odio para romperle el cuello y dejarla con la cabeza mirando asía atrás.

(Aplausos)

Era Rizevim quien le aplaudía mientras sonreía.

-Lograste acabar con los 4 y matar a 2- le dijo, pero Issei lo interrumpió.

-Faltas tú.

Seguido de eso se lanzo contra Rizevim, pero este detuvo su golpe con una mano.

-¿Crees que con ese poder me ganaras?-le cuestiono decepcionado.

-Maldito-le maldijo Issei.

-¡!

Rizevim no le contesto, tuvo que esquivar los ataques del rinkaku de Issei.

-¿Cómo es que tienes a tantos híbridos bajo tu mando?-cuestiono el rubio después de tomar distancia.

-Debería agradecértelo-confundiendo al rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No notas como si algo te faltara?-le pregunto el peliplata.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero, algo le hacía falta, algo que antes tenía, pero le faltaba ahora… ¡eso era!

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta-dijo Rizevim sonriendo.

-Mis… mis piezas-dijo el rubio al no sentir su piezas.

-Cuando te plantamos los órganos, también te sacamos tus [EVIL PIECE], no solo eso, también te quitamos tus piezas sacro-demoniacas… de esta forma mude crear híbridos que estén bajo mi mando- ahora era claro, el muy bastardo lo uso en más de una manera.

Pero antes de que Issei siguiera atacando al Lucifer, sintió un aura mayor a la del peliplata, un aura que ya había sentido. Eso significaba solo una cosa… estaba acabado.

Junto a Rizevim llegaron Euclid y un sujeto de cabello negro con ojos heterocromáticos siendo estos uno dorado y otro negro.

-¡Crom Cruach!-dijo el castaño alarmado.

-Crom me harías el honor-pidió Rizevim mirando a Issei.

-Sera un gusto Rizevim-sama-dijo el dragón.

Crom Cruach, el dragón maligno más poderoso, igualando a los dragones celestiales, conocido como el dragón de la media luna. El rubio sabía que estaba en problemas y aumentarían si su oponente cambiara a su forma de dragón. Pero Issei estaba seguro de algo… esta pelea lo emocionaba de formas inmedibles, no sabía porque, tal vez su sangre de dragón. No, ahora eran más grandes sus ansias de luchar contra oponentes como este, al menos el doble.

-No te seré tan fácil de vencer- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo que se esperaría de un dragón- dijo Crom de forma comprensiva-tienes ansias de pelear aun a sabiendas de que no puedes ganar.

-Me deberías comprender, después de todo tú al igual que yo eres un dragón.

Sin decir nada más Issei desapareció y reapareció detrás de Crom. El dragón maligno lo imito evadiendo el golpe del rubio.

 _-Es rápido-_ pensó el rubio al perder de vista a su oponente.

- _[Arriba de ti compañero]-_ le indico Ddraig.

El rubio salto asía adelante para evitarlo, pero Crom volvió a desaparecer.

¡PUM!

(Chorro de sangre)

La mano del dragón maligno había atravesado al rubio desde la espalda. Issei contraataco liberando su kagune, pero Crom volvió a desaparecer.

¡PUM!

Y reapareció dándole un golpe en el mentón mandándolo asía arriba.

-¿Donde?-pregunto Issei al recuperarse.

Pero al mirar asía abajo Crom ya no estaba.

¡PUM!

El dragón le apareció detrás dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza mandándolo a volar, sin dejar que se recuperada, Crom apareció delante de él dándole una patada mandándolo asía arriba.

Comenzando a inflar sus pulmones de aire.

Issei recupero la postura, pero Crom ya no estaba donde antes. Rápidamente voltio para atrás y hay estaba.

De la boca del dragón salió una monstruosa cantidad de fuego de color azul oscuro con bordes morados. Issei no podía evitar recibirlo, era demasiado como para esquivarlo, sin más opción solo se cubrió con sus brazos en X. El fuego paso cubriendo más de la mitad del cielo junto con Issei. Al disiparse, él rubio estaba con solo sus brazo derecho, el otro fue convertido en cenizas, y de este solo quedaban huesos chamuscados, sus costillas se podían contar a simple vista, la carne que debería cubrirlas fue hecha cenizas. La mitad inferior derecha de su cara eran solo huesos al igual que su parte superior izquierda. Ambas piernas ya no estaban y su regeneración era lenta y tardía.

-Parece que sobreviviste-comento el dragón.

-Increíble- fue lo que pudo comentar el rubio antes de caer inconsciente.

Crom lo detuvo en el aire sujetándolo por el cuello.

-Parece que ya acabaste-dijo Rizevim.

-No fue la gran cosa-comento Crom aburrido.

-Aun le falta ganar poder- comento Euclid.

-¿Cómo están los otros 2?-pregunto Rizevim refiriéndose a Damián y a Jean.

-Vivos por muy poco-le respondió Euclid.

-Sus golpes son extremadamente fuertes-comento el Lucifer.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con él?-pregunto Euclid.

-Llévalo a Aogiri… Naki podrá romperlo- ordeno Rizevim.

-Como ordene Rizevim-sama- dijo el peliplata.

Crom le hiso entrega del cuerpo del nuevamente castaño.

El sufrimiento que le esperaba a Issei era grande, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto duraría antes de que se rompiera?

Para las facciones aun eran tiempos de paz, pero esa paz ya tenía los días contados.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, espero que sea mejor que el anterior.**

 **Creí que me tardaría más, pero no era el mouse lo que estaba dañado, debido a eso pude escribir este capítulo antes de tiempo.**

 **Creo que con el Power Ud. que Issei tuvo en este capítulo es más que obvio saber que otro anime se integrara más adelante.**

 **Si a algunos no les gusto eso, pues lo lamento ya lo tenía plateado, pero nunca pensé que fuera a aparecer tan rápido. Bueno, este fic se llama multiverso por varias razones, pero esa es más que obvia.**

 **¿Lo notaron? Rize estaba viva** **.**

 **Cualquier duda, error o sugerencia me la hacen saber. Agradezco que lo hagan.**

 **Bueno espero sus reviews.**

 **A casi se me olvidaba la lista de las 10 existencias más poderosa.**

 **10-Thor (Dios del trueno de la mitología nórdica)**

 **9-Rá (Dios del sol de la mitología egipcia)**

 **8-Hadez (Dios de la muerte de la mitología griega)**

 **7-Zeus (Dios del rayo de la mitología griega)**

 **6-Odín (Dios de todo de la mitología nórdica)**

 **5-**

 **4-**

 **3-**

 **2-Indra (Dios de la mitología hindú)**

 **1-Ophis y Lilith (Dios dragón del infinito)**

 **Bueno, dejo 3 puestos bacantes para que ustedes voten por quien poner ahí.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido humildemente.**

 **P.D: una hora en un internet por aquí subió a 100.000 cayéndome duro al bolsillo TT-TT.**

 **P.D-2: no me han respondido, ¿quieren que meta un fem Valí?**


	4. Ruptura I

**Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **Aogiri.**

Aogiri es una organización de ghouls que se dedica a combatir al CCG en los distritos de Tokio. Aogiri fue fundado por el búho de un ojo o también conocido como Eto. Sus miembros más destacables son:

 **-Tatara:** es un ghoul de clase SS~ con un kagune de tipo bikaku, que se manifiesta en una cola de color roja. Tiene alto rango en Aogiri y es su administrador.

 **-Noro:** o también conocido como Noroi, es un ghoul de clase SS~ con un kagune que devora en cuestión de segundos a cualquier enemigo, también es poseedor de un kakuja, tiene una gran regeneración y resistencia, puede que sea inmune a las balas. Estas características lo convierten en uno de los ghouls más peligrosos.

 **-Ayato Kirishima:** es un ghoul de clase SS conocido por el CCG como conejo negro, tiene un kagune de tipo ukaku, y una gran velocidad, convirtiéndolo en un miembro destacable de Aogiri, aun que su rango no es de gran importancia.

 **-Yotsume:** un ghoul muy joven que recientemente comenzó a trabajar con Aogiri, el CCG tiene muy poca información sobre este ghoul, por esa razón, el CCG no ha comenzado una investigación. Es de tipo quimera, sus kagunes son de tipo koukaku y rinkaku. Su clasificación es de SS.

 **-Naki:** fue el discípulo de Jasón anteriormente, pero ahora disfruta de su papel de torturador en Aogiri y de nuevo jefe de la banda "trajes blancos", es un ghoul de clase S con un koukaku, siempre se verá junto a sus subordinados Gagi y Guge.

 **-Yakumo Oomori:** es el ghoul de clase S conocido como Jasón, tenía un rinkaku y era portador de un kakuja incompleto. Fue asesinado por el investigador Suzuja luego de que Kinari Kina lo derrotara y dejara en mal estado.

 **-Akihiro Kanou:** es un humano que está bajo la protección de Rizevim. También es uno de los creadores del virus evolución.

 **-Rey de un ojo:** este ghoul de clase SSS es conocido por ser el líder de Aogiri. Pero su identidad aun no se ha revelado. Tampoco ha hecho aparición. Por lo tanto se comienza a creer que es solo un mito.

 **-Eto:** es un ghoul de clase S, pero también es conocida como el búho de un ojo de clase SSS, fue la fundadora de Aogiri, su kagune es de tipo ukaku y tiene un kakuja.

 **-Matasaka Kamishiro:** es conocido como Orca pero lo llaman comúnmente por el apodo de Shachi, es un ghoul de clase SS que actualmente trabaja de guardaespaldas de Eto, luego de que esta lo convenciera, su kagune es de tipo ukaku.

Esos son los miembros más destacables.

Aogiri también cuenta con bandas ghouls como, los payasos, trajes blancos, restaurante ghoul, etc. Convirtiéndose en la banda de ghouls más temida.

Pero Aogiri no solo combate al CCG, también atemoriza a ghouls callejeros y otras bandas, y en ocasiones trabaja para deshacerse de una molestia.

Eso sería todo hasta ahora.

 **Capitulo-4: Ruptura parte-** **1** **: El nacimiento de un monstruo inocente.**

 **Pov Issei.**

Me despierto amarrado con grilletes a una especie de silla mecánica que está pegada al suelo en un enorme cuarto, comienzo a ver la habitación y noto que es tan grande como las habitaciones del castillo Gremory, volteo a ver hacia mi derecha y veo que hay una mesa con múltiples utensilios como; bisturís, taladros, cuchillos desde 10 a 35 centímetros, un gancho de los que usan para guindar cerdos amarrado a una carena, 5 jeringas con un liquido amarillo trasparente en ellas, unas pinzas para picar cables de cobre, un par de cables pasa corrientes junto a una batería de carro, 4 varillas de metal con una parte puntiaguda como un clavo, un embudo, unos alicates de precisión para cosas pequeñas, un soplete, un martillo y sulfúrico. Ahora que me doy cuenta esto es como un maldito salón de torturas, sigo viendo que mas ahí en la habitación y veo un… potro de tortura junto a una prensa y una forja.

Ahora si puedo decirlo tengo miedo.

Intento romper los grilletes, pero no puedo.

-[Compañero, tienes varios cellos de restricción que te impedirán moverte]-me dijo Ddraig.

Ahora entiendo cómo es que no puedo moverme, y porque me siento tan débil.

-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunto al dragón.

-[No estoy seguro compañero]-le contesto Ddraig.

 **Fin del Pov.**

No dijeron nada más, Issei comenzó a intentar liberarse, pero era inútil. Luego de varios intentos dejo de intentar.

Pasando unos minutos, un sujeto rubio de ojos rojos vistiendo un traje blanco entro al cuarto. Este sujeto era un ghoul de clase S conocido como Naki tanto como ghoul como por humano, fue una vez el discípulo de Jasón, pero ahora es un sádico que en ocasiones suele ser peor que Jasón.

-Ya me comenzabas a aburrir, creí que nunca despertarías-comentaba el rubio acercándose.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Mi nombre es Naki-se presento asiendo una reverencia- y tú serás mi juguete hasta que te rompa- sacándole una gota a Issei.

-¿Cómo que juguete?-cuestiono el mechi negro.

-Ya lo veras, pero ahora- tomando una jeringa- abre bien los ojos, es hora de que juguemos- le dijo el ghoul abriéndole el ojo con los dedos, seguido de esto le inyecta la inyección en el ojo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!

Gritaba el castaño apretando los apoya brazos de la silla.

-Buen grito- elogio Naki sacando la aguja- continuemos.

 _-[Compañero, esto es a lo que se refería Rizevim]-_ menciono Ddraig.

 _-Te juro que lo matare cuando salga de aquí-_ pensó el castaño.

Naki entonces tomo unas pinzas, con ellas tomo una de las uñas del castaño, y la saco poco a poco, causando que Issei grite. Este proceso se repitió hasta que ya no tuvo uñas.

-Parece que ahora tendremos que ir a algo un poco más grande- dijo él rubio cortándole los dedos de las manos.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

Issei gritaba desesperado, quería soltarse y matar al desgraciado. Pero solo podía aguantar el dolor.

Cuando termino de cortarle los dedos, Naki tomo un extraño artefacto.

-Abre grande-dijo abriéndole la boca con ese artefacto. Cuando termino de abrirle la boca agarro unas pinzas-Creo que has gritado demasiado.

Tomo la lengua de Issei y se la arranco con las pinzas.

Lo único que Issei podía hacer era gemir sin su lengua. Pero Naki no termino.

-Tienes unos dientes muy blancos- dijo tomando un alicate.

Usando el alicate le comenzó a arrancar de raíz cada diente hasta que no quedo ninguno.

-Siempre quise ser dentista- dijo con los dientes de Issei en su mano.

Seguido de eso, tomo un hilo de pesca y lo ato a un anzuelo muy puntiagudo.

-Juguemos a pescar.

Naki metió el gancho por la garganta de Issei.

-Parece que pesque algo-menciono divertido.

Continuo jalando, y por cada vez que jalaba, le rasgaba más el interior a Issei. Hasta que el anzuelo salió ensangrentado con varias tiras de algún tipo de parte de la garganta de Issei.

-Juguemos otro juego- dijo tomando una botella de acido sulfúrico- siempre me gusto los efectos del acido-coloco un embudo en la boca de Issei- pero quiero probar algo nuevo- comenzó a vaciar el acido en el embudo.

El estomago de Issei se comenzó a rasgar dejando salir sus entrañas e intestinos.

Naki tomo ahora un galón de gasolina, y lo comenzó a vaciar en el embudo.

-¿Me pregunto qué sucederá si…?-tirándole un fosforo a la boca de Issei.

¡PUMHS!

El estomago y parte del pecho de Issei exploto manchando parte de la habitación.

-Parece que necesitaremos que alguien limpie- después de decir eso, el rubio se retira y entran 2 sujetos vestidos con túnicas que traían equipo de limpieza.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de que limpiaran Issei tuvo que sufrir una infinidad de torturas adicionales.

Ahora lo arrastraban por varios pasillos como si de un perro se tratase. Lo llevaron de ese modo hasta una celda donde se encontraban un grupo de ghouls adicionales.

Comenzaron a murmurar sobre él, hasta que uno le dio a beber un poco de agua, Issei cayo inconsciente luego de agradecer por el agua.

 **En kuoh.**

El grupo Gremory se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a una tumba en particular.

Lapida:

 _Issei Hyoudou._

 _Joven amigo, novio, compañero, hijo._

 _Desde 10/08/00_

 _Hasta **/**/18_

 _Ni el día._

 _Ni el mes._

 _Ni el año._

 _Ni tu nombre se nos olvidara._

 _Palabras de Issei:_

" _Mientras pueda hacer un puño con mi mano, seguiré luchando para mantener tú sonrisa"_

 _El amor de una vida en una persona._

(En este fic Issei nació el año 2000 el 10 de agosto)

Se encontraba todo el grupo Gremory y parte del Sitri. Todos con una expresión triste en sus rostros

Ya hoy se cumplía un año desde su muerte, era doloroso venir a visitar su tumba una vez cada mes, pero era necesario.

Las chicas lloraban frente a esta Saji lloraba al ver la tumba de su amigo y rival, aun no creía que había muerto.

Momo consolaba al rubio, desde hace un tiempo comenzaron su relación. Más precisamente desde hace una semana cuando Sona perdió su primer juego de ajedrez ante un pretendiente, todo gracias a la desconcentración de estar pensando en el difunto Issei, aun que ella no lo reconozca, le tenía alta estima al castaño. La boda seria cuando Sona cumpla 21 por inicios de diciembre.

Kiba se desahogaba en silencio, cada vez que pensaba en que pudo haber hecho algo, se descargaba entrenando hasta que su cuerpo ya no podía seguir.

Gasper apenas salía de su caja. Se mantenía llorando en silencio, y en donde nadie lo viera, creía que si lloraba era menos hombre, y él no quería defraudar a su difunto sempai.

Las cosas no eran distintas en el inframundo, claro nunca faltaban los aprovechados, varios de estos eran pretendientes de las chicas que ahora aprovechaban que no tenían algún rival que se les interponga.

Eran tiempos oscuros y sombríos, pero había paz, pero pronto eso también se acabaría.

 **Con Issei.**

-930…923…916-era la cuenta que Issei contaba.

Al final resulto que era Naki quien estaba en la celda junto a la suya. Lo supo luego de que le dijera que contara. Ahora entendió porque contaba… quería que su tormento acabara.

-888… 881… ¡AAHHHH!...8-874…867… ¡AHHH!- Issei contaba a la vez que Naki le cortaba la piel para sacarle los huesos.

Luego de un rato más, Naki se retiro dejando al castaño.

-¿Cómo estás?-la pregunta se la hiso una pequeña persona que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por vendas, esta persona era un ghoul clase S de Aogiri llamado Eto.

-Bien, no podría estar mejor-dijo con sarcasmos.

-Bueno, entonces me voy-le dijo la pequeña figura dándose la vuelta.

-Espera-la detuvo Issei-quédate un rato-pidió.

No era que le tuviera demasiado aprecia al pequeño ghoul… era mayor su deseo de una compañía en ese lugar que cualquier otra cosa. Y no podía ser exigente, no tenía tal privilegio.

Y después de todo, Eto era la única que lo venía a ver. Cada vez que Naki lo dejaba descansar, ella venia a visitarlo.

 **Día 43.**

Los días pasaban como si no tuvieran ningún límite, era una larga espera. Su cabello ahora era pálido como la nieve, resultado del constante horror que sufrió diariamente.

Sus uñas negras, consecuencia de haberlas perdido junto con sus dedos.

Su cordura estaba quebradiza al igual que su esperanza. Pero… aun permanecía, al menos una pequeña pisca de ella en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero esa pequeña pisca de cordura y esperanza, era la razón por la que su tormento seguía…y apenas comenzaba.

Lo único bueno era que él junto con otros ghouls escaparía de ese inmundo lugar. Hoy sería el día, solo tenía que guardar fuerzas para el momento indicado.

-Empecemos-dijo Naki tronándose el dedo índice con el pulgar.

Luego de inyectarle la aguja en el ojo. El rubio tomo un bisturí, y desde detrás de Issei, comenzó a trazar un corte en la carne, luego arranco el corte de carne, dejando expuesta la parte inferior de la columna de Issei.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Grito el castaño al sentir como Naki le arrancaba vertebra por vertebra.

-No escucho la cuenta-le menciono el rubio.

-9-¡AAAAHHHHHGGGG!-intentaba hablar, pero el inmenso dolor se lo impedía.

El tiempo pasaba entre gritos de agonía y dolor. Seguido de sacarle la mayoría de las vertebras de la columna, Naki tomo un taladro de baterías.

-Continua.

-993…9-986…9-¡AHHHHHHHHGGG!

Naki comenzó a taladrarle los huesos, agujereándolos con el taladro. Issei solo podía gritar.

La tortura continua durante horas, pero para él fueron eternas.

 **Horas después.**

Luego de que Naki se retirada, Eto lo visito como de costumbre. Y como de costumbre él le dio una sonrisa sincera. Ella se convirtió en su amiga, su mejor y única amiga.

-Me alegra verte Eto-san-le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entre bromas y risas, pasaron los minutos. Pero tan solo esos pocos minutos eran lo más valioso que ahora tenía… y estaría dispuesto a conservarlos sin importar el precio.

-Ya me tengo que ir-le dijo la pequeña Eto.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Issei, con una sonrisa triste.

Odiaba cuando ella lo tenía que dejar. En esos momentos volvía a estar solo. Eto noto esa tristeza.

-No te deprimas…volveré mañana-le animaba ella.

Issei le sonrió dándole las gracias, sin más la chica se fue. Momentos después entro Naki con su sonrisa de sádico.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Issei era arrastrado como perro por dos ghouls de Aogiri. Lo llevaron hasta las celdas donde lo lanzaron como si fuera un saco de basura.

El castaño espero a que se retiraran, para comenzar a levantarse con ayuda de otros prisioneros.

-¿Estás listo para largarnos?-le pregunto uno de ellos, uno que se había vuelto su compañero, tal vez amigo, desde el primer día en que lo tiraron a esa pocilga, al igual que él, antes no era un ghoul, pero los diferenciaba que él fue un humano investigador del CCG, y Issei un demonio de la familia Gremory antes de saber que era un hibrido.

-Estoy listo desde ya hace unos días- le respondió Issei.

-Entonces vamos.

Eran un total de 7 ghouls sin contarlo a él, dando un total de 8.

Uno saco un dedo, que anteriormente se había cortado, y lo uso para forzar la cerradura de la celda.

CLICK

-Si- dijo por lo bajo al haber abierto la puerta.

Luego todos salieron de uno en uno, corrieron en sigilo hasta llegar a una tapa de alcantarilla en el suelo. Entre todos la agarraron mientras uno hacia guardia. Luego de retirarla se metieron de uno en uno.

-Ven por aquí-le dijo su "amigo" dándole señal de correr por donde todos se fueron.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hasta que se agruparon con los demás.

-¿Ahora por donde?-pregunto otro al ver 3 caminos distintos.

(Alarma)

Pero el tiempo fue corto, y se les agoto antes de poder saber por cual era.

-¡Allá están!-grito un ghoul de Aogiri.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron varios del grupo.

Los prisioneros, sin pensar demasiado corrieron por donde vieron primero, separándose unos de otros.

Issei y su "amigo" y otros dos continuaron juntos.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-preguntaba l única integrante mujer.

-Por aquí-dijo Issei luego de prestarle atención a uno de los caminos.

Claro, para él no era nada difícil debido a su olfato y oído súper desarrollados.

-¿Cómo los sabes?-pregunto su "amigo".

-Puedo olerlo-dijo el albino de nombre Issei.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono el otro integrante.

Sin embargo, antes de que Issei pudiera responder, 2 ghouls de alto riesgo los alcanzaron.

El primero era un ghoul de clase SS de cabello azul conocido como Conejo Negro. El otro era albino y alto con una máscara roja que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, era un ghoul de clase SS llamado Tatara.

Issei se puso enfrente junto con su "amigo" listos para un combate perdido.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te espera?-hablo Issei a su compañero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono de vuelta.

-Ellos se aman-refiriéndose a los otros dos-¿Tú tienes alguien con quien volver?-volvió a preguntar.

El medio-ghoul lo pensó durante un momento, no entendía por qué motivo le preguntaba eso. Al fin de unos pocos segundos tuvo su respuesta.

-No lo sé-fue lo que su amigo le respondió.

-Eso basta para mí- dijo Issei-Cuando te de la señal, corres.

-¿Señal?-repitió confundido.

Issei desplego su rinkaku al mismo tiempo que conejo negro desplegaba dos alas ukaku.

 _-Touka-_ fue el pensamiento que vino a la cabeza del albino. Recordó la primera vez que Touka lo ataco usando un ukaku idéntico al de este ghoul.

Issei lanzo sus 4 apéndices contra Conejo negro, pero este los evadió con facilidad acortando la distancia, para seguido lanzar una ráfaga de cristales contra Issei.

(Geiseres de sangre)

Issei recibió de lleno el ataque causando que varios chorros de sangre salieran de sus heridas.

-¡Ahora!-exclamo Issei al mismo tiempo que de su espalda alta salieron dos alas ukakus, pero, a diferencia de las de Conejo negro que eran azul casi morado con un rojo claro. Las de Issei eran de un mayor tamaño y de color rojas intensas con toques de amarillo.

 _-No dijeron que fuera un Quimera-_ fue el pensamiento de Tatara al mirar el recién descubierto ukaku de Issei.

El albino lanzo ráfagas de cristales a los pilares que sostenían el techo. En consecuencia, este se fue viniendo abajo.

-¡Issei!-exclamo su amigo.

-¡No te preocupes, lárgate de aquí!-le grito el albino.

-¡Volveré por ti! ¡Lo prometo!-grito el ghoul, quien era arrastrado por la pareja.

El techo del alcantarillado se termino de caer, aplastando a Issei, pero los otros dos ghouls de Aogiri salieron ilesos al retirarse antes de que este cediera por completo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Un grupo de varios ghouls de Aogiri se encontraban quitando los escombros.

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamo un ghoul.

Debajo de este se encontraba un Issei semi enterrado por escombros. A simple vista se podía notar que estaba muerto. Pero las apariencias engañan, ya antes paso algo similar. Pero no volverían a caer en lo mismo.

 **Tiempo después.**

Luego de que lo desenterraran, Aogiri cambio de instalaciones, y a Issei lo llevaron a una celda, poco después despertó amarrado a una de esas sillas donde lo ponían para torturarlo. Ya habían pasado unos mese desde entonces. Pero la tortura era peor cada vez.

 **Día 486 (1 año y 121 días).**

La cordura de Issei estaba al borde del quiebre, ahora su celda era individuar, su comida eran solo migajas de porquería. Pero, aun en lo profundo de su ser, existía esa pisca de esperanza, que le negaba a quebrarse. Eto aun lo visitaba, pero ahora sus visitas eran más cortas y menos seguidas. En diversas ocasiones se le olvidaba su propio nombre, lo recordaba con la ayuda de Ddraig. Pero era lo único que aun podía recordar, además de su sentido de la moralidad. Todo lo demás era solo una profunda oscuridad en el vacío. Un vacio del cual no sabía nada.

-Parece que despertaste- dijo Naki.

Pero el rubio ahora venía acompañado por sus dos guardaespaldas "Gagi y Guge" que al igual que él, vestían trajes blancos, ambos llevaban máscaras de color blanco similares.

Ambos ghouls se posicionaron por ambos lados de la silla.

-¿Te alegra verme?-pregunto Naki con una sonrisa desquiciada-¡a mí sí!-exclamo con locura.

Luego de que Naki le inyectara el ojo. Los otros dos ghouls que lo acompañaban lo sujetaron por los brazos.

-Intentare algo nuevo en esta ocasión-le dijo el rubio-para eso necesito a Gagi y Guge- dijo y los ghouls lo tomaron por los brazos.

Ambos comenzaron a jalarle los brazos con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡AAAHHHHHHGGGGG!

Gritaban al sentir como sus tendones se rasgaban, sus articulaciones se separaban de forma lenta y tortuosa, las uniones de sus hombros y codos, se separaban. Cada fibra que unía sus brazos con el resto de su cuerpo, se fueron rompiendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

Pero él solo podía gritar de dolor.

¡PLECKS!

Fue el sonido que hicieron sus brazos al desprenderse de su cuerpo. El dolor que sentía enseguida se incremento. La sangre salía a borbotones de los muñones donde antes estaban sus brazos.

-Continuemos-dijo Naki.

Y sus subordinados sacaron de la forja dos trozos de metal al rojo vivo. Ambos lo usaron para carbonizar los muñones de Issei, este solo grito intentando fallidamente soltarse.

Luego de que Issei dejara de gritar, Naki le hiso una seña con la cabeza a ambos subordinados. Estos tomaron a Issei y le abrieron la boca a la fuerza.

-Esta vez te he traído varios regalos-menciono Naki sacando de un saco un contenedor de metal- ¿sabes que insecto tiene la picada más dolorosa?-le pregunto desenroscando la tapa del recipiente-una hormiga que por su dolorosa, los humanos la llamaron hormiga bala.

Naki saco del recipiente un contenedor de cristal, en este se veían varias hormigas caminando, el recipiente estaba unido a una manguera transparente que funcionaba como única salida para dichas hormigas.

El rubio metió la manguera por la boca del albino, pasándola por su garganta. Sonriendo con malicia, él rubio abrió la manguera del contenedor dejando paso libre a las hormigas.

-¡GAH!-fue lo que pudo pronunciar Issei al sentir como las hormigas se adentraban en su cuerpo.

Naki no termino hay, seguidamente adentro otra manguera, de un tamaño más fino, por dentro de su oído.

Issei poco a poco comenzó a sentir como ardía su cuerpo. Sus manos regeneradas comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo convulsionaba, y de las cuencas de sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de sangre al igual que su boca, oídos y nariz. Sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar, era lo peor que le hicieron hasta ahora.

-Tráiganlos-ordeno Naki a sus dos subordinados.

Momentos después entraron a la habitación, pero ahora venían acompañados de otros miembros de Aogiri. Pero lo más destacable era que todos traían a una persona atada con un saco en la cabeza, eran un total de 12 contando los prisioneros. Luego los separaron en dos grupos.

-Juguemos un juego-declaraba Naki-lo único que tienes que hacer es escoger-la cara de todos los prisioneros fueron reveladas.

-¡!

Eran ellos, sus ex-compañeros de celda, todos y cada uno de ellos, con la única excepción de su "amigo", pero ahora ya ni lo recordaba. Pero, el simple hecho de mirarlos otra vez, fue más que suficiente para reconocerlos a todos, causando que recupere un poco de su memoria.

-Son un total de 6… solo tienes que decir cuáles son los 3 que más quieres que vivan… es fácil-dijo descaradamente- te daré 12 segundos, por cada 2 segundos que pasen matare a uno.

-12

Comenzaba el "juego", Issei no sabía qué hacer, las hormigas en su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con claridad su cuerpo no respondía, sus antiguos compañeros se movían de forma errática. Ninguno quería morir, y la salvación estaba en sus manos.

-11

Era uno decisión difícil, los conoció a todos, eso no lo facilitaba, solo lo empeoraba. Su visión era borrosa, sus manos convulsionaban y el tiempo corría.

-10

Cuando Naki dijo ese número uno de los ghouls de Aogiri le rompió el cuello a uno de sus antiguos compañeros.

-9

Issei presencio todo de primera mano, fue horrible, sentía que era su culpa.

-8

Pero el reloj no paraba, y otro fue asesinado al ser atravesado por el corazón. Ahora estaba seguro de su decisión, pero el destino y el hombre que puso las reglas de este juego eran más que solo crueles.

-Aceleremos las cosas-dijo Naki.

-7, 6, 5, 4- dijo de forma seguida y rápida sin darle tiempo de hablar.

Otros 2 fueron asesinados, dejando solamente a 2 con vida. Pero no eran cualquiera, eran ellos, la pareja de enamorados por la que se sacrifico.

-Ahora tienes 4 segundos para decidir cuál de ellos morirá, puedes salvar a uno solo-le dijo el rubio.

Ahora era peor la decisión, su cuerpo le dolía a más no poder y tenía poco tiempo para decidir que parte de la pareja separar.

-4

Pero el tiempo no paraba y cada vez se hacía más escaso. El hombre se revolcaba en el suelo intentando quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

-3

La mujer lloraba aterrara, su pareja seguía moviéndose, y por fin se pudo quitar la mordaza de la boca.

-2

-¡Escoge que ella viva!-grito el hombre con todo lo que pudo.

Ahora la decisión era clara.

-1

-¡La salvo a ella!-grito Issei, pero al hacerlo una gran cantidad de sangre y unas hormigas salieron de su boca.

-Como gustes-dijo Naki.

No fue otro que el mismo rubio, quien con su koukaku asesino al sujeto de un solo corte que lo decapito.

-Ahora la segunda parte-menciono Naki con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Gagi y Guge le separaron las piernas a la pobre chica. Issei captando el mensaje forcejeo para liberarse ahora más desesperado. Pero sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles. Uno de los otros ghouls utilizo una navaja para romper la tela del pantalón de la chica, ella pataleaba y se movía de forma errática, pero de nada serbia debido a los dos subordinados de Naki.

El ghoul se quito el matalón, revelando su miembro erecto. La chica estaba horrorizada y lloraba, Issei estaba furioso, eso era lo peor que le podían hacer a una mujer. Era despreciable. De una sola embestida, el sujeto la penetro.

-¡HHHHHHHHMMMMM!

Fue el grito ahogado de la chica, de su entrepierna comenzó a salir sangre. Esto solo aumento la ira de Issei, pero ahora los sellos estaban en todo su cuerpo y un círculo mágico, que drenaba todas sus fuerzas, se encontraba en el suelo debajo de la silla.

El sujeto seguía embistiéndola sin piedad, ella daba gritos mudos. Issei estaba furioso. Eran unos desgraciados, degenerados violadores, malditos bastardos. Hicieron que él la salvara, para que ahora ellos la violen en frente de él, las hormigas aumentaban su dolor, y la tortura era peor que nunca.

Poco después en sujeto llego al orgasmo, y el muy bastardo le acabo adentro. La pobre chica lloraba y tenía una mirada perdida, sus piernas le temblaban debido a la poca gentileza del degenerado.

Pero la tortura empeoro al ver que otro de los ghouls comenzaba a hacerle lo mismo que su compañero. Malditos degenerados.

 **Tiempo después.**

Habían pasado varias horas, la pobre chica fue violada en diversas ocasiones por más de uno de esos hijos de p***, su mirada estaba perdida y vacía, la habían roto.

-Dime-comenzaba Naki-te daré la oportunidad de acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero, si decides acabar con el sufrimiento de esta pobre chica, ten en cuenta que su sangre estará en tus manos, que por tú culpa, ella sufrió solo para después morir… toma una decisión.

 _-[Compañero]-_ fue lo único que le pudo decir Ddraig.

Ni siquiera el dragón emperador rojo, sabía que decirle en esta situación, nunca, ni siquiera en los siglos que estuvo vivo, o en las guerras que vio pasar. Nunca presencio algo como esto, ninguno de sus anteriores portadores sufrió algo como esto. Lo único que podía hacer era compartir el sufrimiento de su compañero. Alguien como él, quien solo con su presencia hacia sudar a los mismos dioses, ahora se encontraba tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan impotente…tan…inútil.

Issei miraba a la chica, su sacrificio fue por nada, la salvo para esto. Para nada… para matarla. Pero si eso la liberaría, entonces que así sea.

-Mátala-le dijo a Naki.

El rubio sonrió con mayor malicia.

-No creíste que sería tan fácil ¿o sí?-diciendo esto, uno de sus subordinados trajo una mesa con ruedas, en ella se encontraba un vara de metal soldada a una escopeta de dos cañones recortada. Dicha arma quedo frente a él, apuntando directo a la cabeza de la chica.

Naki le desato el brazo derecho.

-Tú tienes que matarla-revelo extasiado.

 _-[Malditos]-_ les maldijo el Dragón.

Issei poso su mano temblorosa en el gatillo del arma. Estaba pegada, no la podía mover para apuntar a otro lado.

-Esta arma tiene una munición especial para ghouls-revelo Naki-solo tienes que presionar el gatillo.

Le temblaba la mano, lagrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos, el dolor que las hormigas le causaban era horrible. Su presionaba el gatillo liberaría a una persona de un tormento, pero se mancharía sus propias manos de sangre inocente. Se perdería así mismo… era tan simple lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía una enorme dificultad… no sería capaz ¿verdad?

(Disparo)

(Explosión de sangre)

(Sonido de cristales rompiéndose)

Al final presiono el gatillo y acabo con la vida de la chica… pero su pisca de cordura se rompió como si fuera un delgado cristal… el hombre que una vez fue Issei Hyoudou, ahora entraba a un abismo de absoluta e infinita oscuridad.

Issei Hyoudou, ahora solo era un cascaron vacio. Un cuerpo sin arma.

Era nada, era ceniza.

Pero lo bueno de tocar fondo era que solo puedes comenzar a subir.

 **Día 500. (1 año y 135 días).**

Pasaron 14 días desde entonces, ahora el albino no gritaba en sus torturas, no se tensaba, de hecho, parecía que las disfrutaba. Cuando Eto lo visitaba, solo sonreía, no decía nada, no asía nada, cuando Naki lo torturaba, solo le sonreía con gratitud. Lo tenían que llevar como si fuera solo un muñeco.

Ahora nos encontramos en su celda.

-27…20…13-era la cuenta que el albino contaba mientras se tronaba los dedos-6… 0 –termino la cuenta.

El consecuencia se puso de pie… y su estomago rugió.

-Tengo hambre-dijo con una sonrisa dientuda-(olfateando).

En ese momento llegaban los ghouls encargados de llevarlo al salón de torturas.

Apenas la puerta fue abierta, el albino tomo por el cuelo a ambos ghoul de Aogiri. Y con absoluta facilidad les rompió el cuello.

Luego de darse banquete con los ghouls, tomo las llaves. Y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de las celdas, abrió una por una y devoraba a todo aquel que estuviera dentro. Era como un tigre hambriento entrando a la jaula de las gallinas. No dejaba más que pedazos de ropa y manchas de sangre en el suelo de cada celda.

Cuando vacio las celdas, pasó a seguir su caminata por los pasillos, cabe destacar que solo dejaba rastros de sangre por donde pasaba.

-(Olfateando)-sonrió con diversión al divisar un aroma conocido.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes que llegara a su objetivo.

Frente a él se encontraba la pequeña momia conocida como Eto, esta venia acompañada de Tatara y Noro.

-Eto-chan-dijo como un niño saludando con la mano mientras corría.

-¿I-kun?-logro pronunciar la pequeña momia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburrí de estar encerrado-dijo de forma simple-Naki no tiene trucos nuevos para mostrarme, y decidí irme-dijo como si estuviera hablando de algún juego.

Tatara miraba esto analítico. Eto sorprendida. Y Noro permanecía en silencio.

-¿Te aburriste?-repitió Eto confundida.

-Sí, Naki-chan ya no me enseñaba trucos nuevos que me gustaran, entonces decidí que vendría a verte-conto de una manera demasiado infantil.

-¿Desde cuándo podías escapar?-pregunto Tatara.

-Desde…no sé- dijo levantando los hombros-además tenía hambre-dijo tomándose el estomago-y esos sujetos tienen buen sabor-señalando a lo que quedaba de los demás ghouls.

-¿Cuántos devoraste?-pregunto Tatara de nueva cuenta.

-Espera… (Olfateando)… habían 146 ghouls en este lugar más 63 en las celdas-calculaba-ahora quedan solo 41 si contamos a Naki y sus 2 amigos.

Era inimaginable, un sujeto como él, teniendo sus poderes sellados al igual que sus kagunes, fue capaz de comerse a más de 150 ghouls. Inaudito.

-¡Tu maldito gusano, que le hiciste a mis juguetes!-grito Naki que recién llegaba.

Se encontraba molesto porque el albino había devorado a todos sus juguetes (refiriéndose a los prisioneros)

-¡Te matare!-dijo revelando su koukaku.

-Ruidoso-dijo el albino sin voltearse a ver a Naki.

-¡!

De la espalda baja del albino salió una cola bikaku de color negra con detalles rojos.

Dicha cola atravesó el hombro de Naki y lo empalo contra la pared, dejando al rubio inmóvil.

-Ya me canse de jugar-dijo dándose la vuelta y tronándose en dedo medio con el pulgar.

-¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto una voz, para que todos voltearan a ver al dueño de dicha voz.

-(Olfateando) ¿Abuelo?-dijo el albino al recién llegado.

En efecto, no era otro que Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el abuelo del albino.

-¿Me puedes decir tú nombre?-pregunto Rizevim amable, raramente mostraba ese lado.

-Mi nombre…-repitió el albino-todavía no tengo nombre-le dijo el albino.

 _-Parece que por fin lo rompieron-_ pendo Rizevim al mirar el estado del albino.

-¿Me puedes dar un nombre?-pedía el albino.

 _-Ahora es como un niño-_ pensaba Rizevim sonriendo-claro… ahora te llamaras Akusei.

(Decidí usar el mismo nombre que el multiverso original)

-Bien-fue todo lo que respondió el albino.

-Sígueme-pidió Rizevim.

Y el ahora conocido como Akusei, lo siguió sin protestar.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Akusei y Rizevim caminaron por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a la terraza, en ella los esperaba un helicóptero. Rizevim se subió en él, y le hiso una señal a Akusei para que subiera. El albino lo obedeció con una sonrisa emocionado. Con ellos ya dentro, el helicóptero despego con Euclid en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Eto-chan no viene?-pregunto Akusei.

-Ella se quedara. Volverás a verla cuando terminemos contigo-respondió y agrego.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Akusei.

-Iremos a un lugar donde te fortalecerás-le respondió el peliplata.

-¿Fortalecer?-repitió dudoso.

-En tú estado actual no nos servirás de mucho. Para eso iremos a fortalecerte… no querrás que Eto se decepcione de ti ¿o sí?

Eso ya era jugar sucio. Se aprovecho del cariño que él albino le tenía al pequeño ghoul.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo determinado.

-Recuerda entonces… entre más rápido te fortalezcas, más rápido volverás con ella.

Era una promesa, una determinación, una meta. Él aun recordaba su tormento a manos de Naki, pero no recordaba quien era. Y Eto fue la única que lo había visitado, la única que se preocupo por él. Por estos simples y valiosos motivos, es que él le tenía tanta estima y tanto cariño.

Pero Rizevim sabía esto. Y lo aprovecharía a como le convenga.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Luego de varios minutos volando, llegaron a una isla conocida como la isla Ru. En ella había un castillo.

-Bien, sígueme-ordeno Rizevim a Akusei.

Sin nada que decir el albino siguió al peliplata a través del castillo. Caminaran hasta llegar a un claro, parecía más una arena de gladiadores que otra cosa.

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?-pregunto Akusei.

-En este lugar mediremos tú limite actual-le dijo Rizevim-tendrás que pelear con varios enemigos hasta que ya no puedas más… de esa forma mediremos cual es tú limite.

Akusei solo asintió con la cabeza, para que Rizevim se retirada a las gradas, acto seguido una barreda se formo encerrando al albino en la arena.

(Rejas abriéndose)

De entre unas rejas en una pared, salió un minotauro de al menos 2.30 armado con un hacha.

Dicho minotauro al divisar al albino en su vista, comenzó a correr contra él. Akusei por su parte solo sonrió… después de todo, quería probar cosas nuevas.

Al mismo tiempo que Crimson libero su rinkaku, unos tatuajes de color negro aparecieron en sus brazos hasta su cuello y cubriendo sus apéndices (Sinónimo de tentáculo o protuberancia), dejándolos de color carmesí con negro.

-Parece que aun tiene los cellos-comento Euclid.

-Eso lo hará más interesante-dijo Rizevim con una sonrisa.

El minotauro alzo su hacha, pero al hacerlo, Akusei le perforo el dorso con dos de sus apéndices. Sin embargo, estos no atravesaron el cuerpo del minotauro, solo se incrustaron en el. Bajado su hacha con fuerza el minotauro ataco, pero Akusei con sus dos apéndices en el cuerpo del minotauro, los uso para barrerse por entre las piernas del minotauro, quedando detrás de este. Estando en esa posición, jalo ambos apéndices sin sacarlos del minotauro, este hacia un esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar y quedar empalado en el pico del extremo de su hacha. Pero él albino lo pateo en la espalda mandándolo a empalarse en el pico de su hacha. Pero este aun se mantenía vivo, estando arriba de la espalda del minotauro, Akusei salto alto para caer con mayor fuerza sobre la misma. Causando que el minotauro quedara empalado más en su hacha, dando fin a su vida.

Akusei habiendo acabado con su enemigo procedió a darse bocado. Dándole un mordisco en la espalda.

-Es como comer un pedazo de vaca-comento.

No es que le desagradara el sabor a vaca, pero no era que fuera demasiado bueno.

(Rejas abriéndose)

De nuevo otras rejas se abrieron, pero de estas ya no salía un minotauro. Ahora lo que salía era una bestia mucho más peligrosa. Su pelaje marrón era poco común en esa especie, sus ojos rasgados eran característicos al igual que sus labios negros, enormes garras de sus 4 patas, y afilados colmillos en su boca manchada de sangre, y lo que lo convertía en lo que era, y además daba señal de que tan poderoso era, 5 colas que salían de su parte trasera. No podía ser otra bestia más que un kyubi (zorro de 9 colas), o también conocido como kitsune. Por donde se viera esa cosa le doblaba el tamaño.

-¿No cree que exagero al mandarle al zorro tan pronto?-le dijo Euclid.

-No, quiero ver que tan alta es su resistencia. Además, un kyubi es más que perfecto para probarlo.

La bestia corrió a gran velocidad contra el albino, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba frente a él. Akusei lo intento evitar, pero el kyubi fue más rápido en enterrar sus 5 garras en su estomago, y continuando su ataque lo mando a estrellar contra una pared.

-[Compañero, no creo que puedas ganarle con esos cellos en ti]-le hablo Ddraig.

-Aun así, me emociona enfrentarme a una bestia con ese poder-dijo Akusei poniéndose de pie.

Ddraig fue otro que también lo motivo en su tortura, sin embargo, el dragón no pudo hacerlo entrar en razón y recordarle quien era. Por lo que decidió acompañarlo como su compañero y ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera.

-[Intentare algo… solo te pido que resistas]-anuncio el dragón.

-No hay problema.

Sin embargo el problema se presento cuando el kyubi lo tomo por el cuello alzándolo contra la pared. Akusei podía verlo directo a sus ojos, esos ojos rasgados de coloro rojo. Podía ver ira en ellos, también sed de sangre. Pero eso no evito que sonriera.

Desplego su segundo kagune al mismo tiempo que aferraba su agarre en la mano que lo alzaba contra la pared. Sus alas ukaku brillaron con intensidad al mismo tiempo que disparaban grandes ráfagas de cristales. Varios de estos causaban cortes no demasiado profundos en el cuerpo del kyubi, pero la bestia lo soltó cuando uno de los cristales atravesó su ojo derecho.

El albino cayó al suelo mientras tocia de forma leve. El kyubi se retorcía intentando sacar el cristal de su ojo, cuando lo saco, lo que antes fue su ojo, ahora solo era un agujero del cual salía sangre. Akusei sin perder tiempo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y comenzó a golpear el abdomen del kyubi. Este con solo hacer un arrebato con su pata, lo mando a estrellarse contra otra pared.

-(Gruñido)-era lo que hacia el kyubi.

En el hocico del kyubi comenzó a reunirse energía de color blanco.

-COF, COF, p-parece que lo hice enojar-comento el albino limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, los cuales formaban una sonrisa de éxtasis.

Una esfera del tamaño de una bola de billar se había formado en la boca del kyubi, era una esfera de touki. Él albino lo miraba atento. El zorro cerro la boca con dicha esfera, al poco tiempo la volvió a abrir, lanzando un rayo de color blanco a una inmensa velocidad que él albino no podría evadir.

-¡!

-[¡Ahora!]

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!

Lo único que quedaba por donde paso el rayo, era un rastro de destrucción, y al final de este se encontraba Akusei portando una agrietada armadura carmesí con gemas verdes y sus brazos en X, y sus alas ukakus cristalizadas y agrietadas, con varias partes consumidas.

-Parece que ha logrado volver a usar la [Boosted Gear]-comento Euclid.

-Esto nos da una nueva carta que jugar-dijo Rizevim sonriendo-si mal no recuerdo, la pequeña monja sello el alma de Grender en una de las gemas de la [Boosted Gear]-hacia memoria-ahora podríamos traerlo de nuevo a la vida-sacando un cáliz dorado con una gema roja incrustada.

-[Pude liberar la [Boosted Gear] segundos antes de recibir ese ataque]-informo Ddraig.

-Acabemos con él-dijo el albino sonriendo desafiante.

 **-[Boost x 10]**

Ambos se lanzaron uno en contra del otro. Akusei choco su puño derecho en la mejilla del kyubi, este por su parte, incrusto sus garras en el hombro izquierdo del albino, causando que este sangre y rompa esa área de la armadura.

 **-[Boost x 10]**

¡PUM!

Continuando el ataque, el albino pateo el mentón del kyubi, mandando a este por los aires, o sin que este lo sujetara usando sus 5 colas.

¡PUM!

El kyubi dio un giro en el aire, causando que el efecto giratorio estrellara al albino contra el suelo. Volviendo a girar su cuerpo, el kyubi lanza al albino contra una pared. Akusei se incrusta en la pared con gran fuerza y antes de moverse, el kyubi salta enterrando sus 2 garras delanteras en el dorso del albino.

-GAH.

El albino solo tocio sangre dentro del casco.

 **-[Boost x 5]**

Aprovechando la poca distancia, el albino entierra sus pulgares en los ojos del kyubi.

-(Gruñidos)-era todo lo que la bestia podía hacer.

Sujetando con fuerza la cabeza del kyubi, el albino le da un rodillazo.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Y repitió esa acción otras tres veces, el zorro saca sus garras del cuerpo del albino y usan sus patas traseras para impulsarse con la pared y saltar, para tomar distancia.

-[No te confíes, recuerda que los youkai usan el Senjutsu para divisar a su objetivo. El hecho de que le quitaras la vista, no significa que no pueda saber donde estas]-aconsejaba.

-Lo olvidaba- en realidad no lo sabía, pero no quería parecer un inútil delante de Ddraig.

 **-[Boost x 5]**

La armadura serraba sus grietas al mismo tiempo que Akusei regeneraba sus heridas.

El kyubi comenzaba a cargar energía natural en su boca. Y el albino cargaba más aumentos.

-Parece que volverá a usar ese ataque-comentaba el albino.

 **-[Boost x 10] [Dragón shop]**

Tanto Akusei como el kyubi lanzaron sus ataque al mismo tiempo, causando que estos choquen, de inmediato se tono la diferencia de poderes. El albino poco a poco perdía terreno ante el ataque del kyubi.

-M-Maldita sea-maldecía el albino.

 **-[Boost x 5]**

Su aumento de poder solo le ganaban un poco de tiempo, la colisión cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-gritaba, pero el ataque no se detuvo.

¡BUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMM!

Hasta que choco con él, una luz blanca segó la vista de todos por un momento, ambos ataques colisionaron con el albino. Al despejarse el humo, se podía ver a un jadeante kyubi y a un albino inconsciente con una sonrisa de éxtasis.

-Parece que perdió-comento Euclid.

-Dio más de lo que esperaba-siguió Rizevim-pero logro el objetivo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El peliblanco despertaba en una habitación que no conocía.

-(Olfateo)-olfatea para orientarse.

-Parece que despertaste.

Esas palabras eran las mismas que le decía Naki, pero no era él quien se las decía ahora.

-Rizevim me mando a buscarte cuando despertaras-comento Euclid.

Dest solo asintió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

 _-Parece que sus anteriores herirás no le afectan-_ pensaba para sí mismo.

Ambos caminaron por el castillo hasta llegar donde estaba Rizevim, este era acompañado por un sujeto de ojos verde oscuro y cabello verde moco su sonrisa era la de un ¿sádico? No, se parecía más a la suya cuando le dolía algo, entonces era la sonrisa de un masoquista.

(La apariencia de Grender en su forma humana me la invente)

El otro sujeto que acompañaba a Rizevim, no era otro que el dragón maligno más fuerte, Crom Cruach.

-Hasta que por fin llegas-comento el peliplata.

-Es un gusto verte Ddraig-saludaba el peliverde.

-[No puedo decir lo mismo]-comentaba de forma seca- _[Ten cuidado… Grender nunca es tan amable]-_ advertía mentalmente.

-Siempre tan simpático-comento el peliverde.

-Akusei, cuando estabas inconsciente liberamos el alma de Grender y lo trajimos a la vida-apuntando al peliverde- también hemos quitado los sellos que adsorbían tú poder-comento y el albino miraba sus brazos.

Era cierto sus brazos ya no tenían esas marcas que retenían su poder. Ahora podía dar todo de sí mismo (o eso creía).

-¿Y qué es lo que hare para fortalecerme?-pregunto curioso.

Rizevim y Grender sonrieron ante esto.

-Para eso iremos a otro lugar-le dijo al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico se creaba debajo de ellos.

 **El hades tierras inhóspitas.**

Habían sido transportados a un lugar que parecía salido del infierno. El cielo era gris con nubes de humo negro, el suelo era negro y estaba quemado, árboles secos rodeaban el lugar. Y ríos de brea corrían, el olor como amoniaco.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto al mirar el cambio de ambiente.

-Este es el inframundo del dios Hades-le respondió Rizevim- aquí te entrenaran Grender y Crom Cruach-informaba y Grender se transformaba en un dragón-no saldrás de aquí hasta que ellos te lo permitan-toma-dándole 2 esclavas de cuero color negro, que le llegaban desde el codo hasta las muñeca.

-¿Pare que son?-pregunto tomándolas.

-No te las podrás quitar, solo yo te las podre quitar cuando lo vea necesario-le dijo- cada una te dará un peso extra a medida que te fortalezcas-le respondió.

-Ya veo.

De inmediato Dest sintió 20 kilos extra por cada brazo.

-A, y van con este-dándole un chaleco, parecido a un chaleco antibalas.

(Como el chaleco antibalas que León compra en Resident Evil 4)

El albino se puso el chaleco, y seguido se le sumaron otros 50 kilos.

-Lo primero que harás será sobrevivir por un mes-le informo Rizevim-nos vemos cuando termines.

Diciendo esto se retira usando un círculo mágico.

-Cuando… ¡!

¡PUM! ¡PUHHHHHHHSSSSSS!

Antes de terminar la pregunta, Grender lo golpeo mandándolo a arrastrar por todo el suelo.

(Desde aquí se puede considerar relleno, para los que no les interese pueden saltarse hasta el próximo capítulo. Lo único que pondré será el entrenamiento de Issei)

-¡Vamos Ddraig pelea!-exclamaba el enorme dragón verde.

-[No caigas en su juego… Grender es un masoquista en extremo, y en tú estado actual no serias más que una pequeña hormiga enfrente de él]-le informo Ddraig.

-(Escupiendo) eso si dolió-se quejo reincorporándose.

¡PUM!

Pero tan rápido como se puso de pie, fue mandado de vuelta al suelo atravesando unos 8 árboles. Cortesía de un puñetazo que le dio Crom Cruach.

-No te distraigas-le advertía el dragón maligno.

\- [Boosted Gear]

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Dijo al mismo tiempo que su armadura se materializaba.

¡PUM!

Pero no fue capaz de evitar el colazo que Grender la dio. En consecuencia su armadura se abrió del costado y la carne de ese lado se desprendió de su hueso.

-J-jajá-rio por lo bajo.

Echando la cabeza asía atrás, logro evitar otro puñetazo de Crom. Pero el dragón maligno más fuerte doblo su brazo en la parte del codo, en consecuencia le dio un golpe con el codo directo a la cara, mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

 _-Esto es muy difícil…cada vez que me levanto del suelo, es solamente para volver a caer-_ se decía mentalmente.

-[Si tú oponente tiene un nivel superior, la mejor opción siempre será usar tu entorno]-le aconsejo Ddraig.

¡PUM!

Sin poder si quiera salirse del árbol, Grender uso su pie para patear dicho árbol.

-¡Es todo lo que tienes Ddraig!-rugía el poderoso dragón.

-Entorno.

Pero en ese lugar no había nada que pudiera usar.

-¡!

Sin darse cuenta y aun estando en el aire, Crom ya lo sostenía del cuello.

 _-¿Cuando?-_ se pregunto al ver que no pudo siquiera verlo.

¡PUM x 3!

Usando su otra mano Crom impacto otros tres golpes al cuerpo, rompiendo más de una costilla. Subiendo su brazo.

¡PUM!

Impacto otro golpe en la cara de Dest. Mandándolo a volar en picada.

-¡!

¡PUM!

Pero aun cayendo, Grender lo vatio usando un árbol como un bate, mandándolo a estrellarse a una montaña.

-Q-Que fuerza COF-decía al ver la distancia que recorrió-casi no puedo moverme.

A duras penas logro comenzar a salir de la tierra.

¡PUM!

Pero Grender lo enterró de un puñetazo antes de que terminara de salir.

 _-Es muy rápido-_ pensó al ver la distancia que recorrió en solo segundos _-pero no me rendiré._

 **-[Boost x 20]**

Grender levanto su puño dejando salir al albino, pero este tenía la palma de su mano apuntado al dragón.

 **-[Dragón shop]**

Elrayodeenergíalediodirectoen lacara aGrender, dejando una nube de humo, cuando esta se retiro, él dragón no tenía un solo rasguño.

-¿Eso fue todo?-pregunto decepcionado-creí que Ddraig sería más un reto que un juego.

El dragón inflo su pecho, acto seguido desato una gran cantidad de fuego directo al albino.

-¡Mierda!

Grender continúo lanzándole fuego durante unos segundos más.

-¿Ya te moriste?-pregunto mirando la nube de humo.

 **-[Boost x 10]**

La armadura, ahora de color negra debido a las quemaduras, salió a gran velocidad pasando entre las piernas del dragón. Grender levanto su cola para aplastarlo contra el suelo.

-Eso no-dijo el albino.

 **-[Boost x 10]**

 **[Dragón Shop]**

Creando la esfera del dragón shop en su mano, el albino apunto asía el suelo. El impulso lo mando por el aire fuera del alcance de la cola de Grender.

-Estuvo cerca.

-No te distraigas-esa voz lo helo.

¡PUM!

Crom lo golpeo en la nuca, mandándolo a arrastrar contra la tierra.

-Son demasiados rápidos-dijo semi-consiente debido al golpe en la cabeza.

 **-[Boost x 10]**

-[Solo juegan contigo]-comento Ddraig-[de pelear enserio, ya estarías muerto]

-Eso es desalentador-comento frustrado.

Grender lanzo un rayo de fuego asía él. El albino no pudo evitar recibirlo, y lo recibió mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

-Tiene que haber una forma-se decía pensativo, pero alerta.

Salto asía el frente para evitar la pisada del dragón. Pero Crom lo impacto en el mentón con una patada que lo mando directo a las garras de Grender, el dragón lo sujeto con ambas manos y le comenzó a ejercer presión.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grito al sentir todos sus huesos romperse.

-Vamos Ddraig-le decía el gigante dragón.

-¡M-MAAAAALLLLLLDIIIIIITAAAA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito de impotencia. Pero Grender continuaba ejerciendo presión.

El albino pronto perdió la conciencia en las manos de Grender.

-Parece que ya no puedes más-dijo el dragón aflojando el agarre-¡pero yo aun no acabo!-exclamo.

Apretó con mayor fuerza… y luego lo retorció dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo mirando al lado contrario que sus piernas. Acto seguido Grender separo su mano, pariéndolo a la mitad, soltando las piernas, dejo en su mano izquierda la parte superior del albino.

Abrió su mano y miro la parte superior del albino, alzando su otra mano, para luego abajarla sobre su mano abierta.

 **-[Ascalon]**

-¡!

El albino saco la hoja de la espada en su mano izquierda, causando que el dragón se clavara la hoja en sus nudillos.

-AH-gimió el dragón-la asesina de dragones… olvidaba que eras el portador de esa arma-comento retirando su puño.

Pero cuando lo hiso, vio que el albino ya no estaba en su mano.

-¿Donde?-pregunto mirando el suelo.

(Geiser de sangre)

 **[Boost x 20]**

 **[Transfer]**

Un geiser de sangre salió del puño del dragón cuando el albino retiro la hoja. Acto seguido, el albino transfirió 20 aumentos a la espada y se dejo caer de la mano donde Grender tenía enterrada la espada. Lanzando un corte en el hombro del dragón.

 _-Tiene una piel y escamas muy duras-_ pensó al ver que la espada solo le pudo hacer una pequeña raya.

-Te escondiste en mi propia mano… pero de nada te servirá.

Aun en caída fue pateado por el enorme dragón, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una docena de arboles antes de caer junto al rio de brea.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba inmóvil mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

Antes de que se regenerada completamente, Crom lo levanto de la parte trasera del cuello.

¡PUM x 6!

Y le dio más golpes al cuerpo. El albino solo escupía sangre sin poder hacer nada.

Sin poder hacer nada más, libero sus 4 apéndices disparados contra Crom. El pelinegro desapareció evitando el ataque y soltando al albino, que apenas pudo caer de pie con sus piernas recién regeneradas.

Haciendo aparición de sus dos alas carmesís tomo un ligero vuelo en altura. Estando ahí, logro divisar a Grender.

-¡Oye, estúpida lagartija come moco, ven aquí antes de que vaya y te parta en trasero!-insulto a gritos.

El dragón a una velocidad tremenda comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y él albino. Este último por su parte comenzó a volar en dirección contraria, pero Crom se cruzo en su camino lanzando un puñetazo, el albino lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza. Crom doblo su codo ante esto. Pero el albino giro su cuerpo para mover más su cabeza, pero Crom movió la articulación del hombro para mover más el codo, el albino lo evito agachándose, pero Crom levanto su rodilla dándole en el mentón, y Crom continúo girando su brazo en dirección que su codo quede abajo y su mano arriba. De esa forma logro darle un codazo en la nuca al albino. Mandándolo directo al pozo de brea.

 _-Es muy bueno-_ pensaba mientras se hundía más en la brea- _como podría vencerlos._

 _-[Es simple compañero… no puedes vencerlos… su nivel y experiencia, es demasiado por encima de los tuyo]_

 _-Tiene que haber una forma._

 _-[No puedes vencerlos, lo único que puedes hacer es sobrevivir]_

El dragón tenía razón, no importa que haga, no sería capaz a ambos, era imposible… lo único que puede hacer ahora es intentar no morir hasta que se cumpla el mes.

El albino dejo que el rio de brea siguiera su corriente dejándose llevar por él.

Tal como se esperaba, el rio lo llevo lejos de ambos dragones. Cuando salió ya no estaba cerca de ellos, la brea no era fácil de quitarse, mucho menos de salir, apenas pudo salir de ella con la ayuda de sus rinkakus. Pero aun así quedo exhausto.

-Esta cosa es horrible-mirando la brea pegada en su mano.

No se había dado cuenta, pero había llamado la atención de un grupo de arpías.

-Maldita sea-maldijo al verse rodeado de esas desgraciadas.

Pero las arpías eran el menor de sus problemas. Del suelo comenzaron a salir brazos putrefactos. Estos continuaron elevándose del suelo hasta que un cuerpo completo salió. Era un cadáver, mejor dicho era una nación de cadáveres putrefactos.

Y de entre los arboles comenzaron a salir espectros, de la brea salieron cadáveres cubiertos de ella.

-Maldita sea-maldijo al ver su mala suerte.

Inflando su pecho, lanzo una bola de fuego en contra de uno de los monstruos de brea.

¡BOM!

Este exploto al recibir el fuego.

-Tengo una idea.

-[¿Qué planeas?]

-Usare el ambiente.

Mientras tanto. Crom Cruach y Grender buscaban al albino.

-¿¡Donde demonios esta!?-exclamaba Grender mirando a todos lados.

-Uso la brea para esconderse-comento Crom.

 **[Dragón shop]**

Un rayo de energía pego en el pecho de Grender.

-Pequeña mosca insignificante-insulto el dragón comenzando a acortar la distancia entre él y el albino-¡te tengo!-exclamo al verlo enfrente de él.

Pero lo extraño que este viniera contra él.

-¡!

La respuesta le llego al ver que del bosque salía una enorme horda de monstruos. La enorme horda choco de frente contra el dragón.

-¡Malditas moscas asquerosas!-rugía aplastando a cuanto se le pusiera en frente.

Mientras tanto, Crom con su menor tamaño se encontraba enfrente del albino.

-Sabes que esto servirá de nada-comentaba.

-Al contrario… ya me ha servido-dijo con una sonrisa-me sirvió para poder combatirlos por separado.

-Aun así no serás capaz de vencerme.

-Comprobémoslo.

Él ya sabía desde antes que no es ningún rival para ninguno de los dos. Pero un enorme orgullo no le permitía simplemente huir.

 _-["El entrenamiento que Tannin le dio… es solo un estiramiento comparado con esto"]-_ Ddraig pensaba para sí mismo.

Era verdad, entrenar con 2 dragones malignos que pueden superar a un rey dragón, es un simple suicidio. Ni Ddraig ni el albino se daban cuenta. Pero, cada vez el peso extra aumentaba, ahora se encontraba llevando un total de 400 kilos, que iban aumentando a medida que su poder aumentaba, dándoles la ilusión que no mejoraban demasiado.

Volviendo a la pelea.

 **[Boost x 10]**

El albino se lanzaba en contra de Crom, pero este desapareció cuando el golpe lo iba a impactar. Reapareciendo detrás del albino, el dragón le lanzo un puñetazo.

-¡!

Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que el albino lo había imitado, al igual que él, el albino desapareció. Reapareciendo desde su espalda lanzo un golpe, Crom fácilmente se giro y coloco su mano para retener el golpe… sin embargo, el albino desapareció.

 **[Boost x 30]**

Reapareciendo debajo, el albino fue capaz de asestar un golpe ascendente en el mentón del pelinegro… pero no lo movió siquiera un milímetro, es más, incluso pudo sentir los huesos de su mano romperse.

-¡!

Crom sin piedad o tregua, le dio un golpe en el estomago usando su pie, lo agarro desde detrás del cuello para enderezarlo de inmediato, y con su mano derecha golpeo su mejilla, con su puño izquierdo lo golpeo en las costillas, siguió con su puño derecho golpeo sus otras costillas, continuo usando su pie derecho para patear su rodilla izquierda, usando un combo con ese mismo pie, pateo las costillas del albino, y levanto más su pie para patear su mejilla. Usando el efecto de giro de la patada, da un giro y con su codo izquierdo golpea el estomago del albino, giro ese codo para golpearle la cara con el dorso de la mano. Con su otro brazo le da un puñetazo en el estomago, causando que este se encorve. Ya encorvado y sujetando su estomago mientras escupe sangre, Crom une sus manos sobre su cabeza, y las abaja golpeando la nuca del albino, este ultimo salió volando en dirección al suelo, donde se estrello.

(De esa forma es que se narra una ráfaga de golpes estilo "La redara", una gran película, les aconsejo verla, si buscan una película con grandes peleas)

Crom bajo a nivel del suelo junto al albino, este estaba en tan mal estado que se mantenía de rodillas apoyado sobre sus manos mientras vomita grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Te dije que no podrías vencerme-hablo Crom.

-Je, cof…vaya que esos últimos golpes dolieron-dijo mientras levanta la mirada-pero ¿crees que los enfrentaría sin una carta bajo mi manga?-comento sonriendo mientras toma una bocanada de aire.

Crom en ese momento se dio cuenta, estaba parado sobre brea, y todos eso monstruos que rodeaban el campo también estaba cubiertos de brea.

El albino escupió una bola de fuego asía el suelo.

-¡!

¡BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando el albino escupió la bola de fuego, una enorme explosión cubrió toda la zona, a todos los monstruos, a ambos dragones malignos y al albino. Ninguno quedo fuera del radio de la explosión.

Una enorme nube de humo negra era lo único que se podía ver. Varios minutos después la nube se comenzó a disipar. Otros minutos más tarde lo único que quedaba era un enorme cráter, dentro se podían disipar a Grender, pero este tenía varios raspones y sangre saliendo de su boca. A Crom Cruach que solo tenía manchas de brea en su ropa. Y a una especie de mini fortaleza de cristal.

Esta última se fue desmoronando hasta que no quedo nada, dentro se podía ver a un albino con varias heridas y su armadura fue destruida casi en su totalidad, dejando solamente el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hasta los dedos.

-No me esperaba eso-comento Crom.

-Eso sí lo pude sentir-dijo Grender… ¿excitado?

-Je-rio el albino.

 **[Boost x 20]**

El albino se preparo para el combate, Grender rugió y Crom permaneció tranquilo.

 **Un mes después.**

El hades, un lugar tétrico a donde van las almas de los muertos pecaminosos, un lugar tan vasto como un planeta. En un lugar del hades poco o nada quedaba. La continua batalla que ahí se libraba lo había causado. 3 seres, 2 de ellos en extremo peligrosos, tanto que podrían vencer a un dios si así lo quisieran. La otra…un joven de al menos 19 años, no demasiado poderoso, con la mentalidad de un niño que no reconoce nada entre lo que es bueno y que es malo. Pero aun así, solamente con determinación y…un poco más que suerte. Ha sido capaz de sobrevivir en ese deplorable lugar, con ambas existencias en busca de su cabeza… una tarea fácil.

-¿Aun no te rindes?-preguntaba Crom.

-(Jadeando) No…a estas…alturas, ya deberías…saber que no me rendiré.

El pobre rubio estaba en pésimo estado, su armadura se regeneraba, de otro modo no quedarían ni siquiera cenizas de ella. Debajo de ella, estaba un rubio de cabello erizado, sucio y maltratado, sus ojos se cerraban solos, pero él quería volver con Eto.

A diferencia del comienzo, ahora se podían apreciar pequeños raspones en el cuerpo del dragón maligno más fuerte, eran leves y poco visibles, pero estaban ahí.

-Tengo que admitir que me has divertido-comenzaba el dragón verde-pero ya no tienes más que dar.

Grender tenía pequeñas líneas de sangre que salían de su cuerpo, pero nada era grave.

-N-no tienes d-derecho-apenas hablaba el Sekiryuutei-no puedes… no puedes decir cuál es el límite de una persona.

El Sekiryuutei vestía su armadura carmesí intenso, su casco lo traía abierto dejado ver su cabello rubio erizado con un solo mechón que caía sobre su frente, su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo era negro con el iris rojo. 4 apéndices de color carmesí brillante salían de su espalda media y sus dos alas de luz carmesí eran protegidas por dos alas ukakus de mayor tamaño de color carmesí con detalles naranjas y amarillos, en todo su cuerpo eran visibles pequeños rayos azules. Se podía notar su desgaste físico. Su desgaste mental era casi inexistente.

 _-A superado su primera transformación… es una lástima que tenga ese peso que restringe sus movimientos_ -pensaba Crom algo desilusionado.

El peso extra que levantaba actualmente eran por lo menos 60 toneladas, tanto que su aumento de poder no era muy notable, el peso que estas le producían era tal que su cuerpo se tenía que adaptar cada minuto, pero no era lo único que le causaban, estas también retenían su fuerza.

 **Información extra.**

El funcionamiento era simple. La mejor explicación es; si tienes un poder numérico de 4, las pesas te restringen un 2, y a medida que entrenas suben, siendo que si tu poder aumento a 30, las pesas te restringen un 26. Dejándote usar solo un poco de toda tu fuerza y movilidad. Dando de esa forma, la ilusión que no has mejorada en casi nada. Y como consecuencia automática, causa que te esfuerces más al creer que no has mejorado casi nada. Dando como resultado; un entrenamiento exponencial tanto físico como mental.

Cabe destacar que si tú poder disminuye el peso extra se adapta a tú poder actual. Por lo tanto si el poder actual del albino es de 300 las pesas le restringen un 290, y cuando reduzca su poder, las pesas disminuirán hasta lo que su cuerpo crea que ha sido el mismo peso siempre.

Un método extremo pero efectivo de entrenar. Un poco maquiavélico si no sabes lo que hacen.

Y en este caso es una lucha de vida o muerte continúa que se libra incesantemente, dando como resultado, un aumento en la experiencia ganada en batalla.

(Este método de entrenamiento lo invente yo, no lo he visto en nada más)

 **Fin de la información extra.**

El Sekiryuutei serró el casco de su armadura, y su cabello quedo saliendo en dirección baja entre el pliegue de la nuca en la armadura. Dando como resultado, una pequeña melena detrás de la cabeza.

Grender se lanzo contra el joven, este libero una estela de energía dorada rojiza a su alrededor.

 **[Boost x 30]**

Duplicando su poder 30 veces (3 con las pesas), el joven se lanzo en contra de Grender.

¡PUM!

Ambos chocaron puños. El del joven se rompió, pero el de Grender solo fue detenido.

-¡Aun no acabo!-exclamo el rubio.

 **[Boost x 30]**

 **[Transfer]**

Transfiriendo sus aumentos a sus alas ukakus, el rubio lanzo una ráfaga de cristales contra el dragón, estos no le asían más que uno ligeros raspones.

-¡Eso no te servirá!-rugió soltándole una nube de fuego que lo engullo de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Grender dejo de disparar fuego, la armadura solo tenía pocos rasguños.

-¡Eso es todo!-exclamo el rubio.

 **[Boost x 40]**

El rubio aumento su poder a lo que él creía 40 veces cuando en realidad era solo 4. Para acto seguido volar a la cara de Grender y darle un golpe al ojo.

-Mosquito molesto-se quejo al serrar su ojo.

 **-[Rayo nocturno] (técnica OC)**

Crom habían creado en su mano derecha una esfera de energía morada que destellaba a su alrededor rayos purpuras. Dicha esfera se convirtió en un rayo de energía que fue disparado en contra del rubio.

 **[Dragón shop]**

El rubio lanzo un rayo de energía verde que choco directo con el ataque de Crom.

-Eso de nada te servirá.

Tal como si fuera una proeza, el ataque de Crom, venció al del rubio en solo cuestión de segundos.

¡PUUHHHHSSSSS!

Cuando el humo se disipo lo que se podía ver eran las alas ukakus del rubio protegiéndolo. Pero aun así, su armadura quedo destrozada y el estaba malherido.

-L-lo l-logre-dijo a duras penas volviendo a su forma albina.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Crom.

-S-sobrevivir-dijo con una sonrisa, para acto seguido caer inconsciente.

-Je, quien diría que un gusano como este, sería capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo-dijo Grender volviendo a su forma humana-pero aun así, no es tan fuerte como para enfrentarnos usando todo nuestro poder-comento decepcionado.

El dragón quería enfrentarlo con todo su poder y sin contenerse, pero por órdenes de Rizevim no podía, lo único que pudo hacer era causarle dolor. Pero, para él no era suficiente.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, se que fue un poco largo, pero lo termine, bueno gran parte del cap. fue relleno, por eso puse desde donde comenzaba para a los que no les interese.**

 **Decidí subir este capítulo junto con el que viene, como una disculpa por el error tan grande que hice en el segundo. De verdad siento mucho ese fallo.**

 **Bueno, tengo algo más que decir.**

 **Si abra fem Valí, las razones para este son las siguientes:**

 **Primero: esta relación es muy poco común entre los fics, y en algunos que la han puesto abandonan el fic, o dicen que Issei ya tendría demasiadas parejas. Y yo no tengo un límite de parejas las cuales ponerle.**

 **Segunda: me gustaría ver cómo puede acabar esta relación/rivalidad, porque es una mescla de ambas.**

 **Tercera: además quería una pareja que lo viera más que solo a una…como decirlo…pareja (esta no es la palabra que quisiera usar), quería una pareja que además de tenerlo como pareja, también lo tuviera como a un rival por el cual no dejarse vencer, y usarlo como meta a superar para llegar a ser más fuerte.**

 **Bueno todas estas razones se las debo a Ichigo Mugetsu por señalarme ciertos aspectos de esta relación (otra cosa, he visto una chica que salía con Vali en el anime, pero solo salió una vez, favor de decirme quien es, y puede que esa es la versión de Fem Vali).**

 **Bueno si este fic llega a los 14 reviews subiré el capitul el mismo día.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Ruptura II

**Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **El virus Evolución o Evolutivo.**

Es un virus creado por la doctora María, el , un científico conocido por el nombre de Luis Serra, y otros científicos que se revelaran más adelante. Con la única meta de crear a un individuo que uniera y perfeccionara sus características y las de otros seres. Con el propósito de crear el arma perfecta.

Lamentablemente el virus fue un total fracaso. Todos los pacientes a quienes se les introducía el virus, comenzaban a mutar hasta convertirse en monstruos sin sentido de la razón ni saber o recordar quienes eran, o en otros casos, el virus les causaba la muerte. Ninguno de los pacientes, por fuertes que fueran, ninguno lograba unirse al virus a la perfección. Dejando este proyecto como una gran falla.

Pero luego llego un paciente que era un milagro en vida. Era un hibrido de varias especies de gran poder, era el mejor espécimen que pudieran pedir, al comienzo le introdujeron los órganos ghouls que requería, luego introdujeron el virus, todo iba bien, luego introdujeron la sangre de una especie de extremo poder para ver que si el virus funcionaba. Sin embargo, las esperanzas de que el virus funcionara, se fueron tan rápido como vinieron, el paciente había muerto…o eso fue lo que creyeron. Sin embargo, el paciente no murió, a las semanas de haberlo desechado, este fue visto en una instalación de prisioneros. El virus había tenido éxito.

Pero aunque el virus haya funcionado. Se siguió considerando un fracaso debido a los casi nulos porcentajes de éxito.

Ahora que ya sabemos un poco de su historia, vamos a sus requisitos, fortalezas y debilidades.

Este virus solo puede ser introducido en estas especies; Ghouls, vampiros y zombis. Todas y cada una de estas tres especies tienen algo en común. Todas se alimentan de otras especies para sobrevivir. El virus necesita que su portador sea de una de estas tres especies para mejor prosperación. De otro modo serviría de mucho menos que su principal propósito.

Una vez este virus sea introducido y se haya unificado con el paciente, será completamente imposible volverlos a separar. Este se debe ya que eliminar el virus después de unirse al paciente, sería como desintegrar al paciente.

También puede ser introducido a cualquier otra especie que se le haya introducido un órgano de ghoul, siendo este un medio ghoul.

Estos son sus requisitos. Ahora vamos a las fortalezas.

El huésped unirá su especie con las que consuma, ejemplo: si el huésped es un ghoul y se alimenta de un demonio, este se convierte en un hibrido de ghoul y demonio, ganando de esa forma las fortalezas y habilidades del demonio consumido, por lo que sí es un demonio de la casa Bael el consumido, el huésped ganara el poder de la destrucción que estos poseen, si se consume a un ángel, el huésped se convierte en un hibrido de ángel y obtiene el poder sacro, y entre más sea su consumo, su poder será mayor, aumentando todas sus habilidades sin límite.

Esta no es la única fortaleza que el virus tiene. Entre más daño recibe el huésped, más fuerte se vuelve y sus debilidades se fortalecen hasta que dejan de ser una debilidad. El virus examina los daños obtenidos en una batalla y mejora esos puntos dañados fortaleciéndolos.

La evolución mental del huésped también crece cada vez que este estudia y/o aprende algo nuevo su mente lo evalúa hasta quitarle todos sus defectos y conseguir la mejor y más efectiva manera de usar lo aprendido. En ocasiones el huésped no sabrá que esta fortaleciéndose y mejorando.

Ahora que ya sabes y tenemos varias ideas de sus fortalezas, vamos con sus debilidades.

El huésped también gana una regeneración de gran nivel ejemplo: si el huésped es herido, la herida se regenera, si se pierde una extremidad, esta se regenera. La regeneración es tal que si el huésped muere. Su regeneración lo devuelve a la vida. Pero esto tiene una debilidad.

El huésped no se vuelve inmortal, este puede morir si su alma es destruida o si sus células R.C caen hasta agotarse y no pueden regenerar las heridas, esto último pasaría si recibe una enorme cantidad de daños consecutivamente o usa demasiadas células R.C. también puede morir si su cuerpo es reducido a cenizas causando una regeneración imposible.

Estas debilidades son las únicas que tiene, pero el virus trabajo constantemente para mejorarlas y borrarlas.

Bueno eso sería toda la información que revelar.

 **Capitulo-5: Ruptura parte** **11** **: primera misión.**

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que el "entrenamiento" de Crimson dio inicio. Hoy por fin volvía a la isla Ru donde se reuniría con Rizevim.

(Nota: para a los que le interese, Akusei (Issei) tiene actualmente 20 años)

El albino aterrizaba en la terraza del castillo, cabe destacar que su apariencia ya no era la misma, su cabello seguía siendo blanco, sus músculos estaban mejor definidos y en comparación en su cuerpo, eran perfectos, su cabello también había crecido, ahora le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y estaba maltratado y poco cuidado. Aun llevaba puesto el chaleco y las esclavas. Unos pantalones rotos hasta las rodillas y todo manchado de tierra, un poco de brea y múltiples manchas de sangre.

-Parece que ya llegaste-hablo Euclid que recién llegaba-ven, Rizevim te espera.

El albino no dijo nada y solo lo siguió.

Caminaba con los brazos en su cabeza de forma relajado, no decía nada, tampoco es como si le importara decir algo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar donde Rizevim. Este los esperaba, en la misma arena que anteriormente lo hicieron luchar contra el kyubi. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba solo, ahora era acompañado por; Kanou, Eto, Tatara, Noro, Naki, Crom Cruach, Grender, y otros sujetos que él no sabía quiénes eran, todos estaban sentados en las gradas a la espera de algo.

Pero una en especial le llamo la atención, una mujer que vestía un vestido negro, con un sombrero de verano, la parte superior de su cara parecía quemada, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente. Esta mujer tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a él. Su nombre era Imari Ai, o como actualmente es María, gracias al juego de palabras que tiene su nombre. Ella fue una de los principales responsables del desarrollo del virus evolución.

(Busquen "María de Pupa" es un personaje tanto de anime como del manga, con la pequeña descripción que les di, debería ser fácil reconocerla)

-Bueno, ahora como anteriormente probaremos tus límites-le comento Rizevim.

Pero la vista del albino estaba más centrada en la pequeña Eto. Ahora tenía un motivo mucho más grande de inspiración.

(Rejas abriéndose)

-(Olfateando)-luego de olfatear el aire, sonrió para sí mismo.

De la celda salía el mismo kyubi que enfrento la última vez. Este estaba segado y furioso.

-Demuéstrame que es lo que tienes-dijo Rizevim.

El albino trono su dedo medio con su pulgar.

El kyubi se lanzo en contra del albino, acortando la distancia en solo segundos, lanzo un zarpazo con su garra derecha. Pero el albino desapareció de su vista antes de que esta lo tocara. Reapareciendo junto al kyubi.

¡PUM!

El albino le hundió su puño en el estomago.

-¡Gag!-causando que el kyubi escupiera saliva.

Y cayera de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago. Pero el albino no dio tregua.

-[Boosted Gear]-invocando su guantelete.

 **[Boost x 20]**

-¿?-una expresión de confusión adorno el rostro del albino.

El kyubi había mordido el pie del albino… sin embargo, fueron los colmillos del kyubi los que se rompieron.

Soltando su pie de un solo jalón, el albino continuo usando ese mismo pie para patear al kyubi. Dicha patada lo mando volando a estrellarse contra una pared.

-Ya me aburrí-comento cansado.

 **[Boost x 20]**

 **[Dragón shop]**

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, le lanzo un rayo de energía matando al impacto.

Todos estaban atentos, con solo 3 ataques fue capaz de acabar con un kyubi de 5 colas. Era impresionante. Pero no suficiente como para llamar por demasiado tiempo su atención.

-Impresionante debo decir... pero el kyubi estaba segado. Me gustaría que se enfrentara a uno de mis "soldados" para ver que tan fuerte es-comento un sujeto que vestía una túnica morada con detalles dorados, y llevaba como extra, un bastón con un ojo.

-Me parece más que bien-dijo Rizevim con una sonrisa.

El sujeto anterior miro una de las rejas, acto seguido esta se abrió.

De dentro de ella, salió un monstruo.

(No jodan este monstruo cuesta demasiado describirlo. El nombre de dicha criatura es "Eso" de Resident Evil 4. Para los que lo jugaron. Es el monstruo que sale poco antes de enfrentar a Krauser)

-Bestia asquerosa-susurro el albino.

-Has traído a uno de tus mejores hombres-comento Rizevim al ver a la repugnante bestia.

"Eso" lanzo su brazo (tentáculo) contra el albino, este por su parte solo lo miraba venir. El largo brazo se enrollo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a jalarlo asía la bestia, pero el albino no se movía ni un centímetro.

-[Acabemos con esa cosa rápido… es asqueroso de solo verla]-comentaba Ddraig.

 **[Boost x 30]**

El albino sujeto el tentáculo con fuerza.

-[Ascalon]

(Geiser de sangre)

El albino uso la espada para cortar el tentáculo. Y sin darle tregua le lanzo un dragón shop, pero esta lo evito enterrándose en el suelo.

-Quien diría que sabría cavar-comento.

Eso no era la gran cosa, con su tacto sabía exactamente donde se encontraba.

-Patético-comento al mismo tiempo que salto dando una vuelta asía atrás.

Un momento después, del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba, salió una inmensa mandíbula, esta se enterró de nuevo.

-De nada te servirá esconderte.

 **[Boost x 30]**

¡PUM!

El albino dio un solo golpe en el suelo, inmediatamente salió el monstruo.

 **[Transfer]**

Y sin dar descanso, el albino lanzo su espada contra el monstruo, esta brillaba al haber recibido el aumento de poder.

(Corte) (Piel separándose y sangre cayendo al suelo)

La punta de la espada quedo enterrada detrás del monstruo. De este último lo único que quedaba eran dos partes partidas a la mitad y un montón de sangre y tripas tiradas en el espacio entre ellas.

-Increíble-expreso el encapuchado.

-¿Alguien más quiere probarlo?-pregunto Rizevim.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tienes preparado para probar su máximo poder-comento María.

-Siempre tan perceptiva-comento Rizevim-entonces que así sea. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de mis hombres para que vean que tan fuerte es.

En el campo salió un círculo mágico del cual salió, un sujeto calvo de unos 38, de musculatura pronunciada, 1.90 de alto, y vestía un pantalón de tela negro. Este sujeto se llamaba Arago T2 (OC).

-Poder sacro-demoniaco… no, también tiene algo más-susurraba el albino al sentir el poder de ese sujeto.

-[Poder dragonico… ten cuidado con ese sujeto]-advertía Ddraig.

-Lo hare.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

El albino se cubrió con su armadura para enfrentar a Arago.

-Parece que iras con todo-hablo el calvo.

-Espero que tú hagas lo mismo-comento el albino-de lo contrario esto será demasiado aburrido.

-Concuerdo… solo espero que no te arrepientas-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

De la espalda del calvo salieron 6 pares de alas, 5 de demonio, 5 de ángel y 2 de dragón de color rojo, sobre su cabeza se formo un halo de color rojo intenso. El aumento de poder fue exponencial, pero el albino solo sonrió.

-Espero que no te…-no termino al ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara del albino-entonces iré con todo-dijo ahora más serio-[Boosted Gear]-el guantelete de la [Boosted Gear] se materializo en su brazo.

-Con las piezas de Issei, no solo logramos crear a 15 híbridos, también pudimos crear 15 [Boosted Gear] tan poderosas como la original-comento María al ver la confusión de todos.

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Imitando al albino, el calvo materializo la armadura del Balance Breaker.

Lo que ninguno sabia, era que el virus evolución no solo mejoraba al albino, también estaba mejorando la [Boosted Gear] y los kagunes del albino. Por cada daño que estos recibían, se fortalecían cada vez más.

El calvo se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el albino.

¡PUM!

Ambos chocaron sus puños, pero la diferencia fue notable al ver que la armadura del albino solo recibió leves grietas, en cambio la armadura del calvo se astillo hasta el hombro.

 _-Q-que fuerza-_ fue lo que Arago pensó.

Y salto para tomar distancia siendo la mejor opción.

 **[Boost x 30]** (El albino)

[Boost x 10] (Arago)

Ahora fue el albino, quien se lanzo en contra del calvo.

 _-También es muy rápido-_ pensó al mirar la velocidad de Crimson.

El calvo se puso en guardia para recibirlo. Pero este desapareció a un metro de él.

-¿Dónde?

¡PUM!

La respuesta le vino al recibir un golpe en la mejilla. Fue tan fuerte que le rompió la mitad del yermo.

 **[Boost x 30]**

¡PUM x 5!

Con su mano izquierda golpeo el estomago del calvo, siguiendo un golpe con el antebrazo derecho en la mejilla, y aprovechando que él calvo se encorvo, lo golpeo en el abdomen de nueva cuenta, para seguir usando la rodilla, y finalizar dándole un golpe directo en la cara y mandarlo a volar contra una pared.

-Me estas decepcionando-comento el albino.

-AH…ah…ah…-jadeaba el calvo mientras su armadura se recuperaba.

¡PUM!

El albino volvió a desaparecer, y reaparecer justo enfrente del cavo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe al abdomen hundiéndolo más en la pared.

-¡Gag!-gracias al último golpe, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

El albino volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer donde anteriormente estaba.

-No lo pude ver-se dijo saliendo de la pared.

[Boost x 10]

El calvo unió sus manos y en ellas se creó una esfera de energía sacro-demoniaca.

[Transfer]

Transfiriendo sus aumentos a la esfera.

-¡Toma esto!-exclamo lanzando el ataque.

El enorme rayo se dirigía contra el albino. Este solo desplego sus alas de luz.

 **[Divide x 5]**

El rayo rápidamente se dividió a un quinto de lo que era originalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el calvo al ver eso-¿Cómo es posible?

 **[Boost x 30] [Transfer]**

El albino transfirió el poder adsorbido y duplicado, a Ascalon.

-Toma-pronuncio el albino mientras asía un corte descendente con la espada. De la cual salió un corte de energía que choco con el rayo que él calvo le lanzo.

El ataque del albino fácilmente corto el rayo del calvo hasta llegar a este y partirlo a la mitad, acabando con su vida.

-¿Es suficiente?-cuestionaba Rizevim.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, las batallas, aunque fueron cortas, fueron de principio a fin dominadas por el albino. Era razón más que suficiente para hacerlos callar a todos.

-¿Ahora que tengo que hacer?-preguntaba como un niño.

Rizevim sonrió.

 **Cambio de escena/en la noche/Tokio.**

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-confirmaba Eto, el albino solo asintió- bien, cuando termines jugaremos.

La pequeña momia se retiro. Dejando al albino con su tarea.

Ese último motivo era más que suficiente, para que el albino estuviera más que motivado en hacer su tarea.

Sin perder más tiempo, se lanzo en picada desde el edificio. Iba vestido con una máscara roja que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, cabe decir que se la regalo Eto, el chaleco que Rizevim le había dado, pero ahora estaba más limpio, junto con las esclavas. Pantalones de jean negros. Zapatos deportivos negros con blanco, y unas rodilleras y coderas que asían juego con el chaleco, además el chaleco ahora tenía una capucha negra, la cual llevaba puesta.

Estando a solo unos metros del suelo, saco sus alas de dragón para caer con mayor sutileza. Se encontraba arriba de un edificio del CCG en el distrito uno.

Camino tranquilamente por la terraza, desplegando sus alas ukakus. Se detuvo en cierto punto y apretó su puño.

¡PUSH!

De un solo golpe, rompió la terraza para adentrarse en el edificio.

(Alarma)

La alarma no se hiso esperar.

-Ruidoso-fue lo que dijo, para continuar caminando por los pasillos del edificio.

En frente de él se atravesaron varios investigadores armados con fusiles de asalto compactos.

-Quien estaría tan loco, como para atacar este lugar-se quejaba uno de los investigadores.

(Disparos)

Entre los 3 le disparaban al albino… pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las balas pegaban en su pecho para caer al suelo.

-¡!

El albino cristalizo sus alas y disparo 3 cristales, no fueron necesarios disparan más, los investigadores quedaron empalados en puntos vitales matándolos en seco.

El albino continúo recorriendo el lugar dejando un rastro de muertos por donde pasaba. Ninguno le era un gran reto.

No fue hasta que llego a una habitación donde lo esperaban 2 investigadores de mayor rango.

Iwao Kuroiwa de clase especial. Y Kousuke Houji de clase especial asociado. Ambos armados con sus quinqués.

-¿Reconoces a ese ghoul?-pregunto Kuroiwa armado con su quinque arata.

-No, nunca lo había visto-le respondió Houji.

El albino les arrojo 2 cristales.

-¡!

(Armas chocando)

Los investigadores apenas pudieron cubrirse del ataque. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que no hubieran sobrevivido si los recibían.

-S-sabe muy bien a donde apuntar para matar-comento Kuroiwa.

-Sería imprudente subestimarlo.

Houji se lanzo en contra del albino, este solo lo espero tranquilo. Lanzando un corte descendente que lo hubiera partido en dos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo al ver que su quinque fue detenido. Por las palmas del albino, que usaba una técnica (No se dé donde) para detener el filo de su quinque.

Aun con el filo detenido, el albino pateo al investigador en el estomago, en consecuencia este salió volando contra una pared, dejando su quinque en las manos del albino.

(Metal chocando)

Inmediatamente tomo el quinque por el mango para detener un corte de Kuroiwa. Este último contraataco con un corte por el costado, pero el albino lo detuvo usando el quinque de Houji. Seguido de eso cristalizo sus alas y le arrojo cristales al investigador. Este no recibió un daño crítico gracias a la armadura arata que portaba. Inmediatamente salto asía atrás para tomar distancia.

-¡!

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el albino paro un cristal usando solo su mano libre sin siquiera voltear. Dicho proyectil fue lanzado por el segundo quinque de Houji.

¡BOM!

Este exploto estando en su mano.

-Lo logre-dijo al ver la explosión.

-Puede que sí…pero, no bajes la guardia-prevenía Kuroiwa.

La nube de humo se disipo, revelando al albino, pero este estaba cubierto de polvo y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo hasta la parte del codo, pero permanecía tranquilo.

-Ruidoso-susurro mirando el arma del investigador.

-Sobrevivió-comento Kuroiwa.

-Pero aun así, no salió ileso-completo Houji.

Para alerta de ambos, el albino comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

(Disparos)

Este cambio de dirección al comenzar a recibir disparos de varios soldados que llegaban a la zona.

Junto a ellos llegaba otro investigador de clase especial conocido como Chuu Hachikawa y su escuadrón.

(El escuadrón Hachikawa será formado por 5 miembros de los cuales 3 de ellos serán OC´S)

-Parece que llegaron refuerzos-comento Houji.

-Lamento la demora, pero esta no es la única parte en la que somos atacados-se disculpo Hachikawa y agrego.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kuroiwa.

-Este edificio está siendo atacado por múltiples ghouls de Aogiri-comento-la entrada es la principal afectada.

-Si ese es el caso acabemos rápido con este ghoul-sugirió Houji.

Mientras ellos se informaban, el albino corría de las balas.

-Molestos-comento irritado.

Deteniéndose en seco cristalizo sus alas.

-¡Cúbranse!-exclamo Kuroiwa.

El albino lanzo una enorme ráfaga de cristales a todos los investigadores, muchos de los soldados fueron asesinados y otros fueron heridos de gravedad. Los tres investigadores recibieron poco daño, pero fue más difícil de esquivar que los demás ataques.

Hachikawa no perdió el tiempo, y disparo una rayo usando su quinque. El albino lo evito con facilidad y le arrojo más cristales. Chuu fue protegido por uno de los miembros de su escuadrón que portaba un quinque de tipo koukaku parecido a un escudo de color negro azulado de forma redonda.

Houji fue el próximo en atacar lanzando otro proyectil contra el albino. Este cristalizo sus alas y lo desvió con facilidad, causando que este explotara en el aire. Acto seguido Kuroiwa acorto su distancia con el ghoul, y logro lanzar un corte desde la espalda. El albino se protegió chocando el quinque que le quito a Houji. Y lanzo un corte por el lado derecho, Kuroiwa logro blandir su quinque para parar ese corte.

Con su brazo recién regenerado, el albino golpeo la mejilla de Kuroiwa. Este salió a estrellarse contra una pared debido al golpe.

 _-Tiene demasiada fuerza-_ pensó al sentir el dolor-tengan cuidado, su fuerza es mucho mayor que la de cualquiera-advertía.

Los siguientes en atacar fueron otros dos miembros del escuadrón Hachikawa, uno de ellos era rubio pálido de al menos 27 años, llevaba un quinque de tipo rinkaku de tres apéndices de color verde claro. El otro era castaño de 30 y tantos años, iba armado con un quinque de tipo koukaku en forma de espada de color gris.

El rubio fue primero atacando con los tres apéndices, pero estos fueron detenidos por el quinque que el ghoul portaba. El castaño ataco con una estocada desde la espalda.

(Sangre)

La espada atravesó desde la espalda hasta salir por el abdomen del albino.

Cuando el castaño la iba a retirar… esta no salía. Al prestar más atención, era el albino quien la detenía usando su mano libre.

-Acabas de morir-comento el albino.

De su espalda media salieron sus 4 apéndices rinkakus perforando en múltiples partes, el cuerpo del castaño. Primero fueron los muslos y los hombros, luego el abdomen y el pecho, siguieron los brazos y por último, los 4 apéndices atravesaron su cabeza, acabando la vida del investigador de primera clase.

-¡Tiene un rinkaku y un ukaku!-exclamo Hachikawa-es de tipo quimera.

Cristalizando sus alas ukakus, el albino dejo hecho un alfiletero al rubio, que no pudo defenderse a tiempo, y perdió la vida como consecuencia.

Ambos investigadores de primera clase cayeron al suelo sin vida.

La herida en el estomago del albino se serró como si nunca hubiera estado. El albino volteo la mirada asía su blanco más cercano, siendo este, la investigadora de primera clase Ayumu Hogi.

Esta se puso en guardia para recibirlo, preparada con su quinque de tipo koukaku parecido a una masa con picos (arma OC). El albino corría contra ello listo para matarla con sus rinkakus. Sin embargo fue mandado a volar por un rayo disparado por Chuu.

-¡Ayumu aléjate de él!-exclamo el investigador.

La chica asintió a la orden y comenzó a correr tomando distancia.

El albino salía de la pared, no había recibido demasiado daño.

-Muy molestos-comento irritado.

¡CLICK!

Tronándose un dedo, para acto seguido correr contra ellos. Todos se prepararon para recibirlo, pero este se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡!

Cristalizo sus alas y arrojo varias ráfagas de cristales. Los investigadores recibían múltiples cortes debido a la poca distancia. Cuando termino de disparar las ráfagas, los investigadores estaban jadeando y sangrando.

(Geiser de sangre)

El mayor daño lo recibió en miembro restante del escuadrón Hachikawa, había recibido varios cortes como los demás, pero fue el único al que le cortaron la garganta. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta caer al suelo sin vida.

Sin darles un segundo para recuperarse, el albino uso sus 4 apéndices para perforar a Ayumu dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo Hachikawa al ser el último de su escuadrón.

Chuu le lanzo varios cristales con su quinque, pero el albino salto asía arriba mientras tomaba distancia y logro evitarlos. Houji usando su quinque le lanzo otro proyectil mientras él albino está en el aire… grande fue la sorpresa de los investigadores al ver que el albino desplego 2 alas de demonio para volar y evitar que el proyectil le diera.

-Un demonio ghoul-hablo Houji.

-¿Qué clase de monstruos crea Aogiri?-se preguntaba Kuroiwa.

El albino los miraba desde el aire.

-¡!

¡BOM!

El albino fue mandado a estrellarse contra el techo, por un rayo de energía que disparo el quinque del investigador Especial Mougan Tanakamaru. Quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Mougan.

Sin embargo no les dio tiempo de responder cuando el albino les comenzó a lanzar cristales, estos se enterraban en el suelo y asían cortes en los investigadores.

Volando a gran velocidad contra los investigadores, el albino acorto la distancia en segundos.

(Choque metálico)

Los quinqués del albino y Kuroiwa lanzaron chispas al chocar entre sí. Kuroiwa era arrastrado por el albino. Este por su parte cristalizo sus alas ukakus y arrojo cristales al investigador. Poco a poco la armadura arata de Kuroiwa se fue desmoronando.

-¡Maldición!-maldijo entre dientes al verse acorralado.

Mougan cambio su quinque a su segundo modo, y corrió hasta el albino.

¡PUM!

Con la punta de su quinque, conecto un ataque en el abdomen del albino, un enorme agujero desde el abdomen hasta su espalda fue el daño recibido.

-¡GAG!-escupiendo sangre, el albino cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Se acabo!-exclamo Mougan conectando otro golpe en el pecho del albino.

(Explosión de sangre)

Debajo del albino se formo un manchón de sangre debido a la presión del golpe. Y dejo de respirar, sus ojo ya no señalaban ningún signo de vida en ellos.

-Se acabo-dijo Tanakamaru jadeante.

-Jajajajaja, eso si me dolió-hablo el albino aun con el agujero en su estomago y pecho.

-I-imposible ¿como estas vivo?-pregunto nervioso.

-No quisiera gastar saliva-comento el albino-preferiría acabar con ustedes rápido y volver con Eto-chan.

A una velocidad inimaginable, sus heridas se regeneraron, y revelo sus kagunes. A una gran velocidad ataco al investigador con sus 4 rinkakus… pero el ataque nunca llego. Había sido detenido por un sujeto de cabello negro y flanjas rojas, ojos heterocromáticos, siendo su ojo derecho dorado y el izquierdo azul, media 1.60, su edad era alrededor de 20 y tenía una cicatriz de tajo en el ojo derecho. Era un investigador del CCG que portaba el título de "El primer Quinx" su nombre era Makoto Shimura, un investigador Quinx de primera clase, y líder del escuadrón Quinx alfa.

(Este es un personaje OC, pero yo no soy dueño de él)

Había detenido el ataque del albino usando un quinque de tipo koukaku de color negro con filo, que tenia la forma de una espada dividida en dos, formando de esa forma dos espadas con las cuales detuvo los rinkakus del albino.

-Lamento la demora-dijo sin perder de vista al albino.

-¿Y tú equipo?-pregunto al verlo solo.

-Están ayudando a los demás-le respondió activando su kakugan en el ojo derecho.

-¿Un ghoul de un ojo?...no, tienes un aroma diferente-hablo el albino.

-Tienes buen olfato-elogio Makoto-y tienes razón… no soy un ghoul, soy un Quinx.

-¿Quinx?-repitió confundido.

-A diferencia de ti que eres un ghoul de un ojo, a los Quinx nos trasplantan un quinque en lugar de un órgano de ghoul-explico de forma simple.

-¿Y que comen?-pregunto curioso, mientras dobla la cabeza a un lado.

 _-A pesar de ser un asesino, se comporta como un niño-_ pensó irónico-un reemplazo de carne.

-¿Tiene buen sabor?-pregunto iluso.

-Dejemos las charlas para después-comento sacando…sus kagunes.

El pelinegro poseía dos tipos de kagunes, el primero, eran dos alas ukakus de color azul oscuro con naranja. El segundo, eran 4 rinkakus de color azul verdoso. Era un Quinx de tipo quimera.

-Una quimera-comento el albino con una sonrisa.

-¿Te alegra?-pregunto confundido.

-Me gusta enfrentar oponentes nuevos de gran nivel-comento poniéndose en guardia.

-Me agradas… pero eres mi enemigo-hablo cristalizando sus alas.

El albino lanzo un corte desde la derecha, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo usando sus dos espadas. Al detener el corte pudo sentir, como sus pies eran presionados contra el suelo y sus manos apretaban el agarre sobre las espadas.

 _-Es muy fuerte-_ pensó al mirar la fuerza del albino.

Makoto cristalizo sus alas y le comenzó a lanzar cristales al albino, este los recibía de lleno, pero parecía contento de hacerlo, parecía que lo disfrutaba.

 _-Un masoquista._

El albino se lanzo asiendo un corte con el quinque, pero Makoto lo contrarresta usando sus espadas, el albino vuelve a lanzar otro corte, pero el pelinegro lo vuelve a bloquear. Y contraataca usando sus rinkakus. Pero estos comienzan a librar una batalla contra los del albino. Estaban parejos, pero los del albino tenían aun más fuerza y se notaba. Makoto y el albino dejaron la lucha de sus rinkakus, para comenzar a intercambiar estocadas con sus quinqués.

La primera fue del pelinegro, que intento decapitar al albino, pero este se agacha y contraataca asiendo un corte por los pies del pelinegro. Makoto salta y logra evadirlo, y aprovechando la altura usa ambas espadas para hacer un corte en picada.

(Metal chocando)

Ambos quinqués chocaron entre sí, causando que el choque entre metales saque chispas. Ambos comenzaron a aplicar fuerza intentando hacer retroceder al otro.

 _-No lo entiendo, con la fuerza física que tiene, ¿Cómo es que no me ha hecho retroceder?-_ pensaba el pelinegro al ver la clara ausencia de dicha fuerza _-entonces quiere decir que se ha estado conteniendo-_ era lógico, él le había dicho que disfrutaba de pelear con oponentes distintos. Es lógico que se contenga para alargar la pelea-¿Por qué te contienes?-pero aun tenía que preguntar.

-¿Te distes cuenta?-comento con una sonrisa.

-Es más que evidente la falta de fuerza con la que peleaste en el comienzo. Entonces ¿Por qué no usas toda tú fuerza?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí yo usara toda mi fuerza, esta pelea terminaría por aburrirme-le dijo exactamente lo que dedujo-y eso no sería muy divertido. Además… tú posees mis mismos kagunes-agrego-enfrentarte a ti, me da una mejor idea de mis debilidades.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces peleare con todo-dijo el Quinx.

Ambos saltaron asía atrás para tomar distancia.

-[Blood frenzy]-pronuncio Makoto.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a ser cubiertas por unos destellos rojos sangre. Como si sus manos estuvieran prendidas en fuego de color rojo.

-Este es un Sacre Gear que le da un impulso sobrenatural a mis ataques físicos, y tampoco siento el daño que mis oponentes me hagan-conto-aunque aun no libero su balance Breaker.

(Nota: [Blood Frenzy] (frenesí de sangre) es un Sacre Gear OC de categoría media inventado por mí. Al final de este capítulo dejare la categoría de los Sacre Gear en este fic. Según YO, es importante saber de qué categoría es un Sacre Gear, pero esa es mi opinión personal)

-Eso vuelve las cosas más interesantes-dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

Makoto corrió contra el albino mientras arrojaba cristales, el peliblanco corrió contra Makoto mientras sus rinkakus desviaban los cristales.

(Choque de metales)

Ambos chocaron sus quinqués, ahora fue Makoto quien hiso que el albino apretara la empuñadura del arma. Una sonrisa adorno los labios del albino. Separando sus armas, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar estocadas. El primero fue el albino, que lanzo un corte al pecho del pelinegro, el pelinegro curvo su cuerpo asía atrás para evitarlo, y contraataco con una patada al pecho del albino. Esta la pudo conectar, y en consecuencia, el albino fue mandado asía atrás mientras arrastraba los pies.

-Un gran aumento en tus ataques-comento al frenar.

Makoto no se detuvo y siguió corriendo contra el albino. Ya acortada la distancia, el pelinegro lanzo una estocada con las puntas de ambas espadas, pero el albino las detuvo usando sus rinkakus. Makoto siguió su ataque usando sus alas para dispararle cristales, el albino se cubrió con sus alas cristalizadas. Makoto siguió usando sus rinkakus para perforar los costados del albino, pero este se protegió con su quinque. Ambos saltaron asía atrás para tomar distancia.

-¡!

Pero el albino tuvo que tomar altura, para evitar recibir un proyectil que Houji le lanzo. Estando en el aire se enrollo con sus alas cristalizadas, para protegerse de los cristales que Makoto y Hachikawa le disparaban. Volviendo a tierra fue recibido, por Kuroiwa, este lo ataco desde la espalda asiéndole un corte desde el hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo. Al recibir este corte salto rodando hacia adelante para tomar distancia. Estando ahí, fue atacado a distancia por Makoto, Chuu, Mougan y Houji. Quienes le arrojaban desde cristales hasta rayos.

¡BOM!

Una nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde antes estaba el albino.

-¿Lo habremos logrado?-se preguntaba Kuroiwa.

\- [Boosted Gear]

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

La repuesta les llego con ese sonido. Cuando el humo se disipo, había un capullo de cristal, este se fue abriendo poco a poco. Al abrirse por completo, se rebeló una armadura de color rojo brillante, adornada con gemas verdes y unos detalles dorados. En su espalda había dos enormes alas ukakus de colores rojo carmesí con amarillo y naranja intensos.

-La [Boosted Gear]-hablo Hachikawa.

Todos ya conocían de dicha reliquia, como miembros del CCG se les mandaba a estudiar sobre los seres sobrenaturales y muchos otros temas. Gracias a eso es que pudieron reconocer que era la Boosted Gear.

Los ojos de la armadura se posaron en Hachikawa, a este se le helo la sangre.

 **[Boost x 20]**

El enorme aumento fue percibido por todos. Eso solo les daba más problemas.

-¿Qué clase de monstruos son los que Aogiri está creando?-se cuestionaba Kuroiwa.

La armadura desapareció en un pestañeo.

-¿No se supone que el Sekiryuutei había muerto?-cuestionaba Houji.

-La [Boosted Gear] es enviada a otro portador cuando el anterior muere-explico Hachikawa-pero su anterior portador murió hace solo 2 años. ¿Entonces como es que este sujeto la posee?- se preguntaba sin saber.

-Pero hay una manera de extraer los Sacre Gear-comentaba Mougan.

Esa era la explicación, pero aun tenía demasiadas variantes, pero no podían entretenerse, tenían un poderoso oponente al cual vencer. Y si se distraían pensando en eso, podrían morir.

 **[Boost x 20]**

La armadura desapareció de la vista de todo en solo un parpadeo.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!

Cuando la volvieron a ver, esta había traspasado el estomago del investigador Kuroiwa. Este último vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, pero con un inmenso esfuerzo, logro mantenerse en pie.

-M-maldito-maldijo el investigador alzando su quinque para cortar la armadura.

-[Dragón shop]-pronuncio la armadura.

-¡!

Aun con su mano dentro del estomago de Kuroiwa, la uso para disparar un dragón shop que partió por la mitad al investigador. Sus partes sobrantes cayeron al suelo sin vida.

-¡KUROIWA!-gritaron todos.

Makoto fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque.

Al mismo tiempo que corría para acortar la distancia, usaba sus alas ukakus para lanzarle cristales, pero estos se rompían al chocar con la armadura. Con la distancia ya acortada. El pelinegro uso ambas espadas para apuñalar a la armadura.

TILKS

-¡!

Pero su estrategia cambio al ver como sus quinqués se rompían al chocar con la armadura. Saltando para atrás para tomar distancia, el pelinegro uso sus 4 apéndices para atacar la armadura. Pero estos solo chocaban con ella sin causar más que una pequeña muesca.

-¡Tengan cuidado su armadura es demasiado dura!-advertía el pelinegro.

Mougan fue el siguiente, este aprovecho que la armadura miraba al pelinegro, para atacarla con el segundo modo de su quinque.

¡PUM…BOM!

El investigador logro darle en el abdomen, pero su ataque solo sirvió para agrietar la armadura, y arrastrar los pies del albino contra el suelo.

-¡QUE!-exclamo al ver el resultado de su ataque-¡!

En solo un segundo, la armadura había acortado las distancias y le había conectado un golpe al pecho.

¡CRICK!

El investigador cayó al suelo con sus ojos blancos y con la boca abierta mientras sangre salía de ella. Le había roto el esternón (los huesos del pecho donde se juntan las costillas).

Todos estaban horrorizados, habían matado a dos investigadores de clase especial con solamente un golpe. Era increíblemente malo.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo Makoto-[Blood frenzy]-de nuevo sus manos fueron cubiertas por esa energía.

Corriendo en contra de la armadura, el pelinegro atacaba con todo lo que tenía, le arrojaba cristales y la intentaba perforar con sus rinkakus, pero poco servía. La armadura era demasiado dura. Aun con su Sacre Gear, el daño aun era poco.

Pronto se le unió el investigador Hachikawa. Pero ninguno de sus ataques servía de nada.

La armadura detuvo un proyectil que el investigador Houji le disparo.

¡BOM!

Este exploto estando enfrente de su cara. Fue mayor el humo que el daño.

-¡Nuestros ataque no le afectan!-exclamo Houji.

La armadura desapareció de la vista, cuando la volvieron a ver, estaba junto a Hachikawa.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo el investigador.

Para acto seguido ser tomado por el cuello.

-¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?-pregunto la armadura.

-¡¿Q-que?!-cuestiono el investigador intentando inútilmente soltarse.

 **[Boost x 30]**

La armadura ejerció más presión sobre el agarre.

-¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?-repitió apretando más su mano.

El investigador no podía responder, sentía como su sangre tocaba su garganta y quería vomitarla.

Pero antes de que le rompieran el cuello, Makoto golpeo con una enorme fuerza la nuca del casco. La cabeza de la armadura se inclino levemente asía adelante.

¡CLICK!

Fue el sonido que la mano del pelinegro hiso luego del golpe.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Makoto-¡Gag!-pero la armadura lo pateo mandando a estrellarse contra el suelo.

¡CLICK!

El sonido de cómo se quebraba el cuello de Hachikawa, era una señal de que seguían ellos.

Al soltar el cuerpo del investigador, volvió a desparecer, y antes de que el cadáver de Hachikawa tocara el suelo, la armadura apareció junto a Houji. Dándole una patada en la rodilla, se la rompió.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-grito el investigador.

Pero antes de que con su pie aplastara el pecho del investigador. Makoto lo ataco enrollando sus 4 apéndices en el dorso de la armadura. De esta forma logro jalarla y estrellarla contra la pared.

La armadura salía de la pared.

(Disparos)

He inmediatamente fue el blanco de disparos, de unos 30 a 40 soldados que llegaron al lugar.

-Molestos-fue lo que pronuncio cristalizando sus alas.

 **[Boost x 40]**

 **[Transfer]**

-Mueran.

Transfiriendo sus aumentos a sus alas, la armadura lanzo una gigantesca cantidad de cristales. Todos los soldados fueron masacrados, y el investigador Houji fue traspasado en el brazo, pero nada de lo que no pueda sobrevivir, Makoto se protegió con sus alas cristalizadas y sus rinkakus, pero la cantidad de cristales era tal, que sus alas fueron traspasadas y agrietadas, ni usando sus rinkakus fue capaz de evitarlos todos. Al terminal, el pelinegro estaba jadeando mientras sus brazos sangraban y tenían múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo.

La armadura caminaba a paso tranquilo asía ellos.

*Oye, ya nos retiramos, puedes retirarte cuando quieras*

Hablaba una voz por el comunicador que el albino tenía en la oreja.

-No hay problema-respondió al mismo tiempo que su armadura se desmaterializaba, para cortar la comunicación-Me tengo que ir-fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar sus alas de demonio para retirarse volando, no sin antes desplegar sus 4 apéndices y usarlos para tomar los cuerpos de Mougan, Hachikawa, Kuroiwa y Ayumu.

-(Suspiro) por poco-fue lo único que dijo el Quinx aliviado.

El albino volaba con una dirección en particular. Había acabado su trabajo. Ahora se reuniría con Eto y otros miembros de Aogiri para regresar a una de las guaridas de Aogiri.

Mientras volaba se comía un brazo de Kuroiwa.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llego al punto acordado, no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que llegaran los demás, un grupo de ghouls, Tatara, Noro, Eto y Ayato.

-I-kun-dijo la pequeña momia agitando la mano.

Desde que la conoce lo ha llamado de ese modo, no entendía por qué. Pero tampoco es como si le molestara.

-¿Para qué trajiste esos cadáveres?-pregunto Ayato.

Ayato al contrario de Eto, era poco amable y se la pasaba de malhumor. No es como si le importara, mucho menos entendía cuando este le decía de alguna otra forma que no fuera su nombre.

-Quería comer-fue su sencilla respuesta.

-Pero si comiste cuando salimos-menciono el peliazul-tan rápido te dio hambre.

-No creo que coma por necesidad… es más como si lo hiciera solo por el sabor-quien hablaba era Tatara.

-Estos sujetos saben muy bien-comento el albino metiéndose a la boca un dedo de Ayumu.

-Eres un glotón-le insulto el peliazul.

-…-el albino solo lo ignoro, era mejor continuar comiéndose la mano de Ayumu.

-Esos son investigadores de alto riesgo-comento Tatara-¿Tú los mataste?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, fue muy fácil-dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ya había acabado con Ayumu, ahora su atención paso a Kuroiwa.

En eso pensó en darles a probar.

-¿Quisieras un poco?-le pregunto a la pequeña momia.

-C-claro-dijo esta algo sorprendida.

No era para nada común que un ghoul le ofreciera alimento a otro.

El albino sonrió para sí. Lo alegraba que la pequeña momia aceptara su regalo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Como se le había hecho costumbre desde que tiene memoria. Le costaba dormir, todas las noches tenia pesadillas sobre un castaño que sufría a manos de Naki. Por alguna extraña razón le atormentaba, se veía a sí mismo en ese castaño.

Sin nada que hacer, decidió caminar.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo al cual seguir.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le pregunto una voz que lo hiso sonreír.

-¿No deberías estar dormida?-volvió a preguntar él.

-No soy una niña-fue lo que dijo la pequeña momia asiendo un puchero.

-Pues lo pareces-estimo riendo levemente.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-cuestiono dudosa.

-No creo que tengas más de 12-comento divertido.

-Creo que estas dejándote llevar demasiado por las apariencias-comento Eto.

-¿Ah?-pronuncio confundido.

Las vendas de la pequeña momia se fueron cayendo, al terminar se rebeló a una mujer de más de 20. Su cabello era de color verde claro, su estatura pasó de ser de 1.50 a ser más o menos 1.65, sus senos crecieron, sus caderas se ensancharon y estaba vestida solo con unas vendas que cubrían sus partes nobles. Ella le sonreía con diversión.

-¿Aun crees que soy una niña?-cuestión con una sonrisa.

-Veo con asombro que no-dijo mirándola.

-Entonces, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-…Como… no tengo idea-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Adelante intenta adivinar-le ínsito ella.

-Entonces…Hm…30-ante su respuesta, Eto frunció el seño-Di-digo 40-dijo nervioso, pero ahora la peliverde frunció más en seño-e-e-entonces 50-dijo como último recurso.

-¡Enserio crees que soy un vieja!-exclamo ofendida-¡tú escuincle, enserio me ves como a una anciana!-exclamo exhalando fuego.

-N-n-n-no… pareces de…-pensativo en su respuesta- 60-dudoso pero cambio de opinión al ver la mirada asesina en lapeliverde-80-ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada-me doy-agachando los hombros.

¡PAM!

Lo siguiente que recibió fue un enorme coscorrón.

-Buenas noches-dijo la chica cortante, para retirarse serrándole la puerta en la nariz.

-No entiendo a las mujeres-dijo acomodándose la nariz-se molestan si les llamas niñas, y si les dices que son mayores se enojan-razonaba sentado en el suelo mientras se soba el chichón-¡Aug! Eto si que pega fuerte-con lágrimas en los ojos.

-[(suspiro)]-Ddraig solamente suspiro, no creía que su compañero aun no fuera capaz de entender a las mujeres.

Mientras tanto la peliverde suspiraba detrás de la puerta.

-Es muy tonto-comento.

-Creo que fuiste un poco dura-le dijo el ghoul conocido como Noro.

-¿Dura? ¡Él me llamo anciana!-exclamo molesta.

-Tal como tú le dijiste, "no te dejes llevar por las apariencias", lo mismo va para ti-le espeto su padre adoptivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono.

-Él tiene una mente inocente, no sabe diferencial entre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Tú le dijiste que no eras una niña, y él solo te intento complacer. Pero aun es demasiado inocente, y cuando te puso como una anciana, tú solo te enojaste con él sin decirle su error.

Era cierto, había sido muy dura con el albino. Porque este, aun siendo el monstruo que es, sigue siendo un monstruo con una mentalidad inocente.

-¿Crees que me debería disculpar?-pregunto arrepentida.

-Esa es tú decisión-no dijo nada más antes de retirarse.

Noro solo hablaba con ella, pero sus palabras a veces eran un dilema.

 **Con Akusei.**

El albino caminaba sin poder dormir, aun pensaba en que tan molesta estaba Eto. Era un dilema mayor al de sus pesadillas.

-(Suspiro)-suspiro cansado.

-¿Dando un paseo nocturno?-le pregunto Rizevim que caminaba por el castillo.

-Abuelo-pronuncio al ver al peliplata.

-Me hace sentir raro que me llames de ese modo-dijo el Lucifer-apropósito, cuándo me viste, ¿Cómo supiste que era tú abuelo?-pregunto algo que no descifraba.

-Tu olor se parece al mío… y eres demasiado mayor para ser mi papa-dijo agachando los hombros.

-Tienes buen olfato-elogio el peliplata.

-¿Cuándo me podre quitar esto?-pregunto señalando el chaleco y las esclavas.

-Cuando llegue el momento adecuado-le respondió Rizevim-¿cómo estuvo tú misión de práctica?-pregunto por su anterior tarea.

-Fue muy fácil-dijo sin importancia.

-Ven conmigo-pidió… ¿amable?...difícil de saber.

Sin refutar, el albino lo siguió. Caminaron hasta un campo de pasto de tamaño amplio a las afueras del castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-cuestiono mirando el claro.

-Veremos a tú familiar-le respondió Rizevim.

-¿Familiar?-repitió dudoso.

-Pronto sabrás que es.

Rizevim coloco su mano en la espalda del albino, y en esta se formo un círculo mágico.

En el claro, se comenzó a trazar un círculo mágico de tamaño colosal.

-Por el poder puesto en tú contrato, hoy te invoco a ti… Ryuteimaru-pronuncio Rizevim.

(No estoy muy seguro de cómo se escribe el nombre completo de Ryo, si lo saben, favor de decirme cual es)

Del inmenso círculo comenzó a salir un barco dorado de un inmenso tamaño. Este barco era un skibraonir (o como se escriba) conocido por el nombre de Ryuteimaru. Este era el familiar del albino.

[-]

-¿A qué te refieres con que me había olvidado de ti?-le pregunto el albino al inmenso barco.

[-]

-¿Años sin invocarte?-repitió confuso.

[-]

-¿Quieres que te haga mantenimiento?-volvió a repetir.

[-]

-Sí quieres que te limpie, solo tenias que pedirlo.

[-]

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Quiero que prepares este barco para mañana-ordeno Rizevim.

-Claro-dijo sin saber que haría el trabajo sucio-¿Pero qué aremos mañana?-cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-Hoy solo tuviste una diminuta prueba, para prepararte para tú próxima misión-contaba el peliplata-y para esta necesitare al skibraonir.

-Ya veo… y ¿cuál es la misión?

-Es una sorpresa-le respondió con una sonrisa oscura.

Sin más que decir, Rizevim se retiro dejando al albino con su tarea.

-Sera mejor empezar-dijo subiendo al barco-Me dirás que hacer ¿verdad?-le pregunto al barco.

[-]

Este le dio una positiva.

-¿Y tú Ddraig?-mirando su mano.

-[(Ronquidos)]-era todo lo que escuchaba.

Este acto le saco una gota en la nuca del albino.

La misión era una promesa… promesa que traería gran muerte y destrucción al mundo entero.

 **¿?**

Una pequeña niña miraba múltiples visiones a la vez. Ella iba vestida con ropajes negros y no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos carentes de toda luz. Por su apariencia no pareciera que tuviera más de 12 años. Iba sentada en un campo rojo que cubría casi todo a la vista.

-Gracias por aclararme esto-agradeció la niña mientras se ponía de pie y sujetaba su pecho en la parte que debería estar su corazón.

 **[-]**

-No… aun no me rendiré. Te sacare de mi hogar-dijo la niña.

 **[-]**

-…Ahora tengo mejores cosas de las cuales encargarme-dijo con su voz carente de emoción.

 **[-]**

-…-esta vez la niña no respondió.

 **[-]**

-Al final…ni siquiera nosotros podríamos evitarlo-dijo con una casi invisible sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo.

 **[-]**

-No me arrepiento-dijo sujetando su pecho.

 **[-]**

-No te creas tanto… tú tampoco lo lograste ver venir-dijo con superioridad.

 **[-]**

-Si ese es el caso lo confrontare… aun con mi poder incompleto, soy más poderoso que cualquier dios.

 **[-]**

-Primero la buscare a ella… aunque puede que me tarde un poco.

 **[-]**

-No se negara… ella, al igual que yo. Está en mis mismas condiciones… y si se niega… la obligare a cooperar.

 **[-]**

-Nos vernos después…Red-se despidió la niña entrando a una brecha dimensionar.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El albino había terminado de preparar el colosal barco. Ahora estaban abordando muchos sujetos de gran poder.

El albino estaba en el timón junto con Rizevim a su lado.

-¿A dónde iremos?-cuestiono el albino.

-Este es un barco que puede viajar entre dimensiones… con él, iremos a un reino que se ha mantenido a salvo de las guerras. Y liberaremos a varios seres que se unirán a nuestras filas-revelo Rizevim-puede que use a más de una de mis cartas-dijo mirando al albino-pero la meta será más que suficiente.

Los soldados terminaron de abordar el barco.

-¡A dónde iremos Rizevim-sama!-exclamaron todos los soldados al unisonó. Eran un total de al menos 500 soldados de un nivel muy alto.

Rizevim sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Hoy le declararemos la guerra a las facciones! Iremos al…

 **En otro lugar.**

Una peliplata, de excelentes atributos, miraba al cielo nocturno desde una colina a las afueras de un reino de dimensiones hermosas. Estaba sentada abrasando sus piernas, su mirada era de tristeza… una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. Dicha lágrima portaba una gran cantidad de sentimientos.

-Issei-fue lo que pudo pronunciar-Idiota-susurro dolida-¿Por que tuviste que morir?-se pregunto impotente.

Un barco volador que salía sobre la ciudad llamo su atención. Ella lo conocía, pero más importante, sabia de quien era familiar.

-Ryo-pronuncio.

-{Ten cuidado, quienes van en ese barco no traen buenas intenciones}-advertía su compañero.

(Explosiones)

El enorme barco comenzó a disparar contra la ciudad, alarmando a la peliplata. De su espalda salieron 2 a las de luz de color azul con blanco. Usando esas alas la peliplata comenzó a volar hacia la ciudad. Más precisamente al barco volador.

 **En el barco.**

-… ¡Iremos al Asgar!-exclamo Rizevim mientras el barco cruzaba una brecha dimensionar que iba asía Asgar.

-Señor hemos llegado-aviso uno de los soldados.

-¡Disparen a la ciudad!-ordeno el peliplata.

El albino se coloco su máscara y su capucha listo para la lucha.

-Espera mi señal-le detuvo Rizevim-¡Todos los demás acaben con todo y todos!-exclamo su orden y los soldados comenzaron a bajar del barco a la ciudad.

-¡RIZEVIM!-grito una peliplateado que llegaba volando al barco.

-Así que tú también estabas en Asgar… Vali-comento el peliplata mayor de forma divertida-acaba con ella-ordeno al albino.

El albino asintió con la cabeza, estaba listo para acabar con la chica y cumplir su orden.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-pregunto hostilmente la peliplata.

-Acaso no te alegra ver a tú abuelo-dijo con falso dolor.

-No sabes cuánto… ahora podre acabar contigo yo misma. [Balance Breaker]-diciendo este su armadura blanca la cubrió.

-Primera tendrás que acabar con él-mirando al albino que se puso enfrente de él.

El Sekiryuutei y La Hakuryuukou. Se enfrentarían en una lucha en la que nunca se esperaron estar.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo decidí hacer la aparición de Ophis (aunque no sea demasiado tiempo), bueno decidí subir este capítulo junto con el anterior como una disculpa del capítulo 2.**

 **Espero les gusten tanto como a mi escribirlos.**

 **He recibido más que pocos reviews… pero ya casi no me afecta. Me acostumbre a la decepción. Pero aun aprecio los reviews, ya sean buenos o malos me dan más que motivos por los cuales escribir.**

 **Espero no dejarlos en demasiado suspenso.**

 **Bueno, este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo las categorías de Sacre Gear para esta historia.**

 **Categorías:**

 **-Baja: Son los Sacre Gear menos poderosos y de menor utilidad de todos.**

 **-Media: Son Sacre Gear comunes pero muy útiles a la hora del balance Breaker.**

 **-Alta: Son poco comunes y de mejor utilidad que los anteriores.**

 **-Superior: Sacre Gear que superan la clase alta, pero están por debajo de los longinus.**

 **-Longinus: Estos son solamente 18 (antes 13) y no pueden existir dos de uno al mismo tiempo, en pocas palabras, solo puede haber uno de cada uno. Estos son tan fuertes que pueden matar hasta a dioses.**

 **Bueno cabe destacar que los Sacre Gear también pueden evolucionar, dependiendo del portador.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido.**


	6. Ruptura parte III

**Ignacio361:**

Respondere tus dudas:

 **La primera:** Te diré que Ddraig esta buscando una oportunidad para eso.

 **La segunda:** En el proximo capitulo, akusei se encontrara con quien fue la familia de Issei. llevo 3.k de ese capitulo, pero como las clases van a empezarpuede que me talde un poco (No mas de dos semana) en actualizar.

Bueno te agradesco mucho ese review.

P.D: lo de Dragon shot se debe a que mi computadora lo corrige. intentare acomodar eso. y creo que el próximo capitulo, va a ser uno de los que mas me emociona excribir.

 **Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **La lanza de longinus.**

 **Nombre:** True longinus o Lanza sagrada del atardecer.

 **Categoría:** El longinus más poderoso.

 **Apariencia:** Como su nombre lo indica, tiene la apariencia de una lanza.

 **Portador:** Cao Cao.

 **Historia:** Es la primera longinus y la misma lanza que el personaje longinus uso para atravesar el cuerpo de Jesús Cristo cuando estaba en la cruz.

 **Capacidades básicas:** En su estado normar es capaz de evaporizar a un demonio de clase alta con un solo corte, también tiene la capacidad de alargar y disminuir su tamaño.

 **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin** (真冥白夜の聖槍/トゥルー・ロンギヌス・ゲッターデメルング _Ma mei byakuya no hijiri yari/Turū Ronginusu Getā Demerungu_ ): (lit. Lanza Sagrada de la Noche Pura y Blanca): Es el Balance Breaker del True Longinus el cual crea 7 orbes llamados Siete Tesoros (七宝 _Shippō_ ), con una habilidad diferente cada uno. Todos tienen las mima apariencia y por eso es difícil para el oponente reconocerlos.

 **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin** (極夜なる天輪聖王の輝廻槍/ポーラーナイト・ロンギヌス・チャクラヴァルティン _Gokuyorunaru tenrinjōō no teru Mawari yari/Pōrā Naito Ronginusu Chakuravarudin_ ): (lit. Lanza curva del brillo de Chakravartin que vuelve la noche polar): Es una sub especie del Balance Breaker de la lanza y es mucho más fuerte que este.

 **Truth Edea** (覇輝/トゥルース・イデア _Hateru/Turūsu Idea_ ): (lit. Brillo de la Supremacía): Es la transformación Prohibida del True Longinus, similar al Juggernaut Drive de los Dos Dragones Celestiales

 **Los 7 tesoros son los siguientes:**

 **1-Chatsuka Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro de ruedas, tiene la capacidad de destruir todas las armas. Cao Cao lo usa para romper la ExDurandal de Xenovia.

 **2-Itsutei Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro mujer, se detiene por completo la habilidad especial de las mujeres por un corto tiempo.

 **3-Atsuda Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro del caballo, cambia la ubicación del oponente que elija el usuario. Cao Cao lo uso en Kuroka y LeFay para dirigir sus ataques a Asia. También se puede usar para tele-transportase a sí mismo a la ubicación de su elección.

 **4-Mala Nitana:** También conocido como la perla del tesoro, tiene la habilidad de enviar el ataque enviado al usuario a otras personas.

 **5-Hatsutei Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro del elefante, otorga al portador la habilidad de volar.

 **6-Kahabatei Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro Householder, crea existencias guerreras.

 **7-Balinayaka Ratana:** También conocido como el tesoro general de un fuerte ataque con un alto poder destructivo. La habilidad más fuerte de los 7. Es visto de tener algún tipo de restricción sobre la forma de utilizarlo o necesita un tipo de recuerment para la activación.

 **Bueno esa seria toda la información, ahora vamos con la historia.**

 **Capitulo-6: Ruptura parte** **111** **: Primera liberación: poder Lucifer.**

El albino y la peliplata se miraban entre sí. Ninguno se conocía, pero tan solo con la mirada que se daban, pareciera como si fueran rivales de toda la vida.

-¡!

La chica desapareció.

¡PUM!

Y reapareció dándole un golpe, pero el albino lo contrarresto igualándola. La armadura de la chica se agrieto.

 _-Su fuerza es sorprendente-_ pensó emocionada por tener que enfrentarse a otro enemigo de gran poder.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

El poder del albino cayó rápidamente.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!

La chica lo golpeo en el estomago causando que este escupiera saliva debajo de la máscara. Continuando su ataque, le conecto otro golpe en la mejilla mandándolo a estrellarse contra las barandas del barco.

-Je, eres muy buena-elogio reincorporándose-me emociona pelear contigo-poniéndose en guardia.

 _-[Parece que este sujeto se parece a ti]-_ comento Albion desde la mente de la chica.

-¡!

El albino despareció de su vista.

¡PUM!

Y al volver a aparecer le lanzo un golpe, pero ambos chocaron sus puños. Y otra vez, la armadura de la chica se agrieto.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Y otra vez el poder del albino se redujo aun más.

¡PUM!

Pero ahora fue él quien la golpeo con una patada al abdomen. Y la armadura se agrieto. La chica salto para tomar distancia mientras se sujeta el área golpeada.

 _-E-Eso si dolió… su fuerza es su mejor arma…sería peligroso mantener un combate a corta distancia._

El albino comenzó a correr contra ella, y al estar a su alcance le lanzo un golpe a la cabeza. Pero esta se agacho y contraataco con una esfera de poder demoniaco en el dorso del albino.

¡BOM!

El peliblanco salió a estrellarse contra el suelo del barco mientras su área golpeada sangraba.

-Jejeje-rio poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?-pregunto la chica.

-Me gustan tus ataques-fue lo único que dijo al mismo tiempo que su herida se serraba.

-Se puede regenerar-dijo al ver la habilidad del albino.

-Sigamos-pronuncio sacando sus alas ukakus y activando su kakugan en su ojo izquierdo.

-Un ghoul-dijo la chica preparada para la pelea.

El albino cristalizo sus alas y le lanzo cristales a la chica, esta los evitaba moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras acortaba la distancia. Cuando el albino por fin iba a asestar los cristales, la chica desapareció.

¡PUM!

Cuando volvió a aparecer, ya le había conectado un golpe en el estomago. Y sin dejarlo recuperarse, la chica lo volvió a golpear en el mismo lado, para seguir con un golpe en la barbilla y mandarlo varios metros en el aire. Usando sus alas lo alcanzo en las alturas y le dio un golpe en el estomago usando su rodilla. Para seguir con sus manos juntadas y darle otro golpe en la espalda y mandarlo a estrellarse en el suelo de la ciudad.

-¡Aun no acabo!-exclamo cargando esferas de poder demoniaco en sus manos.

¡BOM x 9!

Fueron la cantidad de explosiones que hicieron las esferas al chocar contra el albino. Vali bajo al nivel del suelo y junto al albino.

-Se acabo-le dijo apuntándolo con su mano-últimas palabras.

-Je, [Boosted Gear]-el albino materializo el guantelete en su brazo recién regenerado.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

 **[Boost x 20]**

La armadura se materializo.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que tienes la [Boosted Gear]?-pregunto Vali entrando en cólera.

-…-pero el albino no le respondió aumentando su ira.

 **[Boost x 20]**

-¡Responde!-exclamo la chica.

Pero el albino uso sus propulsores para lanzarse contra la chica.

Ambos pasaban por entre los edificios atravesando pared tras pared.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

El poder de Akusei se redujo hasta que la chica pudo frenar su acometida y darle un rodillazo en la cabeza para tomar algo de distancia.

¡PUM x 5!

Pero de inmediato ambos lanzaron sus golpes, Vali lo golpeo en la mejilla con su puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que Akusei la golpeo en el abdomen, seguido de eso, ambos usaron sus piernas para patear sus cabezas. Pero Vali iracunda ignoro el dolor y lo tomo por el pie, para lanzarlo al aire, y seguirlo detrás.

¡PUM x 13!

Por cada golpe que le daba, la armadura votaba más sangre de las placas, pero a ella nada le importo y continúo golpeándolo. Cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes, juntando sus manos le dio otro golpe al mentón mandándolo más alto. Inmediatamente creo en cada mano una esfera de energía.

-¡Toma!-exclamo juntando sus manos.

Vali le lanzo un rayo de energía demoniaca y dragonica, el albino sin poder esquivarlo solo pudo recibirlo de lleno.

¡BOOOMMMNNN!

La explosión esparció las partes del albino por la ciudad.

-Ah…ah…ah-jadeaba la peliplata.

-{Vali}-pronuncio Albion.

-Acabare con Rizevim-dijo apretando sus puños.

El único recuerdo que tenía del hombre que amo y nunca pudo decirle sus sentimientos, ahora había sido ensuciado por las manos del ser que más odiaba en ese mundo. Furiosa comenzó a volar en dirección al barco.

 **Con Rizevim.**

El peliplata se encontraba viendo la pelea desde el barco. El ver a su nieto explotar no le importo demasiado, sabía que eso no sería suficiente como para matarlo. Después de todo, había sido capaz de sobrevivir durante 6 meses con dos dragones malignos.

-Parece que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte Vali-dijo mirando a su nieta.

Sonrió con malicia, había encontrado a un buen rival para su nieto.

 **En otro lugar.**

La valkiria conocida como Rossweisse se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad acompañada de otro grupo de valkirias.

 _-¿Cómo fue que pudieron entrar a Asgar?-_ se preguntaba.

Después de todo, Asgar no era un lugar de fácil entrada. Entonces ¿Cómo fue que esos sujetos lograron entrar?, era una pregunta que pronto se respondería.

Cruzaron en una esquina para encontrarse con 4 sujetos de gran poder.

-¡Híbridos!-exclamo al ver las alas de demonios y ángeles en sus espaldas.

Era Euclid Lucifuge y otros 3 sujetos, y todos tenían alas de ángel y demonio en sus espaldas. Era un gran problema. 2 de ellos eran los conocidos como Damián y Jean (Los dos personajes OC que salieron en el capítulo 3).

El otro era un sujeto de 25 años con cabello rubio corto, media 1.80 de alto, músculos notables pero no excesivos, y ojos morados. Vestía un traje empresarial negro. Este sujeto era Ismael P1-2 (OC).

El conocido como Damián fue el primero en lanzarse en contra de las valkirias. Estas crearon una decena de círculos mágicos de múltiples colores, de los cuales lanzaron ataques mágicos de múltiples elementos contra los híbridos.

¡PUSSHHHH!

¡BOOMMNN!

Los ataques chocaron en contra de los híbridos, pero cuando el humo se disipo estos aun estaban intactos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-pregunto Damián.

-Ths-Rossweisse chasqueo la lengua.

Iban a comenzar una pelea contra oponentes poderosos. Y no la tendrían nada fácil.

 **En otro lugar.**

Un sujeto rubio con cabello hasta los hombros, iba armado con una lanza y un escudo, en su cintura llevaba una espada, e iba vestido con una armadura espartana antigua. No era otro que uno de los guerreros antiguos más grandes que han existido, su nombre es Aquiles, pero ahora su piel era gris.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos de un edificio en particular. Pasaba por celdas buscando una en particular…corrió durante un rato más hasta que llego al lugar que buscaba.

Pulsando los botones de la celda libero al prisionero que esta contenía.

El dios del engaño Loki, era el prisionero que esa celda resguardaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Rizevim-sama había estado ocupado-fue la respuesta de Aquiles.

-Eso lo puedo ver-espeto el dios mirando al guerrero-por lo que veo hades te trajo de vuelta a la vida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-fue lo que dijo Aquiles al ver como más guardias entraban.

-¿Crees que estos simples guardias son rivales para un dios?-cuestiono sobrado.

-Puede que ellos no, pero yo soy más que suficiente-ahora quien entraba no era otro que Thor el dios del trueno y top-10 de las existencias más poderosas.

-Ths-Loki chasqueo la lengua al ver a su hermano.

-El dios del trueno-hablo Aquiles-quisiera enfrentarme a él-comento listo para atacar.

-Te daré ese honor-dijo Thor desenfundando al poderoso mjornir.

-Tan solo con la presencia de esa arma impones tú dominio-comento Aquiles.

Era una pelea que Aquiles disfrutaría.

 **En otro lugar.**

Akusei apenas se terminaba de regenerar luego de ese último ataque, ahora no sabía en donde estaba. Se encontraba cerca de un bosque.

-(Olfateando)-guiándose por su olfato desplego sus alas.

Rápidamente tomo vuelo, se dirigía a un lugar donde una presencia poderosa se encontraba. Dicha presencia era uno de sus objetivos primordiales para esa misión

 **Con Loki.**

La lucha entre el dios del trueno había comenzado, Aquiles la tenía más que difícil, y Loki no había hecho algo para intervenir.

Thor cargaba truenos en el mjornir, Aquiles corría alrededor del dios, cuando Thor termino de cargar truenos lanzo al mjornir.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Aquiles protegiéndose con su escudo.

¡PUSSHH BOOOMMMNN!

El escudo se rompió en pedazos y el guerrero fue mandado a volar con el martillo en su pecho mientras era electrocutado. Aquiles traspasaba los edificios uno por uno hasta que ya no le quedaron, el mjornir se detuvo y el héroe continúo su camino. El martillo volvió con el dios del trueno.

-Se acabo Loki, ríndete-le hablo Thor nuevamente armado con el mjornir.

-Está bien…me rindo-fue lo que dijo Loki alzando sus manos.

Thor se mando a unos guardias a esposarlo. Este cuando le pusieron las esposas exploto en luz segando a todos en la habitación.

-¡Maldito!-exclamo Thor recuperando su viste y ver que Loki no estaba-se ha ido.

 **Con Rizevim.**

La peliplata había llegado al barco y estaba parada enfrente de Rizevim que le sonreía con diversión.

-¡Borrare esa tonta sonrisa de tú cara!-escupió Vali.

-Siempre tan agresiva con tú abuelo, no tienes respeto con los ancianos-dijo con falso dolor.

-Lo único que te mereces es morir por mis manos-dijo la peliplata.

-Adelante inténtalo-indico confiado.

Vali se lanzo en contra de Rizevim, este solo sonrió confiado.

-¡!

Frente a sus ojos la chica había desaparecido.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!-escupía el peliplata.

La chica lo había golpeado en el estomago, y siguió con su cara. Vali le volvió a golpear, pero ahora en la rodilla derecha, siguió usando ese mimo pie para darle un rodillazo en el mentón, para luego darle con el codo en la nuca y mandarlo de cara al suelo. Para luego patearlo y mandarlo a estrellarse con el mástil del barco.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof…cof, q-quien diría que te habías vuelto tan fuerte-comento Rizevim reincorporándose a duras penas-pero yo aun no acabo-sonrió con malicia-[Boosted Gear]-dijo y el guantelete se materializo.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragón Scale Mail]**

 **[Boost]**

Vali estaba más que impactada, no era uno si no dos, dos desgraciados habían profanado lo que le pertenecía al hombre que amo. Eso la asía enfurecer desmedidamente.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Vali no le respondió. Pero desprendía poder desde su armadura.

 _-Iré con todo Albion-_ le dijo la chica desde su mente.

 _-{Muy bien, pero sin Ophis solo tendremos 5 minutos}-_ recordaba el dragón.

Vali se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en estos meses. Ahora era más que capas de usar su transformación durante 10 minutos pero, sin la ayuda de Ophis ese tiempo se disminuye a solamente 5 minutos.

 _-Eso es más que solo suficiente._

 _-{Muy bien}_

 **-El Dragón Blanco puro que habita dentro de mí, levántate de tu supremacía.**

-Parece que iras con todo desde un comienzo-comento Rizevim mientras Vali comenzó el cantico.

 **-L a estrella de la mañana Blanca plateada que poseo dentro de mí, reclama el trono del amanecer.**

Ahora quien continúo el cantico era Albion.

Rizevim solo sonreía con superioridad. No le preocupaba demasiado esto.

 **-El dios negro como el azabache del infinito-esta parte la dijeron ambos.**

Desde las sombras otro sujeto miraba la situación con atención.

 **-El padre misterioso e insoldable de los demonios.**

Cuando Vali canto esa parte, Rizevim sonrió con mayor claridad. La armadura de Vali comenzó a cambiar, ahora un blanco plateado y uno negro azabache se fusionaban, y la armadura cambiaba su forma.

 **-Trascenderemos los límites para aceptar el juramento.**

Ahora de la espalda de Vali salieron 12 alas de demonio y su armadura parecía ser mucho más dura.

 **-¡Te arrodillaras ante nuestra brillante y gloriosa existencia!**

 **[Dragón Diábolos Lucifer]**

El barco comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que la armadura brillaba con intensidad y su poder era inmensurablemente grande.

-Este poder…es... ¡gigantesco! Es mucho mayor a la última vez que peleamos-hablaba consigo mismo.

Rizevim estaba en problemas…pero aun así, Rizevim sonreía con claridad, era como si se lo hubiera estado esperando, no lo sorprendía. De hecho lo alegraba en cierto grado. Aun sabiendo en la situación que se encontraba, sabía que estaba acabado, pero, aun sonreía.

 **En otro lugar.**

-Este poder…no lo entiendo…me siento atraído por él, pero…me siento aterrado-era lo que decía el albino mirando como sus manos temblaban solas al sentir aquel poder.

-[Es porque el Hakuryuukou y el Sekiryuutei son fuerzas opuestas]-le comento Ddraig-[por esa razón te sientes atraído asía ese poder, pero ahora no serias ningún rival…amenos]-pensaba el dragón.

-¿Amenos qué?-pregunto el albino.

-[Amenos que uses esa transformación que usaste contra Crom Cruach y Grender]-terminaba de decir el dragón.

-Sabes que no lo hice a voluntad-le recordaba Akusei.

-[Entonces continua con tu misión y ignora ese poder que te atrae]-aconsejo Ddraig.

A regaña dientes el albino hiso caso y continuo su misión, pero aun así, se mantenía pendiente de lo que sucedía en el barco. No se dio cuenta de las valkirias y de los híbridos que luchaban por donde él paso.

 **El Ryuuteinmaru.**

Rizevim se encontraba en pésimo estado debajo de los pies de Vali, quien lo pisaba contra el suelo manteniéndolo prisionero.

-Ahora morirás-le dijo la chica.

-No te creas tanto-le dijo Rizevim intentando inútilmente soltarse-aunque me derrotes no significa que hayas ganado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto poniendo presión en su pie.

-No has volteado a ver a Asgar-le índico.

Vali presiona con mayor fuerza su pie y volteo a ver a Asgar. Lo que vio… no era otra cosa que 3 bestias de color rojo que destruían todo a su paso. Incluso Thor estaba luchando junto a otros dioses nórdicos contra estas bestias, ella las reconoció eran la forma del Juggernaut Drive de la Boosted Gear.

-Maldición-maldijo volteando a ver a Rizevim.

¡PUM!

Pero antes de poder acabar con Rizevim, un pelinegro la mando a volar de una patada.

-Te tardaste-se quejo Rizevim.

-Quería ver que tan fuerte se volvió la portadora de Albion-comento el pelinegro.

-Akusei no tiene ninguna oportunidad de vencerla-comento Rizevim.

-Puede que no, pero tú aun no le has removido el primer sello ¿o me equivoco?-ahora era Loki quien asía aparición en el barco.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-le reclamo el peliplata.

-Tuve que huir primero de Thor, el subordinado que mandaste a liberarme, a penas pudo ganarme unos segundos para huir.

-¡LOKI!-grito Thor que volaba hasta el barco.

-Hablando del rey de roma-dijo Rizevim con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Rizevim! ¿No habías muerto?-cuestiono al ver al peliplata.

-Y aquí me tienes-le respondió con una reverencia.

-No importa. Yo mismo me encargare de eliminarte-dijo cargando truenos en el mjornir.

-Crom te podrías deshacer de este sujeto-ordeno Rizevim.

El pelinegro dio paso al frente para encarar al dios del trueno. Pero, en ese momento volvía Vali.

-(Suspiro) quien diría que las moscas abundaran en este lugar-se quejo Rizevim cansado de ver a tantos dolores de cabeza.

-De Albion me encargo yo-ahora era Grender quien salía de adentro del barco.

Rápidamente Grender cambio a su forma de dragón. Vali sin perder el tiempo se lanzo en contra de Grender. Thor fue contra Rizevim, pero Crom se interpuso en su camino.

Thor lanzaba un golpe con su martillo, pero Crom lo evitaba moviéndose a un lado y contraatacaba lanzándole una bola de fuego. El dios giraba su martillo para protegerse del fuego.

Vali se lanzaba en contra del dragón dándole varios golpes en el abdomen.

-Vamos Albion, pégame con más fuerza-pedía el dragón.

 **[Divide x 20]**

Vali dividió el poder del dragón y lo cargo en sus puños.

¡PUM x 3!

El primer golpe se lo dio en la rodilla causando que Grender caiga sobre esta. El segundo fue al estomago, causando que el dragón escupiera saliva y se encorvara un poco asía adelante. Y el último fue en el mentón mandándolo a caer de espalda al suelo.

-¡Aun no acabo!-exclamo la peliplata.

¡BOOOMMNNN!

Pero antes de poder seguir con su ataque, fue el blanco de múltiples ataques mágicos, causando que esta salga a estrellarse contra una pared.

-Creían que no me divertiría-hablo el dragón maligno conocido por el título del Dragón de los mil hechizos. Azi Dahaka.

-Búscate a tu propio oponente-le dijo Grender de forma cortante.

-No creas que te divertirás solo. ¡Yo también quiero enfrentar a Albion!-exclamo alzando la voz.

Era una riña de dragones malignos por ver quien se enfrentaba al Hakuryuukou.

¡BOOOMMMNN x 2!

Pero ambos dragones fueron mandados al suelo por las esferas de poder demoniaco que Vali les disparo.

Ambos se reincorporaron, Grender comenzaba a cargar fuego en sus pulmones, mientras Azi Dahaka creaba desenas de círculos mágicos de distintos colores.

-¡Muere!-exclamaron ambos dragones lanzándole sus ataques.

-[Reflect]-fue lo que dijo Vali.

De inmediato los ataques de ambos dragones chocaron con la peliplata, pero esta no sufrió daño alguno, ambos ataques fueron reflejados de inmediato, de vuelta contra ambos dragones.

(Explosiones)

Ambos dragones fueron mandados al suelo al recibir sus propios ataques.

 **[Divide x 8]**

Pero Vali no dio tregua y continúo dividiendo el poder de ambos dragones mientras cargaba dos esferas de poder en sus manos. Lanzo ambos ataques contra los dragones.

(Explosiones)

Ambos dragones recibieron de lleno los ataques, Grender fue el primero en levantarse del suelo. Y correr en contra de la peliplata. Intento morderla, pero esta fácilmente lo evito. Y contraataco con un golpe en la mejilla del dragón, volteándole la cara.

 **[Divide x 10]**

-¡Toma esto!-exclamo Azi Dahaka lanzándole más ataque mágicos.

Pero Vali dividió el poder de Grender y de otro golpe lo puso en medio de los ataques.

(Explosiones)

Todos los ataques le pegaron en la parte derecha de la cara mandando al dragón contra el suelo.

 **[Divide x 10]**

Vali volvió a dividir el poder de Azi Dahaka.

-[Satán Compression Divider]-pronuncio la chica.

Vali libero una ráfaga de rayos blancos y negros de resplandor demoniaco, y instantáneamente, comprimió ha ambos dragones encogiendo sus tamaños. Este hecho se repitió otra vez, y otra, asiendo a los dragones más y más pequeños.

-¡Maldito Albion, no creas que no te matare!-exclamaba Azi Dahaka furioso.

-Si vuelven a la vida, yo misma me asegurare de volverlos a matar-les aseguro Vali.

Ambos dragones continuaron siendo comprimidos hasta que no quedo nada de ellos.

Mientras tanto Thor le lanzaba truenos a Crom Cruach que ahora estaba en su forma de dragón.

(No sé cómo es la forma de dragón de Crom Cruach, agradezco que me informen como es)

El dragón le arrojaba fuego, pero el dios lo bloqueaba girando su martillo. Al dejar de bloquear el fuego de Crom, empuño al mjornir y lo lanzo contra el dragón maligno. Este le dio justo en el pecho mandándolo de espalda al suelo, pero Crom uso su cola para agarrar a Thor mientras caía.

Levanto su cola para estrellarla contra el suelo este acto se repitió otras dos veces, cuando lo iba a volver a azotar, Thor logra liberarse y vuela tomando altura para alejarse de la cola del dragón, Crom no se quedo quieto y le escupió fuego desde el suelo.

-¡!

Thor no tenía su martillo para evitarlo y solo pudo poner sus brazos en X para cubrirse del fuego. Este lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, Crom no iba a dejarlo librase de este ataque, igual no podía levantarse mientras tuviera al mjornir sobre su pecho. Thor abrió su mano derecha y el mjornir voló asía él, pero Crom se puso de pie mientras le seguía escupiendo fuego. Thor con el mjornir en mano lo alzo al cielo, en este se comenzó a centrar nubes de tormenta que bajaban asía el martillo en un esperar.

(TRUENO)

Un trueno bajo de las nubes y conecto en el mjornir, Thor lanzo el martillo atraves del fuego, el mjornir voló atravesando el fuego dejando un destello de rayos azules por donde pasaba.

¡PUM!

¡BOOOMMMNN!

El martillo le pego en la frente causando una explosión en que cubrió su cabeza mandando al dragón de espaldas al suelo.

-…ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah-jadeaba el dios del trueno con el mjornir de nuevo en mano.

-…Eso no bastara para vencerme-fue lo que dijo el dragón volviendo a reincorporarse, pero ahora tenía un leve recorrido de sangre bajando desde su frente.

-Crom es hora de marcharnos-le dijo Rizevim desde el barco.

-Te ha salvado la campana-comento el dragón volviendo a su forma humana.

-¡¿Crees que los dejare marcharse?!-exclamo Thor.

-Tienes dos opciones; o continuamos nuestro combate y mueres por mis manos. O vas en la ayuda de lo que queda de Asgar-dijo esto señalando a los tres sujetos que arrasaban con Asgar.

Thor tenía que tomar una decisión, y no era nada fácil.

-Puedes asegurar que los buscare, los encontrare y los matare-dijo para volar contra los monstruos.

Crom solo bufo, Thor no era un rival lo bastante grande como para enfrentarse a él. No era lo que él buscaba. Sin más que hacer volvió al barco.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Rizevim manejando el barco contra el palacio.

-Sabes que Heimdall nos encontrara luego de irnos, aun si dejamos al skibraonir en este lugar para que Odín no nos pueda encontrar, la vista de Heimdall nos podrá ver cuando nos vallamos-era Loki quien advertía del guardián del Bifroz.

-Ya tenía eso en mente-dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa.

Todos bajaron del barco dejando que este se estrellara contra el palacio de Odín, causando que gran parte de este se viniera abajo.

-El anciano estará furioso por eso-rio el dios del engaño.

De esa forma emprendieron vuelo asía la puerta del Bifroz. Esta se encontraba abierta asía la tierra.

 _-Parece que ya término-_ pensó Rizevim con una sonrisa.

 **Con Akusei/ momentos antes.**

El albino llegaba a su objetivo, frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de piel morena y ojos plateados únicos, que vestía una armadura dorada y plateada, y empuñaba una especie de espada de cristal. Este sujeto era el dios que todo lo ve Heimdall.

-Te estaba esperando-hablo Heimdall.

-Claro, después de todo, eres el dios que todo lo ve-dijo el albino.

-Nunca creí que el Sekiryuutei de esta era seria mi oponente-comento-¿puedo saber porque ases esto?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el albino confundido.

-¿Porque atacas a Asgar?, ¿porque abandonaste a los que eran tú familia?, ¿porque te uniste a los terroristas que una vez enfrentaste?-eran las preguntas que rondaban l mente de Heimdall.

Ni siquiera Heimdall sabía que es lo que él, una vez conocido como Issei Hyoudou, había sufrido. Él puede ver todo con sus ojos, pero no lo puede ver al mismo tiempo. Cuando Issei sufrió, él no sabía su situación, por ese motivo no se entero de que fue lo que lo hiso cambial tanto. Pero algo si pudo ver y reconocer, vio cuan entraron al Asgar, y reconoció de inmediato al que una vez fue Issei Hyoudou. Por este motivo, es que le preguntaba al albino estas cosas.

-Yo no he abandonado nada, y ataco este lugar, porque Eto se decepcionaría de mi si no lo hiciera. Y no sé de qué terroristas hablas-fueron las inocentes respuestas del albino.

-Parece que no recuerdas nada-comento Heimdall-entonces tendré que vencerte para descubrir que fue lo que te hicieron- dijo mientras empuñaba su espada.

-Espero me hagas disfrutar un rato-dijo el albino revelando su ojo ghoul.

-Parece que te al roto-comento al ver esas expresiones inocentes.

-¡!

Heimdall había desaparecido de la vista del albino.

-¡Gag!

Akusei fue empalado desde la espalda por la espada de Heimdall. Revelo sus 4 apéndices, pero antes de que estos tocaran al moreno, este ya había desaparecido.

(Chorros de sangre)

-Ah-gimió el albino luego de que Heimdall cortara sus apéndices.

Akusei lo intento golpear con su brazo derecho, pero el moreno desapareció como si de una imagen se tratara. Reapareció delante del albino y le corto ambas piernas usando su espada. Akusei cayó al suelo sin sus piernas. Rápidamente Heimdall le corto ambos brazos.

-Se acabo-le dijo el moreno mirándolo arrastrar en el suelo.

Akusei libero sus alas ukakus y le disparo cristales, pero el moreno los rompió a moviendo su espada de cristal a una enorme velocidad, y contraataco cortando las alas del albino.

-¡AAAHHHGGGG!-grito Akusei a ser desmembrado.

-Ahora veré que fue lo que te hicieron-dijo el moreno colocando su mano en la cabeza del albino-[Ojo a la mente]-pronuncio el nombre de la técnica mientras serraba los ojos.

Los ojos del albino perdieron su brillo y parecía estar en trance.

 **Recuerdos.**

Heimdall caminaba por unas especies de celdas, todo era blanco y negro, el piso estaba manchado de sangre, la sangre se podía reconocer gracias a su olor metálico, en ese deplorable lugar se podían escuchar leves gritos de desesperación, dentro de las celdas había muchas personas maltratadas, mugrientas y desnutridas. Esas personas temblaban con miedo, y lloraban con pavor. Era una pesadilla fácil de reconocer.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-se pregunto Heimdall mientras caminaba.

Continuo caminando por el pasillo que permanecía a oscuras y se iluminaba cuando el pasaba. Cada vez los gritos se asían más audibles, y ahora eran acompañados por sollozos. Heimdall continúo caminando siendo guiado por los sollozos.

-Ayuda-un sutil susurro llamo su atención.

Continuo caminando hasta ver una pequeña sombra en la distancia.

-Ayuda-de nuevo escucho ese sutil susurro.

Apresurando el paso, logro distinguir una silueta que miraba por una rendija de una puerta de madera semi abierta.

-Ayuda-ahora lo pudo escuchar de forma clara.

Cuando llego junto a la pequeña figura. Esta era solo un niño de no más de 7 años su baja estatura y facciones jóvenes e inocentes, lo asían aparentar menos. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve, sus uñas eran de color negro azabache, su piel era pálida casi como la de un muerto. Y solo iba vestido con unos pantalones de color negro que no le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas, y una camisa de igual color manchada de barro y sangre. Y en sus muñecas y pies llevaba grilletes con cadenas rotas.

-Ayuda-era todo lo que susurraba.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-le pregunto Heimdall llamando la atención del niño.

Este lo volteo a ver. Y Heimdall pudo ver sus ojos, más específicamente su ojo izquierdo. Este era negro con su pupila roja, era el ojo de un ghoul. Pero pudo notar algo más, el niño estaba llorando. Este como respuesta señalo la rendija de la puerta con su dedo.

Heimdall volteo a mirar a donde señalaba. Poco a poco se acerco a ver lo que había detrás de la puerta. Abrió su ojo con sorpresa y horror. Lo que vio era a Issei pegado a una silla por grilletes en un estado horriblemente deplorable y deprimente, mientras gritaba con desesperación y sangraba de sus oídos, ojos, nariz y boca. Pero lo que más lo espanto eran las hormigas que le salían como lagrimas.

-Ahora decide-la palabra vino de un sujeto rubio.

Heimdall miro con horror como Issei fue obligado a ver como morían esas personas, como lo obligaron a escoger quien vivía y quien moría, solo para ver como se rompe la cordura, espíritu y alma de la chica a quien salvo, veía con impotencia todo lo que Issei sufrió.

-Ayúdalo-le seguía pidiendo el niño.

¡PUM!

Heimdall entro a la fuerza y se dirigió a donde se encontraban esos sujetos, uso su espada para acabar con ellos, pero esta les pasó por el medio como si fueran ilusiones. Entonces, toda la habitación quedo a oscuras dejándolo visible solo a él. Y al pequeño niño que ahora estaba enfrente de él, pero este era acompañado por una pequeña momia.

-…-No entendía lo que estaban hablando, pero el niño parecía feliz.

La silueta del niño desapareció y fue remplazada por la imagen de Issei pegado a la silla. Y aun en su estado demacrado, Issei le sonreía con sinceridad.

-[Esta escena fue cuando mi compañero se rompió]

Heimdall volteo a mirar a su espalda, ahí estaba el pequeño niño de cabello blanco y en su hombro un pequeño dragón de color rojo.

-[Luego de muchos meses sufriendo lo inimaginable…mi compañero no pudo más, y termino por romperse]-era lo que le decía el pequeño Ddraig-[La única pista de cordura que ahora le queda, es esa chica llamada Eto]-la imagen de la pequeña momia se hiso presente-[ella fue la única que lo visitaba en su tormento. Ahora mi compañero no más que un títere]

-¿Crees que pueda volver a ser como antes?-le pregunto Heimdall.

-[No lo sé]-fue la respuesta de Ddraig-[Aun no sé si queda algo de su yo anterior. Ahora lo único que queda de mi compañero es esto]-mirando al pequeño niño que sonrió.

-Hola me llamo Akusei ¿y tú?-se presento en niño extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Heimdall-se presento el dios.

Ese nombre, era el sujeto que tenía que asesinar. Pero no parecía que fuera alguien malvado, hasta le pareció amable.

-¿Reconoces el nombre de Issei Hyoudou?-le pregunto el dios.

El niño se sujeto la cabeza con una mano. Solo escuchar ese nombre le dio jaqueca. No sabía porque la sola mención de aquel nombre le causo esto.

-N-no-fue su respuesta.

-Vamos has un intento-pidió el moreno-intenta recordar el nombre de Issei Hyoudou.

Ese nombre otra vez, cada mención de ese nombre le daba un dolor de cabezas. Le molestaba, ahora lo único que se repetía en su mente eran varias voces llamándolo "Ise" no reconocía ninguna de esas voces, pero aun así lo atormentaban. No importa cuanto lo intentara no podía recordar quién era ese tal Issei, y cada vez que lo intentaba le dolía más la cabeza.

-N-no puedo-dijo el niño sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Claro que si puedes!-le exigió Heimdall.

Cada vez las voces en su cabeza eran más fuertes, lo llamaban pero no por el nombre de Akusei, si no por el nombre de "Issei", le atormentaba. No podía recordarlo. Pero, le causaba un gran dolor de cabezas.

-N-no puedo-dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Entonces recuerda el nombre de Rias Gremory.

Ahora el dolor creció, era imposible que la sola mención de un nombre le causara tanto dolor.

-¡Tú eres Issei Hyoudou!-exclamo colocando su mano en la cabeza del niño.

De inmediato su dolor aumento.

-¡Esa tal Eto solo te está usando! ¡Si tú de verdad le importaras, ella hubiera detenido tú sufrimiento! ¡Pero ella solo se quedo de brazos cruzados mientras tú sufrías!

Ahora no era dolor lo que predominaba en su mente, era ira. La ira asía este sujeto que se metió con Eto, este sujeto que no tenía ningún derecho de decirle que hacer. Ese imbécil que se quiere meterse en su mente.

El albino se reincorporo con la mirada baja.

-¿Sabes?-hablo con la mirada baja-puede que Eto no haya detenido mi sufrimiento, pero, ella fue la única que se preocupo por mí en ese momento, fue la única que nunca me abandono. Y tú… ¡No tienes derecho de hablar de ella de esa manera!

El pelo del albino se erizo y comenzó a cambiar.

 **En la realidad.**

¡BOOOOOMMMNNNN!

Una explosión cubrió el lugar. Heimdall salió volando contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto el moreno al ver que volvió a la realidad-como fue que logro liberarse.

-¡Te matare!-exclamo Akusei siendo ahora rubio con un solo mechón de cabello cayendo en su frente-[Boosted Gear].

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

 **[Boost x 30]**

Akusei uso sus propulsores para acortar la distancia con el dios.

¡PUM x 10!

El primer golpe se lo dio en la mejilla usando su puño derecho, siguió con el segundo usando su pie izquierdo dándole una patada en las costillas el dios, con su puño izquierdo le dio uno tercero en el muslo de la pierna derecha, continuo con el puño derecho dándole en las costilla, luego con el izquierdo en el pectoral derecho, y el sexto fue con su puño derecho en la barbilla levantándolo del suelo, para seguir con una patada al abdomen, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que le da un codazo en la nuca, y finalizar juntando sus manos para darle un golpe de martillo en la nuca. Y mandar al moreno a estrellarse contra el suelo.

 **[Boost x 30]**

Akusei revela sus alas ukakus.

 **[Transfer]**

Y les transfirió sus aumentos, estas brillaban con gran intensidad.

-¡Muere!-exclamo lanzando miles de cristales carmesís en todas direcciones.

Heimdall no pudo protegerse de eso y fue atravesado en el cuello, pulmón derecho, abdomen en tres lados distintos, ambos muslos, su ojo izquierdo, su hombro derecho y en múltiples lados de los brazos. Pero aun vivía.

Cuando Akusei dejo de disparar cristales, en ese lado parecía como si hubieran llovido cristales.

-...ah, ah, ah-jadeaba el albino, para poner una expresión de insatisfacción-AAHHHGGG.

Con ese leve grito sus alas comenzaron a brillar para iluminar a los cristales que comenzaron a brillar de forma intensa.

 **En otro lugar.**

Vali se encontraba enfrentando a una de las versiones del Juggernaut drive, junto a ella se encontraban Rossweisse y otro grupo de valkirias y soldados.

-[Satán Lucifer Smasher]-exclamo Vali abriendo la parte delantera de la armadura.

De esta salió un rayo de aura de color blanco-plateado fusionado con un negro azabache. El ataque se dirigió a dos de los Juggernaut, el rayo choco contra ambos causando una enorme explosión, cuando la explosión acabo, lo único que quedaba era humo. El humo tardo un rato en desaparecer, pero cuando lo hiso se rebeló que lo único que quedo de ambos Juggernaut no fue más que solo cenizas.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah-jadeaba la chica desapareciendo su armadura-estoy exhausta y aun queda uno de ellos.

-{Tú forma de diábolos Lucifer, aun consume demasiada de tú energía}-le dijo Albion.

Era cierto que su forma de diábolos Lucifer consumía gran parte de toda su energía. Pero fue más que necesaria usarla para esta pelea.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

-¡El Bifroz!-exclamo al ver la inmensa explosión.

-Tenemos que ir-dijo Rossweisse.

Sin nada más que decir un grupo de soldados y valkirias junto a Rossweisse y Vali comenzaron a volar asía el Bifroz.

 **En otro lado.**

Akusei jadeaba pesadamente mientras su armadura se desmoronaba de su cuerpo y su cabello volvía a la normalidad, Heimdall se encontraba debajo de sus pies. Todo lo demás se redujo a escombros y cenizas, anteriormente había hecho explotar sus cristales.

-Je…Jeje…JEJEJE…JAJAJAJAAJAJA- se reía con ganas al ver que Heimdall ya no respiraba.

Se agacho hasta llegar sus manos al dios caído, con su mano derecha saco el único ojo que Heimdall aun tenía, lo llevo hasta su boca, pero antes de comérselo pensó en Eto, y lo guardo en su bolcillo. Lo primero que se comió fue un pedazo del cuello, siguió con un pedazo de su pecho para luego seguir con el resto del cuerpo. Era delicioso sabor, no sabía cómo describirlo pero le era exquisito.

Minutos después de acabar de comer y abrir el portar a la tierra. Rizevim y muchos otros soldados llegaron al Bifroz.

-Parece que fuiste capas de asesinar a un dios-comento Rizevim.

-Tenía un sabor realmente delicioso-comento con una sonrisa ensangrentada.

Luego se volvió a poner su máscara, no sin antes repararla con su kagune.

-Oh, Heimdall quién diría que tendrías un destino tan atroz-dijo Loki tomando la cabeza sin ojos del guardián del Bifroz, siendo esto lo único que quedo de él, sonrió con diversión-creo que me agrada tú nuevo juguete Rizevim-rio el dios del engaño-que te parecería enfrentarlo al dios del trueno-Loki quería persuadir a Rizevim para que mandara a Akusei a asesinar a su hermano.

-Tal vez después-pero el peliplata no era bobo-ahora tenemos que irnos.

De esa forma todos comenzaron a retirarse al Bifroz, pero de este comenzaban a salir caras que Rizevim actualmente no quería ver.

De el Bifroz estaba saliendo el dios Odín acompañado por el equipo DxD y Azazel.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-comento Bikon.

-Que desastre-ahora fue Sairaorg quien hablo al mirar las ruinas de lo que antes fue Asgar.

Rizevim se mantenía serio sin decir nada, Loki chasque la lengua. La situación era grave, ellos no eran más de 200 y tenían que enfrentarse al equipo DxD, además que Akusei no estaba en su 100%, Grendel y Azi Dahaka habían sido eliminados por Vali, 2 de los Juggernaut fueron eliminados por el antes mencionado, Loki estaba débil debido a su tiempo como prisionero. Y tenían que enfrentar a oponentes por demás poderosos. Eso los dejaba en grandes problemas.

Desde su espalda llegaban más soldados junto con Vali y Rossweisse.

-Están derrotados-les dijo Odín.

El dios Odín apunto su lanza contra el Juggernaut sobrante, de el cielo sobre este comenzaron a caer relámpagos electrocutando a la bestia. Pero esta aun no caía, no fue hasta que la diosa del invierno nórdica congelara al Juggernaut para que luego Thor lo rompiera en pedazos usando al mjornir.

(Juro que estuve tentado a dejarlo hasta aquí)

-Ths-fue Loki quien chasqueo la lengua, sabia, al igual que Rizevim, que estaban en problemas.

Pero el peliplata sonrió con malicia.

-Akusei-llamo al albino.

Este se puso frente a su abuelo.

-Liberare parte del poder que tienes sellado-le dijo y Akusei asintió sin entender demasiado.

Rizevim coloco su mano en el pecho del albino. En este se formo un círculo mágico y debajo de Akusei salió el mismo círculo, todos los presentes podía escuchar voces, pero solamente Azazel las pudo reconocer a la perfección.

 _Tu poder por herencia solo lo liberaran el santo padre, tú padre de sangre y sangre de la sangre de tu herencia._

Rizevim sonrió con malicia, para acto seguido usar una daga para cortarse la palma de su mano. Y colocarla en la cabeza del albino.

-Yo como sangre de la sangre de tu herencia libero tú poder como descendiente del rey demonio Lucifer-la sangre de la mano del peliplata bajo por la frente del albino, pasando por su nariz, hasta caer por su barbilla.

-¡Rápido deténganlo!-grito Azazel.

Sairaorg, Vali, Bikon y Dulio fueron los primeros en lanzarse.

Una gota de sangre que cayó por la barbilla del albino llego a tocar el círculo mágico que estaba en el suelo.

 _Tú poder sellado ahora será liberado, úsalo de la mejor manera. Pero recuerda; aun estarás incompleto hasta que el resto de tú poder sea liberado y solo lo pueden liberar el santo padre y tú padre de sangre._

Akusei serró sus ojos, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. A los pocos segundos los abrió, pero estos mostraban mayor intensidad que antes. De su espalda salieron 6 pares de alas, 6 de demonio y 6 de ángel, y en su cabeza se formo una aureola carmesí con una llama dorada en medio y la Boosted Gear se materializo en su estado de Balance Breaker.

Una onda de poder detuvo el camino de quienes se dirigían a atacarlo, quienes pusieron sus brazos en frente de sus rostros para cubrirse.

-Que aumento de poder tan inmenso-no fue otro que Bikon quien lo dijo.

-¡Ahora ataquen!-exclamo Rizevim para que todos sus soldados atacaran al grupo DxD-Akusei acábalos, y cuando termines con ellos lárgate de aquí, nos veremos en la isla.

El albino asintió y se lanzo al combate, sus primeros oponentes no fueron otros que Sairaorg y Vali.

-Me emociona pelear con oponentes fuerte…espero que no me decepcionen-pidió el albino-y tú-apuntando a Vali-quisiera enfrentarte cuando usas todo tú poder.

-Este tipo me agrada…-comento Sairaorg-…ven quiero ver que tan fuerte eres-dijo mientras corría contra el albino.

La situación actual ya se las había explicado Odín, por eso que portara la Boosted Gear no asía más que enfurecerlos.

¡PUM!

Ambos chocaron sus puños, y una onda de aire salió de este choque.

 _-Su armadura es más fuerte que la de Issei-_ pensó al ver que esta no se agrieto, pero sonrió para sí mismo al ver que era un oponente fuerte.

 **[Divide x 5]**

El poder del albino fue disminuido en gran parte.

-¡Ah!-gimió Vali al adsorber poder sacro-Esto no había pasado antes-se dijo limpiando sangre de su nariz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Sairaorg chocando puños con el albino.

-Antes no poseía poder sacro. A eso me refiero-fue lo Vali le respondió.

La chica se lanzo con un antebrazo derecho a la cara del albino, pero este se agacho y engancho su brazo con el de la chica, para arrojarla en contra de Sairaorg. Este último tomo a Vali para que no chocaran entre sí, pero esto lo aprovecho Akusei, quien se lanzo en contra de ambos.

-¡!

Pero un león de color dorado lo mordió del antebrazo y lo estrello contra el suelo, para luego mandarlo a volar unos metros de distancia.

 _-Amo Sairaorg úseme, este no es un oponente al cual pueda enfrentar tan despreocupadamente-_ pedía el león.

-Te sugiero que le hagas caso-aconsejo Vali para lanzarse en contra del albino.

-(Bufido) entonces luchemos con todo-dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa-[Balance Breaker]-de esa forma Sairaorg se fusiono con Regulus, siendo cubierto con la armadura del Balance Breaker.

Vali chocaba su puño derecho contra el del albino, y como anteriormente pasaba, su armadura se agrietaba.

¡PUM!

Volvieron a chocar sus antebrazos, Vali, sin soltar sus antebrazos, fue la primera en lanzar el siguiente golpe, usando su mano derecha lanzo un golpe al albino, pero este lo detuvo con la palma de su mano. Ambos sin soltarse echaron sus cabezas para atrás.

¡PUM!

Y las chocaron entre sí. Akusei siendo que fue a quien menos le dolió, volvió a atacar con un rodillazo al abdomen de la chica, para seguir dándole un golpe al mentón mandándola contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora lucharas contra mí!

¡PUM x 2!

Tanto Sairaorg como Akusei, estrellaron sus puños derechos en las mejillas del otro, pero a diferencia de Vali, la armadura de Sairaorg no recibió daño alguno, en cambio la de Akusei fue rota en la parte del casco.

-Tienes una fuerza monstruosa-elogio Akusei sin cambiar de posición.

-Digo lo mismo de ti.

-Aun así me superas-Akusei no sabía que aun tenia las pesas que restringían su fuerza.

-Yo me he entrenado físicamente debido a mi inexistente poder mágico.

Ambos alejaron sus puños de la mejilla del otro para chocar sus puños izquierdos entre ellos. Y seguir con sus rodillas, para luego chocar sus cabezas. Y separarse mientras se la sobaban.

-Tienes la cabeza muy dura-decía Akusei sobándose por encima del casco.

-Mira quién habla ¡cabeza de piedra!-exclamo Sairaorg.

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Akusei como si fuera un niño.

 _-A pesar de ser quien es, se comporta como un niño-_ pensó Sairaorg de forma divertida.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Akusei se lanzo a una increíble velocidad encontrar de Sairaorg. Lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda, pero Sairaorg se movió a un lado. Akusei sonrió por lo bajo. Doblo su codo para conectarle un codazo en la cara a Sairaorg. Y mandarlo a volar de una patada.

-También tiene buena técnica de combate-comento Sairaorg desde el suelo.

Vali sin perder tiempo se lanzo en contra del albino. La chica lanzo un golpe, pero Akusei se agacho para esquivarlo, pero ella no caería dos veces en lo mismo. Usando su rodilla le dio un rodillazo en el mentón, para seguir con un derechazo en la cara, y luego con la izquierda en su costado, para mandarlo a estrellarse en el suelo con una patada martillo.

Akusei miraba a la chica desde el suelo.

 **-Atsuda Ratana.**

(Geiser de sangre)

-¡!

Akusei había sido traspasado desde la espalda al abdomen, por la punta de una lanza.

-¡Cao Cao búscate a tú propio oponente!-exclamo Sairaorg.

No era otro que Cao Cao el portador de la lanza de longinus. Quien había traspasado al albino y ahora se encontraba en su Balance Breaker. El pelinegro llamado Cao Cao saco su lanza del cuerpo del albino. Inmediatamente este cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago mientras sangre salía de la boca de su yelmo.

-Estaban tardando demasiado-se excuso el humano.

(Recuerden que Cao Cao siempre ha sido un humano)

-Cof, cof, cof-era el albino escupía enormes borbotones de sangre.

-Me impresionas que aun estés vivo-dijo Cao Cao levantando una ceja-Pero será inútil que intentes recuperarte, acabare contigo ahora.

El pelinegro alzo su lanza, acto seguido la uso para darle una estocada en la cabeza del albino. Pero este fue jalado antes de recibir ese ataque. El responsable de este no fue otro que el mismo Azazel que uso su brazo artificial para salvarlo.

-¡Qué demonios haces Azazel!-exclamo Cao Cao.

-¡No lo pueden asesinar!-fue lo que este les respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Vali.

-Este sujeto es… ¡gag!-sin embargo Azazel no pudo terminar la oración, había sido golpeado en el estomago causando que escupiera sangre.

El responsable de esto no fue otro que Akusei.

¡PUM!

El albino continúo dándole un puñetazo a la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de él.

-¡Me hubieras dejado acabar con él!-exclamo Cao Cao-¡Atsuda Ratana!-exclamo desapareciendo de donde estaba.

-¡!

El albino tuvo que mover la cabeza asía atrás para no ser degollado por la lanza. Aprovechando el impulso de su anterior movimiento, salto dando vueltas usando sus manos y sus pies, para tomar distancia.

 **[Boost x 30]**

-¡Kahabatei Ratana!-exclamo el pelinegro creando al menos 30 existencias guerreras.

 _-Si esto continúa de esta manera, nuestra derrota será más que segura-_ era lo que pensaba el albino al ver su clara desventaja.

Y no era solo él. Rizevim y Euclid también la estaba teniendo difícil al combatir contra Dulio y Griselda. Crom Cruach pelaba contra Tannin y Bikou. Todos los demás peleaban con todo lo que podían, pero era más que obvia la diferencia del número y calidad. Si las cosas seguían de esa forma DxD ganaría.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!-ahora era él quien escupía sangre por un golpe le daba.

El pelinegro no para y le dio con su puño derecho en su mejilla, luego con su otra mano en las costillas, para seguir con su codo en la cara, luego usando su pie le da una ráfaga de patadas en distintos puntos; rodilla derecha, 2 al abdomen, 4 al pech la cara. Para luego darle con su puño derecho en la cara, el yelmo de la armadura se hiso pedazos y el albino salió disparado asía atrás.

Pero mientras volaba en línea recta fue el turno de Vali para atacar. La peliplata volaba junto a él, y comenzó con una ráfaga de golpes; abdomen, pectoral izquierdo, costillas derechas, mejilla, 5 al abdomen, 3 al pecho, 4 a las costillas derechas. Y finalizo dándole un rodillazo a la columna, parando el vuelo. Acto seguido uso su otro pie para darle una patada y mandarlo varios metros en el aire.

(Para tener una mejor forma de imaginar peleas así, háganlo como si se tratara de una de las peleas a alta velocidad de dragón ball]

A continuación todos los monstruos que Cao Cao había creado, comenzaron a dispararle rayos de energía mientras este estaba en el aire.

¡BOOOOMMMMMNNNN!

El albino fue cubierto por la explosión de los ataques. Luego el cuerpo inerte de este, cayó al suelo.

 _-I-increíble… son demasiado buenos para vencerlos-_ pensaba con una sonrisa- _puedo sentir todos mis huesos rotos._

 _-[Eso se debe a que no estás luchando con todo tú poder]-_ le menciono Ddraig.

 _-Estoy usando todo lo que puedo._

 _-[No estás usando todo el poder que Rizevim te libero, no has notado el inmenso aumento en tus reservas mágicas]_

 _-¿Cuál aumento?_

 _-[Rizevim libero tú poder como Lucifer, hasta yo puedo notar la increíble diferencia que hiso]_

 _-Aun así, no se usar poder mágico._

Sin darse cuenta el albino ya tenía a Cao Cao con su lanza apuntándolo a la cara.

-¿Ultimas palabras?-concedió el pelinegro alzando su lanza-¡!-pero antes de bajar la punta de su lanza, Cao Cao tuvo que saltar asía atrás para tomar distancia y evitar que los rinkakus del albino lo tocaran-¡Maldición, Vali! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que era un ghoul?!-exclamo furioso.

-Nunca preguntaste-fue la corta respuesta de la chica-aun que yo también me preguntaba cuando revelaría esas cosas.

El albino pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, estando parado revelo sus alas ukakus.

-No sabía que era una quimera-fue lo que dijo la chica al ver ambos kagunes.

 **[Boost x 30]**

Los guerreros de Cao Cao rodearon al albino y le comenzaron a disparar rayos de energía, este evadía los que podían y se protegía con sus alas cristalizadas de los que no podía evitar.

 **[Transfer]**

Transfirió sus aumentos a sus alas, estas brillaban de manera intensa.

-¡!

Desenas de cristales fueron lanzados contra todos los enemigos, los guerreros de Cao Cao fueron los primeros el caer al no poder evitar la gran cantidad de cristales. Vali solo recibió uno en su hombro derecho y a Sairaorg en la parte derecha de su abdomen.

-Mala Nitana-pronuncio Cao Cao y los cristales desaparecieron.

-¡!

(Geiseres de sangre)

Los cristales reaparecieron, pero ahora se dirigieron contra el albino, este se cubrió con sus alas cristalizadas, pero aun así, los cristales pudieron traspasar su defensa y perforarlo en múltiples partes de todo su cuerpo, causando que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran de sus heridas.

-¡Gag!…m-maldita sea-maldijo luego de vomitar sangre.

-¡AHH!-ahora fue Vali, quien se quejo.

-{Tengan cuidado, esos cristales que les arrojo tenían tanto poder sacro-demoniaco como dragonico}-advertía Albion en voz alta para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

-A-así que por e-eso es que duele tanto-era Sairaorg que se sacaba el cristal de su herida-No me sorprende, después de todo, él es un hibrido.

El albino se retiro los cristales que perforaban su cuerpo mientras tenía una rodilla en tierra. Luego de retirar el último de los cristales se puso de pie.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Sus heridas se serraron al mismo tiempo que su armadura se reparo.

-Parece que aun quiere seguir peleando-fue lo que dijo Cao Cao.

 _-[Recuerda que Rizevim libero tú antiguo poder]-_ le recordó Ddraig.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Tanto Akusei como sus tres oponentes se prepararon para pelear.

-¡!

¡PUM!

Sin embargo el albino fue mandado a volar mientras era arrastrado por el mjornir que desprendía relámpagos.

-¡Tú! ¡Miserable cucaracha! ¡Fuiste capaz de matar a Heimdall!-hablaba Thor caminando asía el albino.

El aura de Thor era monstruosa, su cuerpo desprendía truenos, sus pasos dejaban una huella chamuscada en donde pisaban. Estando a tres metros del albino serró su puño y sus dedos tronaron.

-Cof, cof, cof-tocia el albino con el mjornir en su pecho.

¡PUM!

Thor no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y lo sujeto de la parte trasera del cuello para levantarlo, mientras que con su otra mano le dio un golpe que sonó atreves de todo el campo de batalla.

-¡GGAAAHHGG!-El albino vomito sangre a la vez que intento gritar.

¡PUM!

Thor repitió el acto, la armadura del albino se destruyo en la parte del abdomen.

¡PUM!

Thor le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo mando a arrastrarse por el suelo por desenas de metros. Abriendo su mano el mjornir volvió a ella. El dios lo alzo al cielo, inmediatamente truenos cayeron en este, causando que mjornir sea cubierto por rayos.

-¡!

Thor apunto al mjornir contra donde el albino se encontraba, los rayos que este cargaba fueron disparados al albino.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

Akusei solo alcanzo a gritar al ser alcanzado por los rayos. Su armadura desprendía humo, sintió como sus varios de sus órganos explotaron, y sangre salía de sus oídos, boca y nariz.

Thor se volvió a acercar al albino. Coloco un pie en su pecho, y lo presiono contra el suelo con tal fuerza que este se rompió dejándolos hundidos en un pequeño cráter.

-¡Gag!-Akusei solo podía escupir sangre debajo del yermo.

Thor alzo al mjornir, y este último fue rodeado de relámpagos. El albino usando su mayor esfuerzo coloco sus manos sobre el pie de Thor.

-No importa lo que hagas, acabare contigo-fue lo que le dijo Thor.

 **[Divide x 10]**

El poder divino de Thor se redujo drásticamente. Pero aun así era demasiado. El dios abajo su mano.

 **¡PUM!**

Al hacerlo golpeo la parte del yermo y el pecho de la armadura con el mjornir. Estas se rompieron fácilmente por el impacto, y no solo eso, ahora… su cabeza ya no estaba, solo había una mancha de sangre.

Thor retiro el martillo y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. A paso lente se retiraba. Pero entonces Vali intervino.

-¡No le des la espalda!-fue lo que le exclamo la chica volando asía su hermano adoptivo.

Thor miro el cuerpo del albino, y este se reincorporaba como si no hubiera muerto.

-¡I-imposible!-fue lo que dijo Thor al ver al albino de nuevo de pie.

 **[Divide x 10]**

De nueva cuenta el poder divino de Thor fue reducido.

-Aun no acabo-fue lo que dijo el albino.

 **[Boost x 100]**

El crecimiento en el poder del albino fue monstruoso, era inimaginable.

Thor le lanzo el mjornir.

¡PUM! ¡PUUUSSSSHHHH!

-¡!

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando miro al albino poner sus manos enfrente para intentar detenerlo, el mjornir choco con esta, Akusei fue arrastrado por vario metros dejando dos líneas de escombros por donde sus pies eran arrastrados. Varios metros después, por fin se detuvo. Y para sorpresa de todos, aun permanecía de pie, y no solo eso, sino que…también…sostenía al mjornir con sus dos manos, pero en consecuencia, la armadura de sus brazos fue reducida a nada.

-Ah, ah, ah-jadeaba dejado caer sus brazos, que a su vez dejaron caer al mjornir al suelo.

-Como…como fue que-la impresión en las caras de todos era más que solo evidentes.

Akusei miro con cuidado a sus oponentes, podía sentir como sus células R.C eran escasas. No podía durar mucho más tiempo luchando. Miro detalladamente a sus oponentes; Thor sería su mayor problema, era demasiado poderoso como para vencerlo. Sairaorg estaba herido, pero eso no le quitaba el peligro.

Akusei entonces puso más atención en sus oponentes, cada detalle, por mínimo que sea, era un indicio. Entonces se dio cuenta, gracias a sus oídos pudo darse cuenta del mal estado en el que Vali se encontraba. Era más que entendible, después de todo, ella ya había usado su máximo poder anteriormente, y ese nivel de esfuerzo era demasiado, era evidente, pero poco notable, el esfuerzo que asía para mantenerse en la batalla.

La armadura de sus brazos se regenero, comenzó a liberar su aura, era monstruosa.

-Es idea mía, o su poder ahora es más denso que antes-era Sairaorg quien se atrevió a decir con emoción.

-No… no son engaños, su poder hora es mucho mayor al que tenía cuando lo mate la primera vez-era Vali quien lo decía-no entiendo lo que hiso. Pero en este corto tiempo aumento exponencialmente su poder.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-fue Thor quien pregunto.

-No lo sé.

Era evidente, el poder de Akusei había aumentado en gran medida.

Pero en ese momento Akusei miraba como sus compañeros eran derrotados, si las cosas seguían de esa manera todos morirían. Necesitaba algo, necesitaba poder, entonces recordó lo que Vali había hecho antes.

 _-Ddraig nosotros somos rivales destinados del Hakuryuukou ¿Verdad?_

 _-[Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso ahora?]_

 _-¿Recuerdas el poder que sentimos antes?_

 _-[Sí]_

 _-Ese poder provenía de ella-_ mirando a Vali- _entonces si nosotros somos rivales y ella puede hacer algo así, quiere decir que nosotros tenemos algo parecido para poderla enfrentar ¿o me equivoco?_

Ddraig lo medito un poco, era lo más inteligente que su compañero había dicho. Claro que tenían algo para enfrentarse a ese poder de Vali, pero él no quería contarle, no quería que peleara con sus antiguos compañeros, pero si ellos no lo reconocían y solo lo intentaban asesinar, entonces el tendría que ayudar a su compañero a sobrevivir. Claro que ese no era su único motivo, su compañero, a diferencia de Vali, no era capaz de usar ese poder sin Ophis, y si lo asía corría un gran riesgo.

 _-[Sí, lo tenemos.]_

 _-Entonces dime que hago para usarlo._

 _-[Preferiría no usarlo]_

 _-No me digas que tienes miedo-_ intentaba persuadir.

 _-[No importa que digas, no te diré como usarlo]_

 _-Ahora preferiría ser el portador de Albion, de seguro él no se acobardaría y me dijera como usarlo._

 _-[¡Es todo pequeña larva mocosa!]_

 _-¿Entonces me lo dirás?_

 _-[Aunque lo hiciera no serias capaz de usarlo sin esa persona]_

 _-Pero ella lo uso sin la ayuda de nadie._

 _-[Ella está en un nivel superior al tuyo]_

 _-Eso es muy frustrante… no me queda de otra que dar todo de mi._

 **-[Boost x 30]**

-Parece que ya viene-dijo Vali poniéndose en guardia.

Akusei miro asía abajo, ahí estaba el martillo de Thor. Se inclino y lo tomo por el mango.

-Es inútil, no podrás levantarlo-le hablo Thor de forma sobrada.

Sin embargo Akusei no le hiso caso. Y grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver como este levanto al mjornir con una mano como si fuera el mismo Thor quien lo asía.

-¿C-como es posible?-dijo Thor incrédulo.

-No lo sé-fue lo que el albino le respondió.

 **[Boost x 50]**

-Pero no me detendré a pensar en eso-termino de decir el albino.

 **[Boost x 50]**

 **[Transfer]**

El albino transfirió los aumentos al martillo, para lanzarlo en contra de Thor.

-¡!

Este lo detuvo enfrente de su cara.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!

El dios del trueno escupió sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago. Akusei no se detuvo, en menos de un segundo le asesto un segundo golpe, pero ahora en la cara mandándolo a estrellar contra pilas de escombros.

-¡!

Tuvo que encorvar su cuerpo para poder evitar la estocada de la lanza de Cao Cao que se había estirado al menos 15 metros hasta donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente se puso de pie.

¡PUM!

Al tiempo que chocaba antebrazos contra Sairaorg. Ambos siguieron sus ataques y chocaron rodillas opuestas sin despegar antebrazos, ambos despegaron sus extremidades, para luego golpear sus mejillas con sus puños derechos.

 _-No solo su poder es mayor… su fuerza también aumento… y su armadura ahora es más dura-_ pensaba Sairaorg al ver que sus golpes solo agrietaban y no rompían como anteriormente pasaba.

 **[Boost x 40]**

Ambos saltaron asía atrás para tomar distancia, a Sairaorg le salía sangre de la comisura de sus labios y Akusei tenía levemente agrietado el yelmo de la armadura.

De nueva cuenta ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

¡PUM!

Y chocaron puños de nueva cuenta, sin soltar sus puños, chocaron sus puños opuestos, para luego seguir con sus cabezas, y comenzar una lucha de fuerza bruta. Sairaorg comenzaba a ganar la ventaja poco a poco.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Pero Akusei recupero el terreno perdido y comenzó a ganarlo.

¡PUM x 3!

Sin soltarlo, Akusei uso su rodilla para darle tres rodillazos en el estomago de Sairaorg.

-¡Gag!-este escupió sangre debido a su herida anterior.

 **[Divide x 15]**

 **[Boost x 60]**

El poder de Sairaorg se vino abajo al mismo tiempo que el de Akusei era aumentado de una forma monstruosa.

¡BOM!

Sin embargo, Vali no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, la chica le arrojo una esfera de poder demoniaco, esta le exploto en la espalda al albino. Pero este no se inmutaba.

¡BOM x 6!

La chica continuo lanzando esferas de poder demoniaco, la armadura del albino se comenzaba a caer de a pedazos y la espalda le sangraba. Pero Akusei seguía sin inmutarse.

Vali entonces creó un esfera cinco veces mayor a las anteriores y se la arrojo. Akusei deslizo su pie por el suelo sin soltar las manos de Sairaorg, asiendo este movimiento lo lanzo asía la esfera.

-¡!

¡BOOOMM!

El pelinegro cayó al suelo luego de recibir el ataque, pero se comenzaba a reincorporar.

-¡!

¡PUM!

El albino recibió un golpe en el mentón de parte de Thor que le había lanzado al mjornir, el albino cayó al suelo de espalda, y asiendo un soberano esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie. La parte baja del yelmo había sido destruida.

 **[Boost x 50]**

El albino se dio la vuelta, pero Cao Cao ya estaba enfrente de él, el pelinegro lanzo una estocada usando la lanza, pero el albino la detuvo con sus manos, en consecuencia estas le comenzaban a sangrar. Pero no logro detenerla del todo y recibió un leve corte en el pecho de la armadura.

-¡!

Akusei miro como sus manos se volvían de piedra.

¡PRUSCH!

Cao Cao jalo su lanza y le rompió las manos al albino, este aprovecho para tomar distancia.

 _-[Ten cuidado, el ojo derecho de Cao Cao es el ojo perdido de medusa]-_ le advertía Ddraig.

 _-Y hasta ahora me lo dices-_ le reclamo el albino.

-Esa regeneración tuya comienza a ser fastidiosa-le dijo Cao Cao.

-Estamos en las mismas.

¡PUSH!

Akusei salto al aire para evitar el golpe de Thor que empuñaba el mjornir.

El albino revelo sus alas ukakus y las cristalizo mientras se mantenía en vuelo usando sus demás alas.

-Parece que las volverá a usar-dijo Cao Cao preparándose.

Sin embargo Akusei comenzó a crear pequeños dragones de color blanco que se juntaron en sus hombros dejando un total de 14 de los cuales dos de ellos estaban en sus hombros.

-[Wyvern Fairy]-dijo Vali mirando esa técnica-¡imposible!-exclamo incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Thor.

-Esa habilidad solamente la podía utilizar Issei-esta revelación dejo confundidos a todos los que lo escucharon.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le pregunto Sairaorg.

 **[Transfer]**

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Akusei ya había lanzado decenas de cristales.

- **Mala** **Nitana** -Cao Cao uso la Mala Nitana para redirigir los cristales en contra del albino.

 **[Reflect]**

Sin embargo Akusei uso la habilidad de lo Wyvern Fairy para devolver los cristales asía ellos.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Cao Cao al ver que fue inútil lo que había hecho- **¡Atsuda Ratana!-** exclamo Cao Cao tele-transportando a todos a otro lugar y evitar los cristales.

Los cristales fueron enterrados en el suelo, pero ninguno llego a su objetivo.

Cao Cao reapareció junto a los demás en donde estaba Azazel.

-¡Maldición!-maldijo el pelinegro-ahora explícame eso-exigió.

-Esa habilidad solo la podía usar Issei, no entiendo cómo fue que ese sujeto la podía usar.

-Parece que ya se han dado cuenta-intervenía Azazel que estaba junto a Odín.

-¿A qué se refiere Azazel-dono?-pregunto Sairaorg.

-A lo que antes les quería decir.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los todos a exención de Odín que ya sabía.

-La razón por la que evite que Cao Cao acabara con la vida de su anterior oponente, fue porque esa persona… era Issei-todos quedaron estupefactos ante tal revelación.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Issei está muerto!-no fue otra sino Vali que no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso fue lo que creímos… pero al parecer no fue así-Azazel volteo su mirada a otro lado.

Todos miraron a donde este lo asía… lo que vieron no era otra cosa que a… Rizevim, pero a este le faltaban ambos brazos y un ojo y se encontraba en un pésimo estado amarrado por cadenas de luz. Pero aun así el muy desgraciado sonreía.

-Costó mucho trabajo capturarlo con vida…pero aun nos estamos encargando de Loki, Crom Cruach y de Euclid.

Varios metros detrás de la roca en la que se encontraban, se encontraba un Crom Cruach herido junto a Euclid y Loki, todos en pésimos estado. Estos combatían contra Yu-Long, Tannin, Rafael, Georg, Dulio, Griselda y otros miembros de DxD como Slash Dog. Todos desgastados pero aun dispuestos a luchar.

-¿Son los últimos que quedan?-pregunto Vali.

-Sí-fue la respuesta de Azazel-ahora nos dirás todo lo que le han hecho a Issei. ¿Cómo fue que lo obligaron a combatir de su lado?-fue la primera pregunta de Azazel, pero Rizevim sonrió.

-¿Enserio crees que lo estamos obligando a algo?... él lo está haciendo bajo su propia voluntad, no le hemos obligado a que haga nada.

Mientras tanto con el albino.

Akusei desapareció a los Wyvern dejando solo a los que estaban en sus hombros, pero uno de estos era rojo.

El albino miro en donde se encontraban los dragones combatiendo, estiro sus alas para emprender vuelo.

Logro llegar en pocos segundos, estaba sobrevolando a los dragones.

 **[Boost x 10] + [Boost x 2]**

Estaba preparando un ataque usando al red Wyvern ganaba un aumento extra.

 **[Boost x 20] + [Boost x 4]**

Akusei creó 50 Wyvern Fairy y 50 Red Wyvern Fairy.

 **[Boost x 40] + [Boost x 40]**

El albino esparció a los pequeños dragones por todo el campo de batalla, juntando a uno blanco y uno rojo.

 **[Boost x 80] + [Boost x 240]**

El albino cristalizo sus alas ukakus y le transfirió sus aumentos.

 **[Boost x 200] + [Boost x 800]**

El albino disparo centenares de cristales asía todos lados, usando la habilidad "Reflect" los Wyvern blancos, redirigió los cristales que salían asía los lados, los cristales caían al suelo semi-enterrados o se incrustaban en varios enemigos.

Mientras eso pasaba. En tierra Rizevim acabo de revelar una verdad perturbadora.

-Aun sabiendo eso, no significa que sea verdad-razono Sairaorg.

-¿Aun crees que no lo pudimos romper?-preguntaba Rizevim.

-Hay cosas que prueban que Issei murió. No importa lo que nos hayas dicho-intentaba negar Vali-y Issei tampoco era un hibrido.

-En eso te equivocas-el que le decía eso era Azazel.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono la peliplata.

-Esta información no se había revelado debido a que Issei había muerto, se creyó que era mejor que nadie lo supiera… el verdadero nombre de Issei, no es Issei Hyodou. Su verdadero nombre es Issei Lucifer-revelo Azazel dejando a los 3 jóvenes impactados.

-Y por lo tanto es mi nieto-dijo Rizevim con… ¿orgullo?

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto-le dijo Vali cortante.

-En eso te equivocas. Si Rizevim no hubiera… violado a la abuela de Issei, el no hubiera nacido.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-pregunto Vali perturbada.

 **-** **Yo aquel que despertara, soy el dragón emperador rojo que sostiene por lo alto la verdad real…**

Pero antes de que Azazel pudiera responder esa pregunta escucharon la voz del albino.

 **-Mantengo la esperanza infinita y los sueños inquebrantables… y camino por el camino de la justicia…**

-I-imposible… este cantico-no era otro que Sairaorg quien fue el primero el reconocer ese cantico-es el mismo que Issei hiso cuando luchamos.

 **-Yo soy el emperador del dragón carmesí.**

-Es la reina verdadera-fue Azazel quien dijo ese nombre.

 **-Y yo te guiare por el camino del cielo que brilla en luz carmesí.**

-Creí que para usar esa forma necesitaba de sus piezas de peón-hablo Sairaorg.

-Y no te equivocas-comenzó Rizevim-pero él podía volver a usar esa forma una última vez. Por eso le dije que la guardara para este momento.

 **¡[Reina Verdadera]!**

La armadura del albino cambio de rojo a carmesí, y le salieron dos alas de luz carmesí.

(N/A: la apariencia es la de la armadura que salió en la cuarta temporada)

-¿A qué te refieres con que le dijiste que no la usara hasta ahora?-pregunto Azazel.

-¿Enserio crees que me arriesgaría a venir a este lugar? Este es solo es un clon que funciona como avatar- explico Rizevim-aun que solo tiene la mitad de mi verdadero poder.

Azazel entonces lo entendió, Rizevim no vino en persona por la simple razón de que se abría suicidado, pero también entendió otra cosa más importante. Entendiendo esto voltio su mirada a donde se encontraba la batalla. Y pudo ver como Loki desparecía junto a Euclid y Crom Cruach, el muy desgraciado le había dado una sonrisa que decía "perdieron", pero eran solo visiones, habían sido engañados por el dios del engaño.

 **-[Longinus Smasher]**

Un rayo de energía lo bastante grande como para cubrir todo el campo de batalla, fue mandado desde arriba.

 **[Explosión]**

El rayo no fue su único problema, los cristales que antes había lanzado, ahora explotaron.

-¡Maldita sea!

 **¡BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMNMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!**

La explosión fue arrasadora todo a su paso fue reducido a cenizas, lo único que quedaba era una enorme nube de humo negro.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-el albino jadeaba estaba más que exhausto. Pero, su trabajo aun no acababa.

Camino a paso tambaleante hasta las puertas del Bifroz, estando ahí miro a donde era que este era dirigido, Japón, no pudo desear un mejor lugar al cual ir.

-¡!

Pero antes de cruzar, tuvo que darse la vuelta para detener al mjornir. Thor venia demacrado pero aun no se rendía.

 **[Boost x 4]**

Ya no pudo dar más, eran todos los aumentos que podía dar.

 **[Transfer]**

Pero eran más que suficientes, transfirió esos aumentos al mjornir y lo alzo con soberano esfuerzo.

Thor estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo, detrás de Thor se podían ver a los demás, pero todos estaban heridos.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Thor.

Akusei bajo el martillo.

¡PUM!

(Grietas)

El puente arcoíris se comenzaba a desmoronar, pero Thor estaba a tres metros de Akusei. Entonces el albino le lanzo el mjornir y se lo pego en el pecho mandando al dios de espaldas al suelo. Sin más fuerza solamente se dejo caer de espaldas al puente.

Sonreía mientras iba cayendo.

La caída duro alrededor de un minuto, el solo serró los ojos.

¡PUM!

Lo último que sintió antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el impacto contra el suelo.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno este capítulo salió más largo de lo que creí, y salió así de corto debido a que no le di demasiada importancia a todas las peleas, de lo contrario esto hubieran sido otras 20.000 palabras, pero en su lugar fueron solo 12.000.**

 **Acepto todo tipo de reviews, desde los buenos hasta los pésimos.**

 **Esta historia la escribo solamente por diversión, y no es nada fácil escribir una historia.**

 **Para aquellos que se pregunten porque Heimdall fue vencido tan fácilmente después de llevar todas las de ganar, recuerden esto; recuerden el estado en el que Akusei se encontraba en ese momento, y Heimdall también estaba fuera de balance luego de salir de forma tan repentina.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido de la forma más humilde.**


	7. Ruptura IV

**No hay información disponible.**

 **Capitulo-7: Ruptura parte** **IV** **: recorriendo el camino de vuelta.**

-¿Cree que haya sido buena idea dejarlo a su suerte?-preguntaba Euclid.

-Él volverá por su propia cuenta-era lo que Rizevim le respondió tomando de una copa que contenía vino.

-Puede que tenga razón.

-¿Estas dudando de mí?-dijo imponente.

-En ningún momento mi lord-Euclid hiso una reverencia.

Rizevim pasó su mirada a un diario que tenían en su mano en la portada de ese libro tenia escrito "Virus evolución" en letras elegantes.

Dicho libro era donde Rizevim guardaba la información del progreso del virus evolución.

El peliplata sonrió para sí, había evolucionado a niveles que no pensaba llegaría tan pronto.

 **Japón ¿?**

Akusei despertaba dentro de una habitación que no conocía, se encontraba vendado y ya no sentía demasiado dolor en sus heridas, pero si noto algo importante, su máscara fue destruida, notando esto uso su cabello para tapar su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-se pregunto poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-[Te desmayaste luego de caer desde el Bifroz a la tierra]-no fue otro que Ddraig quien le respondió.

-Ya veo… creo que ahora toca volver-diciendo esto se reincorpora, entonces se da cuenta que no llevaba nada más que solo unos boxes y las vendas en su abdomen y pectoral izquierdo junto con el hombro hasta el codo del mismo brazo.

(Puerta abriéndose)

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una rubia de apariencia inocente y ojos verdes que llevaba en sus manos un conjunto de ropa.

-¡KYAAHH!-chillo la rubia dejando caer la ropa al suelo para poder taparse los ojos-D-discúlpeme… le deje ropa para que se c-cambie-decía la rubio serrando la puerta.

Akusei no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, sin más que hacer recogió la ropa y se quito las vendas, al terminar de vestirse iba usando, un pantalón jean de color azul claro y una camisa de botones de color blanca, no entendía para que eran los botones, simplemente se la puso sin abrocharlos, dejando expuesto su más que bien marcado torso, y usando su cabello blanco se tapo su ojo izquierdo.

Luego de vestirse salió de la habitación a un pasillo iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Él no lo entendía, pero se sentía familiarizado con ese lugar.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las abajo y se encontró con una sala de gran tamaño, sentada en el sofá de esa sala estaba la rubia, que al verlo se sonrojo.

-Hola-saludo el albino levantando una mano.

-H-H-hola-saludo nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Akusei, ¿y el tuyo?-se presento con todos los modales.

-M-mi nombre es Asia Argento-se presento la chica asiendo una reverencia.

-¿Me puedes decir como termine aquí?-pidió.

De esa forma Asia le dijo que él se había estrellado en el patio de su hogar en un estado pésimo, ella lo llevo adentro y lo curo, varias horas después el despertó.

-Ya veo-dijo él entendiendo todo-te agradezco mucho la ayuda.

-No hay de que-le dijo ella con más confianza.

-Y ¿vives tú sola en esta casa?-pregunto mirando la inmensidad del edificio, porque no era un simple casa.

-No, Rias-Onee-sama y las demás chicas viven conmigo-fue su respuesta.

Akusei se llevo una mano a la cabeza y disimulo a la perfección la jaqueca. No supo por que la mención de ese nombre le dio jaqueca, pero tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

-¿Y donde están?-pregunto ignorando su dolor.

-Sirzechs-sama los mando a llamar al inframundo y yo me quede cuidando la casa-fue la respuesta de la rubia-deberían volver dentro de dos días-añadió.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo Asia-san, pero creo que debo irme-dijo levantándose del sofá.

Sin embargo su estomago rugió dando señal de que tenía hambre.

-¿No has comido nada Akusei-san?-interrogo la chica.

-No te preocupes… comeré después-intento convencer, pero Asia ya lo estaba jalando del brazo hasta la cocina.

-No te dejaría ir sin que comas algo antes-le dijo la chica sacando cosas del refrigerador.

-(Suspiro)-el albino suspiro derrotado, por alguna razón le era adorable lo que la chica asía.

 **Inframundo castillo Lucifer.**

El grupo Gremory + Irina, Kuroka y LeFay se encontraban con expresiones serias. La razón; habían perdido comunicación con los miembros de DxD que se encontraban librando una batalla en Asgar.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?-quien pregunto fue Rias.

-Las últimas imágenes que tenemos son estas-dijo el pelirojo Lucifer enseñando una pantalla.

En las imágenes se veía peleando a Rizevim y Euclid contra Dulio y Griselda, y a Crom Cruach y otro montón de demonios contra DxD, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la armadura roja que se encontraba luchando contra Sairaorg y Vali.

-E-Ese es…-dijeron todos impactados.

-Lamentablemente no, esa persona no es Issei-les interrumpió Sirzechs- no sabemos cómo, pero a copiado la [Boosted Gear] y se las ha dando a múltiples guerreros bajo su mando, y no solo eso…

-Híbridos-quien hablo ahora fue LeFay.

-Tenemos entendido que usaron las piezas de Issei para crear a esos híbridos-informaba Ajuka-y podemos suponer que creo esas copias de la Boosted Gear mediante las piezas de Issei.

-Eso significa-era Rias, quien ahora miraba al suelo.

-Issei no está vivo… eso ya lo deberían saber-Ajuka lo dijo de forma cortante.

Esas simples palabras borraban la poca esperanza que tenían. Ellos ya lo deberían de saber, pero eso no significa que se hayan rendido. Después de todo, Issei ya había vuelto de la muerte en más de una ocasión.

-Y aquí está la prueba-Ajuka les llamo la atención.

Ahora en las imágenes se presentaban los kagunes del albino.

-¿Que son esas cosa?-la que pregunto fue Irina-nunca antes había visto nada como eso.

-Esos son kagunes, armas que los ghouls usan para cazar-quien respondió fue LeFay.

-Eso demuestra mi punto… Issei nunca fue un ghoul-Ajuka.

Ahora era más que obvio, esa persona no era Issei.

Las imágenes cambiaron; ahora un gigantesco rayo de poder caía del cielo y la imagen se perdía.

-Eso es lo último que sabemos que sucedió-dijo Sirzechs.

-Por esa razón les estamos contando esto… lo más probable que puede suceder es que ahora ataquen a Kuoh, por eso tienen que estar alerta, el grupo Sitri ya se encuentra haya-conto el peliverde.

Todos asintieron, al día siguiente se retirarían. Por ahora tenían otros asuntos que atender.

 **El kuoh.**

El albino se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor con Asia a su lado, frente a él estaba un plata con comida que la chica le preparo.

-Adelante come-incitaba Asia.

Akusei no quería comer, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a la chica, después de todo ella se tomo las molestias de cocinarle eso.

Luego de varios minutos saboreando esa comida, que le sabia a rayos. Claro que no se lo diría.

-Verdad que sabía muy bien-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-D-delicioso-mintió.

El albino se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Parece que ya anocheció-dijo y la chica asintió-¿podría pasar aquí la noche?-pregunto.

-Claro, hay cuartos de sobra-le dijo la rubio con una sonrisa-escoge el que gustes.

El albino asintió regalándole una sonrisa que la sonrojo.

 _-Me recuerda a Issei-san-_ fue lo que pensó la chica con tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el albino preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-…-Akusei guardo silencio.

-Las habitaciones son a partir del segundo piso-le indico cambiando de tema.

El albino asintió en silencio y comenzó a retirarse al segundo piso. Camino por el pasillo, por alguna extraña razón le era más que familiar, como si hubiera estado allí antes, se detuvo en una puerta en particular, dicha puerta le llamaba la atención, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación más que amplia, una cama relativamente grande y tenía dos barcones, y en uno de los extremos de la habitación había un baño. No lo pensó demasiado antes de entrar.

(Puerta serrándose)

-¡!

La puerta se serró y a él le dio un gran dolor de cabezas, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras miraba al suelo, cayó sobre una rodilla para apoyarse mientras se sujeta la cabeza. El dolor que sentía era inmenso, los que antes tuvo se comparaban.

 _-Sempai es de lo peor._

 _-Issei-san es demasiado cruel._

 _-Ara, ara, parece que alguien quiere un castigo._

Varias voces le vinieron a la mente, y por alguna razón lo que decían le dolía, se llevo una mano al pecho donde debería estar su corazón, le dolía mucho.

A penas logro llegar al borde de la cama arrastrándose, el dolor era inmenso y no se detenía. Pasaron varios minutos y el dolor por fin se detuvo.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-Akusei jadeaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Tardo más minutos en recuperar el aliento. Y cuando por fin lo logro, lo primero que hiso fue…

-¡GAAAHHGGG!-vomitar en el baño, no paró hasta que expulso toda la comida que Asia le había preparado.

Cuando termino lo primero que le dio fue hambre, pero no tenía nada de que alimentarse, lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente.

Sin más que hacer, se acostó en la cama con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras miraba el techo.

(Puerta abriéndose)

-Akusei-san, no sabía que estabas aquí-fue Asia quien entro.

El albino se sentó en la cama mirando a la chica. Asia solo se acerco a la cama. Parecía pensativa, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-N-no p-puedes dormir en esta habitación-le dijo la rubio apenada.

Akusei solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto inocente.

-Esta habitación perteneció a la persona que te mencione antes-le dijo con la mirada baja.

-¿Dónde está?-volvió a preguntar.

-Le está haciendo compañía a dios-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste.

-¿?-Akusei puso una expresión confusa.

-Él…murió-lo dijo y no pudo evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos.

Akusei se levanto y hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió… la abrazo dejo que llorada en su pecho.

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí…snif… snif… a veces Dios es muy cruel…snif, snif-la rubia lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del albino.

-…-Este no dijo nada, él solo la abrazo reconfortándola mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la otra mano.

Duraron así unos minutos…hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Él la llevo de una forma cariñosa hasta la cama, donde la dejo, para levantarse y retirarse.

-¿?

Sin embargo, la chica sujetaba su brazo aun dormida.

-Ise-san…por favor…no me dejes-dijo dormida.

-No lo haré-automáticamente él le respondió, para acostarse junto a ella mientras esta le abrazaba del brazo.

 _-[Dime… ¿la reconoces?]_ -pregunto Ddraig con un poco de esperanza.

-No-fue la respuesta a modo de susurro del albino.

Sin embargo esa corta repuesta era más que suficiente para que se perdiera parte de la esperanza del dragón.

 _-[Si no la recuerdas, entonces ¿Porque te acostaste junto a ella?]_

 _-No lo sé, algo dentro de mí, me dijo que lo hiciera._

Ddraig no necesito saber más, su antiguo compañero ya no era el mismo, pero quedaba la esperanza de que recuperada la memoria y volviera a ser el de antes, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Pero no sería Ddraig quien comenzaría la conversación ahora.

 _-Ddraig ¿Qué es lo que sabes de magia?_

 _-[Se demasiado]_

 _-Entonces te pediré que me enseñes todo lo que sabes._

 _-[¡JA! Si yo intentara enseñarte todo lo que se, nos tardaríamos siglos, aun con el entrenamiento mental]_

 _-¿No hay una forma más rápido?_

 _-[...Sí, pero esa forma]-_ el tono de Ddraig se volvió más serio.

 _-¿Que sucede con esa forma?_

 _-[Es más una técnica… consiste en fusionar nuestras almas, de esa forma ganarías una fuerza y poder inimaginables, además de que obtendrías todas mis habilidades y mis conocimientos]_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-[Luego no podremos separar nuestras almas nunca más… lo que significa, que cuando tú mueras yo dejare de existir…ya no pasaría a otro portador]_

 _-¿A cuántos portadores les has dicho esto?_

 _-[Si te contamos a ti…nos daría un total de 1. No tenia motivo por el cual decirle esto a otro portador]_

 _-¿Entonces porque me lo dices a mi?_

 _-[Eres mi mejor portador, además eres en milagro en vida, eres el único que ha roto la maldición de la Boosted Gear, y no me vez como a un simple objeto que te de poder cuando lo necesitas, me consideras más que solo un compañero…tú me vez como a un amigo… solo contigo usaría esta técnica, pero no en tú estado actual]_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con mi estado actual?_

 _-[Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento… por ahora descansa]_

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Esa noche…fue la primera en 2 años… en la que tanto Akusei como Asia pudieron dormir sin pesadillas, sin malestares, pudieron dormir de verdad tranquilos.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

El albino se había despertado hace un rato, se despertó antes que Asia. Y salió de la habitación, llevaba la misma ropa que él día anterior, no le prestaba mínima atención a su vestimenta para dormir.

Era temprano, el albino abaja hasta la cocina.

-(Olfateando)

Luego de olfatear, abrió una de las repisas de la cocina, dentro saco una papeleta de café.

Luego de 2 minutos ya tenía preparado una taza de café.

-(Olfateo)… insípido-dijo para votar el café y lavar la taza.

-[Increíble que no sepas cocinar]

-No nunca aprendí, de hecho nunca tuve tiempo de aprender…ahora que recuerdo, siempre he estado ocupado.

Asiendo memoria el albino recuerda que desde que tiene memoria nunca ha tenido tiempo para relajarse.

-¿Akusei-san?-era Asia quien entraba a la cocina-te levantaste temprano.

-Disculpa, no quería levantarte-se disculpo el albino.

-Descuida-le resto importancia-¿Preparaste el desayuno?-pregunto al ver la mesa.

-Intente, pero no se cocinar.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y aires de ilusión al poder enseñarle algo de lo que ella sabe a otra persona.

-Me encantaría.

 **En Asgar.**

Los miembros de DxD (o los que podían) se encontraban reunidos en lo que ahora era medio palacio.

-Entonces, podrías explicar ¿cómo es que el Sekiryuutei está vivo? Azazel-quien abro no fue otro que Odín.

-No lo sabemos… sin embargo… ese sujeto era obvio que se trataba de Issei.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-ahora era Thor-hasta donde se sabe, Issei Hyodo estaba muerto… en el caso de que estuviera vivo, jamás se uniría Rizevim.

Las palabras del dios del trueno eran lógicas, pero Azazel no estaba convencido.

-Por lo visto no prestaste atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rizevim lo llamo por el nombre de "Akusei", no por "Issei", y a palabras de Rizevim, rompieron la mentalidad de quien antes era Issei Hyodo-explico Azazel.

-No podemos confiarnos en la palabra de Rizevim-ahora Fleja la hermana de Thor-Además, el Sekiryuutei no era un hibrido de ángel y demonio-agrego.

-En eso se equivocan. Un mes antes de que Issei desapareciera se le confirió su propio juego de Evil pieces. Cuan la pieza de [Rey] se le fue inducida, un sello que había estado modificando su sangre desde que nació fue roto… cuando dicho sello se rompió, la sangre de Issei se rebeló, demostrando que además de ser un hibrido, es un descendiente del Lucifer original-revelo impactando a todos, pero en mayor parte a Vali, que recién se enteraba que él hombre que ama, era su propio primo.

-Entonces el Sekiryuutei decidió unirse a Rizevim al enterarse de que este era su abuelo-escupía Thor con veneno.

-¡Issei nunca haría eso!-exclamo Vali.

-Entonces como explicas su conducta.

-Parece que no has prestado atención-ahora era Odín-Azazel ya ha dicho que la persona que era Issei Hyodo había sido torturada al nivel de que su propia conciencia fue quebrada. En pocas palabras, lo rompieron.

-…-Thor permaneció en silencio, la ira y el resentimiento lo habían segado.

-Además, ustedes vieron que ya no tenía la misma apariencia, ya no se parece a quien antes era… pero le pudimos reconocer cuando uso técnicas que solo Issei puede usar.

-Lo Wyvern en este caso-comento Vali.

-Sí, e Issei es la única persona que puede usar los poderes de ambos dragones celestiales.

-Con esa interrogante respondida, quedan muchas otras-el padre de todo suspiro.

Iba a ser una larga plática. Pero, tenían tiempo, al fin y al cabo, no podían salir de Asgar, el puente arcoíris había sido destruido y las únicas personas que podían crear brechas dimensionales estaban heridas al nivel de no poder crearlas.

 **El kuoh.**

Luego de 3 horas aprendiendo a cocinar, el albino por fin logro hacer un platillo decente.

-Era más difícil de lo que pensé-comento.

-Lo hiciste muy bien para el séptimo intento-le conforto Asia.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora qué asemos?-pregunto como un niño.

-Podríamos salir de compras-dijo la chica.

-¿Compras?-repitió confuso.

-Es cuando compramos cosas en un centro comercial.

-Muy bien vamos-no entendía nada de lo que le dijo, pero aun así quería divertirse.

El albino la tomo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado a la puerta.

-Espera-pero antes de llegar, Asia lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto inocente.

-No pensaras salir así ¿o sí?-mirando la vestimenta del albino.

-¿Que tiene?-pregunto confuso.

La rubia suspiro.

-Parece que no entiendes demasiado ¿verdad?

-¿?-Akusei solo doblo el cuello.

 **Minutos después.**

El albino ahora iba vestido con una camisa de botones azul celeste abierta, debajo una playera blanca que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo debido a su compleción, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, y zapatos deportivos rojos. Y como accesorios llevaba muñequeras de cuero negro en cada mano.

-Ves que te ves mejor-le dijo la chica que caminaba junto a él.

Asia llevaba un vestido casual de color verde amarillo pálido (No profundizare más en la vestimenta de Asia, eso se los dejo a su imaginación).

-La verdad no entiendo la importancia de mi vestimenta-dijo el albino.

-Las chicas me han dicho que es una parte esencial para la primera impresión… además no entiendo el por qué llevas ese chaleco y las esclavas-respondió y agrego.

Akusei cuando recordó este detalle, le pregunto a Asia sobre ello. Ella le dijo que camuflo el chaleco usando magia ya que no se lo pudo quitar, y las esclavas las volvió, usando magia, las muñequeras que ahora lleva.

-No me lo he podido quitar-fue su respuesta-mi abuelo lo puso con magia… dijo que cuando llegara el momento me lo quitaría.

-Ya veo… ¿pero no te pesa?

-La verdad es que ya no diferencio mi propio peso al del chaleco-dijo ignorante.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar al centro comercial.

-Ya llegamos-informo la rubia.

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí, ven vamos a beber algo-indico la rubio caminando a un puesto del centro comercial-Me puede dar una soda-pidió y miro al albino-pide algo.

-Un café-fue lo que pidió dejando un poco extrañada a la chica.

Ambos bebieron tranquilamente para luego caminando por el centro comercial.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-fue Asia quien se animo a hablar-¿Cómo sabes que soy un demonio?-pregunto.

-Tú olor, tienes el aroma de un demonio-fue la respuesta del albino.

-¿Olor?

-Mi capacidad para detectar los aromas es superior-explico él.

-Entiendo… de ese modo supiste que yo era un demonio-él asintió-entonces ¿Tú que eres?

El albino lo medito un momento.

¿Qué era él? Sabía que era un ghoul, pero si fuera del todo cierto, ¿entonces por que tiene alas de demonio y de ángel? Aun más, ¿Por qué tiene alas de dragón? No sabría cómo responderle a la chica. Ni siquiera sabe cómo responderse así mismo.

-La verdad… no estoy muy seguro-fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco.

-…je…je, Jejeje jajaja.

Ambos se comenzaron a reír.

Luego de que la risa se les pasara, continuaron caminando por el centro comercial. Asia jalo al albino hacia una tienda en particular.

-Espérame aquí-le dijo la rubia sentándolo en un sillón blanco.

Pasaron varios minutos donde el albino solo se quedo sentado en el sillón esperando.

 _-[Caíste en una de las peores trampas en las que puede caer un hombre]-_ le dijo Ddraig.

El albino alzo una ceja.

-¿Como me veo?-pregunto la rubia que ahora llevaba un vestido rojo de dos piezas.

El albino no entendió lo que quiso decir Ddraig, por lo que opto por dejarlo pasar.

-No lo sé… como una chica con un lindo vestido-fue su poco animada respuesta.

-Ah-pronuncio la rubia abriendo los ojos.

Rápidamente se fue a cambiar. Pasaron más minutos en los que permaneció sentado sin moverse.

-¿Y ahora?-volvió a preguntar con un vestido verde claro de una pieza con cuello en V.

 _-[Dile un cumplido, o estaremos aquí todo el día]-_ le aconsejo Ddraig.

El albino pensó en que decirle… pero no sabía que, después de lo que le había dicho a Eto, ahora tenía miedo de que eso se repitiera. Sin más que hacer hiso lo más sencillo.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros.

La misma escena se repitió varias veces causando que el albino suspirada, no fue hasta que Ddraig le informo sobre varios aspectos sobre el sexo puesto.

-Te queda muy bien esa blusa-elogio el albino.

Le rubia se sonrojo levemente, pero aun agradeció.

-Ven ahora es tú turno-le indico.

La chica tomo varias prendas y se las dio al albino.

-Anda al probador y pruébatelas-le indico.

Akusei sin más que hacer fue al probador. Pocos minutos después salió vistiendo un pantalón negro semi-ajustados con un cinturón de hebilla plateada, una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a la perfección con su cuerpo y por encima un chaleco con capucha de color negro sin mangas desabotonado.

-Te queda muy bien-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le aplaude.

El albino solo tenía una gota detrás de la nuca.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Ahora ambos se encontraban en un salón de video juegos.

-Ven-dijo Asia jalándolo del brazo-¿qué quieres comer?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo que tú-dijo al mirar el camión de comida.

La chica pidió dos aburguesas con refrescos, acto seguido ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas con sus hamburguesas.

-Adelante come-le indico Asia dándole mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-No sé cómo se come-le dijo sujetando la hamburguesa.

-Primero quítale la envoltura-el albino le hiso caso y le quito la envoltura para revelar a la hamburguesa-ahora sujétala con ambas manos y dale un mordisco.

Akusei siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia pudo comer.

-A que sabe muy bien-comento Asia con una sonrisa.

-S-s-si…d-delicioso-dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos- _¿Cómo es posible que coman esto?-_ se pregunto mientras se pasaba un cepillo, con exceso de tamaño, por su lengua. Todo dentro en su mente.

Luego de terminar de comer la hamburguesa, la pareja camino hasta los baño.

-Espérame aquí, no tardare-le dijo dándole el bolso para entrar al baño.

Otra mujer entro al baño dándole su bolso a sujetar, luego otra, y otra, dando un total de 6. La hamburguesa comenzaba a causarle estragos.

-¡GUUAAGG!

Sin poder contenerse, vomito en uno de los bolsos que sostenía, mirando a ambos lados lanzo el bolso a uno de los basureros. Acto seguido una mujer salió y cogió su bolso no sin antes darle un billete de 500 yenes, luego otra un poco mayor que le dio 800 yenes, luego otra que le dio 400, para luego salir otra que le dio 1.000, poco después salió Asia.

-Vámonos-le dijo jalándolo.

Unos segundos después salió la última chica mirando a donde se había ido.

El albino caminaba junto a Asia por el centro comercial hasta que llegaron a la salida. Salieron del centro comercial y miraron que el sol se estaba poniendo.

-Parece que va a anochecer-comento la rubia.

La pareja continúo caminando hasta llegar unas cuadras más lejos. Pero Akusei se detuvo.

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo a la rubia.

-Supongo que sí-le contesto la chica con poco ánimo-Y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con la ropa.

-Te prometo que te visitare-le dijo parado enfrente de ella.

-Esperare ansiosa… y espero que aprendas a cocinar-bromeo sacándole una sonrisa más amplia al albino.

La rubia tenía que mirarlo asía arriba debido a su tamaño tan superior al de ella. A la luz de la luna era hermosa con esos ojos verdes jade y esa mirada tan amable y esperanzada, Akusei no supo porque, pero, tenía unas amplias ganas de acortar esa distancia que los separaba, quería poner sus labios en los de ella. Era demasiado tentador, como una droga que lo atraía tal polilla a la luz.

En una parte de Asia algo le decía que no lo dejara ir, que lo abrasara y nunca más lo soltara. Que lo besara. Ella hasta entonces se abría mantenido fiel a Issei, pero cuando estaba cerca de Akusei, era come tener al mismo Issei junto a ella. Podía incluso sentir la protección que Issei le irradiaba, tenerlo a él, era como tener a Issei de nuevo.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro.

No, este joven no era Issei, tampoco se parecían, Akusei era más alto y tenía una musculatura más destacable y definida, el color de su ojo visible, aunque era casi igual a los de Issei, este no reflejaba la llama que reflejaban los de Issei, y Akusei no era un pervertido como Issei. De hecho, tenía una mentalidad más inocente, parecía un niño.

Pero ya era tarde, ya iban a besarse y ella no podía hacer nada, sin nada más que hacer solo serró los ojos.

-¿?

Pero lo único que sintió fueron los fuertes y firmes brazos del albino rodeándola. Él no la beso, en su lugar la había abrazado. Era un abrazo cálido y la llenaba de un calor agradable y reconfortante, la llenaba de una sensación de protección.

-Nos vemos-le dijo soltando el abrazo.

-Nos vemos-le dijo ella.

El albino se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando con la duda de que es lo que había pasado. Asia por otro lado, miro como se alejaba a paso calmado hasta que había desaparecido. La chica se retiro a su hogar a la espera del resto del grupo Gremory.

-¿Qué fue… esa sensación?-se pregunto mirando la luna.

-[No sabría explicarte]

-No te lo iba a pedir, pero la próxima vez que lo sienta...-el albino se detuvo-(Olfateando) ¡!

(Explosión)

-¡Quien fue!-dijo mirando en dirección de donde vino ese ataque.

(Geiseres de sangre)

Sus brazos cayeron al suelo separados del resto de su cuerpo.

 _-Es rápido-_ pensó al no sentir sus brazos-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Pero sin darle tregua o descanso, unos relámpagos lo electrocutaron causándole gran dolor. Sin dejar de electrocutarlo, Akusei se comenzó a mover, y pudo ver un círculo mágico que se formaba bajo sus pies.

 **Afueras de kuoh.**

Akusei aparecía en un claro junto a un lago a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Una barreda-menciono al ver como una barreda rodeaba la zona-¡!

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para evitar el ataque de agua que lo envistió y arrastro por el aire.

El ataque se freno dejando una esfera de agua en la que adentro se encontraba Akusei.

 _-Esto es malo-_ de inmediato la esfera fue imbuida en relámpagos que lo electrocutaron-¡AAHHHGGG!

(Explosión)

El albino salió disparado a chocar con varios árboles, todo debido a la explosión de una esfera de color negro con bordes rojos.

Estando en el suelo Akusei apenas se estaba reincorporando.

¡BOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Pero antes de están en sus 5 sentidos, un ataque lo hundió en un profundo cráter en el suelo generando una explosión de colosal tamaño.

-¿Creen que abra sido suficiente?- pregunto una peliazul con un mechón verde que sostenía una gran espada de color azul y bordes dorados.

-No crees que te has pasado un poco Xenovia-chan- ahora fue una castaña clara de coletas que tenia 4 pares de alas de ángel en su espalda.

 **-[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragón Scale Mail]**

 **[Boost x 30]**

Una armadura de color roja salió del enorme cráter volando con dos alas de luz carmesí.

-Parece que no lo suficiente-fue la respuesta de Xenovia.

La armadura acorto la distancia entre ellos en pocos segundos.

¡TISH!

Fue el sonido del metal de la armadura al chocar contra el de la hoja de la espada. En consecuencias: la peliazul fue arrastrada por varios metros hacia atrás, y el puño de la armadura se agrieto hasta el pectoral.

 _-Que fuerza-_ pensó Xenovia.

 _-Esa espada…es muy peligrosa-_ pensó el albino al mismo tiempo que sangre salía de las grietas de la armadura en su brazo.

Dando un salto para atrás logro tomar distancia. Xenovia fue auxiliada por Kiba e Irina.

-Tengan cuidado, su fuerza es enorme-les aconsejo la peliazul con las manos entumecidas.

-Parece que pudieron clonar la [Boosted Gear]-menciono Kiba.

-Señor perdona a este espíritu pecador-rezaba Irina.

El albino los miraba de forma analítica.

¡PUM!

Pero logro bloquear un puñetazo de una albina de ojos amarillos que tenía dos orejas y una cola de gato de color blanco. Pero la armadura se rompió al estar debilitada desde antes.

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!

Pero sin darle tregua, la nekomata le dio un puñetazo cubierto de touki en el abdomen. El consecuencia: la armadura se agrieto y el albino escupió sangre desde abajo del yermo.

¡PUM!

Koneko sin darle descanso, continuo dándole un rodillazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar varios metros por el aire.

 _-Esos golpes…duelen mucho-_ pensó entre extasiado y preocupado.

¡PUSH!

Pero no evito estrellarse contra la tierra.

(Truenos)

-¡AAAAHHHGGGGGG!

Estando semi enterrado fue electrocutado por relámpagos que le caían desde el cielo.

-Ara, ara, parece que aun tienes fuerza para seguir-no era otra que Akeno quien lo había electrocutado.

 **[Boost x 30]**

El albino se reincorporaba en el suelo.

Pero antes de poder fijar un blanco, tuvo que saltar para evitar una esfera de poder de la destrucción que Rias le había arrojado.

¡PUM!

Pero no vio venir el golpe que Tsubasa Yura le implanto en la cabeza usando sus manos unidas. Este fue mandado a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Desde el suelo se apoyo en sus manos y rodillas para pararse, pero tuvo que usar sus piernas para saltar mientras mantenía una mano en el suelo, para luego soltarla para darse mayor impulso. En donde había estado antes había caído una chica de cabello negro con anteojos que portaba una nagitana.

Pero aun estando en cuclillas rayos le caían, tuvo que saltar asía atrás mientras gira su cuerpo colocando sus manos en el suelo, dando un total de 4 vueltas hasta que se pudo poner de pie dando una mortal de mayor altura.

Pero cuando se levanto, tuvo que agacharse para no ser pateado por una patada giratoria que Koneko intento darle, contraatacando logro tomar la pierna de la chica, para luego lanzarla en contra de Tsubaki.

Acto seguido salto asía atrás para tomar mayor distancia, y mientras iba en el aire se dio vuelta para usar sus antebrazos para protegerse de un corte que Kiba le hiso. Seguido de eso tubo que caer mientras giraba por él suelo para evitar varias lanzas de luz que Irina le arrojo.

Solo para luego pararse y dar un salto mientras gira para evitar el corte de Xenovia y no ser partido en dos.

¡TICK x 2!

Cuando por fin se detuvo tuvo que usar su mano derecha para detener el filo de la espada de Irina, y usar la izquierda para empuñar a Ascalon y detener otro corte de Xenovia.

-Es muy bueno-comento la peliazul forcejeando, pero Akusei no daba su brazo a torcer y mantenía el forcejeo sin darle terreno.

-¡!

Sin embargo tenía que estar al pendiente del resto de sus oponentes, debido a esto jalo la espada de Irina por el filo causando un corte en su mano, pero pudo detener un corte de Kiba.

(Geiser de sangre)

Pero no conto con Tsubaki, que le había atravesado desde la espalda hasta la parte derecha de su abdomen usando su nagitana.

 **[Boost x 30]**

-¡!

El albino revelo sus 4 apéndices desde su espalda media y los uso para atacar de forma errática causando múltiples cortes en los 4 espadachines, estos paro evitar recibir más daño saltaron asía atrás para salir del alcance de los rinkakus.

-¡Eso es trampa! Él tiene 4 extremidades que pueden cortar como una espada-se quejaba Irina asiendo pucheros.

-Me acusas de hacer trampa-hablo él albino.

-Parece que si puedes hablar-comento Kiba creando una espada en cada mano.

-Pero son ustedes quienes me atacaron desprevenido, y son quienes luchan en una batalla de más de 10 contra 1-prosiguio el albino ignorando a Kiba-teniendo esto en mente, dime ¿Quién es el que hace trampa?-pregunto de forma socarrona.

 **[Boost x 50]**

-…-Irina no supo responder.

-Eso pensé-termino el albino desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que lo hiso Kiba.

¡TICK x 4!

El albino choco uno de sus apéndices contra una de las espadas de Kiba, continuo con otros dos, pero Kiba logro bloquearlos usando sus espadas, el cuarto apéndice fue directo contra el pecho del rubio, este tenía los brazos ocupados. Pero fue salvado por la nagitana de Tsubaki.

-Estuvo cerca-comento la chica.

-No se distraigan-la voz del albino sonó demasiado cerca-¡Gag!-y sus oídos no la engañaron.

Al volver la vista a su enemigo, este estaba junto a ella, y le dio un rodillazo al estomago causando que Tsubaki escupiera gran cantidad de saliva y se quedara sin aire. Pero Akusei no se detuvo, y en menos de medio segundo, le despego su rodilla y uso su otro pie para patearla en la mejilla y mandarla a estrellarse por el suelo.

Kiba y Akusei se encontraban el uno enfrente del otro. El rubio estaba inmovilizado, sus varazos eran sujetados por los rinkakus del albino.

-Ah-pronuncio él albino.

(Geiseres de sangre)

No fue otra que Xenovia quien corto los apéndices que sostenían a Kiba.

Acto seguido Akusei tuvo que saltar varias veces evitado que alguno de los rayos que Akeno le lanzaba le tocara.

-Irina cubre a Tsubaki mientras se recupera-le ordeno Rias que llegaba junto a Sona-Kiba y Koneko prepárense para atacar.

-Saji sujétalo usando [Absorption Line] para que Akeno y Rias lo ataquen-ahora era Sona.

-¡Hai!-exclamaron todos.

Akusei se encontraba esquivando las estocadas de Xenovia, pero usando su oído se mantuvo al margen.

¡TICK!

Colocando el filo de Ascalon de por medio, Akusei fue capaza de evitar un corte descendente de Xenovia. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear.

-Pagaras por mancillar la [Boosted Gear] de Ise-hablo poniendo más presión en su forcejeo.

El albino dejo que ganara un poco de terreno. Xenovia sonrió al hacer retroceder al albino.

Akusei se dejo caer de espalda al suelo sin soltar el forcejeo. Gracias a esto fue capaz de evitar la [Absorption line] que se dirigía a su espalda, y logro poner de blanco a Xenovia. La línea se le aferro al hombro. Akusei pateo el estomago de Xenovia mandándola a estrellar contra un árbol.

-¡Saji que haces!-exclamo Xenovia reincorporándose.

-No te la lance a ti-se defendió el rubio.

Akusei se reincorporo empuñando a Ascalon.

-¡Sword Birth!

Del suelo salieron una cantidad enorme de espadas que atravesaron a Akusei en el muslo el pecho y el hombro.

(Relámpagos)

Seguidamente Akeno lo electrocuto usando el metal de las espadas como conductor para causar mayor daño.

-¡AAAAAHHHHGGGGGGG!

-Fufufu-reía la pelinegra en modo sádico-parece que puedes aguantar mucho más-comento con una sonrisa-[Holy Lightning]-pronuncio lanzando rayos sacros de mayor poder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

El grito de Akusei se hiso más amplio, pero su expresión desencajaba con la escena.

-Parece que lo disfruta-comento Kiba.

-Es un masoquista-siguió Rias.

-Fufufu-reía Akeno con una mano en sus labios-me diviertes-comento con una sonrisa sádica.

La pelinegra lanzo más rayos electrocutando al albino que gritaba en éxtasis.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!

El albino continúo gritando, pero ahora se comenzaba a liberarse de las espadas.

 **[Boost x 50]**

 **[** **Dragon** **Shot]**

Con gran esfuerzo fue capaz de lanzar un rayo de energía contra la morena. Esta tuvo que moverse para evitarlo. Akusei uso ese segundo para tomar altura, pero Rias como Sona le lanzaron distintos ataques mágicos mientras subía, este los recibía, pero los ignoraba.

 **[Boost x 50]**

El albino se detuvo a una altura igual a la de Rias, Sona y Akeno.

-¡!

Pero tuvo que encorvar el cuerpo asía atrás para evitar ser cortado por la guadaña de Bennia. Con un aleteo de sus alas tomo distancia.

Algo le indicaba que si esa guadaña lo hería, estaría en grandes aprietos.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Enfrente de él ahora estaban Rias, Sona, Kiba, Saji, Xenovia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo, Reya (Alfil de Sona) y Loup Garou.

-Ahora respóndeme ángel-chan, ¿Quién es el que hace trampa?-menciono mirando la más que obvia diferencia.

-¿Que quieres decir con trampa?-pregunto Rias.

-Olvídenlo-diciendo esto revelo sus apéndices-listos para el segundo raund.

-Xenovia, no habías cortado esas cosas.

-Así era-dijo la mencionada.

-Parece que se puede regenerar… sus brazos y el resto de sus heridas, ahora no están-era Kiba quien mencionaba.

 **[Boost x 50]**

¡Clic!

-¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?-pregunto tronado su dedo.

-¡!

El albino se lanzo a gran velocidad empuñando a Ascalon, dio una estocada a Tsubaki, pero esta se cubrió con su nagitana. Kiba ataco de inmediato empuñando a Gram. Akusei bloque la estocada usando a Ascalon.

¡TICK!

 _-Esa espada… es un arma_ _Dragon slayer-_ pensó al sentir ese escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Akusei lograba hacer retroceder a Kiba, pero al hacerlo, quedo como blanco de dos ataques mágicos de fuego y otro de tierra que le lanzaron los alfiles de Sona.

¡BOOOOMMNNN!

Kiba tomo distancia a tiempo para evitar el ataque. Cuando el humo se disipo la armadura se encontraba levemente dañada, pero no tenía nada grave. Sin esperar más, Xenovia e Irina se lanzaron usando sus espadas.

 **[Boost x 50]**

Akusei detuvo la espada de Irina usando a Ascalon, pero para detener a Durandal tuvo que hacer uso de sus 4 apéndices.

Soltando para atacarse de inmediato, Akusei detuvo la espada de Irina antes de que esta le cortara la rodilla, Xenovia lanzo una estocada para atravesarlo, pero Akusei se movió levemente y la evito. Estando en esa posición, sujeto a Durandal por la parte trasera de la hoja, al mismo tiempo que movía a Ascalon arrastrando la espada de Irina, de esta forma las tres espadas quedaron alzadas encima de ellos. De esa forma Akusei pudo conectar una patada en el estomago de Xenovia mandándolo varios metros de distancia.

Aun con sus espadas chocando, el albino uso su otra mano para tomar a Irina del cuello. Y tras perforarla con los rinkakus.

Pero solo alcanzo a patearla con la suela de su pie mandándola varios metros atrás, para tomar impulso él también, y de esa forma evitar ser cortado por la guadaña de Bennia.

-Falto poco-comento para sí mismo.

-¡No lo creo!

¡PUM!

-¡Gag!

-No caigo dos veces en lo mismo-dijo el albino inclinado con su pie derecho en el estomago de Tsubasa que escupía sangre.

¡PUM!

Girando su cuerpo le dio una patada con su otro pie para mandarla lejos de él. Pero cuando se enderezo, tuvo que arquearse para poder evitar un aro de fuego blanco que Koneko le lanzo.

(Corte)

Dándose media vuelta uso el filo de Ascalon para cortar una esfera de poder de la destrucción de Rias.

Pero darle la espalda a la albina fue su error. Esta acorto la distancia, y dando un giro en el aire para ponerse de espalda mientras daba una mortal por sobre el albino, de esa forma darle una patada directo en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros por el aire.

¡PUM!

Luego lo recibió Loup Garou con un golpe usando sus manos juntas. El albino salió disparado asía el suelo, pero Bennia lo esperaba armada con su guadaña.

¡TICK!

Se detuvo al chocar a Ascalon con la guadaña.

(Latidos acelerados)

Por primera vez, Akusei sentía miedo. Estar cerca de esa arma acelero su pulso. Bennia separo las armas y girando sobre sí misma lanzo otro corte, el albino torció su torso asía atrás para evitar ser cortado. Aprovechado su corvadura, continuo dando una vuelta y pateando a Bennia en el mentón mientras lo hacía. La pequeña parca subió unos centímetros en el aire con la cara mirando asía arriba, Akusei se enderezo y rápidamente tomo a Bennia por el pie para lanzarla contra el suelo.

 **-** **[Malebolge** **Vritra** **Promotion]**

Akusei volteo su vista a Saji, este ahora vestía una armadura de color negra con gemas moradas más parecida a una armadura medieval moderna.

-Un rey Dragón-menciono el albino, para sonreír.

 _-[Vritra, también conocido como el_ _Prison_ _Dragon]-_ _menciono_ _Ddraig-[_ _es rey dragón con una gran variedad de habilidades, pero su poder el es más bajo]_

-Te demostraremos cual es el poder de un verdadero dragón-hablo Saji y Vritra al unisonó.

-¿Demostraremos?-repitió Akusei confundido.

-[Cuando Vritra y Saji toman esa forma sus mentes se combinan]-le informo en voz alta para que todos le oyeran.

-¿Ddraig? ¿Cómo es que acabaste en ese sujeto?-cuestiono Vritra/Saji.

-[No les podría explicar eso en este momento]-fue la respuesta del dragón.

-¡Ya basta de palabras!-exclamo Akusei-continuemos con el combate.

-Cuando te derrote. Recuperare el alma de Ddraig.

 **[Boost x 50]**

En menos de un segundo ambos ya habían desaparecido.

¡PUM!

Y reaparecieron chocando sus puños derechos, la armadura de Saji se agrieto en gran parte, pero la de Akusei no recibió daño alguno.

-Je-rio Saji.

Ambos separaron sus puños para saltar y tomar distancia.

-¿Qué te da risa?-cuestiono el albino.

-Mira tú brazo-le indico.

Akusei entonces lo noto, había una línea pegada en su antebrazo que lo conectaba al antebrazo de Saji.

-Esa línea absorberá tú energía y me la dará.

-Así están las cosas… no importa.

De nueva cuenta ambos desaparecieron. Solo para reaparecer chocando antebrazos, Saji volvió a atacar lanzándole otro puñetazo a la cara, pero el albino lo pero Akusei lo evito moviéndose a un lado y contraataco dándole en la mejilla usando su puño izquierdo, continuo moviéndose por debajo del brazo de Saji y volvió a golpearlo en la mejilla con su mano derecha, y siguió usando su mano izquierda para darle un golpe al abdomen, y seguir con un rodillazo en la cara para que ambos quedaran a solamente dos metros.

-Eres bueno-elogio Saji inflando- [Blaze Black Flame]-diciendo esto escupió una gran cantidad de llamas de color negro.

-¡!

Akusei se protegió usando sus brazos en X, las llamas chocaron directo con el albino cubriéndolo. Saji dejo de escupir fuego luego de un rato. Akusei tenía los brazos, hombros y pequeñas partes de la armadura cubiertas de fuego negro. Pero el albino se encontraba tranquilo.

-Está caliente-comento.

-Esas llamas no se apagaran hasta que te consuman -le dijo Saji.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo divertido-[Half Dimension]

 **[Divide]**

Las llamas que cubrían la armadura fueron reducidas…

 **[Divide x 5]**

…Hasta que se extinguieron.

-¿C-como?-se pregunto Saji tartamudo.

-Esto comienza a ser molesto-le comento sujetando la line.

Usando el filo de Ascalon fue capaz de cortarla.

-¡!

La expresión que Saji mostraba complacía de sobremanera al albino.

-Perdiste-diciendo esto lo apunto con su mano.

 **[Boost x 50]**

 **[Transfer]**

-¿?

Saji estaba confundido al ver que le trasferían energía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confuso.

-Esos aumentos son para potencial la energía que me absolviste-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gag!-Saji comenzó a escupir sangre mientras su armadura se caía- q-que demonio.

-No lo entiendes-de la espalda del albino salieron 6 alas de demonio y 6 de ángel más su halo carmesí sobre su cabeza.

-¡U-un hibrido!-comento para perder la conciencia.

-Tú error fue adsorber mi energía-comento empuñando a Ascalon mientras miraba al rubio caer al suelo.

 **[Boost x 50]**

¡TICK X 7!

Kiba apareció enfrente de él, ambos intercambiaban estocadas, pero por cada estocada que Akusei daba, Kiba le daba 7. La armadura fue recibiendo varios cortes no muy profundos.

-¡Gram!-exclamo Kiba invocando a Gram en sus manos.

El rubio hiso un corte ascendente con la espada, cortando desde el abdomen hasta los pectorales, perforando la armadura y cortando la piel profundamente.

-¡Gag!-Akusei escupía sangre.

Kiba continúo con un corte que prometía partirlo en dos.

¡TICK!

Pero Akusei logro detenerlo usando a Ascalon. El rubio soltó su mano derecha de la empuñadura de Gram.

-[Dragon Slayer Sacred Demonic Sword]

En dicha mano creó una espada sacro-demoniaca mata dragones. Y la uso para atravesar el pecho del albino, esta perforo la armadura y atravesó el corazón del albino.

-¡GAH!-en consecuencia: este escupió gran cantidad de sangre, antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

El resto de los jóvenes volaron hasta donde cayó el cuerpo del albino.

-Se acabo…-dijo Rias soltando un suspiro.

-No lo creo… ese sujeto fue capaz de enfrentarse de igual a igual contra Vali y Sairaorg. No creo que nos deje asesinarlo de forma tan fácil-era Sona quien pensaba de forma analítica.

-Je, quien lo diría… y yo que creí que eran tontos-dijo el albino levantándose-veo que me equivoque.

-¿C-como es posible?-era la duda que atormentaba a Kiba-ya perfore su corazón con me espada.

-Tienes razón sobre eso, y te digo que en verdad me dolió ese hecho, no me gusta demasiado morir-comentaba estirándose.

 **[Boost x 50]**

-¡!

¡PUSH!

El albino empuñando a Ascalon detuvo a ExDurandal, el choque de fuerzas levanto gran cantidad de polvo. Y el albino tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

-Increíble-elogio.

-¡!

Xenovia tuvo que saltar asía atrás para tomar distancia y evitar que los apéndices del albino la perforaran.

Rias creó una esfera de poder de la destrucción y lo arrojo en contra del albino.

 **[Divide x 5]**

 **[Boost x 50]**

-¡Ah!-gimió el albino.

Cuando divido la esfera a un quinto de su tamaño original, no contaba con que esa energía le consumiera parte de la armadura de su brazo derecho, que se extendió hasta su pectoral cuando la aumento. Gracias a esto no pudo evitar la pequeña esfera, recibiéndola de lleno en su pectoral derecho.

-¡GAH!-una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca, cuando la esfera le atravesó el cuerpo- E-ese p-poder es aterrador-dijo mientras se tocaba la parte del pecho que le faltaba.

 **[Boost x 50]**

-¿?

La expresión de confusión que adorno el rostro del albino era un pequeño alivio para el grupo.

-N-no me puedo mover-comento forcejeando, pero aun no se movía.

-No lo podre mantener demasiado tiempo-era Gasper quien había paralizado el tiempo del cuerpo del albino.

-Mantenlo de esa forma unos minutos más-le indico Rias-Los demás ataquen con todo lo que tengan.

Todos asintieron creando sus mejores ataques.

Irina creó una lanza de luz con grandes cantidades de poder sacro, y se la arrojo perforándolo en el abdomen.

Siguieron los alfiles de Sona que lo atacaron con múltiples ataques mágicos de distintos elementos. Pero la armadura recibía poco daño.

Los siguientes fueron Tsubaki y Kiba, que cortaron la armadura dejando un corte en X en su abdomen.

Luego fue Koneko que embullo sus puños en touki para darle una serie de golpes al cuerpo. Para seguir Loup Garou que en su forma de lobo le rasgo la espalda. Y luego Tsubasa que le dio un golpe con sus manos juntas agrietando el yermo.

Ruruko Nimura fue la siguiente, que perforo ambos muslos del albino usando dos espadas. Para que luego viniera Bennia asiéndole un corte en el pecho usando su guadaña causándole casi la pérdida de conciencia.

Xenovia fue la siguiente, la chica uso a Durandal para cortarle parte del abdomen junto con su brazo izquierdo.

La siguiente fue Sona, que enrollo el cuerpo del albino usando una serpiente de agua…

-[Lightning Dragon]-pronuncio Akeno.

… para que Akeno creara un dragón de rayo que electrocutara al albino causándole mayor daño gracias al agua.

-No puedo más-dijo Gasper para caer sobre sus rodillas jadeando.

El albino al ser libre de su yugo, solo pudo caer de rodillas mientras se apoyaba sobre su única mano mientras jadeaba, y su armadura se caía a pedazos.

-…Ah, ah, ah, ah-jadeaba intentando inútilmente recuperándose.

-Se acabo… ahora muere-le dijo Rias-[Extinguished Star]

Rias le lanzo una enorme esfera de poder demoniaco y poder de la destrucción de color negro y carmesí. Dicha esfera atraía a todo a ella, y destruía todo a su paso. El albino clavo la hoja de Ascalon en la tierra para evitar ser arrastrado, pero eso no evito que la esfera siguiera moviéndose asía él.

-E-esto es malo-dijo sudando con gran preocupación-¡Maldición!

-Se acabo, ya no puedes hacer nada-era Rias quien le hablaba.

Pero Akusei no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

 **[Divide x 20]**

 **[Boost x 50]**

La enorme esfera se reducía considerablemente de tamaño, pero mientras más se reducía, su cuerpo se consumía, su regeneración era lenta debido a sus pocas células R.C. no había podido comer nada decente desde que volvió de Asgar.

-Maldita sea-pronuncio con una sonrisa-¡Oigan ustedes!-exclamo mirando a sus oponentes, estos lo miraron con duda-Je… si sobrevivo… quisiera volverlos a enfrentar-pidió mientras Ascalon se soltaba levemente del suelo.

-¿Sabes que es muy poco probable que sobrevivas?-le dijo Sona.

-Aun así… quisiera saber que si sobrevivo ustedes volverá a pelear encontrar de mí.

Sona iba a hablar pero Rias se adelanto.

-Seria un placer volver a enfrentarte-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco…nos veremos luego-se despidió sacando el reto del filo de la espada.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, el albino era arrastrado asía la esfera, pero antes de ser destruido, les dedico una sonrisa que ellos conocían de sobremanera. Solo para serrar los ojos y ser consumido por la esfera.

-Esa sonrisa…-susurro Rias perturbada-Imposible.

La esfera se contrajo al tamaño de una moneda.

-¡Va a explotar!-exclamo Rias creando un círculo mágico.

-¿Donde está Saji?-pregunto Sona preocupada.

-Aquí lo tengo-era Kiba quien lo tenía un su espalda.

Todos desapreciaron en el círculo al tiempo que la esfera se expandía a su tamaño original para luego explotar, dejando una nube de humo en la zona.

 **Residencia Gremory minutos después.**

Los grupos Gremory y Sitri se encontraban con expresiones serias y meditabundas. La razón: la sonrisa tan distintiva que Akusei les dio antes de morir. Asia estaba confundida, al verlos llegar por un círculo mágico con heridas y un inconsciente Saji, lo primero que hiso fue curar las heridas que tenían. Ahora curaba a Saji, mientras los demás tenían esa expresión.

-No hay duda-hablo Rias-pero es imposible-dijo incrédula.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-concordó Sona-es imposible que esa persona sea Hyodo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Después de todo, ese sujeto era más alto que Issei, tenía una musculatura mucho más notable, y no tenía el cabello castaño como el de Issei. Era imposible que lo fuera.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Asia confundida.

Rias le explico sobre lo sucedido, más nunca menciono el nombre de ese sujeto. También le contaron lo sucedido en Asgar, Asia se preocupo, pero se calmo poco después.

-Y ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estábamos?-pregunto Rias con una sonrisa.

-La verdad… lo más interesante que paso… fue que encontré a un sujeto herido en el patio de la casa-todos le prestaron mayor atención-parecía haber estado en una batalla-comento.

-¿Lo estuvo?-Pregunto Rias.

-No lo sé… no le pregunte como había terminado de esa manera-dijo con algo de torpeza.

-Ara, Ara… Asia siempre tan inocente, ayudando a todos los que lo necesitan-comentaba Akeno con una sonrisa.

-Pero él era bastante amable-dijo con una sonrisa-incluso me pidió que le enseñara a cocinar-conto con total alegría.

-Suena como una persona agradable-dijo Rias sonriente.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vamos retirando-dijo Sona, para que todos los miembros del grupo Sitri se levantaran para irse.

-Tan bien lo invite a que se quedara una noche más, pero antes de eso se tuvo que ir-dijo algo desanimada.

-¿Otra?-cuestiono Rias-¿Ya se había quedado una noche?

-Sí.

-¿Y donde durmió?

Asia lo pensó durante un momento, recordó que ella se había despertado a media noche, solo para verlo junto a ella. Sin más remedio se ruborizo.

-Ara, ara, eres muy picara-le dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

-¿Al menos sabes su nombre?-pregunto Rias algo sorprendida.

-Sí, me dijo que se llamaba Akusei-esta revelación perturbo a todos. Incluso a los miembros del grupo Sitri, quienes detuvieron su caminata para mirarla.

Asia se sintió un poco intimidada ante aquella mirada.

-¿Q-que sucede?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Esa persona…-comenzó Rias.

-Es la misma con la que peleamos esta noche-termino Sona.

Asia estaba sobresaltada, era ilógico.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, no me tarde tanto en actualizar, las clases comienzan el martes. Otra cosa, deje este capítulo hasta aquí, porque no tenía tiempo para seguirlo.**

 **Bueno, esta parte final nunca la había planeado de esa manera, salió de improviso cuando tome en cuenta que Akusei no se había alimentado bien desde antes de Asgar. Además el grupo Gremory es conocido por ser el grupo más fuerte del inframundo (o lo era antes de que Issei muriera) el punto es: que la ventaja era abrumadora, lo que hace casi imposible que Akusei ganara esa batalla.**

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció que Akusei conociera a Asia?**

 **Si les soy honesto, nunca espere que eso pasara. Yo planeo por cómo voy escribiendo.**

 **Otra cosa; ahora tardare más tiempo en actualizar, ya que comencé a trabajar, y tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Pero no desesperen, escribiré cada que pueda lo más que pueda.**

 **Ahora sin más que decirles me despido humildemente.**

 **P.D: gracias por tu review. Fue el único que recibí T-T. Pero no me desanima, igual yo escribo por diversión y para entretener un rato a otras personas** **.**


	8. Ruptura V

**Capitulo-8: Ruptura parte** **V** **: Tragedia.**

Asia estaba sobresaltada, era ilógico, el joven que ella conoció el día de ayer, y con el que tuvo una cita el día de hoy. Resultaba ser el mismo sujeto que había atacado Asgar, y aun más, era el mismo sujeto que ataco a sus amigos esa noche. Era increíble.

-I-imposible-dijo tartamuda-Akusei-san no sería capaz de algo así.

-Lamento decírtelo… pero Akusei es la persona que eliminamos esta noche-le dijo Rias.

Asia estaba triste, Akusei había sido demasiado amable con ella, y tenía una mirada tan inocente que no pareciera que asesinaría un hormiga. Pero ahora, le decían que era un asesino de cientos.

Sin nada más que hacer comenzó a llorar, mientras era consolada por las chicas.

-Cof, cof, cof.

-Parece que ya recuperaste la conciencia-comento Loup mirando a Saji que recién despertaba.

-… ¡Ddraig!-grito apenas se despertó-¿qué paso?-pregunto sobresaltado.

-Gen-chan, te desmayaste…-dijo Momo, pero Saji la interrumpió.

-¿Donde está Ddraig?-pregunto aun sobresaltado.

Pero ninguno de los presentes supo como contestarle… pero, el rubio recordando volvió a preguntar más alterado.

-¡Hyodo!-exclamo-¿Dónde está Hyodo?-pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Deberías saberlo-dijo Rias mirando al suelo-Ise está muerto.

El ambiente se volvió deprimente, pero aun así Saji no mostro indicio de cambio.

-No, Hyodo no está muerto-negó él- él está vivo, Ddraig me lo dijo.

-Gen-chan, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?-le insinuó Momo.

-¡No!-exclamo irritado-¡les digo que Hyodo está vivo!-exclamo convencido, pero ninguna de las chicas parecía creerle.

-Ya estuvo Saji-le dijo Sona lista para reprenderlo.

-No, les digo que Ddraig me dijo que Hyodo estaba vivo-se explico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Rias.

-Cuando estuve inconsciente Ddraig me dijo que Hyodo…-Saji se interrumpió al recordarlo mejor, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar exclamar-¡Que Hyodo es el mismo sujeto al que nos estábamos enfrentando!-exclamo más que alterado.

La expresión que todos mostraron era de incredibilidad.

-¿S-seguro que no lo soñaste?-cuestiono Momo.

-Ojala hubiera sido un sueño-dijo recordando más sobre lo ocurrido-lo que Ddraig me mostro…quisiera… que eso fueran solo mentiras-dijo con la mirada oscurecida.

-Cuéntanos que fue lo que Ddraig te dijo-exigió saber Rias.

-Solo espero que no se arrepienta-dijo para proceder a contar lo sucedido.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-Perdiste-diciendo esto lo apunto con su mano._

 _ **[Boost x 50]**_

 _ **[Transfer]**_

 _-¿?_

 _Saji estaba confundido al ver que le trasferían energía._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto confuso._

 _-Esos aumentos son para potencial la energía que me absolviste-le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Gag!-Saji comenzó a escupir sangre mientras su armadura se caía- q-que demonio._

 _-No lo entiendes-de la espalda del albino salieron 6 alas de demonio y 6 de ángel más su halo carmesí sobre su cabeza._

 _-¡U-un hibrido!-comento para perder la conciencia._

 **Pov Saji.**

 _Todo a mi alrededor es negro… no entiendo cómo fue que perdí de esa manera, me decepciono a mí mismo._

 _-[No te desmotives]-esa voz._

 _Enfrente de mí, dos ojos de color esmeralda con pupilas rasgadas me miraban, luego, todo comenzó a arder, y enfrente de mi apareció un dragón de color rojo._

 _-¿Ddraig?_

 _Volteo a mi espalda, y logro mirar a Vritra, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora que hablo._

 _-[No tenemos mucho tiempo]-dijo Ddraig._

 _-¿Cómo fue que acabaste en ese portador?-pregunte lo que me confundía._

 _-[Esa es la cuestión]-dijo confundiéndome aun más._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-[Yo nunca cambie de portador]_

 _Eso si me confunde en extremo._

 _-Explícate-le pidió Vritra al ver mi confusión._

 _-[Issei nunca murió]-me expresión cambio a una de incredibilidad-[O al menos no del todo. Es complicado…no sé lo que le hicieron a Issei, pero ya no es el mismo]_

 _-¿Donde está Issei?-cuestiono al no verlo._

 _En ese momento se abrió una ventana que me permitía ver lo que sucedía afuera._

 _-[Ese sujeto que los está enfrentando es Issei]-ahora mi expresión era de impresión._

 _-¿C-como?-pregunto casi por instinto._

 _Entonces otra ventana se abre de donde se serró la anterior, esta mostraba a Hyodo sentado en una silla con un sujeto rubio enfrente de él._

 _(A partir de aquí Saji vera parte de los recuerdos de Issei cuando era torturado)_

 _Al finalizar de ver los recuerdos de Hyodo, me encontraba vomitando. No puedo creer la clase de monstruos que estas personas son, eso fue horrible._

 _-[Desde ese momento Issei perdió su cordura, quedando solo un cascaron de lo antes era. Pero ese cascaron ahora es la persona conocida como Akusei]._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo… mierda eso quiere decir que estamos peleando en contra de Issei._

 _Pero en ese entonces la visión de Ddraig fue volviéndose borrosa._

 _-¡Ddraig!... ¿Cómo fue que te lograste comunicar conmigo?_

 _-[De hecho, me comunique con Vritra, pero sus mentes eran una sola en ese entonces]-conto-[Eso fue gracias a los aumentos que Akusei te transfirió…pero el tiempo de la comunicación que logre crear, ha llegado a su límite]_

 _Luego de esas palabras todo se volvió negro de nuevo._

 **Fin Flash back/ fin del Pov.**

Cuando Saji termino de contar lo que Ddraig le logro decir. Las expresiones eran variadas.

-P-p-pero…-decía Rias horrorizada.

-A-a-Akusei… nosotros…-era Sona quien perdió su actitud seria.

Era más que obvia la razón de esas expresiones. Y no era para culparlos, no era nada fácil enterarse que la persona a la que aman aun vivía, solo para saber que fueron ellos quienes lo asesinaron ese día.

(Sollozos)

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, nadie decía nada, solo permanecían con la mirada baja.

-No creo que haya muerto.

Rápidamente todos voltearon a mirar a quien le pertenecía esa voz… el dueño no era otro que el mismo Azazel, que era acompañado por Vali y Odín.

-A-Azazel-dijo Sona recuperando parte del control.

-Antes de que pregunten, volvimos de Asgar luego de que Ryouteimaru recuperada parte de su energía… lamentablemente, solo podíamos venir un pequeño grupo de personas-les informo.

-Al cuerno con eso-era Rias a quien no le importaba eso-¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que Ise no haya muerto?

-Pero que poca paciencia-comento al ver la exasperación de la chica, pero Rias le frunce el seño-Pero a lo que me refiero es que Akusei no es una persona a la que sea fácil de matar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-ahora fue Akeno.

-Yo misma lo explote en pedazos en nuestra pelea en Asgar-dijo Vali ganando la atención de todos-a demás, también sobrevivió después de ser atravesado por la lanza de longinus.

-Pero nosotras lo destruimos en su totalidad-dijo Rias-Yo misma use mi poder de la destrucción para destruirlo.

-Que tu ¡que!-exclamo Vali elevado su aura.

-Vali, tranquila, o tengo que recordarte que tú lo quisiste asesinar antes-intervino Azazel, Vali volvió a tranquilizarse.

-No entiendo porque te enojas… tú solo lo querías para pelear-le dijo Rias de forma acusadora-o es que acaso sientes algo por él.

-Eso no te importa-le dijo Vali de forma cortante.

Vali nunca lo admitiría, nunca diría que se había enamorado de Issei. Mucho menos ante Azazel Odín. Pero esa era toda la verdad, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Rias lo sospechaba y por eso se lo insinuaba, claro que lo hacía para molestarla, pero al igual que las demás, quería saber si era cierto.

-Volviendo al tema-intervenía Azazel-aun existen probabilidades de que Akusei haya sobrevivido… pero nada es seguro.

-Primero tenemos que ir a hablar con el niño Sirzechs sobre todo-dijo Odín.

Azazel suspiro, tenían demasiado de que hablar.

 **En otro lugar.**

Rizevim caminaba a paso apresurado con un rumbo fijo. La emoción que invadía su rostro era un mal presagio, acompañado de Euclid como de costumbre, este también sonreía pero con diversión.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al salón donde los esperaba el junto a Imari Ai y otros dos sujetos. Estos últimos sonreían con satisfacción.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Rizevim mirando a los dos sujetos que acompañaban a Kanou y a Imari Ai.

-Luego del incidente el New york, nos tardo varios meses poder convencerlo de que trabajara para nosotros-informo la doctora.

-¿Creen que su sujeto pueda vencer al nuestro?-pregunto Imari Ai con interés y diversión.

-No lo creo-Imari Ai sonrió con superioridad-Estoy más que segura de que nuestro virus Black light superada a su virus evolución-dijo con mucha confianza.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Imari Ai en tono desafiante, pero luego sonrió- además, nosotros si controlamos a nuestro usuario, a diferencia del suyo-dijo con reproche.

-Eso era antes-dijo la mujer con fastidio, pero sonrió- y si tanto te enorgulleces de su virus y portador, dime; ¿en donde se encuentra su portador?... digo, no está aquí ¿o sí?

-Akusei no se encuentra aquí… Rizevim-sama le dio un tiempo de libertad-le informo la pelinegra-además yo no veo a su sujeto por aquí.

-En eso tiene razón Imari… ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Rizevim a la científica.

-El ya se encuentra aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

El doctor que la acompañaba comenzó a cambiar su forma, ahora era un sujeto como de 30 años caucásico de ojos azules de cabello negro, de 1.78 de alto, que vestía una chaqueta con capucha, su expresión era seria e intimidante, pero a la vez tranquila y calculadora.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Rizevim-sama-dijo el sujeto asiendo una reverencia.

Rizevim sonrió con gran malicia.

-El gusto es mío… Mercer…-le dijo Rizevim al conocido como Mercer.

 **En otro lugar.**

El un lugar afueras de la ciudad, se podía apreciar un cuerpo pálido y desnutrió, sucio y sin ropa. Parecía muerto.

-¡AH!-respiro como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo-cof, cof, cof, cof, cof-para luego toser como un ahogado-cuanto… ¿c-cuanto tiempo?-pregunto recuperándose.

-[Estuviste regenerándote durante toda la noche]-le informo Ddraig-[si Xenovia no hubiera cortado tu brazo derecho, tú hubieras muerto]

-Estuvo cerca-dijo reincorporándose-(Olfateando)-olía el aire.

-[¿Qué harás?]-cuestiono el dragón.

-Me alimentare-dijo para caminar a paso tembloroso- _increíble que haya sobrevivido con tan pocas células R.C-_ pensaba apoyándose de un árbol-parece que me será más difícil de lo que pensé.

El camino que tenía que recorrer era largo y su estado tan debilitado no ayudaba.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Luego de dos horas caminando, Akusei logro encontrar el camino. Solo para tardar otra media hora en encontrar una pequeña tienda de 24 horas a mitad del camino.

El albino entro arrastrándose.

-¡Dios mío!-escucho decir a alguien.

Él solo sonrió para sí mismo, mientras se activaba su kakugan y baba salía de su boca.

-¡!

(Chorro de sangre)

En un frenesí de hambre, Akusei se abalanzo contra el administrador mordiéndole el cuello y derramando una enorme cantidad de sangre en el suelo. Acto seguido el sujeto cayó al suelo semi muerto mientras Akusei le devoraba el cuello.

(Botellas rompiéndose)

-¡AAAHHHHGGGG!-un grito femenino.

(Chorro de sangre)

Akusei sin dejar su alimento, mancho las expensas de la tienda con la sangre de la mujer, la había traspasado usando uno de sus apéndices rinkakus.

A las 3.56 Am fue cometido ese crimen, varios minutos después, Akusei limpio su boca usando su antebrazo, acto seguido se vistió con prendas que se vendían en esa tienda. Una camisa de botones de color roja a cuadros negros, una playera blanca debajo, un pantalón jean azul oscuro, pero los únicos zapatos que había no eran de su talla.

(Motor apagándose)

(Campana)

La campana de la puerta sonó, Akusei sonrió.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!

Lo último que se logro escuchar fue un grito desgarrador, seguido de una vista desde afuera de la tienda, que mostraba como los cristales fueron manchados con sangre.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Vemos al albino caminando por la carretera, pero ahora se puede apreciar en mejor estado que antes, sus huesos ya no eran notables ni estaba desnutrido, su color de piel se volvió el caucásico que antes era.

-[¿Sabes a dónde vas?]-le cuestiono Ddraig.

-No, pero el olor que proviene de esa dirección es exquisito-su boca se asía agua al oler ese aroma.

-[¿Sabes a que pertenece ese olor?]-volvió a preguntar.

-No, pero es delicioso.

-[Deberías saber que no todo lo que huele bien es una rosa]

Akusei no respondió, pero no dejo de caminar.

 **En otro lugar.**

¡PUM x 7!

Arboles eran cortados, el suelo era sacudido, y un zorro con 9 colas, de color amarillo de tamaño promedio combatía contra una mujer de excelentes proporciones que tenia orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y nueve colas, esta última sonreía de forma cariñosa y no parecía demasiado cansada.

-(Gruñido)-el pequeño zorro gruño a la mujer.

Acto seguido se lanzo en contra de la mujer, esta la espero con una sonrisa mientras tenía un abanico de metal en su mano. El zorro intento cortar a la mujer por los pies, pero esta solo salto lo suficiente para evitar ser cortada, y mientras lo hacía, golpeo al zorro en la cabeza usando su abanico.

¡PUM!

El zorro salto asía atrás para tomar distancia mientras se sobaba la cabeza y tenia cómica lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres seguir?-pregunto la mujer con cariño.

El zorro gruño mientras se reincorporaba.

De nueva cuenta el zorro se lanzo en contra de la mujer, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora su cuerpo desprendía touki, en consecuencia, ahora se movía más rápido y sus ataques podrían hacer más daño.

 _-Su control sobre el touki parece mejorar bastante-_ pensaba la mujer mientras esquivaba un zarpazo encorvando su cuerpo asía atrás.

El zorro no se detuvo, y siguió atacando usando sus 9 colas como látigos, la mujer los evadía con perfecta maestría. Pero el ambiente cambio de forma. Varias raíces salieron disparadas en contra de la mujer. Esta afilo la mirada al mismo tiempo que revelaba varias cuchillas del abanico.

Con gran maestría y velocidad corto las raíces que se dirigían asía ella, pero el zorro no se detuvo. Acto seguido se lanzo de frente contra la mujer mientras tenía sus garras delanteras listas para inmovilizarla.

(Corte)

El zorro logro corta a la mujer, pero luego esta desapareció.

¡PUM!

Lo siguiente que el zorro sintió fue el golpe del abanico en su cabeza.

-Es suficiente por hoy-le dijo la mujer guardando el abanico-has mejorado bastante Kunou-elogio la mujer.

El zorro por su parte cambio su forma a la de una chica de joven apariencia, era una adolecente en su plenitud más joven (15 años).

-No al nivel que yo quisiera-dijo Kunou mientras se soba la cabeza con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

-Discúlpame si te dolió-le dijo la mujer sobándole la cabeza para sanar su golpe usando Senjutsu.

-No te preocupes Oka-san-le resto importancia con una sonrisa.

-Pero has mejorado considerablemente…-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-ahora tienes un mejor control sobre el touki y el Senjutsu.

-Lo sé… pero aun no podría proteger a las personas que amo-dijo con una mirada triste.

Kunou había llorado a mares la muerte de Issei, pero cuando se recupero en su mayoría, le pidió a su madre que la ayudara a entrenar para ser más fuerte, todo con la meta de proteger a las personas que ama. Pero aun no alcanza los niveles que quiere, y eso la deprime.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Yasaka de forma maternal-eres joven, y estas en un nivel mucho mayor al de cualquiera que tenga tú edad.

-Aun así…-Kunou tenía la mirada baja, pero Yasaka no la dejo continuar.

-Si te hace feliz… puedo decirle a Sun Wukong que te entrene, para que tengas un mayor progreso-le dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa.

Kunou levanto la mirada con un brillo de agradecimiento. Acto seguido se lanzo a abrasar a su madre.

-Gracias-le dijo abrazándola.

Yasaka por su parte sonrió mientras le devolvía en abrazo, levanto la mirada al cielo y le sonrió como si le estuviera dirigiendo esa mirada y sonrisa a otra persona. Serró los ojos y dejo que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla mientras sonreía.

 _-Ise…-_ fue el pensamiento de la kitsune.

 **En otro lugar.**

Akusei llevaba alrededor de 4 horas caminando, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero un olor le atraía de forma familiar.

-[Aun no entiendo a donde te diriges]-le decía Ddraig.

-Yo tampoco… pero ese aroma es delicioso-dijo mientras la boca se le asía agua.

-[Aun no entiendo tú obsesión por comer]

-…Parece que ya llegamos-dijo el albino mirando la ciudad, desde los arboles.

-[Este es uno de los distritos de Tokio]-comento Ddraig al ver la ciudad.

Akusei bajo a la ciudad guiándose por el aroma. No tuvo que recorrer demasiadas calles hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía ese aroma.

-[Una cafetería]-fue lo que dijo Ddraig algo desilusionado.

-Re…-pronuncio Akusei al leer el nombre del café.

(Campana)

El café se abrió dejando salir a una chica de cabello azul hasta los hombros de unos 19 a 20 años. Ella aun no lo había visto, pero le había dado una sensación extraña al verla, era como si ya la conociera.

-Parece que llego tarde-dijo una voz femenina causando que la peliazul voltee.

Era una mujer de cabello blanco y negro de excelentes proporciones.

-Investigadora Sasari-dijo la peliazul al reconocer a la chica que recién llegaba-¿Qué hace por aquí?-pregunto l peliazul.

-Quería beber una taza de café…pero veo que ya serraste-le respondió Sasari.

-No se preocupe…puedo esperar un poco más-le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Se lo agradecería-le dijo Sasari con una sonrisa.

La investigadora comenzó a caminar hasta donde la peliazul. Akusei sentía lo mismo al ver a la nueva chica, era nostalgia, pero a la vez era reconfortante ver a esas chicas. No quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ellas, pero le gano las ganas de probar lo que irradiaba esa aroma.

-¿Ah?-fue la reacción de ambas chicas al ver salir a un albino sin zapatos de entre las sombras. Su primer pensamiento fue que era una posible amenaza, pero esa opinión cambio al ver la inocencia en sus ojos.

-¿P-puedo… beber un café yo también?-pregunto como si de un niño se tratase-si no les molesta-añadió con un poco de vergüenza.

Pero esa reacción de niño inocente en un sujeto con esas comprensiones físicas. Lo único que hiso fue sacarle una sonrisa burlona a la peliazul, pero una expresión de comprensión de Sasari.

-Touka-san, ¿le molesta que entre?-le pregunto Sasari-en todo caso yo pago por lo que pida.

-Si ese es el caso… entonces no hay problema-le dijo la chica.

Ya dentro del café, Touka comenzó a preparar tres cafés, mientras Sasari y Akusei se sentaban en una de las mesas.

-Y ¿cómo te llamas?-Sasari comenzó la plática.

-M-mi nombre es Akusei-dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿No tienes apellido?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Preferiría no decirlo-lo dijo pensando en la reacción que les daría-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

-Mi nombre es Haimi Sasari-se presento ella.

-El mío es Touka Kirishima-ahora fue la peliazul que tomaba asiento colocando las tres tazas de café.

El albino tomo la taza y la probó, Sasari sonría al ver el comportamiento infantil de Akusei.

-Delicioso-elogio mirando a la peliazul-es el mejor café que he probado-le sonrió a la chica de forma sincera.

 _-Esa sonrisa… imposible-_ fue el pensamiento de Touka, para negar con la cabeza, pero aun averiguaría.

-¡Ah!-fue la expresión de Sasari tomándose la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Akusei sosteniéndole la mano con un semblante de preocupación.

-¿Ah?-la chica al ver el contacto de sus manos, lo único que hiso fue sonrojarse-SÍ, sí, sí, esto bien, es solo una pequeña jaqueca-le dijo sonrojada en mayor medida, a la vez que guardaba su mano debajo de la mesa.

-¿Segura?-insistió Akusei.

-Sí-le aclaro desviando la mirada.

-Cambiando de tema-comenzó Touka-¿De dónde vienes?-le pregunto a Akusei.

-…-el albino tardo unos segundos en contestar-…la verdad… no lo sé-dijo sacándole una gota en la nuca a ambas chicas-aunque recientemente estuve en una ciudad llamada Kuoh… un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable-les contaba con una sonrisa, pero luego recordó lo último que hiso ahí-en algún momento volveré, deje unos asuntos pendientes en ese lugar.

-Ya veo-dijo la chica de cabello azul comenzando a sospechar lo que le llamaba la atención.

-Por cierto ¿cual es tú edad?-ahora quien le pregunto fue Sasari.

-…Si mi memoria no me falla… diría que…algo más de 1 año-informo sacándoles gotas en la nuca a las chicas.

-¿No entiendo?-dijo Sasari.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el albino.

-Pongámoslo de esta manera-dijo Touka-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-le pregunto.

Akusei recordó entonces lo sucedido con Eto.

-Preferiría no contestar-dijo desviando la mirada-No soy muy bueno adivinando.

Sasari en ese momento escucho vibrar su celular. La chica lo miro para voltear a verlos a ellos.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo dejando dinero en la mesa.

Luego de que Sasari saliera, Touka volvió a mirar al albino.

-¿Ah?-fue su reacción al ver la cara suplicante del albino mientras tenia la taza de café enfrente de él.

Él solo le sonrió de forma suplicante.

-(Suspiro)-dejan escapar un suspiro trajo la tetera.

Sirviendo dos cafés más se sentó enfrente de él, aun no acababa de interrogarlo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué eres?-le pregunto, esa pregunta ya se le venía a la mente desde antes, pero no podía hacerla debido a la presencia de la investigadora.

Akusei alzo una ceja antes de contestar.

-Es la segunda vez que me asen esa pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa-pero aun no entiendo porque.

-Se que no eres humano-le dijo la chica mirándolo más de cerca-(Olfateando) pero no tienes el olor de un ghoul normal… por eso quiero saber lo que eres.

-Tú eres un ghoul-repitió con una sonrisa-pero no te puedo responder esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una mejor respuesta seria… que yo no sé que soy-al decir esto revelo sus alas de demonio y ángel, además de las de un dragón y su ojo kakugan.

Decir que Touka estaba sorprendida, era decir poco. La expresión que Touka puso fue de estupefacción.

-…Delicioso-fue lo que Touka murmuro acercándose sin darse cuenta a las alas del albino.

-Adelante-le dijo él.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica por fin reacciono.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-pregunto recuperando el sentido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que se refería, cuando noto que tocaba sus alas y tenía la cara muy cerca de ellas-Ah.

Fue lo que dijo moviéndose asía atrás.

-Perdón-se disculpo ruborizada-pero huele demasiado bien.

-No te preocupes-le resto importancia-supongo que ya me voy-le dijo guardando sus alas y dando media vuelta.

Pero cuando Akusei abrió la muerta, Touka lo detuvo.

-Antes de que te vayas… Quiero saber.

-Dime.

Touka quería saber cómo Akusei reaccionaria, cuando mencionara el próximo nombre.

-¿Que es lo que sabes de una persona llamada Issei?-fue la mención y del nombre y no la pregunta en sí, lo que Touka quería saber.

El albino se llevo una mano a la frente sin voltear a verla.

 _-Otra vez ese nombre… ¿porque me duele tanto la cabeza cuando lo escucho? …Issei… ¿quién demonios es Issei?-_ eran los pensamientos caóticos que circulaban su mente.

 _ **-Él no es nadie… no nos hace falta-**_ el albino escucho esa voz que escupía oscuridad dentro de su mente.

-¿Sabes quién es Issei?-de nuevo la pregunta de Touka.

Pero ahora el albino se dejo de sostener la cabeza, y sin voltearse a verla, le contesto.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre… y no nos hace falta… nosotros no necesitamos a nadie-sin decir más se fue.

-¿Plural? …-murmuro la chica-Issei…te recordare quien eres-fue lo que dijo apretando el puño.

Ya lo sabía, él Issei que ella conoció, él Issei que se sacrifico para salvar a Ryouko (La madre de Hinami), el sujeto que sonreí cuando ella le regañaba. Ahora no era el mismo que una vez fue, ahora no era la misma persona, no sabía cuántas personas era ahora. Pero sabía a quién rescataría.

 **En otro lugar.**

Akusei caminaba por las calles de Tokio, pero ahora iba más metido en su mente que en las propias calles que recorría.

 _-Issei… ¿Quién es?... ¿Lo conozco?...-_ era el pensamiento que Akusei tenía.

 _ **-No pienses en él… no lo necesitamos… no nos hace falta-**_ es voz desgraciada que inundaba su mente.

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _ **-No, quien soy no… ¿quién somos?... somos uno solo… soy tú y tú eres yo.**_

 _-¿No entiendo?..._

 _ **-Pero lo entenderemos… cuando llegue el momento-**_ al decir esto la voz desapareció.

-[Compañero…compañero… ¡Compañero!]

-¡¿Que!?-exclamo el albino.

-[Hace un momento tenias la mirada perdida]-le comento Ddraig.

-Ya veo-comento-(olfateando).

-[¿Qué hueles?]-pregunto el dragón.

Pero el albino no le contesto. En su lugar comenzó a correr en dirección de donde ese aroma provenía.

Al llegar, el albino se encontró enfrente de un restaurant con un mastodonte de 2 metros en la puerta.

-[Ahora comerás en restaurantes]-dijo Ddraig burlón.

Pero el albino poco caso le hiso, comenzó a caminar a la entrada del restaurante.

-¿Qué haces?-fue lo que le pregunto el mastodonte al albino.

Este no le respondió y solo siguió su camino.

-Parece que eres soldó-comento con una sonrisa arrogante.

¡PUM!

Pero sin decir nada el albino le golpeo en el esternón, rompiéndolo en el acto. El gigante cayo de espalda al suelo mientras escupía sangre, pero aun seguía vivo.

-Tu esternón está roto, primero los huesos que lo formaban cortaran levemente tu corazón, nada grave, pero lo suficiente para que derrame sangre, luego esa sangre se irá a tus pulmones por cada respiración que des, hasta que estos no puedan mas y colapsen. Morirás sintiendo como te ahogas con tu propia sangre, la sentirás subir por tu garganta, y terminaras por morir asfixiado en 5 minutos. Lo sé, ya lo he visto en varias ocasiones- las palabras del albino eran claras y verdaderas, lo que le enfundaba un profundo miedo-pero hoy me siento amable-comento con una sonrisa-acabare contigo ahora.

Al decir esto levanto su pie, los ojos del sujeto se abrieron en sobre manera.

¡PRUSSH!

Solo para luego abajarla y aplastar la cabeza del sujeto segando su vida y hacer una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo y su pie. Acto seguido despedazo en cuerpo del ghoul y lo metió en pedazo en su dimensión de bolcillo.

-Me servirá de alimento más tarde-comento volviendo su mirada al frente.

-[Eres un glotón]-le critico Ddraig.

Pero Akusei sin hacerle mínimo caso continuo adentrándose más en el restaurant. Caminaba por los pasillos, pero no veía nada más que puertas. Sin más que hacer se decidió a entrar en una. Dentro lo único que encontró fue una silla, pero, sus pies descalzos le permitieron sentir un mecanismo debajo de la mesa.

-Qué raro-dijo para sí mismo.

Poniéndose sobre la mesa Akusei hundió su mano en el suelo, justo debajo del sistema que abajaría la mesa.

Clic

Ese pequeño sonido era la señal de que logro activar el mecanismo. La mesa comenzó a bajar, y él se monto sobre ella al tiempo que lo hacía.

No fue un tramo demasiado largo antes de que llegara a una habitación subterránea de gran tamaño que tenía gradas y un piso de piedra manchado con sangre.

-Parece que se nos adelanto uno-comento un sujeto desde un barcón, siendo este el principal-Pero, no importa. Comenzaremos con el espectáculo-anuncio al tiempo que unas rejas se abrieran detrás del albino.

 _-[Parece una arena de combates]_

Akusei sonrió para sí.

De entre las rejas salió un sujeto que tenía la mitad de la cara quemada, dejando ver sus dientes y media al menos 2.03 de alto. Iba armado con un hacha de cocina manchada de sangre.

-¡Acaba con él!-exclamo el sujeto anterior.

Acatando la orden, el enorme sujeto comenzó una envestida contra Akusei. Este último por su parte solo sonrió.

 _-A pesar de ser tan grande, es más que obvio que se trata de un humano-_ era lo que Akusei pensaba sin moverse.

El gigante ya tenía su hacha sobre Akusei, pero este no se movía ni dejaba de sonreír.

-¡AAAHHHHG!

Fue el grito que el humano lanzo al tiempo que descendía su hacha para partirlo en dos.

¡TICKS!

Pero el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo fue todo lo que se logro escuchar. Akusei había desaparecido en el último segundo antes de ser golpeado.

-Muy lento-la voz del albino desde la espalda del gigante hiso que volteara.

(Geiser de sangre)

Pero el atender fue lo último que escucho la voz de el diciendo "Se acabo", y de inmediato sin vacilación un dolor pulsante atravesando su cabeza mediante su ojo. Acto seguido cae su cuerpo sin vida al suelo manchado con su sangre, dejando escapar el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Los espectadores habían visto como Akusei usando solo su dedo índice había atravesado la cabeza del gigante, acabando con su vida.

Inmediatamente el albino sonrió al saber lo próximo que sucedería.

Menos de un minuto pasar, Akusei revela sus alas ukakus cristalizadas, y en menos de medio segundo los cristales que disparo empalaron a todos los ghouls que se encontraban en ese lugar, dejando a todos y a cada uno de ellos sin vida y con una expresión de horror marcada en sus rostros. Y como un pequeño detalle, enormes cantidades de sangre pintaban tanto las paredes como el mismo suelo de un rojo delicioso a la vista de Akusei.

El albino se relamió los labios al captar tal cantidad de aromas en un mismo lugar.

-[¿Por qué siempre dejas una masacre por donde pasas?]-era la pregunta en voz ata que el dragón le formulaba.

-¿?-la expresión de confusión inocente que Akusei le dio, solo causo un suspiro en el dragón.

Sin nada más que decirse. Akusei procedió a darse banquete con todos aquellos a quien acababa de asesinar.

 **En otro lugar.**

El equipo del CCG conocido por el nombre de "Escuadrón Quinx Alfa" se encontraba caminando a uno de los lugares recién descubiertos del restaurante ghoul. La misión era simple, infiltrarse en dicho restaurante y obtener información sobre otras sucursales de restaurantes.

El primero de sus miembros era conocido por llevar el titulo del "Primer Quinx", además de ser el líder del escuadrón, no era otro que Makoto Shimura.

El segundo de sus miembros era Ichico Kurosami, (para abreviar se ve como el Ichigo de el arco fullbringer).

El tercero, Kenta Tadao (Se ve como Sasuke Uchija de Naruto shippuden solo que con el cabello azulado y más maduro), este llevaba su quinque escondido entre su ropa, una katana de hoja plateada, le fue fácil esconderla a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Eran solamente 3 investigadores, mas una mujer que recientemente no está con ellos, pero eran capases de enfrentarse a enemigos de mayor nivel que cualquier investigador, por algo su equipo Quinx se titula Alfa.

Claro, tampoco es como si los mandaran sin apoyo.

Un escuadrón de investigadores de alto rango liderado por Take Hirako. Solo tenían permitido actual si las cosas se le salían de control al escuadrón Quinx. Mientras tanto se posicionarían a una cuadra de distancia.

Pero la expresión de los tres investigadores cambio radicalmente al ver la entrada del restaurant sin ningún ghoul. Era más que sabido que en cada restaurant ghoul ponían a un sujeto a cuidar la entrada y verificar las membrecías.

Pero en la entrada de este lugar solo había un charco de sangre y varios trocitos de carne y uno que otro hueso.

Y lo más notable y escalofriante era el inconfundible olor metálico de la sangre que el viento transportaba desde adentro del edificio.

-Parece que alguien se nos adelanto- comento Kenta desenfundando su quinque.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer?-era Ichico quien preguntaba adentrándose unos pasos en el edificio.

-Entraremos. Ya he avisado a los refuerzos, ellos rodearan el edificio para evitar que alguien escape, nosotros debemos aventurarnos dentro-ordeno y informo Makoto- también me han informado que un escuadrón extra viene en camino.

Los investigadores se adentraron en el edificio armados con sus quinqués. No paso mucho antes de encontrar las escaleras que abajaban al piso de abajo donde se asían el "show".

Bajando las escaleras el olor a sangre se incremento, además un sonido extraño era audible.

-Tengamos mayor precaución, caminen con mayor silencio, parece que estamos cerca de algo-hablo Makoto.

Los otros dos solo asintieron acatando la orden de su líder.

Acercándose aun mas, lograron escuchar partes una conversación.

-Delicioso…en verdad muy rico-era una voz en estaxis.

Makoto fue el único que reconoció esa voz, en consecuencia apretó el mango de su quinque.

 **-Te encanta ¿verdad?**

Pero esa nueva voz era distinta, era similar en ciertos aspectos con la anterior. Pero esta tenía mayor maldad y se reconocía la sed de sangre que irradiaban sus palabras.

-Aun no sé quién eres- era lo que la primera le contestaba.

 **-Pronto lo sabrás.**

-Aun insistes con eso-comento Akusei desmotivado.

 **-Lo entenderás luego. Y cuando llegue ese momento lo adoradas como yo lo anhelo ahora.**

-No Ancio que llegue.

 **-No, pero es inevitable.**

-Pero no se a que te refieres. Tampoco sé quién eres.

-[¿Con quién hablas?]-era Ddraig quien interrumpía la conversación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Akusei como si acabase de salir de un trance-¿que acaba de pasar?-cuestiono mirando su alrededor y a sí mismo, su cuerpo estaba roja al conjunto que su ropa, rojo y goteando sangre de las personas que recién devoro.

-[Devoraste a todos como si fueras una bestia hambrienta a la que no se le ha alimentado durante años]-le dijo y añadió-[Y comenzaste a hablar solo. ¿Con quién hablabas?]

El albino se quedo pensando en que responder.

-Ese ghoul…-pronuncio Makoto-tengan mayor cuidado, ese ghoul fue quien acabo con la vida de Mougan y Hachikawa-la información causo que sudor frio bajara por las frentes de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Pero por que devora a su misma especie!?-quiso saber Kenta listo para atacar.

-No lo sé… pero tengan extremo cuidado, es el portador de la [Boosted Gear]-informo Makoto.

-Maldición-maldijo Ichico mientras sacaba su quinqué (el quinque tiene la forma de Zengetsu)-y yo que pensaba que esta misión no sería la gran cosa, y ahora nos salen con un ghoul de clase SSS.

-Informare a los refuerzos-dijo Makoto llevando su dedo al oído-¡!

Sin embargo, un cristal de fino tamaño, atravesó la pared y corto, levemente, las yemas de los dedos de Makoto junto a un pequeño corte en su oreja y destruyendo el comunicador.

 _-A mejorado-_ fue el pensamiento que recorrió la mente de Makoto mientras sudor frio bajaba por su frente.

-¿Creían que no los vería?-cuestiono Akusei desde la puerta, estaba con su ukaku cristalizado.

-Thc-Makoto solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Parece que no podremos evitar el enfrentamiento directo-hablo Kenta listo para el ataque.

-¡Alto Kenta!- Makoto intento evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, pero era tarde, Kenta ya se había arrojado contra Akusei- ¡Demonios! ¡Ichico vamos!-exclamo a su otro subordinado, quien asintió para que ambos comenzaran a correr en contra de Akusei.

El albino solo los esperaba con una sonrisa dentuda. Era obvia su confianza.

Kenta fue el primero, ataco con un corte al dorso de Akusei, pero este solo hecho el cuerpo asía atrás y lo evito, Kenta continuo usando el talón de su pie izquierdo para dar una patada potenciada con el corte fallido, pero Akusei nuevamente hecho la cabeza asía atrás y la evito. En consecuencia Kenta quedo de espaldas. Akusei solo lo empujo con una mano.

Inmediatamente Ichico ataco usando su quinque para cortar desde arriba al mismo tiempo que Makoto usaba sus espadas para intentar cortar las piernas de Akusei. Este solo sonrió.

-¡!

Grande fue la impresión de los investigadores al seguir de largo con sus ataques.

-¿Donde?

-Parece que será más fácil de lo que pensé-Akusei hablo desde en medio de los tres investigadores, había ocultado sus alas ukakus pero su ojo seguía igual-este lugar es muy reducido para usar mis alas-menciono a la vez que un kagune distinto cubría sus brazos.

-¡Qué demonios!-Makoto exclamo sobresaltado al ver otro tipo de kagune- _se supone que su kagune era ukaku y rinkaku._

-¡Es de tipo quimera!-ichico no pudo evitar apretar su quinque.

Cuando el nuevo kagune se termino de formar, este cubrió ambos brazos de Akusei, era como una hoja de color negro con un filo rojo brillante y varios patrones de líneas rojas en las partes negras en su brazo derecho.

El izquierdo era diferente, eran varios cristales que se formaban a partir de su antebrazo, estos eran rojos y parecía que se podían alargar, el resto de su mano fue cubierta por el kagune de color negro cristal formando una garra de color negro en lo que antes fue una mano.

-Que dicen si comenzamos de una vez-hablo como si fueran a jugar un juego de niños.

-Esto se complicara-anuncio Kenta sudando frio.

Akusei no espero más y se lanzo en contra de Makoto y ichico. Kenta fue en contra de Akusei desde la espalda.

Makoto detuvo el ataque de Akusei, pero fue necesario que usara ambas espadas para hacerlo.

Ichico por su parte uso el filo de su hoja para evitar que la mano izquierda lo alcanzara. Ambos investigadores fueron arrastraros dos pasos asía atrás.

-I-increíble-fue lo que pudo pronunciar Ichico.

Kenta no perdió tiempo en acortar la distancia, y lanzo una estocada con la punta de su espada, atravesando el cuerpo de Akusei, pero este solo mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Porque se ríe?-pregunto Kenta retorciendo la espada.

-Es un masoquista-informo Makoto.

-Caíste-fue lo que dijo Akusei.

-A que te… ¡guah!- Kenta no pudo terminar cuando escupió una gran cantidad de sangre al tipo que fue arrastrado contra los escalones de la escalera mientras era traspasado su abdomen por una cola bikaku de color negro con varias líneas rojas que salía de la espalda baja de Akusei.

Acto seguido Akusei usando su cola, estrello a Kenta contra el techo y el piso seguidas veces. Para luego hacerlo contra las paredes hasta que una de estas se rompió y el investigador fue lanzado al lugar en donde se encontraba la masacre.

-Uno menos-fue lo que dijo sin quitar la vista de Makoto y Ichico.

-¡Maldito!

Las garras de su mano izquierda se alargaron causando que Ichico se viera obligado a soltar su quinque para tomar distancia de un salto. Makoto separo el filo de sus espadas del kagune para tomar distancia junto a su subordinado.

-Este juguete ya no te sirve-pronuncio el albino apretando la garra que sostenía el quinque de Ichico, destruyéndolo como si fuera una lata vacía.

-Thc…maldito-dijo Ichico al ver su quinque destruido.

-(Olfateando)…delicioso-pronuncio el ghoul de cabello teñido de sangre, acto seguido trituro al más el quinque que sostenía.

-¡!

Pero lo que de verdad impresiono a los investigadores fue el hecho de que devorada lo que quedaba del quinque.

Hasta entonces ningún ghoul había devorado, o intentado, comerse un quinque. Lo más cercano a esto fue cuando el ghoul ciempiés había devorado parte de la armadura arata de Shinohara hace algunos años.

-¡S-se…se comió el quinque!-logro pronunciar Ichico.

-Delicioso-pronuncio el ghoul ignorando temporalmente a los investigadores-quiero más-dijo volteando a verlos.

-Esa mirada es perturbadora-dijo Ichico a la vez que un escalofrió subía su espina dorsal.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Makoto-no podremos luchar usando los kagunes en un lugar tan serrado.

La puerta estaba a solo 3 metros, pero el ghoul estaba a 2. Y no podían darle la espalda a un ghoul de este tipo, sería estúpido. Fue entonces que el investigador Makoto supo qué hacer, aun que no le agradara la idea.

-¡Toma!-exclamo Makoto lanzándole sus espadas.

-¿¡Makoto que haces!?

-¡Salgamos ahora!-exclamo Makoto volteándose a la puerta.

Fue entonces que Ichico se dio cuenta de la decisión de su superior. Solo vasto ver a Akusei tomar las espadas para devorarlas, Makoto había sacrificado su quinque para que pudieran salir de allí. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, el investigador corrió asía la puerta, por la que salió junto a Makoto.

Akusei devora las espadas en segundos. Pero esos segundos eran más que suficientes para que los investigadores salieran. Akusei tono esto inmediatamente, pero solo sonrió luego de acabar de devorar las espadas.

-Aquí podremos usar nuestros kagunes-dijo Makoto revelando sus alas ukakus y sus 4 apéndices rinkakus-no te contengas cuando lo tengamos en frente.

-No lo hare-Ichico asintió revelando su kagune. Siendo este de tipo koukaku, empezaba desde su omoplato y bajaba rodeando el brazo en círculos hasta el codo, desde allí bajaba por el antebrazo y llegaba hasta medio metro después de la mano formando una hoja de color negro con un filo rojo (vean el de Shuu Tsukiyama para darse una mejor imagen de la forma). Al tiempo que su kakugan se hacía presente en su ojo derecho.

Ambos investigadores estaban en guardia frente a la puerta a la espera de que Akusei saliera.

¡PLUSH!

-¡!

Pero lo que no esperaron fue que este saliera desde la pared que estaba a su lado. Los había tomado por sorpresa, y fácilmente pudo acabar con Makoto usando su nuevo koukaku.

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUSH!

Pero antes de tocar al investigador, Akusei recibió 4 proyectiles desde uno de sus costados causando pequeñas explosiones que lo mandaron a chocan contra la pared para luego caer al suelo.

-¡Au no has acabado con migo!

-¡Kenta!-exclamaron ambos investigadores al ver a su compañero con sus heridas regeneradas pero con el agujero aun en su ropa manchada de sangre.

No era otro que Kenta, quien tenía su kagune saliendo de su espalda alta, una especie de caja negra con múltiples agujeros por los que había disparado a Akusei los proyectiles. Este kagune era una segunda versión del kagune de él Quinx "Ginshi Shirazu" del escuadrón Quinx beta.

-Je, ahora sé porque me eras conocido-hablo Akusei poniéndose en pie-te eres uno de los investigadores que enfrente la última vez-menciono mirando a Makoto.

-Parece que no me has olvidado-dijo Makoto con media sonrisa pero sin bajar la guardia.

-Este so vuelve más divertido… pero tengo algo que me llama más la atención-dijo mirando al techo.

-¡¿Crees que te dejaremos ir?!-exclamo Kenta.

-¿Crees que puedan ganarme?-pregunto con una sonrisa de auto-confianza.

Los investigadores no le contestaron. Akusei luego suspiro.

-Les daré 4 minutos de mi tiempo- les dijo mostrándoles cuatro dedos-Comencemos de una vez- dijo volviendo a formar su kagune koukaku en sus brazos.

-¡En tres minutos te venceré!-exclamo Kenta disparándole proyectiles.

Akusei corrió contra Kenta mientras era el blanco de esos proyectiles, mientras corría se movía a los lados y curvaba levemente su cuerpo para esquivar los ataques.

 _-Mierda-_ pensó Kenta empuñando su quinque a la espera del ghoul.

¡TICKS!

Ichico lo intersecto chocando ambos koukakus. Kenta aprovechó el momento para lanzarse con un corte descendente con su quinque.

¡TINK!

Pero Akusei retuvo la hoja con su garra izquierda, y demostrando su fuerza, movió la espada que era sostenida por ambas manos de Kenta. El investigador tenía la cara roja como demostración de la fuerza que aplicaba para no retroceder, pero era inútil. Akusei lo dominaba con extrema facilidad.

Makoto acorto la distancia por el lado donde Akusei no tenía como defenderse. Estando a solo 2 metros de distancia le ataco con sus rinkakus. Pero antes de que estos le impactaran en la espalda, Akusei revelo su cola bikaku, que salió disparada cual resorte contra Makoto, esta había superado a los rinkakus y se dirigió contra Makoto, más específicamente a su abdomen, pero antes de perforarlo, la punta de este se abrió tomando una forma parecida a una mano de gran tamaño.

Dicha mano sujeto a Makoto por el abdomen y lo levanto por el aire hasta estrellarlo contra el techo con gran fuerza.

-¡Guah!-Makoto escupió sangre al ser impactado contra el techo.

Pero la cola no lo soltó, y lo volvió a estrellar contra el suelo con mayor fuerza. La cola dejo a Makoto en el suelo y se volvió a elevar en el aire, estando allí cambio su forma a una masa con picos.

¡PUM!

De nueva cuenta, la masa se estrelló contra la espalda de Makoto causando que este escupiera mayor cantidad de sangre, los ojos del investigador se cerraron sin que lo pudiera evitar. Perdiendo la conciencia más no la vida.

-¡Makoto-san!-exclamo Ichico al ver a su líder reducido.

¡TICK!

Haciendo un esfuerzo logro soltar su koukaku del de Akusei sin recibir heridas. Agachándose logro evitar el corte de Akusei, y aprovechando la posición logro hacerle un corte en el costado del abdomen. Luego de ese corte Ichico salto asía atrás para tomar distancia.

¡TICK!

Pero Akusei ignoro ese corte y partió la espada que retenía. Kenta aprovechó el momento para saltar asía atrás y tomar distancia mientras le disparaba múltiples proyectiles que Akusei no se molestaba en esquivar.

-Es muy fuerte-menciono Kenta.

-No te distraigas-le indico Ichico.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Akusei seguía de pie y sus heridas se terminaron de cerrar.

-3 minutos-le dijo tronando uno de sus dedos de su garra izquierda.

-¡!

Akusei lanzo su cola contra ambos, Kenta le disparaba proyectiles, pero la cola seguía como si nada. Al llegar a ellos ataco desde arriba, ambos saltaron a los costados para evitar el ataque, pero eso no era un ataque. Akusei enterró más la cola en el suelo, para acto seguido usarla para impulsarse él para acortar la distancia. Akusei parecía una bala dirigía a Ichico, este se preparó para recibirlo.

¡TRISHCK!

Ambos chocaron los filos de sus kagunes… pero solo uno se rompió.

(Geiser de sangre)

Akusei se encontraba parado detrás de Ichico, mientras el filo de su koukaku goteaba sangre. Este último estaba de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el muñón que antes era su brazo derecho, junto a él estaba su brazo y su koukaku dividido en 4 pedazos.

-Aún son muy débiles-dijo Akusei sin mirarlo.

¡PUSH!

La cola se despegó del suelo…

¡PUM!

…y le dio un golpe a Ichico mandándolo a arrastrarse por el suelo.

-¡Ichico!-exclamo Kenta corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero.

-Se acabó el tiempo-dijo Akusei guardando sus kagunes-háganse fuertes para nuestro próximo encuentro-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú no iras a ningún lado!

-Crees que puedes evitarlo- era más un comentario que una pregunta.

Kenta se quedó inmóvil, los brazos y las piernas le temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sabía lo que le sucedía, más no lo admitiría.

Akusei desplego sus alas de dragón.

-Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Acto seguido salió volando atravesando el techo, dejando solo un hueco que dejaba mirar el cielo nocturno.

Akusei volaba con una dirección en particular, una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. No pasaron más de 2 minutos antes de que llegara a su objetivo. Aterrizo en un parque cerca de una fuente. Era de noche y no había nadie, acto seguido se metió en la fuente para bañarse.

 **Momentos después.**

Una chica de al menos 26 años de cabello verde, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Sabía que una persona la seguía, pero eso solo le sacaba una sonrisa divertida. Apropósito se metió en un callejón, la persona la siguió.

-Me has estado siguiendo desde un rato-hablo sin voltearse.

-¿Te distes cuenta?-dijo la persona que la seguía.

-Cuando estas en mi nivel no es fácil sorprenderme-dijo la mujer volteándose. Pero al hacerlo no había nadie-¿ah?

-¿Creí que no estaba a tu nivel?-pregunto burlonamente desde su espalda, la había rodeado con sus brazos en un abrazo- te extrañe- le susurro- Eto-chan- la mujer se sonrojo al sentir el aliento caliente del joven en su oreja.

Era un contacto inocente, no había segundas intenciones en él, pero Eto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearla protectoramente, ese cálido aliento en su cuello, ese poderoso torso contra su espalda. Era excitante, pero la persona era tan inocente como un niño.

Un simple niño, los niños pueden hacer cosas malas sin sentir remordimiento o culpa, tampoco saben que están haciendo algo malo, por este hecho Rizevim lo usaba de forma descarada para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Era simple, pero efectivo… aunque de una manera bastante cruel.

Ella seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, pero el deshizo el abrazo y la miro con una sonrisa. Ella se voltio para mirarlo, solo para sonrojarse al ver su rostro tan masculino y atractivo, pero a la vez tan inocente y carismático. Era una combinación perfecta de blanco y negro, de caos y orden. No era común ver eso, pero tampoco es desagradable.

-Te traje un regalo- hablo el con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella reacciono ante sus palabras y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué será?-pregunto siguiéndole el juego, pero sabía que era algo de comer.

-Es un regalo que te traje de Asgard-este hecho causo que Eto levantara una ceja.

-Ahora si quiero saber que es-comento intentando mirar que es lo que Akusei tenía detrás de la espalda.

-Le pertenecía a un sujeto llamado Heimdall- comento sobresaltando a Eto, después de todo, Heimdall es un dios.

Akusei entonces le enseño su puño, y luego abrió la mano. En ella se encontraba un ojo de extravagante color.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-pregunto la chica algo atónita.

-Es uno de los ojos de Heimdall-le dijo con una sonrisa- te lo traje porque el sabor que ese sujeto tenia era uno de los mejores.

-En verdad te lo agradezco-le dijo tomando el ojo, y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Dónde está el otro?

Akusei entonces se rasco la nuca.

-Destruí el otro cuando vencí a ese sujeto-dijo con una gota en su mejilla-¿Era importante?-pregunto un poco nervioso.

-No-fue la respuesta de ella con una sonrisa-¿qué sucedió con Heimdall?-pregunto curiosa.

-No fue fácil matarlo-estas solas palabras impresionaron de sobre manera a la chica.

Después de todo, estaban hablando de un dios, no era un oponente cualquiera. Y si Akusei había sido capaz de asesinarlo, era una prueba de cual poderoso puede llegar a ser este poder inocente que confía en ella. Un poder tan grande bajo sus manos.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Eto guardando el ojo.

Akusei en ese entonces no lo sabía. Pero, le había dado el poder de ver todo, el ojo de Heimdall, un ojo que permite ver todo.

Mientras caminaban Akusei no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Eto-chan ¿el abuelo Rizevim me tiene otra misión?-pregunto curioso.

Eto por su parte decidió adelantarle algo de su próxima misión.

-En tu próxima misión aras el papel de guardaespaldas junto a Ayato-informo causando que Akusei levantara una Ceja.

-¿Guardaespaldas?-repitió sin entender.

-Es un trabajo que consiste en proteger a otra persona.

-¿Y yo y Rabbit a quien tenemos que proteger?-Eto alzo una ceja por la nueva forma por la que lo llamo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-A un ghoul de clase SS conocido como "Big madame", tú misión, junto con Ayato, es garantizar la protección de ese ghoul durante un evento conocido como la subasta-informo dándole una idea.

-¿Subasta?

-Es un evento que los ghouls organizan para vender a otras especies que tengan buen sabor-informo y añadió en tono severo:-Tú no te distraigas con la "mercancía" y presta más atención a tú tarea- Akusei asintió como cachorro regañado- si lo haces te daré un premio- y cual perro estas palabras emocionaron.

-¿Cuándo será esta subasta?-pregunto un poco ansioso.

-Dentro de dos días. Varios ghouls importantes irán a este evento, será patrocinado por los payasos.

Payasos: una banda de ghouls que normalmente no se afilian ni actúan en eventos como este. Son como una banda liberar de ghouls que solo actual por sus intereses personales, en otras palabras; Sola para divertirse.

Akusei ya sabía de varias bandas y organizaciones de ghouls. Y no era como si le importara.

-¿Puedo dar una vuelta?-pregunto con ojos suplicantes.

Eto pensó que era para alimentarse, por lo que respondió suspirando:

-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado.

-Gracias Eto-chan- agradeció para comenzar a correr, pero Eto lo detuvo antes.

-Ten-le dijo lanzándole una nueva mascara.

-Gracias Eto-chan-agradeció para guardarla.

 **En otro lugar.**

Akusei ahora caminaba tranquilamente. No paso mucho hasta que llego a un club nocturno, era fácil diferenciarlo, en ningún otro edificio sonaba la música. Era eso lo que le había llamado la atención a ese lugar. Sin más que hacer decidió entrar.

Dentro pudo ver a muchas personas, parecía que se divertían haciendo algo extraño. Estaban muy pegaditos unos con otros, de repente la música cambio y las personas comenzaron a tener un estilo más liberar.

Akusei por su parte se unió, para ver por su parte. No paso mucho tiempo bailando hasta que una fémina se le acercó. Ella vestía un abrigo negro con capucha que dejaba ver solo unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro, y llevaba un pañuelo blanco que cubrió la parte inferior de su cara. Se le notaba a leguas que era linda. Se le acercó a él con el estilo liberar que la música le indicaba, hasta que estaban uno en frente del otro.

-¿Estas solo?-pregunto la chica.

-Sí, ¿y tú?-respondió y pregunto.

-Estoy esperando a una amiga-le dijo ella-pero puedo acompañarte mientras tanto.

-¿Puedo saber tú nombre?-le pregunto curioso.

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de una persona sin primero presentarse- le indico ella.

-…Pero tú fuiste quien se acercó a mí-le dijo no queriendo revelar su nombre.

La chica lo pensó un momento, para luego sonreír debajo del pañuelo.

-Nutcracker-le dijo Ella- me puedes decir nutcracker.

-Bien-le dijo con una sonrisa, que de cierto modo le gusto a ella.

-Ahora me puedes decir el tuyo-le dijo ella al ver que él omitió ese detalle.

-Akusei.

La simple pronunciación de dicho nombre hiso que se desequilibrada por un momento. Pero se recuperó rápidamente. No era de extrañar esa reacción, eran muchos los ghouls quienes conocían ese nombre. Desde hace unos días se rumoreaba que el Aogiri ahora tenía un nuevo ghoul de rango SSS capaz de rivalizar con el búho, y en otros rumores, contra el rey de un ojo. Claro, varios de estos rumores eran descartados. Pero hubo uno que todos conocían, hablaba sobre un ghoul que ataco una de las bases del CCG por sí solo, además de que pudo salir con vida luego de acabar con varios investigadores de clase especial. El nombre de ese ghoul ya era conocido tanto por ghouls como por investigadores. Akusei (El nombre se traduce a "Maligno", que vendría siendo "entidad maligna de poder absoluto").

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto él albino inocentemente, no sabía que reputación tenía su nombre.

-C-creí que dijiste que te llamabas Akusei- le dijo ella recuperando el aliento.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije-ahora lo confirmo.

-Pero… no eres lo que yo esperaba-le dijo mirándolo, en especial su inocencia.

-¿Esperabas?-repitió alzando una ceja.

-Tú nombre, es conocido por la mayoría de los ghouls-le revelo ella-y con ello saben lo que has hecho.

En ese momento la música cambio a una más lenta, automáticamente las parejas se pegaron más. Akusei no espero a que la chica reaccionara para posicionarse imitando a las demás parejas. No supo porque, pero le era familiar la música, y sin saber cómo, comenzó a bailarla al compás y con maestría y experiencia, Nutcracker solo se dejaba guiar por su compañero.

-No veo como eso tendría que importarme-hablo él a lo que ella había dicho antes-pero no saben todo lo que he hecho-dijo pensando en su viaje a Asgard, y los sucesos anteriores de esa noche.

Ahora estaba confirmado. Akusei era un monstruo, pero era un monstruo de mentalidad inocente. Y a ella le convenía hacerse con un amigo de tal fuerza. Y que mejor amigo que uno con la mentalidad de un niño fácil de manipular.

Pero la curiosidad no desaparecía, y quiso saber que tan inocente era. Por lo tanto no pudo evitar preguntar, no sin cierta malicia:

-Aku-chan-el albino sonrió por el mote cariñoso- ¿qué tanto sabes sobre las mujeres?-pregunto con total malicia.

Otra vez este tema. Solamente conocía a tres mujeres y este tema siempre salía a relucir.

-Diría que no demasiado-dijo queriendo evitar el tema.

-Are otra pregunta-anuncio la chica-¿Qué piensa de mí? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué tan bonita crees que soy?-pregunto con curiosidad, pero esperaba que fuera otro de los que le decían que era linda con la intención de llevarla a la cama, ese era un error que la divertía.

Bonita… no era una palabra que definiera su belleza, linda… no, tampoco le hacía honor. ¿Entonces qué?, eran las dudas que tenía Akusei en ese momento. Sin saber que decía, sus labios se movieron solos.

-Bonita-pronuncio lo que ella se esperaba, pero añadió:- no es una palabra que se adecue a tú belleza. Tú eres hermosa-sin poder evitarlo Nutcracker se sonrojo y sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al pecho, ya la música había cambiado a una de estilo libre.

Nunca…nunca nadie le había dicho palabras tan hermosas…nunca la habían llamado hermosa. Esto era una experiencia nueva. Pero le gusto, mejor dicho, le encanto que la llamaran hermosa. Sonriendo para sí misma, quiso llegar más lejos, y sonriendo con mayor malicia pregunto:

-¿Qué tanto sabes de los hombres?

-Yo soy un hombre.

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso-dijo pero él la interrumpió.

-Podremos hablar luego, creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde-le dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-No hay problema-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces nos vemos Nut-chan- se despidió sonrojándola por el mote.

Cuando Nutcracker estuvo sola susurro para sí.

-Tú aun no lo sabes… pero serás mío-palabras que eran dirigidas en más de un significado.

Akusei por su parte se reunió con Eto poco después de que saliera del club, ya estaban llegando al castillo cuando Eto le dijo. Luego de llegar se encontraron con Rizevim que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Akusei-dijo el peliplata-¿Te gustan las peleas con oponentes fuertes?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, me gusta. ¿Tienes un nuevo desafío?-pregunto sonriendo.

Rizevim sonrió para sí.

-Sí, pero lo conocerás luego de la subasta.

-Supongo que está bien.

Sin más que decir continúo su camino junto a Eto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Akusei se encontraba acostado en su cama, no tenía puesta camisa. Solo unos pantalones negros gastados.

Toc, Toc, Toc

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención.

-Entre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no era otra persona que Eto.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le pregunto la chica, él solo negó con la cabeza-¿Te pasa seguido?-ahora la respuesta fue positiva.

La chica se acercó hasta la cama donde se acostó abrazándolo, él por su parte se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. Ella, también sonrojada, no dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban, el silencio en la oscuridad de la noche era la música que los acunaba. Eto sabía de las pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches, pero hasta ahora no le había hecho nada. No entendió la razón, pero ahora no le importaba, lo único que en realidad le importaba en ese momento era el dueño de ese cálido cuerpo junto a ella, sin ser su intención, una sonrisa adorno sus labios al tiempo que serraba los ojos.

Akusei también sonrió, pero era una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Algo que ella tal vez no se merecía… pero él no lo sabía… o tal vez lo negaba. Después de todo, ella pudo detener su sufrimiento cuando quisiera… pero ella no hiso nada. Pero lo que hiso era más que suficiente… ella nunca lo dejo, siempre estuvo hay, junto a él. Y él le agradecía por ese simple acto.

Con una sonrisa ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo… ciegos de un futuro atroz.

 **Cambio de escena.**

-Dos semanas- fue lo que dijo Rizevim a varias personas frente a él-tiene dos semanas.

-Si la larva es tan buena como dicen, dos semanas son más que suficiente-quien hablaba era el dragón maligno conocido como Azi Dahaka.

Rizevim le acababa de ordenar que entrenara a Akusei en el uso de la magia. Le había dado dos semanas luego de la subasta. Era el tiempo que pondría de por medio para la pelea entre los virus.

-En dos semanas probare que soy mejor-dijo un él sujeto conocido como Alex.

Rizevim sonrió, en dos semanas se libraría una lucha por ver quién es el mejor. El virus Black light vs el virus del que su nieto era portador. El virus Evolución. Pero solo uno saldría vivo. A Rizevim no le importaba quien, solo quería saber cuál era el mejor títere.

Lo que ninguno sabia, era que esa lucha liberaría la el inicio del fin.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo.**

 **Si se bien que me tarde, pero ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir. Además, otras personas tardan hasta meses en subir un capitulo. Comparado con eso yo no duro demasiado para actualizar.**

 **Bueno las razones por las que me tarde ya las conocen, pero se las vuelvo a repetir.**

 **1-Las clases ya empezaron y estoy full ocupado.**

 **2-No tengo tiempo para escribir debido al trabajo.**

 **Esas son todas las razones. Pero ahora puedo escribir los fines de semana ya que los voy a tener libres. Intentare escribir lo más que pueda en ese tiempo.**

 **Bueno, a estas alturas ya deberían saber quién y de donde es Alex. Y este personaje tendrá un papel pequeño pero de enorme importancia en el transcurso de la historia. Y la pelea contra Akusei (spoiler), les adelanto que un personaje que (creo) ustedes no se esperan, será el vencedor.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review o están siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir me despido humildemente Bye.**


	9. Ruptura VI

(Nota del autor: ahora usare "—"para los diálogos de personajes, y usare "-"para otras cosas como los honoríficos)

 **Capitulo-9: Ruptura parte** **VI** **: La subasta primera parte.**

 **Kuoh/residencia Gremory (antes Hyodo).**

El grupo Gremory y Sitri se encontraban reunidos en frente de un holograma de Sirzechs, Azazel también se encontraba con ellos. La expresión del maou era seria al igual que la de Azazel. La razón de esto era una reciente información que les llego a sus manos.

Issei, o ahora Akusei, recientemente obtuvieron información sobre dicho ghoul. Era sobre su primera y única aparición, en uno de los distritos de Tokio, ahora sabían dónde había estado durante esos dos años, también sabían que formaba parte de un grupo de ghouls conocido como el Aogiri, además de eso, se enteraron que el CCG lo había clasificado como SSS. Pero lo que era peor, se enteraron por parte de Odín de que en Asgard habían puesto precio a su cabeza luego de la muerte de Heimdall. Y lo que era más grave, varias de las deidades de Asgard ya habían contratado a caza-recompensas y asesinos para que lo capturaran vivo o muerto. Este mensaje se esparció por otros 7 mundos.

Odín había intentado calmar la cólera de sus hijos, pero la muerte de Heimdall y la destrucción de más de la mitad de Asgard, habían causado que el padre de todo no tuviera más remedio que aceptar las demandas.

Y si las cosas no eran bastante malas. Una de las reliquias de Asgard, más específicamente, la espada que activa al Bifrost había sido robada durante el ataque. Sin ella no les sería posible reconstruirlo. Y las acusaciones sobre quien la poseía cayeron sobre Akusei.

Además de eso Asgard ahora estaba con las defensas bajas para cualquier ataque que podría recibir.

—Ahora ya saben cuál es su misión—dijo el maou a lo que ambos grupos asintieron—entonces les deseo suerte—y con eso el holograma desapareció.

Ambos grupos no tardaron medio segundo en comenzar a empacar, tenían que ir a Tokio y no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían. Azazel no dijo nada, sabía lo que estaban sintiendo. Vali también había salido a investigar por su propia cuenta junto a su equipo. Sin más que hacer el exlíder de los ángeles caídos prendió un cigarro.

—Issei… ese muchacho es muy problemático—dijo soltando una leve risa.

Pero en la habitación de las chicas era otra cosa. Asia por su parte estaba sonrojada, mientras Akeno y Xenovia se reían e Irina asía un puchero.

— ¡No es justo! Asia fue la única que pudo pasar tiempo con I-kun—era la queja que Irina tenia.

—Ara, ara, y ¿cómo esta Ise-kun? Asia—pregunto Akeno—Ha, el hecho de que me hayas podido dormir con él, me hace sentir celos—comento dejando escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué más hicieron tú e Issei? ¿Puede que hayan hecho algo más que solo dormir?—era Xenovia que le insinuaba cosas poco decentes.

Por su parte la rubia estaba más roja que un tomate.

—E-e-e-eso n-no p-p-paso—tartamudeaba de la vergüenza.

—Asia-san es muy tierna—dijo Akeno con una mano en su mejilla.

—Yo todavía me pregunto si Ise sigue siendo virgen—este comentario callo todas las voces en la habitación— ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?—quien pregunto al ver la calma silenciosa que adornaba la habitación n fue otro que quien lo comento, siendo esta Rossweisse. Que hasta entonces no había entrado en cuenta de sus palabras.

Un aura depresiva adorno la habitación junto a un silencio abismal.

—Gremory-sempai Sona-kaicho quiere saber si…—pero Saji que recién entraba se calló al ver la sombra que cubría los ojos de las chicas.

—¡!

En menos de un segundo se desato una conmoción que tenía como juguete al rubio.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡La virginidad de Ise me pertenece!—era Rias quien gritaba lanzándoles almohadas.

— ¡La primera el reclamar el cuerpo de Issei-sama seré yo!—en este caso fue Ravel que en ese momento tenía a Saji por los pelos mientras lo abofeteaba.

— ¡YO soy su amiga de la infancia, tengo derecho a ser la primera! Era Irina que se encontraba en su forma de ángel mientras le daba de coscorrones al rubio.

—Ise-sempai primero tiene que hacer Bōchujūtsu conmigo—declaraba Koneko a la vez que le aplicaba una llave a pierna de Saji.

— ¡La primera en tener un hijo con Ise-kun seré yo!—declaro Xenovia golpeando a Saji en la mejilla mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello con un candado.

 **En Tokyo.**

— ¡ACHUU!...—cierto albino estaba teniendo un ataque de estornudos mientras estaba en la azotea de un edificio.

Junto a él se encontraba la pequeña momia Eto, y el compañero de misiones de Akusei, Ayato Kirishima.

—I-kun ¿te encuentras bien?—la preocupación en la voz de Eto era más que visible.

—No te enfermaras ahora ¿o sí, mascota?—ahora era Ayato quien lo llamaba como de costumbre—recuerda que mañana es la subasta.

Akusei lo miro con el ceño fruncido debido al apodo.

—No, solo son alergias—dijo pasando un dedo debajo de su nariz— ¿nunca has tenido uno kuro-bonny?—fue más una pregunta que un insulto, pero por la forma en la que lo llamo parecía lo contrario.

— ¡Quieres inicial un pelea, mascota!—le dijo el peliazul de forma hostil mientras se ponía en frente del albino.

Akusei por su parte solo le dedico una sonrisa y le contesto:

—Me encantaría inicial una pelea.

—Les agradecería que no lo hicieran—sugirió un ghoul que recién llegaba acompañado de otro de mayor tamaño.

—Hasta que por fin llegan—dijo Eto a los dos recién llegados.

No eran otros que Tatara y Noro, quienes habían llegado.

—Hubiéramos llegado más tarde y estos dos hubieran comenzado una pelea—dijo el ghoul de cabello blanco conocido como Tatara, refiriéndose a Ayato y a Akusei—Parece que no eres demasiado buena como líder.

Ese tono que el ghoul uso en sus últimas palabras era demasiado acusador, además de malicioso. Era claro que venía con otras intenciones. Pero ella supo cómo disimular que no lo escucho.

—A veces los niños necesitan desahogarse—le dijo en tono de broma—entiendo porque I-kun se comporta como tal, pero no porque Ayato lo imita.

—No soy ningún niño—dijo Ayato indignado—y no me compares con la mascota—Akusei por su parte solo se hurgaba el oído con el dedo meñique mientras tenía los ojos serrados y una expresión de desinterés total.

—Kuro-bonny, no entiendo porque insistes en llamarme mascota—espeto Akusei soplando un poco de cera de su dedo.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú insistes en llamarme Kuro-bonny—declaro Ayato mientras le temblaba una ceja.

—Pero ese es tú nombre ¿no?—era cierto, Ayato era conocido por ese apodo, pero Akusei lo había cambiado de forma leve.

—…—Ayato por su parte no respondía y solo apretó los dientes.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… De ves reconocerlo. El niño te gano en esta—no era otro que Naki quien llegaba acompañado por Gagi y Guge, y un ghoul de menor tamaño y de aspecto femenino.

—Parece que podemos comenzar—anuncio Tatara.

 **En otro lugar.**

En las enfermerías del CCG se encontraban los tres miembros del escuadrón Quinx Alfa. Apenas se estaban quitando las vendas luego de su lucha anterior, pero no estaban solos, con ellos se encontraban Arima y Mutsuki Washuu.

—Así que se enfrentaron al Sekiryuutei—menciono Washuu.

—No solo eso—comenzó a decir Makoto—La última vez que lo enfrente, no era tan fuerte—dijo mirando sus manos temblar—no tuvimos oportunidad—diciendo esto apretó sus manos.

—Ese ghoul… ni siquiera uso la [Boost Gear] para enfrentarnos—cuando Kenta dijo esto, Makoto abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Es cierto…—pronuncio Makoto en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos lo escucharan.

— ¿Qué cosa Makoto-dono?—pregunto Washuu, a lo que todos se quedaron mirando al pelinegro.

—Ese ghoul… no es el mismo que nos atacó la última vez—esta teoría hiso que sus compañeros lo miraran—La última vez, uso la [Boosted Gear] y dos tipos de kagunes.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—cuestiono Ichico.

—En esta ocasión… no solo no uso la [Boosted Gear] sino que también nos atacó con dos tipos de kagunes distintos—la mente de Makoto le jugaba bromas en ese momento, siendo que no pudo recordar que Akusei había comenzado usando sus alas ukakus.

—Quieres decir que no era la misma persona—hablo Arima por primera vez.

—No estoy seguro…—dijo bajando la mirada—Pero es muy probable.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—Esto nos complicada mucho las cosas—hablo Arima rompiendo el silencio—Pero me pregunto ¿porque no los asesino?

—Dijo que nos daba 4 minutos de su tiempo, cuando estábamos él y yo, dijo que se acabó el tiempo, luego se fue…—Kenta abajo la mirada decepcionado de sí mismo, en consecuencia apretó los puños causando que estos le temblara.

—Aogiri cada vez se vuelve más problemático—era Washuu quien hablaba sujetándose el mentón—Ahora no solo cuenta con el Sekiryuutei. Sino que cada vez gana mayor poder.

—Señor…—Kenta quería hablar ahora—Quisiera pedir la aprobación para hacerme la cirugía, para pasar mi kagune a nivel 3—pedía el investigador Kenta.

—Quiero saber tus razones para dicha cirugía—pidió Washuu.

Kenta no necesito pensarlo, a un qué le avergonzara el hecho que lo incitaba.

—En la batalla contra ese ghoul…antes de irse lo intente detener, él me pregunto si me creía capaz de vencerlo… no pude contestarle—para este punto sus puños temblaban de furia—Entonces se fue. Y no pude hacer nada.

Washuu lo pensó un momento, para luego mirar a Makoto.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Makoto-san? La aprobación para esta cirugía la da el líder o encargado de escuadró. En este caso eres tú—las miradas se centraron en el Quinx líder— ¿Crees que Kenta esté listo?

Este por su parte permanecía mirando por la ventana. Como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—No—la corta respuesta causo que sus compañeros abrieran los ojos, pero el pelinegro continuo—No permitiría que Kenta se realizara esa cirugía sin que Ichico lo hiciera con él—la respuesta sorprendió al mencionado— ¿Qué dices Ichico? La respuesta es tuya.

Ichico había tenido en cuenta su nivel 3 de kagune, un nivel más y estaría a la par con el de Makoto. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta que si aceptaba estaría fuera de la operación de la subasta, no solo él, también Kenta, y el propio Makoto podría quedar fuera de la operación. Pero si decía que no, entonces le negaría un favor a su compañero, y negaría una mayor preparación para posibles enfrentamientos futuros. Con esto en mente su repuesta fue la siguiente:

—Yo digo que…

 **En otro lugar/al día siguiente.**

Los grupos Gremory y Sitri se encontraban en una colina mirando a una ciudad de gran tamaño, cabe destacar que Saji llevaba dos curitas en el cache en forma de X, y tenía un ojo semi-morado.

—Tokio—pronuncio Xenovia.

—Es una ciudad demasiado grande y con demasiadas personas como para enfocarnos en una sola firma de energía—examino Sona ajustándose los anteojos—Pero por lo que sabemos. Tendríamos que encontrar a una organización llamada Aogiri. Puede que ellos tengan alguna respuesta de donde se encuentra Akusei.

Las chicas la miraron cuando pronuncio ese nombre. Pero, no le dieron mayor importancia.

—Sera mejor comenzar—sugirió Rias.

—A un no sabemos en dónde empezar—recordó Sona—Pero, sabemos que Aogiri es una organización de ghouls. Si nos movemos por los distritos mientras rastreamos el olor de los ghouls, tendremos una mejor oportunidad de encontrar a dicha organización.

— ¿Y luego? Dudo mucho que nos revele la información si solo lo pedimos—el razonamiento de Rias era perceptivo, pero Sona ya lo tenía previsto.

—No creo que se nieguen a cooperar luego de conocer la personalidad de Akeno—dijo mirando a la morena.

—Ara, ara—está por su parte soltó su clásica risa—Parece que me divertiré mucho—dijo un poco excitada.

Sin nada más que decir ambos grupos se dividieron en equipos de 3 con apoyos de 2 para rastrear la zona.

 **En otro lugar/01:03 pm.**

Akusei se encontraba en una de las bases del Aogiri a la espera de la noche. La subasta seria ese día en la noche. Pero él no quería esperar, quería salir divertirse un poco antes de la subasta. Pero, para su desgracia, Eto le había dicho que no se fuera de la base hasta que Tatara se lo indicara.

Su papel en la subasta era simple. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era permanecer en el tejado a la espera de cualquier ataque. Y si dicho ataque llegara, tendría que asegurar la protección de Big Madame. Ayato era su compañero y el encargado de decirle cual era el ghoul que tenía que proteger.

Pero lo que en verdad le emocionaba era lo que Eto le había dicho.

— _En la subasta se venden personas de buen sabor. Entre mejor sea el sabor de una persona, más es su precio. Pero solo vender a especies de raro y exquisito sabor._

Las únicas palabras que se guardaron en su memoria fueron las últimas nueve palabras. Simplemente por eso su boca se hacía agua. Lo que no ayudaba a su condición de espera. Por lo que no supo que alguien había entrado.

— ¿Estas nervioso?—pregunto la persona junto a él.

— ¿Ah?—pronuncio entrando en cuenta de su compañía—Yotsume—pronuncio al ver a su acompañante.

En efecto, no era nadie más que Yotsume, o por su nombre, Hinami Fueguchi. Como de costumbre cada vez que la veía, ella llevaba una túnica con capucha de color negro, más una máscara que cubre la parte superior de su rostro.

No es como si no la conociera, al contrario, le tenía un mínimo aprecio. No al nivel de considerarla un amigo como a Eto, pero si a un nivel mayor al de solo conocidos. Las pocas veces que se han visto ha sido por varios mandatos de Aogiri.

Entrando en cuenta prosiguió a responder.

—Ansioso… Eto-chan dijo que en esa subasta venderían cosas deliciosas—dijo ilusionado.

— ¿Sabes al precio al que es vendida la mercancía?—Akusei negó con la cabeza—Y tengo entendido que tú no tienes dinero—Akusei volvió a negar— ¿Entonces cómo quieres comprar en la subasta?—hasta ahora no lo había pensado, y con ello, sus ilusiones se fueron.

—Gracias por la información—dijo algo deprimido, para acto seguido salir de la habitación.

— _Puede que él no lo recuerde—_ pensaba Hinami para ella misma— _Pero… aun no olvido a la persona que se sacrificó por mi madre. Y cueste lo que cueste…yo lo salvare._

Un pensamiento tan puro, pero a la vez tan compartido con otras personas.

 **En la noche.**

Akusei se encontraba en la azotea del edificio donde se efectuaría la subasta, acompañándolo se encontraban Ayato, Naki, Eto, Tatara y Noro, y otros sujetos.

—Estas personas—pronuncio Akusei mirando a los ghouls que entraban al edificio.

—Todos tiene enormes fortunas—le dijo Eto.

En eso Akusei se fija en una señora obesa y robusta más parecida a un travesti.

—Eso es perturbador—pronuncio y Eto soltó una risita.

—Esa es Big madame, mascota—le dijo Ayato causando que Akusei levante las cejas.

Ayato sonrió debajo de la máscara al ver la reacción del albino.

—Bueno, ahora sola falta media hora para que la subasta comience—informaba Tatara— ¿Saben cuáles son sus lugares?—pregunto más para confirmar que para saber.

Como respuesta todos asintieron. Y sin más que decir fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

 **En otro lugar.**

Desde una distancia un poco alejada del edificio, los grupos Gremory y Sitri observaban a los ghouls que llegaban al lugar.

—Son muchos—expreso Saji.

—Pero nosotros solo queremos a uno… o información sobre él—limito Sona—Y si la información es correcta, Aogiri debe estar inmiscuido en esta subasta.

— ¿Y que, específicamente, es lo que subastan?—la pregunta fue formulada por Xenovia.

—Humanos—la corta respuesta de Sona causo que los cabellos de todos se erizaran.

— ¿A-a que te r-refieres con humanos?—indago Saji.

—No solo humanos. También subastan todo tipo de criaturas que puedan vender por buen precio. Eso incluye demonios—sudor frio bajo por la frente de Saji—El mejor postor se queda con la persona que compro.

— ¿Y para que quieren personas?—cuestiono Yura con más agallas que su rubio compañero.

—Los ghouls son temidos y odiados por tener la necesidad de devorar a otras criaturas, no pueden comer otra cosa. Por esta razón son despreciados, y obligados a esconderse.

—Es un destino… muy cruel… dios por favor cuida de sus almas atormentadas—no fue otra que Irina que comenzó a rezar. Para que Asia se le uniera.

— ¿Y a que esperamos?-pregunto Rias algo impaciente.

—A que el CCG haga su jugada—le respondió Sona—Según con la información que pudimos obtener; el CCG sabe sobre esta subasta y tiene agentes infiltrados en ella. Cuando hagan su jugada el desorden se librara, en ese momento nosotros tendremos el camino libre para encontrar algún ghoul de mayor rango permaneciente a Aogiri.

Era un buen plan, pero la precisión y el sigilo era crucial. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

 **Momentos después.**

Akusei estaba a varios metros de Ayato mirando las primeras ventas de la subasta. Los precios eran bastante altos para un actor de los 90 y una mesera con buen aroma, siendo estos 20 y 6 millones. Y los precios parecían que solo aumentarían.

—Ara, quien diría que nos veríamos aquí, Aku-chan—ese apodo, solo una persona lo había llamado de esa manera—Aunque teniendo en cuenta quien eres, no veo porqué de sorprenderme.

—Nut-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono el albino volteándose a ver a la chica.

—Parece que no te agrada mi compañía—dijo con falso dolor.

Akusei la miro avergonzado.

—Disculpa—se disculpó causando una sonrisa en la chica—te ves linda sin el pañuelo tapando tú cara—la pelinegra no pudo evitar tener un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por el alago—agradeció para seguir—Estoy aquí por negocios—respondió la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Negocios?—repitió el albino.

—Sí. Vengo a que subasten a una chica que traje—le informo más a detalle, para luego preguntar—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto acortando un poco la distancia de forma coqueta.

—Vengo porque Eto-chan me ordeno que protegiera a un ghoul—le respondió de forma rápida.

— ¿Eto-chan?—repitió Nutcracker.

—Sí. Si cumplo bien la misión luego Eto-chan jugara conmigo—al decir estas palabras había encendido la malicia de Nutcracker.

Por lo que la chica pregunto de forma maliciosa:

— ¿Y qué tipo de juegos hacen tú y Eto-chan?—pregunto con un tono malicioso.

Pero la respuesta de Akusei nunca se lo pudo imaginar.

—Normalmente jugamos a las atrapadas, o a veces también jugamos a las escondidas—la respuesta tan aniñada causo una leve risa en la morena.

Ella sabía que Akusei era inocente, pero lo que no sabía era cual inocente era.

—Aku-chan…—por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar: — ¿Sabes que es virginidad?—pregunto con total malicia.

— ¿Virginidad?—repitió confundido— ¿Qué es?—pregunto de nueva cuenta hasta que se le vino la loca idea— ¿Se come? ¿Es delicioso?—pregunto más como si fuera comida.

La morena sonrió aún más ante esta respuesta y solo contesto la última pregunta.

— ¿Delicioso?—pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa—Es extremadamente rico—dijo ilusionando al albino. Luego pregunto— ¿Entonces eres virgen?—la pregunta confundió al joven.

—No entiendo.

Entonces la chica fue aún más lejos.

—Aku-chan… ¿sabes que tienes en medio de las piernas?—pregunto con depravación total— ¿Sabes dónde se mete?—ahora acortaba las distancias de forma lenta— ¿Sabes qué hacer con él?—cada pregunta tenia mayor depravación.

—En medio… de mis piernas—repitió y miro al lugar indicado.

— ¿Alguna vez se ha levantado?—Volvió a preguntar— ¿Y has sentido necesidad de usarlo?—las preguntas lo confundían, pero tenía que decir que alguna vez le había sucedido.

Pero aunque le haya pasado, aun no tenía idea de que hacer. Pero bañarse con agua helada ayudaba a calmarlo.

En ese momento la atención de Akusei fue captada por el aroma que había recibido de la plataforma. Voltio a ver, solo para encontrarse a una chica de cabello verde que tenía un parche medico en su ojo derecho. Parecía asustada y a la vez nerviosa.

—Esa es la chica que traje—le informo Nutcracker con orgullo, pero algo disgustada por la falta de atención.

—Esa chica—comenzó Akusei—tiene excelente aroma… no parece humana.

En ese momento el presentador le quito el parche revelando un ojo kakugan. No paso medio segundo antes que se armara el revuelo por el ghoul de un ojo, la subasta comenzó en 10 millones, pero hasta ahora había ascendido a 70.

—Tengo 73 millones al 51… 100 millones al número 32…—y el previo continuo subiendo hasta que quedaron solamente dos ghouls ofreciendo, entre ellos Biga madame— 150 a la una…150 a las 2…—en ese momento el otro ghoul, uno más joven con mascara de gala, subió el precio.

—180 millones—fue lo que dijo el joven de mascara.

Big madame sonrió en ese momento que la cuenta llegaba a 2.

— ¡200 millones!—exclamo Big madame y el otro ghoul callo de rodillas.

—Vendido a Big madame por 200 millones.

Akusei entonces volteo a ver a la chica. Esta estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—200 millones—pronuncio la chica sin poder creerlo—Nos vemos luego Aku-chan—se despidió dándose la vuelta.

—Nos vemos—se despidió él con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el presentador dio aviso de una chica de cabello negro parecida a una muñeca. Pero Akusei tenía un mal presentimiento.

— _[También lo notas] —le dijo Ddraig._

— _Sí—fue la afirmativa del albino._

—El precio inicial para esta chica…—decía el presentador antes de ser interrumpido.

—Yo ya tengo precio—era la misma chica la que le interrumpió.

—¡!

En ese momento revela su pierna derecha, siendo esta ortopédica, esta se abre dejando que la chica sacara varios cuchillos. Para seguir arrojándolos contra las primeras filas de ghouls, hiriendo a varios de estos y matando a otros.

— ¡Las palomas se han infiltrado!—exclamo uno de los ghouls de Aogiri lanzándose al combate contra la chica que ahora se quitaba la peluca revelando que se trataba del investigador Suzuja. Inmediatamente Ayato se lanzó contra el investigador lanzándole cristales. Este saltando asía atrás logro evitarlos y contraatacar lanzándole dos cuchillos.

— _Rabbit_ _, sin mi Jasón estoy en desventaja—_ pensaba Suzuja.

Suzuja se protegió detrás de uno de los pilares.

— ¿No harás nada mascota?—cuestionaba Ayato mirándolo.

Akusei se había mantenido pasivo hasta entonces. Con una expresión aburrida contesto:

—Prefiero seguir a la espera.

Ayato tuvo que moverse para no ser alcanzado por los cuchillos del investigador.

— _Parece que el otro no me atacara—_ pensaba al ver que Akusei no tenía intención de hacer algo _—Eso me deja solo a_ _Rabbit_ _._

— ¿A la espera de que?—pregunto Ayato continuando el intercambio contra Suzuja.

—Ya están aquí—dijo mirando la salida.

— ¿Quiénes?—volvió a preguntar el peliazul, pero el albino no le contesto. En su lugar, comenzó a caminar hasta que salió por la puerta que llevaba al tejado.

Estando en la azotea libero sus alas ukakus más sus alas de dragón. Con una aleteada de sus alas se había situado a varios metros del tejado. A una posición donde podía ver todo.

—Parece que el CCG ya ha hecho su jugada—comento al ver a los investigadores entrar al edificio y combatir contra ghouls de Aogiri en los alrededores.

— [¿Que harás?]—cuestiono Ddraig.

Ante la pregunta Akusei mantuvo su expresión aburrida.

—No hay personas bastante fuertes como para que yo las enfrente—dijo algo desilusionado.

Sin más, descendió al techo donde, tras guardar sus alas, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

— [¿No tenías una misión?]—le cuestiono dudoso— [Según recuerdo tenías que proteger a ese ghoul de perturbador aspecto]

Akusei suspiro.

—Estoy al pendiente de ello—dijo tocándose la nariz—pero no es como si fuera a estar junto a esa cosa todo el tiempo solo para mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras Akusei y Ddraig continuaban hablando un ghoul, que no era perteneciente a Aogiri, estaba haciendo debut dentro del edificio.

Los investigadores lo miraban horrorizados. Este ghoul tenía su mano derecha atravesando el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba pedazos de carne usando su boca.

— ¡Disparen!—exclamo uno de los investigadores.

Los demás usaron sus armas para dispararle al ghoul. Pero, las balas perforaban su cuerpo y el ghoul no así a la menor muesca de dolor o disgusto. Al contrario, de hecho sonreía mientras los miraba con una mirada enloquecida.

— ¡Jalea!—exclamo el ghoul—jalea…jalea…jalea—cada vez que lo decía se acercaba más a ellos.

Chasqueando la lengua, uno de los investigadores se lanzó contra el ghoul, usando su quinque-lanza para atravesar el pectoral derecho del ghoul. Pero este no se inmuto, y descubrió su kagune, con el cual partió en tres al investigador.

Este ghoul no era otro que el investigador una vez conocido por el nombre de Takizawa. O como le habían dicho ahora, Owl.

Los investigadores temblaban de miedo causando que Takizawa sonriera.

—Tienen miedo… el miedo se va cuando ustedes se convierten en lo que temen—diciendo esto continuo con la matanza.

 **En el tejado.**

Akusei aún se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados. Parecía que estuviera teniendo conflictos mentales.

 **Dentro de la mente de Akusei.**

En un lugar oscuro iluminado por una sola luz que caía sobre un albino. Una voz llamo su atención.

— **¿Aun no lo entiendes?—** cuestionaba la voz desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué debería entender?—preguntaba el albino mirando a la oscuridad intentando adivinar de dónde provenía la voz—Y ¿quién eres tú? —la voz se rio como si hubiera dicho algo divertido.

— **La pregunta no es ¿quién soy?... la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?** —eran palabras confusas.

— ¿No puedes hablar sin acertijos? Y ¿a qué te refieres con quien soy yo?

— **Es muy simple. Tú no eres nadie, eres solo una parte de lo que alguna vez fuiste.**

— ¿Qué?... ¿No entiendo?

— **Claro que no. No espero que entiendas, tampoco me importa que lo hagas. Para mi eres solo un simple "Nadie".**

—Me haces enojar… ¿Por qué no sales y me enfrentas cara a cara?—intentaba incitarlo.

— **Je. Te crees demasiado crecido—** contesto la voz de entre la oscuridad como si le estuviera hablando a un niño **—Pero si ese es tu deseo. Quien soy yo para no concedértelo.**

—¡!

De entre las sombras salió de forma calmada y con una sonrisa dentuda. No se trataba de nadie más que del mismo. Pero no era igual en todo, aquel sujeto que era igual a él, tenía como diferencia un cabello negro como el azabache a diferencia del suyo que era blanco como la nieve. Y su piel no era tan blanca. Y sus ojos, los ojos de ese sujeto. A diferencia de los suyos de un miel pálido, los de esta persona… eran los de un ghoul…pero, a diferencia de él mismo, los de esta persona eran ambos ojos. Y eran carentes de emociones, eran fríos como el hielo. La única emoción que reflejaban era la sed de sangre.

—Supongo que me imaginabas distinto—hablo esa persona con una sonrisa divertida.

—I-imposible…—Akusei a un no lo entendía— ¿Cómo es posible que seas yo?

—Je. Ya te había dicho que yo era tú y que tú eras yo—respondió como si fuera obvio—Ahora que estoy de frente a ti ¿Qué harás?—lo dijo acercándosele hasta estar a solo medio metro.

—Esto es muy raro—fue lo que dijo Akusei.

—Pero no deja de ser divertido—complemento su copia.

—Jeje… —rio Akusei.

—Yo acabare con todo lo que nos haga hecho daño… ya no tendremos que sufrir… nunca más…pero solo te ayudare cuando en verdad lo necesites… pero, por ahora, te enseñare un poco de lo que soy, y hare—diciendo esto coloco su dedo en el pecho de Akusei— **Ahora sentirás un poco de mi poder, y de lo que en verdad soy…—** el dedo posado en el pecho del albino lo oprimió levemente, pero pudo sentir como algo entraba en su ser.

Ahora sentía ira… no solo eso, también sentía odio… un odio inmenso que recorría todo su cuerpo. A cada momento sentía como sus ganas de destruir aumentaban. Y su sed de sangre era casi incontenible entonces.

— **Ahora enséñale al mundo lo que es el miedo… enséñales lo que es la maldad… recuérdales porque los dragones malignos eran temidos… demuestra… tú… odio.**

 **Mundo real.**

Desde hace unos segundos Akusei estaba irradiando un aura oscura. A la vez que sudor bajaba por su frente y sus mejillas, y en su cara se veía que parecía estar sufriendo, leves signos de dolor eran levemente visibles en su cara. Su pecho bajaba y subía erráticamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

— [¡Compañero!]—Exclamaba Ddraig con preocupación al ver a su compañero en ese estado— [¡COMPAÑERO!]—grito a todo lo que daba.

Y por fin Akusei dejaba de sudar y su respiración se tranquilizaba. Pero aun así, seguía irradiando esa aura maligna. Ahora comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

— [¿Estas bien?]—pregunto Ddraig dudoso al ver que su compañero no abría los ojos.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—…Nunca estuve mejor…—dijo sin abrir los ojos pero irguiendo la cabeza, y abriéndolos dijo: —…Ciento una gran ira…—su ojo izquierdo ahora era el de un ghoul. Pero mantenía su ojo derecho en su color original.

Sus kagunes de tipo koukaku, rinkaku, bikaku y ukaku se revelaron al mismo tiempo. A la vez que los colmillos de Akusei se hacían más puntiagudos y sus pupilas se afilaban como las de un dragón. Sus kagunes fueron cubriendo su cuerpo cada vez más hasta que lo cubrió por completo.

 **\- [Boosted Gear]**

—Balance Breaker.

 **\- [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

Debajo de la coraza se había formado la armadura. Como efecto, la masa que lo rodeaba se presionó a un más contra el cuerpo haciéndose más compacta a la vez que su color se volvía rojo. Ahora tenía una forma similar a la armadura del Balance Breaker, pero de un rojo más oscuro y cristalizado. Y por si fuera poco; fue ganando tamaño hasta llegar a medir 2.50 metros de altura. Ahora parecía hecho de materia orgánica en lugar del metal que era anteriormente. Pero algo aun no cambiaba, el aura oscura y asquerosa que lo rodeaba. Esta no disminuyo, en su lugar, había ganado más visibilidad.

Su forma continúo cambiando hasta llegar a similares a un dragón humanoide de dos piernas de un color rojo oscuro con detalles negros y unas gemas verdes oscuras en su pecho y las palmas de sus manos. Y esa cola, una larga cola que parecía estar cubierta con una armadura de cristal rojo oscuro. Y los ojos, estos se habían afilado hasta parecer de un reptil, con la única diferencia de que su ojo izquierdo era de un ghoul mientras el otro solo cambio su color por uno verde.

La gran figura había estirado sus alas de dragón, rojas con detalles naranjos y amarillos. Pero estas tenían un brillo como si fueran de diamante, pero esto solo era una especie de armadura que las cubría como asía con la cola y el resto del cuerpo exceptuando los ojos. Y seis apéndices salían de su espalda media y se abrazaban a su cuerpo, dándole más detalles, pero estos permanecían a la espera de las órdenes para atacar. El koukaku del brazo derecho permanecía hasta la muñeca, pero en menos de un segundo podía formar el brazo-espada que originalmente era.

Además tenía ese efecto de color que parece palpitar en sincronía con su corazón. Pero esta transformación no era nada más que la evolución de sus kagunes a formar un Kakuja en su forma completa. Y superior a cualquier otro. Esto era obvio debido a la cantidad de kagunes que formaban este kakuja, y el Balance Breaker que lo fortalecía.

—I-Increíble—eran las palabras que salían de los labios de Washuu al ver atraves de la pantalla del monitor la reciente transformación de Akusei—A todos los investigadores en el área: el ghoul conocido como Dragón acaba de liberar su kakuja en el techo del edificio de la subasta. A todos los escuadrones: el objetivo principal ha cambiado a ser la eliminación de Dragón.

Los investigadores se decidieron por asentir con la cabeza.

— **¡GRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!**

Pero las ganas de dirigirse a ese lugar se les quitaron cuando escucharon el rugido que agrieto las paredes.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!—exclamo la investigadora Sasari.

—Parece que la mascota de Aogiri por fin perdió la cordura—dijo el ghoul enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

La ghoul del CCG se encontraba acompañada de los Quinx Ginshi Shirazu y Saiko Yonebayashi, acompañados de otro investigador. Enfrente de ellos estaba el ghoul conocido como Owl, o antes conocido como Takizawa.

— ¿Mascota?—repitió la investigadora alzando una ceja.

Pero Takizawa no le contesto. En su lugar la miro con una sonrisa.

—Yo que ustedes me largara de este lugar—les dijo comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a ellos.

— **¡GGGGRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAGGHH!**

Pero antes de que los investigadores le siguieran, un nuevo rugido se sintió, en consecuencia: las paredes se agrietaron en mayor medida.

— ¿Sensei que hacemos?—preguntaba el Quinx rubio.

—Vayan donde Nutcracker se encuentra. Yo iré a donde esta dragón. Urie y Tooru, ya deberían estar a salvo.

—Pero…—intentaba contradecir los Quinx.

— ¡Es una orden!—exclamo alzando la voz interrumpiéndolos.

—Hai—dijeron ambos investigadores para comenzar a alejarse.

Pero antes de irse, sus subordinados le dijeron:

—Sensei… no muera.

Sasari sonrió y contesto:

—No lo hare.

Sin más que hacer ella también comenzó a correr a donde esos sonidos se producían.

Por su parte el gigantesco monstruo aún se encontraba en la planta alta. Pero, hace varios momentos que los investigadores comenzaban a llegar. Varios de estos le disparaban mientras otros le corrían alrededor haciéndole varios ataques con sus quinques. Pero nada le asían, Akusei por su parte se mantenía quieto en su sitio, ignorante de lo que los investigadores le intentaban hacer.

— ¡No le hacemos nada!—exclamaba uno de los investigadores frustrado.

—Solo tenemos que resistir hasta que el escuadrón de Arima llegue—dijo otro volviendo a la ofensiva.

Pero decirlo era una cosa... y hacerlo era otra muy distinta.

Akusei ahora había extendido sus alas, demostrando su gran tamaño. Pero un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de todos cuando estas brillaron.

— ¡TODO EL MUNDO CUBRASE!—grito uno de los investigadores a todo lo que daba.

 **[Boost]**

Un segundo después del aumento cientos de cristales salieron disparados a todas direcciones al azar, pero la cantidad era tal que la puntería no importaba.

En cuestión de segundos todo el suelo se había teñido de rojo con docenas de cadáveres, tanto de ghouls como de investigadores, adornándolo. Todos habían muerto de forma rápida e indolora. Nadie había sobrevivido luego de ese ataque.

Akusei bajo su mano para recoger a uno de los cadáveres, para alzarlo y arrancar la mitad superior de un mordisco, que había dado con una boca que se había abierto en la parte delantera de la cabeza. Dicha boca tenía unos dientes puntiagudos y afilados como navajas. Daban miedo aún más ahora que estaban manchados de sangre.

En ese momento asía aparición Sasari. No tardo en horrorizarse al ver tal escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundo su quinque-espada.

El leve sonido que este había hecho fue más que solo percibido por Akusei. Este por su parte la volteo a mirarla.

— **RRRRR.**

Solo para gruñirlo mostrando los dientas cual perro furioso. Pero la chica no se intimidaba, causándole a la bestia una sonrisa dentuda.

— **¡GGGOOOOAAAAAA!**

Rugió en la dirección de la chica de cabello de doble color. Esta tuvo que reafirmar la posición de sus pies contra el suelo, para solamente ser arrastrada dos metros asía atrás. Como efecto extra: el suelo por donde el rugido paso se había agrietado severamente y pequeños trozos salieron volando junto a la onda del rugido.

— _Q-que impresionante—_ pensó la chica al tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

Pero ahora era tarde para echar marcha atrás. Esa bestia no la dejaría. No después de haber interrumpido su comida.

¡TICK! ¡TICK! ¡SHIFF!

— ¡Ah!

El albino había lanzado varios cristales contra Sasari. Varios no le dieron ni cerca, pero aun así tuvo que esquivar algunos, pero tuvo que usar su espada para detener dos de estos. Pero, no pudo detener el tercero por completo. Este le paso rosando el hombro asiéndole un corte de media profundidad. Pero lo bastante como para manchar su ropa de sangre.

Akusei al ver que no le había segado la vida sonrió recogiendo sus alas en un menor tamaño, y posicionando sus brazos en el suelo como si fuera un animal. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la chica fue que su cuerpo cambio a una forma más animal de 4 patas.

— ¿Qué?—fue todo lo que Sasari pudo pronunciar antes de que saltara dando una mortal asía atrás.

¡TUSH!

En suelo en donde antes se encontraba había sido cortado por las garras de las patas delanteras de Akusei.

Sasari aún se encontraba en el aire cuando los apéndices envueltos en el cuerpo del ghoul la habían atacado, pero solo fueron tres; el primero fue directo a su cara, pero ella lo bloqueo con su espada. El segundo atravesó su muslo izquierdo causando que soltara un gemido de dolor. El tercero impacto en la espada, rompiéndola.

—¡!

Pero para desgracia de la chica el ataque no termino. Aun con el tentáculo clavado en su muslo, la investigadora fue estrellada contra el suelo, por ese mismo apéndice que la sostenía. Luego de estrellarla en el suelo, el apéndice la arrastro por el mismo hasta levantarla de cabeza enfrente de la bestia.

Este le sonreía con malicia mientras ella jadeaba intentando recuperarse. Abriendo la boca listo para devorarla.

Pero antes de cerrar la boca, Sasari libero sus apéndices clavándolos en las fauces del ghoul evitando que las cerrada.

—¡!

El ghoul uso el apéndice con el que la sostenía para lanzarla asía arriba en el aire.

Sasari cuando recupero el equilibrio miro que abajo donde el ghoul se encontraba no había nada. Entonces miro la sombra en el suelo y supo que se encontraba arriba de ella. Pero cuando volteo ya era tarde para evitar que la sujetara por el cuello.

La gravedad hiso lo demás, dejándose caer para tener mayor impulso, para luego estrellar contra el suelo la mano que sostenía por el cuello a Sasari. Y al hacerlo, estrello a la chica también.

¡PUSH!

¡PUSH!

¡PUSH!

Pero el suelo contra el que la choco colapso, e imitando su ejemplo, otros dos pisos colapsaron atraves del edificio quedando ambos en el escenario en donde se había hecho la subasta anteriormente.

La bestia la soltó de la cara, para pararse en dos piernas y así pisarla enterrándola más en el escenario.

Al retirar su pie la vio jadeando y respirando con dificultad en un estado deplorable. Causando que sonriera con diversión. Y de nueva cuenta había alzado su pie.

¡PUMH!

Lo volvió a enterrar más en el suelo. Cuando lo volvió a alzar la chica aun respiraba. Y repitiendo la acción anterior volvió a levantar su pie. Volvió a sonreír con malicia, y esta vez lo abajo con más fuerza.

— ¡Onee-sama!—una voz femenina y familiar había escuchado, al tiempo que su pie era detenido.

No se trataba de nadie más que de Hinami, quien ahora usaba su koukaku para protegerse a sí misma como a Sasari. Y uso su rinkaku (más parecido a dos colas ukakus) para atacar por los costados el muslo de Akusei. Pero estos no hicieron mínimo daño.

Akusei por su parte retiro su pie. Y miro a la chica, pero su furia y odio eran incontenibles y no se detendría ante nada.

— **¡GGRRAAAAGGGHHHH!**

Volvió a rugir como si advirtiera que no se iba a detener. Pero no pasaron tres segundos antes de continuar su ataque. Ahora había alzado su brazo derecho, del cual se había formado su koukaku-espada. Para luego abajarlo traspasando los koukaku de Hinami junto a ella misma en la parte del abdomen.

— ¡Gag!—la castaña tocia sangre al ser atravesado todo su abdomen. El koukaku no solo la atravesó a ella, también penetro en el suelo debajo.

¡SHIFF!

— ¡Guag!—Hinami escupió más sangre cuando la punta del koukaku había dejado de atravesarla.

Akusei luego de retirar su koukaku la sujeto con su otra mano por las piernas.

— **¡GGGGOOOAAAAGHGHH!**

Y lanzando otro rugido lanzo a Hinami al otro extremo del teatro. Aun cuando toco el suelo, su cuerpo no se detuvo y continuo arrastrándose atraves de las sillas y el mismo suelo, hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra la pared.

El gran (gran en términos muy pequeños) Dragón estiro sus brazos a sus costados al tiempo que lanzaba un enorme rugido al aire, causando que pedacitos del teatro cayeran.

(Disparo)

¡PUNHHHSSSS!

Un proyectil explosivo había chocado directo con la cara de Akusei, dejándole una nube de humo. Un pequeño rastro de humo indico que un investigador había lanzado ese dispara desde una lanzacohetes.

— ¿Creen que lo hayamos logrado?—pregunto otro no muy seguro.

—No lo creo—dijo otro mirando que el cuerpo no había caído—de otra forma el cuerpo ya se encontrara en el suelo.

Cuando el humo en la cara de Akusei se disipo este solo tenía una mancha y su cabeza estaba encorvada asía atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa dentuda y escalofriante.

Acomodando su cabeza asía adelante miro a los investigadores. Estos tenían un miedo interno al ver esa mirada enloquecida y esa sonrisa maquiavélica.

Su miedo aumento cuando este se les lanzo. Pero moverse no era parte de sus planes.

— **¿?**

Confusión fue lo que Akusei mostro al ver su brazo espada detenido a solo 2 metros de ellos. Pero no fue solo su koukaku. Era todo él que se había frenado. Al prestar más atención se podían ver unas treinta a cincuenta líneas que lo sujetaban, posicionadas al techo, a los barcones y varias partes del teatro. Lo sujetaban desde la cola, los brazos, la espalda, las piernas, el cuello y la cabeza. Evitando que se moviera.

—Tengo que decir que no creí que funcionaria—admitió un investigador quitándose en sudor de la frente—es un alivio que lo hiciera.

—No es momento de descansar—interrumpía el otro investigador usando un quinque en forma de lanza—Te dejare tuerto, maldito—le dijo con total desprecio.

El investigador lanzo una estocada directo al ojo usando la punta de la lanza. Era obvio porque decidió atacar el ojo, era el lugar donde un ghoul experimentaba mayor daño y dolor.

¡TICK!

—¿¡!?

Pero enorme era una palabra pequeña para expresar la sorpresa en la cara del investigador al ver su lanza rota y el ojo cerrado, pero con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de debajo de su palpado. Akusei sonrió más ampliamente cuando lo volvió a abrir.

— ¡Ejecuten el resto del plan!—exclamo el investigador tomando distancia de Akusei.

Las líneas que lo sostenían comenzaron a electrocutarlo con unos 20.000 voltios por línea. Incluso el mismo Akusei sentía ese dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Pero su ira solo aumento.

(Disparos)

Los investigadores no se quedaron solo con eso. Y comenzaron a dispararle con todo lo que tenían, pero las balas eran poco efectivas contra su coraza. Y el comenzaba a liberarse de sus ataduras.

— **¡GGGGRRRRAAAHHHHHH!**

¡PUSH!

Y con ese rugido las paredes se agrietaron hasta que las líneas se vieron obligadas a ceder liberándolo. En ese momento los investigadores no pudieron evitar tener miedo.

 **[Boost]**

Luego de desplegar sus alas y usar el aumento en ellas. Lanzo una oleada de cristales que mato e hirió a la mayoría de los investigadores.

— _Dame fuerza—_ pensaba Sasari apenas consiente.

En ese momento los grupos Gremory y Sitri asían aparición.

—Que masacre—no tardo en decir Momo.

— ¿Que le sucede a Hyodo?—cuestiono Saji al ver la forma del albino—Ese no es su Balance Breaker.

Era más que obvio que no se trataba del Balance Breaker. Pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso. Pero lo que los extrañaba era como se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos en una expresión de dolor, como si le doliera.

—Parece que alcanzo un kakuja—informo Sona ganando la atención de todos, por lo que procedió a explicar—Un kakuja es la evolución del kagune de un ghoul. Normalmente lo obtienen después de cometer actos de canibalismo.

—Quieres decir que Hyodo se alimentó de otros ghouls—expreso Saji con señor de asquearse.

—Es lo más probable—inquirió Sona—Pero, parece que no se puede controlar… eso lo hace más peligroso.

— ¿Por qué se vuelve más peligroso?—expreso Xenovia—Si no se puede controlar quiere decir que no puede planear una estrategia. Entonces no entiendo cómo se vuelve más peligroso—explico sus razones.

—Eso es simple… si no se puede controlar, entonces actuara sin control y no reconocerá a amigos de enemigos. Y no medirá la fuerza de sus ataques. Por lo que hará mayor daño.

En ese momento la criatura los miro con su ojo ghoul atraves de sus dedos, con los cuales sujetaba su cara. Y una sonrisa colmilluda se formó en su boca. Causándoles un escalofrió a ambos grupos.

—Nos está mirando… no me gusta esa sonrisa—decía Saji nerviosamente.

—Pareciera que nos quisiera comer—comento Kiba causando que el peón lo mirada con cara de pocos amigos—Disculpa— se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

—Solo no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas—pidió el peón.

—Mantengan la guardia arriba—ordeno Sona al ver que la criatura se les acercaba.

— ¡!—fue la reacción de todos al ver que había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde se metió?—pregunto Momo.

— **JEJE.**

Esa risa espeluznante y maquiavélica que se produjo a espaldas de ellos causo que les bajara una gota de sudor frio por la frente. Al voltearse lo vieron sonriéndoles a solo 1 metro de distancia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!—exclamo Bennia armada con su guadaña.

La bestia dio un giro sobre su propio eje, para lanzarles un ataque con su cola bikaku.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Pero solo Bennia y Saji fueron golpeados, mandándolos a chocar contra los asientos del teatro. Los demás demonios pudieron evitar el ataque saltando asía atrás o asía arriba.

—¡!

Pero lo que no esperaron fue que en el segundo cuando Akusei recupero su posición inicial, los 6 apéndices rinkakus salieran disparados contra Koneko, Akeno, Loup Garou y Yura. Siendo estos lo que saltaron asía arriba.

Los dos primeros rinkakus fueron contra Koneko, esta demostró gran maestría al evitarlos sin tener contacto con ellos. El tercero golpeo a Yura en el cuerpo, como si fuera un látigo, mandándola a chocar contra el suelo. Otros dos fueron contra Akeno, esta anulo el ataque usando un ataque de rayos que aturdieron a los apéndices. El último fue contra el hombre lobo, este pudo sujetarlo a solo 5 centímetros de su cara, pero no evito que sus manos sangraran.

Akusei luego devolvió sus rinkakus a su posición original. Los tres demonios que permanecieron en el aire, volvieron a su posición en el suelo.

—Sus habilidades han mejorado—analizo Sona al ver dos apéndices adicionales.

—Eso se nota—dijo Rias sin perder de vista su objetivo. Pero un sentimiento de felicidad creció en su interior. La razón de esto fue comprobar que Akusei continuaba con vida.

Lo mismo les pasaba a todas. Pero ahora no era tiempo para alegrarse, tenían una misión que cumplir.

La criatura volvió a desplegar sus alas ukakus cristalizadas. Y medio segundo después lanzo una onda de cristales a todos los demonios.

— [Mirror Alice] —dijo Tsubaki al tiempo que un muro de cristal se formaba delante de ellos protegiéndolos.

Los cristales chocaron contra el muro de cristal, clavándose en el pero sin traspasarlo. Cuando Akusei dejo de arrojar cristales. El cristal que Tsubaki formo ahora era un espejo de igual tamaño. Acto seguido este se agrieto para luego romperse. Cuando esto pasó los cristales que Akusei le había lanzado, salieron disparados contra él mismo. Pero ahora tenían el doble de tamaño.

Akusei se protegió con sus alas cristalizadas delante de su cabeza formando un escudo y se encogió detrás de estas para tener mayor protección. Los cristales cuando chocaron contra ese escudo lo agrietaban y hasta incluso hubo varios cristales que se clavaron en él. Pero no paso de ahí.

Al finalizar el ataque, Akusei volvió sus alas a su forma normal, pero las encogió en su espalda al ver el daño que recibieron. Esto le dejaba un kagune menos con el cual defenderse.

La bestia se paró en sus dos patas ganando una apariencia humanoide. Puso su pie derecho por delante del izquierdo e inflo su pecho.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que aria.

— **¡GGGOOOAAAAGGHHH!**

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego salía continuamente de la boca del dragón hasta los demonios. Pero antes de que los alcanzara, Sona había formado una capa de agua. Pero esta se estaba volviendo vapor ante la caliente llama.

—No aguantare demasiado—advirtió la morena.

— [Sword Birth]

Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar, el rubio clavo la punta de su espada en el suelo y de inmediato una enorme pared de espadas se formaron delante de ellos pero detrás de lo que quedaba de la capa de agua. Esta termino de evaporarse para dejar paso a la flama contra el muro de espadas.

—Eso tendría que ser suficiente—menciono Kiba.

 **[Boost]**

Pero el aumento de poder acelero la fundición de las espadas.

—Hay que pensar en algo rápido—menciono el rubio.

—Aun no podre reutilizar mi [Sacre Gear] —informo Tsubaki.

En ese momento las espadas terminaban de caer derretidas al suelo. Y acercándose como si el acero fundido bajo sus pies no le afectara, tenía a Akusei acortando la distancia.

— ¡Aún estoy aquí!—exclamo Tsubasa apareciendo desde el lado derecho de Akusei. La chica salto para estar a la altura de la cara de Akusei, y con su puño izquierdo conecto un golpe en la mejilla del dragón.

Pero Akusei solo volteo la cara por el golpe. Tsubasa dio un mortal asía adelante con su pierna derecha extendida.

¡PUM!

Cuando termino de girar conecto una patada con el talón en la parte superior de la cabeza del dragón. Ahora se había visto mayormente afectado, su cabeza estaba mirando el suelo y sus rodillas se habían flexionado levemente.

Tsubasa cayó de pie al suelo de espaldas al dragón, y salto asía adelante dando un giro en el suelo para tomar distancia y quedar mirando a donde su oponente.

— **[Malebolge Vritra Promotion]**

En ese momento salía Saji, vestido con su armadura, por detrás de Akusei, disparado cual bala.

¡PUM!

Impactándole un golpe con el que Akusei tuvo que poner su pie izquierdo para no perder el equilibrio. Saji salto desde la espalda del albino para tomar distancia, pero mientras lo hacía, este desplego sus rinkakus.

Saji logro evitarlos primeros 2, pero el tercero le atravesó el hombro de la armadura, pero no le hiso gran daño a su cuerpo. El cuarto le dio un golpe de látigo mandándolo asía arriba, pero antes de que se fuera demasiado alto el quinto le dio otro golpe igual mandándolo contra el suelo. Estando ahí el último rinkaku se disparó directo contra él. Pero antes de llegar este había sido retenido por 6 espadas que salían del suelo junto a Saji. No había sido otro que Kiba, quien había evitado que Saji recibiera esa ataque mortal.

Akusei volvió a envolver sus apéndices en su cuerpo. La bestia había sonreído.

—Esa sonrisa no me gusta—expreso Xenovia.

La peliazul corrió por el lado derecho de Akusei armada con Ex-Durandal. El dragón por su parte estiro su brazo derecho asía un costado, y en dicho brazo creció su koukaku, al mismo tiempo que sus garras izquierdas ganaban filo.

La bestia corrió contra la chica, ambos dispuestos a chocar sus armas. Pero la ventaja del alcance lo tenía Akusei debido a su tamaño.

El albino lanzo una estocada con la punta de su koukaku, asía la chica. Esta por su parte se protegió con el filo de su espada.

¡THHSSSS!

—¡!

El filo de Ex-Durandal había cortado atraves de la hoja de la espada koukaku. En consecuencia el filo siguió su camino y le hiso un pequeño corte en la mejilla a Xenovia. Pero ella solo sonrió en complicidad.

Debajo del dragón un grupo de espadas salieron del suelo levantándolo un metro en el aire, pero como daño solo tenía unas pequeñas muescas.

—Ara, ara, supongo que es mi turno—dijo Akeno en su modo de ángel caído.

La morena lanzo un relámpago directo a la espalda del albino, luego otro, y otro. El dragón por su parte recibía los relámpagos de lleno. Estos al ser electricidad le causaban mayor daño que otros ataques ya que no necesitaban traspasar la coraza para hacer un daño interno.

El dragón levanto la cabeza y abrió levemente la boca…

— **¡GGGOOOAAAAGGHHHH!**

Solo para soltar un rugido al tiempo que disparaba sus rinkakus contra la morena que volaba sobre él. Esta evitaba los ataques de los rinkakus con maniobras aéreas. Cuando se vio rodeada creo una esfera de electricidad en sus manos. Para luego abrir sus manos y lanzar una onda de electricidad por todo el aire. Como efecto: los rinkakus se detuvieron antes de caer al suelo.

—Ara, ara, parece que ya no te servirán—le dijo la morena al haber inutilizado los rinkakus, por su parte el dragón gruño mostrando los dientes—Logramos hacerlo Koneko-chan.

En ese momento lo noto. La nekomata se encontraba colgada en la espalda de Akeno. De esa forma pudo usar Senjutsu atraves de los relámpagos de Akeno, e inutilizar sus rinkakus.

Ellos le tenían ventaja. Desde que se enteraron de que Akusei era Issei habían planeado distintas formas de enfrentarlo. Ahora las estaban poniendo en práctica, aunque no esperaron enfrentarlo tan pronto, ni en estas condiciones.

— **RRRRHHGGG.**

Por su parte Akusei gruñía a diente pelado. Y usando su cola bikaku rompió las espadas que lo sostenían, dejándolo caer al suelo. Pero aun así sus rinkakus inutilizados le eran un estorbo. Ante esto los sujeto con sus garras.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará?—pregunto Akeno al ver lo que hacía.

— **¡GGGRRRRAAAAAHHGGGG!**

Soltando ese grito desgarrador se arrancó los rinkakus de su espalda.

—E-él se…—intentaba decir Irina.

—Los arranco…—complemento Xenovia.

Pero lo que paso después era perturbador. Akusei devoro sus apéndices recién arrancados de su espalda. Fue perturbador presencial esa escena.

Ahora solo le quedaba su cola bikaku, y sus garras. Pero el resto de su cuerpo se podría considerar un arma.

 **[Boost]**

— _Parece que no sabe utilizar muy bien las habilidades de la [Boosted Gear] —_ era el pensamiento de Sona al ver que solo hacía un aumento.

Al igual que ella, los demás también lo notaron.

— _ **Te dije que te daría un poco de mi poder…—**_ hablaba la voz en la mente del albino _ **—Ahora tómalo.**_

De nueva cuenta el aura oscura volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Akusei. En consecuencia los demonios comenzaron a sudar frio.

— ¿Qué es esa aura?—cuestionaba Kiba.

—Es el aura de un dragón maligno—respondió Saji/Vritra—Pero esta contiene un odio que nunca antes había sentido—añadió como si viera un caso único—Es demasiada…demasiada maldad.

Akusei ahora estaba armado con todos sus kagunes y sus ojos recuperaron el filo que tuvieron en un comienzo.

—Esa mirada…—dijo Rias al sentir tal odio dirigido no solo a ella. Sino, a todas las chicas del grupo, les dirigía esa mirada penetrante y llena de odio e ira. Les causaba dolor con solo mirarlas. Pero, esa mirada tenia dolor y sufrimiento en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Es aterradora—complemento Sona.

No, esa no era la palabra, o tal vez sí. Pero no sabrían decirlo. La verdad era que tenían miedo y estaban dudando. ¿Miedo? Tenían miedo de perderlo otra vez. ¿Duda? La duda que carcomía sus mentes al no querer enfrentar a su amigo/amor/compañero. La vez pasada había sido fácil combatirlo, no sabían que era él a quien combatían. Pero ahora que conocían la verdad de quien era esta persona… se les presentaban estos sentimientos.

Era simple contradicción, por un lado tenían que combatirlo para recuperarlo, al menos una parte de lo que antes era. Pero, por el otro, no querían, no importa como fuera, esta persona a un era el Issei Hyodo que querían, y por el cual darían sus vidas. Pero ahora lo tenían que lastimar para protegerlo. Qué ironía.

—Ise—dijo Rias para darse fuerza sin darse cuenta que la sola mención de este nombre había menguado el aura oscura.

— _Ise—_ ese susurro resonó en su cabeza, recordaba un sentimiento de amor, miedo, confort, y calidez. Pero ahora era un sentimiento vacío, como si lo que antes sintió fuera solo un recuerdo lejano. Estas personas en frente de él… ¿quiénes eran?... ¿Por qué verlas le daba nostalgia?... ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza al intentar recordar?... ¿Sera que antes los conocía?... demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

— **B-** Bu- **Bu** cho—pronuncio con gran dificultad sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡Ise-/sempai/kun/san!—dijeron todos al unísono.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron levemente y un sentimiento nostálgico pero alegre llegaba a su pecho. Rias acerco su mano intentando tocarlo.

 **Mente de Akusei.**

— _ **No dejare que eso pase—**_ _se dijo el "otro" Akusei enviando recuerdos dolorosos._

 **Realidad sub-alterna.**

— _¿Morirías por mí?—_ esa pregunta le causaba dolor, era un dolor mental y no físico como los que solía disfrutar. Pero él no quería sentir dolor… no quería sufrir más… ya había sufrido demasiado.

— _Ise-sempai es el peor—…otra vez…_

— _Ise-san es muy cruel—…palabras de un recuerdo doloroso…_

— _Eres un gran idiota—…que llegaban a su mente causando…_

— _¡Pervertido!—…dolor, miedo e inseguridad…_

— _Ara, ara, parece que quieres un castigo—…otra vez sufría…_

— _Eres un completo inútil—…no quería volver a sufrir…_

— _ **Yo acabare con todo lo que nos haga hecho daño… ya no tendremos que sufrir…—…**_ _esas palabras que su otro yo le había dicho…_ _ **—Solo tienes que pedirlo.**_

— _No quiero volver a sufrir… te lo pido—se dijo el mismo mentalmente._

 _El otro Akusei sonrió para sí mismo como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Y contesto:_

— _ **Yo acabare con todo lo que nos haga sufrir.**_

 _Ambos extendieron sus manos…hasta que las estrecharon._

— _ **Seremos uno.**_

 **Realidad.**

Antes de que la mano de Rias lo tocara, los ojos de Akusei se volvieron a llenar de maldad y odio con ese filo penetrante. Rias se echó para atrás debido a que Kiba la jalo para alejarla de Akusei.

—Yuto ¿Por qué?...—preguntaba Rias hasta que vio el aura oscura emanando de Akusei de nuevo.

— **¡GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!**

Ese enorme rugido fue capaz de cuartear el suelo. Los demonios tuvieron que aumentar el agarre de sus pies para no salir volando. Pero no evitaron ser arrestados por al menos cuatro metros.

 **[Boost x 10]**

Ahora el aumento no fue bajo, causando la perdida de parte de su ventaja.

El dragón había desaparecido de la vista de todos. Lo único que podían ver era una fina sombra pasar cerca de ellos. Pero, kiba pudo ver lo que sucedía y no le gustaba.

¡PUM! ¡PUM-6! ¡PUM-9! ¡TICKS!

¡PUM-2! ¡PUM-5! ¡PUM-7! ¡PUM-8!

¡PUM-3! ¡PUM-10!

¡PUM-4!

(Nota: lo escribe de esa manera para que se den una idea de la ruta que siguió. Esto se explicara un poco más adelante).

Cuando Akusei reapareció, se pudieron oír todos esos golpes a la vez. La primera fue Rias que se sujetaba el estómago intentando recuperar el aire. Luego Sona, pero a esta pareció que le hubieran dado desde arriba mandándola a estrellarla contra el suelo. Luego Saji que se encontraba por delante de Sona, este se puso de cuclillas sujetándose las costillas izquierdas. Luego fue Tsubaki que se encontraba con las rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el pecho tapándose la boca mientras unas gotas de sangre salían por entre sus dedos. Varios metros más atrás el siguiente fue Garou, pero este se elevó un metro en el aire sujetándose el estómago mientras saliva era expulsada de su boca. Poco más atrás siguieron Momo y Ruruko que salieron volando contra las paredes asía los lados. Luego fue Meguri que fue levantada de un golpe al mentón. Después fue Xenovia que pudo evitar ser enterrada de cara al suelo. Seguidamente fue Irina que se pudo ver como se le hundía el abdomen antes de salir disparada asía atrás a chocar contra la pared. Todos fueron con una diferencia de al menos un segundo.

Pero cuando se dirigió a Kiba este lo intercepto deteniendo su corte de koukaku con la espada demoniaca mata-dragones Gram. Pero los pies de Kiba aun fueron arrastrados por varios metros asía atrás.

— _Qué velocidad—_ pensó el rubio impresionado.

Akusei estiro su brazo derecho a un lado al tiempo que en este se formaba su koukaku. Dándole eso como señal a Kiba de que quería un duelo rápido.

El rubio se armó con Gram listo para la batalla. Akusei lo señalo con la punta de su espada-koukaku.

En un pestañeo ambos desaparecieron.

¡TICK!

Y reaparecieron chocando filos. Pero el de Akusei fue superado y el filo de Gram cortó la hoja del koukaku por la mitad. El corte de Kiba no paro ahí y corto directo al dragón. Este por su parte encorvo el hombro para evitar ser herido. Pero no fue suficiente y recibió un dejo una limpia cortadura desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta el hombro. De dicho tajo ahora brotaba sangre en pequeñas cantidades demostrando que no era tan profundo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban a 3 metros de distancia. Mirándose fijamente.

—Son muy rápidos—dijo Akeno que apenas pudo seguir los movimientos de ambos, pero tomando valor preparo su mejor ataque— [Lightning Dragon].

Akeno había soltado un enorme dragón de rayo, Akusei lo miro un momento para saltar. El dragón paso por donde Akusei se encontraba antes, pero no se detuvo y cruzo a donde Akusei había saltado. Este ya no lo pudo esquivar y lo recibió de lleno.

¡BOOOMMMMNNN!

La explosión había creado una nube de humo donde antes se encontraba Akusei. Antes de que la nube se disipara, este ya había salido de ella.

¡PUSH!

Y no se detuvo hasta que choco con el suelo. Su coraza se encontraba un poco chamuscada. Pero no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que se levantara.

— **¡GGGRRRAAAAGGHGHHH!**

—Aún le quedan muchas fuerzas para seguir—dijo Akeno algo frustrada.

Koneko fue la siguiente en ir contra el dragón. Estando enfrente de él dejaba ver la enorme diferencia de tamaño. El dragón alzo ambos puños, para luego bajarlos contra la nekomata que se encontraba en "Shirone Mode". Esta tenía touki cubriendo sus manos, y con ellas detuvo el golpe que él dragón le había lanzado. Pero sus piernas aún se flexionaron contra el suelo, que se rompió hundiéndola hasta las rodillas.

El albino abrió sus puños y sujeto a la chica por los brazos, para luego lanzarla al aire. Koneko recupero el equilibrio estando en el aire para voltear a ver al albino que ya no estaba. Sus orejas de gato se movieron levemente, y dando un giro en el aire logro evitar la cola bikaku del albino. Luego de que la cola pasara junto a ella, está la detiene y la uso para arrojar al dragón contra el suelo. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, este da un giro para caer de pie. Y desplegar sus alas ukakus para inmediatamente arrojar cristales contra la chica. Esta no pudo evitarlos desde su posición y recibió leves cortes en el cuerpo, antes de caer. Pero Akeno la atajo.

¡SSSHHHIIIIFFFF!

Pero Akusei no tuvo tiempo para volver a atacarlas cuando tuvo que saltar asía atrás para evitar una inmensa onda de corte. Pero no salió del todo ileso, su brazo derecho había sido cortado desde el hombro. Causando que gruñera enojado. Pero no solo su brazo fue cortado, también el suelo, techo y todo por lo que la onda hubo pasado. Dejando así un corte limpio de 2 metros de profundo y 160 de distancia.

Akusei dirigió su mirada a quien había hecho dicho ataque. No era otra persona que Xenovia, estaba jadeando y con un ojo cerrado por el que encima tenía una gruesa línea de sangre bajando por su frente, pasando por su ojo derecho, hasta caer por al lado del mentón, y otra línea de sangre que salía de su labio izquierdo hasta caer por la barbilla. También tenía un pequeño corte en su mejilla y se notaba que estaba exhausta, pero no vencida, ni mucho menos se rendiría.

—N-No te olvides de mí—dijo apenas la peliazul mientras subía la punta de Ex-Durandal.

Akusei sonrió, un segundo después había desaparecido.

¡PLIC!

¡TUCK!... ¡CRICK!

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG!

Cuando Akusei volvió a aparecer se encontraba enfrente de Xenovia, y uso su cola ukaku enrollada en la hoja de la espada para quitársela de su ya débil agarre, para lanzarla 5 metros asía atrás y sujetar el brazo izquierdo de la chica con su único brazo, doblarlo por detrás de la espalda de la chica (como un policía que arresta a alguien que opone resistencia) y doblarlo de forma rápida hasta que se le disloco el hombro y rompió sus ligamentos. Causando que gritara de dolor. Akusei entonces soltó su brazo y volvió a donde antes estaba.

Kiba luego llego junto a ella que estaba de rodillas sujetándose en hombro con la mirada baja. El rubio fue respaldado por Tsubaki que recién se recuperó y no perdía de vista al dragón.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto preocupado.

—Snif, no puedo mover mi brazo…y me duelo mucho—esto no era del todo cierto. Le dolía, pero más le dolía que fuera la persona que amaba quien le había destruido el hombro sin mostrar piedad. De ahí que tuviera lágrimas y no quisiera levantar la mirada.

—Quédate aquí. Nosotros seguiremos—le dijo sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía—al menos hasta que estés en mejor estado-ahora si se entendían.

Bennia y Meguri no esperaron más antes de atacar. La primera intento decapitar al albino, pero el corte le pasó rozando por la garganta. La segunda clavo su espada en la espalda del dragón, pero esta se rompió sin hacerle daño. Sin dejarla tomar distancia, Akusei uso su cola para traspasarla desde la espalda hasta el abdomen. Pero fue un ataque que también lo afecto a él, debido a la posición donde Meguri se encontraba su cola también lo había alcanzado a él, causándole una perforación en el omoplato derecho, pero como le faltaba el brazo, este daño no era grave.

Luego con un movimiento errático de su cola, lanzo a Meguri contra la pared detrás de él. Por otro lado Bennia lo ataco de nuevo usando la guadaña para hacer un corte descendente. Pero Akusei dio un paso atrás y el corte impacto en el suelo. El contraataco con una patada directo a la cara de Bennia, esta se levantó en el aire y Akusei la sujeto por el pie, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo, y levanto un poco el pie que sostenía para despegar a Bennia del suelo. Y siguió con una patada que mando a Bennia varios metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo.

¡PUM!

Akusei cayó sobre su rodilla derecha debido a un golpe que Tsubasa le conecto detrás de la misma.

¡PUM!

Luego fue Garou que lo termino de derribar con un lazo a gran velocidad.

¡PUMSSH!

Estando de espalda al suelo, recibió de lleno un ataque en fusionado de Akeno y Rias. Más específicamente una esfera de poder demoniaco y poder de la destrucción combinado con relámpagos sacros de Akeno.

El polvo levantado hiso una cortina en donde antes se encontraba el dragón. Dejando a los demonios a la espera de que se disipará.

Sin que nadie lo notara, los investigadores del CCG habían estado viendo la lucha desde el momento en que Akusei había lanzado su último rugido. Pero al ver el inmenso poder que este tenía, había hecho que no actuaran. La impresión tras ver la pelea de unos jóvenes contra un ghoul de ese tipo. Era más que solo perplejidad, era de total incredibilidad.

Cuando el polvo se disipo vieron que Akusei se había levantado, pero ahora su coraza tenía un cráter en la parte derecha del abdomen.

—La pelea está demasiado serrada como para saber quien ganara—dijo uno de los investigadores—Pero esos jóvenes son impresionantes.

—Concuerdo con usted… esos jóvenes son implacables—concordó otro investigador.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Akusei volvió a desaparecer a la vez que lo asían Tsubaki, Kiba y Saji.

¡PUM!

Cuando volvieron a verlos, fue a Akusei enterrando a Saji contra el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Akusei volvió a desaparecer.

¡SHIN! ¡PUM!

Cuando volvieron a aparecer Kiba había hecho un corte leve en la espalda de Akusei, mientras este golpeaba a Tsubaki en la frente, mandándola a arrastrada por el suelo. Luego volvió a desaparecer.

¡SHIFF! ¡PUM!

Ahora tres dedos de la mano de Akusei cayeron al suelo, pero Kiba cayo de espalda al suelo debido a un rodillazo de Akusei en su mentón. Acercándose al caballero Gremory, Akusei puso su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho del rubio, y aplico presión agrietando algunas costillas del rubio.

En ese momento Akusei miro asía arriba, para colocar su mano en delante de su cabeza. Luego cientos de lanzas de luz ligeras lo impactaron desde la cintura para arriba. Causándole poco daño. Cuando termino el ataque, Akusei mando su cola contra la castaña.

¡TICK!

Esta la había debatido con su espada. Pero Akusei había usado su cola como distracción, cuando Irina voltio a ver al dragón, ya tenía encima los cristales que le había lanzado. El primero la perforo en el hombro izquierdo, el segundo hiso un corte en su pierna derecha, el tercero se clavó en se estómago, y el múltiples lugares dejándola gravemente herida.

Koneko y Tsubasa atacaron en conjunto. Ambas lo golpearon en las partes traseras de las rodillas causando que cayera sobre estas. Luego ataco Loup Garou directo a la cara. Pero Akusei contraataco disparando una ráfaga continua de fuego que mando a estrellar al hombre lobo contra una pared mientras se quemaba.

Viendo esto, Tsubasa y Koneko atacaron con patadas en detrás de los pectorales de Akusei causando que este ponga su única mano para no caer completamente al suelo. En ese momento se terminó de regenerar su brazo. Ahora había cambiado a su forma más animal, y corrido asía adelante. Al tomar distancia volvió a su forma humanoide.

Volviendo en sus dos pies los miro a todos.

(Geiser de sangre)

Pero desde su espalda le habían hecho un tajo que recorría toda su espalda, del cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre. No era otro que Kiba que uso a Nothung para hacer un corte en el espacio que lo transportada hasta detrás de Akusei. Para luego cortarlo con Gram.

Pero Akusei no se quedó con esa y disparo sus apéndices rinkakus. El primero había sido cortado por Gram. El segundo fue detenido por Nothung. Pero el tercero y cuarto perforaron los muslos del caballero. Y el quinto y sexto atravesaron sus hombros.

(Chorro de sangre)

— ¡Gag!—Kiba había vomitado sangre.

La razón de esto fue que había sido atravesado desde el abdomen hasta la espalda por la cola bikaku de Akusei. Causando un chorro de sangre que salía desde su estómago.

Akusei luego dejo caer al caballero Gremory al suelo para que muriera desangrado. Y volvió su atención al resto de oponentes.

— **¡Gag!** —pero tuvo que dar un paso atrás al tiempo que se encogía su tamaño a solo 2 metros.

— _Sus células R.C se están agotando—_ analizo Sona— _Tardo más de lo que pensé… nunca espere que durara tanto a este ritmo con los daños que recibía._

Sona había esperado esto desde un comienzo, pero se había tardado más de lo que calculo. Era de sospechar que esta fuera la primera vez que Akusei usara su kakuja, de ahí que perdiera el control. Y con ellos sus células R.C se verían disminuidas en mayor medida a mayor velocidad, y los daños que le infringían sería un mayor gasto de células en sus regeneraciones. Pero esto había tardado más que antes, supuso correctamente que era en consecuencia del primer uso de un kakuja de 4 tipos de kagunes. Y ahora esa gran oportunidad llegaba.

Akusei se siguió un encogiendo hasta medir solo un metro ochenta. Entonces miro a sus oponentes. Estaban igual de desgastados que él.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Akusei se movió a gran velocidad asía donde se encontraban ellos. El primero y más cercano fue Saji, el rubio intento darle un puñetazo, pero Akusei se agacho y le conecto un golpe al abdomen y otro a las costillas, causando que Saji se encorvara a un lado. Y Akusei continuo dándole una patada con la suela de su pie en la rodilla del rubio.

¡CRICK!

— ¡AAAHHHGGGG!

Soltó el rubio luego de que le rompieran la rodilla y callera al suelo incapacitado.

Pero cuando Akusei voltio a ver al resto, ya era tarde para evitar ser mandado varios metros asía atrás por el aire. Debido a un ataque mágico de Momo.

— ¡Deja a Gen-chan!—exclamo la chica creando otro círculo mágico.

De dicho circulo disparo un torrente de agua contra el dragón. Este por su parte lo veía venir pero no se inmutaba, permanecía tranquilo.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Cuando el ataque lo alcanzo el alvino lo recibió de lleno al pecho, causando que sus pies se arrastraran por dos metros. Pero cuando el torrente de agua para, Akusei no había sufrido gran daño.

Bennia fue la siguiente en lanzarse contra él, seguida de Tsubaki y Ruruko. Akusei se preparó con su koukaku-espada.

Cuando la primera llego, él solo hecho la cabeza para atrás para que pasara el corte.

¡PUM!

Y aprovechar la posición para darle un golpe a la cara. La siguiente fue Ruruko, lanzándole golpe tras golpe, pero Akusei los evadía fácilmente. Pero se distrajo con ella, y Tsubaki lo ataco haciéndole un tajo en la espalda.

Akusei ignoro el corte y se agacho para evitar la patada de Ruruko, al tiempo que subía su pie derecho para que Tsubaki no lo cortara, y con su pie elevado del suelo, le dio una patada en la espalda a Ruruko y otra en la cara a Tsubaki. Dejándolas aturdidas un momento.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Momentos que aprovecho para escabullirse entre ellas para ir contra Tsubasa y Koneko que seguían en su camino.

La primera lo ataco con lanzando un golpe con el brazo derecho, pero él gira a un lado y le pasa rosando, y aprovecha la posición para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, dejando a la chica de rodillas en el suelo.

Koneko lo ataco casi simultáneamente, pero este luego del rodillazo agacho la cabeza asía adelante, para que la patada de Koneko pasara sin tocarle. Koneko volvió a tocar el suelo delante de él. Y no espero medio segundo para seguir su ataque. Pero Akusei le atajo el puño.

¡CRICK!

— ¡Ah!—soltó la nekomata cuando le rompieron el puño.

Koneko ataco con su otro puño al no poder soltar el otro. Pero Akusei movió la cabeza a un lado y lo evito. Y sonriendo con maldad pura.

¡SHIHFS!

— ¡Gag!

(Chorro de sangre)

La imagen que ahora se presentaba era a Akusei con su koukaku elevado en el aire y Koneko insertada en el atraves de su estómago. Causando que un chorro de sangre bajara por la hoja del koukaku. Akusei al ver la sangre saco de su boca una lengua (Parecida a la de Venom), con la que lamio el líquido vital de la nekomata. Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir ese dulce sabor. Y sin darse cuenta sus rinkakus se estiraron apuntando a Koneko mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro, y sus alas se desplegaban.

— ¡AAHH!—grito Koneko encendiendo su puño con touki.

¡CRACK!

Con dicho puño golpeo la hoja que la empalaba, rompiéndola dejándola caer al suelo. Pero aun tenia parte de la hoja atravesando su cuerpo.

Akusei la miro asía abajo, ella había perdido su Shirone Mode y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mirándolo con… ¿Indulgencia?... porque había de mirarlo así. No lo entendía. Aun en esa forma descontrolada, pudo ser capaz de diferencial ese sentimiento que lo hiso dudar… no, el sentimiento no fue lo que lo hiso dudar. Era algo más, esa cara triste que la chica tenia no era porque iba a morir. No, tenía que ser por otra cosa.

Sin saberlo su mirada se había menguado a la vez que sus rinkakus se encogían en su espalda hasta ser guardados. El aura oscura también lo había dejado.

Giro su cara para ver al resto de las personas con las que había peleado. Se encontraban demacrados y cansados, sus jadeos eran señal de ello. Un sentimiento…No, un recuerdo. Había llegado a su cabeza, lo hacía sentir feliz. Y una palabra se asomó por sus labios.

—Familia…—murmuro mirando a Koneko, está por su parte abrió sus ojos. No creía lo que le había dicho.

El dragón acerco su garra izquierda a la nekomata. Pero no con hostilidad, era como si quisiera acariciar su cabeza.

— ¡Fuego!—se escuchó ese grito desde la puerta.

¡BONM x 2!

Pero antes de que Akusei tocara a Koneko, dos misiles lo habían impactado por los costados, creando una nube de humo y una onda que mando a volar a Koneko.

Cuando el humo se disipo Akusei se encontraba con los ojos apagados y en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de recibir el ataque.

Sus ojos brillaron en rojo y volvió a brotar esa aura maligna.

En ese momento asía aparición el cegador del CCG, Kishou Arima. Este venía con su maletín negro. Y otro en su otra mano. Su clásica expresión fría en su rostro, era una advertencia de la muerte que le esperaba a todo aquel que lo enfrenta.

El dragón lo miro y soltó un rugido que hiso temblar el suelo, pero Arima no cambio su expresión tranquila.

El invicto cegador del CCG, quien solo había recibido un rasguño en todas sus misiones.

Contra.

El dragón de Aogiri, que hasta entonces había dejado muerte y destrucción por donde pasaba. Pero ahora estaba en un estado debilitado.

Pero eso no lo detendría, aun le quedaba mucho que dar y no estaba dispuesto a echar marcha atrás ahora que estaba furioso.

Era una pelea pareja. Y estaba a segundos de dar inicio.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ya subí la reescritura del capítulo 2. La nueva es similar al primero ya que lo use como referencia. Pero le corregí varios errores ortográficos además de cambial ciertos aspectos. Aunque yo no creo que sea mi mejor trabajo, pero si espero que sea mejor que el primero.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo se me hiso mucho más largo de lo que había pensado, pero me tardo solo dos semanas en escribirlo (los días que pude escribir fueron 6). Y bueno aquí lo tienen.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí para no hacerlo más largo.**

 **¿Qué les parece la nueva línea para los diálogos?**

 **¿Les gusta más esa o prefieren la más pequeña?**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **P.D: estoy trabajando en una historia inspirada levemente en High School life: Kitsuna del autor (Interesante historia la recomiendo aun que ahora lleva pocos capítulos y la actualización es lenta) pero esperare hasta planearla mejor para comenzar a escribirla.**


	10. Ruptuira VII

**Capitulo-10: Ruptura VII: Subasta segunda parte.**

Arima ya tenía empuñadas tanto a IXA como a Narukami. La bestia enfrente de él lo miraba como si de una presa se tratara, un pronto bocadillo que dentro de unos segundos ya no sería nada más que un recuerdo.

— ¡GRRROOOOOAAAAGGG!

La bestia le rugía en señal de reto. Arima se puso en guardia, preparado para cualquier ataque.

 **[Boost x 10]**

El incremento de poder fue más que notable. Y seguido la bestia desapareció y reapareció frente a él. Arima se agacho para evitar el corte que Akusei le lanzo con su koukaku. En esa misma posición contraataco usando a Narukami para electrocutar al dragón.

Akusei se vio obligado a saltar asía atrás para tomar distancia. No tenía más que una pequeña quemadura por electricidad. Pero la cantidad de voltios que recorrieron su cuerpo en esos dos segundos no era nada pequeña.

El dragón desplego sus alas cristalizadas. Arima ya tenía a IXA en su nodo de defensa. La enorme cantidad de cristales no le hicieron un mínimo daño al invicto investigador.

Akusei sintió frustración en ese momento.

¡PUMSH!

Había desaparecido y reaparecido encima de Arima, y lo ataco intentando empalarlo con la punta de su koukaku. Pero este lo había evitado por centímetros, por lo que el ataque solo perforo el suelo. Sin perder medio segundo, Arima uso la punta de IXA para atravesar el ojo de Akusei. Este no lo pudo esquivar al estar tan cerca. Por lo que su ojo derecho había sido perforado. Pero Arima no termino allí, continuo su ataque con Narukami. Le aplico un ataque en el pecho, por lo que en ghoul salió disparado varios metros por el aire mientras en rayo lo elevaba. Cuando no pudo seguir subiendo: su cuerpo cayó de espalda contra el suelo.

Pero aun no estaba vencido, Arima bien lo sabía, por lo que no bajo la guardia. Ambos grupos de demonios presentes, se mantenían al tanto de la pelea, ellos aun no habían sido derrotados, pero aprovecharon para recuperar algo de sus fuerzas mientras Arima combatía contra Akusei.

Akusei se levanto del suelo listo para seguir la batalla. Sus colmillos revelados eran señal de su creciente ira. Su ojo derecho permanecía cerrado mientras un grueso hilo de sangre salía de debajo del palpado, bajaba por su mejilla, hasta caer por su rostro. Esa herida era bastante dolorosa.

 **[Boost x 10]**

Ganando un mayor aumento, Akusei volvió a desaparecer.

¡TICK!

Arima uso a IXA en su modo de defensa para detener el filo del koukaku de Akusei. Pero la fuerza que este tenía causo que retrocediera arrastrando los pies, pero se mantuvo filme en su defensa.

El segador clavo la punta de Narukami en el suelo disparando varias ondas de electricidad. Una descarga fue proporcionada a Akusei, este se quejo con un gruñido pero no se inmuto. Arima aumento el poder en las descargas de Narukami. Acto seguido Akusei fue levantado varios metros en el aire por un pilar de electricidad que salía del suelo. Arima continuo usando a IXA en su modo de ataque, esta disparo cristales contra Akusei mientras aun estaba en el aire cayendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, Arima uso a Narukami para mandarlo a estrellarse por el suelo siendo llevado por un rayo.

Pero aun con ese gran daño se volvió a levantar.

— **¡GRROOOOAAAAAAGGGHHHH!**

El rugido del dragón era un reflejo claro de su inmensurable ira. Ahora había revelado su cola bikaku.

Pero antes de lanzarse de nuevo, su tamaño se vio reducido a solo un metro ochenta.

—Parece que sus células R.C están llegando a sus límites— dijo Sona al ver su reducido tamaño.

Ellos habían estado esperando a que esto pasara, por lo que el daño que eran capaces de causarle eran cruciales en su victoria. Entre más daño recibe Akusei, más rápido serán reducidas sus células R.C. Pero valla que les estaba costando reducir esas reservas de células.

Akusei lanzo su cola al ataque contra Arima. Esa peligrosa cola de color negro con rojo, podía llegar a atacar a grandes distancias, por lo que resulta ser una ventaja en combates a distancia.

¡TICK! ¡TICK!

Arima intercambio una estocada por la derecha y otra por la izquierda, para luego agachar la cabeza evitando un tercer intercambio y poder correr dejando la punta de la cola detrás de él. Akusei lo esperaba listo para la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Arima corría directo asía él, listo para atacar con Narukami.

Akusei disparo sus 6 apéndices rinkakus directo contra el investigador. Arima apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse con el modo defensivo de IXA. El impacto causo que Arima saliera mandado asía atrás arrastrando los pies, IXA no había salido del todo bien, sufrió unas grietas de minúsculo tamaño, pero eran grietas.

 **[Boost x 10]**

Akusei volvió a aumentar su poder, al hacerlo volvió a desaparecer, el investigador cruzo sus quinques a uno de los costados.

¡PUHM!

Arima había actuado simplemente por instinto, pero el golpe de la garra de Akusei tenía una fuerza colosal, por lo que, aunque se pudo cubrir con sus quinques, no pudo evitar ser levantado por el aire. Pero Arima logro recuperarse dando una en el aire para caer de pie mirando a Akusei. Este ahora lo tenía apuntado con su garra izquierda mientras le sonreía sínicamente.

—¡!

 **[Dragon Shot]**

Un rayo de energía verde salió disparado contra el investigador, este abrió sus ojos en señal de sobresalto.

¡BOOOMMN!

La explosión levanto una cortina de polvo que escondía a Akusei y a Arima. Los demonios se mantenían atentos, los demás investigadores miraban con nerviosismo.

Parte del polvo se disipo revelando a Akusei, tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara como si estuviera celebrando. Cuando la otra parte del polvo se disipo, la sonrisa de Akusei fue reemplazada por una expresión de odio e ira. Arima aun está vivo, se encontraba con el cuerpo encorvado asía un lado teniendo varias gotas de sudor en su rostro, parte de la manga de su gabardina fue destruida y un camino por donde había pasado el Dragon Shot antes de estrellarse contra la pared, pero su brazo no tenia daño. El [Dragon Shot] lo había rozado.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca— comento Arima volviendo a su posición de combate.

El kakuja de Akusei se contrajo de su brazo derecho, causando que este recuperada parte de su razonamiento. No fue hasta entonces que evaluó su situación; sus células R.C estaban por agotarse, su enemigo era Arima Kishou, el Cegador del CCG, además de que había otros investigadores en ese lugar, sin contar a los demonios que aun no derrotaba. En pocas palabras: Estaba perdido.

— [Parece que ya recuperaste el control] —le dijo Ddraig dentro de su mente.

— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?—pregunto al no recordar más que vagos recuerdos.

— [Dejemos eso para después. Ahora sal de aquí]

El albino lo pensó rápido. Su kakuja se estaba terminando de desaparecer, sin más que hacer, desplego sus alas de dragón y sus alas ukakus.

 **[Boost x 10]**

—La próxima vez que nos veamos... les aseguro que será la última—dijo con una sonrisa dentuda.

 **[Transfer]**

Sus alas ukakus brillaron en un intenso rojo. Los demonios del grupo Gremory y Sitri se lanzaron contra el albino... pero ya era tarde.

Los cristales volaron por todo el lugar, pero no perforaron en ningún individuo, se clavaron al suelo.

—Nos vemos hasta entonces—dijo el albino para que los cristales explotaran levantando una enorme cortina de humo.

Cuando se disipo: en el lugar solo se encontraba Arima.

—Esperare nuestro próximo encuentro— se dijo para sí mismo procediendo a irse.

 **En otro lugar.**

Akusei se acababa de estrellar un poco lejos del edificio donde estaba combatiendo. Estaba cansado, pero aun así se puso de pie, y procedió a recuperar células R.C sacando los cuerpos que tenía en su dimensión de bolsillo. Varios de estos ya estaban un poco putrefactos.

— [Alguna vez te dije que los cadáveres suelen descomponerse] —le recordó Ddraig.

—Por esa razón los cambios cada vez que puedo... los cuerpos podridos no saben también como los frescos—comento el albino procediendo a comer.

Luego de devorarlos pudo sentir a Nutcracker, pero la sentía débil, además de que junto a ella estaban otros tres investigadores. Lo siguiente que sintió era a Big Madame, pero esta estaba rodeada de varios investigadores.

Tenía que tomar una decisión: salvar a su amiga nueva, o cumplir la misión que Eto le encomendó.

Tampoco quería fallarle a Eto, por lo que ya había tomado su decisión.

 **En otro lugar.**

Big Madame estaba acorralada por dos miembros del escuadrón Quinx y el escuadrón Suzuja. Además tenía varias heridas que no estaban regenerándose.

—Quiero decirte que yo nunca llegue a odiarte. Tampoco rencor asía ti, ahora solo tengo las cicatrices nostálgicas que me hiciste, pero no siento odio—fue lo que dijo Suzuja con una sonrisa sincera.

Pero Big Madame no se lo tomo bien.

—Tú, pequeño bastardo. ¿En serio creíste que yo te veía como a un hijo? Claro que no, yo solo te use porque me eras útil. Tú solo eres un mocoso inservible que no me...

Pero antes de terminar, los miembros del escuadrón Suzuja habían segado su vida. Suzuja tenía los idos tapados por uno de los miembros de su escuadrón.

—No tiene porque oír eso—dijo el investigador que le tapaba los oídos.

Suzuja no dijo nada, solo permaneció mirando el cadáver de Big Madame con una mirada nostálgica.

 **En otro lugar.**

Nutcracker esta tirada en el suelo con una herida en el abdomen que la atravesaba. El Quinx, Ginshi, estaba parado frente a ella empuñando su quinque.

 _Una niña de cabello negro con ropa deteriorada y sucia, estaba mirando atreves de un cristal de una tienda de ropa para damas, más especifico unos tacones rojos junto a varios vestidos, todo era muy costoso. La niña puso la mano sobre el cristal._

— _Cuando crezca quiero ser hermosa—dijo la niña revelando su sueño._

 _Un sueño simple, querer que las personas te digan que eres hermosa. Pero aunque era un sueño simple, también era un sueño difícil de conseguir para una niña poblé como ella._

— _Si solo tuviera dinero—dijo deprimida._

 _En efecto se trataba de una niña huérfana y que se cría en la pobreza. Pero lo único que deseaba era ser hermosa. No estaba pidiendo demasiado._

Una lagrima bajo por la cara de Nutcracker.

—Solo quiero ser hermosa—fue lo que dijo estando en sus últimas.

Ginshi la miro con indiferencia.

—Tú no tienes porque desear eso. No eres una humana para hacerlo—diciendo esto subió la hoja de su quinque—Eres solo un ghoul que tiene que morir.

El Quinx bajo la punta de su quinque para darle el golpe de gracia.

¡SHISSSHH!

El sonido del corte a través de la carne había sido claro. Pero la punta de la hoja había quedado a solo 4 centímetros de tocar la piel de Nutcracker. Akusei estaba en medio del camino de la hoja. La hoja había atravesado la palma de la mano derecha de Akusei, y siguió hasta perforar en el pectoral derecho atravesando un pulmón y salir por su espalda a quedar a tan poco de la chica.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamo el Quinx.

¡TICK! ¡PUM!

Akusei uso doblo su mano izquierda rompiendo la hoja del quinque en dos partes, para luego usar su pie para patearlo en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse por el suelo.

Akusei se puso de pie para sacarse el trozo de metal de su mano, y seguía con el que atravesaba su pectoral. Cuando miro el estado de Nutcracker la ira lo domino, pero no era momento para dejarse cegar por ella. Por lo que tomo el cuerpo de Nutcracker estilo nupcial, para desplegar sus alas de dragón y salir volando de ese lugar.

Estando en el aire Nutcracker lo miro, Akusei no se dio cuenta al tener la mirada fija en otro lugar. La chica sonrió acurrucándose más en el pecho del albino, sabía que moriría si no comía pronto, y aunque comiera no se salvaría.

Unos segundos después Akusei aterrizo debajo de un puente, coloco a la chica apoyada en la pared y reviso su herida. Era demasiado grave, pero él conocía una forma de salvar a la chica.

—Supongo que este es el adiós—le dijo la chica con una sonrisa—Me hubiera gustado... conocerte mejor—sus últimas respiraciones ya estaban llegando.

—Muerde—le dijo el albino dándole su mano izquierda.

—Sabes que eso no me salvara—dijo la chica causando que el frunciera el seño.

—Muerde—la autoridad de su voz era más que visible.

Ahora qué más daba un bocadillo antes de morir. Con ese pensamiento mordió la mano del albino, cuando la sangre llego a su lengua sus pupilas se dilataron... era increíblemente delicioso, no había probado nada así en su vida. Sin darse cuenta ya había devorado gran parte del brazo de Akusei, sus heridas también estaban cerrándose por completo.

— ¡Ah!—Akusei dejo escapar un leve gemido.

La chica por fin pudo recuperar el control para dejar de comérselo.

—Discúlpame—dijo limpiándose la boca, entonces entro en cuenta de que ya no tenía heridas— ¿Como es qué?—pregunto dirigiéndose a su cuerpo.

—Mi cuerpo tiene más cualidades que el de cualquier otra criatura. Por ese motivo tus heridas se regeneraron a la misma velocidad que mi cuerpo se regenera al sufrir algún daño— le explico de forma rápida—Y no te preocupes, de hecho lo disfrute.

La revelación de ese lado masoquista de Akusei hiso que ella levantara las cejas.

— ¿Te gusto el dolor?—le pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Sí, disfruto del dolor que me proporcionan—Nutcracker sonrío por la inocencia del joven.

—Creo que ya es hora de enseñarte algo de la vida—comento la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto el albino.

La chica lo tomo del mentón y se acerco hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Él por su parte siguió un sentimiento que le decía que cerrara los ojos. La chica lo imito acercándose de forma lenta.

— ¡I-kun! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—esa voz era bien conocida por el albino, por lo que abrió los ojos y volteo a mirar a la pequeña momia que estaba acompañada de Noro, Tatara y Ayato.

—Nut-chan me está enseñando algo sobre la vida, Eto-chan—respondió de forma inocente.

—Y se puede saber quién es Nut-chan—exigió la pequeña.

—JAJAJAJAJA...—pero las risas de Nutcracker llamaron la atención de todos—Así que tú eres Eto-chan—dijo en tono de burla—Pensé que mi rival sería alguien más... como decirlo...—sin poder hallar una palabra cruzo sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos más notables.

Eto entendió la indirecta por lo que se encolerizó contra la morena.

— ¡Serás canalla!—la pequeña momia se deshizo de sus vendajes al tiempo que su kakuja era expuesto.

—Jeje, parece que esto será interesante—cometo Nutcracker con una leve risita.

De esa forma comenzaba una pelea entre Eto y Nutcracker. Mientras tanto Akusei permanecía con una gota detrás de su nuca, mientras veía la disputa entre ambas chicas.

—Parece divertido lo que juegan... ¿te parece que nos unamos a ellas Kuro-Bonnie?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea sensato mascota—le respondió el peliazul—Yo no estoy interesado en el suicidio.

 **Inframundo / Castillo Lucifer.**

Sirzechs Lucifer permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su expresión era de total seriedad, Rias ya le había informado sobre la situación en Tokio. Pero esto no era lo que le preocupaba. La información que Odín le había dado era lo que en verdad le preocupaba. Unos cazar recompensas que Thor había contratado. Pero el mayor de estos era un asesino que ni siquiera el Satán rojo con todo su poder podría hacerle frente.

Odín también le dijo que estuvo de acuerdo con la ejecución del Sekiryuutei. Sirzechs no lo culpaba de eso, incluso comprendía sus motivos. Pero las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas. Ahora no solo eran los nórdicos y las tres facciones quienes lo buscaban, ahora también lo buscaban asesinos de alto calibre.

¡PUM!

— ¡Maldito Rizevim! ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Issei?—era la duda que el maou tenía.

 **En otro lugar.**

Había pasado ya un día desde la operación de la subasta. Nos situamos en el castillo de la isla Ru.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!

El grito de Akusei se escucho por los pasillos del castillo, frente a Akusei estaba la pequeña momia con una expresión infantil.

—I-kun no es para tanto decía la chica intentando que Akusei se quitara una sabana de la cabeza—Déjame ver que es lo que tienes.

Akusei no le hiso caso y se enrollo más en la sabana.

— ¡No quiero!—volvió a negarse moviendo la cabeza. Cuando su boca se iba a volver a mover él la tapo con su mano.

— ¿Y ahora porque te tapas la boca?

—...—pero teniendo la boca tapada no pudo contestar a esa pregunta.

La chica lo miro con una gota de sudor en la sien de su ojo.

— ¿Que le sucede ahora a la mascota?—Pregunto Ayato que reía llegaba.

Akusei lo miro con el seño fruncido por el apodo, pero de todas maneras no se destapo la boca ni se quito la sabana.

—Pareces una moja—comento Eto al hacer la comparación.

Akusei la miro con una expresión complicada.

— ¿Que te sucede mascota?

—Cállate Kuro-Bonnie-nya—la última palabra confundió a ambos ghouls, fue entonces que Akusei se dio cuenta de lo que dijo causando que se sonrojara.

— ¿Nya?—repitió la chica.

— ¿Porque haces como un gato?—quiso saber el peliazul, pero el albino no decía nada—¿El gato te comió la lengua o qué?—inquirió nuevamente.

—Eres un pesado nya—volvió a hablar el albino saliéndosele ese maullido.

— ¿Y ahora porque haces cono un gato?—volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

Sin que Akusei se diera cuenta, Eto se le había acercado por la espalda mientras estaba entretenido con Ayato. La pequeña momia de un jalón le arrebato la sabana dejándolo expuesto.

— ¡AH!—dejo escapar el albino al quedar sin cobertura.

Ayato lo miro un momento para luego...

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—estallar en carcajadas causando que Akusei se pusiera colorado en vergüenza e ira— ¡Ahora si eres toda una mascota!—Akusei ya esperaba esa burla, pero Ayato continuo riéndose.

— ¡Cállate Kuro-Bonnie nya!—pero Ayato no paraba de reírse.

—I-kun.

La atención del albino ahora fue dirigida a la chica.

— ¿Eto-chan? nya.

— ¡Kawai!—exclamo Eto juntando las manos junto a su mejilla y levantando el pie en una expresión infantil—I-kun tiene orejas de gato, es muy Kawai.

Era eso lo que lo avergonzaba, dos orejas de gato blancas en su cabeza, y por si su vergüenza fuera poca, también tenía una cola de gato de igual color que las orejas.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho por aquí—esa voz femenina pero que hacía que se les helara la piel a todos, no le pertenecía a otra persona que a Imaria Ai.

En efecto, la mujer asía acto de presencia en la habitación, y las risas de Ayato se habían acabado y la actitud de Eto se hiso sería, Akusei por su parte no entendía en cambio en el ambiente.

—Parece que volviste a mutar—comento la mujer refiriéndose a Akusei.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto el albino sin entenderle.

—Claro, si nadie te lo ha dicho entonces yo te lo diré—dijo la mujer procediendo a informarle sobre su estado—Tú tienes una habilidad que hace que mutes cambiando tú especie y volviendote un híbrido de todo lo que comes. Por eso no es de extrañar que tu cuerpo suela adaptar ciertas características de otras especies—fue una buena explicación por parte de la mujer—Y por lo que veo recientemente has comido a un Nekomata de la clase Nekoshou.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una raza yokai, casi extinta, caracterizada por su excelente control con la energía natural y sus orejas y colas de gato. Si has comido uno recientemente explica porque ahora estas en tú estado.

El recuerdo de la chica de cabello blanco que enfrento en la subasta llego a su mente, más específico cuando probó su sangre en esa forma descontrolada en la subasta. Aunque no recuerdo mucho de esos momentos aun tiene varias divagaciones en sus recuerdos.

—En la subasta probé la sangre de una chica que tenía estas características nya—le dijo a Imari.

—Solo la sangre... interesante—comento la mujer para sí misma—De todas maneras solo has lo mismo que haces para ocultar tus alas de esa forma podrás reprimir los maullidos—aconsejo la mujer y el albino le obedeció—Ahora a lo que vine: Rizevim-sama te ha mandado a llamar.

—El abuelo. Me pregunto para qué me querrá... supongo que lo averiguare en unos momentos. De todas maneras Gracias Imari—agradeció para proceder a irse.

—Tú me puedes decir María—le dijo antes de que se fuera mientras sonreía.

—Gracias María-san—la mujer sonrío y el chico procedió a irse.

— ¿Aun crees que lo que le hicimos fue demasiado cruel?—Pregunto María dirigiéndose a Eto.

—Aun no apruebo que hayan probado ese virus en él—le contesto la chica.

María sonrío con malicia.

—Creo que eres muy hipócrita al criticar nuestros métodos. Después de todo, no fuiste tú la que no evito que Naki lo torturada hasta que perdió la cordura convirtiéndose en tú mascota—Eto apretó los puños—Y ahora me acusas de ser un monstruo sin sentimientos... que hipócrita puedes llegar a ser—sin decir más la mujer se retiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Es una maldita bruja—murmuro la peli verde apretando los puños.

Si algo caracterizaba a Imari era ese talento que tenía para jugar con la mente de las personas. Era una humana tan solo, pero tan maliciosa como pocos. Y lo que Eto más odiaba era que Imari tenía razón.

 **En otro lugar.**

Ahora el albino se encontraba frente a su abuelo, también los acompañaban Grendel, Crom Cruach, Euclid y un dragón maligno que Akusei no conocía.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar abuelo?—preguntaba el joven.

—Sí. Te voy a dar 3 semanas para que entrenes y te vuelvas más fuerte.

— ¿Quienes serán mis maestros en esta ocasión?—pregunto el albino mirando a los presentes.

—En esta ocasión tus maestros serán Crom Cruach y Grendel como la última vez, pero ahora también te entrenara Azi Dahaka—dijo Rizevim señalando al dragón de tres cabezas.

—Pero yo no necesito seguir entrenando—replicaba el albino.

—Mocoso malagradecido—murmuro una de las cabezas del dragón presente—Nosotros...

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando Rizevim lo interrumpió con una señal de su mano. Luego miro a Akusei con cierta malicia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas seguir entrenando?—la malicia en su voz era clara—Por lo que yo veo aun te falta mucho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti te han derrotado, y no fue solo una vez—la sonrisa del Lucifer mayor se amplio—Yo se que esos demonios te han vencido dos veces hasta ahora.

—Eso es mentira—intento replicar el albino.

—La primera vez fue cuando volviste de Asgard, en ese momento te vencieron y casi te aniquilar. Y ayer cuando los enfrentaste en la subasta no parecía que ibas a ganar. Además que un humano también te venció.

Akusei no sabía que decir. Era verdad lo que Rizevim le decía, y además de eso se vio obligado a huir la noche de ayer. La ira era el sentimiento que sentía, pero era dirigida asía sí mismo. Y siendo sincero, él no se veía ganándoles un combate a esos jóvenes, al menos no en su estado actual.

Rizevim le había dado donde era. Sabía que Akusei no le gustaba perder, mucho menos que perdiera dos veces. Y deducía que odiaba el hecho de que se vio obligado a escapar.

—Empezare de una buena vez—las palabras de Akusei aumentaron la sonrisa de Rizevim.

—La primera semana entrenaras con Azi Dahaka. La segunda será con Grendel. Y la tercera con Crom Cruach. Cuando las tres semanas pasen tendrás que enfrentarte a un sujeto que entrenara esos mismos días.

—Entonces nos vemos en tres semanas—se despidió el albino parándose frente al dragón de tres cabezas.

—Te advierto que pasaras un infierno—dijeron las tres cabezas a la vez.

Akusei no dijo nada. Acto seguido un círculo de transporte los tele-transporto.

 **Atlántida.**

(N/A: A partir de aquí el resto de capitulo será entrenamiento, así que son libres de saltárselo)

El albino sintió ese frio enorme recorrer su cuerpo, claro que tampoco era demasiado.

—Como ya sabrás nosotros los dragones tenemos una capacidad de sobrevivir en casi cualquier lugar...

—Por eso entrenaremos en este lugar...

—Aquí podremos llevar tú cuerpo a los límites.

Las tres cabezas del dragón habían hablado una detrás de la otra. Akusei entendía la razón de entrenar en lugares como este, por lo que no se quejo.

—Como sabrás...

—Nosotros somos conocidos como él Dragón de los mil hechizos.

—He oído de ti. Tú especialidad es la magia—hablo Akusei—Tú serás quien me enseñe magia.

—Parece que el mocoso es más listo de lo que creímos…

—En eso no te equivocas...

—Pero no solo te enseñaremos magia...

—También te enseñaremos sobre cosas como el senjutsu.

—Primero que nada te enseñare lo básico...

—Empecemos entonces—dijo el albino.

 **6to Día**.

Akusei había demostrado ser un excelente aprendiz. En estos días no solo aprendía lo básico de la magia, también aprendía y domino a la perfección distintos tipos de magias. En este momento Azi Dahaka estaba enfrente del joven.

—Ya has aprendido distintos tipos de magia. También aprendiste sobre el Senjutsu y el Youjutsu, y tienes un excelente dominio con el touki. Pero hay algo que aun no has dominado—Decían las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—cuando Akusei pregunto esto, varias cadenas de energía lo sujetaron en el cuello, las muñecas, el torso y los pie— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto cuándo de un circulo mágico salió Eto.

— ¿I-kun?

—Eto-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el albino.

¡PUSH!

Pero antes de que la chica le contestara, el dragón ya la había aplastado usando su pie. La sangre de la chica dejo una línea en el rostro del albino que miro el acto con horror y miedo.

— ¡ETO-CHAN!—grito intentando soltarse— ¡¿Por qué?!—preguntaba al dragón.

Pero Azi Dahaka solo le dio una sonrisa sádica. La ira de Akusei crecía hasta desbordarse. Su cabello se erizo y se volvió amarillo a la vez que su ojo derecho se volvía verde mientras el otro era su kakugan.

— ¡MALDITOOO TE MATAREEEEEE!—gritaba el albino mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar rayos y la tierra temblaba.

—Este es el poder del que Rizevim hablaba...

—No...

— ¡Es monstruoso!—exclamaron las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo que colocaban una barreda y el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse.

Las cadenas que sujetaban a Akusei se fueron rompiendo una a una hasta ya no quedar ninguna.

¡PUSH!

Akusei salió volando asía el dragón mientras era rodeado de una energía amarilla. Azi Dahaka lo espero listo para la arremetida, pero cuando Akusei estaba a solo unos metros de él había desaparecido.

— ¡MALDITO!—el grito del joven se escucho detrás de él.

¡PUM!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando el golpe en su espalda lo mando a besar el suelo. Había sentido varías de sus costillas romperse. Cuando levanto una de sus cabezas vio a Akusei parada al frente con una esfera de energía roja en la mano.

¡PUM!

Sin embargo lo ataco con una patada al mentón que lo hiso levantarse en el aire. Akusei coloco su mano con la bola de energía en dirección al dragón. La imagen se había vuelto de color rojo, el color se contrajo asía la esfera dejando ahora un color amarillo, que al igual que el rojo se contrajo hasta la esfera, dejando un verde que imito a los anteriores contrayéndose en la esfera, dejando todo con su color original. La esfera fue disparada en una sola ráfaga de energía contra el dragón, esta le atravesó el estomago como si fuera papel, pero la ráfaga de energía continuo su camino hasta chocar con la barreda, pero esta se rompió cual cristal dejando que el rayo continuara su camino hasta salir del planeta y perderse en el espacio. Lo siguiente que se vio fue un destello en el cielo nocturno, dando la señal de una explosión.

Aunque Azi Dahaka había recibido semejante daño aun se mantenía con vida. Akusei camino de forma tranquila hasta estar frente a él, la intención de asesinarlo era inmensa.

—Je... Gag—la cabeza de en medio escupió sangre al intentar hablar.

—Parece que...

—Logramos el objetivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Akusei.

—El poder que no dominabas...

—Rizevim nos había informado que solo lo liberabas cuando estabas furioso...

—Por eso tuvimos que hacerte enojar.

—Por eso fue que asesinaron a Eto-chan—dijo furioso.

—Je, ¿te han dicho que eres muy fácil de engañar?...

—La Eto que tú viste era solo una ilusión.

—Son unos bastardos—les insulto el chico.

—Pero funciono...

—Ahora guarda esa sensación que sientes...

—Y luego déjala ir.

Akusei sintió esa sensación, cerró los ojos y volvió a su forma normal.

— ¿Ahora qué?—pregunto el joven.

—Recuerda la sensación que sentiste en esa forma...

—E intenta recrearla.

El albino cerró los ojos recordando lo que había sentido. Un hormigueo en el centro de su espalda, una enorme cantidad de energía recorrer su cuerpo.

¡PUSH!

En una explosión de ki había hecho que su transformación volviera, pero en el primer estado.

—Lo logre—dijo Akusei con una sonrisa.

—Este no es todo el poder que tenías—dijeron las tres cabezas al unisonó.

—Lo sé. Pero este es la primera forma que obtuve, por lo que fue mi primera meta, pero ahora iré más lejos... ¡AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!—el poder se comenzó a acumular aumentando el temblor en la tierra, causando que se cuarteara.

¡PLUSH!

El cabello de Akusei se erizo aun más dejando un solo mechón de cabello caer sobre su frente, y ahora unos pequeños rayos rodeaban su cuerpo.

—Parece que ahora lo haces a voluntad—comento el dragón.

—Sí. Pero aun tengo que practicarlo, el hacer estas transformaciones consume mucha energía. Pero con la práctica lograre dominarlo y perfeccionarlo—luego de decir eso volvió a su forma normal—Ah, por ahora me mantendré en mi estado normal.

—Es impresionante que lo haya dominado tan rápido—pensó el dragón mirando el crecimiento del joven.

Azi Dahaka ya lo sabía, no era rival para este joven. Diría que estaba en un nivel superior al de Crom Cruach, Claro que aun no perfeccionaba todas sus habilidades. Pero le emocionaba ver que tan lejos podría llegar.

—Qué tal si ahora te enseño el arte de la necromancía—dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

—Sería genial. Empecemos de una vez

— ¡No seas tan idiota y cura mis malditas heridas!—exclamaron las cabezas furiosas.

—Sí.

 **Día 7.**

El último día ya había acabado, Akusei y Azi Dahaka procedían a volver al castillo. Pero ahora el circulo mágico que los transporto era de Akusei.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraba Grendel en su forma de dragón.

—Ya es todo tuyo—le dijeron las cabezas al unisonó.

El dragón verde sonrío con amplitud. Azi Dahaka por su parte entra al castillo.

—No perdamos tiempo entonces—dijo Grendel caminando siendo seguido de Akusei.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto el albino.

—A un ambiente duro para entrenar—fue todo lo que dijo el dragón no queriendo revelar demasiado.

De esa forma ambos desaparecieron entrando a un portal que Azi Dahaka había dejado con anterioridad para Grendel.

 **En algún lugar del inframundo.**

Akusei miraba su alrededor. Era un lugar parecido a una cueva, pero con un calor que lo asía sudar como si se encontrara en una sauna que se incendia. Ambos se encontraban encima de una roca, pues debajo de esta había un mal de lava liquida de un color rojo casi naranja.

—En este lugar las temperaturas suben de los 720 grados. Eso sin que toques la lava. Esta es una cueva que no tiene salidas por donde dejar entrar el aire, por lo que el calor de tú cuerpo seguirá subiendo entre más tiempo pasemos aquí—la sonrisa del dragón era de satisfacción.

—Así que entrenaremos bajo un calor extremo. Con Azi Dahaka fue lo contrarío—decía el albino quitándose la camisa— ¿Como empezaremos?

—Primero tendremos una pelea para medir fuerzas y saber cómo hay que comenzar—dijo el dragón filtrando su poder.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso—dijo en chico revelando sus orejas y cola de gato—nya.

Tanto el dragón como el joven corrieron uno asía el otro, Akusei salto listo con su puño y Grendel lanzo su puño derecho contra el joven. Preo cuando ambos puños iban a chocar, Akusei abrió su mano para usar sus dedos para saltar usando como apoyo el puño de Grendel, y dando una vuelta sin despegar los dedos de la piel del dragón quedo de pie encima del brazo del dragón. Están ahí corrió por el largo del brazo hasta que salto en su hombro para asestarle una patada a la mandíbula, y usando el efecto de giro le asesto otro golpe con la planta de su otro pie, y de esa forma aprovechar de toma distancia.

El albino cayo de pie frente al dragón, que había dando unos pasos asía atrás para no caerse.

—Has mejorado bastante—elogio al joven.

Antes de que Akusei dijera algo, Grendel ya había lanzado otro golpe a una inmensa velocidad. Akusei salto dando un giro hacía el frente conectando una patada con el talón al puño de Grendel. Juntando ambos pies sobre el puño del dragón, Akusei salto directo a la cara de este, sus puños recubiertos con touki. Pero Grendel lanzo su aliento de fuego contra el joven, este uso un circulo mágico en su mano izquierda para pasar entre el fuego ileso.

¡PUM!

¡PUCHFF!

El golpe de Akusei conecto directo en la frente del dragón. Acto seguido Grendel cayó de espalda al suelo mientras Akusei estaba de pie en su frente. Cuando el dragón volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Akusei con sus manos elevadas sujetando a Ascalon, la hoja de la espada apuntaba directo a un punto ensangrentado en la frente del dragón.

—Me has vencido—murmuro el dragón incrédulo.

Akusei bajo de él poniéndose de pie en el suelo. El dragón se levanto sentándose en el suelo.

—Solamente me aproveche de algo que la mayoría de peleadores hacemos—dijo e albino guardando a Ascalon—Sabía que no irías con todo desde el comienzo, por lo que me aproveche para acorralarte. Para eso hice función de mi tamaño mucho más pequeño que el tuyo, eso me permitió evadir tus golpes con mayor efectividad.

—Te has vuelto un gran estratega. Pero ahora menos entiendo cómo fue que perdiste contra los grupos Gremory y Sitri—comento el dragón esperando una explicación.

—Eso es muy simple. Esos dos grupos están perfectamente coordinados y trabajan en equipo. No solo la calidad de sus miembros es un factor importante, también esta su cantidad, y yo estaba enfrentándolos solo. Me era casi imposible encontrar una forma de vencerlos. Además nunca los llegue a enfrentar en mis mejores condiciones—el dragón había escuchado atento todo lo que su discípulo decía hasta ahora.

—En tú estado actual ¿crees ser capaz de vencerlos?—cuestiono esperando la respuesta.

Akusei lo medito unos minutos. ¿Él con toda su fuerza actual sería capaz de vencerlos? necesitaba pensar las posibilidades. Dos minutos pasaron mientras lo hacía, al fin respondió:

—En mi estado actual no estoy seguro de poder vencerlos. Pero siento que tengo más posibilidades de ganar que la última vez—la respuesta no convencía al dragón, pero no objeto nada.

—Si así están las cosas será mejor comenzar a entrenar—dijo levantándose.

Pero antes de que Akusei se pusiera de pie, Grendel lo había lanzado a la lava.

— ¡CALIEENNNTEEEEEE!

Fue el grito del albino al salir disparado asía arriba. La risa de Grendel no se hiso esperar.

 **7 días después.**

El entrenamiento con Grendel ya había terminado. Ahora estaban a la entrara del castillo donde los esperaba Crom Cruach.

—Estás listo para irnos—era una confirmación más que una pregunta.

—Hai—fue todo lo que dijo el albino.

Grendel y Crom intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Grendel entrara al castillo. Crom Cruach abrió una brecha dimensionar enfrente de él. Y antes de entrar le dijo al albino:

—Te advierto que esta vez no pasaras por nada que hayas pasado antes—comento el pelinegro sin voltear a mirar al albino.

— [Crom Cruach te dice la verdad, está atento a todo] —Ddraig hablo en total seriedad.

El albino se mantenía callado. Crom Cruach entro a la brecha dimensional, Akusei lo siguió sin dudarlo.

 **¿?**

— ¿Sabes en donde estamos?—pregunto Crom Cruach.

Era un lugar completamente vacío. No había nada más que negro, y unas luces que al parecer eran estrellas. Pero no fue hasta que vio el horizonte que supo en donde estaban.

—Este lugar...—Akusei miro incrédulo a su maestro—Estamos en la luna.

—No—comenzaba a decir el dragón—Este lugar es un es una superficie aparte, tiene las características de la luna porque también está en el espacio, solo que mucho más cerca del sol.

—Pero no veo el sol—dijo el albino al no ver ni rastro del sol.

—Por que nos encontramos en el lado oscuro, en dos horas el sol aparecerá, y el calor será increíblemente alto. También tengo que decirte que hay una barreda en este pequeño planeta. Cuando la quite, una gravedad diez veces mayor a la de la tierra te afectara, sin contar el inmenso frío del espacio. Cuando el sol salga el frío desaparecerá, pero el calor subirá repentinamente—finalizo.

—Creo que el entrenamiento con Azi Dahaka y Grendel fue solo un calentamiento para esto—comento el albino.

—En eso estas en lo correcto. Pero aquí será el doble de lo que experimentaste en esos momentos.

—Comencemos—dijo el albino.

La barreda entonces cayó. Akusei sintió todo lo que Crom Cruach le había dicho que sentiría. El frío en su cuerpo fue lo primero, su aliento al salir era visible, la fuerza de la gravedad también había crecido, pero no era nada comparado a las pesas que estaba cargando hasta que su cuerpo fue destruido en la primera batalla contra el grupo Gremory y Sitri, en ese entonces no solo su cuerpo fue destruido, las pesas también lo fueron.

—Quiero saber algo—volvió a hablar el albino— Si estamos en el espacio ¿cómo es que podemos respirar?

—Parece que sabes muy poco de ti. Igual no pierdo nada explicándote. Sabes que los dragones podemos sobrevivir en cualquier lado, eso incluye también el frio del espacio. Y lo que respiras es solo vacio. ¿Me di a entender?

—Sí—respondió el albino entendiendo cada palabra.

—Entonces lo primero que vas a hacer será...

 **Isla Ru.**

—Así que ahora también tiene las capacidades de un Nekomata—era lo que Rizevim decía ante la información que Imari le había dado— ¿Que hibrido es hasta ahora?

—Hasta ahora es una mezcla de demonio, ángel, dragón, Nekomata, ghoul y... esa raza guerrera que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre.

—Sayajin— complemento el peliplata—Es una raza curiosa. Pueden alcanzar poderes increíbles y parecen tener límites, por esa razón fue que conseguí la sangre de uno.

—Pero no es una especie de este planeta—comento Imari.

—Eso es lo de menos. Lo que me interesa es lo lejos que pueda llegar.

—Pronto terminara el plazo que le diste, pronto se enfrentara a Alex Mercer, y veremos cual virus es mejor.

—Entonces veremos cuál de los dos es mejor—finalizo Rizevim.

 **Día 7.**

El entrenamiento había sido como Crom Cruach le prometió, todo un infierno. Pero faltaban solo minutos para haber acabado. En estos momentos Akusei estaba frente a frente con él dragón. Ambos iban a tener una batalla para finalizar el entrenamiento.

—Quiero que pelees con todo. No quiero que te contengas—diciendo esto un aura azul oscuro cubrió al pelinegro—Quiero que me enfrentes con todo lo que tienes.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te contengas—concordó el albino mientras era rodeado por un aura carmesí.

Era una batalla por el orgullo, ambos iban a por la victoria, no estaban dispuestos a perder. El ambiente se había tensado, el poder de ambos era enorme, el suelo se cuarteo. Y en un segundo Crom ya se encontraba junto a Akusei.

¡PUM!

Y lanzo una patada horizontal a la cabeza de Akusei. Pero este la bloque con el brazo.

Crom Cruach creó una esfera de energía en su mano, y esta salió disparada en un rayo asía la cara de Akusei. Este movió la cabeza para evitar el daño, pero aun así tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha, y continuo usando su otro pie para intentar darle un golpe con la planta del pie. Pero Akusei movió la cabeza asía atrás para evitarla, y continuo saltando asía atrás dando una vuelta, tomando distancia.

—Supongo que es mi turno en atacar—comento Akusei revelando su kakugan en su ojo izquierdo.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

 **[Balance breaker Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

La armadura cubrió el cuerpo completo del albino, Pero ahora era más compacta y parecía más dura.

—Hace tiempo que no peleaba contra un Sekiryuutei. Veamos que pueda dar Ddraig.

— [Es hora de enseñarle nuestro poder compañero] —decía Ddraig entusiasmado por enfrentar al dragón maligno más fuerte.

 **[Boost x 10]**

El albino ya se encontraba sobre el dragón listo para darle el primer golpe. Pero, antes de conectarlo, su imagen había desaparecido.

—Una imagen residual—dijo el dragón volteándose rápidamente.

¡PUM!

El dragón logro darse la vuelta para detener el golpe de Akusei con su mano, una ráfaga de viento voló por el impacto, más varias grietas que se hicieron al suelo debajo de ellos.

Akusei volvió a atacar, pero ahora con su pierna, Pero Crom Cruach la detuvo con su mano libre. Akusei ya se lo esperaba, por lo que tenía una esfera de energía en su otra mano. La disparo directo a la cara del pelinegro, este no la pudo esquivar al tener sus manos ocupadas. El impacto lo mando a arrastrase por el suelo.

—Increíble—elogio el pelinegro poniéndose de pie—Pero con eso no ganaras—cuando miro de nuevo asía el albino, este ya no estaba— ¿Donde?

 **[Boost x 10]**

¡PUM!

Un poderoso rodillazo en su columna fue lo siguiente que Crom sintió. El golpe hiso que el pelinegro se encorvara asía atrás, pudiendo ver el filo del koukaku de Akusei bajando rápidamente asía su cuello. El pelinegro detuvo el ataque con sus antebrazos, y contraataco dando un giro asía atrás sobre su eje, conectando una patada en la mejilla del albino, mandándolo a unos metros de distancia, completando el giro volvió a caer de pie sobre el suelo.

—Casi lo logras—comento el pelinegro quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que hasta entonces permaneció intacta, quedando solo con una camiseta gris de manga corta y que se amoldaba a su cuerpo—Pero has logrado dañar mi chaqueta y hacerme algún rasguño—dijo esto último enseñando sus antebrazos, estos tenían dos finas líneas de sangre—Hace mucho que no sangraba, pero los kagunes que los ghouls poseen son armas que les permiten cazar la mayoría de las especies, por eso no es de sorprender que hayas podido cortar mi piel—finalizo su análisis.

—Reanudemos la pelea—dijo el albino volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

 **[Boost x 20]**

¡PUM x 3!

Ambos habían desaparecido y cuando reaparecieron habían chocado los antebrazos. Volvieron a aparecer en otro lado, ahora chocando los puños. Y la acción se repitió una tercera vez apareciendo conectando los puños de la mano derecha, para que ambos cayeran de pie al suelo mientras se arrastraban en direcciones opuestas. Estaban igualados por el momento, cara a cara ambos se miraban sin decir nada.

Ambos volvieron a aparecer un junto al otro. El primero en atacar fue Akusei usando su espada koukaku para lanzar una estocada con la punta asía el pectoral del pelinegro. Pero este lo evadió encorvándose asía un lado, la camisa que poseía fue cortada en el área del pectoral, pero solo fue por un corte de viento. Akusei volvió a atacar usando el filo de su koukaku para intentar cortar al pelinegro. Pero volvió a evitar el corte, ahora girando su cuerpo por debajo del koukaku, y estando en esa posición contraataco con una patada al abdomen del albino parándolo varios metros asía atrás mientras arrastraba los pies por la tierra.

Volvieron a mirarse esperando que el otro hiciera un mínimo movimiento.

¡PUSH!

Pero como si el pensamiento fuera mutuo. Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro mientras su ki volvía a rodearlos. El primero en lanzar un golpe fue Crom lanzando una patada a la cara del albino. Pero este la bloqueo usando su antebrazo izquierdo. Akusei entonces sujeto la pierna del pelinegro con ambas manos, para girar su cuerpo en 180 grados y lanzar al pelinegro, luego de lanzarlo, Akusei creó un circulo mágico enfrente de sus manos, y lo uso para lanzar un ataque de relámpagos que voló de lleno al pelinegro, electrocutándolo mientras seguía en el aire, para luego caer al suelo siendo arrastrando. El pelinegro se levanto como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Es hora de que yo también suba de nivel—dijo el pelinegro expulsando una mayor cantidad de ki.

Akusei lo esperaba listo para el choque. El pelinegro salió disparado contra el albino levantando tierra por donde pasaba. Cuando el pelinegro lanzo el primer golpe contra el albino, pudo ver como su mano pasaba por un semi-transparente albino. Se trataba de una imagen residual.

 **[Boost x 20]**

El pelinegro abrió su puño creando una esfera de energía en su mano, rápidamente dio media vuelta y lanzo un torrente de energía. El albino que se encontraba ahí solo pudo solo se protegió con sus brazos en X mientras era cubierto por el torrente de energía.

Cuando la energía paso la armadura se encontraba intacta en donde estaba.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Las gemas volvieron a brillar señalando el inmenso aumento de poder. Akusei cubrió sus puños en touki señalando que descubrió sus partes Nekomata debajo de la armadura. Crom rápidamente se lanzo contra el albino. Pero este detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano mientras la hacía retroceder para golpear el codo con su otro puño.

¡CRICK!

— ¡Ah!

El sonido del hueso rompiéndose y la pequeña queja de Crom habían dado cierto placer al albino. El brazo de Crom había quedado en una posición en la que no debería estarlo, pero Akusei jalo más el puño de Crom para luego un clásico golpe con la parte trasera del puño, mandando al pelinegro de espalda al suelo.

Akusei lo miro con disgusto mientras Crom permanecía en el suelo.

—Dijiste que me enfrentarías con todo tú poder—le dijo el albino—Pero hasta ahora no me has enfrentado con todo tú poder.

—Je, supongo que es hora de llevar esta pelea al máximo—dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. Se llevo su mano izquierda a su hueso roto— ¡Ah!—el crujido del hueso al ser acomodado de vuelta en su lugar.

El albino permaneció a la espera.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

¡PUSH!

El poder de Crom volvió a estallar emanando esa cubierta de ki alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero ahora esa cubierta era más densa y más poderosa. No solo eso, su apariencia también había cambiado, ahora tenía dos cuernos negros saliendo un poco más arriba de la frente que curvaban asía atrás mientras iban subiendo, y terminaban en una curvatura asía adelante, detrás de ellos habían otros dos de menor tamaño. Sus ahora eran rasgadas y sus manos ahora eran como garras, al igual que sus pies. Su tamaño también había crecido hasta dos metros diez. Su camiseta se termino de romper dejando ver su marcado cuerpo, y dos alas de dragón negras salían de su espalda

—Es hora de ir con todo—dijo el pelinegro comenzando a elevar su aura.

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por la cara de Akusei. Ahora el poder de Crom era mucho más que antes.

El pelinegro ya no estaba donde antes, Akusei fue tomado por una mano que cubrió su cuello desde su espalda, para jalarlo asía atrás, y luego estrellarlo contra el suelo. El pelinegro lo volvió a levantar y lo volvió a estrellar, y sin soltarlo coloco su pie en la espalda de la armadura para rajarla con sus garras. Luego de eso e pelinegro lo lanzo al aire, y teniéndolo ahí le lanzo una esfera de energía que le impacto de lleno causando una explosión en el aire.

Cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció el albino se podía ver, pero la armadura tenía varias grietas y la mitad derecha del casco de la armadura había sido destruido, el joven se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus alas de dragón. Las grietas rápidamente se fueron reparando y el casco se regenero. Pero tenía que admitir que había sido sorprendido en más de una manera. Pero era una grata sorpresa.

 **[Boost x 20]**

Crom de un aleteo ya comenzaba a acercarse a Akusei. El albino espero hasta que se acerco a una distancia de dos metros para disparar su cola bikaku contra el pelinegro. Lo sorpresivo del ataque había jugado un factor importante. Pero Crom logro evadirla a centímetros. Pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ser cortado desde el pecho hasta poco más arriba del ombligo. El pelinegro continuo con su recorrido hasta llegar al joven y sujetarlo por detrás del cuello como antes lo había hecho, pero en ese momento Akusei hiso uso de sus rinkakus. Los cuatro apéndices fueron disparados contra el pelinegro, perforándolo en el costado del abdomen, el hombro derecho, el pectoral izquierdo y atreves de su mano derecha, faltando unos pocos centímetros para que alcanzara su ojo. El pelinegro coloco su pie en la espalda de la armadura para patearla y sacarse los apéndices que, aunque perforaron, no causaron un daño que lo dejara fuera de combate. Akusei recupero el equilibrio del vuelo varios metros después.

—Aunque te logre herir en distintos puntos. Tú resistencia es increíblemente alta, por lo que aun puedes seguir peleando como si no tuvieras nada—hablo el albino examinando su situación.

—Yo aun siento que no estás peleando con todo—le insinuó Crom— ¿Estas ocultando algo que no sepa?

Akusei sonrió.

—Parece que te has dado cuenta—revelo el albino—Pero esta pelea me está gustando demasiado como para buscarle un final tan pronto—estas palabras eran un insulto al orgullo de Cron Cruach.

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz de enfrentarte si usas todo tú poder?—dijo con claro signo de disgusto.

—Nunca dije eso. Pero quería seguir divirtiéndome un rato más—el albino suspiro luego de abrir el casco—Pero que se le va a hacer— dijo abriendo los ojos y haciendo una nueva explosión de ki.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y varías rocas se elevaron unos centímetros en el aire. El poder que Akusei comenzaba a emanar fue creciendo sin un límite alguno, el mismo Crom ya sabía lo que venía, pero no sabía que Akusei había dominado la transformación.

— ¡HAAAGGG!

¡PLUSH!

Luego de la explosión de ki la transformación fue instantánea. El cabello erizado y rubio con esos ojos verdes (o en este caso: ojo verde) que hacían juego con el cabello. Y esa aura amarilla de inmenso poder. Pero esta transformación era mucho más poderosa que la que uso la última vez. Claro que también era distinta, diría que era la primera antes de usar la que mostro esa vez en el hades.

—Ahora terminare esta pelea rápidamente—anuncio desapareciendo de la vista del dragón.

Crom Cruach nunca vio venir el golpe que finalizo el combate. Claro que tampoco fue un golpe como tal, Akusei simplemente le toco la frente con su dedo índice cubierto con touki. Crom Cruach sintió como su cuerpo le fallaba, no pudo volver a moverse.

— ¿Como fue qué?—intentaba decir pero no lograba salir de su asombro.

—Cuando te rompí el brazo había comenzado a usar senjutsu, en ese momento te di un golpe en la frente, ese fue el primer clavo de tu ataúd. Luego fue el rasguño que mi cola hiso en tú cuerpo. Esa fue la base que conecto cuerpo y mente, luego cuando mis rinkakus perforaron en tú cuerpo ya tenía la victoria en mi bolsillo. Pero la pelea estaba muy divertida y no quería que este combate terminara de esa forma. Pero no lo pude evitar. Al final solo falto un solo toque en tú frente para unir todos los puntos para paralizar tú cuerpo.

— ¿Cuando planeaste toda esa estrategia?—cuestiono el dragón recuperando la movilidad luego de que Akusei volviera a tocar su frente.

—Lo planee a medida que peleábamos. Pero me hubiera gustado seguir peleando—el dragón sonrió por primera vez.

—Parece que el estudiante superó al maestro—comento al tiempo que creaba una brecha dimensionar para volver—Ya es hora de que volvamos.

—Sí—afianzó el albino.

Ambos entraron a la brecha listos para volver al castillo.

 **En otro lugar.**

—Cuál es mi siguiente objetivo—decía un sujeto que para nada era humano, tenía la piel morada y ojos fríos de color casi rosado, tenía unas orejas más parecidas a un par de agujeros a los lados de su cabeza, llevaba puesto un traje parecido a una gabardina negra.

Frente a este sujeto se encontraba una figura de piedra con varios picos.

—Akusei... del planeta tierra. Me tomara un tiempo viajar hasta haya—fue todo lo que dijo para darse media vuelta e irse con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Primero que nada me disculpo por la tan larga demora. Este capítulo lo tendría que haber subido dos semanas luego de que subí el anterior, pero es que las primeras 7.000 palabras estaban en la computadora en donde yo escribía. Y esa computadora no era mía, era del hermano de mi primo. Y el muy cabron la vendió antes de que pudiera hacer una copia de ese capítulo. Y debido a esto me quede sin nada donde escribir hasta este sábado 15 de diciembre. Y en lo que estoy escribiendo es en una pequeña portátil que tiene una cosa llamada Windows Wolf 3. Y déjenme decirles que es muy frustrante escribir aquí.**

 **(Suspiro)**

 **Bueno, el lado positivo es que ahora podre escribir no solo los fines de semana, sino durante toda la semana. Pero eso no significa que actualice demasiado pronto. Puede que escriba un capitulo, pero luego lo tengo que editar porque esta computadora no tiene ni siquiera un corrector ortográfico, pero me esforzare por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Esas eran mis razones por la demora, nuevamente me disculpo.**

 **Ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, me disculpo por algún error que haya tenido. Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí porque creo que estaba siendo muy largo. Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que esta computadora tampoco cuenta la cantidad de palabras que escribo, por lo que me es difícil saber que tan largo es un capitulo.**

 **Y supongo que muchos de ustedes saben quién era el sujeto que salió al final. Ya la historia comenzara a expandirse a otras categorías. Recuerden que este es el máximo de los crossovers, y puede ser una excelente historia siempre y cuando yo no la cague, pero para eso necesito que ustedes me señalen mis fallas.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido humildemente. Les deseo una feliz navidad.**


	11. Ruptura VIII

**Reviews.**

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** Al igual que tú muchos pensaron que copiaba y pegaba una mala traducción de otra historia, me disculpo por ese fallo. Y le hice caso a tú consejo editando el capitulo. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero es mejor que el primero.

 **Ignacio365:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Espero que te agrade el resto de la historia.

 **1kirit02:** Por la misma razón de que a muchos no les gusta leer los entrenamientos es que pongo ese aviso para que se los salten. Lo demás ya te lo respondí por P.M. Espero seguir teniendo opiniones tuyas, en verdad me agradan.

 **Eso sería todo. Aviso que comenzare a responder de esta forma los reviews.**

 **Capitulo 11: Ruptura VIII: Duelo de virus.**

Luego de cruzar la brecha Akusei y Crom Cruach estaban en el castillo. Esperándolos se encontraban Rizevim, Imari, Euclid y los dragones que antes lo entrenaron.

— ¿Como les ha ido?—pregunto Rizevim con esa sonrisa siniestra.

Crom Cruach procedió a hablar.

—Diría que pocos oponentes son capases de hacerle frente—fueron las palabras de Crom las que detonaban orgullo.

Rizevim sonrío, era claro que Crom le tenía cierto afecto al albino, pero aun no sabía cuánto.

—Akusei, aprovecha el día de hoy para descansar. Mañana a primera hora tendrás un enfrentamiento con un oponente que ha esperado estas tres semanas para enfrentarte.

Akusei sonrió diciendo:

—Solo espero que ese oponente no sea débil—Rizevim sonrío por la confianza. Akusei se adentro en el castilla, debía cambiarse de ropa, o mejor dicho de pantalón.

Luego de que el albino se fuera: Rizevim se dirigió a Crom Cruach con seriedad.

—Dime cual grande es su poder ahora.

Crom volteo a mirar al lugar donde el albino se había ido, para luego contestarle al peliplata sin mirarle.

—Según lo que pude ver en nuestra última pelea, diría que solo los ocupantes del top 5 hacia abajo son capaces de hacerle frente—Rizevim no mostro sobresalto ante las palabras del dragón—Además, estoy seguro de que no me enfrento con todo su poder—estas palabras le habían tenido un sabor amargo.

Rizevim miro hacia la dirección por donde el albino se había ido. Sabía que el poder de Akusei iba a seguir creciendo sin límites que lo detuvieran, y aun que Akusei dejara de entrenar sus poderes y habilidades seguirían intactos. Claro que si su poder crecía demasiado le podría salir en contra. Pero mientras él le tuviera afecto a Eto, Rizevim lo tendría sujeto de la correa. Pero siempre ha sido mejor prevenir que lamentar, por lo que ya iría preparando un plan de respaldo por si se le salía de control.

Akusei por su parte ya se había cambiado. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones jean negros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, y por encima una camisa de botones a pequeños cuadros rojos de manga larga, pero la llevaba las tenía recogidas hasta los antebrazos, y llevaba zapatos para correr de colores blanco y azul oscuro.

—No recordaba que la camiseta fuera tan ajustada—comento estirando sus articulaciones.

— [Eso se debe a que tú masa muscular aumento] —le explico Ddraig— [Tienes suerte que tú cuerpo mantenga un tamaño perfecto, de lo contrario ya parecerías un fisicoculturista]—el albino no había entendido lo que Ddraig había dicho. Pero no era como si le importara.

Sin decir nada más el albino salió de la habitación. La verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer, pero prefería permanecer vagando por el castillo a quedarse encerrado en su habitación. Continúo caminando hasta llegar de nuevo a su habitación. Dando un suspiro se adentro en ella, luego cerró la puerta mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Supongo que es momento de practicar las transformaciones.

— [No podría estar más de acuerdo] — complemento Ddraig.

Akusei abrió una brecha dimensional, Crom le había enseñado como por el hecho que era mejor que un círculo mágico. La ventaja era que no dejaba ningún rastro ni cuando la creaba, ni cuando la cerraba. Además era una manera que no tenía ninguna restricción del lugar al cual ir. Los círculos mágicos nunca podrían llevarlo a otras dimensiones o a la brecha dimensional, además de que dejaban partículas de magia en el lugar usado.

Akusei ahora se encontraba en una parte del desierto de nevada. Además de eso había colocado una barreda en un área de 10 kilómetros a la redonda, para evitar que algún ser de cualquier tipo lo detectara mientras practicaba las transformaciones.

Akusei se paro mientras su poder rodeaba su cuerpo.

— ¡HAAAAAAAGGGGG!

¡PUSH! ¡FIUSH, FUSH, FIUSH, FIUSH, FIUSH! (No se exactamente como se escribe el sonido que el ki produce al rodear el cuerpo)

La primera transformación era la que Akusei estaba usando ahora. Se miraba a sí mismo como si se examinara.

—Mantener la transformación es un esfuerzo que antes me era más difícil—hablo el joven dejando de resplandecer ki.

— [Se nota que has mejorado, ahora cuando te transformas no causas los daños en el terreno que antes hacías al transformarte. Además, ahora tú energía es más fluida, y el esfuerzo de tú cuerpo disminuye cada minuto que pasa] —analizó Ddraig.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero mejor seguiré practicando para que lo pueda usar sin que me afecten sus efectos. Mi meta es eliminar mis debilidades.

De esa forma Akusei comenzó un pequeño entrenamiento para dominar las transformaciones.

 **Al día siguiente - Terreno fuera del castillo de la isla Ru.**

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am. Rizevim se encontraba en el lugar donde se efectuaría la batalla. Akusei ya estaba ahí, junto a ellos también estaban Imari, Kanou, los dragones malignos, y otros miembros incluyendo a Eto que le apoyaba. Solo faltaba que su oponente llegara. Una barreda de inmensa resistencia y poder rodeaba 5 kilómetros después de la playa, alrededor de toda la isla.

Fue entonces que llegaba su oponente acompañado de una mujer de unos 37 y un hombre de más de 40. Ambos parecían ser científicos. El oponente de Akusei era un sujeto de unos 30 años y un metro ochenta, de ojos grises, y caucásico. Iba vestido con un pantalón gris oscuro de mezclilla y una especie de chaqueta de mangas grises y con capucha, en la parte del cuerpo era negra con unos tribales rojos. El encapuchado tenía una expresión fría en su rostro.

—Hasta que por fin llegan—dijo Rizevim algo irritado.

—Le pido disculpas Rizevim-sama, estábamos un poco atrasados—se disculpo la mujer con una reverencia.

—Y basta de pláticas. Me nieto está esperando enfrentarse a su oponente—dijo queriendo dar inicio a la batalla.

—Entonces ya no retrasemos más esto—interrumpió Alex mirando a Akusei—Empecemos de una vez.

Akusei sonrió por esa actitud. Solo esperaba no decepcionarse. Rizevim y os presentes desaparecieron en un circulo mágico. No era una isla en lo que se encontraban, era una réplica creada en una dimensión de bolsillo. Tal y como se hacía en los Rating Games.

Ambos contrincantes se miraba listos para la pelea. Treinta metros era lo que los separaba, la tensión estaba en el aire.

Ambos comenzaron con un paso al frente, para seguir caminando, luego trotar, y seguir corriendo aumentando más la velocidad. Al estar a solo unos metros de su encuentro ambos saltaron para el primer intercambio. Parecía que iba a ser un intercambio, pero Akusei fue más rápido y dio el primer ataque; una patada con su pierna derecha que mando a Alex a estrellarse contra el suelo.

El mayor se levanto del suelo con varios rasguños en su ropa. Akusei por su parte cayo de pie al suelo mientras lo miraba.

— _Es muy rápido_ —fue el pasamiento de Alex mientras miraba al albino— _Será mejor no subestimarlo_ —sus brazos ahora fueron cubiertos por una masa negra que le daban mayor fuerza.

— _Se parece a un koukaku_ —pensó Akusei al ver la habilidad de Alex.

Alex volvió a correr contra Akusei. Y lanzo un golpe de derecha, pero Akusei lo esquivo encorvando el cuerpo asía adelante. Alex uso su pierna para intentar patearlo, pero Akusei la evito encorvando el cuerpo asía atrás. Alex continuo lanzando golpes al albino, pero este solo se limitaba a esquivarlos con facilidad.

— _Será que no piensa atacar_ —pensó un poco frustrado de no conectar un golpe.

Pero Akusei solo evitaba los golpes con relativa facilidad. No fue hasta que Alex lanzo un golpe derecho a su cara, que Akusei evito moviéndose asía un lado mientras flexionaba las rodillas para disminuir su tamaño, Y darle un fuerte golpe ascendente en el mentón, elevando a Alex en el aire Akusei giro su cuerpo para darle una patada con el pie izquierdo directo al pecho de Alex.

— ¡Gag!—escupiendo saliva Alex fue mandado a chocar contra el suelo por la fuerte patada de Akusei.

El albino por su parte retomo su postura en el suelo. Permanecía sereno y paciente en la espera de que su oponente se levantara.

— _Ya veo, deja que su oponente ataque mientras espera una abertura en su defensa, y cuando la consigue lo ataca con fuertes golpes_ —analizaba mientras se ponía de pie— _No es el estilo de pelea que usaba en sus anteriores combates._

Alex había examinando los combates anteriores de Akusei. Y sabía que no peleaba de esta manera, había tenido una evolución mental extraordinaria en estas tres semanas. Pero él no se dejaría vencer.

Con los espectadores.

—Parece que ya sabemos cuál será el resultado final de este combate—dijo Imari sobrara.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo—repuso la mujer creadora del virus que Alex posee—La pelea apenas está comenzando.

Volvemos a la dimensión de bolsillo donde se efectúa la pelea.

Volvían a estar frente a frente. Alex estaba paciente, no podía darse el gusto de atacar sin pensar, Akusei por su parte seguía analizando a su oponente.

Alex en ese momento convirtió su brazo derecho en una especie de espada de parecida a un koukaku. El encapuchado se lanzo contra él albino con un corte horizontal donde daba un giro para mayor potencia. Pero todo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras Akusei asía un movimiento angular con la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras pasaba por debajo del filo, Alex miro como si Akusei le fuera a dar otro golpe, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él le lanzo una patada con su pie izquierdo. Por un momento vio a Akusei sonreír, el albino movió su cuerpo dejando pasar la patada, para luego cortar la pierna de Alex usando su koukaku recién revelado.

(Geiser de sangre)

Pero Alex ignoro el daña y continuo intentando atravesar el cuerpo de Akusei con la punta de su brazo espada.

¡TICK!

Pero su filo fue detenido por el koukaku de Akusei, él albino doblo su brazo por encima de su hombro para que la hoja del koukaku detuviera la punta del brazo espada. Ambas armas estaban retenidas él una contra la otra, pero Alex se vio obligado a retirar su espada al caer al suelo por la falta de su pierna.

El albino no lo miro, solo dio unos pasos para luego voltear recogiendo su koukaku. Alex se sentía humillado hasta cierto punto. Pero tenía que mantener la calma, su pierna se termino de regenerar y se logro poner de pie. El albino lo miraba expectante.

— _Supongo que es hora de ir con todo_ —pensó al tiempo que una especie de armadura lo cubría. Una coraza de color negra ahora cubría su cuerpo entero, era semejante al Balance Breaker de Akusei.

Alex corrió a gran velocidad contra él albino, intentando envestirlo con su rodilla. Pero Akusei se movió a un lado evitándolo, Alex salto mientras giraba su cuerpo con la pierna extendida. Akusei movió la cabeza asía atrás evitándola, Alex retomando el suelo lanzo varios ataques con sus puños. Pero Akusei los evadía sin dificultad. Alex lanzo un golpe con la parte trasera de su mano derecha, pero Akusei la detuvo sujetándola con su mano izquierda, y uso la parte trasera de su mano derecha para darle un golpe detrás del codo mientras jalaba la mano que sostenía, rompiéndole el brazo derecho. Luego de soltarlo, Alex se llevo su otra mano asía su brazo roto, y Akusei lo pateo con el pie derecho directo al estomago mandándolo a caer al suelo.

—Me empiezas a aburrir—comento con las manos en los bolsillos—Cuando el abuelo Rizevim me dijo que me enfrentaría a un oponente, creí que sería alguien fuerte. Pero me estoy decepcionando—dijo ahora pateando una piedra.

El brazo de Alex ya estaba curado, y se había levantado del suelo. Pero se sentía humillado, él ni siquiera le había podido dar un golpe, en cambio recibido todos los que Akusei le lanzaba. Era como estar en las garras de un dragón que solo juega con su presa. Pero él aun no lo daba todo, por lo que sus brazos ahora eran garras de gran tamaño y muy filosas.

—Parece que tienes más trucos debajo de las mangas—comento el albino.

—Ahora iré con todo—hablo Alex por primera vez en toda la batalla.

Akusei sonrío. Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Alex lanzo un corte de lado con su garra derecha, Akusei lo evito agachándose. Pero Alex dio un giro y volvió a atacar con su garra izquierda, pasaron a milímetros de la cara del albino. Alex siguió con su brazo derecho.

¡PUM!

Pero ese ya o tenía garras, ahora estaba usando las masas para mayores golpes. Akusei se había defendido chocando su puño derecho, la onda de impacto recorrió gran parte del campo de batalla. Ambos tenían sus puños pegados aun, en ese momento la coraza de Alex se había agrietado a todo lo largo del brazo hasta llegar al hombro. Ambos tomaron distancia con un salto asía atrás.

— _No solo es rápido. Su fuerza también es monstruosa_ —Fue el pensamiento de Alex reparando su coraza— _Los ataques directos no servirán de nada. Intentare con ataques indirectos_ —pensó asiendo reaparecer sus garras.

— _No puede usar dos armas a la vez_ —analizo el albino asiendo aparecer su koukaku.

Con los espectadores.

—Esta pelea ha sido dominada por Akusei desde el comienzó—comento Crom—Sin embargo, es evidente que Alex no ha usado todas sus habilidades.

—Pero Akusei aun no usa todo su poder—complemento Euclid—de haberlo hecho ya la batalla abría acabado.

—No estoy seguro de eso. Es mejor que Akusei no baje la guardia en ningún momento, puede que Alex posea una habilidad que no haya usado aun—volvió a hablar Crom.

—En eso no te equivocas—dijo la creadora del virus—Alex posee una habilidad única que le dará el triunfo en esta batalla. Cuando la use lo único que quedara de Akusei será el recuerdo.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la mujer que sonreía satisfecha.

—Ya sé de qué habilidad hablas—dijo Imari—Pero ten en cuenta que antes de usarla primero tiene que debilitar a Akusei.

—Dicen que si Alex usa esa habilidad; I-kun puede morir—dijo Eto uniéndose a la conversación.

—En efecto—respondió el acompañante de la doctora—Sí Alex usa esa habilidad, Akusei no podrá hacer nada para contrarrestarla. Sería su fin.

Et entonces volteo a ver a Rizevim, este no quitaba su vista de la pantalla.

—Usted no permitiría que I-kun muriera—pero el peliplata sonrío.

—Porque crees que me importa si él muere en este combate—dijo de forma sínica.

—Pero él es su nieto—interpuso la chica.

—Y tú lo amas, pero eso no te hiso parar su tortura—Rizevim había jugado sucio—A mi no me importa si él sobrevive o muere, yo solo quiero que el mejor de ellos me sirva, aunque el otro tenga que morir aquí.

La crueldad de Rizevim era mostrada otra vez. Si de algo se arrepentía Eto era de no salvar a Issei cuando pudo. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada que lo cambie. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer ahora era observar la pelea.

De vuelta a la batalla.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro. Alex volvió a atacar lanzando un ataque descendente desde arriba. Pero él albino lo evito con facilidad dejando que las garras se enterraran en el suelo.

¡SHICH!

De la tierra habían salido varios picos afilados por dos metros alrededor de Alex. Akusei no se esperaba eso por lo que no esquivo el ataque, siendo perforado en el hombro derecho, el muslo izquierdo, en la zona derecha del abdomen y el pectoral izquierdo. Pero ninguna llego a atravesar el cuerpo del albino, solo a perforarlo.

Alex no perdió el tiempo y volvió a atacarlo envolviendo una especie de brazo-látigo alrededor del cuello del albino. Y de un jalón lo saco de los picos en un movimiento circular, dando varios giros estrellando a Akusei por todo lo que pasaba, incluso por las paredes del castillo, luego hiso un movimiento levantando al albino por el aire, para de un jalón lanzarlo asía él. En eso cambio del látigo a las masas, cuando Akusei llego a su alcance lo recibió con un poderoso golpe a la cara mandándolo por el suelo atreves del castillo dejando una marca por donde pasaba. Alex miraba en dirección donde se debería encontrar el albino, unos sesenta metros dentro del castillo.

— _¡Mierda!—_ pensó Alex armándose con su escudo.

¡BOOOOGGGMMMM!

Había recibido una esfera de poder desde donde Akusei se debería encontrar. Cuando el polvo desapareció estaba Alex varios metros atrás de donde estaba antes, las huellas de sus pies en el suelo al ser arrastrados recalcaban este hecho. Su escudo también había sido destruido y su coraza también estaba bastante dañada.

—Ese combo de ataques no me los esperaba—dijo Akusei caminando fuera del castillo, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de tierra y sangre, y unos rasguños en distintas partes del cuerpo—Comenzaba a pensar que no me conectarías ningún ataque—el albino se coloco la mano derecha en el pecho, para su camiseta y arrancarla revelando su marcada cuerpo.

Alex no decía nada.

¡CRICK!

El albino se trono el dedo índice con el pulgar. Acto seguido revelo su rinkaku, los cuatro apéndices carmesís estaban extendidos asía atrás. El albino corrió contra Alex, este por su parte revelo su brazo-espada. Los primeros dos apéndices intercambiaron una estocada con el filo de la espada, los otros dos salieron disparados en contra de Alex, este los esquivo curvando el hombro, pero se descuido del albino, quien le asesto una patada a la nuca mandándolo de cara al suelo.

— _Usa su rinkaku para distraer mientras ataca con su cuerpo_ —Alex era muy calculador e inteligente y lo estaba poniendo en práctica.

Alex se levanto del suelo ahora con armado con las masas. Al voltearse le tiro tierra a los ojos de Akusei, al distraerlo aprovecho de conectar un golpe al abdomen mandándolo unos metros asía atrás arrastrando los pies mientras se sujetaba el área afectada. Alex aprovecho que aun no recuperaba la vista para sujetarlo por el cuello.

Con los espectadores.

—Parece que ya quiere acabar con la batalla—dijo la mujer.

Todos miraron atentos a la pantalla, parecía que estaba en el clímax.

De vuelta con el combate.

— ¡Es el momento de acabar con esto!—exclamo Alex sujetando al albino contra su cuerpo.

 **[Consumir]**

Varías protuberancias hacían acto de presencia desde el cuerpo de Alex uniéndolo al cuerpo de Akusei, parecía que el cuerpo de Alex se quisiera funcional con el cuerpo de Akusei. El albino por su parte luchaba por soltarse del agarre que su oponente le daba, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. El cuerpo de Alex consumiría al de Akusei, y este no podría hacer nada.

 **Mente de Akusei.**

El albino se encontraba nuevamente en la zona oscura donde se encontró con el otro Akusei, y de nuevo todo estaba oscuro y él estaba sentado en una silla frente a su otro "yo", quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Entonces... este es nuestro final—comenzaba a hablar el "otro" Akusei.

—Me distraje—repuso el albino.

—Y por eso vamos a morir... Patético—dijo el otro negando con la cabeza.

—Moriremos... snif... no... Snif, quiero... snif, no quiero morir—decía entre sollozos— No quiero desaparecer... snif... Quiero seguir viviendo, quiero jugar con Eto-chan.

—Creí que no querías seguir sufriendo—interpuso el otro—Si no quieres sufrir entonces muere. Pero si no quieres morir entonces yo te ayudare, pero cuando te vuelvan a lastimar yo tomare el control, y no volveremos a sufrir. ¿Aceptas?—pregunto extendiéndole la mano.

Akusei lo miro por un momento, le estaba ofreciendo vivir sin sufrimientos. Solo eso, era todo lo que quería, vivir siendo feliz y no volver a sufrir. No lo dudo cuando acepto la mano de su otro yo. Él por su parte sonrío con malicia.

—No volveremos a sufrir nunca—dijo y todo en la habitación se ilumino.

 **De vuelta a la realidad.**

Alex había consumido a Akusei, dándole un final a la batalla. Se miro las manos un momento antes de sonreír y comenzar a caminar.

Con los espectadores.

Todos miraban el desenlace de la batalla con una seria expresión. Nunca esperaron que terminara de esa manera. Dos lágrimas abajaron por la cara de Eto, Akusei ahora ya no estaba.

—Parece que ahora sabemos cuál es el mejor—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dentuda.

Imari miro la pantalla antes de sonreír y decirle:

—Sí, el nuestro es mejor.

De vuelta al campo de batalla

— ¡Gag!—Alex tosió sangre mientras se sujetaba el corazón— ¿Q-que es esto?

Sangre salía de su boca, nariz, ojos y oídos dejando una fea imagen de Alex. No solo eso, su piel también comenzó a sangrar dejando varias líneas de sangre bajando por su piel. Sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas antes de explotar, y otra gigantesca ola de sangre salió de la boca y nariz de Alex.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

Por último Alex logro lanzar un grito desgarrador antes de que su cuerpo colapsara en una explosión de sangre, dejando una escena llena de tripas, entrañas y partes del cuerpo en un gran lago de sangre. Varios segundos después todas esas partes fueron reuniéndose en un solo lugar formando una esfera de gran tamaño de un color rojo sangre. Acto seguido esa esfera se endureció y tomo un color negro azabache como carbón.

¡PUSCH!

La esfera se rompía dejando ver a un sujeto de cabello rojo y cuerpo completamente bañado en sangre. Solo traía puesto un short teñido en sangra. Su cabeza baja con su cabello tapándole los ojos, movió el cuello de lado a lado asiendo que le tronara. Luego levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos revelando un ojo izquierdo de ghoul y un ojo derecho color miel. Se trataba de Akusei, dio unos pasos al frente donde se abrió una brecha dimensional la cual cruzo, llegando a donde los espectadores.

—Parece que venciste—dijo Rizevim.

Akusei lo ignoro caminando asía la mujer que creó el otro virus. Estando en frente de ella pregunto:

— ¿Usted es la persona que creó el virus BLACKLIGH?—cuestión deduciendo la respuesta.

—Sí, pero al parecer que el virus de Imari fue mejor—dijo escupiendo lo último—Mi compañero aquí también me ayudo a crearlo—finalizo presentando a su compañero.

—Ya veo, solo quería estar seguro—dijo Akusei.

— ¡Gag!

En un repentino movimiento Akusei había tomado por el cuello, tanto a la doctora, como a su compañero.

 **[Consumir]**

La misma habilidad que Alex había usado en él, ahora la usaba en los creadores del virus para absorberlos completamente.

—Eso me servirá de mucho—pronuncio como si hubiera aprendido algo—Antes de que me pregunten porque hice eso, les diré que necesitaba aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de lo que ahora puedo hacer, además tenía hambre.

— ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?—pregunto Euclid.

—Cuando Alex me consumió...—el albino se cayó y agachando los hombros dijo:—No sé qué fue lo que paso, creía que había muerto—no era del todo mentira, pero no quería revelar nada acerca de su otro yo—Pero sé que ahora tengo las habilidades de Alex, pero mejores... lo puedo sentir—finalizo mirando su mano.

—Eso ya quedo claro, acabas de adsorber a sus creadores—dijo Crom—Aunque no entiendo porque.

—Una de las habilidades de Alex era ganar los recuerdos de las personas que consumía, estas también le servían de alimento—explico de forma rápida—Si ya terminamos (bostezo) quiero irme a dormir.

El albino comenzó a retirarse deteniéndose en la puerta.

—No llores Eto-chan. No pienso irme a ningún lado—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—Sí—asintió la chica secándose las lagrimas.

Luego de eso Akusei se fue, sin saber que el peligro que le avecinaba era inmenso.

 **Con Akusei - Al día siguiente.**

Akusei se encontraba en el baño, recién se había bañado y limpiado el cuerpo y cabello. Pero su cabello seguía teñido en sangre. Pero tampoco era como si le importara.

Al salir del baño se vistió con unos vaqueros azules con un cinturón de cuero y hebilla. Una camiseta roja de manga corta y por encima una camisa de botones negra, la usaba desabotonada. Y unos zapatos de color rojo con blanco.

— [¿A dónde iremos?]—pregunto Ddraig sabiendo que su compañero no se quedaría demasiado tiempo en el castillo.

—Me apetece ir a Tokio. Tal vez visite a Nut-chan—dijo una posibilidad.

— [¿Si quiera sabes en donde vive?]—cuestiono de nuevo sabiendo que ella nunca le dijo donde vivía.

—Dije que tal vez. En todo caso siempre puedo ir a tomar una taza de café—en ese momento un recuerdo cruzo su mente— Y se donde venden el mejor café de Tokio—dijo con una sonrisa.

— [También sabes que no tienes dinero] —le recordaba de nueva cuenta.

—Ddraig, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que solo das malas noticias?

— [Solo soy realista. No todos son tan inocentes como tú] —de nueva cuenta Akusei no entendía a lo que se refería el dragón.

— ¿Sabes cómo conseguir dinero?—pregunto causando una sonrisa en la cara del dragón.

— [Pero ser inocente nunca ha sido un pecado ni un crimen] — comento para sí mismo.

 **Momentos después**.

Akusei caminaba por las calles de Tokio en dirección asía Re. Sus bolsillos abortados con dinero que tomo "prestado" de un banco. Claro que Ddraig se había aprovechado de su inocencia para que usara una brecha dimensional para transportarse dentro de una bodega y sacar un "pequeño préstamo". Claro que Akusei no sabía que era un crimen, tampoco sabrían que fue él quien tomo un poco de dinero. Era el crimen perfecto.

Cruzando en una esquina ya se encontraba en el café. Al entrar vio a un sujeto detrás de la barra que por su olor supo que era un ghoul.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que saludes a los clientes—la voz de Touka era señal de que entraba al despacho, ahora se refería a Akusei—disculpe, es nuevo y aun no tiene mucha practica—se disculpaba con una reverencia.

—No hace falta que te disculpes Touka-san—dijo el albino restándole importancia.

Touka al identificarla voz de Akusei cambio de actitud.

—Ah, eres tú. Te has teñido el cabello—era una confirmación más que una pregunta.

—Veo que te has dando cuenta—dijo Akusei rascándose la cabeza.

—Como no darse cuenta cuando pareces un semáforo en rojo—comparo más como una burla—Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde has estado?—cuestiono al no verlo durante casi un mes.

—Había estado trabajando—dijo como si fuera completamente cierto—Y se me apeteció una taza de café cuando estaba por aquí. Y recordé donde vendían el mejor café de Tokio.

—No sé si sea el mejor. Y además tú no pagas—dijo insinuadora.

—Eso fue la última vez. Ahora tengo dinero—tocándose el bolsillo, pero la chica no estaba del todo convencida.

—Si me estas mintiendo te juro que te saco a patadas—finalizo la chica.

El albino tomo asiento en una mesa para dos. Luego de un rato Touka le sirvió el café no sin antes preguntar:

— ¿Esperas a alguien? te has sentado en una mesa para dos.

A lo que Akusei respondió con una sonrisa:

—De hecho esperaba que me acompañaras.

La chica se mostro levemente sorprendida y Renji detrás de la barra levanto una ceja. Akusei siguió diciendo:

—Digo: por lo que veo soy el único cliente y tú estás desocupada, me vendría bien un poco de compañía y a ti un pequeño descansó—era razonable y galante incluso sin ser su intención.

Touka miro las demás mesas viendo la razón en las palabras de Akusei. Soltando un suspiro se sentó.

—Solo circo minutos—dijo enseñando cinco dedos.

—Jeje—Akusei rio divertido—entonces tomate un café—dijo sirviéndole en la otra taza que venía con la tetera.

Touka tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo.

—No sé porque, pero siento que ya te conociera—dijo mirando a la chica.

—Ya me has conocido cuando viniste por primera vez—repuso la chica.

—Puede ser. Pero también lo sentí entonces, como si te conociera de alguna parte. Me resulta tan confuso—dijo tomando un trago de café.

Touka se mantenía callada con la vista en su café. Akusei lanzo un suspiro.

—Supongo que solo son cosas mías—Touka lo miro con tristeza—Pero no estoy seguro, tal vez te conocía antes y no te puede recordar.

Touka lo miro una vez más con tristeza terminando de beber su café.

—Si algún día recuerdas quien eres; búscame. Puede que continuemos lo que dejamos—dijo levantándose y retirándose.

Akusei tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba el café. Touka le había confirmado que si se conocían, pero al tener esa respuesta le entraron más dudas. Como por ejemplo: ¿Que fue lo que él y Touka dejaron pendiente? o ¿Quien había sido Touka para él en su vida anterior?

Saber quién era antes nunca le había interesado hasta ese momento. Pero no estaba muy seguro e querer recordar quién era. Existía la posibilidad de que si recordaba quien era perdería todo lo que hasta ahora tenía. Puede que la persona que una vez fue era alguien que o quisiera conocer. Pero estaba seguro de algo: Él era Akusei, y no le interesaba ser otra persona.

Tomo el último trago de café y dejo un fajo de billetes con el número 100.000 marcado en la cinta que lo sujetaba. Acto seguido salió del café.

— ¿Ya se fue?—cuestiono Touka asomándose.

Era más que obvio que prefería evitar ese tema con Akusei. Aun no creía que estuviera listo para saber la verdad. Tampoco se sentía demasiado confiada de ser capaz de contarle quien era, y que relación tenían.

Por su parte Akusei caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía nada que hacer, camino hasta llegar a una fuente en una plaza, se sentó al borde de ella mirando su reflejo en el agua. Se rio al ver ese cabello rojo que ahora tenía, parecía un tomate y no pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo. Se recostó en el concreto usando su mano como almohada mientras miraba las nubes.

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

 **En el castillo - Con Rizevim.**

El hijo de Lucifer se encontraba sonriendo mientras miraba a un sujeto vestido con una ropa formar parecida a la de Rizevim, solo que más ornamentada. Se trataba de Hades el dios de la muerte Griego. Ambos se encontraban comunicados atreves de un holograma.

— ¿Entonces el muchacho tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con un dios?—pregunto Hades.

—No lo hubiera llamado si él no fuera capaz de hacerlo—confirmo Rizevim causando una sonrisa en los labios del dios de la muerte.

—Entonces ya podemos poner en marcha la destrucción del Olimpo—dijo Hades con una sonrisa—Prepara un equipo con 7 de tus mejores hombres contando al muchacho, mañana mándalos al Hades, desde ahí les daré paso libre asía el Olimpo, luego ellos deberán abrir las puertas a mi ejercito de segadores. Mañana por la noche el Olimpo arderán y todos sus dioses estarán de rodillas ante mí.

—Así será—dijo Rizevim con una reverencia.

El dios cortó la comunicación, y Rizevim procedió a seleccionar a los seis que irían, claro que Hades dijo siete, pero contando a Akusei solo faltaban seis.

 **Hades.**

El Dios de la muerte recién corto la comunicación con Rizevim. No le gustaba aliarse a un demonio. Pero necesitaba de toda la ayuda que pudiera si quería cumplir su meta. Pero cuando el mundo esté bajo su dominio no dudaría en eliminar a todos los demonios y ángeles caídos que lo habitaran. Pero por ahora necesitaba la ayuda de Rizevim y su nieto para eliminar su principal problema; el Olimpo.

Hades procedió a contactar a su hermano menor y deidad superior. Zeus, para extrañeza de hades, atendió rápido a su llamada. La imagen de Zeus fue visualizada en el holograma frente a Hades.

—Hades, ¿para qué me has contactado?—pregunto Zeus imponente pero pasivo.

—Quiero hacer una reunión con los dioses del Olimpo—le contesto Hades directo al grano.

— ¿Cuál sería la situación para citar a los dioses en un mismo lugar?—volvió a cuestionar Zeus.

—La situación es sobre el Actual Serkiryuutei—tansolo la mención de la última palabra capto toda la atención de Zeus.

— ¿Que sabes sobre él?

Hades sonrío mentalmente al tener la atención de Zeus.

—Lo que tengo que decir sobre él tiene que ver con el Tártaro. Pero no es algo que pueda decir de esta forma. Y sé que esto es un tema que nos concierne a todos los Dioses griegos, por esta razón pido formar una reunión la noche de mañana—ahora solo tenía que esperar la respuesta de Zeus.

Era claro que tenía su atención, solo tenía que pensar si el asunto del Sekiryuutei era de gran importancia para Zeus. Pero por si esto no fuera suficiente lo incito aun más con la mención del Tártaro; la prisión donde se encontraban los Titanes con la única excepción de Gaia. Sabía que Zeus no permitiría su liberación y por eso lo menciono. Claro era una mentira, él tampoco sería capaz de liberar a los Titanes. Pero necesitaba agregarle más peso al asunto.

—Está bien. Pero espero que varga la pena.

—Te aseguro que lo valdrá, pero te pido que esto se mantenga a entre los dioses griegos. Ninguna otra mitología tiene que verse involucrada—añadió finalmente.

—Que así sea—diciendo eso Zeus dio final a la comunicación.

Hades sonrío, ahora tenía la forma de entrar al Olimpo con una escolta.

—Plutón—su mano derecha hiso acto de presencia al ser mencionado.

—A sus órdenes mi lord—dijo el segador con una reverencia.

—Dile a mi hijo que se prepare. Mañana invadiremos el Olimpo—Plutón sonrío junto a su Amo.

Una nueva batalla se libraría dentro de poco. Y un nuevo reino podría caer.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bien este capítulo ha sido más corto que el anterior.**

 **Algo que se preguntaran es: ¿Quien es el hijo de Hades?**

 **Para eso yo respondo: ¿Recuerdan al encapuchado que se encontraba junto a Hades en el capítulo 3? Entonces ahí tienen su respuesta.**

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y si algo no les gusto tienen algún consejo aganmelo saber, lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **Les deseo un feliz año nuevo.**


	12. Ruptura IX

**Capitulo-12: Ruptura IX: Entre tiempo.**

Recién abría los ojos después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Claro que tampoco era como si le importara. Lo primero que noto era una bonita mujer de cabello negro que le sonreía con diversión. Su sonrisa se le contagio al reconocerla.

—Nut-chan—fue lo que pronuncio al ver a la chica, reincorporándose noto que era de noche—Ya oscureció—comento soltando un bostezo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste?—pregunto la chica.

—No estoy muy seguro.

En eso la chica dejo escapar una risita que hiso que Akusei alzara una ceja.

—Te pintaste el pelo—fue lo que la chica le dijo tocándole la cabeza—Pero no te queda mal, incluso te vez más guapo.

— ¿Guapo?—repitió no entendiendo el significado de la palabra.

—Es un término que se usa para alagar la belleza de una persona—le explico la chica.

—Entonces tú serías guapa—dijo ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

—Agradezco el alago. Pero hagamos algo más interesante.

— ¿Que sugieres?

La chica lo pensó un momento. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero, si tan solo el CCG no hubiera interrumpido en la subasta, ahora podría considerarse una persona millonaria. Pero desafortunadamente sus doscientos millones se habían escapado. Y por lo que se podía apreciar Akusei tampoco era una persona que tuviera demasiado dinero, eso arruinaba todas posibilidades de diversión. Pero, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando recordó un evento de esa noche que le podría hacer ganar dinero, miro a Akusei que permanecía expectante, y se dio cuenta de que no era nada feo.

— ¿Pensaste en algo?—pregunto Akusei al ver su sonrisa.

—Sí—dijo ella dejando escapar una risita maliciosa—Iremos a una especie de fiesta.

 **Momentos despues**.

Ahora nos situamos detrás de un escenario frente a un inmenso público de mujeres. Varios hombres muy guapos y atractivos caminaban detrás del escenario. Akusei estaba junto a Nutcracker, esta se encontraba hablando con una mujer de unos treinta de piel morena y cabello negro que tenía una gorra blanca. Akusei no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. Pero parecía que la mujer se estaba negando.

—Por favor, solo míralo. Él no es feo, además tiene un físico de envidia—decía Nutcracker intentando convencer a la mujer.

Pero esta se mantenía impasible

—El físico y el atractivo no lo son todo. Tiene que tener la habilidad y calidad del baile. Además, incluir a un novato si experiencia no sería buena idea para un evento de esta magnitud—era lo que le ante ponía la mujer.

Pero Nutcracker seguía insistiéndole. Akusei por su parte volteo a otro lugar, más específicamente al escenario. En el se encontraban varios hombre bailando de forma extraña mientras se iban quitando cada vez más prendas. Por alguna razón las mujeres del publico les silbaban y animaban entre otras cosas, se le hiso extraño. Pero eso no evito que se acercara más al escenario. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien le dijo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Akusei volteo haber a un sujeto que tenía todas las pintas de un homosexual. Pero antes de poder contestarle, él sujeto se le adelanto con su voz aguda—Ven rápido—el pequeño gay lo jalo del brazo llevándolo asía una puerta con los kanjis de "vestuario"—entra allí y prepárate para tú turno.

—Pero y no...—el hombrecillo cerró la puerta sin dejarlo terminal la oración. Lanzando un suspiro se dio la vuelta— ¿Ah?

Frente a él se encontraban varios sujetos vestidos con trajes distintos. Uno de ellos se apresuro a decirle:

—Oye, novato, apresúrate y ponte esto y nos reunimos detrás de la tarima que ya casi salimos—Akusei no pudo protestar antes de que él sujeto se fuera.

Miro las prendas que le habían dado, se trataba de un uniforme de policía. Lanzando un suspiro procedió a cambiarse. Cuando termino vio que era casi de su talla. Salía de esa habitación y enseguida fue abordado por el pequeño hombrecillo.

—Fantastic, te ves de lo mejor. Pero apresurémonos que ya casi empiezan—dijo el pequeño guiándolo hasta una parte detrás del escenario.

Era una especie de rampa que subía hasta detrás de unas cortinas negras asía la tarima. Entonces noto que lo estaban montando dentro de un lamborghini pintado al aspecto de una patrulla. A pesar de su cabina de piloto tan reducida había un espacio extra para que cupieran tres personas. Luego de que lo montaran, otro sujeto se monto seguido del que antes le había hablado en los vestuarios, cabe destacar que el primero traía una escopeta mientras el otro estaba en el asiento del conductor. Las puertas del auto se cerraron antes de que él pudiera preguntar que es l que tenía que hacer, por lo que decidió preguntárselo a sus "compañeros".

— ¿Me pueden decir que debo hacer?—ambos hombres lo miraron.

— ¿En cuántos espectáculos has estado?—pregunto el que le hablo antes.

—Esta es la primera vez que estoy en uno.

Los sujetos suspiraron al saber que su compañero era un novato.

—Sí ese es el caso tú solo sigue el ritmo de la música y muévete de forma parecida a quienes hayas visto antes—le pidió el de la escopeta rezando por que Akusei no terminara arruinando el show—ojala esto no termine mal.

En ese momento se escucho una voz femenina atraves de todo el lugar.

Por su parte Nutcracker no había podido convencer a la mujer de que admitiera a Akusei. Y para joder más su suerte no lo lograba encontrar.

—Dónde demonios te metiste—se decía a si misma al no encontrarlo.

*Señoritas lamentamos informarles que el espectáculo se tendrá que acabar por unos policías que vinieron porque alguien se quejo del ruido.

Ante las palabras que trasmitía la mujer con el micrófono las mujeres comenzaron a abuchear. Pero la mujer volvió a hablar.

*Pero no nos culpen a nosotros. Cúlpenlos a ellos por interrumpir su diversión.

Las sirenas de una patrulla comenzaron a sonar al tiempo que las luces se asían visibles por detrás de la cortina. Las mujeres ahora dejaron de abuchear para comenzar a ovacionar. Otra vez una voz fue transmitida por el micrófono, pero la voz ahora era de un hombre.

*Nos han hecho una queja acerca del ruido...

Para que otra voz de hombre continuara.

*¡Porque no están haciendo mucho ruido!

En ese momento una patrulla Lamborghini entro atraves de las cortinas mientras daba vueltas en el escenario quemando neumático, siendo el sonido acompañado de música. Ambas puertas del auto se abrieron dejando salir a ambos "policías", uno armado con una escopeta y otro con un fusil de asalto semiautomático. Claro que ambas armas solo eran de utilería.

(Disparo de escopeta)

— ¡Donde están las mujeres que hacen poco ruido!—exclamo el primero luego de disparar la escopeta. Grande fue el ruido para que del cañón saliera un disparo de luz que subió hasta el cielo para luego explotar en chispas de colores como un cohete.

Las mujeres en reacción hicieron más ruido con sus ovaciones.

(Ráfaga de disparos)

— ¡No las escuchamos!—grito el del fusil asiendo uso del arma. Las mujeres hicieron mayor ruido.

Era el turno de Akusei, este hiso lo mejor que pudo. Abriendo el vidrio que el auto tenía en el techo. La ovación fue la mayor hasta el momento, pues se trataba de torrente de llamas que salió disparado asía arriba hasta tomar altura y caer en la tarima frente al auto en un torrente de llamas giratorias. Cuando se desvanecieron se encontraba Akusei en medio de un pequeño círculo de fuego al que se le fueron apagando las llamas poco a poco.

— ¡Aun no las escuchamos!— grito Akusei ahora armado con una ametralladora pesada en su brazo derecho. Claro que solo estaba imitando a sus compañeros.

La ovación tarda un poco debida a la impresión que la aparición del albino causo. Pero pocos segundos despues llego siendo la más intensa en toda la noche. La música comenzó a sonar. Los compañeros de Akusei lanzaron sus armas a un lado comenzando a quitarse la camisa, Akusei dejo caer su arma al suelo y se llevo las manos al pecho arrancándose las prendas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, siendo el único de sus compañeros por el momento. El bullicio de la audiencia aumento.

Akusei no necesitaba mirar a sus compañeros, tan solo con la guía de la música le bastaba, pero sus compañeros comenzaban a perder sincronía. En consecuencia sus compañeros fueron obligados a cambiar su rutina a seguir el ritmo de Akusei. El público femenino estaba cada vez más encendido por el trió de sexis policías que bailaban para ellas.

La música cambio modificando el ritmo de Akusei, y por lo cual, también el de sus compañeros. Ahora Akusei estaba de rodillas mientras movía el cuerpo de forma candente. Un cambio en la música hiso que Akusei rápidamente colocara su cabeza en el suelo apoyándose en sus manos mientras su cuerpo permanecía recto sobre su cabeza, y uso sus manos voltear el cuerpo y hacer una pose apoyado solo en su cabeza, para luego de un salto ponerse de pie con las rodillas flexionadas mientras sus compañeros lo señalaban. Dejando un final explosivo en la música.

Las ovaciones cada vez eran mayores y en esta ocasión se demostraba. Pero esto solo era la primera parte. Cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron era la señal para la segunda.

Con un sonido fuerte y parecido a una explosión las luces se prendieron al tiempo que cinco sujetos vestidos con mascaras de gas y un chaleco que dice S.W.A.T en la espalda daban una mortal asía adelante cayendo con una rodilla tocando el suelo al igual que el puño derecho mientras tenían la cabeza asía el suelo. Otro sonido fuerte de parte de la música causo que todos levantaran la cabeza asía las mujeres. En ese momento entraban los dos policías, que acompañaban a Akusei, de entre el público ahora llevando sobre sus hombros a dos mujeres del público.

Las sentaron en unas sillas que los S.W.A.T les pusieron. Las mujeres parecían alegres y sorprendidas. Ambos pusieron las piernas los lados de las sillas comenzando a hacer movimientos de cadera a centímetros de las féminas. Las sillas se encontraban espalda con espalda. Ambos policías arrancaron sus camisas y sujetaron a las chicas por las caderas, para levantarlas y girar mientras seguían con su trabajo. Con cuidado las pusieron de espaldas a suelo mientras ellos seguían de pie, y usando sus manos arrancaron sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior, volvieron tumbarse encima de las mujeres apoyando las manos por los lados de las cabezas de las mujeres. Luego movieron los cuerpos creando una falsa escena de sexo mientras los del S.W.A.T formaron un círculo alrededor de ambas parejas mientras asían un baile sexual cada vez con menos prendas. Los policías se levantaron cargando a las chicas, que tenían las piernas alrededor de los policías. Estos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos en otra escena de sexo falso. Ambos volvieron a poner a las chicas en las sillas con ellos por sobre ellas. Las sillas cayeron al suelo junto a ellos, evitando que las chicas se golpearan contra el suelo. Quedando como final a dos mujeres derribadas con hombres sobre ellas.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar. Cuando se prendieron, fue solo una en el medio del escenario apuntando a un Akusei de cara pintada, ahora tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza y una máscara que le cubría el rostro. Dejando su cabello rojo como único medio para reconocerlo.

La música comenzó y él movió su cuerpo de una forma sexi pero restringida por la camisa. El resto de las luces se prendieron revelando a dos sujetos vestidos como mafiosos de trajes, ambos armados con ametralladoras chicago de cargador redondo. La música se cambio a algo más sombrío al tiempo que ambos apuntaban a Akusei.

(Disparos)

Los cañones de las armas brillaron al tiempo que Akusei se movía igual que si estuviera siendo abaleado. Cuando las balas terminaron de sonar, los cañones de las armas y el cuerpo de Akusei votaban humo. Akusei cayó derribado al suelo, un segundo después se levanto con su camisa agujereara, su máscara cayó al suelo revelando una cara pintada con un maquillaje del día de los muertos de México. Se arranco la camisa y camino hasta la primera fila del público, estando ahí sujeto a la primera mujer que vio. Una castaña hermosa de linda cara vestida con un top blanco con una chaqueta corta azul con flanjas amarillas y una falda corta combinada con la chaqueta.

Akusei la cargo estilo nupcial hasta llevarla al escenario, le soltó los pies dejándola de pie. Y desde la espalda acomodo su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica para luego levantarla sobre sus hombros, estando ahí flexiono los brazos para hacer notar más sus músculos, después arranca sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior. Luego la lanzo por encima de su cabeza mientras la asía dar una vuelta para que quedaran en un 69 de pie. La sujeto con un solo brazo mientras asía alarde de su fuerza. Acomodando los brazos la hiso girar quedando frente a frente mientras ellas enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Akusei. Este comenzó a mover su cuerpo dando una escena falsa de sexo. Unos segundos después la llevo hasta acostarla en el capo del auto. Ella desenredo sus piernas y él la sujeto por debajo de los muslos poniendo su cara cerca de su intimidad, cabe destacar el rubor en la chica. Akusei subió lentamente rosando su nariz por lo largo del abdomen mientras sujetaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Continuo pasando por encima del top entre sus senos, metiendo su pierna entre las de ella su muslo cerca de la intimidad de la chica. Subió con un suspiro caliento en su cuello, luego una pequeña lamida en la barbilla para quedar frente a frente, sujetando su barbilla con su mano izquierda y sus manos con su mano derecha. Y los dos mafiosos, ahora sin camisas revelando dos poderosos torsos, se encontraban a los lados del carro con una chica arrecostada contra las puertas simulando la posición de Akusei. La música, que hasta entonces había sido sexual, se había detenido dando el punto final al show, el jubilo del público no se hiso esperar, y se triplico cuando la castaña robo un beso de Akusei. Este no entendió que asía pero no opuso resistencia, el beso se hiso más caliente ahora con las lenguas. Akusei solo se dejo llevar por el momento. La chica termino con el beso regalándole una sonrisa y un giño. Akusei se sonrojo y las luces se apagaron.

 **Isla Ru.**

—Siente que tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien—dijo Eto emanando un aura asesina.

La chica había sentido que algo le había sido arrebatado, algo importante y que ya no recuperaría. Y una inmensa ira ahora la inundaba.

 **Volviendo con Akusei.**

Detrás del escenario se pudo escuchar la voz de la mujer diciendo:

*Eso es todo por esta noche. Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado.

Akusei por su parte quería ver a la chica que lo beso. No entendió que fue eso, pero sin duda le había encantado, y lo peor es que no se sabía ni el nombre de la chica. Y ahora no la veía por ningún lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Aku-chan—la voz de Nutcracker le helo la piel.

El muchacho se volteo a ver a la morena, los cabellos cubriendo los ojos de la chica daban una imagen nada grata.

—Nut-chan—dijo nervioso.

—Nada de Nut-chan—contrapuso la chica acercándose a Akusei.

Pero antes de que Nutcracker lo alcanzara. Akusei fue abordado por la mujer con la que antes hablaba la morena, y sus dos compañeros.

—Increíble lo que hiciste haya—dijo el primero de sus compañeros.

—La verdad es que no tenía esperanza con un novato, pero me alegro de equivocarme—dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

—Ellos tienen razón—comenzó la mujer—En mis seis años de experiencia, han sido pocos los números que en verdad me han impresionado. Y el de ustedes esta noche fue el que más me ha impactado. Sobre todo tú entrada—dijo ahora señalando a Akusei—Y yo no fui la única. En este evento teníamos un concurso por el mejor número, el público decidía quien ganaba y los más votados por una diferencia del 17% fueron ustedes. Y por eso se lleva el premio—dijo la mujer dándoles un sobre. Luego de eso se fue.

Akusei abrió el sobre sacando un cheque por 50.000 dólares. Sus compañeros silbaron por la cifra. Entonces la mujer volvió.

—Casi se me olvida—dijo ahora dándoles un sobre a cada uno—espero vernos una próxima vez—espeto retirándose.

Dentro de los sobres habían 5.000 dólares en efectivo.

—Antes que nada—anuncio el mayor—yo digo que a mí y a ti nos toca 15.000 y a nuestro compañero—dijo señalando a Akusei—se quede con los otros 20.000.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concordó el otro.

Luego de repartir el dinero (No sin antes ir al banco) los tres s separaron dejando a Akusei solo con Nutcracker.

—Toma—dijo el chico dándole todo el dinero.

—Pero...—intento protestar pero Akusei la interrumpió.

—Yo no necesito dinero... Tengo todo lo que quiero sin él. Por eso te lo estoy regalando—la chica lo acepto—Supongo que nos veremos luego—dijo él joven no queriendo llegar tarde al castillo.

Pero antes de irse la chica lo pellizco de la mejilla, para luego implantarle un golpe a la cara.

— ¿Eso porque fue?—pregunto intentado que la nariz no le sangrara.

—Por el beso que le diste a esa chica—el albino la miro confundido.

— ¿Beso? ¿Qué es un beso?

La chica se acerco a él y lo jalo bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa, dándole un beso forzoso y no transmitía sentimiento alguno. A palabras de Akusei; fue seco.

La chica se separo de él empujándolo con la mano que lo sujetaba.

—Ahora sabes que es un beso—le dijo dándose la vuelta para que no viera la lagrima que salía de sus ojos en ese momento.

—Hubiera preferido no saberlo.

El sonido de sus alas extendiéndose fue lo siguiente que llego a oídos de Nutcracker. Luego su voz apagada diciéndole:

—Adiós—fue la voz del joven despidiéndose como si no fueran a verse dentro de mucho.

La chica volteo pero él ya no estaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Ella sabía que era inocente como un niño que hace cosas malas sin poder diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. Pero aun así ella lo trato como si él supiera lo que asía.

Por su parte Akusei continuo su vuelo al castillo, quería tomar el camino largo para tener tiempo para pensar. Ddraig lo miraba sin decir nada, tampoco sabía cómo.

 **En otro lugar.**

La chica castaña que antes había besado a Akusei. Ahora se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas de Tokio. Se había divertido, pero darle su primer beso a alguien que no conoce. Claro que estaba muy caliente luego de eso, por lo que pudo controlar el impulso de besarlo. Claro que tampoco fue un mal beso, enserio lo había disfrutado. Pero el hecho de que Akusei no haya hecho más que solo dejarse llevar le daba la sospecha de que no tenía experiencia, por lo que debió de ser su primer beso. Eso era más un deseo personal, pero en verdad quería que así fuera. Claro que era solo una ilusión que alguien como él no haya besado a nadie.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados por la repentina voz que le hablo desde un callejón, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

— ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas en ese lugar?—pregunto un pelinegro saliendo de un callejón. Su distintiva mirada bicolor dorada y azul asía brillar sus ojos por encima esa pequeña oscuridad.

—Sí—la respuesta solo aumento su sonrisa—Al ghoul que te venció—dijo la chica captando la atención de Makoto.

—Al Dragón. Dudo mucho que lo hayas visto en ese lugar.

—Lo vi bastante cerca—interpuso la chica.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto?

La chica sonrío con un lindo rubor.

—Lo besé—soltó causando que Makoto abriera los ojos.

—Eso en verdad me sorprende—dijo un poco burlon—Ichico intento cortejarte y la otra tú lo desmembró. Ahora menos entiendo cómo fue que lo besaste.

—Solamente me deje llevar. Un error sencillo—repuso ella—Alguna vez tuve ojos para ti... pero eso era antes.

—Yo sigo diciendo no a esa oferta.

—No te la volvería a hacer nunca más. Ni tampoco te la estaba haciendo—repuso—Volviendo al tema: no me pareció que sea un oponente demasiado peligroso.

—Él fue capaz de vencerme, no solo a mí, sino a todo el equipo—conto pero la chica no mostro sorpresa.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera razón por la que deje el equipo?—cuestiono la chica.

—Dijiste que éramos muy débiles para hacer equipo—recordó Makoto—Ahora ya no somos tan débiles.

— ¿Te crees capaz de vencerme?—pregunto la chica en reto mientras su ojo derecho se volvía rojo.

Makoto no esperaba en repentino cambio. Apretó el puño, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no le gustaba para nada. Al final tenía que admitir la verdad, o de lo contrario tendría que demostrar una mentira.

—No—la chica cerró los ojos. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Dime toda la verdad—ordeno la chica.

Makoto trago fuerte para poder admitir toda la verdad. No le gustaba en lo absoluto

—Si yo junto a todo el equipo peleáramos contra ti... solo tuviéramos un 48% de posibilidades para ganar—contesto apretando los puños.

La chica suspiro.

—Al menos es un 24% más que la última vez.

La chica procedía a irse cuando Makoto pregunto:

— ¿Algún día volverás al CCG?

La chica respondió luego de un segundo.

—No... Si alguna vez pensé en volver. Sería para derrotar a Arima con mis propias manos—la chica se miro las manos para luego apretarlas—pero ahora tengo otras metas.

— ¿Por qué no enfrentaste al Dragón en ese momento?—pregunto su última duda.

—Había demasiadas personas en ese momento... y acabar con ghouls ya no es mi trabajo.

—Tal vez. O tal vez le tengas miedo—la chica lo miro de forma intensa y con una sonrisa de reto.

—Sí tan interesado estas en que yo acabe con él. La próxima vez que lo veo lo enfrentare, pero no lo asesinare. Sí esas son todas tus dudas, me despido. Nos vemos Makoto.

—Nos vemos... Nagi—se despidió Makoto.

—Recuerda que yo fui la primera y única hasta entonces—le recordó ella.

—Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar. Pero me enfoco en hacerme más fuerte, y la próxima vez tú perderás—la chica solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Nagi Kirishima: la primera persona que venció a Makoto Shimura. Ni era ni humano ni un ghoul. Era medio humano y medio bestia.

 **Fin capitulo**.

 **Decidí subir dos capítulos como un regalo de año nuevo.**

 **Este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nagi Kirishima no es un personaje OC. Ella es un personaje de un video-juego (Adivinen cual) y si buscan su nombre por google les saldrá el personaje. Espero les guste, en sus dos formas.**

 **Eso sería todo, ahora se despide su fiel servidor.**


	13. Ruptura X

**Capitulo-13: Ruptura X: Infiltración en el Olimpo.**

Akusei había llegado no hace mucho. Su expresión no decía gran cosa de lo que haya hecho. Camino por el castillo, era de noche, por lo que no se cruzo con nadie. Llego al jardín nocturno, la luz de la luna acentuaba la belleza del jardín.

—Veo que llegaste—en ese momento su atención fue llamada por Rizevim.

Él peli plata estaba sonriéndole. Akusei lo miro un momento antes de preguntar.

— ¿Cuando es mi próxima misión?

Rizevim sonrío por la pregunta. Le gustaba que Akusei no le gustase quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, por lo que siempre planeaba una misión para entretenerlo.

—Será mañana por la noche—le contesto Rizevim—Esta vez te infiltraras en el Olimpo.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Rizevim sonrío con amplio placer.

—Acabar con todos y todo lo que se te interponga. Seguirás las órdenes de Hades, pero cuando comience el caos concéntrate en destruir a todos tus enemigos.

Akusei sonrío, era una misión en la que no se tendría que contener. Podía pelear sin limitaciones ni preocupaciones de daño colateral.

—Estoy ansioso—Rizevim estaba complacido por las palabras de Akusei.

El peli plata se retiro dejando al muchacho solo. Akusei miro la luna, la sensación que esa castaña le había hecho sentir aun rondaba por su mente, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Comparado con el beso frío y seco que Nut-chan le dio, era especial.

Claro que él no sabía que Nutcracker lo había besado de esa forma por la herida que se le hiso, tampoco la chica estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él por eso. Pero necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de que Akusei era muy inocente, y el sentimiento que expresaba por Eto era algo más que solo amistad, claro que él no se había dado cuenta. Pero Nutcracker sabía que para tenerlo tendría que compartirlo. Pero aun no se acostumbraba a esa idea y, en cierta forma, se sentía engañada. Pero tampoco es como para haber actuado de esa forma.

Akusei por su parte la había dejado hasta un próximo encuentro. De esa forma le daría tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que rondara su mente. Pero no es como si él entendiera sobre relaciones, mucho menos de amor. Pero comprendía que la chica necesitaba que a dejara, por lo que se marcho del lugar. Claro que aun le tenía ciertos sentimientos a la morena. Pero ahora la castaña que le robo su primer beso no salía de su mente.

Sin más que hacer se dirigía a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se miro en el espejo, la sangre de su cabello se había secado, por lo que se sacudió el cabello con una mano, quitándose la sangre como si se tratara de una capa de cenizas. Cuando termino su cabello recupero su color blanco como la nieve. Sonrío para sí mismo, se quito la camisa y se lanzó en la cama, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Akusei había pasado el día jugando con Eto. El castillo era como un parque de juegos para él, y Eto era una amiga con la cual compartir ese parque. Pero ahora ya era de noche, y Akusei se encontraba en la entrara del castillo junto a otro sujeto.

Rizevim estaba mandando a; Akusei y a un hombre de unos 34 años de cabello negro que por su aura daba a entender que era un hibrido de ángel y demonio; el nombre de este sujeto era Akan. Otra pieza del juego que Rizevim le quito a Issei, equivalente a 6 peones.

(Nota: todos los personajes que tengan una pieza hibrida de Rizevim son personajes OC, con la única excepción de Rizevim y Euclid)

Rizevim había recibido un mensaje de Hades donde le informaba que ahora su escolta sería de solo 4 personas para no traer sospechas. Por lo que le dijo a Rizevim que mandara solo a dos de sus hombres. Por lo que elogio a Akusei y a Akan.

Ambos llevaban puestas unas túnicas con capuchas de color negro, siendo idénticos a dos segadores de armas.

—Ya conocen su misión. Ahora se reunirán con Hades en su reino—Rizevim dijo esto mientras un portal se abría detrás de él asía el Hades.

Akusei pasó sin esperar medio segundo. Rizevim detuvo el avance de Akan.

—Vigílalo, quiero que me informes que tan poderoso se haya vuelto—le dijo Rizevim dándole el paso libre.

—Hai Rizevim-sama—obedeció el pelinegro entrando al portal.

Rizevim sonrío.

—Esta será tú máxima prueba hasta ahora. Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer—dijo pensando en él albino.

 **El castillo de Hades.**

El tenebroso y sombrío lugar en el que descansan los muertos reinado por Hades. Tenía tiempo sin venir desde la primera vez que entreno con Crom Cruach y Grendel.

Hades se encontraba junto a dos sujetos que vestían sus mismas túnicas, con capuchas.

—Parece que Rizevim pensó en todo—comento el Dios mirando la pintura en las caras de Akusei y Akan.

Ambos tenían la cara maquillada con pinturas del día de los muertos. Dejándolos más parecidos a esqueletos. Claro que aun se notaba que no eran segadores, pero con la capucha puesta pasarían desapercibidos.

—Ya es hora de irnos—anuncio Hades activando un portal que se encontraba pegado a una pared—Al Olimpo—dijo y sus palabras se grabaron en un marco arriba del portal. Y este se abrió en una especie de vórtice que giraba en una espirar de color dorado—Vámonos.

El aura de todos fue ocultada a la perfección.

Akusei y uno de los segadores se pusieron por delante de Hades, mientras Plutón y Akan estaban detrás. En esa formación cruzaron el portal.

 **El Olimpo.**

Aparecieron en un lugar que solo era descrito por la palabra increíble. El portal se encontraba junto a otros 12, de los cuales comenzaron a salir los 12 grandes Dioses Griegos.

Atenea: la hija de Zeus y Diosa de la sabiduría y el conocimiento. Escoltada por seis guerreros de Atenas.

Hades: el Dios de la muerte y el mayor de Zeus y Poseidón. Siendo escoltado por 4 segadores de armas.

Afrodita: la Diosa del amor, su belleza captaba la atención de muchos de los presentes. No llevaba escolta alguna, pero se sentía segura.

Ares: hijo de Zeus y Dios de la guerra. No era escoltado pues se sentiría humillado de serlo.

Apolo: el Dios de la luz, la poesía, la música y de las profecías. Sus escoltas eran 3 arqueros de buen físico.

Artemisa: hermana melliza de Apolo y Diosa de la caza, el parto y la luna. Era escoltada por 4 mujeres que a leguas se notaba que eran Amazonas.

Deméter: la Diosa de la cosecha, quien alimenta al mundo. Era escoltada por dos encapuchados.

Hefesto: el Dios herrero quien fabrico las armas de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. No era escoltado por nadie.

Hermes: el mensajero de los Dios. No era escoltado por nadie.

Dionisos: Dios del teatro, del vino y el desenfreno. Le dieron el sobrenombre del Dios de la alegría. Iba ebrio como de costumbre y por lo cual no llevaba escolta, solo una gran botella de vino.

Poseidón: el Dios del mar y hermano mayor de Zeus. Era escoltado por dos sujetos vestidos por una especie de armadura de escamas de color azul.

Hera: la Reina de los Dioses y esposa de Zeus. Se encontraba junto a su esposo en la entrara al templo de reuniones.

Zeus: el Rey de los Dioses, el Dios del rayo. Él más poderoso de todos. La escolta era de de varios soldados griegos. Más que nada la escolta era para Hera.

Claro que Hades no era contado como uno de los más importantes. Al contrario, era temido por ser el representante de la muerte. Pero entre Dioses era uno de los más importantes.

Los dioses y sus escoltas caminaron hasta el templo, subiendo las escaleras se encontraron frente a Zeus.

Sin decir nada todos entraron, pero solo dos escoltas eran permitidos por cada Dios. Por lo que solo Akusei y Plutón entraron junto a Hades.

Dentro era una especie de círculo, trece tronos estaban en ese círculo, detrás de ellos unas cortinas negras donde se encontraban los escoltas. Y su Dios sentado en el trono frente a ellos. Era como un salón al cual nadie podría entrar a espiar.

—Padre ¿para qué nos has llamado?—pregunto Artemisa comenzando la reunión.

—He citado esta reunión por petición de Hades. Por lo que me ha contado tiene información sobre el Sekiryuutei—contesto Zeus.

— ¿El Sekiryuutei? Pero ¿Por qué nos importa un mortal de otra facción?—ahora quien cuestionaba era Poseidón.

—Ya ustedes sabrán sobre la unión de las tres facciones—todos asintieron—y saben que también se han unido las facciones Hindúes y Nórdicas. Consecutivamente nuestra facción también se uniría a esa alianza. Por este motivo es que nos importa el Sekiryuutei. Para fortalecer esa alianza hay que brindar nuestro apoyo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que nos unamos a esa alianza—concordó Hermes—de lo contrario nos veríamos con un potenciar enemigo.

—Visto desde ese punto... es prudente aliarnos a ellos—concordó Poseidón, seguido de los demás.

—Pero sabemos que esos no son todos tus motivos para hacer esta reunión—dijo Atenea.

—En eso tienes razón hija mía—complació Zeus, para luego adoptar una actitud más sería—el siguiente tema está ligado al Tártaro.

Cuando Zeus dijo eso la tención en el salón se sintió. Era un tema en verdad serio y preocupante.

—Pero de eso nos hablara Hades—Zeus cedió la palabra.

Pero mientras la reunión se estaba situando dentro del templo. Fuera de él Plutón y Akan ya se encontraban en camino a abrir las puertas del Olimpo.

El pelinegro y el segador corrían sin hacer ruido. El Olimpo era una ciudad hermosa, combinaba el estilo Griego antiguo con un diseño moderno un poco futurista. Dejando unas maravillas de edificaciones. Y la limpieza en todo acentuaba el brillo de los cristales y joyas del lugar. Y la mayoría de las personas eran mujeres de extravagante belleza, los hombres eran de excelente físico y buen aspecto. Era como una sociedad de personas acaudaladas y exclusivas, pero toda la ciudad estaba construida a lo alto de una gran montaña.

Sin darle más importancia al ambiente. Los dos continuaron su camino asía la entrada. Llegaron hasta unos metros de las torres que generaban un escudo en la entrara del monte Olimpo, y para que los humanos no entraran también camuflaba la entrara asiéndola ver como parte de la montaña.

Eran dos torres con una distancia de 50 metros la una de la otra. Ambas generaban una especie de rayo, que se formaba de un cristal en cada torre, y se unían en el medio formando una barreda de energía dorada. Era transparente si la mirabas desde adentro, pero no se podía ver de a fuera asía adentro. La torre derecha tenía una estatua de Zeus con su brazo izquierdo estirado uniendo su mano con la mano de la estatua de la izquierda siendo esta la de Hera. Ambos brazos hacían un puente que conectaba las torres.

Ellos tenían que entrar a las torres y quitar los cristales, pero cada una estaba protegida por guardias. Empezando en la puerta con dos guardias en la entrada.

Plutón entraría en la de Zeus mientras que Akan entraría en la de Hera. Ambos ya estaban e sus posiciones, Plutón armado con su guadaña. Se lanzo contra los guardias.

—Activa la alarma—dijo uno esperando a Plutón con su lanza.

El otro le hiso caso abriendo la puerta de la torre para activar la alarma. El primer guardia vio como una imagen semi-transparente de Plutón estaba enfrente de él mientras la imagen más solida de Plutón aun corría asía él.

¡PLUCHS!

La sangre del guardia ahora asía una mancha en la pared junto al otro guardia, que al ver la sangre no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su compañero.

¡PLUCHS!

La sangre y entrañas del guardia cayeron debajo de su cuerpo entre sus pies. Para que su cuerpo callera de rodillas y las piernas cayeran en direcciones opuestas.

Plutón volteo a ver a Akan, este se encontraba en la otra torre con los guardias empalados a la pared desde la barbilla con sus mismas lanzas. Ambos se asintieron para entrar a las torres.

Al menos dos minutos después Plutón ya se encontraba frente a dos guardias que estaban junto al cristal. Había asediado otros treinta mientras subía la torre, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Ya estos serian los dos últimos antes de quitar el cristal.

Plutón tomo su guadaña por la parte de la hoja, en unos huesos que la adornaban, metiendo su dedo entre uno de ellos y lo presiono como si de un gatillo se tratara. El extremo del arma apunto a uno de los guardias, para que una esfera de fuego saliera disparada asía él.

¡PLUCHS!

La esfera le impacto en el pecho haciendo un agujero en donde se supone debe estar el corazón, el impacto fue tal que hiso que el cuerpo del guardia chocara contra la pared.

El otro no espero para atacar al segador. Plutón hiso girar su guadaña en sus mano para luego lanzar un corte contra el guardia. Este coloco su lanza en la trayectoria del filo. Pero la guadaña paso atreves de la lanza y siguió su camino hasta decapitar al guardia.

—Nunca tuvieron oportunidad—comento Plutón mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias.

Su mirada se fue asía la otra torre, pudo ver a Akan levantando por el cuello a una mujer que intentaba zafarse del agarre, para luego dejar de moverse con la cabeza doblada a un lado. Akan soltó su cuerpo sin vida y miro asía la otra torre.

¡BOOOONNMMMM!

Una explosión llama la atención de ambos. Fue hecha en el templo donde era efectuada la reunión. Una línea de polvo cubría unas cuatro calles de la ciudad, y el templo tenía un agujero en uno de los costados.

Cuando el polvo se disperso se logro ver a Akusei al final de la línea de polvo sin la túnica.

Había dado inicio a la batalla.

 **En el templo - Momentos antes.**

—Como ya Zeus ha dicho, la información que tengo que darles es sobre el Sekiryuutei. Sé que él ha estado involucrado en la muerte de un Dios Nórdico. No solo eso, se que el Sekiryuutei está trabajando en conjunto con la Neo Brigada del Caos.

—La Neo Brigada del Caos ¿no se suponía que era un mito?—dijo Artemisa.

Ya todos los Dioses griegos habían oído hablar de ese grupo terrorista, pero aun no se demostraba que fuera un hecho real.

—Si fuera un mito; ¿Quién crees que ataco Asgard?—se les había olvidado ese detalle, pero la destrucción de Asgard aun no era conocida en todas las facciones.

—Rizevim también estuvo en ese ataque—comento Zeus—y si Rizevim está vivo, significa que la Neo Brigada ya cuenta con un líder—teorizo.

—Rizevim no es el líder—hablo Hades llamando de nuevo la atención.

—Si Rizevim no es él líder de la Neo Brigada. Entonces ¿quién es él nuevo líder?—hablo Zeus—y ¿Que tiene que ver el Tártaro con todo esto?

Hades aumento su sonrisa.

—El Tártaro no tiene nada que ver con la Neo Brigada—revelo Hades—simplemente lo mencione para garantizar esta reunión.

— ¿Con que fin?— interrogo Zeus.

—Ya lo tendrías que saber hermano... Yo soy él líder de la Neo Brigada—revelo ante todos—y todos ustedes morirán.

Zeus le lanzo un ataque de rayos con su mano derecha.

¡BOOONNNMMMMGGGG!

Una cuarta parte de todo el templo fue destruido junto a lo largo de de tres calles por la ciudad, por donde había seguido el ataque. Cuando el humo se disperso Akusei se encontraba de pie al final de la línea, su túnica había sido destruida dejando solo la camiseta negra.

Hades ahora estaba junto a Akusei y el otro segador. Zeus se acerco a ellos siendo acompañado de los demás Dioses.

—No te contuviste ni siquiera ante tú hermano—dijo Hades fingiendo tristeza—Atacaste con toda la intención de matar que había en ti. Pero fallaste.

—Sabes bien que mi poder se duplica en el Olimpo. El peor error que pudiste hacer fue atacarnos a todos los Dioses en nuestro terreno, y el clavo que sello tú ataúd fue venir solamente con cuatro de tus hombres. No importa que tan fuerte sea el Sekiryuutei, nunca podrán vencernos a todos—dijo Zeus incrementando su aura.

Pero ante sus palabras Hades aumento su sonrisa.

—Enserio crees que estoy solo—dijo pero era una pregunta—tuviste que aumentar la seguridad de esas torres.

En ese momento Zeus volteo a las torres. Solo para quedar impactado al ver la barreda caer.

— ¡Eres un maldito!—insulto Zeus mientras su cuerpo destellaba rayos.

En ese momento las puertas del Olimpo cambiaron su ubicación al Hades. Y el ejército de Hades comenzó a entrar al Olimpo. Los soldados comenzaron a prepararse para el asedio, pero el tiempo de preparación no les favoreció cuando los soldados de Hades comenzaron a masacrar a las personas.

— ¡Hades! ¡Te juro que vas a pagar por todas las vidas que se pierdan!—amenazaba Zeus—Poseidón, Atenea y Artemisa vayan y combatan a las bestias de Hades, no dejen que sigan acabando con más personas. Hera, Afrodita, Apolo y Deméter encárguense de refugiar a los civiles y den apoyo a los heridos. Los demás nos encargaremos de acabar con Hades—Zeus ordenaba a diestra y siniestra. Sus Dioses no cuestionaban sus ordenes tenían que cumplir con su deber.

Zeus, Ares, Hefesto, Dionisos y Hermes se encontraban en frente de Hades, Akusei y el segador. Estaban en desventaja.

—Akusei, Dantés, encárguense de los demás. Yo peleare contra Zeus—ordenaba Hades revelando el nombre del segador.

—Sí, padre—dijo el conocido como Dantés.

—Yo peleare contra Ares y Hermes—dijo Akusei dando un paso adelante—Espero me diviertan.

Ares sonrío ante la actitud del joven. Hace tiempo que no estaba en una guerra, y esto era como un deseo hecho realidad. Ahora su enemigo sería el Sekiryuutei.

—Yo peleare solo—le dijo Ares a Hermes.

Dantés se quito la capucha revelando su rostro, un hombre joven de unos 23, cabello negro y ojos rojos, una piel morena se consideraría atractivo si no fuera porque la parte derecha de su boca no tenía carne dejando ver el hueso blanco. Se quito la túnica dejando ver un cuerpo trabajado, pero su brazo derecho era solo huesos a partir del codo. Tenía vendas en el estomago y unas de sus costillas se podían ver por un costado de su cuerpo. Era como ver a un zombi. Además tenía dos armas enfundadas en la cintura.

—Yo también quiero pelear—dijo Dantés como si le lanzara un reto a Akusei.

¡POSH!

Pero ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a los lados para evitar el ataque de Ares.

—Estoy impaciente mocoso—dijo el Dios de la guerra caminando asía el albino.

—Sí tanto deseas morir ¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no?

¡CLICK!

Akusei se trono ambos dedos. Acto seguido salió corriendo a gran velocidad contra Ares. El Dios estaba armado con un enorme martillo con la forma de la cabeza de un león por cada lado.

Al estar lo bastante cerca. Ares lanzo un golpe con el martillo, pero Akusei se deslizo por el suelo usando sus rodillas, dejando pasar al martillo a centímetros de él. Entonces giro su cuerpo para ver a Ares, este aprovecho el efecto de giro para volver con otro ataque con su martillo.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

¡PUM!

Él albino detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo con el antebrazo materializado. Ares tenía sus dos manos en el mango del martillo, por lo cual no pudo evitar el puño derecho que se estrello directo en su cara mandándolo ha arrastrar las espaldas por el suelo. Akusei volteo rápidamente asía atrás.

¡BOMMNNGGG!

Akusei había sido rodeado por una explosión. Unos metros detrás se encontraba Hermes con la mano derecha extendida. Cuando el polvo se disipo, Akusei se encontraba con la mano extendida asía donde vino el ataque, y su cuerpo no tenía ningún rasguño con la solo excepción de su mano que tenía un pequeño raspón que ya terminaba de sanar.

Akusei sin dejar de ver a Hermes encorvo su cuerpo asía atrás dejando pasar el martillo de Ares. Recuperando su postura miro al Dios de la guerra, Ares le lanzo un golpe ascendente con el martillo. Pero paso rosando cuando Akusei encorvo el cuerpo asía atrás. Ares detuvo el martillo antes de seguir subiendo, y casi instantáneamente lo abajo con fuerza. Pero Akusei lo detuvo con su brazo brindado. Y creo una esfera de ki en su mano derecha, para arrojársela a Ares, la pequeña explosión mando al Dios varios metros por el aire. Akusei se quedo sujetando al martillo. Haciendo un movimiento con la mano giro al martillo para sujetarlo por el mango, su fuerza asía que el enorme martillo no pesara demasiado.

Ares se levanto furioso, le pego un puño al suelo antes de voltear a ver a Akusei.

¡PUCHM!

Pero Ares a penas volteo, fue mando de espalda al suelo debido a un golpe que Akusei le impacto en la cara con el martillo.

—El de Thor era más pequeño, más pesado y mucho más poderoso—comento Akusei lanzando el martillo

Ares se volvió a levantar con una mano en la mejilla. Cuando vio su mano esta tenía un poco de sangre. La ira fue lo que llego a él. ¿Cómo es que un miserable mortal podía hacerlo sangrar? era inaudito, era humillante que un Dios como él lo era fuera herido por un simple mortal.

— ¿Ahora si vendrás con todo?—dijo Akusei mirando la furia de Ares.

Ares se lanzo contra Akusei.

¡PUM!

Con un puño a la cabeza del albino, pero este lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo. El impacto se sintió en todo el campo. Ares volvió a atacar con una patada a la pierna del albino, pero este la detuvo usando la planta del pie. Entonces ataco, con su pie libre salto a dar un paso en el muslo de Ares para seguir con un derechazo a la cara de Ares, y luego usar su otro pie para conectar un rodillazo en la cabeza, y aun en el aire dio un giro para darle una patada con el tobillo en el mismo lado encorvando un poco a Ares, y Akusei continuo conectando con ambas manos en la espalda de Ares encorvándolo aun más, y continuo con un rodillazo en la cara de Ares mandándolo al suelo. Finalizando un combo de 5 golpes.

Ares ahora tenía sangre goteando de la nariz, lo cual le enfurecía en gran medida. Usando una jugada sucia le arrojo tierra a los ojos. Akusei la recibió de lleno, Ares entonces aprovecho de darle un golpe a la mejilla, seguir con otro a la cara, después un rodillazo al estomago, y aprovechando que Akusei estaba encorvado, conectarle otro rodillazo a la cara. Pero Akusei no callo, pero si tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás. Ares continuo conectando un par de golpes a la cara de Akusei, y siguió dándole otro par de golpes al estomago, y seguir con uno al mentón. Akusei quedo mirando asía arriba, pero se rehusaba a caer. Ares rápidamente lo pateo en las costillas, Akusei se encorvo sujetándose el área del golpe, y Ares volvió a golpearlo pateándole la rodilla derecha, causando que esta tocara el suelo, Ares entonces lo sujeto del cuello y de forma brusca lo levanto para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Pero antes de que Ares lo soltara, Akusei sujeto la mano de Ares y uso sus piernas para dar un giro en el que hiso que Ares tocara el suelo con la parte delantera del cuerpo mientras él se puso sobre su espalda con el brazo de Ares pasando por entre sus piernas quedando en una llave al brazo.

La presión que Akusei aplicaba aumento causando un mayor dolor en Ares. El Dios no hallaba la forma de liberarse. Otra vez la presión en la llave aumento, y lo siguió haciendo.

¡CLICK!

Hasta que el brazo de Ares se rompía. Pero aun así, Akusei no lo soltó. Él albino siguió ejerciendo presión hasta que el brazo de Ares fue arrancado de su cuerpo, Ares lanzo un grito al sentir como su brazo fue arrancado. Akusei se levanto y tomo distancia del Dios.

— ¡Maldito!—dijo Ares levantándose mientras se sujeta el muñón—¡Te matare!—amenazaba pero no tenía con que cumplir.

— ¿No eras tú quien estaba deseoso de morir?—cuestiono Akusei en tono burlón causando mayor ira en Ares.

¡PUM!

Pero Hermes ataco entonces. A una tremenda velocidad había conectado un golpe de derecha en la mejilla de Akusei, y tan rápido como lo conecto también se fue.

—Cobarde—murmuro Akusei escupiendo un poco de sangre.

¡PUM x 2!

El puño se marco en el estomago de Akusei elevándolo un poco, y luego vino un golpe a la mejilla causando que él albino diera un paso a la derecha.

¡PUM x 6!

Otra vez recibio dos golpes al estomago, dos a las rodillas cayendo sobre ellas, otro vino en forma de una patada al lado izquierdo de su cara y siguió otro en forma de doble patada directo a la cara mandándolo a apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caer.

— _Es muy rápido_ —pensó Akusei mirando el borrón que pasaba por su vista.

—Eres muy lento—escucho la voz de Hermes en su espalda. Akusei volteo pero ya no había nadie—Estoy por aquí—pero cuando Akusei volteo ya no estaba—Muy lento, tortuga.

Esa voz burlona lo comenzaba a irritar.

¡PUM x 2!

Otra vez lo golpearon en el estomago y continuaron con otro golpe en la cara.

—Eres fastidioso—murmuro Akusei apretando los puños.

—O ¿enserio?—dijo como un niño—Entonces arreglemos eso un poco.

El borrón comenzó a moverse alrededor del albino. Este cerró los ojos revelando sus partes nekomatas.

—Así que eres un lindo gatito. Hagamos algo para que no seas tan lindo—dijo ahora corriendo directo contra Akusei.

¡PUM!

Y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Akusei puso su pie para no caerse y siguió concentrándose con el senjutsu. Sintiendo todos los movimientos de Hermes, logro saber que corrió en línea recta a unos dos metros de él, a esa distancia cruzo asía Akusei.

¡PUM x 2!

El albino recibió un golpe en las costillas y otro a la mejilla. Pero ahora estaba sonriendo mientras un poco de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

—Quitare esa fea sonrisa de tú boca—dijo corriendo por el costado de Akusei.

Para cruzar y correr a 50 centímetros de su espalda, y volver a cruzar asía donde él estaba, por lo cual sonrió. El puño de Hermes fue directo asía su mejilla, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de conectar Akusei movió la cabeza dejando que el puño de Hermes pasara a un centímetro de su cara, y en ese mismo momento estiro su mano hasta sujetar a Hermes por el cuello.

—Te tengo—dijo abriendo los ojos, levanto a Hermes un poco del suelo y le conecto un golpe directo a la cara con su izquierda. Mandando al Dios a arrastrar la espalda por el suelo por al menos veinte metros—se sintió muy bien.

— ¡Gag!—Hermes escupió sangre estando tirado en el suelo— ¿Cómo fue que mediste? —pregunto, nunca nadie le había logrado asestar un golpe cuando corría a esa velocidad.

—Cuando cruzaste. Bajas la velocidad de tú carrera cuando cruzas, es un error de cualquier corredor—contesto parado enfrente dl Dios que permanecía de rodillas mirando al piso.

—Así que por eso fue—comento cerrando los ojos—Entonces... ¡No cruzare!—el Dios corrió derecho usando esa inmensa velocidad.

Akusei espero aquí hiciera su movimiento, podía sentir en donde estaba y por donde pasaba, pero sabía perfectamente que si intentaba atraparlo no lo conseguiría.

¡PUM!

Como antes había dicho, Hermes no cruzo y lo ataco con un puñetazo directo al abdomen que causo que Akusei escupiera algo de saliva.

—Fue demasiado rápido para ti—comento Hermes sin dejar de moverse.

¡PUM x 3!

El siguiente golpe fue a la mejilla, el siguiente a la otra mejilla y el otro fue una patada al abdomen que hiso que arrastrara los pies por el suelo por varios metros.

Akusei recupero la postura y se puso a la espera de su oportunidad.

Usando senjutsu pudo sentir de donde venía. Y cambiando de forma leve el ambiente hiso que una raíz se interpusiera en el recorrido del pie de Hermes haciéndolo tropezar. Akusei entonces giro su cuerpo y sujeto al Dios por el cuello antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!_pregunto apenas hablando por el agarre de la mano derecha de Akusei sobre su cuello.

—El senjutsu y el joujutsu pueden manipular el espacio y el tiempo—informo al Dios que hasta entonces era ignorante de eso—y los yokai pueden tener un increíble control sobre estas artes sabías. Pero yo aun no he podido controlarlos, cuando mucho puedo hacer un mínimo cambio en el espacio. Pero eso fue más que suficiente para detenerte.

El albino dejo que el pie de Hermes tocara el suelo.

— ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?—pregunto Akusei

— ¿Qué?—cuestiono Hermes al no entender la pregunta.

—Error.

¡CRACK!

— ¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHG!

Hermes dejo escapar un grito cuando Akusei piso con gran fuerza su rodilla, rompiéndola de esa manera, el hueso se podía ver saliendo por detrás de la rodilla. Akusei soltó a Hermes dejándolo caer al suelo.

— ¡No me des la espalda!

¡PUM!

Akusei fue mandado unos ocho metros asía un lado, el causante fue Ares que le había conectado una patada directo a la cabeza.

— ¡Toma!... [ **Grito de Batalla del Dios de la Guerra** ]—exclamo Ares usando su máxima habilidad.

Akusei apenas se había puesto de pie. Cuando miro a Ares, no solo lo vio a él, si no a un ejército que corría hacia él, junto a eso un viento caliente que transportaba en brazas de color naranja. Los soldados del ejército pasaron junto y sobre él causándole heridas grandes como pequeñas en varias partes del cuerpo, el ejército parecía casi transparente y con un color rojizo naranja. Akusei por fin fue derribado cayendo asía atrás varios metros por el aire, cayendo al suelo de espalda para seguir rodando y hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo.

Ares había usado su máxima técnica.

—Vámonos—dijo Ares tomando a Hermes—necesitamos un medico—añadió mirando su muñón y la pierna de Hermes.

—Creí que no la contábamos—comento Hermes mientras Ares lo llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Soy el Dios de la guerra, un mocoso como ese no me ganaría—dijo Ares con orgullo.

—Pero estuviste a punto de morir.

—Tú... ¡Gag!—Ares escupió sangre antes de terminal la oración.

Hermes en ese momento vio una punta de color negro con un filo rojo saliendo por el estomago d Ares.

¡PRUSH!

La punta filosa que atravesaba el cuerpo de Ares termino de salir causando una mayor herida al Dios. Hermes cayó al suelo cuando Ares fue elevado del piso por esa cosa que lo atravesaba. Era una especie de cola de color negro con muchos detalles rojos. Cuando la siguió noto que salía de la espalda baja de Akusei, el albino se encontraba de pie con la camisa bastante rota, pero sin ninguna herida y su ojo izquierdo ahora era negro con la iris roja, una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro indicando que le gustaba el dolor que le causaba a Ares.

—Yo no diría que estuvo a punto de morir—comento mientras su cola parecía que cambiaria—De hecho estaba muerto desde antes.

¡PLUCH!

El cuerpo de Ares fue destrozado cuando la cola de Akusei le transfirió energía inestable. Akusei volvía a esconder su cola, y caminando a paso tranquilo llego hasta donde estaba Hermes, le regalo esa sonrisa sádica desde cerca.

—N-nunca creí que la muerte sería un joven con maquillaje del día de los muertos—comento Hermes irónico.

—Quisiera jugar un poco contigo—dijo Akusei revelando su koukaku, pero ahora parecía más duro y solido y tenía un filo más delgado con un aspecto más detallado. Con su color negro y esos detalles rojos en colores metálicos, era un brazo-espada con todas las de la ley.

(Geiser de sangre x 2)

—AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.

En un solo corte separa las piernas de Hermes dejando dos geiseres de sangre saliendo de las rodillas.

—Estas sandalias era las que te hacían correr tan rápido—dijo Akusei apreciando las sandalias aladas—Por mucho que me gustaría seguir jugando contigo—Akusei coloco su mano en la frente de Hermes—Hay otros oponentes que quiero enfrentar—finalizo.

 **[Consumir]**

Los ojos de Hermes quedaron en blanco mientras su cuerpo era consumido atreves de la mano de Akusei. Solamente fueron cinco segundos el tiempo que duro ese alimento.

—El sabor de un Dios está entre los mejores que he probado—comento recordando el sabor de Heimdall—Pero ahora tengo otros oponentes los cual enfrentar—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ahora su adjetivo estaba en la entrada, más específico al Dios Poseidón. Según supo de los recuerdos de él recién consumido Hermes, Poseidón era el Dios de los mares y estaba a la par con Zeus y Hades. Por lo que ahora quería enfrentarlo.

Comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo. No tenía prisa alguna, tampoco era como si le importara apurarse, Poseidón no hirió a ningún lado.

 **Batalla de Dantés.**

El pelinegro estaba armado con su guadaña, frente a él estaban Hefesto y Dionisos.

—Peleare contigo primero Dios herrero—dijo Dantés señalándolo con la guadaña—dejare al borracho para después.

—No subestimes a un hombre por su apariencia. Dionisos puede ser un ebrio a todo dar, pero recuerda que sigue siendo un Dios—espeto Hefesto apuntándolo con un partillo de herrero—Pero acepto tú reto.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista.

¡PUM!

El impacto fue percibido en el cielo, ambos habían chocado sus armas. Demostrando la calidad de ellas al no ser destruidas. Volvieron a desaparecer y a intercambiar golpes. Solo se veían los impactos en lugares del cielo al azar. U último impacto dio fin al primer intercambio, tanto la guadaña como el martillo eran retenidos el uno por el otro contra el suelo.

¡PUM!

Hefesto uso el casco de su armadura para darle un cabezazo a Dantés. El joven desenfundo una pistola plateada de aspecto único con varios grabados en ella.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Disparo directo a la cara de Hefesto, pero este movió la cabeza asía la derecha evitando la bala, el segundo fue través asía la cara, pero Hefesto movió la cabeza asía la izquierda. Por último le dio un culatazo con el mango del arma en la cabeza. Volvió a enfundar su pistola y salto asía atrás para tomar distancia.

Otra vez estaban frente a frente. Hefesto entonces saco una vara de metan puntiaguda con el extremo tan caliente que el metal tenía un color blanco.

El Dios lanzo una estocada al pecho de Dantés, pero este lo evito usando el largo de su guadaña. Hefesto ataco con el martillo por el lado desprotegido de Dantés.

CLACK

Una de sus costillas se había roto por el impacto del martillo. Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Dantés confundió a Hefesto.

¡BANG x 3!

Hefesto había sido engañado. Dantés se dejo golpear para distraerlo y poderle disparar por su punto siego. Para la desgracia del pelinegro, Hefesto solo recibió uno de los disparos mientras los otros dos impactaron en su armadura. Ambos saltaron tomando distancia el uno del otro.

Hefesto tenía una herida de bala en su muslo derecho. Lo que le sorprendía era que fue capaz de perforar su piel.

—Esas armas no son normales—comento Hefesto.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? Ya deberías saberlo, después de todo tú las hiciste—ahora Hefesto pudo recordarlo.

Él había creado dos pistolas que fueran capaces de herir a los mismos Dioses, Zeus fue quien le ordeno que las hiciera con el metal de las espadas de Ares, luego de que estas se rompieran en la guerra contra los Titanes. Zeus tenía la intención de usar las pistolas si en algún momento un peligro como los Titanes amenazara al Olimpo. Pero luego de haberlas creado Zeus las rechazo al ver que podían ser usadas en su contra, por lo que las mando a destruir. Pero antes de que fueran destruidas, estas habían sido robadas de la bóveda. Y ahora sabía quién las había robado. (Estas son OC)

—Entonces fue Hades quien robo las pistolas—dedujo Hefesto.

—Sí, y ahora soy yo quien las porta—dijo estirando la guadaña en su mano derecha y desenfundaba la pistola en su mano izquierda—Claro que para acabar con un Dios necesitare más de un disparo.

¡BANG!

Dantés disparo contra Hefesto, este desvió la bala con la vara de metal. Pero fue solo una distracción de un segundo. Cuando miro a Dantés ya estaba sobre él, pero pudo bloquear el filo de la guadaña con su vara metálica. Y Hefesto ataco con su martillo, pero Dantés lo detuvo con el extremo de la guadaña. Dantés le dio una patada al abdomen para tomar distancia.

Sujeto la guadaña con ambas manos, y haciendo girar rodar sus manos giro y separo un extremo del mango de la guadaña del extremo que tenía el filo, ambas partes eran unidas por una cadena que parecía poder alargarse. Ahora tenía un bastón con unos pequeños picos por un lado, mientras por el otro tenía una guadaña corta. Era un arma de origen japonés usada por los samurái.

—Interesante ara la que tienes ahí—comento Hefesto.

Dantés hiso un movimiento en el cual lanzo el bastón metálico a Hefesto, este lo esquivo mientras puso su vara contra la cadena que seguía moviéndose. Dantés entonces jalo la cadena en dirección opuesta a su cuerpo, en consecuencia el bastón se movió en dirección a Hefesto. La cadena se enredo en el cuello de Hefesto para que luego el bastón le diera en la cabeza, Dantés jalo la cadena atrayendo a Hefesto a él.

¡PUCH!

Lo hiso girar por sobre él estrellarlo contra el suelo detrás, luego volvió a mover la cadena arrastrando al Dios por el suelo en un giro de 360 grados, para después elevarlo en el aire y jalarlo asía él cuando estuvo a su alcance uso el filo de la guadaña para herirlo en el abdomen antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

Hefesto se levanto, aun tenía la cadena amarrándolo del cuello, la sujeto con ambas manos, durante los impactos había soltado sus armas. Dantés lo miro, luego enredo la cadena en su mano libre y piso parte de ella con su pie deteniéndola contra el suelo, causando que Hefesto callera de rodillas luchando por no ser estrangulado.

—Aun que tú poder sea mayor al mío. Mi habilidad con las armas es mejor—dijo el pelinegro sin que su pie soltara la cadena—Por esa razón es que has perdido. Será la guadaña de un segador la que le dé fin a tú vida Dios herrero—anuncio enredando más la cadena en su mano, por lo que atrajo al Dios más cerca de él, su guadaña en mano estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

Encorvo su cuerpo asía adelante y coloco el filo de la guadaña en la garganta del inmóvil Hefesto. No podría moverse ni hacer nada mientras tuviera pisada la cadena, estaba bloqueado.

Dionisos se lanzo en la ayuda de Hefesto pero sentir la vida de otra deidad desaparecer lo distrajo. Dantés también volteo a ver donde fue, se trataba de Akusei que recién liquido a Ares y procedía a segar la vida de Hermes. Dionisos recupero su concentración por lo que volteo asía Hefesto, se lanzo a todo lo que podía dar, ya no podría salvar a Hermes. Pero el filo la guadaña ya comenzaba a degollar el cuello de Hefesto.

(Geiser de sangre)

La sangre de Hefesto toco el suelo cuando la guadaña le corto la garganta. Dionisos llego un segundo después conectando una patada a la cabeza de Dantés, mandándolo a estrellarse por el suelo. Miro a su compañero, pero este tenía los ojos sin vida de un cadáver. Se demostraba la capacidad de una guadaña de segador. La cadena de su cuello se soltó sola y se arrastro por el suelo hasta volver a unir el bastón con la guadaña. Ambos estaban de pie el uno enfrente del otro, una línea de sangre bajaba por el lado derecho de la cara de Dantés.

—Te juro que pagaras por la muerte de Hefesto—dijo Dionisos con ira, pero el hecho de que su cuerpo se tambaleara por su estado ebrio no ayudaba a afianzar sus palabras.

Dantés no le respondió, la patada le había dolido. Y, a diferencia de Akusei, sus heridas no se podían regenerar, por lo que tenía que tener mayor cuidado.

Dionisos se puso en guardia, pero se tambaleaba como si se fuera a desmayar. Dantés lanzo un corte con su guadaña horizontal, Dionisos lo esquivo encogiendo la cabeza asía adelante, luego le dio un golpe a la cara de Dantés. El pelinegro no se esperaba un golpe tan directo por parte del ebrio. Claro está que lo había subestimado.

Desenfundo su pistola y le disparo tres veces; Dionisos esquivo el primero girando su cuerpo dejando pasar la bala a centímetros de su nuca, inmediatamente metió la barriga dejando pasar la bala, para luego volverla sacar mientras asía un arco con su columna dejando pasar la otra bala. Había demostrado una gran agilidad al esquivar las balas.

Volvió a enfundar su pistola, no haría nada con ella. Dionisos salto dando un giro asía adelante con su pierna estirada, Dantés detuvo la patada con el largo de su guadaña. Pero Dionisos salto con su otro pie y le conecto una patada al pecho, y cuando iba a gira su cuerpo puso su pie en la guadaña arrebatándosela a Dantés de las manos. El arma ahora se encontraba debajo de los pies de Dionisos. Dantés se llevo la mano al pecho, sintió su esternón comprimirse con esa patada.

Recupero la compostura y miro a su tambaleante oponente. Lanzo un golpe con la izquierda, pero Dionisos movió su cuerpo a la izquierda y lo golpeo pasando su puño derecho por debajo del brazo extendido de Dantés, la cabeza del pelinegro se hecho asía atrás por el golpe. Dionisos continuo con una patada al estomago de Dantés, mandándolo varios metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo.

Levantándose corrió contra Dionisos, y le conecto un golpe directo a la nariz. Pero cuando Dionisos movió la cabeza asía atrás también levanto la pierna dándole una patada al mentón, y siguió acomodando su cuerpo para darle un cabezazo a Dantés. Mandándolo otra vez al suelo.

—Maldito ebrio—Dantés comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

El pelinegro lanzo una esfera de fuego contra el Dios, le impacto directo en la cara pero no causo gran daño. Pero sirvió para ocultarlo un segundo, para conectar un rodillazo en la cara de Dionisos. Y cayó en donde se encontraba su guadaña. La empuño lanzando un corte al Dios, pero este hecho la cara asía atrás y solo recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Dantés se puso sobre un rodilla mientras giraba su guadaña por detrás de su espalda, para luego lanzar una barrida con ella por los pies de Dionisos, causando que este callera de espalda. Y continuando con el movimiento levanto la guadaña para hacer un corte descendente, pero Dionisos giro su cuerpo en el suelo esquivando el ataque. Se puso de pie cuando la punta impacto en el suelo, pero en un rápido movimiento Dantés arrastro la punta de la guadaña por el suelo para hacer un corte vertical ascendente, causándole a Dionisos un corte atreves del ojo, quedando tuerto. Luego del corte Dantés continuo girando su cuerpo para luego darle un golpe con el extremo del mango de la guadaña en el abdomen de Dionisos. Causando que diera unos pasos atrás sujetándose el área afectada.

Ambos estaban parejos en el combate y no pareciera que terminaría pronto.

 **Con Akusei.**

El albino estaba enfrente en frente de un sujeto que no vio en la reunión. Pero su poder era similar al de un Dios, por lo que pudo deducir que se trataba de un Dios. El sujeto tenía la piel bronceada y un cuerpo muy marcado, un cabello negro corto y unos ojos azules claros. Solo tenía una prenda blanca cubriendo desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas, unas sandalias en sus pies, unas protecciones para los antebrazos y una piel de león en su espalda. El gran sujeto se puso un casco que tenía una gran cresta de lado a lado y miro al albino.

—Heracles (Hércules) —dijo Akusei recordando la información que obtuvo de Hermes—Muévete de mi camino que me estorbas el paso—dijo imponente.

Heracles lo tomo como un insulto a su persona.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme ordenes?—pregunto parándose frente a Akusei.

La altura y complexión de ambos era diferente. Heracles era más alto que Akusei por una cabeza, sus músculos también eran más grandes, pero igual de esbeltos y tonificados que los de Akusei. Era como ver una versión más grande de él. Pero la fuerza de ambos aun no ha sido puesta a prueba.

—No me interesaba pelear contra ti en este momento. Pero supongo que no hay ningún problema si lo hago—dijo el albino dejando que su aura rodeara su cuerpo.

¡PUM!

Heracles fue el primero en lanzar un golpe, dándole en el mentón a Akusei mandándolo varios metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo unos veinte metros atrás. Akusei se levanto sin un rasguño, estiro el cuello haciéndolo sonar.

—No pegas tan duro—comento estirando los brazos.

—Para el siguiente golpe no te volverás a levantar—anuncio Heracles tronándose los nudillos.

—Me gustaría saber que tan fuerte es la persona que cumplió los doce trabajos—comento el albino tronándose el dedo medio con el pulgar.

¡PUM!

Heracles lanzo otro puñetazo contra Akusei, pero este lo esquivo agachándose y contraataco con un poderoso golpe al estomago del pelinegro.

— ¡Gag!—un poco de saliva salió de la boca de Heracles cuando recibió el golpe.

El impacto fue tal que se marco en su espalda. Apretó los dientes, y sujeto al albino por el brazo que lo había golpeado, para arrojarlo por el aire. Pero Akusei desplego sus alas quedando a tres metros en el aire con los brazos cruzados.

—Un dragón—dijo Heracles al ver las alas de Akusei–nunca he matado un Dragón.

Akusei volvió al suelo ocultando sus alas. Heracles se encontraba frente a él, ambos corrieron contra el otro. Heracles lanzo su puño derecho, pero Akusei lo esquivo moviéndose a la derecha, Heracles intento golpearlo con el antebrazo que estaba estirado, pero Akusei se agacha evitándolo y conecta otro golpe al abdomen, pero ahora fue con su puño izquierdo. Más saliva salió de la boca de Heracles, estaba siendo superado en fuerza. Akusei no dejo que recuperada el aire y conecto el puño derecho en el mismo lugar que el izquierdo, para luego conectar con su puño izquierdo en la mandíbula de Heracles, mandándolo tres metros en el aire.

¡PUM!

— ¡Gag!

Antes de que tocara el suelo Akusei lo recibió con un golpe con su puño izquierdo en el estomago dejándolo sujeto en su puño, lo lanzo seis metros por el aire hasta caer al suelo.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

Akusei volvió a materializar el guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

 **[Boost]**

El aumento de poder llego causando un poco de sudor en la frente de Heracles. Akusei camino hasta el hijo de Zeus. Heracles lanzo un combo de golpes intercalando patadas y puños. Pero Akusei los esquivaba con impresionante precisión.

 **[Boost]**

Akusei vio la apertura en la defensa de Heracles cuando esquivo una patada de su pierna derecha moviéndose a la izquierda, entonces le dio un golpe directo a la rodilla.

¡CRICK!

La rodilla de Heracles ahora estaba dislocada. Pero Akusei continúo con un golpe a la parte baja e izquierda de su abdomen, continuo con uno al pectoral derecho y doblo su codo para darle con él en el mentón. Mandando a Heracles al suelo.

Estando en el suelo, Heracles acomodo su pierna, luego se levanto. Su mirada reflejaba molestia.

—Nunca me había enfrentado a un oponente como tú—comento limpiándose la sangre de los labios.

—Te quedan dos minutos—sentencio él albino—Te aconsejo que quites de mi camino—al decir esto comenzó a emanar su aura.

—Je, yo he superado 12 tareas imposibles. Nunca pensé que al hacerme inmortal tendría que esperar miles de años para enfrentarme a un oponente al cual considere mi Treceavo trabajo—su aura también comenzó a subir.

Ambos desaparecieron en un borrón. Varias hondas de impacto fueron hechas por todo el campo de batalla, inmediatamente donde se generaba una, era seguida de un pequeño cráter que se formaba. Ambos estaban parejos.

 **En la entrada.**

La puerta hacia el Olimpo estaba abierta en el inframundo de Hades, causando que el Olimpo no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de pedir ayuda a otra facción. Por si fuera poco, permitía la entrada directa de las fuerzas de Hades.

Los guerreros del Olimpo combatían con todo, pero el número rápidamente los fue aplastando. No solo los soldados, también los ciudadanos de la ciudad eran asesinados. Sin hacer exención los soldados de Hades masacraban tanto a mujeres, hombres y niños. Era una carnicería total.

Avanzando más al centro de la ciudad las fuerzas de Hades se toparon con Poseidón sus dos escoltas. El Dios del mar no era ningún anciano, era un hombre joven con el cabello azul claro y de apuestos rasgos (La apariencia de Poseidón es la de Adrian de los caballeros del zodiaco, con la diferencia de ser más maduro). Y como de costumbre estaba armado con su tridente, un arma dorada y plateada resplandeciente y majestuosa.

Sobre un edificio más a lo lejos se encontraba Artemisa, lista para disparar a cualquier enemigo usando su arco.

Poseidón hablo al tiempo que los soldados de Hades se detuvieron enfrente de él.

—Ustedes han cometido un error al atacar este reino—sentencio el Dios—Ahora lo pagaran.

Con un movimiento de la punta de su tridente hacia adelante, una inmensa ola de agua arraso con todos los soldados que estaban en esa calle. Cuando el agua desapareció solo quedaban unos pocos cuerpos sin vida.

—Basura—dijo Poseidón dándoles la espalda.

— ¿A dónde cree usted que va?—era Akan quien ahora aparecía donde antes se encontraban los soldados—Ahora le toca pelear contra mi—dijo materializando la Boosted Gear.

— _El Sekiryuutei... no, el verdadero se encontraba en el templo de la reunión. Este sujeto es solo una copia_ —pensó el Dios recordando al albino.

Poseidón se dio la vuelta, aunque se tratara de una copia quería estar lo mejor preparado por si se encontraba contra el verdadero.

Usando los propulsores Akan salió disparado contra Poseidón. Su puño derecho iba contra la cara del peliazul. Este por su parte permanecía tranquilo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—era lo que dijo Akan han ver como su cuerpo se detuvo repentinamente, dejando sus puño a solo diez centímetros de la cara de Poseidón.

—Mortal. El ataque de un mortal nunca alcanzara a un Dios, en consecuencia se le devolverá—dijo Poseidón, para que una honda de aire mandara de vuelta al pelinegro.

La armadura se le agrieto cuando esa onda de aire choco contra él. Él pelinegro cayó al suelo siendo arrastrado con su armadura cayéndose a pedazos.

— ¡Gag!—cuando Akan se detuvo fue ensartado por el tridente de Poseidón desde el abdomen, el Dios se lo había lanzado.

El tridente se devolvió a la mano de Poseidón saliendo del cuerpo, ahora sin vida, de Akan.

—Seria un problema si usaba ese modo de destrucción—comento pensando en el Juggernaut Drive.

Poseidón se volteo hacia donde un aura de inmenso poder se encontraba. Se trataba de Akusei, este tenía la cabeza de Heracles sujetada por su mano izquierda, en la cual tenía materializada la Boosted Gear. Este hecho causo la impresión en Poseidón.

—Me sorprende que hayas matado a mi sobrino—comento Poseidón.

No debía mostrar sentimiento alguno por la pérdida de su sobrino, aunque en verdad le tenía algún afecto. De lo contrario se vería afectado en esta situación. Y eso era peligroso.

—Le di la oportunidad de que se quitara de mi camino. Pero la rechazo—repuso Akusei—no me interesaba acabar con él. Mi adjetivo era pelear contra ti.

—Entonces ahora estas enfrente de la persona que te dará muerte—declaro Poseidón elevando su aura—Pero como ya le dije a tú compañero; ningún ataque de un mortal puede alcanzar a un Dios.

Las palabras ya estaban echadas. Ahora venían los hechos.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. He subido una segunda historia titulada "El inútil de la familia" pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. También es de DxD. Espero su apoyo en ella.**

 **Ahora no tengo nada más que decir, pero espero sus comentarios. Bye**


	14. Ruptura XI

**Capitulo-14: Ruptura XI: La caída del Olimpo.**

Akusei había dejado de intercambiar golpes con Heracles, hasta entonces ambos habían estado igualados. Pero ahora la atención de Akusei se dirigía asía otro punto. Más específicamente a donde se encontraba la entrara. El Poder de Poseidón había llamado su atención.

–Continuamos con la pelea o prefieres continuar presenciando el poder de Poseidón–dijo Heracles sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Ya no me interesa seguir combatiendo contra ti–dijo Akusei comenzando a caminar hacia donde provenía ese poder.

Sin embargo Heracles no se lo tomo bien. Y cegado por la ira se lanzo contra Akusei, este no lo vio venir sino hasta que ya le había conectado su puño en la mejilla, Mandándolo a apoyar sus manos en el suelo.

–No me des la espalda. Tú oponente soy yo.

Akusei abrió los ojos sin cambiar de posición, ahora tenía su kakugan activado.

–Has cavado tú tumba.

 **[Boost x 30]**

– ¡!

(Chorro de sangre)

En un solo movimiento con una enorme velocidad Akusei había hecho aparecer su koukaku al tiempo que lo usaba para lanzar una estocada al cuerpo de Heracles. Este solo pudo poner su piel de león para protegerse, pero fue perforada dejando pasar el koukaku hasta atravesar el pectoral derecho de Heracles.

– _Había oído el rumor de lo peligrosas que eran las armas de los ghouls. Pero esto es inimaginable_ –era el pensamiento de Heracles al ver dañada la piel del León de Menea.

Akusei retiro su koukaku causando un mayor chorro de sangre cayendo de la herida. Había hecho un daño crítico, por lo que Heracles tuvo que caer sobre su rodilla.

–Tú corazón fue dañado, ya no podrás pelear. Pero ya no te mostrare mi compasión–dijo colocando su pie sobre el hombro de Heracles–Por lo que ahora morirás de forma dolorosa.

Y continuando con sus manos en la cabeza de Heracles, y empujando su pie hacia abajo comenzó a jalar con sus manos.

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

El inmenso grito de Heracles inundo gran parte del campo de batalla. No era para menos, puesto que su cabeza estaba siendo arrancada a la fuerza. La Boosted Gear por sobre la cabeza mientras su mano izquierda por debajo del mentón. La piel de Heracles comenzó a rasgarse, los ligamentos del cuello se rompieron y sus cuerdas bocales fueron forzadas hasta que se rompieron. Un último alarido de dolor fue lanzado por Heracles antes de que su cabeza fuera arrancada. Teniéndola en su mano izquierda la sujeto por los pelos poniéndola frente a su cara. Los ojos de la cabeza se voltearon asía atrás mientras su boca se abría y un chorro de sangre salía por su cuello.

Akusei la volvió a bajar, pero sin soltarla, para luego comenzar a caminal en dirección de la entrada.

 **Presente - cerca de la entrada.**

Akusei estaba ansioso por comenzar su enfrentamiento contra Poseidón. Los dos escoltas del Dios fueron los primeros en lanzarse contra el albino. Akusei le lanzo la cabeza de Heracles al primero, segando su vista un segundo, el soldado uso u mano izquierda para quitar la cabeza de su vista, entonces logro ver la mano de Akusei en su cara.

¡POCH!

En un segundo sujeto al soldado por la cara y lo estrello contra el suelo, con su mano izquierda pudo sentir como era roto el cráneo del soldado. El segundo no espero nada para lanzarle una estocada con la punta de su lanza, pero Akusei giro su cuerpo por lo largo de la lanza, para luego conectar un golpe en el pectoral, desde la posición de Poseidón se pudo ver como el omóplato izquierdo era dislocado en la espalda del soldado. Todo debido al golpe de Akusei, pero el soldado aun vivía, por lo que lo volvió a golpear, ahora en la tráquea. El soldado se desplomo de espalda al suelo, era obvio que estaba muerto.

Ahora la atención de Akusei era puesta en Poseidón.

–Por muy fuerte que seas, no podrás enfrentarme.

–Sigue creyendo eso.

 **[Boost x 20]**

–Si estas tan seguro de poder alcanzarme, porque no lo intentas–reto Poseidón.

Akusei se lanzo contra el Dios, su puño izquierdo para conectarle un golpe directo a la frente. Poseidón permanecía confiado, sabía que ese golpe no lo alcanzaría.

 **[Penétrate]**

Los ojos de Poseidón se agradaron, pero ya era tarde para evitar ese golpe.

¡PUM!

El Dios fue mandado varios metros por el aire hasta estrellarse contra el suelo mientras era arrastrado. El traje de gala azul celeste que hasta entonces había llevado intacto, ahora fue dañado de forma tan grave que ya no serviría y su tridente había caído enterrado a dos metros de él.

– ¿Me decías?–dijo Akusei caminando a donde Poseidón.

— _¿Cómo es que un mortal pudo golpearme?_ –se preguntaba tocándose la frente.

Las yemas de sus dedos ahora rojas por un poco de sangre de su frente.

–Hace mucho que no veía mi propia sangre–comento al tiempo que una armadura dorada lo cubría–Pero quiero saber ¿cómo es que tu puño logro alcanzarme?

– [Esa pregunta mi compañero no la podrá responder]–dijo Ddraig–[En todo caso yo seré quien la responda]

–Entonces dímelo.

– [Mi compañero tiene una habilidad llamada Penétrate, que le permite a sus ataques alcanzar a su enemigo sin importar quien sea]

–Ya veo–dijo Poseidón tomando su tridente.

En ese momento se pudo sentir como su poder se incrementaba inmensurablemente. Akusei tuvo una descarga de emoción al igual que Ddraig.

–Es hora de subir de nivel–dijo Akusei con una sonrisa— [Balance Breaker].

La gema de la Boosted Gear brillo en esmeralda, pero la armadura no se materializo como de costumbre.

– ¿Que sucede?–pregunto Akusei al ver lo sucedido.

La Boosted Gear dejo de brillar en esmeralda para después desmaterializarse de su brazo-

–Ddraig, ¿Que sucede?–cuestiono.

– [Parece que la Boosted Gear está sufriendo una metamorfosis] –Akusei no entendió ni pio– [En consecuencia no podremos usarla en algún tiempo].

Eso sería un problema, ahora enfrentaría a Poseidón sin usar parte de su poder. Pero no se echaría para atrás.

–Parece que ahora estas en problemas–comento Poseidón al escuchar la conversación de Akusei y Ddraig–Pero yo no me contendré solo por eso.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras. Y yo te enfrentare sin dar marcha atrás–declaro Akusei revelando sus partes nekomatas.

–Espero no te arrepientas–finalizo Poseidón estirando la punta de su tridente contra el albino.

Del suelo salieron varias esferas de agua de un tamaño pequeño, luego todas salieron disparadas contra él albino. Él las esquivaba con gran maestría y agilidad, pero por estar esquivándolas no vio el agua que se acumulo bajo sus pies. Poseidón dejo de dispararle esferas de agua al tiempo que Akusei dejaba de moverse.

–¡!

El agua que estaba en el suelo se hiso una esfera encerrando al albino en una esfera de agua. Luego Poseidón apunto la punta de su tridente hacia adelante, causando que la esfera donde se encontraba Akusei saliera disparada asía un edificio. Cuando la esfera choco contra el edificio se deshizo dejando caer al albino al suelo.

–Su poder es increíble–comento Akusei levantándose.

Cuando levanto la mirada vio que Poseidón ya se encontraba enfrente de él. No tuvo oportunidad de evitar el golpe del puño izquierdo de Poseidón asía su frente. Mandando al albino a estrellarse contra la pared y salir del edificio. Se volvió a poner de pie sus heridas comenzaron a sanar.

–Entiende, no me podrás ganar–Poseidón camino tranquilamente hasta afuera del edificio.

Akusei extendió su mano a un costado con sus ojos serrados.

– ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

¡CRICK!

Rompió su dedo índice al tiempo que abría sus ojos revelando su kakugan, al mismo tiempo una enorme cantidad de células r.c salían de su espalda media hasta que se formo su rinkaku.

– ¡Eres una abominación!–exclamo Poseidón expulsando su aura.

Akusei se lanzo contra el Dios esquivando varias balas de agua que le eran disparadas desde el frente. Pero las pocas que podrían haberle dado fueron repelidas por los cuatro apéndices. Al estar lo bastante cerca, el albino lanzo los cuatro apéndices contra el Dios.

–Eso no servirá de nada–dijo Poseidón levantando una pared de agua.

Los cuatro apéndices traspasaron la pared y se dirigieron contra el Dios, pero luego dejaron de moverse, la razón de esto era que la pared de agua se había congelado, atrapando a los apéndices. Pero el hielo pronto se agrieto.

¡CRISH! ¡PUM!

Poseidón fue quien lo rompió para tener frente a él al albino, estando ahí le conecto un golpe al esternón mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

– _Es muy fuerte... pero no me rendiré_ –pensó volviendo a ponerse de pie.

–Te doy crédito por tú persistencia–acredito Poseidón.

Ahora se formo su koukaku mientras su mirada se asía más afilada. Akusei desapareció en un borrón de velocidad. Poseidón permaneció tranquilo.

¡PUM!

El peli azul detuvo el golpe de Akusei con la palma de su mano derecha. Claro que esta se tensó al recibir tal fuerza.

– _Si este sujeto pudiera usar la Boosted Gear, yo me las vería difícil. Ahora entiendo cómo fue que Heimdall murió_

Poseidón intento atravesar al albino con su tridente, pero Akusei interpuso su koukaku. Estaban en un duelo de fuerzas. Pero la sonrisa de Akusei se hiso evidente. No fue hasta entonces que Poseidón se dio cuenta de la cola que lo estaba sujetando del pie. Con un movimiento de su cola lanzo al Dios varios metros en el aire. Estando ahí evito seguir subiendo, cuando miro asía abajo noto que Akusei ya no estaba.

–¡!

Poseidón movió la cabeza asía un lado evitando que una lanza de luz le atravesara la cabeza. Se volteo y encaro al albino. Noto que ahora tenía seis pares de alas siendo la mitad de demonio y la otra mitad de ángel, más el halo carmesí sobre su cabeza, acompañando sus orejas.

–Eres un fenómeno–comento Poseidón.

–Mucho dicen que soy un monstruo, nya–hablo el albino.

Monstruo, puede que esa sea la mejor palabra que lo identificaba. La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que era. Pero tampoco era como si le interesara.

Mientras en su mano derecha estaba su koukaku en su mano izquierda se creó una espada de luz carmesí. El albino se lanzo contra Poseidón, su rinkaku fue lo primero que uso, Poseidón los repelió girando su tridente en sus manos, para luego lanzar una estocada con las puntas.

¡TICK!

La espada y el koukaku retuvieron el tridente. Estando así Akusei ataco desde abajo usando su cola. Poseidón hecho la cabeza asía atrás evitando ser alcanzado, solamente unos cuantos cabellos fueron cortados. Haciendo a un lado las armas Poseidón golpeo al albino con el extremo del tridente, y siguió con un corte del tridente a la cara del albino, tres rasguños se hicieron en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Pero Poseidón volvió a mover su tridente, perforándolo en el cuerpo causando que escupiera sangre, el peli azul apunto la punta del tridente contra el suelo con Akusei aun empalado, un disparo de agua salió disparado a estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando choco y se deformo también se congelo dejando dentro al albino.

¡POSH!

Poseidón cayó desde lo alto destruyendo el hielo con un poderoso golpe de su tridente. Ahora se podía ver a Akusei siendo atravesado contra el suelo por el tridente de Poseidón. El Dios saco su arma del cuerpo del albino, para después salir del pequeño cráter dándolo por muerto.

–Eres muy fuerte, nya–su atención volvió a ser llamada por el albino que se levantaba con sus heridas sanando–Eso hace que esta pelea sea muy emocionante, nya.

–Me sorprende que sigas vivo. Tú regeneración es un problema, pero eso no significa que vayas a ganar.

–En algo tienes razón. Yo no podría vencerte fácilmente, dudo que luego de esta pelea salga ileso–diciendo esto guardo sus alas, kagunes y partes nekomatas–Claro que eso es si continuo de esta manera–se estiro el cuello haciéndolo tronar–Pero yo creo que es hora de subir de nivel–dijo ahora elevando su poder al tiempo que su cabello se erizaba–¡HHHHHAAAAAAGGGGGG!

¡PUSH! ¡FIUSSHH!

Por fin había usado su transformación, no la había creído necesaria hasta entonces. Las demás batallas fueron pausadas cuando ese poder se sintió. No era como el de un Dios, pero, incluso, dirían que podría ser mayor. Pero este no era momento para distraerse, estaban en una batalla, por lo cual continuaron con su pelea.

Poseidón estaba visiblemente impresionado, un poco de sudor bajo por su frente. El poder que estaba presenciando era estremecedor.

–Increíble–logro pronunciar con dificultad.

–Al comienzo no pensé que fuera necesario usar esta transformación... pero me he dado cuenta que es mejor usarla y acabarte a que me sigas infringiendo más daño–declaro de forma seria, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios–Eres el primer oponente al que enfrento en esta forma desde que la aprendí a dominar.

– ¿Se supone que debería sentirme alagado?

Akusei hecho un bufido.

¡PUM!

El albino se había movido a gran velocidad y chocado su puño izquierdo contra el de Poseidón, en consecuencia un cráter se abrió bajo sus pies. El Dios sintió su brazo acalambrase por el impacto.

Akusei rápidamente hiso una barrida con su pie derecho, Poseidón salto para evitarla. Pero el albino había desaparecido del suelo. Ahora estaba arriba de él con su pie elevado para una matada descendente.

¡PUM!

Pero Poseidón la bloqueo con su tridente para luego tomar distancia saltando asía atrás. Pero fue rápidamente seguido por el albino.

¡PUM x 4!

Bloqueando primero una patada derecha asía su cabeza, luego una patada izquierda asía su estomago. Para que Akusei diera un giro y retomara su carrera contra él. Y seguir bloqueando un golpe derecho a la cara, pero el cuarto fue demasiado rápido como para evitarlo.

– ¡Gag!–Poseidón escupió saliva al recibir el golpe directo al estomago.

Se tambaleo dando dos pasos asía atrás recuperando el aire. Akusei lo miraba con expresión seria sin moverse. Fue entonces que siguió con su ataque, con un golpe a las costillas del lado derecho, luego las del izquierdo y seguir con sus manos unidas para darle un tercer golpe directo en el mentón elevándolo varias decenas de metros en el aire. Cuando Poseidón recupero la noción de lo que asía Poseidón vio que Akusei se encontraba enfrente de él con sus manos juntas alzadas esperando a tenerlo al alcance, entonces Poseidón giro su cuerpo poniéndose boca abajo, con sus pies arriba intento asestarle una patada al mentón, pero Akusei giro su cuerpo a un lado evitando que le asestase. Por otro lado en ese momento Poseidón lo golpeo con su tridente directo en el abdomen, recuperando su postura lanzo otro ataque buscando perforarlo. Pero cuando el tridente pareció asestarle, su imagen se hiso borrosa. Agrando los ojos al saber que era un golpe de imagen, intento girar su cuerpo asía atrás.

¡PUM!

Pero fue tarde para evitar recibir el golpe a su mentón. Siendo elevado en el aire, Akusei desapareció y apareció sobre él conectándole una patada en el pecho mandándolo hacia abajo.

Poseidón logro detenerse a varios centímetros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, inmediatamente lanzo un torrente de agua asía arriba, pero Akusei lo evito fácilmente. Reapareció a dos metros de Poseidón, pero se movía rápido contra él.

Pero antes de llegar a Poseidón, una flecha de energía plateada le atravesó el muslo mandándolo a apoyarse en una rodilla.

–Creí por un momento que no harías nada para ayudarme–dijo Poseidón hablando con Artemisa atreves de un circulo en su oído.

–Es muy rápido, dificulta el poder atinarle–le respondía la Diosa de la Caza.

– ¿Quien?–se pregunto Akusei cuando se logro levantar.

Poseidón se lanzo contra él, y le asesto un golpe a la mejilla, luego otro al costado, con otro a las costillas y seguir con una patada a la cabeza. Pero Akusei bloqueo la patada e iba a contraatacar, pero una flecha traspaso su costado derecho causando que saliera de la herida un chorro de sangre, soltó la pierna de Poseidón y se llevo las manos a la herida. Por alguna razón esa herida le dolía en gran manera.

– _[Ten cuidado con esas flechas compañero] –_ advirtió Ddraig.

– _Ddraig, ¿Porque las heridas que esas flechas me hacen duelen tanto_?–cuestiono esquivando los golpes de Poseidón con algo de dificultad.

– _[Eso se debe a que sean armas dragón slayer]_

– _¿Son como Ascalon?_

– [ _Sí, pero con la diferencia de que Ascalon es mucho más peligrosa que estas flechas_ ] –finalizó Ddraig.

Otra flecha fue disparada contra el albino, traspasándole el hombro. En ese momento Poseidón se armo con su tridente, y lo apunto contra Akusei.

 **[Tsunami]**

Detrás de Poseidón una gigantesca ola de agua se había formado. Recorriendo la distancia que la separaba del albino haciéndose cada vez más grande. Los ojos de Akusei se agrandaron mientras miraba como la ola crecía sobre él. Era imposible esquivarla. La ola creció hasta llegar a medir treinta metros de alto. En un intento de defensa Akusei creó un círculo mágico de protección, pero la ola lo abarco completamente.

Un segundo después Akusei se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, el maquillaje del día de los muertos se le había quitado y su cabello mojado cubría sus ojos, su boca entre abierta no expulsaba ningún suspiro que indicara que estaba vivo.

–Se acabo–dijo Poseidón.

–No bajes la guardia, esto aun no acaba–dijo Artemisa.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que aun está vivo?–cuestiono Poseidón.

–De estar muerto: ¿No crees que abría recuperado su forma normal?

No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero, ahora que se fijaba bien, el cabello de Akusei no había recuperado su color blanco. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una sonrisa en los labios de Akusei.

–Je... jeje, eso sí me ha dolido–dijo Akusei poniéndose de pie, para escupir un chorro de agua. Al estar de pie se quito el cabello de los ojos, revelando su kakugan y una expresión sadica–Permiteme devolverte el favor.

Una flecha fue directo a su cara, pero uno de sus apéndices rinkakus la bloqueo, el ojo de Akusei se encantaba mirando en la dirección de donde había salido disparada la flecha.

–Entonces estaba haya–dijo para sí mismo.

Akusei extendió su rinkaku al tiempo que corría contra Poseidón. El Dios lo esperaba con su tridente en mano. En las manos de Akusei se crearon espadas de luz, pero, a diferencia de las anteriores, estas tenían una forma más solida, como si estuvieran hechas de metal.

¡TICK x 3!

Poseidón bloqueo el primer corte de una de las espadas, el segundo fue contra su pierna, pero la armadura resistió, luego Akusei lanzo una estocada con ambas espadas al abdomen, pero Poseidón las bloqueo usando el mango del tridente. Artemisa disparo un total de cuatro flechas seguidas, pero todas fueron repelidas por los apéndices del albino.

– _Ya veo, no está usando esas cosas para atacar, las usa para evitar mis flechas_ –analizó la mujer–Intentare otra cosa–dijo estirando su arco.

Una de esas flechas fue disparada, mientras volaba pareció multiplicarse en muchas más.

Las espadas de Akusei fueron bloqueadas al hacer un corte desde arriba, entonces pateo a Poseidón mandándolo varios metros atrás, entonces se volteo a encarar las flechas con su ki rodeándolo.

– ¡Ha!–exclamo Akusei expulsando una onda de ki que rompió las flechas.

Pero solo los pedazos de una cayeron al suelo. Ya lo había entendido, sin embargo su atención volvió a ser reclamada por Poseidón.

Balas de agua eran disparadas contra él, pero las repelía con sus apéndices mientras se acercaba a Poseidón. Sus pulmones se inflaron para que luego escupiera una enorme cantidad de fuego contra el Dios, este por su parte giro su tridente en su mano para luego clavarlo en el suelo, saliendo una pared de agua que se comenzó a vaporizar por el fuego creando una nube de vapor que los cubrió ha ambos.

Akusei creó una esfera de ki en su mano, volviendo todo color rojo, para que el color fuera adsorbido por la esfera, y seguir con el color gris, luego verde y finalizar con uno oscuro. Apunto la esfera contra Poseidón, y un inmenso rayo de energía negra con rojo y algunos tonos blancos saliera disparado contra Poseidón. Este no pudo ver el ataque hasta que lo tuvo encima, siendo demasiado tarde para defenderse. En ese momento una sombra se metió en medio.

[Shield of Medusa] (Escudo de Medusa)

¡BOOOOOOOGGGGHHHHHNNNNMMM!

La vista de Artemisa fue segada por ese resplandor blanco que cubrió toda la zona. Cuando la recupero vio una nube de polvo de treinta metros de ancho cubriendo toda una línea de la ciudad hasta salir de ella por un agujero que derivaba parte de la muralla, la nube de polvo se ensanchaba a lo largo de la ciudad. Cuando el polvo desapareció, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Todo por lo que el rayo de Akusei había pasado... había sido reducido a nada, no quedaron ni siquiera escombros, con la sola excepción de una línea de concreto agrietado.

– ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?–se cuestiono aturdida.

Poseidón se encontraba de espalda en el suelo, su armadura se agrieto gravemente. Abrió los ojos para ver a Atenea, esta estaba jadeando mientras sus pies están levemente enterrados en el suelo por donde fueron arrastrados, y se había cubierto con su escudo.

El escudo de Atenea se cayó pedazo a pedazo, causando más que solo asombro en los Dioses presentes, el escudo de Medusa había sido destruido.

– ¡I-imposible!–exclamaron Poseidón y Artemisa al mismo tiempo.

Atenea cayó sobre su rodilla, se notaba su cansancio por la forma en la que respiraba.

– ¿Estás bien?–pregunto arrodillándose junto a ella.

–Sí, solo un poco cansado–respondió mirando a Akusei.

–Tú escudo fue destruido–le volvió a decir Poseidón.

–No importa, era solo un escudo–le resto importancia mientras se levantaba–Y ahora tenemos que encargarnos de ese sujeto.

Poseidón entonces volteo a ver a Akusei, su sonrisa sádica lo asía rabiar.

–Creí que se habían olvidado de mi–comento Akusei irradiando su poder–Pero lidiar contra tres Dioses sería un problema para mí solo–comento mirando a otro lugar– ¿Te unirás a la pelea o prefieres dejármelos a mi solo?

En ese momento Dantés saltaba junto a él, se encontraba magullado y con el ojo derecho cerrado, además se podía sentir que su poder era mucho más bajo que al comienzo, sus demás heridas también eran graves.

–A juzgar por tú estado; te han dado una paliza–acusó el rubio.

–Aun puedo pelear. No todos podemos regenerar nuestro cuerpo–se defendió Dantés–Además, nunca espere que ese Dios ebrio fuera tan difícil de vencer.

Akusei lanzo un bufido.

–No te des tanto crédito, yo pude sentir cuando Plutón te ayudo–delato Akusei.

–Eso ya no importa. En este somos dos contra tres.

–Contando con que no puedas seguir el ritmo; tres contra uno.

–Veamos quien se queda sin aliento primero–Reto el pelinegro separando su guadaña.

Akusei se lanzo contra Poseidón armado con ambas espadas y con los apéndices cubriéndolo de las flechas. Choco las espadas contra el tridente en una prueba de fuerza donde Poseidón fue arrastrado y gravemente superado por Akusei.

 **[** **Fire** **]**

Las espadas del albino se prendieron en fuego subiendo la temperatura.

Por el otro lado Dantés se había lanzado contra Atenea. Esta por su parte desenfundo las espadas que tenía en su espalda. Cuando Dantés lanzo un corte lateral a la mujer, esta choco sus espadas entre sí, una esfera de rayos se había creado electrocutando al pelinegro, la esfera exploto poco después mandándolo a arrastrarse contra el suelo.

–Ah–un leve quejido fue lo que soltó cuando comenzó a levantarse–Estoy más débil de lo que creí.

La Diosa ya se encontraba sobre él.

¡TICKH!

Atenea choco ambas espadas contra la guadaña, causando que arrastrara los pies por el suelo. En un movimiento rápido y ágil la mujer coloco su pie por detrás de los de Dantés, y empujando las espadas mientras jalaba su pie logro derribar al pelinegro, giro ambas espadas en sus manos para luego lanzar dos estocadas al derribado pelinegro.

¡TICK!

Pero Dantés logro bloquear las puntas de las espadas usando las cadenas de la guadaña. Reteniendo las espadas de Atenea el pateo en el abdomen mandándola asía atrás para poder levantarse.

Por otro lado Akusei y Poseidón intercambiaban estocada tras estocada. Tomando un leve respiro ambos se miraron.

–La mujer con las flechas ya comienza a cansarme–comento repeliendo otra flecha.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Lanzo sus espadas a los costados de Poseidón enterrándolas en el suelo, el Dios miro en donde cayeron las espadas, luego volteo la atención a Akusei, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que sostenía otra espada. Había entendido lo que sucedería ahora, rápidamente corrió contra el rubio. Pero no llego antes de que él enterrara la espada en el suelo.

 **[Prisión triangular de tres espadas sacras]**

El hechizo del albino se manifestó desde cada espada formando un triangulo tridimensional de color amarillo transparente donde quedo encerrado Poseidón. El Dios golpeaba la barreda con todo su poder, pero esta resistía.

–Me encargare de la arquera–anuncio dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar asía el edificio donde Artemisa se encontraba.

La Diosa de la Caza le disparaba flechas a diestra y siniestra, pero los apéndices del albino repelían las flechas sin dejar paso a alguna de alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia

Se elevo con sus alas de Dragón hasta llegar a la altura de la mujer.

–Esas flechas que tienes me causan mucho dolor... te agradezco eso–agradeció con una sonrisa.

–No necesito de la gratitud de un monstruo como tú–dijo la mujer en tono cortante.

–Je, monstruo... te enseñare a temerle a un monstruo–dijo mientras su cuerpo volvía ha ser rodeado por el ki.

En un pestañeo había desaparecido, Artemisa desenfundo una daga al tiempo que saltaba del edificio.

¡PUFF!

Akusei apareció golpeando el techo un segundo después de que Artemisa se arrojara, en consecuencia todo el techo fue destruido, y el edificio tuvo un colapso en su estructura por lo cual se vino abajo dejando una nube de polvo.

Artemisa apunto con su arca al rubio que permaneció flotando en el aire, la tenía en la mira. Disparo la flecha que pareció moverse en cámara lenta hasta llegar a su objetivo. El corazón de Akusei, pero el rubio la esquivo moviéndose a un lado, fue entonces que pudo ver una pequeña cuerda que tenía la flecha, lo siguiente que sintió fue la daga enterrándose en su hombro derecho.

–Buen planeado–elogio llevándose la mano a la daga, sintió un pequeño calor en el mango–Demonios.

¡BOOOOGGGHHHNNN!

La daga tenía atado un explosivo que exploto en la espalda de Akusei. Cuando el humo se disperso el rubio solo tenía un rasguño en el hombro. Miro a Artemisa fijándose que tenía en la mano una de las espadas con las que había aprisionado ha Poseidón. Akusei instintivamente volteo a ver detrás de él. Pero demasiado tarde como para evitar el tridente de agua que le lanzo Poseidón, mandándolo contra el suelo, pero Poseidón no terminaría ahí.

 **[Remolino al fondo del mar]**

El ambiente había cambiado, ahora parecía que se encontraban en medio de un océano donde se abría un remolino de proporciones colosales. Akusei cayo directo en el, fue expuesto a un vórtice que lo succionando mientras lo hacía girar cada vez más profundo. Cuando llego al fondo el remolino se serró para que luego el mar tuviera un efecto como si todo en su fondo explotara.

Ahora Akusei se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, pero, para frustración de Poseidón y Artemisa, Akusei aun no moría. O al menos eso creyó hasta que su cabello volvió a su forma original.

–Se acabo–dijo Poseidón dejando escapar un suspiro.

Artemisa se acerco un poco, pero luego lo apunto con su arco. Poseidón entendió de inmediato, por lo cual se tiro a un lado dejando pasar a la flecha de largo, Akusei la detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara, acto seguido se volvió a transformar al tiempo que dejaba caer la flecha.

Poseidón se levanto para lanzarse contra Akusei, el rubio sonrió comenzando a correr contra él. Entre ellos se formo un camino de agua como si el océano se partiera en dos dejando solo una línea por la cual ellos corrían. Poseidón iba con todo, quería finalizar esta batalla de una vez, por lo cual iría con su máxima técnica.

Akusei tampoco se contendría, por esa razón su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por una estela verde pareciendo como una estrella fugaz, corriendo el uno contra él otro.

 **[Ancla de Moby Dick]**

Dos anclas salieron de las paredes de agua contra Akusei al tiempo que Poseidón empuñaba su tridente con su mano derecha lanzando una estocada al frente. Las cadenas de los anclas se enredaron alrededor de Akusei, dándole un blanco directo con su tridente.

– [¡Con todo compañero!]–Akusei asintió a la exclamación de Ddraig.

Pero decirlo era una cosa, no era tan fácil hacerlo. Pero él no había pasado un infierno para dejarse vencer a la primera. Pudo romper las cadenas que lo ataban con su rinkaku. Pero el choque entre ambos fue inmediato no duro más de un segundo.

Ambos se encontraban parados detrás del otro el agua había desaparecido, y ahora solo quedaba el resultado final del duelo.

Akusei de pie, una línea de sangre bajaba por su pierna hasta hacer un charco en el suelo, tenía el tridente atravesándolo en el abdomen hasta salirle por la espalda. Una línea de sangre salía de sus labios.

Poseidón se encontraba de pie unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo en medio de sus piernas. Se miro el cuerpo, una espada bien conocida se encontraba atravesando el pecho, más específicamente el área del corazón.

Ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo como si el pensamiento fuera de ambos.

–Un empate–pero Poseidón cayó al suelo sin vida.

Akusei se saco el tridente para tirarlo al suelo. Su vista ahora se poso en Artemisa, la mujer lo miraba con semblante serio. En un segundo se lanzo contraer rubio, moviéndose a un lado evito que lo cortaran, pero Artemisa lanzo otro corte con el cuchillo, Akusei fue cortado en la mejilla pero no era grave.

Por otro lado Dantés se encontraba de rodillas jadeante mientras Atenea tenía sus espadas apuntándolo. La atención de la Diosa fue llamada por la reciente perdida en la energía de Poseidón.

–Poseidón... a muerto–pronuncio casi incrédula.

– _Así que el chico pudo acabar con Poseidón_ –pensó apretando las manos al verse superado.

Atenea volteo a verlo. Dantés se quito las espadas del frente al tiempo que rodaba a un lado. En ese momento los soldados de Hades llegaron rodeando a Atenea. La mujer vio a un Plutón desgastado que estaba al frente de las tropas.

–Se acabo Atenea. El Olimpo ha caído y sus Dioses pronto se arrodillaran ante mi señor–anunciaba Plutón extendiendo su guadaña.

Atenea vio la ciudad, su ciudad, arder. El brillo de las calles había sido teñido en la sangre de sus ciudadanos. Los majestuosos edificios que no fueron derribados ardían en fuego ahora. Los cuerpos mutilados de hombres, mujeres y niños adornaban la ciudad. Lo que antes había sido un imperio majestuoso, ahora era una ciudad parecida como si hubiera sido sacada del infierno. Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

–Algún día pagaran por todo lo que han hecho–juro la Diosa poniéndose en guardia.

Si iba a caer, caería luchando, cuando los soldados se lanzaron contra ella, una luz brillante les segó la vista. Atenea fue tomada por el brazo antes de ser montada en un carruaje de caballos. Se trataba de Helios el Dios del Sol, quien la había rescatado de ese combate usando su carruaje de caballos, caballos encendidos en fuego tiraban de un carruaje dorado por lo alto del cielo.

–Helios–pronuncio la mujer al ver a su hermano–Regresa tenemos que pelear por el Olimpo.

–El Olimpo ha caído, Dionisos, Hermes, Heracles, Ares, Hefestos y Poseidón al muerto. Zeus combate contra Hades en una batalla desigual. Hera y Apolo están acorralados, Deméter y Afrodita han sido hechas prisioneras y el ejército del Olimpo fue aplastado por el de Hades. La única esperanza es que nos vayamos de este lugar y pidamos ayuda a otra facción.

Todo lo que dijo su hermano era cierto, ya no había oportunidad para el Olimpo. Sin embargo.

–No sé que conceptos tengas tú. Pero yo no soy de las que huyen mientras su ciudad arde, y aunque sea inútil mis esfuerzos, prefiero arder con ella que mirarla caer desde lejos–Sin decir más la Diosa se lanzo del carruaje.

– ¡Maldita sea, Atenea!–fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

Atenea caía en picada asía la entrada, apuntando a un minotauro de gran tamaño. Desenfundo sus espadas e impacto en la nuca del monstruo. El minotauro se desplomo al suelo con Atenea en su nuca, la Diosa salto al suelo empuñando sus espadas. Los monstruos de Hades salieron contra ella.

La Diosa giro sus espadas en sus manos, cuando llego el primero ella le corto la mano que sostenía las espada y uso su otra espada para perforar su garganta. Saco su espada para seguir con el segundo. Bloqueo un corte descendente y contraataco cortándole las piernas, cuando lo tuvo en el suelo le aplasto la cabeza contra el suelo. Inmediatamente vinieron el tercero y cuarto. Desvió la lanza de uno para luego cortarle el cuello con la otra espada, cuando el otro ataco ella lo bloqueo con ambas espada para luego patearlo mandándolo al suelo.

Luego siguió un minotauro con un hacha, cuando lanzo un corte descendente ella se barrio por ente las piernas de la bestia con las espadas extendidas a los lados, cortándole ambas pesuñas lo derribo, se dio la vuelta y salto para caerle encima de la espalda enterrándole ambas espadas acabando su vida.

Cuando Atenea volvió a tocar el suelo, el siguiente enemigo que se le presentaba se trataba de hidra de tres cabezas. Y venia acompañada por un minotauro brindado. Las cosas se le hacían más difíciles.

Por otro lado Helios asaba por debajo de la puerta. Sus esperanzas se perdieron cuando vio que estas iban al Hades. Entonces pudo ver a un colosal ejército de criaturas a fuera de las murallas.

Cuatro criaturas cayeron en su carruaje, la primera lo hirió e la espalda. Helios se dio la vuelta y de un golpe mando a la criatura fuera de su carruaje. Desenfundo su espada para enfrentarse a los otros tres.

– ¡Que esperan!–exclamo retando a las criaturas.

Sin embargo estas se lanzaron del carruaje, Helios lanzo un bufido para darse la vuelta y tomar las riendas.

– ¡!

¡BOOOONNNNGGGG!

Lo había logrado ver, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Una esfera de energía destruyo el carruaje mandándolo a él en picada al suelo.

–Veo que no podre escapar... entonces... ¡Sientan el poder del Sol!–exclamo y su cuerpo brillo con tal magnitud que quemo a muchas de las criaturas, cuando la luz seso, de Helios ya no quedaba nada más que la coronilla, la cual cayo a la tierra.

Por su parte Akusei seguía con su combate contra Artemisa. La mujer había demostrado porque era la Diosa de la caza. Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente, Akusei empuñaba la espada recién sacada del pecho de Poseidón. Artemisa tenía una daga empuñada y la respiración agitada. Ascalon desapareció en la mano del rubio.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez–anuncio alzándola mano derecha asía adelante.

–Estoy de acuerdo–concordó la Diosa apuntándolo con su arco.

Una esfera de energía se formo en la mano del rubio, el ambiente tomo un color rojo que fue adsorbido por la esfera, luego un verde, siguió un amarillo y finalizo con uno negro.

– _Otra vez ese ataque. No podre sobrevivir–_ pensó la chica recordando la vez anterior _–Pero si muero intentare llevármelo conmigo_.

La punta de la flecha se cargo de energía divina hasta tomar un color dorado.

 **[** **Arrow** **Death** **]**

El rayo de energía salió disparado al tiempo que la punta de la flecha cambio a un color negro para ser disparada. El rayo rápidamente consumió la flecha y siguió su camino asía la cazadora, esta serró los ojos y bajo los brazos con una sonrisa hermosa, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Acto seguido fue completamente cubierto por el rayo. El brillo blanco volvió a cubrir todo el campo de batalla.

Cuando todo pasó el rastro de destrucción fue aun mayor al anterior. Akusei se encontraba de pie con la mano extendida, su mirada se fue a la flecha que tenía incrustada en el pectoral derecho. Le dolía inmensurablemente, por lo que se excitaba. Sin hacer reparo en sus acciones tomo la flecha y se la saco del cuerpo, un chorro de sangre la siguió y Akusei cayó sobre su rodilla al tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaron por el dolor. La flecha que sostenía se convirtió en cenizas. El joven se levanto deshaciendo su transformación, su mirada reflejaba cansancio. No era para menos el daño recibido fue extremo y el cansancio de la transformación, aunque solo fuera un tercio que antes, se sumaba al cansancio de la lucha causando que le fuera difícil mantenerse en pie.

Sin embargo camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se había encontrado Artemisa. No quedaba nada de la mujer, solamente el arco. Él tomo el arma y esta se volvió cenizas al momento.

Sin más que hacer comenzó su camino asía donde se situaba la batalla entre Zeus y Hades, a paso cojo y cansado. Pero antes de todo se llevo el cuerpo de Poseidón.

Zeus estaba rasguñado en distintas partes de su cuerpo, y otras heridas se esparcían por el mismo.

Hades no se encontraba mejor, de hecho se podía ver fácilmente que estaba en peores estados. No era de extrañar, Zeus siempre lo supero y su poder crecía si lo enfrentaba en el Olimpo.

La batalla había sido desigual, los soldados de Hades lo ayudaban cada vez. Pero Zeus no se dejaba menguar.

Hades sonrió.

– ¿Que se siente estar perdido?–cuestiono el Dios de la muerte–Esta batalla la estas ganando, pero ya has perdido la guerra.

Zeus permanecía imponente

–Yo he podido sentir como las presencias de mis hermanos fueron cayendo una a una. Y no puedo disimular mi dolor. Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué haces esto?

– ¿Por qué lo hago?–repitió Hades–No lo sé, tal vez sea porque siempre he estado a tú sombra, tal vez porque mi derecho al trono por nacimiento fue negado. No, ninguna de esas son las razones por la cual lo hago. Lo hago porque me he cansado de estar siempre por debajo de los demás Dioses, estar en el inframundo no es diferente a estar encerrado en el Tártaro. Llego la hora de imponer mi mandato en este mundo, de hacer que los humanos recuerden el temor a los Dioses.

La verdad no era esa, al menos no toda. Hades ha sido miserable desde que nació. Su padre lo devoro, luego le toco regir en el inframundo, un lugar donde solamente están los muertos. La única chispa que lo mantenía cuerdo era su esposa Perséfone. Aunque al comienzo la rapto para tenerla a su lado, con los años llego a enamorarse de ella. Pero su pequeña felicidad se acabo cuando descubrió que hace algún tiempo Zeus se había disfrazado de él para acostarse con ella. Dando como resultado a un hijo bastardo. Cuando se entero de esto la ira lo segó, pero fue paciente durante un tiempo. No fue hasta hace unos meses que asesino a ese hijo no nato, y con ello también tomo la vida de Perséfone. El arrepentimiento lo lleno, pero el sentimiento se convirtió en una inmensa ira contra el responsable de ello; Zeus, él era el que tendría que pagar por todo. Claro convencer a Deméter de no poder ver a su hija durante esos años no le había sido fácil, pero no le fue imposible.

–Pero lo que de verdad me llevo a hacer esto fue que volviste desgraciada a Perséfone, y le engendraste a un bastado.

–Pero yo nunca...–sin embargo Hades lo interrumpió.

– ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir! ahora sufrirás como nunca ante lo hiciste– sentencio Hades al tiempo que sus soldados traían al los Dioses que habían capturado. Deméter, Hera Apolo, Afrodita y Atenea. Todos encadenados y de rodillas frente a Hades. El Dios de la muerte tomo una guadaña y la apunto al cuello de Atenea. Zeus se apresuro, pero se detuvo cuando Hades presiono más con el filo.

–Ahora hermanito–el tono burlón en sus palabras era más que evidente–Ponte de rodillas y pídeme clemencia.

Varios soldados pusieron el filo de un arma en el cuello de cada uno de los Dioses. Zeus apretó los dientes. Su orgullo le imploraba que no se arrodillara ante nadie. Pero la vida de sus hijos estaba en peligro.

–Como sabrás, un arma no puede matar a un Dios. Pero estas armas no son normales.

Zeus no había prestado atención a las armas, ahora que lo hacia se dio cuenta de cuáles eran esas armas. Afrodita y Hera eran retenidas por las espadas de Atenea, Apolo tenía en el cuello la orca de Hades, una guadaña de segador estaba puesta sobre Deméter y Atenea tenía el filo de la guadaña de Hades en su cuello. Eran armas capaces de acabar con ellos.

–Ahora te lo vuelvo a decir; arrodíllate y pide clemencia–Hades presiono más el filo del arma, una gota de sangre bajo por el cuello de Atenea.

– ¡Basta!–exclamo Zeus imponente–Lo hare–cedió bajando la mirada.

Una rodilla en tierra seguida de la otra, la sonrisa de Hades aumento. Las manos de Zeus en el suelo para bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Hades había obtenido lo que quería, su sonrisa se ensancho.

–Yo te... pido piedad, te lo imploro–Zeus había cedido.

–Despójenlo de su rayo–ordeno el Dios de la muerte.

Uno de sus hombres fue junto a Zeus y le quito el rayo que estaba junto a él, Zeus permaneció inmovible. El soldado le hiso entrega del arma a su Dios. Hades lo tomo y lo miro con una sonrisa, giro su mirada a su hermano.

– ¡!

Zeus fue mandado a arrastrarse por el suelo debido al rayo que Hades le lanzo.

–Increíble–pronuncio Hades mirando el poder del rayo.

Zeus se levanto.

–He cumplido. Ahora promete que no los lastimaras.

–Está bien hermano. Yo no los lastimare, pero tú te mereces seguir sufriendo–la sonrisa de Hades volvió a formarse–Y como te he prometido que no los lastimaría cumpliré, pero eso solo va conmigo. Akusei.

Cuando Hades llamo al albino este apareció caminando con sus heridas curadas. Pero aun estaba cansado.

–Mátalos a todos–ordeno el Dios de la muerte entregándole el rayo.

– ¡NO!–grito Zeus intentando evitarlo, pero las cadenas que recién le habían puesto se lo impedían.

Los ojos de Zeus se agrandaron. Akusei enterró la punta del rayo en el suelo electrocutando a los Dioses prisioneros, cuando sus gritos cesaron Akusei saco la punta del rayo. Fueron los tres minutos más largos de la vida de Zeus. Escuchar a su esposa e hijos gritar de agonía sin poder hacer nada fue desgarrador.

– ¡Malditos, los matare a todos!–gritaba Zeus intentando liberarse.

–No quiero seguir escuchando sus lamentos–comento Hades.

Akusei se acerco a él Dios del rayo hasta pararse frente a él.

– ¡Gag!

(Chorro de sangre)

El albino traspaso el cuerpo de Zeus desde el corazón usando su mano. Zeus lo miro antes de morir. Sus ojos reflejaban lamento y dolor.

 **[Consumir]**

A Akusei no le importo poco ese hecho, y sin piedad alguna lo consumió. Ganando un aumento en sus habilidades al hacerlo. Hades había gravado todo desde donde Zeus se arrodillo. La transmisión iba dirigida a todas las demás facciones.

–Larguémonos de aquí–dijo Hades dándose la vuelta y comenzando a irse al tiempo que cortaba la trasmisión.

Akusei se quedo inmóvil con el rayo en su mano. Un minuto después lo tiro al suelo y se retiro también. En media hora el Olimpo volvería a señalar la entrara al mundo humano.

 **En la isla Ru.**

Rizevim termino de ver lo que sucedía atraves de una pantalla. Su reacción fue reírse a carcajadas. Junto a él se encontraba Euclid.

–En ocasiones pienso que usted en verdad es muy cruel–le dijo el peli plata a su señor.

–Es la naturaleza de un demonio: Vivimos del vicio y del sufrimiento de los demás, usamos a las personas como herramientas para ayudarnos mientras nos aprovechamos de sus necesidades, dolores y deseos. Simplemente hago el trabajo para el cual estoy aquí. Ese es el propósito de un demonio–finalizo Rizevim.

Euclid a veces cuestionaba la maldad de su amo. Pero sin importar las consecuencias, el clan Lucifuge juro servir a la familia Lucifer por la eternidad. Pero ahora solo quedaban tres miembros de la familia Lucifer, y su lealtad estaba con el mayor de ellos. Aunque a veces dudaba de las órdenes que este le daba. No es que él fuera una persona tan cruel como su amo, pero tenía que acatar sus órdenes sin demostrar duda, por eso lo confundía con una persona cruel. Incluso una vez estuvo tentado a seguir el ejemplo de su hermana. Pero su lealtad era su deber. Por lo cual no dudaba en seguir a su amo, por cruel que este sea.

– _Usar a las personas_

En este caso Rizevim se refería ha Hades. Después de todo hiso pasarlo a él por Zeus disfrazado de Hades con el propósito de acostarse con Perséfone. De ahí que ahora estuvieran usando a Hades para sus propósitos. Cuando llegara el momento se desharían de Hades.

Pero por ahora ninguno era capaz de hacerle frente...

–Cambiando de tema–comenzó Rizevim– ¿Recogiste lo que te pedí?

En ese momento Euclid le enseñaba una bolsa donde se encontraban el rayo de Zeus y el tridente de Poseidón.

–Con esto y la espada de Heimdall estamos más cerca de crear un arma como ninguna otra–finalizo Rizevim.

Anteriormente habían robado la espada de Heimdall, por lo cual esta no era encontrada y no podían reconstruir el puente arcoíris.

 **Con Akusei.**

Él albino había vuelto al castillo mediante una grieta dimensional. Estaba exhausto, por lo que al tocar la cama quedo dormido al instante.

 **Profundidades de lamente de Akusei.**

El otro Akusei se encontraba bajando unas escaleras con una antorcha en la mano. Al terminal de bajarlas continuo caminando atraves de la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pared, más especifico en un área donde un sujeto estaba encadenado a la pared.

– ¿Cómo has estado?... Issei...

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Ya se viene uno de los arcos que quería escribir. .**

 **Sin más que decir me despido humildemente.**

 **N.A: Todas las técnicas que he mencionado aquí son OC con la única excepción del Ancla de Moby Dick. Esa técnica la modifica para ponerla en este fic. Originalmente pertenece al anime Eyeshield 21, usada por Takei del equipo Poseidón.**


	15. Ruptura parte final

**Capitulo-15: Ruptura parte final: Amor pasado desatado.**

– ¿Cuántas personas morirían aquí?–pregunto Irina a nadie en concreto.

–No puedo creer que Ise formara parte de esta carnicería–ahora fue Rias quien hablo.

–Pues créanlo. El desgraciado de Hades grabo toda la masacre y mando el video a todas las facciones–ahora se trataba de Azazel quien hablaba con semblante serio–Ustedes lo saben, también vieron el video.

Los grupos Gremory y Sitri se encontraban ahí junto a Azazel, Griselda, Dulio e Irina. Todos se encontraban en las ruinas de lo que antes era el Olimpo. Lo que ahora quedaba era una escena de guerra junto a miles de muertos por todos lados. La noche de ayer el video les había llegado. Una junta entre todas las facciones fue programada para dentro de una semana en el primer cielo.

Pero en este momento fueron mandados a recuperar la mayor arma del Olimpo. La preocupación era que no cayera en las manos de la Neo Brigada. Claro que no sabían si ellos ya la abrían encontrado. Pero no podrían dejar ningún cabo suerte.

Por lo cual recorrían las ruinas de la ciudad dirigiéndose directamente al templo principal. No bajaban la guardia pues podrían encontrarse con algún enemigo que también buscara el arma.

–No entiendo porque no podemos volar hasta haya–decía Saji cansado de tener que caminal tanto–Si voláramos llegaremos en mucho más rápido.

–No podemos volar porque no sabemos si abra algún enemigo al asecho. Y como no sabemos si los hay, es un riesgo que es preferible evitar–le explico Sona alta de que sus quejas.

– ¿Que es precisamente lo que buscamos?–pregunto Kiba.

Todos prestaron atención a Azazel esperando su respuesta.

–Un arma que Zeus creo en la guerra contra los Titanes.

– ¿Qué tipo de armas es?–ahora la pregunta la hiso Xenovia.

–A ustedes como caballeros les gustaría portarla. Se trata de una espada que definió la victoria contra los Titanes.

Sona ahora sabía de qué se trataba.

–Aun que creo que es más del estilo de Xenovia. Después de todo es una espada con gran poder destructivo y lo refleja en su apariencia–continuo Azazel.

–La Hoja del Olimpo–revelo Sona ganando la atención de todos.

–Creí que esa arma era un mito–dijo Kiba, antes ya había leído sobre ella.

Se trataba de un arma con el poder de matar a un Dios. Pero según estaba entendido se trataba de un mito que las personas inventaron.

–Muchos lo creen de esa manera. Pero el arma es verdadera. Yo mismo la he presenciado de cerca. Pero encontrarla es prioridad porque adsorbe el poder de los Dioses que mata.

–Sé que esa espada no es la única razón por la cual hemos venido–dijo Sona encarando al Cadre–De lo contario el Equipo de Vali no estaría aquí.

–Como siempre eres muy atenta. Ya no hace falta seguir ocultándonos–se trataba de la nieta de Rizevim y portadora de Albion, Vali.

En ese momento también salían el resto de su equipo.

–Entonces Azazel ¿por qué Vali se encuentra aquí?–inquirió Sona.

–El equipo de Vali viene como un apoyo. Además, no solamente estamos buscando la Hoja del Olimpo. Se trata de la caja de Pandora–la expresión de todos se afilo.

–Ya sospechaba que esta misión no seria fácil–comento la heredera Sitri.

–Nada es fácil en esta vida–repuso Vali–Aun que de cierto modo estoy celosa de Issei.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?–cuestiono Rias.

–Es muy simple. El pudo pelear contra los Dioses griegos, yo por otro lado no pude enfrentarlos antes de que murieran. Eso me causa algo de celos–una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de todos.

–A veces creo que en verdad loca–comento Rias.

–Nunca he ocultado mi afición por pelear contra oponentes poderosos. No entiendo porque te extraña ahora–finalizó la peli plata–Otra cosa que me interesa es pelear contra Issei en estos momentos.

Ahora si se sentían extrañadas

–O como mejor dicho contra Akusei–reparo la chica recordando al albino.

–Pero ya antes lo has enfrentado en Asgard–recordo Irina– ¿No entiendo por qué quieres enfrentarlo ahora?

–No sé si lo abran notado. Pero él se volvió más fuerte luego de volver de Asgard, y eso lo demostró cuando peleo contra ustedes en Kuoh, ya estaba en mal estado luego de volver de Asgard, y aun así fue capaz de llevarles la pelea además de vencer a Saji. Y luego cuando lo enfrentaron en la subasta. Aun en ese estado descontrolado les llevo la batalla a todos ustedes hasta quedar a la par, y luego se enfrente contra Kishou Arima, que según tengo entendido es el investigador más fuerte.

Ellos no lo habían pensado hasta entonces. Y ahora que lo hacían se daban cuenta de la razón en las palabras de Vali. Había una gran diferencia cuando lo enfrentaron en la subasta a cuando lo enfrentaron en Kuoh.

–Y ahora fue capaz de eliminar a un candidato del Top-10 como lo era Poseidón–continuo hablando Vali sin darse cuenta que todos le comenzaron a prestar atención–No solo eso, él fue quien mato a la mayoría de los Dioses Griegos, hace unas semanas él no contaba con tanto poder como para enfrentarse a un Dios de la categoría de Poseidón. Y ahora es capaz de derrotarlo en una batalla en la cual se encontraba en desventaja. Eso lo convierte en el oponente al que más deseo enfrentar, y no es solo por capricho. Si no lo detenemos quien sabe que tanto caos pueda traer.

–En eso tienes razón–hablo Azazel–Akusei es una persona totalmente distinta a Issei. Él no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, tampoco le importa a quien mata ni que daños traiga al mundo. Por eso se ha dado orden de muerte a su persona–revelo de forma grave.

Las chicas que lo amaban no tardaron en protestar. Vali por su parte permanecía tranquila, no era una sorpresa nada de eso. Era de sospecharse que alguien que ha causado tanto daño sea puesto bajo orden de muerte. Pero eso no significaba que a ella no le doliera que la persona de la que se enamoro sea puesta en ese estado. Claro que lo disimulaba a la perfección. Azazel dio alto a las protestas de las chicas entonces.

– ¡Basta! no sirve de nada protestar, ya la orden está dada. A mí tampoco me gusta que tengamos que asesinar a un compañero. Pero nada puedo hacer cuando todas las facciones están a favor de su eliminación.

Las chicas comprendían a lo que se refería. Sin más que hacer continuaron su camino hasta el templo.

 **Con Akusei.**

El albino se encontraba tirado boca abajo sobre su cama. Su estomago rugiéndole por algo de comer. Ya no estaba cansado, esas ocho horas de sueño le habían bastado para recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

Con gran pereza se levanto de su cama y salió al pasillo. Camino hasta llegar a la sala, también se encontraba Rizevim allí.

–Ya te has recuperado–dijo Rizevim al ver a su nieto.

–Mi estomago me está matando. Necesito comida.

Rizevim pensó en esas palabras un momento. Sonrió con suprema malicia el recordar algo.

–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Sígueme.

El albino lo siguió hasta una parte del castillo donde se encontraba los calabozos. Estando en la puerta le dijo.

–Pues comerte a todos los que estén allí–le dijo causando que Akusei sonriera.

Por lo que el albino podía oler unas 54 personas se encontraban en ese lugar. Por lo cual entro sin decirle nada a Rizevim. El peli plateado cerró la puerta cuando entro Akusei.

–No salgas hasta que hayas devorado a todos–le dijo desde atrás de la puerta.

Luego de eso se retiro con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara. Lo siguiente que escucho eran los gritos de terror y miedo que se escucharon detrás de la puerta, causando que la sonrisa de Rizevim aumentara.

Euclid permanecía a su lado con un pensamiento en su mente.

¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar la maldad de su amo?

Sabía perfectamente quienes eran las personas que se encontraban en ese calabozo. Después de todo habían estado ahí durante al menos tres años. Pero lo que Rizevim hiso ahora fue lo que se hiso hacerse esa pregunta. Le dijo a Akusei que devorada a todos ahí dentro, sabiendo que todos eran las personas del crucero donde se encontraban los padres de Issei. Y los mencionados también estaban ahí. No costaba nada imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Las intenciones principales de Rizevim era usarlos si algún día Akusei recordaba quien era. Pero por cómo iban las cosas eso no sería necesario. Pero ser devorados por su propio hijo, ya fuera adoptado o no, era algo en verdad cruel.

Varias horas después ya no se escucharon más lamentos ni gritos. Solamente en tronar de los huesos rompiéndose en las mandíbulas de Akusei. El joven había sido lento en la masacre demostrando su lado sádico mientras infundía gran miedo a sus víctimas. Cuando Euclid abrió la puerta el olor a sangre y muerte le repugno. Sin embargo mantuvo su compostura. Un pequeño lloriqueo llama su atención.

Se trataba de una castaña que pudo reconocer por la madre de Issei, el albino estaba parado frente a ella con su cuerpo completamente manchado de sangre, no pudo verle la cara debido a que estaba de espaldas a él. De lo contrario hubiera podido ver su expresión sádica y su ojo ghoul activo con la pupila rasgada.

El albino sujeto a la mujer por el cuello levantándola contra la pared. La miro a los ojos sin compasión en ellos. Euclid pudo saber que la mujer reconoció a su hijo cuando movió los labios susurrando su nombre, al tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Sin embargo eso no evito que Akusei la estrellara contra la pared quitándole la vida. Una gran cantidad de sangre corría desde su nuca por toda su cabellera castaña, sus ojos sin vida quedaron serrados con las facciones de la cara en una expresión triste. Acto seguido Akusei la mordió arrancándole un pedazo del hombro.

Euclid se pregunto por qué no solo la consumía, el resultado al final era el mismo al igual que los beneficios, porque ensuciarse tanto devorándola de esa forma. Y con esas palabras se lo pregunto.

Pero el albino sin voltear a verlo le contesto con una sonrisa sádica y con las crueles palabras que sonaron divertidas saliendo de su boca; "De esa forma no es divertido". La crueldad de Akusei podría ser tanta que se pregunto quién sería el peor. ¿Quién sería el monstruo más despiadado? ¿El abuelo o el nieto? Sin embargo no tenía respuesta alguna.

Se retiro de ahí, ya no quería seguir viendo tal escena.

Una hora después Akusei ya se encontraba aseado y vestido. Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente. Le apetecía un café después comer, por lo que salió al patio donde se fue volando, después de todo Tokio no estaba muy lejos.

 **Ruinas del Olimpo.**

Los grupos Gremory y Sitri se separaron del Grupo de Vali debido a que la caja y la espada estaban en lugares distintos.

Ellos ya habían encontrado la espada, lo único que los separaba de ella eran cien metros desde ellos hasta el pedestal donde se encontraba. Pero cuando dieron el primer paso las tres estatuas quela rodeaban se separaron de la pared y se colocaron frente a la espada. Justo en ese momento una pared de energía se formo delante de la espada.

(N/A: La espada es la que usa Kratos en God of War 2 para matar a la estatua)

Las tres estatuas eran de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Cada una con el arma de su respectivo Dios, pero estas eran normales y hechas de metal al igual que sus armaduras.

– ¿No podían esperar un solo segundo antes de actual?–pregunto Sona mirando a su pelirroja amiga.

–Eso ya no importa. Tenemos que destruir esas estatuas–el poder de la destrucción se comenzó a generar en sus manos.

Con Vali había sido otra cosa. Habían encontrado la caja de Pandora. El lugar donde se encontraba la caja había sido destruido en su mayoría. Pero la caja permanecía intacta bajo los escombros.

–La encontré–dijo LeFay luego de retirar las piedras que estaban encima de la caja.

Vali la tomo, no era muy grande, diría que del tamaño de su mano con la apariencia de un pequeño cofre.

–Esta pequeña cosa fue lo que contiene el poder de matar a un Dios–dijo la chica mirando la caja.

–Las apariencias engañan. Esa pequeña caja contiene un poder inimaginable, pero su liberación una vez condeno a la humanidad pues no solo alberga un gran poder. También oculta una maldad incontrolable. Por lo cual hay que mantenerla serrada–explico LeFay.

–De todas maneras nunca me intereso ese tipo de poder. El mío es más que suficiente para vencer a todos mis oponentes–repuso Vali lanzándole la caja.

LeFay la atajo preocupada para luego regañar a su líder.

– ¡No seas tan descuidada! Esa cosa es peligrosa.

–Lo que digas–dijo la peliplata restándole importancia.

–Deberías hacerle más caso a tú amiga–el grupo volteo al lugar del que se escuchaba la voz–Tiene razón cuando dice que esa cosa es peligrosa.

Cuando vieron de quien se trataba no era nadie más que de Loki.

–Tú, miserable escoria–hablo Vali materializando su armadura.

Arthur desenfundo la hoja de Caliburd, Bikou se puso en guardia al igual que Kuroka y LeFay.

–Vamos no hagan eso. Solo vengo a hacer un trato–dijo el Dios del engaño.

– ¿Qué clase de trato?–cuestiono la chica sin bajar la guardia.

–Tú sabes que yo no soy de los que se alían a algún grupo terrorista. Pero Rizevim posee algo que me interesa. Por eso vengo a hacer este trato. Yo podría quitarles la caja en este momento–el grupo afilo los sentidos–Pero eso me serviría de poco. Aun no podría lidiar con ese monstruo que tiene Rizevim bajo su mando.

–Cuidado al escoger tus palabras–advirtió la chica.

–Siendo sincero no creo ser capaz de vencer a ese monstruo. Por eso les ofrezco este trato: si ustedes me entregan esa caja, yo les diré en qué lugar se encuentra Rizevim y su nieto.

Era un trato tentador. Sin embargo un sonido metálico los hiso a todos voltear la mirada. Un sujeto de anteojos y cabello negro se encontraba en la entrara su mirada era fría y calculadora. Su aura era sagrada y demoniaca. Por lo cual supieron que se trataba de un sujeto al servicio de Rizevim.

–Parece que usted señor Loki no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar–hablo el recién llegado.

–Tú eres otro de los sirvientes de Rizevim ¿o me equivoco?–hablo Vali dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

–Señorita Valery, su abuelo estará contento si me entrega la caja a mi–le respondió el sujeto–No sería prudente de su parte confiar en las palabras de alguien como Loki.

Sin embargo Vali permanecía sin decir nada.

–Por lo que veo eres el último de los miembros del sequito de Rizevim–dijo Vali notando que se encontraba solo.

–Es muy buena deduciendo las cosas. Tiene razón, yo soy el segundo alfil de Rizevim-sama y también soy el último de sus piezas con la sola excepción de Euclid Lucifuge.

– ¿Que sucedió con todos los demás?–pregunto Arthur.

El alfil no dudo en responder.

–Dos peones, una torre y el único caballero murieron la noche en la que atacaron Asgard. El que tenía valor de cuatro peones fue asesinado ayer por Poseidón. Los dos peones restantes y el primer alfil fueron asesinados por Issei la noche que lo apresamos. La otra torre fue asesinada por Akusei en una pelea de exhibición. Dejándome a mí como el último miembro sin contar a Euclid–respondió a la precisión sin ninguna falla–Sí eso es todo por favor deme la caja sin mayor retraso.

– ¿Crees que solo porque nos costaste eso te daremos la caja?–cuestiono Vali–Entonces serias muy ingenuo.

El sujeto de anteojos sonrió.

–Sospechaba que diría algo como eso. Por lo que ahora tomare la caja sin mayor demora–una especie de portar se abrió a su lado.

Metió su brazo en el al tiempo que otro portal se abría junto a LeFay. La pequeña bruja no pudo evitar que la mano que salió del portal le arrebatara la caja. Cuando el pelinegro saco su brazo, este no tenía la caja.

–Le he hecho entrega de la caja a Rizevim-sama–informo causando la impresión en todos–Si me disculpan me tengo que retirar.

Sin embargo Vali se lanzo asía él antes de que hiciera algo. El pelinegro serró los ojos al tiempo que un portal más grande se abría frente a él. Vali no pudo frenar a tiempo por lo que cayó al portal. Este se serró inmediatamente después de que Vali entrara.

Los demás miembros del grupo se pusieron en alerta.

–No se preocupen por la señorita Vali. Solamente la he mandado a dar un viaje al medio de océano pacifico–dijo el sujeto antes de que le preguntaran–Ahora permítanme retirarme.

(Geiseres de sangre)

En ese momento Kuroka salía desde arriba cortándole ambos brazos al sujeto. La imagen donde antes se encontraba la pelinegra se desvaneció como si de una ilusión se tratara.

Los demás voltearon a ver donde se encontraba Loki. Pero este ya no se encontraba en el lugar, tampoco Kuroka podía sentir su presencia en toda la ciudad.

–Perdimos la caja, pero logramos capturar a un enemigo–dijo Arthur refiriéndose al alfil.

–Me han tomado descuidado. Sin embargo no me sacaran una sola palabra–dijo pero no pudo levantarse de su rodilla.

–Eso lo veremos en el interrogatorio.

–Eso no pasara–un círculo mágico se creó a sus pies.

– ¡Kuroka aléjate de él!–exclamo LeFay.

La nekoshou salto asía atrás saliendo del círculo. En ese momento una intensa llama de fuego salió del círculo incinerando al alfil.

–Se suicido–dijo Bikou luego de que el fuego cesara.

Lo único que quedaba eran cenizas.

–Escogió quitarse la vida antes de ser interrogado. Era un sujeto muy fiel a su amo–repuso Arthur.

Un minuto después se encontraron con los demás grupos. Xenovia resaltaba por la inmensa espada que llevaba envuelta a su espalda.

– ¿Donde está Vali?–pregunto Rias al no ver a la peliplata.

– ¿Y la caja?–pregunto Azazel.

El grupo procedió a explicarles todo lo que había pasado. Al terminal Azazel dejo escapar un suspiro.

–Supongo que nada se podrá hacer. Vámonos de aquí–dijo comenzando a caminal.

Por otra parte Arthur miraba la espada que Xenovia portaba en su espalda. Los dos junto con Kiba comenzaron a hablar sobre dicha arma. Cabe destacar que aun no sabían que tan poderosa era. Por lo cual compartían su deseo de blandirla.

 **Con Akusei.**

El albino se encontraba sentado en una mesa en re. En la mesa estaba la taza de café que se encontraba tomando, su pirada inquiridora puesta sobre Touka. La chica lo miraba de reojo causando que él le desviara la mirada. Se sentía raro, era como si la conociera de algún lado, más no podía recordar donde, le torturaba la memoria. Touka ya se lo había dicho la última vez, cuando recordara la buscara. Pero ¿qué era lo que habían dejado? ¿A que se refería con continuar lo que dejaron? Aun más allá. ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía sentía como su corazón se aceleraba?

Malditas dudas que carcomían su mente. Lo fastidiaba no tener alguna respuesta que apaciguara sus dudas. Era poco común que algo le interesara tanto como esto. No se daba cuenta que la chica sonreía cuando él le desviaba la mirada.

El hecho que él la mirada con esos ojos le causaba un cálido sentimiento en su corazón. Algo que hace tiempo no sentía. La alegraba en verdad saber que él algún vago recuerdo de ella.

Akusei dio un último sorbo a su café para luego poner la taza arriba de un fajo de billetes. Acto seguido salió del café soltando un suspiro.

Touka recogió el dinero y miro la puerta por donde salió.

–Al final ¿qué haremos con esos dos?–cuestiono uno de los clientes levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Se trataba de Nishiki Nishio.

–Nada, no haremos nada–dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Akusei caminaba con las manos en los bolcillos. Su mirada puesta en ningún lado en particular.

(Olfateo)

Un olor bastante conocido para él le llamo la atención. Sin embargo se alarmo al sentir otro aroma también conocido. Comenzó a correr rápidamente al lugar donde podía sentir tal aroma. No era que le importara, solo quería ver qué pasaba.

 **Isla Ru.**

Rizevim estaba contemplando la caja en sus manos. Una sonrisa espeluznante aprecio en su boca. La abrió sin más, uso su mano para sacar una esfera de poder puro de múltiples tonos azul y blanco. El poder que emanaba era colosal.

El peliplata se dirigió asía el borde de la baranda donde se encontraba. Bajo ella había metal derretido en una cardera. Lanzo la esfera dentro de la cardera. Un minuto paso para luego dirigirse a otro cuarto. Estando ahí el líquido se vertió en un molde. El molde estuvo cuatro horas colgando mientras su contenido se enfriaba. Luego de ese tiempo separaron ambas partes del molde dejando expuesta una lanza con dos puntas de tridente y la punta del medio era más como una espada de mayor tamaño que las otras dos puntas. Un brillo de múltiples tonos de azul se encontraba asimilando una gema en la unión del tridente con el arma, y toda el arma permanecía al rojo vivo.

Luego la maquina llevo el arma hasta el templado en aceite. Cuando el metal toco el aceite el arma se templo. Cuando salió del aceite el arma era de color dorada con la única excepción de la hoja del medio que era de un mayor tamaño que las de los lados y un color plateado brillante. La gema permanecía en el mismo lado, otro detalle que tenía el arma era que destellaba rayos.

Rizevim llego minutos después. Su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir el poder del arma. Era la combinación del Tridente de Poseidón, la espada Bifroz de Heimdall, el Rayo de Zeus y el poder de la caja de Pandora. Era un arma como ninguna otra. Rizevim la tomo y sintió su inmenso poder.

Alzo la lanza asía el cielo disparando un rayo color arcoíris de colosal tamaño. Cuando exploto en lo alto todo el cielo se ilumino para después nublarse en nubes de tormenta. Una pesada lluvia cayó sobre toda la isla y el mar se agito violentamente mientras truenos azotaban el cielo.

Rizevim se quedo bajo la lluvia contemplando su nueva arma con una enorme sonrisa. El peliplata comenzó a reírse como un maniaco.

– ¿Que nombre le pondrá?–pregunto Euclid junto a él.

No lo había pensado. ¿Qué nombre le pondría a un arma de tal poder?

Rizevim sonrío.

 **Con Akusei.**

– _[¿Compañero, ¿también sentiste eso?]_ –pregunto Ddraig desde la mente de Akusei.

– _Sí, es un poder como nunca antes lo he sentido–_ le respondió en su mente.

– [ _Esto me da mala espina_ ]

Akusei no dijo nada más. Se había detenido un momento al sentir tal poder, pero ahora seguía su camino. Ddraig por su parte estaba seguro de que ese poder lo habían podido sentir en todas las facciones.

Y no se equivocaba, todas las facciones pudieron sentir tal poder. Pero no pudieron detectar de donde se origino.

Cuando Akusei llego al lugar de destino, era una calle serrada por las autoridades de Tokio. Dentro los investigadores del CCG estaban combatiendo contra un ghoul al que no conocía. Se trataba del Escuadrón Quinx Alfa. El ghoul era un SS~ conocido como Cocodrilo debido a sus mandíbulas y a su habito de girar su cuerpo cuando tiene a su enemigo en sus fauces (OC).

El ghoul revelo su kagune, un koukaku que se manifestaba de ambos hombros tomando la forma de dos brazos de un mayor tamaño, de color marrón oscuro. Por si fuera poco manifestó un kakuja incompleto que rodeo su cuerpo brazos y cuello, asemejándose a un blindaje mientras sus manos se volvían garras.

Los Quinx desplegaron sus quinques. Armas nuevas para Akusei, las consiguieron luego de que él destruyera las otras.

Claro, el tiempo que Akusei duro entrenando les sirvió a ellos para mejorar también. Ahora Makoto era un investigador de clase especial asociado al igual que Ichico. Kenta pasó a ser primera clase permaneciendo por debajo de ellos. Pero eso no significaba que fuera menos que ellos.

Makoto desplego su quinque; una espada pistola de color negro, con el gatillo de la pistola en el mango y el cañón en la hoja, se trataba de una revolver de seis tiros.

Ichico tenía una especie de látigo color morado claro.

Kenta poseía dos nudilleras con filo en cada mano. Era de color amarillo con un filo de igual color pero más claro.

–Usemos la formación ataque despistado–dijo Makoto para que sus compañeros asintieran.

El pelinegro apunto y disparo al ghoul con su quinque. Ambos brazos koukaku del ghoul se interpusieron frente a su cara bloqueando las balas. Luego de bloquearlas su brazo derecho fue sujetado por el látigo mientras lo exponía a un lado. El ghoul vio como Makoto se le acercaba corriendo empuñando su espada con ambas manos. Pero no pudo ver como Kenta salto por encima de él mientras le disparabas varios proyectiles con su ukaku.

Makoto freno su arremetida frente al ghoul que recibió de lleno los proyectiles. El humo no duro en desaparecer, pero antes de eso el brazo koukaku izquierdo salió contra Makoto. El pelinegro esquivo girando su cuerpo a un lado, para apuntar y disparar tres veces a un punto preciso en la nube. Cuando los tres disparos dieron en el blanco Ichico jalo su látigo que aun sujetaba el brazo koukaku. Tres diminutas explosiones se vieron dentro de la nube para luego ver como el brazo koukaku salía desprendido del cuerpo del ghoul mientras era jalado por el látigo.

Cuando el humo desapareció el ghoul tenía varios rasguños y un chorro de sangre salía desde la parte trasera de su hombro derecho.

–Así que primero Makoto le disparo para hacerlo cubrirse y que los otros dos pudieron rodearlo sin que lo notara. Luego el otro retuvo uno de los brazos para que el otro le disparada causándole un daño medio. Luego de eso Makoto se puso a una distancia lo bastante cerca para poder ser alcanzado por el ghoul, pero lo bastante lejos como para esquivarla. Al hacerlo engaño al ghoul para que atacara y saber donde se encontraba el punto al que le quería disparar. Luego su compañero solo tuvo que jalo el brazo con las uniones debilitadas para arrancarlo–descifro Akusei luego de ver tal resultado desde un tercer piso. Desde ahí tenía mejor vista.

– [No cabe duda que te has vuelto bueno entendiendo las estrategias] –comento Ddraig al ver que su compañero pudo seguir el resultado de toda la formación.

–No cabe duda que el equipo Quinx se ha vuelto más fuerte en este tiempo–comento para seguir presenciando la lucha.

–Ataque de tres flancos–dijo Makoto ganando asentimientos de cabeza por sus compañeros.

Se encontraban rodeando al ghoul en triangulo. Kenta disparo varios proyectiles al ghoul causando que saltara en el aire para evitarlos. Pero en consecuencia su pie fue sujetado por el látigo de Ichico. No fue hasta entonces que vio como Makoto tenía un ojo cerrado apuntándolo con su arma.

¡BANG!

No había sido una bala normal. Esta fue al menos una bala anti-blindajes, la velocidad con la que había salido había dejado una estela blanca atreves del aire. Viajando directo a la frente del ghoul abriéndole un agujero del tamaño de un limón en la frente. La bala salió por detrás de la cabeza antes de que esta quedara mirando asía arriba. El ghoul cayó al suelo de espaldas sin vida alguna.

Akusei no necesito ver más, fue más que suficiente para saber que tan fuertes se habían vuelto. Físicamente no fue demasiado, pero en coordinación y precisión se llevaron el premio. Claro que aun estaban lejos de ser riales para él. Pero le gustaba que se esforzaran por ser mejores.

Sin más que hacer siguió su camino por la ciudad sin decir nada. Sí mente estaba puesta en el poder que había sentido. No se trataba de nada normal, era inmenso, pero familiar como si ya lo hubiese enfrentado, incluso como si lo fuera portado. Qué más daba, por más que lo intentaba no lograba tener una idea clara de lo que pudiera ser.

Sin más que hacer continúo con su caminata.

 **Inframundo.**

El grupo Gremory y Sitri ya reportaron la misión. Tal como habían entregado la espada. Pero pudieron sentir ese enorme poder, aunque solo fuera leve. Vali por su parte se había retirado junto a su grupo hace algunos minutos.

Sirzechs suspiro, no sabía que fue ese poder tan leve que sintió, pero sentía que no traería nada bueno. Miro a los grupos frente a él.

–Azazel estará a cargo de sus entrenamientos ahora–dijo con su semblante serio– Se avecina una guerra, una en la que muchos morirán. Por eso tienen que mejorar hasta ser más fuertes que Akusei.

El maou aun ya no tenía la intención de continuar, pero Rias no estaba de acuerdo.

–Onii-san, ¿es cierto que Ise tiene orden de muerte?–una pregunta que todos querían hacer.

–Issei-kun no está en pena de muerte–una leve esperanza brillo en los demonios–Pero Akusei no saldrá sin pagar por sus crímenes. Yo no puedo hacer nada que remedie su estado–finalizó retirándose.

El ambiente se puso pesado. La tristeza no podía ser ocultada, pero no podían hacer nada. No podrían salvar a su amigo, compañero y amor.

–Rias...–dijo Akeno con su mano en el hombro de su Rey.

–Ya lo oyeron: Akusei es nuestro blanco. Sí le vemos, no podemos dudar en matarlo–dijo la pelirroja sin voltear a verlos. Sin más que hacer se retiro, no podía permitir que la vieran tan débil. Akeno la entendía, no por nada era su mejor amiga. Pero eso no significaba que la pudiera ayudar.

 **Con Akusei.**

Akusei dejo de caminar. Un sentimiento de triste nostalgia le azoto el corazón. ¿Qué significaba eso? Recordó a un padre y a una madre que tenían a un castaño en brazos. Un niño que por alguna razón se parecía más a él que ha cualquiera de los padres.

Todo se volvió negro como un vacio. Solo quedaba la familia de tres frente al albino. La madre lo miraba con tristeza y lagrimas en una expresión de perdón, el padre con una expresión complicada de perdón. ¿Por qué lo mirarían de esa forma? La madre puso al niño en el suelo, para que ella y el padre fueran tragados por la oscuridad.

Sintió que había conocido a esas personas. Una leve tristeza le afecto, el sentimiento de dolor fue leve, pero lo sintió.

– ¿Por qué sientes tristeza? Tú los devoraste–hablo el niño mirándolo.

Recordó que esas personas estaban entre las que había devorado en el calabozo. Recordó en especial a la mujer, recordó cuando la miro a los ojos luego de comerse a su pareja, vio el terror en ellos cuando supo que ella seguía, sintió su impotencia al tenerla sujetada del cuello, contemplo... la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la estrello contra la pared.

– ¿Eran tus padres?–pregunto Akusei con la mirada baja.

–Creí que lo eran. Pero me entere de que era adoptado. Al final creo que no tengo familia, creo que estoy solo... al igual que tú.

–Yo no estoy solo–repuso Akusei.

– ¿En serio? ¿A quién tienes?–cuestiono el niño.

No parecía tener más de cuatro años, pero su intelecto era una cosa totalmente distinta.

–Tengo a Eto-chan, también a mi abuelo Rizevim–comenzó Akusei–A mis maestros Crom, Grendel y Azi. A Nut-chan y al molesto de Kuro-bonnye.

–Te equivocas. Todas esas personas te usan para sus propios fines, tú solo eres un peón para ellos, un triste y manipulable peón.

–Vasta...

–Solo eres una marioneta bajo el mando de un titiritero–el niño se acerco más a él–Al final esas personas te darán la espalda–Akusei estaba a menos de dos metros, pero el niño no se detuvo–Y tú lo sabes bien. Porque en el fondo; estas tan solo y vacio como yo.

El cabello tapaba los ojos de Akusei. Un rápido corte partió al niño en dos, sus dos partes desaparecieron en oscuridad antes de caer al suelo. El koukaku de Akusei volvió a desaparecer.

–No estoy solo–dijo Akusei levantando la mirada tristemente.

–Sé que lo estas–finalizó la voz del niño–Porque tú eres yo...

La oscuridad desapareció volviendo todo a la normalidad. El albino camino con la mirada vacía. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, su destino ahora era ir a Re Algo le decía que tenía que ir a ese lugar.

Caminando a su destino tenía las palabras del niño gravadas en su mente. No sabía quién era ese niño, pero no podía negar que se parecían.

No tardo nada en llegar al café, y para su suerte; seguía abierto.

Sin más que hacer decidió entrar. Las mesas estaban recogidas en señal de que ya iban a cerrar. La peli azul volteo asía él, y parece que no espero verlo entonces debido a su expresión de sorpresa, pero su sonrisa adorno sus labios un segundo después.

Ella vestía una camisa morada de manga corta y por encima una chamarra blanca sin mangas con la cremallera abierta dejando ver la camisa. Unos pantaloncillos cortos azules con medias azules casi morado, unas zapatillas de color blancas con una línea roja.

El corazón de Akusei se acelero al verla sonreír. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba el aliento cada vez que Touka lo miraba? No entendía la razón de estas cosas. Intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

Al ver que él albino no hablaba ella lo hizo.

– ¿El gato te comió la legua?–bromeo intentando que hablara y que quitara esa cara de bobo.

Las partes nekomatas del albino se hicieron presentes.

–Nya~

El maullido del albino fue todo lo que salió de su boca. La chica se sonrojo al ver esa faceta del chico. La había sorprendido totalmente.

–Eres una caja de sorpresas–comentó la chica superando la sorpresa anterior–Eres un ghoul, un demonio y un ángel. Y ahora me entero que también eres un gato.

El chico se sonrojo tapando sus orejas con sus manos. No había querido revelarlas, pero la mención de un gato las disparo como si fueran un interruptor.

–Sería más preciso decir nekomano ~nya–dijo el albino finalizando con un maullido.

–Un yokai. Eres una verdadera rareza–le dijo la chica para sonreír–Pero las orejas se te ven bien.

Él le sonrío concierto encanto que ruborizo a la chica. Ella se recupero tosiendo un poco en su mano, no lo noto hasta entonces. Pero ahora tenía los ojos rasgados como los de un gato, eso le daba cierto encanto. Cambiando de tema la chica hablo.

–Ya tengo que irme. ¿Vas a querer algo?

Quería responderle que deseaba saber que era esto que ella causaba en él. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

–Preferiría acompañarte mientras hablamos, nya~ –le respondió queriendo tener más tiempo con ella.

La chica alzo una ceja puesto que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte del albino. Su corazón se acelero al pensar que estaría sola con él.

–Está bien sí eso es lo que quieres–le respondió volteando para otro lado–Pero cuando salgamos tienes que ocultar esas orejas y la cola.

El joven le acato la orden guardando sus orejas y cola.

Luego de que ella cerrara el establecimiento ambos tomaron camino asía la residencia de la chica. Caminaban juntos sin decir nada, el chico parecía nervioso, algo en ella le inquietaba. Era como un cosquilleo en el cuerpo y a la vez era un miedo de hacer o decir algo bobo o estúpido. Maldita sea la razón que le asía actual así. Varios minutos después tomo valor para hablar.

– ¿Por que cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento nervioso a la vez que ansioso?–pregunto sin dejar de caminar.

La chica sospechaba que era lo que le pasaba, pero aun no estaba segura. Por lo que respondió con otra pregunta.

– ¿Que soy yo para ti?–le pregunto mirándolo– ¿Que sientes cuando estás conmigo?

El albino no tuvo que pensar para responder. Sabía cuáles eran las respuestas.

–Tú eres para mí una persona importante como ninguna que haya conocido antes. En cambio cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento ansioso y a la vez nervioso. Mi corazón late a mil por minuto cuando me sonríes. Te considero una persona encantadora e irresistible que me atrae de forma extraña y magica–respondío de forma encantadora.

La chica se detuvo. No solo porque las palabras del joven en verdad le gustaron, sino porque había llegado a su residencia.

–Ya veo–dijo la chica caminando hasta la puerta junto a él–Es aquí–anuncio estando junto a la puerta.

La media luna que alumbraba la noche acentúo mucho más su belleza. Algo en su pecho volvió a ser transmitido con júbilo.

Touka abrió la puerta y el albino sintió otra vez esa sensación que antes le daba. Pero ahora la seguiría puesto que sabía a dónde lo llevaría. Claro que pudiera ser mala idea, pero tomaría el riesgo.

–Nos vemos–dijo la chica procediendo a entrar.

El albino la jalo por un brazo atrayéndola asía él. Ella estaba desprevenida, no evito que él pudiera voltearla para plantarle un beso.

El sentimiento de besar a alguien ya lo había sentido dos veces antes. La primera vez fue con Asia cuando se despidieron. La segunda fue con Eto luego de atacar Asgard. Pero no lo hizo entonces debido a que no sabía que era ese sentimiento. Pero gracias a Nutcracker ahora sabía que debía hacer.

El beso fue robado sorpresivo e impredecible. Pero apasionado y tierno, Akusei era un novato en la metería, pero no le impedía experimental y dejarse llevar. Al comienzo solo se trato de un simple contacto de labios. Pero Touka tenía levemente abierta la boca pues no espero que él hiciera esto. El albino introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica ganado un placer mutuo entre ambos. Sus lenguas rosando en pequeñas descargas de placer estaban prendiendo una llama dentro de ella, Akusei no lo sabría entonces, pero esa noche conocería más sobre la vida.

Touka derramo una lágrima por su mejilla. No era de ira o tristeza, ese beso le había despertado el sentimiento del amor que tuvo por Issei, ahora Akusei.

Akusei pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica mientras pasaba su lengua cariñosamente por el área más sensible de la lengua. Sus sentimientos eran transmitidos atreves del beso asía la chica.

Touka supo que él joven los sentimientos de Akusei eran los mismos de Issei. Era raro pero encantador, era como estar con dos personas a la vez. Por un lado tenía a la persona que amaba y deseaba tal como lo era Issei. Y por el otro estaba la persona tierna, inocente y peligrosa que es Akusei. Los sentimientos eran los mismos que los de Issei, puede que se trate de la misma persona con dos personalidades distintas pero los sentimientos de esas dos personas asía ella eran el mismo, un sentimiento de amor compartido en un solo cuerpo devoto a ella.

El joven se separo dejando sus labios conectados atreves de un pequeño hilo de saliva. La chica sonrojada se veía aun más hermosa. El albino se sonrojo de igual manera. Touka no había notado el encanto que él poseía en sus rasgos faciales tan varoniles y maduros más desarrollados que hace dos años cuando se enamoraron. Sin embargo ella y Akusei apenas se conocían... ¡Al carajo! ella lo deseaba y lo amaría aun si no recordara quien era antes.

El joven la miraba con ojos cristalinos encantadores. La chica lo jalo asía adentro al tiempo que le plantaba otro beso apasionado introduciéndose en la cavidad búcar del joven. La puerta tras de sí se cerro dejándolos en la privacidad de su hogar.

El joven cayó sentado sobre el sofá. La chica sentada en sus piernas no paraba de besarlo, no era que le molestara, pero estaba encendiéndolo de una forma que no esperaba. Touka rompió su camisa dejando expuesto su cuerpo marcado y bien trabajado con algunas pequeñas cicatrices que estaban desapareciendo. Separo sus labios de los suyos y lo miro con ojos expectantes.

Akusei con afecto y amor. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir. La tomo por los muslos cargándola mientras se paraba, las piernas de la chica enredadas en él. La llevo sin dejar de besarle el cuello hasta detrás de una puerta. Sus sentidos extremadamente desarrollados le indicaron que ese era su cuarto. Al pasar a él se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba. La acostó en la cama al tiempo que se separaba de ella, la contemplo con las luces apagadas y una ventana junto a la cama dejaba entrar un poco de la luz de la luna, pero era más que suficiente para ambos. El rubor en Touka la hacia irresistible para él.

– ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?–le pregunto la chica más como si fuera un susurro.

– ¿Qué cosa?–contra puso estando a pocos centímetros sus caras.

–Hacerle el amor a una mujer–la chica desvió su mirada. De cierto modo no quería saber la respuesta.

–No, según he podido saber soy algo llamado virgen–respondió sin saber que era ser virgen.

La chica sonrió de forma coqueta y encantadora.

–Entonces déjame corromperte–le dijo como si se tratara de algo asombroso.

Lo beso tomándolo de la mano guiándola hasta la cremallera de su chamarra. El joven sujeto el sierre para bajarlo lentamente hasta sacarlo. Touka levanto un poco el cuerpo sacando ambos brazos de la prenda. Akusei retiro la chamarra debajo de la chica. Sin dejar de besarse la chica uso sus manos para poner las de él debajo de la camisa. Akusei lo entendió, sujeto la camisa hasta sacársela dejando expuesto un sostén blanco. El joven llevo sus húmedos labios hasta el cuello de la chica, dándole algunos besos siguió con su lengua. Llevo sus manos hasta el botón de los pantaloncillos.

Clic

Lo desabrocho luego de quitar el fino cinturón. Se fue más abajo hasta los pies, le quito las zapatillas dejando sus pies descubiertos. Sujeto uno como si se tratara de una reliquia delicada. Lo beso con cariño, no le importo que recién le quitara los zapatos. Su atención se volvió hasta arriba, la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama sujetándolo por la cabeza lo beso con pasión. Él por su parte llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica. Rompió el sujetador del sostén liberando los senos de Touka.

La chica se separo de él mirándolo con amor. Él también la miro arrodillado desde el suelo quedando un poco más bajo que ella.

– ¿Ahora qué?–pregunto él esperando instrucciones.

La chica no dijo nada con palabras, pero le coloco las manos en sus pantaloncillos. El albino entendió por lo cual los jalo de forma lenta hasta sacarlos por los tobillos. Solamente quedaban las bragas color azul de Touka. Pero cuando Akusei las fue a sacar, la chica lo detuvo. Una sonrisa traviesa fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

La chica se levanto junto a él, dando una vuelta lo tiro de espaldas a la cama. La chica se acostó encima de él como una leona asechando su presa. Besándolo con pasión le desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón, luego el botón y la cremallera. Akusei se quito los zapatos con los pies. Touka bajo sus pantalones hasta sacarlos junto al bóxer dejando su virilidad a total plenitud. La chica subió besándolo desde las abdominales hasta el cuello dejando que él soltara un leve gemido. Sellando sus labios después en candente beso.

La mano de ella sujeto el miembro de Akusei, en consecuencia este soltó un gemido que Touka aprovecho para introducir más aun su lengua en ella.

El chico fue vencido superaron y domado por la chica que estaba encima de él. La cual lo comenzó a masturbarlo aumentando su virilidad. Las manos del joven fueron a la espalda de la chica, una por la espalda alta y la otra por la nuca sujetando su cabellera. La chica se había excitado al sentir el tacto del joven. Akusei se levanto su cuerpo sentándose en la cama. Sin dejar de besarla llevo sus manos hasta sus senos, separo sus labios de los de ella para mirarla con sus ojos enternecidos.

Varios recuerdos se filtraron a su memoria de forma inpersectiva.

Sujeto uno de los senos de la chica. No eran extravagantes, pero si suficientemente grandes como para ser perfectos. Lo presiono con suavidad causando que la chica gimiera llevando sus manos hasta la cabeza del albino, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos blancos los acaricio con la otra. Akusei presiono ambos senos con suavidad, luego llevo el pezón a su boca chupándolo como un recién nacido. La chica gimió otra vez presionando la cabeza del joven contra su pecho. El tacto de la lengua del joven con su pezón erecto la excitaba de sobre manera. Una línea húmeda apareció en las bragas de la chica.

Akusei se volteo quedando sobre ella, su mano bajo hasta su intimidad debajo de las bragas, rosándola con las yemas de sus dedos logro excitarla aun más. Llevo su boca a la de ella creando un sobre-excitado beso. El chico al separarse se arrodillo sobre ella, bajo hasta su intimidad quitando la última prenda. Volteo a mirar su cara roja por tenerlo a él mirándola como un aperitivo.

Una sonrisa más que solo maliciosa se presento en sus labios. Touka abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡Ah!

La chica gimió haciendo un arco con su espalda mientras sus manos fueron hasta la nuca del joven que adentraba su lengua entre su intimidad, el sonrojo en su cara fue esparcido y su lengua salió de su boca brillando por la saliva. Akusei la sujeto por los muslos introduciendo aun más su lengua en ella. Sus piernas por sobre los hombros del joven presionándolo más contra su intimidad.

El joven se separo dejándola muy excitada subió hasta su boca donde deposito un beso en su mejilla. La punta de su virilidad chocando contra la entrara de ella. La miro a los ojos esperado algún permiso, ella lo miro comprensiva. Susurrando las palabras "Con cuidado" le dio el permiso que esperaba.

Otros recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

Entro primero la punta penetrando la entrara con máximo cuidado de no lastimarla. Siguió introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de ella. La chica mostro un leve indicio de dolor cuando él se introdujo más en ella. Él tomo sus senos y acaricio los pezones con las yemas de los pulgares, la chica gimió abriendo la boca, él se aprovecho de para besarla introduciendo su lengua en el paladar de ella. La término de penetrar en ese momento, un dolor agudo se disparo en ella uniéndose con el placer que sentía. Una sensación de placer y dolor era lo que sentía. Akusei dejo de besarla apartándose un poco de ella, la contemplo de pies a cabeza sin separarse. a expresión de Touka era de excitación y un poco de dolor, sin embargo ella supero el dolor abrazándolo con sus brazos.

–Eres hermosa–le susurro en el oído al igual que el viento a las flores–Me fascinas con tú belleza.

La chica presionaba la cabeza de él contra sus senos. Él se levanto sentándose en la cama mientras ella lo abrazaba. La beso al tiempo que la penetro, las manos de él estaban puestas sobre la espalda de ella. Touka lo besaba con cariñoso afecto mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos blancos. Las manos de Akusei fueron acariciándola bajándola espalda hasta las caderas y finalmente posarse en sus nalgas, lo apretó con suavidad dejando que ella soltara un gemido acallado por el beso.

Ella mordía el labio del joven con cariño. El miembro de él llego más adentro en ella causándola gemir aun más, el dolor había sido totalmente borrado para entonces. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de él arrebatándole un gemido. La volvió a penetrar con igual profundidad, la chica coloco su cabeza en el hombro de él. La volvió a embestir llegando aun más profundo, el ritmo con el que la penetraba aumento. Sus uñas perforaron la piel del joven causándole un poco de dolor que aumento su placer.

Sintió como el clímax llegaría pronto, las manos extremadamente calientes de él la excitaban. El ritmo volvió a aumentar al igual que la excitación de ambos. Touka estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero Akusei aun no lo haría. Con su cabeza en el hombro del joven y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, sus uñas penetrando su espalda. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron los de un ghoul.

– ¡Ah!

Gimió Akusei con placentero dolor cuando la chica mordía su hombro causando que una línea de sangre bajara desde su hombro izquierdo por su espalda. En una última embestida el joven se corría dentro de ella. Touka por su parte sintió como ese cálido liquido la inundaba, entonces no pudo más y se corrió lanzando un fuerte gemido con una línea de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios. Una profunda herida estaba en el hombro del joven donde la chica le arranco un pedazo.

Los ojos le pesaban a la chica, y junto a él se desplomo en la cama jadeante. Cayeron juntos él una del otro, ella sobre su pecho y el la rodeo con su brazo. Sus ojos entrecerrados no podían luchar contra el sueño. Ahora se pregunta ¿Qué demonios había hecho? aunque no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Luchando contra el sueño logro decirle.

–Te amo, Aku...–pero antes de completar la frase él le interrumpió.

–Issei... Mi nombre es Issei.

Touka no pudo evitar entre abrir los ojos. ¿Era posible que Akusei haya recuperado la memoria? ¿Acaso haberle hecho el amor le recordó quien era? tenía muchas dudas que quería aclarar, sin embargo el sueño la dominaba y sin poder evitarlo serró los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Te amo... Ise–logro pronunciar antes de caer dormida.

El albino la miro con expresión enternecida. No evito caer dormido un momento después.

Una oleada de recuerdos recuperaros azoto su memoria por cada embestida que le daba a la chica. Había recuperado sus recuerdos de hace más de dos años cuando estaba en Anteiku. Ahora que se durmió recupero sus recuerdos del tiempo que estuvo encerrado, su pelea contra Rizevim. Recordó quienes eran las personas a las que mato en el calabozo, se estremeció y la cólera lo lleno. Más aun no recordaba nada de antes de venir a Tokio, no recordaba nada después de su segundo año en la academia, era un espacio en blanco que abarcaba dos años de su vida.

 **Mente del albino.**

El joven se encontraba enfrente del niño castaño. Un pequeño Ddraig estaba en su hombro, entonces supo que el niño frete a él se trataba de sí mismo.

–Ya lo has entendido–hablo el niño mirándolo–Tú estás tan solo como yo porque somos la misma persona.

–Sí, ahora entiendo la mayoría de tus palabras. Ahora se quien soy–dijo Akusei con un sentimiento triste recordando a sus padres.

El niño pareció que leyó su pensamiento. Ddraig permanecía cayado mirando los recuerdos mentales de su compañero para ponerse al tanto de esta situación.

–Lo hecho, hecho esta. No hay nada que hacer por nuestros padres que cambie lo que hiciste.

–Fue un error–dijo el albino secándose las lágrimas.

–Sí, y los errores tienen tres fases: aceptarlos, superarlos y no volver a cometerlos–le aclaro el niño–Tú ya lo has aceptado, y estas a punto de superarlo, ahora no vuelvas a cometerlos.

–Ya lo he superado, pero la herida aun duelo.

–Con el tiempo la dejaras en el pasado.

– ¿Sabes que nada de esto me cambiara? Ya no soy quien era antes.

–Eso lo sé bastante bien. Pero nunca es tarde para ser mejor–dijo el niño.

No él se equivocaba. Puede que nunca sea tarde para mejorar, pero él no borraría a Akusei. Si lo hiciera borraría a Akusei, y esto sería como eliminar una parte de él mismo. Sus atenciones fueron llamadas por un pequeño niño de cabello blanco que estaba en un lado de la habitación.

– [¿Quién es?]–pregunto Ddraig.

–Él es Akusei–dijo el albino mayor mirando al niño.

–...snif...no quiero...snif... no quiero desaparecer–decía el niño lagrimeando.

El albino mayor camino hasta él. Se agacho junto a él y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del niño. El niño lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se alegro al ver la sonrisa del mayor. Este alboroto los cabellos del niño acariciándolo con su mano.

–Te prometo que no desaparecerás–dijo él mayor sonriéndole–ninguno lo hará–dijo mirando al castaño ahora.

El niño de cabello castaño se acerco hasta estar junto a ellos. Y al igual que con Akusei, el albino lo acaricio con su mano en la cabeza. Ambos niños sonrieron. Todo se comenzó a volver blanco entonces.

–Si eres mejor que Akusei e Issei–dijo el castaño antes de que todo desapareciera.

 **Realidad.**

El albino abría los ojos con una sonrisa. Ya recordaba disolutamente todo.

–Soy Issei...–se decidió por su primer nombre debido al significado del segundo. Además de que sus padres le dieron ese nombre. No aceptaría usar el nombre que Rizevim le dio. Luego arreglaría cuentas con él.

En las partes más profundas de su mente su otro yo estaba sentado en un trono situado en un espacio oscuro. Aunque su poder en Issei ya no fuera tan grande, eso no le quito la sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el control lo tuviera él. Qué más daba si tenía que esperar para eso. Al final el resultado era inevitable.

–Entonces yo seré Akusei–dijo como si estuviera hablando con Issei.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Hace un tiempo que no escribía un capitulo como este. La verdad me agrado bastante, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Fue mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon, la verdad es que no tengo experiencia en el sexo. Al final soy virgen. Pero me gustaría que me señalaran que fue lo que más les gusto y en que debo mejorar.**

 **Una cosa en la que quiero que me ayuden es en escoger un nombre para la nueva arma de Rizevim.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir me despido humildemente.**


	16. Amantes

**Capitulo-16: Un día para amantes.**

Touka despertaba en su cama, un pequeño entumecimiento en sus piernas le recordó la noche anterior. ¡Mierda! su mirada se fue al espacio vacío junto a ella. Había sangre manchando la cama, pero no era solamente suya. El momento donde le mordía un pedazo del hombro le llego a la mente. Pero ahora no encontraba al albino junto a ella.

Una sombra en las sabanas blancas junto a ella hizo que su mirada subiera hasta la ventana. Entonces lo vio, el albino se encontraba de espaldas asía la cama. No llevaba caminase dejando ver su trabajada espalda con algunas marcas de uñas, más no tenía la herida en el hombro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros semi orgados. Su mano puesta en el borde lateral de la ventana. Touka no lo vi de frente, por lo que no vio su sonrisa de felicidad con sus ojos enternecidos en una expresión que indicaba paz y serenidad total. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar una brisa fría que movía su cabello.

–Akusei...–dijo la chica sin recordar las últimas palabras del albino la noche pasada.

El joven la miro por encima del hombro para después voltear el cuerpo regalándole una sonrisa. La chica se la devolvió apoyando sus manos en la cama levantando su cuerpo, la sabana la cubría dejando ver solamente parte de las piernas y un poco del escote y los brazos.

–Preferiría que me llamaras Issei–la chica recordó sus palabras.

El albino le sonrío cariñosamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Era clara respuesta positiva a su duda de si había recuperado su memoria.

La alegría la asalto causando que la sabana que la cubría volara mientras ella se lanzo a abrazarlo con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho adornando su hermosa sonrisa. Issei sonrío cubriéndola con sus brazos. Su mano acariciando su cabellera desde la nuca, su otra mano en la espalda media rodeando su cadera. La apego más a él con la intención de cubrir su desnudes.

–Eres un idiota–le dijo la chica ocultando su cara en su pecho.

Issei sonrío, sabía bien que era un idiota. Pero eso lo enorgullecía.

–Lo sé. Y por mucho que me encanta estar en esta posición contigo, tengo que recordarte que estamos junto a una ventana que va a la calle y tú estás completamente desnuda.

Vaya forma de arruinar el momento.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al saber esto, su rubor fue presente en sus mejillas. Se encogía en el gran cuerpo de Issei usándolo como escudo.

– ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!–exclamo causándole gracia al joven.

– ¡Ah!–Issei dejo de reír y se comenzó a quejar cuando la chica mordía su pectoral– ¡Eso duelo, suéltame!–pedía el joven caminando rapidamente hasta la cama, causando que ambos cayeran.

Issei sobre la cama encima de ella mientras les sujetaba las manos. Sus caras estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

–Te lo mereces por idiota–dijo la chica intentando soltarse– ¡Suéltame!–exclamo intentando soltarse.

–No lo hare hasta que te disculpes por morderme–dijo Issei pero ella tenía otros planes– ¡OUG!–las fuerzas en el agarre de Issei se debilitaron hasta soltarla.

Cayó en la cama junto a ella sujetándose su zona noble. Puede que haya tenido las manos de la chica sujetas, pero uso su pierna para darle una patada, no demasiado fuerte, en su zona noble.

La chica se tapo con las sabanas al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

–Me voy a duchar, porque algunos si tenemos que trabajar–dijo de forma que lo estaba insultando indirectamente.

Salió de la habitación dejando que el joven se tomara su tiempo para que se recuperada del dolor. Entro al cuarto de baño y lanzo un suspiro. Puede que se haya pasado en ese último golpe, pero él se lo había ganado.

Dejo la sabana en la cesta de ropa sucia y se adentro en la ducha, abriendo el agua caliente se comenzó a bañar.

El sonido del agua evito que escuchara la puerta abriéndose.

–Ese último golpe me dolió mucho–dijo Issei entrando a la ducha con ella–Y aunque me lo merezca o no, te castigare por eso.

–No me asustas con tus amenazas–declaro la chica volteando a verlo.

Se estaba empapando, no sé había quitado los pantalones antes de entrar. Pero su audacia de entrar a tomar un baño con ella era lo que la impresionaba.

–No es para asustarte–aclaro sonriéndole mirándola directo a la cara.

La diferencia de alturas era totalmente distinta. Ella no era muy alta, pero él en verdad que había crecido estos dos años, lo tenía que ver asía arriba si quería verlo a la cara. Estaba lo bastante cerca para taparse con el propio cuerpo del albino. Este rio ante su actitud, le era divertido ver a Touka demostrando vergüenza.

–Pero se me ocurre algo más placentero para comenzar el día–la malicia en la voz del albino era fácilmente sentida por ella.

–Ni se te ocurra–dijo señalándolo con su dedo–Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, hay clientes que esperan que abra–interpuso, pero Issei no parecía importarle.

–Que se queden esperando–su voz suave y seductora erizaron los cabellos de la peli-azul.

Ella retrocedió mientras él se le acercaba. No pudo hacerlo más cuando quedo acorralada contra la pared. El albino se acerco hasta chocar su pecho con los senos de ella. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento, su intimidad se sintió húmeda. Su corazón acelerado señalando su nerviosismo. La persona que la hacía sentir estas emociones estaba frente a ella, imponente con su cuerpo mojado que la hacía desearlo aun más, sus cabellos sobre su frente lo hacían aun más sexy a sus ojos.

Sus caras estaban a no más de diez centímetros. Los ojos de Touka se entrecerraron al tiempo que acercaba su cara a la de él, fue instintivo. Pero el beso fue apasionado y lleno de sentimientos.

Las manos de Issei aprisionaron las de ella contra la pared. Separo sus labios de los de ella para levarlos hasta su cuello. Deposito un beso que dejaría el chupón en su cuello, lamio con cariño su cuello asiéndola subir la cabeza para darle un mejor aseso. Sujeto ambas manos con una sola de las suyas. Llevo su otra mano acariciando a la chica por el brazo, la hasta situarla en el seno. Lo oprimió con suavidad dejándole escapar un gemido. Dándole una última lamida bajo su boca hasta el pezón, lo lambio mientras lo sujetaba con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Entonces se aprovecho de sus habilidades. Creando un mini-círculo mágico en la pared, del cual salía una cadena dorada que sujeto los manos de Touka. Ahora Issei tenía sus manos libres.

Bajo su otra manos hasta la parte trasera del cuello de la chica. Haciéndola sentir muy excitada y altamente caliente.

Volvió a lamer el pezón erecto. Luego jugueteo con su pezón usando sus yemas. Su boca fue hasta el otro pezón capturándolo con sus labios mientras lo chupaba.

–Ise...ah...–Touka gemía su nombre de una forma que lo prendía y excitaba.

No lo podría negar nunca. La deseaba, la quería... la amaba. Lo volvía loco la forma en que gemía su nombre. Maldita sea, que estaba sintiendo.

–Aunque...ah, lo chupes de esa forma...Ise...ah... no saldrá nada–apenas podía llegar a decir eso entrecortadamente.

El joven dejo de lado el pezón y la miro con una sonrisa encantadora. El rubor y la respiración agitada de la chica en verdad le encantaban.

– ¿Que quieres?–le pregunto en un descarado susurro a su oído.

Maldito canalla. Sabía que le cobraría el golpe a sus genitales, pero no espero que fuera a hacer de esta manera.

–Ah–antes de poder articular una palabra él joven se junto más a ella pegando su masculinidad a su intimidad. Lo único que los separaba era la tela del pantalón que él aun usaba. Apretó su seno con su sobre caliente mano ¿cómo era que podía estar tan caliente? ni el agua que los empapaba podía enfriarlas. Mierda eso si que la excitaba, sabía que él la tenía en su juego.

Issei bajo su mano por su vientre. Abrió los ojos en señal de exaltación, sintió como ambos dedos jugueteaban con su intimidad.

–Ise...ah, ah, ¡Ah!–gimió más fuerte cuando él presiono con sus dedos su punto G.

Issei llevo sus labios hasta la oreja de ella. Al principio se metió el lóbulo de la oreja dentro de la boca, teniéndolo allí jugueteo con el usando su lengua. Ay qué sensación aquella, malnacido sabía hacer muy bien el trabajo de complacer a una mujer. Increíble que la persona que ayer le estaba pidiendo que lo guiara, ahora la estuviera dominando de tal manera.

No era para sorprenderse. Issei había sido un pervertido de primera, no era de extrañar que algo le haya quedado. Y era precisamente eso lo que estaba poniendo en práctica en ese momento.

Touka volvió a gemir, Issei soltó el lóbulo de la oreja. Metía su lengua al oído, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sintió tentada a golpearlo. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por estar sujeta por las cadenas de energía. Ronroneo como un gato, no había sido para tanto, en verdad le estaba fascinando que él fuera tan abierto en lo que respecta a la intimidad. Se sentía muy rico lo que estaba haciendo con la lengua en su oído, la asía ronronear.

Retiro su legua para susurrarle.

– ¿Que quieres?

Maldito, lo quería a él. Quería que entrara en ella, que la tomara como la noche anterior, quería que la hiciera suya. ¿Por qué tenía que cobrarle esa patada? ¿Por que no solo la asía suya y ya? Malnacido había otras formas de cobrarle. Pero tenía que escoger esta. Sabía que él quería hacer que ella se lo pidiera, le suplicara que la tomara. No le quería dar el placer de verla rogarle, no se lo daría, sé rehusaba a darle ese privilegio.

–No me dejas de otra.

El joven baja sus manos hasta sus pantalones. Se soltó el botón y bajo la cremallera, los pantalones cayeron a sus pies. Saco un pie, luego el otro para lanzar el pantalón a un lado. Ella pudo sentir la punta de su virilidad contra su entrada. La beso con pasión y caluroso afecto.

–Dime; ¿Que quieres?–su mirada directa a sus ojos la estremeció. Esos ojos un poco rasgados parecía que miraban lo más profundo de ella– ¿Que deseas?–maldición porque esa voz tenía resultarle tan seductora entonces.

Él comenzó a juguetear con la punta de su miembro en la entrara a su feminidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron. Carajo ya no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba.

–Yo...–el joven sonrío.

Se acerco un poco más para oírla mejor. Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa. Levanto sus piernas enredándolas alrededor del albino, las uso para atraerlo asía ella en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Ah!–el gemido ronco fue de ambos.

Por un momento ella supo que era el paraíso. Se había corrido cuando la penetro, había estado demasiado excitada para resistir más que eso.

El por su parte se sintió liberado pero a la vez vencido cuando sintió su miembro entrar hasta el fondo de ella. Pero le alegraba que ella no diera su brazo a toser, eso demostraba que clase de mujer era; la clase que no se rendía.

Touka sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaron. El círculo que retenía sus manos con cadenas se deshizo dejando sus manos caer sin fuerzas. Issei la sujeto sin separarse de ella, su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de él. Detuvo el agua y la cargo por las escaleras hasta la habitación. La acostó en la cama bajo él, ella lo miro con ojos enternecidos y una sonrisa burlona. Él se la devolvió dándole un beso en la frente. Pero cuando se iba a levantar ella lo jalo de vuelta mientras giraba colocándolo contra la cama quedando encima de él.

–Yo aun no he acabado contigo–le dijo la chica para besarlo.

Las manos de ella retenían las de él, solo porque él lo dejaba. Soltó una de sus manos para bajarla hasta sujetar el miembro del albino. Lo acomodo en su entrada antes de bajar su cuerpo siendo penetrada.

–Ise...–jadeo la chica colocando sus dos manos en el pecho del joven.

Issei la sujeto de las caderas. Mientras ella subía y bajaba él deslizó sus manos por su vientre hasta sus senos, los apretó suavemente y uso sus pulgares para juguetear con los pezones.

–Ah, Ise, así...ah–estaba perdida en el placer que él le generaba–No pares...ah.

Jadeaba sin para su movimiento. El llevo sus manos hasta su espalda, levanto la parte superior del cuerpo mientras la sujetaba. Ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda arrancándole un gemido de placentero dolor. Ahora era él quien se movía de atrás asía adelante penetrándola mientras le arrancaba cada aliento en un gutural gemido de placer.

El mordía con suavidad el pezón de ella, no muy fuerte como para que le doliera, pero lo bastante para hacerla gemir más fuerte mientras enterraba más sus uñas. Con el pezón entre sus dientes lo lamio con su lengua.

Issei giro sus cuerpos poniéndose sobre ella. Touka tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello al igual que sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Llego la primera embestida sacándole un gemido. Luego la segunda, causando que apretara más la cabeza del albino contra sus senos. Las embestidas continuaron llegando una tras otra.

–Ise...ah, no pares...sigue...ah, así–pedía Touka aferrándose más a él.

–Touka-chan...estas muy apretada–dijo causando el rubor en ella.

Era verdad, por cada embestida que daba se volvía más apretado. Sin embargo no paro sus embestidas, acelero la velocidad e intensidad con la que las daba. Touka gimió más fuerte señalando que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

–Ise, ah... n-no puedo...ah, ah, no puedo más–Touka estaba alcanzando el clímax y se lo estaba haciendo saber–M-me... ¡Me vengo!–grito con ojos cristalinos y su lengua afuera brillante por la saliva.

El miembro de Issei fue cubierto por los líquidos de Touka. Issei acompaño a Touka corriéndose dentro de ella. El líquido caliente sumado a la cesibilidad que tenía por el reciente orgasmo fue suficiente para que se volviera a correr empapando el miembro de Issei.

Se separaron cayendo uno junto al otro sobre la cama.

Touka lo abrazo usando su pecho como almohada enredando su pierna con la de él. Sus ojos cristalizados por el gozo y la felicidad que estaba experimentando. El pecho de Issei subía y bajaba de forma rápida por lo que acababan de hacer. La respiración de ella estaba agitada como la de él. Issei llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de ella acariciándola con cariño.

– ¿Quieres volverlo a hacer?–pregunto Issei con ojos suplicantes.

Esos ojos de borrego a medio morir con los que él le miraba le hicieron imposible decirle una negativa.

–Eres insaciable... Está bien–acepto con un suspiro–Pero con cuidado que estoy sensible.

Issei sonrío para besarla con cariño. Su mano se poso en la mejilla de ella, se movió para ponerse sobre ella con cuidado y sin movimientos torpes. Soltó sus labios y se concentro en su cuello, ella soltó un suspiro. Las manos de Issei la acariciaron pasando con cariño por su piel delicadamente como si de seda se tratara.

Movimientos lentos, sutiles y llenos de sentimientos eran los que Issei le hacía.

La volvió a besar. Pero cuando la besó, lo hizo con tal suavidad, que apenas lo sintió. Entonces comprendió que él le estaba dando una última oportunidad para detenerlo, antes de que la dominara por completo. El sabía muy bien que era lo suficientemente hábil como para quebrantar cualquier resistencia que ella pudiera oponerle. El hecho de que se contuviera la turbó más aún y lo deseó con más intensidad.

Los labios de Issei la anonadaron con su magia; sus labios eran cálidos y rosaban suavemente los de ella.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos durante un largo rato, besándola, provocando en ella sensaciones deliciosas.

En ese momento él sólo la tocó con la mirada, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Touka desde arriba asía abajo y viceversa. En sus labios apareció esa sonrisa sensual que tenía el poder de fundir sus miembros. El cuerpo de ella osciló y el sostuvo sus caderas. Luego, lentamente, acarició la piel desnuda de su cintura, deteniéndose en los senos. Los sostuvo con el pulgar. Los pezones de ella se irguieron y su respiración se aceleró; una suave tibieza recorrió su ser.

La sonrisa de Issei se ensanchó, triunfante, como si pudiera ver su interior y saber exactamente qué estaba sintiendo. Se regocijó con su victoria. Y a ella no le importó. Ella también sonreía, pero interiormente, porque si bien él había triunfado, también lo había hecho ella, derrotando a su sentido común, para obtener lo que había deseado en todo momento.

Él estaba hechizado por la mirada escrutadora de Touka. La acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente.

Issei se alejó de ella para contemplar su cuerpo una vez más con ojos encendidos de deseo. La había imaginado allí, con la piel sonrosada por la pasión, llamándolo con los ojos ardientes. Era exquisita, más de lo que había supuesto; sus curvas eran perfectas, femeninas y estaba allí; era suya y lo deseaba.

Hubiera querido gritar de alegría. En cambio, apoyo sus manos con ternura en las mejillas de Touka y sus dedos acariciaron su rostro, sus cabellos, su cuello. No se cansaba de tocarla.

–No imaginas lo que haces conmigo.

–Sé lo que tú haces conmigo–dijo ella suavemente, mirándolo– ¿Es lo mismo?

Él respondía con una caricia y un gruñido–Demonios, espero que sí.

Y entonces la beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y apoyando su pecho contra el de ella. Cuando levanto los brazos para abrazarlo, él la tomó estirándolos asía los costados y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Touka no podía moverse, pero podía sentir; sentir el pecho de él rosando sus pezones, electrizándolos con su sensual suavidad.

Luego él bajó la cabeza para tomar uno de sus senos con la boca, succionando suavemente o deslizando la lengua a su alrededor. Pero no soltó sus manos y ella creyó enloquecer a causa del deseo incontenible de tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Lanzó un gemido. Él se detuvo y sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

–Eres un demonio–dijo ella al percibir su maliciosa alegría.

–En parte–y deslizó la lengua sobre el otro pezón– ¿No te agrada?

– ¿Que si me agrada?–dijo ella, como si nunca hubiese escuchado una pregunta tan ridícula–Pero desearía tocarte a mi vez. ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

–No.

– ¿No?–repitió ella en duda.

–Luego podrás tocarme hasta aptarte. Ahora no podría resistirlo.

–Oh–suspiró ella–Pues yo tampoco podré continuar resistiéndolo.

Él enterró la cabeza entre sus senos, gruñendo.

–Cariño, si no callas, comenzaré a perder el control.

Touka rió y el sonido ronco de su risa fue la perdición de Issei.

Las manos del albino se deslizaron por sus piernas separándolas e imposibilitando todo pensamiento. El se agacho para besar la cara interior de su muslo, luego su cadera, para finalmente introducir su lengua en su ombligo. Llamas de fuego lamían los pies de Touka, que retorció su cuerpo. Ella tomó la cabeza de él, pero él volvió a besar sus senos, acariciando con su lengua los sensitivos pezones, hasta que ella enloqueció de deseo. Arqueó su espalda, amoldando su estomago al pecho de él, exigiendo el contacto. Ella no sabía exactamente qué necesitaba, pero instintivamente comprendía que sus sentidos estaban encendidos con alguna finalidad.

Tironeó frenéticamente de la cabeza de Issei, pero él controlaba la situación. Cuando estuvo preparado, se deslizó hacia arriba un poco más, besando el cuello de Touka con labios ardientes y acercándolos a su oído.

Cuando introdujo la lengua en su oreja comenzó a temblar deliciosamente y deseó acurrucarse junto a él.

A Touka le dolía la espalda y se sentía envuelta en un calor húmedo e infernal y cuando sintió que algo la tocaba en sus genitales por primera vez, su cuerpo lo envolvió instintivamente, ávido de sentir la presión en esa zona quemante. Y luego la penetró y ella experimentó una hermosa sensación de plenitud, rodeando el cuerpo de Issei con sus piernas para no perderlo, sintiendo finalmente que había logrado cierto control. No lo soltó y la presión comenzó a crecer en su interior, hasta que pareció estallar, abriendo un nuevo canal de sensaciones, que alivió parcialmente la tensión. Pero el alivio no fue duradero.

Él la besó nuevamente, con avidez y ferocidad, con una voracidad similar a la de ella. Los brazos de él la aprisionaron como barras de hierro y sus dedos acariciaban sus cabellos, sosteniéndola, controlándola. Y su cuerpo se movía contra el de ella con un apremio al que ella respondía. La tensión volvió a crecer y finalmente alcanzó la culminación, que dio paso a un dichoso olvido.

Instantes más tarde, Issei se desplomó sobre ella; con una sonrisa esplendida y encantadora.

Touka jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión risueña. Issei no pudo evitar verla y preguntar.

– ¿Que piezas?

La chica abrió los ojos con una sonrisa le dijo:

– ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?–levanto su cuerpo y miro a los ojos con una sonrisa retadora– ¿O estas cansado?–la insinuación le era un insulto.

Issei levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para verla de cerca a la cara. Su expresión insinuaba desafío. Él sonrió dándole un beso juguetón y lleno de afecto.

–Eres...insaciable–dijo el albino a medida que la besaba y la atraía asía él.

–El defecto... es mutuo–repuso Touka encima de él.

 **Inframundo.**

Las explosiones en el lugar eran constantes, como una zona de guerra. La razón de esto eran las chicas que estaban entrenando en un combate campar. Azazel contemplaba todo desde una zona alejada. Hace unas horas los ataques de las chicas se hizo más destructivo y devastador, como si se los arrojaran a alguien más que a sus enemigos.

Sus enemigos eran varias criaturas de oscuridad creadas para este entrenamiento. Pero el ex gobernador no entendió por el cual las chicas comenzaron a ser más agresivas y con mayor determinación.

Ellas pensaban...no, sentían que algo les era arrebatado, algo importante. Pero no sabían que era. Por cada minuto que pasaba sentían que debían destruir a alguien. O castigar con severidad a alguien que amaban.

 **Isla Ru.**

Eto estaba furiosa, lo demostraba con cada cosa que destruía. Rizevim la miraba con una expresión desencajada. Euclid por su parte intentaba detenerla.

Ayato también estaba enfadado, sentía que quería acabar con Akusei, por imposible que esto fuera. Es como si se estuviera metiendo con algo importante para él, algo que debiera proteger.

 **Con Issei - Horas después.**

Tanto el albino como la peli-azul se encontraban jadeantes sobre la cama. Apenas acababan de terminal lo que comenzó la noche anterior. Ya era de noche, habían estado teniendo intimidad desde la mañana.

–Creo que con esto podría quedar embarazada–dijo Touka mirándolo con una mano en el vientre– ¿te harías responsable?

Issei no necesito pensar antes de responder con una sonrisa.

–Sí eso pasara me harías el hombre más feliz en todo en todo este universo–la exageración la hizo sonreír–Pero lamento desilusionarte.

– ¿Desilusionarme?–repitió ella.

–No estoy seguro, pero los demonios tienen una tasa de natalidad baja–se explico.

–Pero tú no eres solo un demonio–repuso ella.

No lo había pensado hasta entonces. No estaba seguro de lo que era, en realidad si lo está. Había prestado atención a la respuesta de María. Lo que no sabía era que pasaría si tuviera un hijo. ¿Este nacería normal? o ¿sería un hibrido como él? ¿Tendría las mismas posibilidades de engendrar a un hijo que un demonio? o ¿Podría tener mejores posibilidades de tener hijos? El tiempo daría sus respuestas, pero esto no evitaba que se preocupara por el bienestar de Touka.

¿Qué le pasaría a ella si llegara a quedar embarazada? ¿Como quedaría después del parto?

–Lo lamento–dijo la chica dándose la vuelta en la cama–te preocupe.

Issei dejo sus dudas y preocupaciones de lado para darle su atención a ella.

–No estoy preocupado–negó acariciándole el brazo con la palma de su mano–Solo me preguntaba si sería niña o niño–la chica lo miro por encima del hombro.

La sonrisa de Issei no dejaba lugar a preocupación ni molestia. Su corazón se enterneció por la pregunta.

–Aun no sabemos si estoy embarazada–dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a mirarlo–Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para saberlo.

–Pero si no es así. Siempre podemos seguir intentándolo–la sonrisa de Issei fue seguida de un beso a su hombro, luego al cuello y siguió con la mejilla.

–Me pregunto si seré una buena madre–comento Touka.

–Te aseguro que lo serás–le garantizo Issei.

La chica le sonrió por el apoyo y le dio un breve, pero tierno, beso en los labios.

–Tú también serás un gran padre. Siempre y cuando comiences a trabajar y dejes de robar–Issei levanto una ceja ante la insinuación.

Ahora podía escuchar las carcajadas de Ddraig dentro de su mente. Maldito, el canalla se aprovecho de la inocencia de Akusei. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era como Touka se entero. Y antes de que pudiera preguntárselo ella le contesto.

–No todos los clientes dejan cien mil dólares en efectivo antes de irse–así que había sido eso–No es que me moleste. Pero prefiero que el padre de mis hijos se gane la vida trabajando.

–Por ti; yo mataría a cien millones de hombres por qué estuvieras a salvo–no sabía si estaba exagerando. Tenía la sospecha de que Issei llevaba miles de vidas bajo sus manos.

–Prefiero que no derrames más sangre–le dijo Touka no queriendo que se manchara más de sangre–Has matado a muchos. Ya no tienes que ser Akusei.

–En ese te equivocas. No puedo negar que asesine a muchas personas. Pero tampoco puedo negar a Akusei, de hacerlo me estaría negando a mi mismo–explico–Lo que Akusei era y lo que Issei fue, ahora son uno solo y eso soy yo.

–Yo solo te pido que no derrames más sangre–dijo Touka bajando la mirada.

Pero él no le podía prometer eso. Aun tenía que acabar la vida de Rizevim y de toda la Neo Brigada. También tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Maldita sea, y tan bien que todo estaba yendo hasta entonces.

–Mañana me iré–la chica levanto la parte superior del cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué?–pregunto casi exclamando.

–Tengo asuntos que resolver, y no estaré satisfecho hasta cumplirlos. Puede que me tarde un tiempo, pero te prometo que volveré en menos de lo que esperas–diciendo esto beso su mano.

Ella lo comprendía, sabía a qué se refería. Ahora lo que podía hacer era apoyarlo sin discusión. Tampoco tenía la intención de discutir con él. Pero si mañana se iría entonces aprovecharía esa noche.

Touka lo sé monto sobre él con las piernas a ambos lados. Issei se sonrojo, no esperaba esta reacción por parte de ella.

– ¿Qué haces?–le pregunto.

–Si esta es nuestra última noche en un tiempo. Entonces la aprovechare–diciendo esto lo beso mientras sentía la penetración.

Issei fue tomado por sorpresa. Touka comenzó a mover las caderas ganando y dando placer. Issei se recompuso llevando sus manos hasta las nalgas de la chica, apretó con fuerza suficiente para sacarle un gemido ahogado entre sus labios conectados con los de él.

Ahora el gemido fue de Issei puesto que la chica lo estaba volviendo loco con ese movimiento de caderas que tanto le gustaba. Las manos de Issei fueron acariciando la piel de ella hasta llegar a los hombros. Touka lo comenzó a besar en el cuerpo, las tetillas del albino fueron cubiertas por la lengua de ella, sacándole un nuevo y ronco gemido.

Sus manos de tocaron y entrelazaron los dedos. Touka mantenía el control sobre él reteniéndole las manos a los costados mientras su movimiento de caderas les daba placer a ambos.

Pero Issei volteo la posición colocándose sobre ella. Retuvo sus manos entrelazadas con las de él contra el colchón. Touka envolvió sus piernas alrededor del albino mientras este la penetraba con pasión.

Los labios de Issei se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso donde una batalla de lenguas fue librada. Ninguno la gano puesto que Touka recibió una embestida que la hizo encorvar la espalda separando sus labios de los de él. Issei entonces la beso en el cuello causando un suspiro en ella.

Ella sintió como Issei creció dentro de ella causando que su placer aumentara. El clímax de ambos llego al mismo tiempo causando una oleada de placer que les arranco un gemido ronco en el que pronunciaban sus nombres. Issei salió de ella cayendo exhausto a su lado, jadeante y contento el abrazo atrayéndola asía él.

Un "Te amo" fue lo último que ambos dijeron antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Touka frunció el seño, el sol que entraba por la ventana le estaba pegando en la cara molestándola. Sin poder evitarlo se despertó, su mirada somnolienta recorrió el lecho. Issei no se encontraba en la habitación, tampoco estaba su ropa.

Se levanto tapándose con las sabanas. Salió al pasillo y bajo las escaleras, no estaba en la cocina, tampoco en la sala. No era un residencia muy grande, todo estaba muy cerca por lo que era fácil recorrerla. Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Un vacio apareció dentro de ella, su casa nunca se sintió tan sola. Se sentó en el sofá. Entonces la puerta se abrió, Issei entro vestido con pantalones azules claros no muy ajustados. Una camiseta roja con una camisa de botones de color blanco por encima. Zapatillas blancas con una flanja azul por el costado. En las manos traía unas bolsas de compras. Serró la puerta tras de sí usando su pie.

Luego de colocar las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina Touka hablo llamando su atención.

–Creí que te habías ido–Issei volteo a verla.

– ¿Me estas corriendo?–pregunto en tono de broma.

Touka lo miro con el seño fruncido.

–No seas idiota. Yo estoy...–él la interrumpió.

–Desnuda–la sonrisa del chico complemento la broma.

El rubor apareció en las mejillas de Touka.

– ¡Idiota!–exclamo aseverando el gesto–Lo que iba a decir es que...

–La cocina estaba vacía y fui de compras–le volvió a interrumpir–En todo caso yo no sería capaz de irme sin despedirme.

– ¿No quieres desayunar primero?–intento atrasarlo–Supongo que no has comido.

–No sirve de nada retrasar lo inevitable–la chica bajo la mirada–Pero no significa que no pueda tomar una taza de café.

Luego de preparar el café ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Issei bebió un trago.

–No sabes la falta que harás–comenzó el albino–Pero no puedo evitar. Hacer esto.

–Lo sé. Y tienes mi apoyo en todas tus decisiones.

–Ten encuentra que este no es un adiós. Solo un hasta luego–diciendo esto Issei la beso.

Cuando el beso termino el albino salió por la puerta sin voltear a mirarla. No podía, sí lo asía no tendría el valor de irse.

Touka miro con una expresión triste. Pero sonrió sabiendo que él volvería. Lo prometió.

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Gremory.**

El grupo Gremory y Sitri se dirigían a la residencia. Acabaron el entrenamiento de ese día hace varias horas, luego de eso fueron a las aguas termales a relajarse.

Ahora iban a la "casa" por planteamiento de estrategias y indicios de donde comenzar a buscar al albino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada pudieron sentir la presencia de alguien que estaba dentro. No, no se trataba de una sola persona, eran varias. Y no se trataba de una sola especie, no sabían exactamente cuantas personas había. Pero estaban seguros de que no era uno solo.

–Rias...–pronuncio Akeno mirando a su Rey.

–Lo sé, Akeno. Sona–miro a su amiga de gafas.

La chica se ajusto las gafas.

–Saji, Ruruko, Bennia y Loup. Rodeen la casa–ordeno ganando asentimientos–Momo, Tsubaki. Preparen una barreda.

–Kiba, Gasper. Acompañen a Saji y los demás–Al tiempo que Sona daba sus ordenes Rias daba las suyas–Rossweisse ayuda con la barreda. Los demás entraremos.

Tardo un solo minuto en estar listo todo. Rias, Akeno, Irina, Tsubasa y Sona entraron por la puerta. Los demás entraban por detrás o por las ventanas.

La casa estaba con las luces encendidas. El sonido de la televisión apagándose era la señal que esperaban para ubicar a sus "invitados".

La sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Akusei sentado en el sillón de espaldas a ellas. Su actitud no reflejaba nervios, ni agresión tampoco ira u odio. Era simplemente fría y relajada.

– ¿Tú?–dijo Rias reconociendo al albino.

–Creí que nunca llegarían–hablo el albino sin moverse–Nunca pensé que la bienvenida fuera de esta forma–comento con diversión.

– ¿Que esperaba?–hablo Sona–Usted es la persona más buscada en este momento. Lo que me extraña es ¿Cómo atravesaste la barrera que cubre la ciudad sin que lo notáramos?

Ante la pregunta el albino ni se inmuto.

–Es muy fácil detectar cuando tienes cierta afinidad con el senjutsu–respondío revelando sus partes yokai–Agradezcanselo a Koneko.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi torre con esto?–interrogo Rias.

Sona estaba más estupefacta ante la revelación. Sabía que era un hibrido, pero entre ese linaje no se contaba ser un yokai. ¿Qué demonios le abría pasado para tener esas características?

–Antes te responderé a ti, Sona–el albino se puso de pie. Ella no le hizo ninguna pregunta, pero su expresión la delataba–Te pondré en términos simples; Yo soy un monstruo que se convierte en lo que devora ganando cada vez más y más poder, por eso es más fácil llamarme monstruo que enumerar todas mis características.

–Quieres decir que te conviertes en lo que devoras volviéndote un hibrido de lo que comes–el albino se volteó con una sonrisa.

Rias, Akeno, Irina y Tsubasa sintieron algo extraño al ver esa sonrisa. Les era tan familiar que sintieron nostalgia. El recuerdo de Issei cuando les sonreía les llego a la mente. Sin embargo Sona volvió a hablar.

– ¿Qué clase de híbrido eres hasta ahora?

Issei pensó en la respuesta un momento antes de contestar.

–Nekomata, ghoul, demonio, ángel y dragón–respondía sencillamente–y por lo que sé, una especie de otro planeta. El gen de Nekomata lo conseguí al ingerir sangre de Koneko.

Eso daba un total de seis genes. No era un secreto para el mundo sobre-natural la existencia de otras razas en el universo. Pero aun así era raro ver alguna. Ahora sabían porque sentían todas esas firmas de energía dentro de la casa.

– ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?–volvió a interrogar Sona–te están buscan en todas las facciones–Sona coloco su mano detrás de su espalda, un circulo mágico daría la orden de atacar–No es buena idea venir aquí, entonces quiero saber ¿Por qué viniste?

El albino sonrió.

–Deberías saber que antes yo viví aquí.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Akusei tú eres...

–Issei–la interrumpió él–Mi nombre es Issei, y puedo recordar todo.

Los ojos de las chicas se agrandaron. Sona no se dio cuenta de cuando activo el círculo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Kiba fue por la derecha, Xenovia por la izquierda, Koneko cayó desde arriba con una patada de martillo, Bennia cayó desde arriba enfrente de él. Los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Esquívalo!–lograron articular las chicas.

Issei sonrió.

¡PUSH!

El suelo fue destrozado cuando ellos estuvieron a medio metro de él. Un kagune de color rojo oscuro, sujeto a Kiba por los pies envolviéndolo hasta el cuello dejando que su espada cayera al suelo. Xenovia fue retenida por múltiples extensiones parecidas a cuerdas que salieron del suelo dejándola inmóvil con Ex-Durandal estirada. Bennia fue aprisionada e inmovilizada por igual que Kiba. Koneko por otro lado fue detenida por la pierna y envuelta hasta los hombros debido a las alas ukaku de Issei.

–Vaya bienvenida–comento calmado mientras retenía a sus atacantes.

–Un kagune de separación–dijo Sona.

Sabía que los kagunes podían venir con distintas apariencias y tipos. El kagune de separación es un tipo de kagune que puede ser independiente del cuerpo. En la subasta había notado que Akusei tenía todos los tipos de kagunes. Pero ahora se enteraba que también la habilidad de separarlo de su cuerpo.

–Yo evoluciono constantemente. No es de extrañar que ahora pueda separar mi kagune. Puedes decirles a los demás que salgan. No quisiera seguir de esta manera.

Sona hizo caso a sus sugerencias dando la orden de que salieran. Unos segundos después los demás miembros salieron. Asia miro al albino con las manos entrelazadas. Issei le regalo una sonrisa que la ruborizo.

Issei cuando supo que todos estaban ahí libero de su kagune a quienes tenía prisioneros. Estos se reunieron con los demás frente al albino.

Issei dejo escapar un suspiro antes de guardar sus kagunes.

–No espere que me recibieran de esa forma–comento mirándolos.

– ¿Que esperabas?–dijo Tsubaki.

–Al menos que me dieran un caluroso abrazo–dijo regalándoles una sonrisa.

La mayoría de los presentes reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier lado. Por lo que sus expresiones cambiaron a una de duda.

–Ise... dime que todo volverá ha ser como antes–pedía Rias lagrimeante–Por favor.

El albino la miro con compasión, no podía negar que aun la consideraba atractiva. Sin embargo sus sentimientos a todas eran distintos.

–No puedo prometer eso Rias. Aunque haya recuperado mis recuerdos no cambia el hecho de que yo haya hecho un ritual para desasirme de mis sentimientos asía ustedes luego de que me traicionaran. Ya deberían saber eso.

–Pero eso fue una trampa. Nosotras no te traicionaríamos–quien hablo ahora fue Irina.

–Lo sé. Rizevim me lo revelo todo el día en que me capturaron. Todo fue planeado por él.

–Sí lo sabes ¿por qué...?–Akeno estaba hablando cuando Issei la detuvo.

–El que lo sepa no hace que mis sentimientos vuelvan a ser los mismos, esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando hice el ritual de purificación. Y ustedes saben bien que mis actos como miembro de la Neo Brigada no serán perdonados.

–Si tus sentimientos no son los mismos–comenzó Rias–dime ¿por qué miras a Asia de forma distinta?–pregunto sintiendo algo de celos de su alfil.

Issei se ruborizo al igual que Asia. Recomponiéndose hablo.

–No puedo negar que cuando volví de Asgard pase tiempo con Asia. En ese entonces no sabía casi nada de la vida y no supe que ella me gustaba–la rubia estaba avergonzada por lo que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

– ¿Como puede ser que te guste Asia si te desiste de tus sentimientos?–cuestiono Irina haciendo un puchero.

– [Eso se debe a que el ritual purifica tus emocionas y se desase de los sentimientos negativos]–comenzó Ddraig–[Pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que mi compañero se pueda volver a enamorar de ustedes alguna vez]

La explicación del Dragón les dio esperanza a las chicas.

–Eso lo explica– dijo Issei volteando asía ellas– ¿Qué pasa?–pregunto el albino con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

–Podemos empezar de nuevo–dejaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Issei tuvo una gota de sudor en su nuca. Pero por mucho que Issei quisiera tomar esa oferta, no podía hacerlo.

–No puedo. Debo terminal lo que empecé.

– ¿Entonces para que volviste?–pregunto Rias de forma dura, pero no podía ocultar su tristeza.

Issei no respondió la pregunta. Decidió hablar de otro asunto.

–Quiero que sepan. Que cuando acabe mis asuntos con Rizevim, estoy dispuesto a comenzar desde cero con ustedes. Pero ustedes ya lo habrán sentido, el inmenso poder que Rizevim posee, por eso me hago responsable.

Detrás de Issei se abrió una grieta dimensional, antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo. El dio una rápida despedida antes de entrar en la brecha y que esta desapareciera.

La casa quedo con cierto aire pesado. Por lo menos ahora sabían que Issei había recuperado sus recuerdos.

–Ya lo oyeron–comenzó Rias–Issei volvió.

–Pero no está con nosotros–interpuso Akeno.

–Pero está dispuesto a volver con nosotros–repuso la pelirroja.

La emotividad de Rias lleno a los demás hasta que Koneko hablo.

–Sempai ya no es virgen.

En otro lado Issei estaba sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda al tiempo que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Algo le daba mala espina.

Desplego sus alas y fue volando hasta la isla Ru. Aterrizo en el patio antes de la entrara al castillo. Su mirada se desvió a la entrada. Rizevim se encontrar allí con una sonrisa.

–Veo que has vuelto. Comenzaba a preocuparme–dijo con su clásico tono burlón y maléfico.

–No me vengas con mentiras anciano. Eres incapaz de preocuparte por alguien más que no seas tú mismo–dijo Issei en tono tajante.

En ese momento los demás habitantes del catillo comenzaron a presencial el conflicto. Akusei nunca se había mostrado agresivo con Rizevim. Y ahora parecía que lo quería liquidar con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué esa actitud?–cuestiono el peli-plata.

Rizevim sospechaba algo. Akusei no era tan reverse.

–Me usaste, viejo desgraciado–insulto Issei acercándosele.

–Akusei...

–Mi nombre es Issei–el tono amenazador del albino era más que evidente.

Rizevim sonrió.

–Veo que recuperaste la memoria–comento Rizevim.

–Y mi ira–complemento Issei–Te desperezare y luego te devorare–el aura de Issei fue creciendo y se sentía en toda la isla.

–Veo que aun eres un monstruo–dijo Rizevim con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–Esto no es lo que yo quería ser. Sin embargo esto es en lo que el mundo me convirtió–el ojo kakugan de Issei fue activado al tiempo que su cuerpo destellaba rayos.

–Antes de eso; dos personas vinieron a verte y no se han ido de aquí. Dicen que les pagaron por darte muerte.

Issei se detuvo pero su aura no paro de crecer.

–Matare a todos los que estén de tú lado.

–Pero estas personas no están de mi lado. Solo vinieron por una razón; acabar con tus días.

En ese momento Issei pudo ver a dos sujetos que se acercaban a ellos.

El primero vestía una armadura dorada que cubría la mayor ¡arte de su cuerpo, dejando ver la piel desde un poco más arriba del codo hasta debajo del hombro. Los dedos eran visibles al igual que la nuca y una parte de los muslos. Dejando también los dedos. Era una hermosa armadura dorada con grabados en ella, y una gema azul en el inicio del cuello y en la frente de una especie de diadema que solo cubría el frente y que enmarca la cara de quien la portaba. Un sujeto de cabello azul verdoso corto con ojos de azul intensó. Atractivo con una cara bishonen, tenía al menos la edad de Issei.

El segundo era un sujeto de cabello plateado hasta los hombros y ojos Grises. Vestía una armadura dorada muy diferente a la del otro. Este tenía un casco con dos caras a los lados, una de ellas llorando mientras la otra reía. Al igual que la otra esta tenía bellos grabados en ella. Y dejaba expuestos los mismos lados que la de su compañero, con la única diferencia de la nuca que era cubierta por el casco. Este tenía unos 23 años.

–Comenzaba a impacientarme, Rizevim–hablo en de cabello azul con aire imponente–Por un momento no creí que vendría.

–Te salvaste por poco hijo de Lucifer–hablo el de cabello gris–Pero te dijimos que nos iríamos si nos entregabas al joven. Y cumpliste.

–Es todo suyo. Ahora que recupero sus recuerdos no me sirve de nada–dijo el peli-plata volviendo al castillo.

Claro este no regreso del todo. Se quedo mirándolos desde la puerta, quería comprobar si el poder de estos sujetos era tanto como se decía.

Issei miro a ambos de forma seria.

– ¿Quienes son ustedes?–pregunto el albino con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

La presencia de esos dos sujetos era aplastante. Causaba que sudara, ninguno de los oponentes a los que había enfrentado antes le causaban este sentimiento. Su mano le temblaba y Ddraig le advertía que no dejara nada de su poder oculto.

El peli-azul procedió a hablar.

–Mi nombre es Rirando de Acuario, portador de la armadura de dorada Acuario y descendiente de Camus de Acuario–se presento cortésmente (oc).

Fue el turno del otro.

–Yo soy Jack de Géminis, portador de la armadura dorada de Géminis–se presento el otro.

– [Caballeros] –dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei. Su voz demostró gran interés y sorpresa.

– ¿Sabes algo de ellos?–pregunto Issei.

Ddraig procedió a explicarle.

 **Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **Armaduras.**

Las armaduras doradas de plata y bronce fueron creadas hace 5.000 años. Al comienzo se creyó que los dioses griegos fueron quienes las crearon, sin embargo luego otras facciones como la nórdica también tuvieron varias armaduras. Luego se descubrió que estas armaduras cayeron a la tierra desde sus respectivas constelaciones. Fue hasta que las armaduras cumplieron 2.000 años que se descubrió que estas armaduras nacieron de estrellas en agonía. Cada cual era una estrella que pertenecía a alguna constelación como la de los doce signos del zodiaco. Las estrellas más fuertes se convirtieron en las armaduras doradas mientras las más débiles fueron llamadas armaduras de bronce.

Aun que dichas armaduras tenían un poder inmenso eran pocas las personas que podían portarlas. Los Dioses entrenaban a soldados humanos para que fueran capaces de portarlas y servir a sus órdenes. Sin embargo en el año 900 a.C varios caballeros se dieron cuenta que entre más pasaban los años las armaduras se fortalecían con cada nuevo portador. Y un siglo después las armaduras doradas alcanzaron el poder de un Dios. Los Dioses cuando se vieron superados por lo humanos tomaron la decisión de destruir las armaduras junto con sus portadores.

Sin embargo un caballero dorado sediento de libertad descubrió el atentado de los Dioses. Cuando este caballero informo a sus camaradas solamente dos de ellos le creyeron. Los tres caballeros no pudieron ser asesinados al estar prevenidos del ataque, pero se vieron obligados a presencial las muertes de sus compañeros. Tardaron una década en conseguir que más caballeros se unieran a su causa.

En el año 773 a.C la alianza de caballeros tuvo una última batalla contra los Dioses. Sin embargo fueron superados en número y poder perdiendo la Guerra.

Luego de eso todas las armaduras fueron reunidas para que el mismo Shiva las destruyera. Pero no contaban con que el caballero que lidero la rebelión siguiera con vida. El caballero sacrifico su propia vida para defender su legado y el de sus compañeros. Pero murió al interponerse en el ataque de Shiva.

Pero las armaduras no fueron destruidas. Shiva intento destruirlas, pero de nada sirvió. Sin embargo fueron dañadas quedando inservibles. Los restos de las armaduras fueron selladas y ocultadas en distintas partes del mundo. Y la leyenda de las armaduras fue borrada de la historia.

Sin embargo hay quienes conocen su historia. Y las armaduras se revelaran ante quienes ellas crean dignos de portarlas. Son un total de 88 armaduras, una por cada constelación que perdió una estrella.

(Nota: Esta es una leyenda creada por mí para integrar los caballeros y las armaduras de Saint Seiya)

 **Volviendo a la historia.**

–En este momento ¿qué tan poderosos crees que sean estos sujetos?–pregunto Issei luego de que su compañero le dijera todo lo que sabía sobre las armaduras.

–[Por lo que puedo sentir, diría que son capases de matar a los mismos Dioses]–si no estuviera a punto de pelear por su vida. Esta sería una pelea que disfrutaría–[Compañero, si algo sale mal fusionare nuestras almas]–anuncio Ddraig.

–Sabes que si haces eso morirás si yo lo hago–interpuso Issei.

–[Eres un compañero por el cual estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio]–repuso Ddraig.

–Ddraig, si muero en este combate; quiero que sepas que siempre te considere más que solo un compañero o una herramienta. Yo te considero parte de mi familia.

– [Estoy contigo Issei]

El albino sonrió.

– ¿Quien será el que me enfrente?–cuestiono Issei mirándolos a ambos.

–Yo lo hare–dijo el peli-gris dando un paso al frente–me gustaría ver que tan fuerte eres.

Issei se puso en guardia. Esta sería su mayor pelea hasta entonces.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo. Para el próximo capitulo otro anime también se única y una información será revelada.**

 **En verdad espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Ahora me despido esperando al menos un review, aun que sea solo para hablar o sugerir algún personaje para que sea candidato a alguna armadura.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
